Cas de peste
by Maitre padawan
Summary: Quand la maladie sème la mort et la peur à Poudlard, tous les repères s'effondrent, et l'on découvre des recoins de sa personnalité qu'on ne soupçonnait pas. Deux élèves ressortiront grandis de cette tempête, mais le prix à payer sera…mortellement lourd.
1. La fin

**Titre:** Cas de peste

**Résumé:** C'est dans le malheur que l'on peut mesurer la valeur d'un homme. Quand la maladie sème la mort et la peur à Poudlard, mensonges et secrets quotidiens ne sont plus possibles: tous les repères s'effondrent, un par un, et l'on découvre des recoins de sa personnalité qu'on ne soupçonnait pas.  
Deux élèves vivront intensément cette tempête: ils en ressortiront grandis, mais le chemin sera long, et le prix à payer…mortellement lourd.

**Parole de l'auteur: **depuis que j'ai lu le roman d'Albert Camus: _La Peste_, j'ai eu cette idée en tête. Je ne prétends arriver à la cheville de ce grand auteur, j'ai simplement voulu moi aussi imaginer l'histoire à ma façon. J'ajoute que j'ai volontairement masqué l'année de l'intrigue, sachez seulement que Voldemort est vivant, Harry Potter est en sixième année, il n'y a pas d'horcruxes, et Dumbledore est encore en vie.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira, je pense que ce sera assez long comme fic. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 1: La fin

**Peste:** du latin _pestis_. Désigne un fléau, une maladie contagieuse ou une importante épidémie, qui décime toute une communauté et se répand dans des populations entières.

«…Miss Granger, si c'est une plaisanterie, je tiens que ce que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas drôle _du tout_…et moi je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, professeur, que je n'ai pas _du tout_ envie de rire…Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots Granger, tout le monde _sait_ qu'elle a disparu…et bien Malefoy, il faut croire que les morts s'en fichent…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La Gazette du Sorcier, 3 Octobre, année 199…

_''La fin de Poudlard?_

_À la grande surprise de la population sorcière du Royaume-Uni, on annonce ce matin au ministère la mise en quarantaine de la célèbre école de sorciers. Désireuse de comprendre les raisons de cette décision aussi brutale qu'inattendue et soucieuse de répondre aux questions des nombreux parents d'élèves, la Gazette a envoyé ses meilleurs journalistes sur place afin d'obtenir des renseignements sur ce décret ministériel totalement imprévu.  
"Un cas de peste s'est déclaré au sein même de l'école, déclare le ministre Scrimgour au reporters. Nous nous voyons donc dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures sanitaires strictes afin d'empêcher la propagation dans tout le pays. D'ici quelques jours, une circulaire sera publiée et donnera les décisions prises par les autorités médicomagiques et gouvernementales pour traverser cette période douloureuse. Bien entendu, cet état de fait a été examiné et confirmé par plusieurs médicomages expérimentés et réputés pour leur compétence.»_

_Le médicomage Stanley Horn soutient en effet: «Cette maladie est extrêmement contagieuse et mortelle. Le seul moyen pour un sorcier d'en guérir est d'absorber l'antidote approprié: la potion contraplague* dont la conception peut durer plusieurs mois. Les moldus, eux, utilisent des sortes de potions préventives qu'on appelle vaccins, mais qui sont inefficaces sur les sorciers car la magie rejette la substance, et souvent, aggrave le mal. Toutefois, nous ferons appel à quelques médecins moldus pour fabriquer la contraplague._

_-Et vous n'en avez pas en réserve?_

_-Si, quelques fioles, mais la question n'est pas là: ce n'est pas la quantité de potion qui nous fait défaut; le problème se situe dans la nature même de la bactérie. Je m'explique: cela fait plusieurs siècles que le bacille ne s'était plus manifesté, mais il a quand même muté sous l'influence des ondes magico-radioactives, ce qui le rend donc immunisé contre le remède actuel. Et malheureusement, nous ne savons pas encore dans quelle mesure il s'est métamorphosé._

_-Si j'ai bien compris, les produits conçus à l'époque de la dernière épidémie sont inutilisables?_

_-Non, au contraire, ils peuvent servir de base pour la nouvelle potion, et grâce à eux, on pourra détecter quelques unes des mutation du virus.»_

_En attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux antidotes, les enfants devront restés enfermer à l'intérieur du château afin de ne pas répandre la contagion dans tout le pays. La réaction de certains parents ne se sont pas faites attendre:_

_«C'est horrible! C'est affreux! Nos enfants sont en danger de mort constant, et on les abandonne là-bas comme des chiens!» S'écrie une mère dont les quatre enfants sont bloqués à Poudlard._

_«Je trouve cela absolument scandaleux, s'indigne l'avocate des parents d'élèves.  
-Poudlard n'est plus un endroit sûr, on nous a menti jusqu'au bout de ligne, on trahi la confiance des familles: des pères, des mères et des enfants! Je dénonce l'attitude faussement protectionniste du ministère qui prive les enfants et les parents de leur dernier contact. Cette politique arbitraire n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une condamnation à mort de toute une jeune génération innocente.»_

_Cette décision brutale n'est pas sans inquiéter des économistes:_

_«C'est très grave, le monde sorcier est est peu dense en Angleterre, la disparation de cette génération de sorciers va créer un trou énorme dans les populations sorcière et moldues qu'il sera très difficile de combler. Il faudra s'attendre à de grosses difficultés économiques dans les années à venir: perte de jeunes diplômés sur le marché du travail, problème de renouvellement et des retraites, baisse des effectifs dans les écoles et les universités, répercussion sur le moral des citoyens et donc perturbations du travail sur un plan concret (dépression, maladies, suicides)…»_

_De nombreux parents moldus ne sont pas encore au courant de cet arrêt gouvernemental, le ministère s'occupera dans les prochains jours de prévenir le ministre moldu afin qu'il prenne les dispositions nécessaires pour annoncer l'information aux familles, et leur avertir que eux non plus ne peuvent récupérer leurs enfants, pour des raisons de sécurité._

_Nous nous tenons toujours fidèlement à l'écoute afin d'informer le plus vite possible la population du moindre changement._

_Toute l'histoire du virus p.7_

_Les traitements médicaux utilisés chez les moldus p.9_

_Témoignages des parents d'élèves p.11_

_Reporter: Mouche assassine"_

L'homme ricana en refermant le journal. Il se réjouissait ouvertement de la tournure des événements: tout allait bien pour lui et pour ses affaires: une population déprimée et amoindrie, de futurs ennemis en moins, le ministère affaibli, et Harry Potter bientôt trépassé. Certes, la perte de nombreux sorciers de sang pur était regrettable, même un peu fâcheuse, mais pour un tel résultat, ce n'était pas trop cher payé finalement. Après tout, pour arriver à ses fins, il faut parfois consentir à des sacrifices! À la guerre comme à la guerre, c'était le cas de le dire.  
Oui, la vie s'annonçait belle pour Lord Voldemort.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_«Circulaire ministérielle n°1795 du 5 Octobre 199…, votée à la majorité au Magenmagot_

_Le virus de la peste ayant été découvert à Poudlard, l'école est officiellement mise en isolation sanitaire. Par prudence et pour éviter toute contagion, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à sortir de l'enceinte, ni les parents de venir les chercher. Un cordon sanitaire sera installé autour du château, en vue de bloquer la contagion du virus.  
En revanche, il sera possible de communiquer par courrier après installation d'une équipe spécialisée pour désinfecté et contrôlé tout objet et hibou venant de Poudlard. À ce sujet, une lettre vous sera envoyée afin de vous informer quand il vous sera possible d'écrire à vos proches dans le château. Mais avant la mise en oeuvre de ce service, tout courrier venant de Poudlard, ou y partant, sera intercepté par le périmètre de sûreté mis en place, et renvoyé à son destinataire.  
Étant naturellement immunisés contre le virus, les elfes de maison assureront l'approvisionnement. Toutefois nous recommandons aux sorciers et aux sorcières la plus grande prudence, et de ne pas approcher ces créatures magiques qui pourraient être les porteurs involontaires des germes.  
Nous rappelons à la population qu'il s'agit là de mesures exceptionnelles, et pour le bien de tous. Nous rouvrirons les portes de Poudlard le plus tôt possible dès que l'épidémie se sera affaiblie.  
À l'adresse des parents moldus: nous regrettons infiniment ces événements tragiques, mais il ne vous est pas permis non plus de reprendre vos enfants car le virus peut aussi bien toucher les moldus que les sorciers.  
En vous remerciant de votre compréhension.»_

De rage, le chef de famille Malfoy froissa le papier encore tiède dans son poing. Son épouse, livide, les lèvres serrées, ne pouvait souffler mot. À l'instant même, leur pensée se rejoignirent dans un seul et même sujet d'angoisse: leur fils, leur unique enfant. L'homme avait essayé quelques jours plus tôt de graisser la patte de quelques contacts au ministère afin de faire sortir son fils, mais cela avait débouché à un échec cuisant. Chacun au ministère avait de la famille plus ou moins proche à Poudlard, et tout le monde se trouvaient logés à la même enseigne, par conséquent, l'entraide et la corruption étaient impossibles.  
L'aristocrate soupira et posa ses doigts sur les tempes, dire que pour une fois que la corruption était légitime, il fallait qu'elle échouât! Triste ironie du sort: le vice lui avait toujours réussi pour de mauvaises raisons, et au moment où la vertu s'en mêlait, la chance l'abandonnait. De quoi vous dégoûter de faire le bien en fin de compte!

Quant à la femme, elle se maudissait d'avoir empêcher son tout jeune enfant d'aller à Durmstrang il y a des années. Elle le revoyait, anxieux mais digne, très fier (peut-être un peu trop), à la gare King's Cross, entouré de tous ses amis d'enfance. Elle le revoyait monter dans le train sans se retourner, comme pour se rassure lui-même qu'il était un grand garçon, capable de vivre loin sans ses parents. Elle se souvint de leur attitude à eux, parents Malefoy: tout aussi dignes, fiers, et malgré eux légèrement attendri par le comportement typiquement adolescent de leur fils.

Elle s'arracha brusquement de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle vit son époux faire les cents pas.

«Qu'allons-nous faire monsieur?

-Je ne sais que répondre ma chère. J'avoue avoir épuisé mes ressources.

-Ne peut demander au ministre d'agir? Après tout, votre influence n'est plus à prouver.

Mais son mari hocha la tête en signe de dénégation:

-Personne ne nous aidera au ministère, chacun ne se préoccupe que de ses propres rejetons, pesta égoïstement Mr Malefoy.

La dame parut réfléchir un instant, puis demanda:

-Et le Maître? Pourquoi ne pas lui demander…?

-N'allez pas plus loin ma chère, coupa sèchement le lord, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera rien pour sauver Drago, ni aucun autre enfant de sang pur d'ailleurs.

-Que voulez-vous dire?» S'alarma Mrs Malefoy.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Adossée au canapé, recroquevillée contre son mari, Mrs Granger pleurait à chaudes larmes. Depuis qu'ils avait lu la circulaire ministérielle, les deux parents étaient effondrés. La mère sanglotait tout haut comme une enfant, et le père serrait les poings, maudissait tour à tour le ministère, les sorciers, Poudlard, lui-même et les médecins (le terme «médicomage» ne lui était vraiment pas familier).

Mais plus que le chagrin et le colère, la culpabilité terrassait les deux moldus. Ils s'en voulaient d'avoir laissé leur fille unique, pénétrer dans ce monde inconnu, menaçant et haïssable qui, en prenant la seule enfant qu'ils n'auraient jamais, leur avait tout pris en un seul instant, et ne leur avait laissé que leurs yeux pour pleurer et leurs remords pour les tuer à petit feu.

D'une voix enrouée, Mrs Granger gémissait:

«Ma fille…Hermione…pourquoi?»

De son côté, Mr Granger avait passé un bras autour de son épouse et la maintenait contre lui, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger, tout comme elle ressentait le besoin d'être protégée. De son autre main, il se tâtait le front, son cerveau tournait à plein régime afin de trouver une solution pour sauver sa fille de la mort, la sortir de son école, qui s'était transformée en prison digne des couloirs de la mort des États-Unis.

La voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses réflexions:

«Que peut-on faire?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans d'un coup.

-J'ai peur…je crains qu'on ne puisse…rien faire, souffla-t-il.

-Rien? S'étrangla-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas possible, il y a toujours une solution à…

-Non, l'interrompit son époux, j'ai réfléchi, et bien que ce soit terrible à admettre, nous sommes pieds et poings liés. La circulaire a été très claire: interdiction aux parents de venir chercher leurs enfants et les connaissant, leur fameux «cordon sanitaire» est sûrement composé de barrières enchantées pour repousser tout le monde du château, y compris les sorciers. En vérité, nous sommes complètement impuissants, et à la merci de ce fichu ministère de la magie.

-Seigneur! Tous ces enfants enfermés là-bas, en proie à la mort et à la souffrance, je n'ose même pas imaginer…

-C'est une véritable tragédie», conclut le père peu désireux de s'attarder sur ce drame.

Mr Granger craignait surtout de ne plus être capable de se contenir et d'éclater en pleurs à son tour. La pensée que sa fille était là-bas, peut-être déjà morte le torturait et lui serrait la gorge. Il se rappela alors son bébé aux yeux sombres, si petit, niché entre ses bras, à la fillette de trois ans qui souriait avec ses deux dents de devant en moins; il revoyait nettement l'insupportable gamine de six ans qui coupait fièrement ses cheveux touffus, pensant se transformer ainsi en princesse. Inconsciemment, le père ressassait les vieux souvenirs et faisait défiler, dans sa tête, la petite enfance de sa fille, comme pour faire marche arrière, changer les événements et retenir son enfant auprès de lui.

Derechef, la mère le tira de ses songes en posant une seule question, sans savoir qu'elle était toute la clé de la gigantesque énigme macabre:

«Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'intrigue: c'est de savoir comment le virus de la peste a pu se déclarer dans un lieu aussi clos que le château de Poudlard.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_Environ un mois plus tôt:_

Le _Poudlard Express_ crachait son panache de fumée blanche, à la plus grande joie des enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu de train aussi grand, ni aussi beau. Les grands, eux, se dépêchait de s'installer dans les compartiments encore vides, et les parents disaient au revoir, certains plus émus que d'autres. Et les amis se retrouvaient, souvent avec ravissement, parfois bruyamment comme ce groupe de jeunes gens qui riaient aux éclats, ou même tendrement comme les quelques jeunes couples ici et là, enlacés tels des jeunes pousses de lierre au soleil.

Une jeune fille brune, après avoir embrassé ses parents, furetait et tournait la tête de tous les côtés, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Enfin, un sourire éclaira son visage: elle venait d'apercevoir deux garçons, presque des hommes. Elle appela:

«Harry! Ron!

Ils se retournèrent, sourirent à leur tour, puis vinrent à la rencontre de leur amie:

-Hey! Salut Hermione.

Hermione donna une embrassade à chacun de ses amis, et s'étrangla de rire lorsque Ron la souleva presque. Elle était tellement contente de les revoir.

-Comment allez-vous les garçons?

-Ça va, sourit Harry.

-Sûr? Insista Hermione quelque peu soucieuse.

-Oui, je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répliqua gentiment le jeune homme, mais si tu veux consoler quelqu'un, occupe-toi plutôt de Ron, il a reçu un savon de Mrs Weasley.

-Hé! Protesta ce dernier faussement indigné. Espèce de traître! Faux frère!

-Oh! Tout de suite les grands mots, ricana Harry.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Demanda Hermione mi-intriguée, mi-amusée.

-Ben voyons! Intervint une voix traînante et désagréable. Comme si il fallait une vraie raison pour rosser cette tête d'abruti de Weasley.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, on n'attendait que toi pour partir justement, riposta Harry avant que Ron ne puisse répondre.

-C'est ça! Allez donc rejoindre vos amis les indésirables et les Sang-de…

-Bon! Ce n'est pas que nos retrouvailles m'ennuient, mais nous ferions mieux de rechercher un compartiment tout de suite avant qu'il n'y en ait plus un seul de libre.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est utile dans ton cas Granger, qui voudrait d'une…

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui? S'emporta Ron dont les oreilles étaient devenues écarlates. Ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi…

-Stop! Hurlèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps. Viens Ron, rajouta Hermione très calme, laisse-le tout seul, et pends pitié de lui plutôt, puisqu'il semble ressentir un besoin irrépressible de nous insulter pour justifier sa pauvre existence.

-Répète un peu cela Granger! S'énerva Malefoy piqué au vif.

-Drago?

Un jeune homme à la peau sombre s'était arrêté devant le groupe des adolescents enflammés, les jaugeant du regard, comme le ferait un vieillard devant une mêlée de petits enfants turbulents. Il reprit d'un ton où l'ironie le disputait à l'ennui:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces…personnes?

-Mais rien du tout Blaise, répondit Malefoy qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa maîtrise de soi, Je voulais simplement savoir si ces trois-là avaient par heureux hasard évolué du stade pouilleux. Mais je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à espérer, compléta-t-il dans un rictus.

-En doutais-tu sincèrement? Sourit Zabinni avec condescendance.

-Eh bien…commença Malefoy.

Il s'interrompit aussitôt: les trois Griffondors avaient disparu. Mécontent et vexé malgré lui, Malefoy jeta un regard furieux à son ami qui ne broncha pas, puis il se retourna pour se diriger vers le train à son tour, sa valise flottant devant lui. Ces idiots avaient tout de même raison, il devait vite se trouver compartiment lui aussi, et surtout le plus loin possible des ses _bien-aimés_ Griffondors. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire étrange de Zabinni derrière lui.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le train venait de démarrer, fendant la campagne à travers champs, telle une flèche rouge et blanche au milieu d'un paysage sauvage et vert forêt. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat, comme s'il ignorait que ce train-là menait ses occupants à la mort. Jamais la nature n'avait été aussi belle, insensible au drame subtil qui se mettait peu à peu en place, et dont les engrenages tournaient implacablement, au même rythme que les roues de la locomotive. Il est parfois des catastrophes que même leurs créateurs ne peuvent contrôler, lorsque la machine se met en route, ce n'est plus une affaire d'hommes, mais affaire de Diable.

Mais il était encore loin le temps des premières inquiétudes. Pour l'heure, les élèves de Poudlard étaient joyeux et plein d'entrain, à l'image de ce temps superbe qui leur semblait d'excellent augure, comme un accueil de bienvenue en Écosse. Un seul élève ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme, il était même plutôt déprimé. Depuis plusieurs minutes, il déambulait comme une âme en peine de compartiment en compartiment. Soupirant, il toqua à la porte de l'un d'eux, et fut soulagé d'entendre quelqu'un l'inviter à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte…

«Tiens, salut Neville. Comment vas-tu? demanda Harry.

-Heu…bien, merci, vous n'auriez pas vu Trevor, il s'est encore sauvé, se plaignit le jeune garçon d'un air malheureux.

-Non, désolé, répondit Hermione sur un ton d'excuse. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir avec nous. Tu auras le temps de le rechercher tout à l'heure.

-C'est très gentil, merci.

Timidement, Neville s'assit entre Hermione et Ron qui dut lui faire une place de mauvaise grâce.

-Au fait Hermione, est-ce je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai adoré la façon dont tu as remballé Malefoy?

-Mais oui Harry, répliqua-t-elle en riant, c'est la troisième fois j'ai compté!

-Tout cela est dans l'ordre: jamais deux sans trois, affirma Ron d'un air docte.

-J'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup amusée moi aussi, j'ai rarement vu Malefoy perdre tous ses moyens devant nous, et peut-être que ça se renouvellera.

-Attention Hermione, avertit Ron faussement menaçant, ton comportement ressemble dangereusement à celui d'une enfant gâtée.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Pendant que j'y pense, s'exclama la jeune fille. Pourquoi Mrs Weasley t'a passé un savon?»

Ron feignit ne pas avoir entendu et sortit un magazine de Quidditch, signifiant très clairement qu'il considérait l'incident comme étant clos. Gêné, Harry reprit la conversation avec Neville, et Hermione boudeuse qu'on l'ait si grossièrement ignorée, prit son livre de potions de sixième année et commença à réviser.

Le voyage fut peu mouvementé, ponctué par l'arrivée du chariot de nourriture, égayé par les récits des jeunes gens de leurs vacances (Harry resta vague dans sa description, ayant dû passer tout l'été chez les Dursley). Puis vint le moment où l'on parla Quidditch. Ron déclara vouloir se présenter au poste de gardien, Hermione resta soigneusement en-dehors de la conversation, et Harry était un peu nerveux à l'idée de prendre les rennes de l'équipe de Griffondor en tant que capitaine. Quant à Neville, il intervenait de temps en temps, plutôt timidement et peu intéressé par ce sport; puis soudain, se rappela une chose:

«Au fait Hermione, est-ce que tu vas reprendre le poste de préfète de sixième?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, un peu désarçonnée que Neville passe «du coq à l'âne». Enfin, elle retrouva ses esprits:

-Et bien…non à vrai dire…j'ai refusé.

-Refusé, mais pourquoi? S'étonna Neville

-Je me suis rendue compte que ça ne me plaisait pas tant que ça, de faire la discipline», répondit simplement Hermione.

Les deux autres garçons jetèrent un regard surpris à leur amie, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Après elle était grande, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Au fonds d'elle-même, Hermione se reprochait de leur mentir effrontément, mais comment aurait-elle pu leur expliquer alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas _pourquoi_ elle avait refusé?  
C'était ainsi: lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre et le badge, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de reprendre le poste cette année. Pourtant, si l'on exceptait la présence Ombrage, elle s'en était plutôt bien sortie l'année dernière. Mais curieusement, elle n'était plus motivée cette fois-ci, peut-être avait-elle pris goût à l'imprévu et que l'idée de reprendre une responsabilité familière l'ennuyait. Hermione se moqua d'elle-même: «Décidément, Ron a raison, j'ai tout de l'enfant gâtée, nos petites aventures de fin d'années ont déteint sur moi.»

Et puis, même si elle n'osait encore se l'avouer, Hermione redoutait surtout de se retrouver une fois de plus en présence du maudit Serpentard dénommé Malefoy. Non pas qu'elle eût peur de lui, elle n'avait simplement plus la patience de le supporter. Elle tremblait à l'idée de perdre un jour le contrôle de ses nerfs et de faire quelque chose de regrettable, comme lui jeter quelques sorts de son crû à la figure.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Pansy Parkinson, confortablement installé sur la banquette verte rembourrée, observait avec mélancolie son ami. Pensif, ne détachant pas les yeux du paysage qui défilait devant lui, Drago Malefoy ne laissait rien transparaître de ses réflexions. Pansy avait toujours été intimidée par Drago: enfants, il dominait toujours les jeux, il était le chef incontesté, et si quelqu'un voulait prendre sa place, il était immédiatement rejeté par une de ses paroles perfides et venimeuses dont il avait le secret. Il commandait, mais n'avait aucun ami, du moins, aucun égal.

Les choses avaient changé à Poudlard, avec l'arrivée de Blaise Zabinni, le seul qui ait tenu tête à Drago. Si les débuts avaient été difficiles, pour ne pas dire chaotiques, aujourd'hui, Blaise et Drago étaient comme deux doigts de la main.

«Ce thon! Grommela soudain le blond.

-Quoi?

-Granger, ce…ce thon aux dents de castor! Elle devrait avoir honte de paraître en public.

-Tu t'es encore énervé à cause d'elle, soupira Pansy, combien de fois t'ai-je répété qu'elle ne mérite même pas ton mépris.

-Fais attention Drago, avertit doucement Blaise, cette année, tu n'es plus préfet, ce qui signifie que tu ne pourras plus sanctionner comme avant.

-Merci de cette précision, ironisa Malefoy.

-Et tu auras plutôt intérêt à te faire discret, poursuivit Zabinni comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière réplique, car il y en a beaucoup qui te tiennent rancune pour…l'année dernière. On ne te fera pas de cadeau.

-Oui bon, s'impatienta Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne non plus. Je suis parfaitement capable de me débarrasser de ces idiots.»

La discussion s'arrêta et Zabinni abordait un air étrangement satisfait. Le sujet épineux, en l'occurrence Granger, venait une fois de plus d'être écarté, sans le moindre effort. Le Serpentard se félicitait intérieurement de son habileté. Pansy fit alors sursauter tout le monde:

«Au fait, est-ce que l'un de vous saurait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare en ce moment?»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois-ci, verdict? Je poursuis ou j'abandonne?  
Bonne semaine à vous tous.

* «contraplague» En anglais _plague_ veut dire peste.


	2. Septembre ou le prologue du drame

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** Début octobre: Poudlard est mis en quarantaine, au désespoir de la population. 1 mois plus tôt, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année consécutive, sans se douter le moins du monde du danger mortel qui les attend.

**Parole de l'auteur:** je suis vraiment très touchées de vos reviews, je ne pensais pas que ça allait plaire comme ça. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Quelqu'un m'a demandé si l'année de l'intrigue était importante, alors je réponds: pas du tout. Cette histoire aurait pu se passer n'importe quand, d'où l'idée de ne pas préciser la date.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 2: Septembre ou le prologue du drame

**Drame:** genre théâtral de l'époque du romantisme, qui mélange parfois le comique et le tragique dans une même intrigue.

«Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La grande salle était bondée ce soir-là, les joues rougies, les élèves discutaient joyeusement entre eux, et les professeurs bavardaient de tout et de rien, eux aussi. Tout cela créait un aimable brouhaha que le directeur ne cherchait pas à réprimer: il était bon, en ces temps sombres, que jeunes et vieux n'oublient pas de vivre. Les yeux attentifs du vieil homme se promenaient avec bienveillance sur son troupeau d'élèves, dont certains n'étaient encore que des enfants. L'humeur de Dumbledore s'assombrit lorsque son regard tomba sur trois jeunes gens de la table des Griffondors.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas directement de sa faute, Dumbledore se sentait coupable: il aurait mille fois préféré affronter Voldemort et son armée, sans aide, plutôt que laisser un seul gamin sous sa responsabilité faire face au mage noir. Parfois, il avait envie de transplaner, et de tout faire lui-même, d'un seul coup! Mais c'était impossible, car malgré toute sa puissance, il lui manquait quelque chose, un élément essentiel et indéfinissable…

Loin de se douter qu'ils étaient sujets de la réflexion du vieux directeur, et après un trajet quelque peu mouvementé en carrosse, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent avec soulagement à la table des Griffondors. Une fois installé, Ron entama sa complainte habituelle:

«Je meurs de faim.

-Comme toujours, ricana Seamus non loin de là.

-Et toi, ne commence à pas me courir sur le haricot! Sinon je raconte à Parvati que tu as le béguin pour sa soeur.

-Tu n'oserais pas! Blêmit l'irlandais.

-On pari?

-Vous avez peur de Parvati? S'étonna Harry.

-C'est parce que tu ne l'a jamais vu avec les petits copains de Padma, un vrai dragon! Affirma Dean, puis il singea la voix de fausset de la jeune fille: "Je te préviens, si tu fais de mal à ma soeur, je fais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus jamais fonder une descendance."

-Et…elle le fait vraiment? Demanda Harry faussement effrayé.

-S'il-vous-plaît les enfants, intervint doucement Hermione, nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer.»

Les trois garçons se rendirent comte que la moitié des gens de la grande salle les regardait. Rougissant, ils se détournèrent et devinrent sages comme des images. Après avoir accordé un regard de remerciement très digne à Hermione, le professeur McGonagall déroula une longue liste et appela les premiers élèves:

«Abbot Lucy»

Une petite fille, ressemblant fort à Hannah Abbot s'avança timidement vers le tabouret. Environ une minute après, elle était répartie à Poufsouffle. Hermione constata qu'il y avait un peu plus de nouveaux que d'habitude, beaucoup semblaient venir d'une famille moldue, tant mieux! C'était une excellente chose que le peuple sorcier s'accrût, et surtout que le nombre d'enfants de moldus augmentât. Ainsi, le ministère et les «vieilles familles» seront bien forcés un jour d'abandonner leur préjugés insultants.

Enfin, l'interminable répartition finit par s'achever, et le professeur Dumbledore se leva, au grand désespoir de Ron. En voyant le regard pétillant du vieux directeur, Harry se demanda si Dumbledore n'avait pas remarqué la détresse de son ami. Enfin, l'auguste vieillard fit son annonce:

«Bonsoir à tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour sa sept-centième année d'existence consécutive. C'est une date d'anniversaire importante, aussi, je vous demande bien vouloir la fêter en offrant votre bonne humeur et vos sourires: ce sont, je vous assure, les plus cadeaux que vous pouvez apporter à ces vieux murs. Mais je m'égare, aussi, laissez-moi vous présentez votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: le professeur Maugrey, qui a bien voulu ré-accepter le poste qu'il n'avait pu remplir deux ans auparavant.

Il y eut des applaudissements plus ou moins nourris selon l'ancienneté des élèves… aussi et selon leur maison. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, saluaient chaleureusement leur «vieil ami». Dumbledore reprit avec un sourire:

-Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je rappelle tout de même aux anciens élèves que la Forêt Interdite l'est toujours autant qu'avant, que les objets venant de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes des sieurs Weasley sont interdits dans ce château. Pour plus de précision, consultez la liste affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge. Bon appétit à tous!

-Ah! Et bien voilà enfin une information intéressante!»

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent discrètement. Sur le sujet de la nourriture et des repas, Ron était vraiment impayable, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout à leur réjouissance, qui aurait pensé que l'année qu'ils fêtait, était également (à peu de choses près) le six cent cinquantième anniversaire de la grande peste noire qui dévasta l'Europe entière.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla se matin-là, quelques jours après la rentrée, Luna ressentit un malaise. Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait, et c'en était d'autant plus inquiétant. Soupirant, la jeune fille étouffa un bâillement. À vrai dire, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle se sentait oppressée, comme si son inconscient l'avertissait de quelque chose. Mais ce matin, c'était différent: c'était comme si une véritable chape de plomb recouvrait ses épaules…et elle détestait cela.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait éprouvé semblables sentiments, c'était l'été dernier, et le parrain de Harry Potter, ce garçon si gentil, était mort assassiné par sa folle de cousine. Et bien avant cela, il y a environ six ans, c'était la mort de sa mère. Ce fut l'événement déclencheur: la petite fille de neuf ans qu'elle était, avait été profondément traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait laissé son instinct grandir avec elle, libre de ses «mouvements», sans chercher à l'étouffer dans le carcan de la froide raison. Elle n'était pas puérile, mais elle admettait tranquillement l'existence de certaines choses plus ou moins réelles, et elle se trompait rarement sur la nature des gens qu'elle rencontrait.  
Et c'est ainsi par exemple, qu'elle croyait volontiers à l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus, et qu'elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui allait inévitablement se passer un jour entre deux certaines personnes de sa connaissance. À ce souvenir, elle sourit, il existait parfois des gens faits pour s'entendre, d'autres non.

Perdue dans sa rêverie solitaire, pour la première fois de sa vie, un détail important échappa à l'oeil attentif de Luna, alors qu'il se carapatait à quelques pas de son lit.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Songeuse, Hermione interrogeait son reflet. Ses cheveux, plus emmêlés que jamais, pesaient lourds sur sa nuque; un jour, elle les couperait. Ginny lui avait expliqué il y a longtemps, que ce n'était qu'à partir de 16 ans, avec la fin de la puberté, que la magie accidentelle d'une sorcière (indispensable pour sa croissance) se «calmait», et qu'il était alors possible de changer sa coupe de cheveux. Haussant les épaules, elle les emprisonna comme elle put dans un chignon serré. Ses grands yeux sombres était encore légèrement cernés, comme tous les matins au réveil. Bâillant, elle ressortit de la salle-de-bains, laissant Lavande et Parvati jacasser entre elles.

Consultant, sa montre, elle préféra descendre directement dans la Grande Salle sans attendre Harry et Ron: ces deux-là ne réveilleraient pas avant trois quarts d'heures, inutile de patienter ou d'essayer de les tirer du lit, et puis ainsi, elle avait largement le temps de sortir de sa léthargie matinale.

Elle traversa les couloirs encore vides. À cette heure-là, peu de personnes descendaient déjeuner. La Grande Salle était presque déserte, quelques professeurs et une poignée d'élèves sommeillaient à moitié dans leur bol ou leur tartine. Hermione s'assit, face aux autres tables, et se servit généreusement en thé. Merveilleuse invention que le thé!

Elle fut soudain distraite de sa semi-conscience par l'arrivée du dernier Serpentard qu'elle eût souhaité voir à ce moment.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Pestant intérieurement contre les ronflements de ses condisciples qui l'empêchaient de dormir, Malefoy descendait ce matin vers la Grande Salle, de fort mauvais poil. Son humeur empira lorsqu'il vit _qui_ était déjà installé à la table des Griffondors.  
«Je dois être maudit», pensa-t-il.

N'accordant aucun regard à Granger, il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, et prit une large dose de café bien noir, la seule boisson qu'il supportait le matin, avec le silence et la solitude. Étant né dans une famille de "haut rang" comme la sienne, il jouissait pleinement de cet avantage au réveil: ses parents parlaient peu et déjeunaient très tôt, par habitude. À Poudlard, c'était plus difficile de satisfaire ses caprices, il était obligé de se lever aux aurores pour éviter la foule.

Brusquement, n'y tenant plus, il leva les yeux; elle ne le regardait pas, absorbée par quelque réflexion connue d'elle seule. Il l'observa attentivement: elle semblait préoccupée.  
«Probablement par ses chers parents vulnérables», pensa méchamment le jeune homme.  
Puis il se rendit compte de son erreur: la jeune fille était simplement un peu endormie.

Une réflexion étrange lui vint à l'esprit, qu'il chassa aussitôt. Drago se força à détourner les yeux et maugréa intérieurement: «Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe, il suffit que je la fixe deux minutes pour divaguer. Pourtant, c'est vrai que ses yeux ont la même couleur que mon café. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive encore?»

Dans un dernier effort, Drago, fixa son café et pensa à autre chose, il fut heureusement sauvé par l'arrivée de Pansy qui avait fini de se maquiller, il sourit. Pansy Parkinson était une jeune fille ravissante et très distinguée, mais elle était faible et avait peu de volonté. Non qu'elle fut sotte, mais elle ne se démarquait pas du tout. Drago avait une grande confiance en elle car il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal…et réciproquement.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Harry, Ron et quelques autres Griffondors, sortis miraculeusement de leur lits douillets et tièdes, s'assirent lourdement à côté d'Hermione, la faisant sursauter involontairement.

«Salut Hermione, marmonna Ron, bien dormi?

-Si on excepte les ronflements de Lavande, oui.

-Lavande ronfle? S'exclama Harry sincèrement stupéfait.

-Et oui, Potter, railla Hermione, même les filles peuvent ronfler, c'est dure la vie, hein?»

Harry paraissait choqué, et Ron, complètement indifférent: concentré sur ses oeufs brouillés, son cerveau n'avait pas pris la peine d'analyser la réponse d'Hermione. Constatant que son ami ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre, Hermione, qui se sentait d'humeur espiègle, le taquina:

«Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, va! Si ça peut te rassurer, Ginny, elle, ne ronfle pas.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles», contra Harry d'un ton un peu trop neutre.

Hermione ne fut pas dupe, mais n'insista pas, Ron n'étant pas loin: le sujet des amours de Ginny était plutôt sensible. Harry entama une discussion avec Seamus, toujours à propos de Quidditch, Hermione promena ses yeux sur l'ensemble des tables. Inconsciemment, elle raccrocha son regard sur Drago Malefoy qui paraissait en grande discussion avec son amie.

«Je me demande bien de quoi peuvent bien parler des pourris racistes comme Malefoy et Parkinson, persifla Hermione avec la plus mauvaise fois du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hermione?

-Rien, Ron, des bêtises.

-Des bêtises? Répéta-t-il. Toi?

-Oui, répliqua Hermione, Je réfléchissais à ce que Rogue pourrait bien nous réserver pour son cours aujourd'hui.»

L'effet fut immédiat et radical: Ron pâlit, et retourna à ses saucisses-bacon. Cette année, il avait décidé d'abandonner les potions; de toutes manières, son modeste A ne lui aurait pas permis de continuer, et il était incapable de supporter Rogue et son sadisme.  
Fière de son succès, elle commença à se réciter mentalement tous les cours de potions qu'elle avait lus pendant les vacances. Sa tasse de thé lui brûlait les mains; c'était la troisième fois qu'elle en reprenait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher: c'était comme…une drogue.

Hermione se rappela brusquement qu'elle n'avait pas terminé son sac. À regret, elle termina sa tasse d'une bonne rasade, grimaça lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge, puis se leva.

«Où tu vas Hermione? Demanda Harry.

-Chercher mon sac. On se voit tout à l'heure en potion.

-Ouaip, à tout à l'heure alors.

-C'est ça.»

Hermione sortit de la Grande Salle et gravit les marches du grand escalier menant aux dortoirs des élèves, sans imaginer que dans quelques minutes seulement, elle ferait une découverte qui allait radicalement bouleverser sa vie.  
Alors quelle traversait le couloir sud, qui longeait les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle entendit un bruit bizarre vers les toilettes en question. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début, puis le bruit se renouvela, insistant. Intriguée, elle s'approcha de l'endroit d'où le son venait. Les vitraux, poussiéreux, laissaient filtrer la faible lumière blafarde de l'aube, et le visage d'Hermione passait successivement de l'ombre à la pâleur. Quelque chose luisait dans la noirceur humide à l'entrée des toilettes. Elle se sortit sa baguette pour y voir plus clair:

«Lumos.»

Elle fit aussitôt un bond en arrière et poussa une exclamation de dégoût et d'effroi.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Drago avait terminé son petit déjeuner et se leva, dans l'intention de se rendre en cours de potions. Pansy le salua, à quoi il répondit par un bref «à tout l'heure». Il remontait les escaliers et s'apprêtait à aller dans le couloir Nord, lorsqu'il aperçut Granger penchée vers le mur des toilettes du fantôme pleurnicheur. Il la vit soudain se rejeter en arrière et pousser un cri étranglé.

Sa mauvaise humeur avait disparu, mais il avait envie tout de même envie de harceler cette enquiquineuse, et ce serait bête de laisser passer une telle occasion: les deux autres imbéciles n'étaient pas là, personne dans les parages. Parfait! Il passa à l'attaque:

«Et bien Granger! On a vu un fantôme? C'est vrai que pour un moldu, ça peut paraître impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas dangereux…hélas!»

Granger ne répondit pas, elle semblait perturbée par quelque chose. Perplexe, Drago suivit son regard, et comprit la raison de sa fascination malsaine: il y avait deux cadavres de rats, et un autre qui les regardait, les yeux rouges, l'aspect maladif. Malgré lui, Drago frissonna: ce spectacle était assez répugnant, et il regrettait que le sortilège d'_evanesco _fût inefficace sur les créatures vivantes…et mortes.

«C'est quoi ça Granger? Une dératisation-surprise? Plaisanta Drago.

Il avait voulu se moquer, mais le ton n'y était pas. Toutefois, elle parut se réveiller et lui jeta un regard furieux qui ne l'impressionna pas d'un iota. Enfin, elle répondit d'une voix sourde:

-À toi de me le dire Malefoy, je viens seulement d'arriver, et je les trouvés comme ça.

-Peut-être ont-ils trouvés la mort en te voyant avancer…Tu ferais mieux de partir avant que le dernier n'expire à son tour. Ça sent déjà tellement mauvais, avec toi en plus!

Mais à sa grande déception Granger ne rentra pas dans son jeu et lança un sort aux bestioles:

-_Incendio._

Les rats prirent feu et le dernier poussa quelques faibles couinements avant de s'éteindre à son tour. Incapable de tenir sa langue, Drago reprit d'un ton absent:

-Brûler vif un rat. Je ne te savais pas aussi cruelle Granger.

-Il serait mort de toutes façons trancha la jeune fille, il était corrompu, malade, et vu la couleur de ses yeux et le sang qu'il recrachait, il devait porter un virus pas très net. Mieux vaut donc qu'il garde ses microbes pour lui.

Drago ignorait ce qu'était un microbe, en revanche, il avait parfaitement compris le concept de corruption et de maladie.

-Si tu veux mon avis Granger…

-Je ne le veux pas, l'interrompit brusquement Granger.

-…il n'y pas que les rats qui sont corrompus, poursuivit Drago sans tenir compte de la remarque de Granger.

-Tu penses qu'il y a d'autres malades dans le château? S'inquiéta alors Miss-Naïve.

Malefoy jubilait: le poisson mordait à l'appât.

-Oui, deux pour être exact, précisa-t-il.

Granger lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-Dumbledore pour accueillir les Sang-de-Bourbes, et Poudlard lui-même pour les supporter.

-J'aurai dû m'en douter», marmonna Granger.

Malefoy éclata de rire, et la planta sur place, il était grand temps de rejoindre les cachot pour le cours de potions, il ne manquerait qu'il ne soit pas pile à l'heur devant la salle.  
Hermione, quant à elle faillit pousser un juron lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre: plus que cinq minutes! Ce maudit chien allait la mettre en retard. Sans aucun souci de sa dignité, elle courut vers la salle commune des Griffondors, le rire moquer de Malefoy résonnant en écho dans ses oreilles. Aucun des deux n'avait ressenti la gravité de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, événement paraissant anecdotique, pour ne pas dire banal que la mort de ces bêtes dans un château.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_Journal de Ginny Weasley, le 15 Septembre 19…_

_«Depuis quelques temps, il se passe des événements tellement bizarres, que si je n'y assistais pas quotidiennement, je n'y croirais pas. Mes mains tremblent et je ne n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour raconter, tout cela est tellement…insolite. On se croirait dans un rêve douteux, à mi-chemin entre le cauchemar et le réveil. Mais peut-être devrais-je dire d'abord ce qui s'est passé, sans analyser._

_Voilà, aujourd'hui, on a dénombré une soixantaine de cadavres de rats dans le château, tous morts de la même manière: les yeux rougis, pelés par endroit, en crachant du sang. Et cela ne semble pas s'arrêter. Cela fait dix jours que ça dure et le nombre augmente sans cesse. Jusqu'où ira-t-il? Personne ne peut le prévoir; «là où vivent les hommes, vivent les rats», me disait Hermione encore ce matin, il peut y en avoir des milliers, voir plus…Hermione…elle m'a raconté que la première fois qu'elle en avait vu, c'était il y a une semaine. Elle est très inquiète de tout cela, je crois qu'elle sait quelque chose (ou en tous cas, elle l'a deviné), mais qu'elle n'ose pas le dire. _

_Peut-être s'agit-il d'un mal très grave et qu'elle ne veut affoler tout le monde; si c'est cela, alors ce n'est pas une décision très sage de sa part. À court terme, c'est peut-être plus confortable, mais à long terme, ça peut devenir extrêmement dangereux, car on mettra plus de temps pour réagir: au mieux, on se sera protégé trop tard, au pire, on n'en aura même pas eu le temps._

_Enfin…s'il n'y avait que les rats! Luna est devenue invivable: elle est tellement sur les nerfs que ça la rend agressive. Aujourd'hui elle s'en est prise à Harry: il voulait lui demander si elle allait bien, elle l'a envoyé littéralement sur les roses. J'ai peur que ces événements ne lui réussissent pas du tout, à personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il y a comme une atmosphère malsaine flotte dans l'air, même à l'extérieur du château, tout le monde est tendu, d'ici peu de temps, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il y ait des meurtres. Espérons tout de même que tout cela cesse rapidement._

_Le 21 Septembre 19…_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est décidé, je parle à Hermione! Ce n'est plus possible! Neuf cents rats retrouvés aujourd'hui, disséminés un peu partout dans le château. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Quelle est cette histoire de fous? Est-ce que nous sommes tous victimes d'un sortilège hallucinatoire? Est-ce que nous rêvons tout haut? J'ai la certitude maintenant qu'Hermione nous cache des trucs. Je l'ai vue pleurer devant une des centaines de cadavres retrouvés aujourd'hui. Et quand elle a croisé mon regard peu après, elle avait le teint cendreux, et un air tellement tellement coupable que c'en était un aveu en soi._

_Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ce soir, je vais lui parler, et je suis déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau, si son secret concerne les…folies de ces derniers temps, elle DOIT nous en parler. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, je le sais à présent, je le sens de tout mon être.»_

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Fatiguée, Hermione parcourait distraitement son livre de métamorphose. À la salle commune des Grinffondors, pour une fois, l'ambiance était morose, les élèves, silencieux pour la plupart étaient incapables de penser à autre chose que les rats, de même que les rares bavards revenaient toujours à ce même sujet de discussion.  
Elle-même plongée dans ses réflexions, ne vit pas la menace qui descendait du dortoir des filles et qui s'avançait à présent vers elle. Lorsque son instinct lui commanda de lever les yeux, elle se jeta brutalement sur le côté…heureusement à temps. Mais elle émit un couinement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle se cognait le dos contre une table. C'est alors qu'elle vit le rat qui avait galopé vers elle, grossir, doubler, puis tripler de volume, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Le rongeur avait finalement atteint la taille d'un troll. Il la ragardait férocement, et ouvrit grand sa gueule, s'apprêtant à l'avaler d'une bouchée. Hermione hurla…

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Elle se réveilla, encore en proie à l'atroce vision qui l'avait possédée. Autour d'elle, Parvati et Lavande et Ginny (qui avait accouru dès les premiers cris déments de son amie) la regardaient, l'air vraiment soucieuse. La jeune réveillée se rendit compte qu'elle était tombée de son lit, et qu'elle avait heurté le coffre qui contenait les affaires de Parvati.

Lorsqu'elle fut parfaitement consciente et qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait simplement fait un cauchemar, incapable de se contenir, écrasée par la fatigue et le stress récent, ses nerfs craquèrent, et elle éclata en sanglots nerveux où elle y mêlaient des excuses incohérentes et des plaintes confuses. Compatissantes, les filles s'approchèrent d'elle et la couchèrent; elles-même ne dormaient pas, accablées par les récents événements.

Ginny resta auprès de son amie, la consolant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité, en songeant à l'éprouvante discussion qu'elle avait eu au cours de la soirée avec Hermione.

_Quatre heures plus tôt:_

Fatiguée, Hermione parcourait distraitement son devoir de métamorphose. À la salle commune des Grinffondors, pour une fois, l'ambiance était morose, les élèves, silencieux pour la plupart étaient incapables de penser à autre chose que les rats, de même que les rares bavards revenaient toujours à ce même sujet de discussion.  
Elle-même plongée dans ses réflexions, ne vit pas la menace rousse qui descendait du dortoir des filles et qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber dessus. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux de son livre, elle réprima un sursaut: Ginny était campée devant elle, dressée de toute sa stature, les poings sur ses hanches, imitant, peut-être sans le savoir, l'attitude résolue de sa mère: Mrs Weasley. D'un ton impérieux, elle lança:

"Nous devons parler.

-Je t'écoute, répliqua Hermione d'un ton las.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?

-Mais…je ne sais pas, bredouilla Hermione.

-À d'autres! Rétorqua Ginny. J'ai bien vu ton petit manège, tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux pas le dire, ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Je crois que tu as besoin de repos Ginny, suggéra Hermione froidement. Tout comme nous tous ici, d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-elle plus haut à l'adresse de ceux qui les épiaient.

-Hermione, reprit Ginny d'un ton plus mesuré, si tu sais quelque chose, tu DOIS le dire, je ne sais pas ce qui se pase, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que la situation est vraiment alarmante. Plus vite on saura ce que c'est, plus vite on pourra lutter.

-Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir autant de certitudes, parce que moi, je nage en pleine confusion.

-Ça prouve que tu as bien une idée…

-Mais qui n'en a pas? Riposta Hermione dont la patience commençait à s'amenuiser. Tout le monde fait des suppositions et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas médecin…ni meilleur que vous sur ce domaine.

-Hermione, supplia Ginny, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me nommer exactement la situation, je veux simplement connaître ton opinion. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu penses, s'il-te-plaît.

-Mais puisque je te répète…

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ou la fausse modeste", hurla alors Ginny, puis avant qu'elle ait pu retenir ses paroles: "Tu sais quelque chose, forcément, et si tu refuses de nous le dire, c'est alors que tu veux nous voir tous mourir et que tu es contre nous!"

Hermione eut alors une expression étrange, qui ressemblait vaguement à de la haine, et Ginny avait blanchi instantanément. Un silence de tombe s'était abattu dans le salle commune. Même Harry et Ron, qui n'avaient pas osé intervenir dans ce duel de femmes dans lequel ils n'avaient aucune place, avaient interrompu leur partie d'échecs et les regardaient, vaguement effrayés.  
Enfin, après de longues minutes, pesantes comme de la poix, Hermione rangea son sac avec des gestes trop lents pour être naturels, et un visage impénétrable. Épouvantée, Ginny voulut se faire pardonner:

"Excuse-moi Hermione, je ne voulais pas…je ne pensais pas…

-C'est bon Ginny, je crois tout a été dit, déclara Hermione d'un ton affreusement posé, restons-en là pour ce soir, et suit plutôt le conseil que je t'ai donné tantôt."

La jeune fille remonta tranquillement le dortoir, et c'est en entendant claquer violemment la porte que les Griffondors comprirent que Hermione Granger n'avait encore entièrement récupéré son calme. Sentant poindre une migraine, Ginny prit se prit la tête entre les mains. Malgré sa bonne volonté, Hermione était rancunière, orgueilleuse, et elle en était la première consciente, c'est pourquoi elle s'efforçait de se corriger, surtout vis-à-vis des autres.  
Ginny s'en voulait de lui avoir fait une scène pareille, alors que son amie aussi était à bout. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Comment Hermione pourrait-elle oublier les paroles abjectes qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage?

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Drago jeta un regard ennuyé à la petite assemblée autour de lui. D'habitude, il parvenait toujours à éviter la corvée de ces réunions assomantes (et il n'était pas le seul), qui avaient lieu entre sixièmes et septièmes années, une fois par mois. Mais le caractère exceptionnel de celle-ci faisait qu'une absence ne serait plus seulement détectée, mais blâmée en prime, et qui dit "blâme" chez les serpentards, dit aussi "ennuis jusqu'au cou".  
Warrington, septième, lança le «débat» d'un ton théâtral:

«Camarades, nous sommes ici pour parler des incidents étranges qui se déroulent à Poudlard depuis quinze jours. J'attends vos propositions.

Les regards mornes qui lui répondirent, confirmèrent ce que Drago présageait: il n'était pas tout seul à vouloir partir. Enfin, courageusement, un sixième répondit timidement:

-C'est peut-être une farce que nous jouent les Griffondors: ils ne ratent jamais une occasion pour se rendre intéressants.

-Ce serait tout à fait logique, mais je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas ça: j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a eu une «crise» hier soir dans leur salle commune, intervint une septième année.

-Quelle genre de crise?

-Apparemment, la sang-de-bourbe Granger et son amie Weasley, une traîtresse à son sang, se sont carrément engueulées à propos de…de tout ça.»

Drago sourit, il se souvenait du visage aux traits tirés de Weasley, le lendemain de la fameuse dispute, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la harceler à ce propos. S'en était alors suivi un spectacle mémorable où la rouquine avait fait une mini-crise de nerfs, juste devant lui. Puis Potter et ses poteaux avaient rappliqué.  
Et pendant que Granger emmenait rapidement son amie au calme, Potter tentait de maintenir Weasley qui voulait lui sauter dessus, merveilleuse journée! Le seul inconvénient, c'était la retenue qu'il avait écopée à cause de cette petite affaire. Merci McGonagall!

-Oui d'accord, concéda le premier sixième année, mais c'était peut-être parce que l'une des deux n'était pas dans le coup, et que…

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout, répliqua Blaise Zabinni, et je suis d'accord avec Stéphanie: pour cette fois, les Griffondors n'y sont pour rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu es allé espionner chez eux? Gouailla toujours le même sixième année.

Zabinni l'ignora superbement, et Warrington, voulant calmer le jeu, conclut simplement:

-Bon, exit les Griffondors! Autre chose?

Théodore Nott proposa à son tour:

-Il se peut que j'aie tort, mais je crois avoir une idée sur la cause de la mort de ces rats…mais ça ne va pas vous plaire.

-Parle.

-Et bien ça ressemble à une maladie, un virus pour être exact, mais je ne me rappelle plus son nom.

-Nous voilà bien avancé, commenta Drago pour la première fois.

-La ferme Malefoy! Aboya Warrington.

-Ça y est, je me souviens! C'est une maladie moldue, et ça s'appelle…

-Quoi?

-Mais tu es malade!

-Ça va pas la tête!

-Tu es fou!

-Imbécile!

-Si c'est pour dire des conneries, ferme-la!

-Silence! Tonna Warrington. Autre chose?»

Impassible, Théodore Nott se renferma dans son mutisme et n'insista pas, mais avec Blaise, ils échangèrent un regard entendu, sous l'oeil attentif de Drago. Ce dernier n'écoutait plus, il s'interrogeait sur les derniers propos de Nott. Choquants au début, ils n'étaient pourtant pas absurdes quand on y réfléchissait bien. Mais comment une maladie moldue pouvait atteindre un sorcier? Drago hocha, c'était impossible, naturellement. En revanche, peut-être était-ce un virus de la famille de la dragoncelle? Voilà qui était tout à fait rationnel…et rassurant car on savait lutter contre cette maladie. Vraiment, si ce n'était que cela, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Et c'est pareil qu'au premier chapitre, si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous me le dîtes (ou pas), et je vous laisse tranquille avec cette fic.

Bonne semaine.


	3. L'horrible soirée du 28, ou l'incubation

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le mois de septembre s'est déroulé dans la tension, des rats ont été retrouvés jour après jour, et leur nombre ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter d'augmenter. La nervosité et un climat de crainte s'installe, Hermione se dispute avec Ginny, Drago, lui est encore bien sûr de lui.

**Parole de l'auteur: **les choses vont s'accélérer, il est temps.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Chapitre 3: L'horrible soirée du 28, ou l'incubation

**Incubation:** temps compris entre le début de l'infection et l'apparition des premiers symptômes d'une maladie.

«Au secours! À l'aide!…il va très mal monsieur…Il est mort!…»

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Il pleuvait ce matin-là à Poudlard, impossible de mettre le nez dehors. Un vent glacée sifflait, gémissait dans les gouttières et semblait trouver écho dans les cachots, glacés pour la saison. Malgré les nombreux feux sous les chaudrons, les élèves ne parvenaient pas à se réchauffer et on entendait distinctement les dents claquer dans la classe.

Drago suivait d'un oeil morne les instructions au tableau pour une potion de vieillesse qui permettait de prendre dix années pendant une journée. Sacré Rogue! Même pendant les crises les plus folles, il trouvait la motivation et l'énergie de faire trimer ses «bandes de cornichons» (comme il les surnommait affectueusement).

Résigné, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire aux ingrédients, devant laquelle se trouvait déjà, à son grand déplaisir, une Granger visiblement concentrée. Le souvenir du petit fait-divers, dont il avait été le fautif la veille, lui revenant en mémoire, Drago sourit cruellement, et s'approcha sans bruit de sa cible.

«Hum…hum!

Granger frémit, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Est-ce que miss Granger dénierait à écarter son auguste postérieur afin que je puisse me servir en ingrédients dans la réserve, et plus vite que ça?

-Voyons Malefoy, personne ne t'a appris la politesse étant petit? C'est vrai que si l'on confie son enfant aux soins des serviteurs ou des elfes de maison, son éducation laisse à désirer.

-Ah! C'est bien vrai, que veux-tu Granger! Mais je ne suis pas trop à plaindre: j'aurais pu par exemple être élevé par des animaux, ou pire: par…

-…des moldus, acheva Granger, tu vois Malefoy, comme tu es prévisible? Vous autres, les «sangs-purs», vous êtes tous les mêmes au fonds: tous taillés dans le même moule, abrutis de consanguinité, et incapables de penser par vous-même, une armée de clones n'aurait pas fait mieux.

-Sur le chapitre de la consanguinité Granger, les moldus n'ont pas de leçons à nous donner! Quand on regarde leurs têtes de pouilleux, leurs taudis qui leur sert de logement et leur comportement de mouton servile, tout cela sans inceste, on ne peut que redouter leur progéniture lorsqu'elle possède des pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione s'empourpra et cracha d'un ton maîtrisé:

-Tu savais Malefoy, que même les moutons ont compris qu'il ne devaient pas s'accoupler entre frères et soeurs? Et nos «tête de pouilleux» valent toujours mieux que VOS têtes de cadavre dégénéré. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte du spectacle navrant que vous offrez. J'aurais volontiers pitié de vous si vous n'étiez pas aussi mauvais. En fait, cela me donne plutôt envie de rire.

-Prends garde à toi, petite Granger, fait très attention à tes arrières, menaça Malefoy. N'oublie pas qu'en dépit de tes faibles talents, tes pauvres parents moldus, eux, restent vulnérables.

-Merlin j'ai peur! Ironisa Hermione. Moi, au moins, je suis capable de me défendre toute seule, sans être obligée de me cacher derrière un autre, ni de rabaisser mes semblables pour me prouver que je suis un homme.»

Là-dessus, elle repartit à sa place, fière de sa victoire, laissant derrière un Malefoy animé d'une colère froide, et déterminé à se venger. Plongé dans ses machinations, Drago sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de Blaise Zabinni qui le scrutait avec attention. Il préféra l'ignorer et mettre au point sa vengeance, l'occasion était parfaite: lorsqu'on atteignait la moitié de la préparation, la potion devenait très réactive à l'ajout de tout élément étranger…comme la racine de mandragore par exemple.

La vengeance étant un plat qui se mange froid, Drago prit patience et attendit que Granger ait complètement fini sa «demi-préparation» (et celle de Potter au passage). Il avait soigneusement calculé son coup: la potion de Granger serait ratée et plutôt mouvementée, sans plus: il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire repérer en mettant inutilement toute la classe en danger. Alors, elle augmenta l'intensité des flammes sous son chaudron…c'était maintenant ou jamais!

De son côté, Hermione, inconsciente de la menace, se pencha vers son sac pour y prendre des mouchoirs. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Harry s'apprêtant à mettre des crins de licorne dans sa potion. Elle l'avertit, trop tard:

«Harry, non!»

BOUM!

Il y eut comme une irruption volcanique: le chaudron de Harry explosa, et la potion aspergea la classe de tous les côtés. Dès le cri de Hermione, d'instinct, tous les élèves s'étaient réfugiés sous leur table, et leurs préparations, pour tous, étaient trop peu avancées pour réagir avec les projections.  
En revanche, abasourdie, Hermione n'avait pas bougé, paralysée par la stupeur, contemplant les dégâts de la potion ratée, qui n'était en soi, ni dangereuse, ni brûlante. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué la bombe à retardement qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.  
La potion de Hermione, rendue extrêmement sensible par la mandragore, avait elle aussi reçu quelques gouttes: elle finit par virer du rouge au gris, et devint complètement instable. Mais Rogue, attentif depuis le début, vit la réaction violente du mélange qui commençait à s'emballer, et comprit en un éclair. D'une voix altérée par la panique, le professeur hurla:

«Granger, baissez-vous!»

BAM!

Nouveau cataclysme! Hermione n'eut pas le temps de crier, ni même d'avoir peur. Sa potion retomba en pluie comme un feu d'artifice, puis une brume épaisse recouvrit toute la classe. Toussant et crachotant, Rogue jeta un sort de dissipation et d'oxygénation. Il recommanda dune voix forte aux élèves, toujours recroquevillés sous leur bureau, de se recouvrir le nez et la bouche d'un mouchoir ou d'un morceau de tissus de leurs vêtements, de ne surtout pas bouger, de fermer les yeux et de se baisser au maximum car l'air frais était toujours près du sol.

Enfin, deux minutes plus tard à peine, le brouillard se dissipa et offrit aux élèves une vision glaçante: les yeux clos, le teint mortellement pâle et les bras repliés sur son thorax, Hermione était allongée dans une vague position de défense, suprême instinct de survie; cependant, aucune trace de potion sur elle. Rogue soupira de soulagement: son sort de protection permanente avait bien fonctionné. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien contre les forces de projections, sinon les atténuer à l'instant même où elles se produisent, ce qui était rarement faisable, bien entendu.  
Le professeur reprit les choses en mains:

«Relevez-vous tous, le danger est passé. Remettez de l'ordre dans vos affaires et rangez vous à l'entrée, mais ne sortez pas avant mes premières instructions. Mr Malefoy, venez m'aider je vous prie…non Mr Potter, retournez avec les autres! Votre stupidité chronique et votre incapacité héréditaire ont assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui. Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, il me semble vous avoir demandé de venir.»

Le professeur avait adopté une manière de donner des ordres qui ôtait toute envie de s'y opposer. Mort d'inquiétude et de culpabilité, Harry surveilla les deux protagonistes du coin l'oeil, ainsi que son amie, encore inconsciente.  
Inquiet lui aussi, Drago s'avança avec la lenteur des enfants qui n'ont pas la conscience tranquille. Rogue n'aurait même pas besoin de la légimencie: le coupable se dénonçait tout seul; il y avait bien sûr «l'accident Potter», mais pour une fois, l'homme était obligé de reconnaître que c'était l'action de Drago qui avait failli tourner au drame, sans son sortilège du bouclier…Rogue se résolut de ne pas y penser. Il y avait plus urgent!

Avec de rapides mouvements sûrs, le professeur retourna son élève inconsciente de telle sorte qu'elle soit allongée sur le côté. Elle n'avait rien, à part une grosse bosse derrière la tête et sa nuque semblait un peu rouge, aucune blessure, même superficielle, heureusement. Elle avait du se cogner contre le pied de la table et le choc l'avait assommée…elle s'en tirerait bien, par chance.

D'un regard sévère, Rogue intima d'un ton sans réplique, au jeune Malefoy qui le regardait faire, intrigué par ces gestes et ces précautions étranges de premier secours qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vus:

«Mr Malefoy, ayez l'obligeance de soutenir la tête de votre camarade pendant que je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour la soigner. Et vous autres, cria-t-il à l'adresse de la classe devant la porte, le cours est suspendu! Allez tous à l'infirmerie faire un petit examen de prudence, mais si vous n'y allez pas, tant pis pour vous, c'est votre problème, vous vous débrouillerez avec les médicomages lorsque les choses s'aggraveront!

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier: en trente secondes, la classe était vide.

-Et bien, approchez, je vais vous montrer: mettez-vous à genoux…non, comme ceci…bon! Maintenant posez vos mains à plat sur vos cuisses…allons ne faites pas le gamin…et tournez vos paumes vers le ciel…parfait…voilà, vous maintenez la tête de miss Granger de cette manière et vous ne bougez plus avant mon retour.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie? Protesta Malefoy.

-Ne discutez pas petit ingrat! Quand on fait une bêtise, il faut l'assumer, et la payer, sinon la réparer. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait pas été aussi indulgent que moi. La faute grave que vous avez commise aurait pu coûter la vie à plusieurs personnes, et elle mériterait habituellement, au moins trois semaines de retenue. Alors estimez-vous heureux, pauvre sot!»

Là-dessus, Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers sa réserve, laissant à un Drago boudeur le temps de méditer sur son sermon. Forcé de rester immobile dans une position peu confortable, le jeune homme grommela: «Super, me voilà devenu l'oreiller personnel de Granger. Remarque, quand elle s'en rendra compte au réveil, ce sera peut être drôle.»

La tête de Hermione reposait en effet dans ses mains, sur ses cuisses, et il pouvait sentir, à travers le tissus de sa robe de sorcier, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, étrange sensation…N'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de l'observer, Drago l'observa. En dépit du choc qu'elle avait reçu derrière la tête, son chignon était miraculeusement intact, si l'on exceptait les quelques mèches folles qui reposaient comme de fins petits serpents sur son visage. Drago fut surpris du contraste entre ses cheveux et la pâleur de son visage, telle une perle de lait dans une tasse de chocolat.

«Voilà que je me remets à délirer. Elle n'est pas jolie pourtant, aucune finesse, ni noblesse dans ses traits. Alors pourquoi je doute?»

Drago stoppa ici son débat philosophique intérieur: Hermione avait ouvert les yeux. L'esprit complètement embrumé, elle ne se rappelait plus où elle était. Une douleur atroce dans la nuque et derrière le crâne lui fit pousser un grognement sourd. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle avait l'impression que le sol tanguait sous son corps.  
Elle voulu se retourner sur dos pour se mettre en position plus confortable, mais son cou la fit alors horriblement souffrir et elle dut y renoncer. Elle s'aperçut soudain que son corps était étendu sur le dallage dur et froid des cachots, alors que sa tête reposait sur un coussin chaud et doux. Une odeur légère et douce de lessive s'en exhalait.

Levant les yeux, elle comprit que le «coussin» était en fait des genoux d'homme. Sans aucune gêne, ni arrière pensée, elle inclina légèrement la tête vers le bas, son nez touchant le tissus, et elle huma à plein nez cette senteur printanière qui l'environnait. Les yeux fermés, une foule de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire: lorsque, petite fille, son père faisait la sieste, elle aimait grimper à côté de lui, reposer sa tête sur ses genoux, et respirer son parfum. Il posait alors sa grosse main sur sa petite tête et lui caressait tendrement ses cheveux touffus.

Elle sourit à ce rappel, et soupira dans un chuchotement: «Mon père!»  
Elle regrettait presque qu'il n'y eut pas de main dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, des voix retentirent au-dessus d'elle, mais elle ne les comprenait pas, perdue dans ce monde curieux et intime qu'est la mémoire. Des mains osseuses et rudes appliquèrent vivement sur son cou endolori un baume glacé qui la soulagea instantanément. Elle reprit brusquement conscience de la réalité: elle était couchée à même le sol de salle de cours de potion…et sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Elle leva la tête sans effort, et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait «dormi» sur…

«Malefoy?

-Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger? Interrogea brusquement Rogue

-Oh! Euh…bien, je vous remercie, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-Vous sentez-vous capable de marcher jusqu'à votre salle commune.

-Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Très bien, alors allez-y tout de suite et reposez-vous pour aujourd'hui, je vous ferai un mot.

-Attendez…je voulais vous remercier, et que s'est-il passé?

-Vos amis vous raconteront, je ne pas que ça à faire, et en attendant, je vous ai dit de dégager! Vous connaissez la sortie, non? À moins que le choc ait complètement réduit vos minables capacités mentales.»

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus, Hermione tourna les talons et sortit sans un mot, ni au revoir. Rogue souffla, encore une journée épuisante, heureusement, il n'avait plus qu'une heure, où il recevait deux classes reposantes de première année: Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, des cours relativement calmes, des élèves paisibles, et des potions faciles.  
Se rappelant la présence de l'autre garçon, il se tourna vers Drago:

«Allez, filez!»

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement de la salle à son tour. Tout à coup, au loin, on entendit un hurlement strident…

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le spectacle était atroce, et l'odeur, insoutenable: au moins deux milles rats morts ou agonisant gisaient le long du couloir Ouest qui menait vers le dortoirs des Poufsouffles. La fillette qui avait crié, Lucy Abbot, était tombée et vomissait contre le mur. Les jambes flageolant et le teint cireux, sa soeur la soutenait tant bien que mal et tentait de l'écarter de ce charnier. Beaucoup de filles pleuraient de peur et d'horreur.

Au milieu de la foule, Drago titubait, totalement hagard et préféra ne pas penser du tout pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour traverser le carrefour bondé, détourner soigneusement les yeux, et rejoindre son dortoir par le couloir Nord. Oui, d'abord, faire tout cela, après seulement, réfléchir! Plus tard, plus tard…

Il se trouva enfin devant son lit, sans même se souvenir comment il était y parvenu. Alors, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps, il s'écroula lourdement sur les draps frais lavés. Il n'avait même plus la force de se déshabiller. Il ferma l'oeil et s'endormit sur le coup.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Le soir même de l'abominable découverte, les Poufsouffles furent autorisés à dormir dans la grande salle. Ils furent rejoints par de nombreux autres élèves qui ne voulaient pas rester isolés ce soir-là, redoutant le moment où il se retrouveraient dans le noir. Harry, Ron et Hermione comptaient parmi ceux-là.

Au départ, voyant qu'Hermione semblait malade à l'idée de remonter toute seule dans son dortoir, Ron lui avait proposé gentiment de dormir en bas, et elle s'était empressée d'accepter avec joie. Puis, Harry avait suivi le mouvement, préférant lui aussi de rester en compagnie de ses amis pour cette nuit. De toutes façons, personne ne trouverait le sommeil, alors s'il fallait passer une nuit blanche, mieux valait que ce fût avec quelqu'un d'autre: les soirées sont si longues lorsqu'on est seul et terrorisé.

Prévoyant, et dans sa grande sagesse, Dumbledore accueillit sans hésiter les enfants des autres maisons, à grand renfort de sacs de couchage et d'oreiller. Le sol fut transformé en confortable tapis de mousse, afin d'aider tous ces pauvres petits à se détendre et penser à autre chose. Il y avait de tout: les Poufsouffles, beaucoup de Serpentards, quelques Serdaigles et une poignée de Griffondors. Tous recherchait la compagnie et le réconfort, d'où qu'il vienne! Mais surtout, ne pas rester isolé!

Bien que la situation fût plutôt difficile, le vieil homme était plutôt satisfait de sa tournure: ces malheurs pouvaient avoir, à plus ou moins long terme, des effets bénéfiques sur l'entente inter-maisons, la solidarité entre les élèves. Mais surtout, rien de mieux qu'une bonne peur et une cohabitation forcée pour briser toute forme de stéréotypes, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, ce serait bien plus efficace qu'une interminable campagne de sensibilisation.

Harry somnolait à moitié, lorsqu'un enfant s'arrêta devant eux, et les regarda avec insistance. Croyant être victime d'une hallucination, Harry se redressa, et se frotta les yeux. Remarquant son agitation, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent à leur tour, virent eux aussi un petit garçon, planté devant eux, qui les dévorait du regard, des étoiles dans les yeux et sur ses joues. Son air suppliant qui n'appelait qu'eux, convainquit Hermione que ce n'était pas une vision. Elle se reprit et demanda doucement:

«Tu as besoin de quelque chose, petit?

Le «petit», transi de timidité, balbutia très vite:

-Peudormirecvous?

-Quoi?

Le garçon se racla la gorge et reprit d'un ton tremblant:

-Je…je peux dormir avec…avec vous? Je…je suis tout seul.

-Où sont tes amis? Interrogea Harry.

-À quelle maison appartiens-tu? Renchérit Hermione.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il paraissait terrifié, Ron s'impatienta:

-Bon, allez! On ne va pas palabrer jusqu'au printemps, non? Viens là toi! On te faire une petite place.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Ron s'était décalé vers la droite. Ivre de reconnaissance, le garçonnet s'approcha timidement et se nicha dans l'espace offert, entre Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci, émue par le geste de Ron se dit que sous certains aspects, son ami valait cent fois mieux qu'Harry et elle. Du fait peut-être de son caractère un peu enfantin, il avait des gestes spontanés et généreux que les deux autres avaient perdu.  
Au fonds, sous ses dehors bourrus, c'était un coeur d'or, et un esprit droit comme l'épée de la justice. Avec lui, aucun piège, ni sournoiserie, tout était franc (même un peu trop quelques fois), et honnête. Il ne se posait pas de questions, pouvant foncer tête baissé, mais contrairement à ce que certains aiment répéter, souvent, c'est bien de suivre son coeur, et pas seulement sa tête!

Blotti entre les trois Griffondors, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par les nombreuses respirations feutrées, le coeur en paix, et le corps bien au chaud.  
Esprit enfantin, petit ange, d'où viens-tu? Où vas-tu? Maintenant que te voilà protégé contre les ténèbres menaçantes de la nuit, tu peux dormir serein, demain sera un autre jour!

Peut importait sa maison finalement; ses origines, ses amis, ses parents…tout cela n'était rien. Des vanités! Ce soir, il n'y avait plus de maisons, mais seulement des gamins vulnérables, qui recherchent ensemble la compagnie pour avoir moins peur du noir. Et contrairement à ce que chacun croyait au début, tout le monde finit par s'endormir.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Un autre élève passait en ce moment-même une très mauvaise nuit. Légèrement fiévreux, Drago se réveillait toutes les demi-heures environ, alternant entre cauchemars et lecture. Enfin, au bout de son septième réveil, il en eut assez. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et la régla en mode veilleuse pour émettre une lumière basse, comme il le faisait autrefois à l'âge de trois ans.

Afin de ne plus ressasser le sujet des rats, il essaya de penser à autre chose. Le souvenir du cours de potions lui revint alors en tête. Quelle surprise avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait senti Granger fourrer sa tête entre ses genoux, respirer profondément comme pour savourer l'instant, et murmurer presque amoureusement: «mon père».

Tout sévèrement éduqué qu'il fût, Drago n'était qu'un homme, et il ne pouvait rester insensible à ce moment singulier qu'il avait vécu l'après-midi en potion, ni à cet élan extraordinaire que Granger avait manifesté: cet abandon enfantin contre lui, le prenant pour son père.  
Drago ne le savait pas, mais c'était souvent lors de ces demi-réveils, généralement à l'aube, que l'esprit humain a des idées bizarres, audacieuses, parfois décisives, mais qu'il n'entreprendrait jamais en étant parfaitement conscient.

«C'est drôle, avec son chignon serré, son visage semble plus…libre. Elle est moins écrasée quand elle emprisonne sa grosse masse de cheveux…son visage…je ne l'avais jamais vu avant…triangulaire! C'est étrange…je n'ai vu qu'une seule femme comme ça: ma mère…toutes les autres ont des visages fins, ovales ou en forme de coeur; des poupées…mais elle…triangulaire…c'est particulier, mais pas désagréable…souvent, ça montre une forte personnalité…et maman avait une énergie hors du commun, jusqu'au retour de Voldemort…»

Drago finit lui aussi par s'endormir progressivement. Bien qu'il ne s'en doutât point, penser ainsi à sa mère et à Granger dans le même temps, avait opéré en lui de fulgurants ravages qui se manifesteraient bientôt, et dont les effets bénéfiques n'agiraient que plus tard.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Trois jours après l'incident, on dénombra au total 6000 rats morts, retrouvés dans l'enceinte du château. Des grandes incinérations étaient organisées toutes les heures, pour chaque nouvel arrivage d'une centaine de cadavres environs. Dumbledore s'efforçait de calmer élèves et professeurs en appelant à l'organisation et au sang-froid. Le pauvre concierge avait un travail monstre et était épuisé, Dumbledore vint en personne lui donner un coup de main pour ramasser toutes les bestioles.

Beaucoup d'élèves et quelques professeurs se proposaient en renfort, le directeur les acceptait tous et organisait des équipes, distribuait une combinaison de protection, des gants et des masques enchantés pour ne pas être contaminé quelque virus douteux. Flitwick s'était dévoué pour multiplier la «tenue de combat» en grand nombre. Dumbledore encourageait tout le monde chaleureusement, car il savait d'expérience que les bons sentiments ne devaient jamais être découragés. De plus, il était évident que même les paresseux les plus endurcis ne choisiraient pas un tel prétexte pour sécher les cours. Tant qu'à travailler, autant rester bien assis en classe, que ramasser des rongeurs puants (dont la plupart n'étaient pas tout à fait morts!)

Surmontant sa répugnance, Hermione profita d'une heure de trou l'après-midi pour aider Rusard et les autres à purger l'aile Nord. Elle n'en voulait pas à Harry, ni à Ron de ne pas être venus, c'était un travail pénible et ennuyeux. Après avoir répété dix fois la formule _wingardium levisosa_, la jeune fille en eut assez. Elle appela à mi-voix:

«Dobby?

Il y eut comme un craquement, puis la petite créature apparut alors avec force courbettes:

-Miss Hermione a appelé Dobby? Dobby, sera heureux de faire quelque chose pour miss Hermione.»

Bien qu'elle eût préféré que Dobby l'appelât «Hermione» tout court, la jeune fille, était déjà fort satisfaite de ses progrès: il ne l'appelait déjà plus «Miss Granger, la grande amie de Mr Harry Potter», ce qui la faisait beaucoup grimacer à chaque fois.

«Oui, Dobby, je vais avoir besoin que tu me rendes un service, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oh! Dobby sera ravi de faire cela, Dobby n'a pas du tout l'intention de se faire prier.

-Merci Dobby, sourit Hermione, voilà, je voudrais que tu ailles dans la cuisine et que tu me ramènes une grosse bouteille de vinaigre blanc, si c'est possible bien sûr. Tu vois ce que c'est?

-Certainement! S'écria le petit elfe. Nous en avons plein dans la cuisine, Dobby va en ramener une tout de suite à miss Hermione.»

Et le brave elfe s'exécuta de fort bon coeur, enchanté d'aider la singulière amie de Harry Potter, qui voulait toujours libérer les elfes de maisons. Il réapparut moins de dix secondes plus tard, portant fièrement une bonbonne dans ses bras. Hermione le remercia vivement, s'empara du vinaigre de cristal qui devait peser lourd pour ce pauvre Dobby, puis lui jeta un sort d'allègement.

Une fois l'elfe parti, Hermione métamorphosa la bouteille en vaporisateur (programme de fin de première année: métamorphoser un objet inanimé, en un autre objet inerte de même volume). Puis, armée de son vinaigre, elle s'en «parfuma» le corps entier: sa mère lui avait un jour expliqué que le vinaigre était un acide excellent, qui repoussait un grand nombre de microbes, sans nuire à l'homme. Toutefois, les vapeurs du produit lui piquèrent les yeux et la firent tousser: le vinaigre d'alcool était sacrément costaud.

Hermione ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de sa tenue de protection, mais deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une n'est-ce pas? Après l'avoir réduite, elle fourra sa bonbonne dans son cartable. Enfin, elle transforma une armure en grand sac, qu'elle rendit déformable, puis saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle se baissa et ramassa, _à la main,_ tous les cadavres à sa portée.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Depuis trois jours, Drago inquiétait ses amis, il abordait constamment un air pensif et absent. Le début de fièvre, qui l'avait saisi il y a trois jours, était toujours là, foyer inépuisable comme un petit soleil, semblant s'étirer voluptueusement au fil des jours, et donnant dans les yeux de Drago une sorte d'étincelle mystique. Il ne pensait plus du tout à son délire nocturne (en fait, il n'en avait pas gardé le souvenir), mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa sensation de brûlure interne et de fébrilité.

Mais ce matin, mettant de côté sa fierté, il avait demandé une potion à Pomfresh, et il commençait déjà à se sentir mieux. Épuisé, il fit un petite sieste entre midi et deux, puis retourna en cours, totalement rétabli, au grand soulagement de Blaise et Pansy qui se réjouissait de le voir revivre. Après un cours de sortilège très stimulant avec les Serdaigles, il s'apprêtait à aller piquer un autre somme en cours d'histoire de la magie, lorsqu'il la vit.

Elle lui tournait le dos, presqu'à quatre pattes, elle raflait au moins une dizaine de rats par la queue sans façons. Drago sentit le fiel lui remonter à la bouche:

«Hé bien, Granger, je suis fier de toi: tu as enfin retrouver ta vraie place: à quatre pattes parmi les rats et les déchets.»

Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir de lui jeter sa brochette de rats à la figure: ce serait stupide et imprudent. À la place, une autre idée germa dans son esprit: il lui restait toujours du vinaigre blanc…et il n'y avait aucun témoin gênant dans ce couloir, splendide! Elle fit glisser son sac de son épaule, sortit sa bonbonne de la taille d'une trousse discrètement, puis avertit Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse:

«Malefoy, je te conseille vivement de te taire et de passer ton chemin, c'est dans ton intérêt.

Drago éclata de rire, est-ce que cette sang-de-bourbe le menaçait? Lui?

-Ah! Petite sang-de-bourbe, les menaces ne marchent que si il y a quelque chose derrière. Et toi, tu parles beaucoup, mais tu agis peu, comme la plupart des moldus.

Hermione se retourna brusquement, son masque cachait son visage crispé par la colère, mais ses yeux étincelaient de rage. De sa main droite, elle brandissait sa bonbonne, de sa main gauche, elle tenait toujours les rats. D'une voix furieuse, elle cracha:

-Maintenant, tu vas la fermer, ou ça va faire très mal!

-Quoi? Articula Drago entre deux éclats de rires. C'est avec ce machin que tu comptes me blesser? Merlin protégez-moi! Elle va me le balancer à la figure!

-Tu n'es pas si loin, répliqua Hermione d'une voix mauvaise.

Drago cessa de rire aussitôt, et persifla, un mélange de pitié et de mépris dans ses yeux:

-Dis-moi à tout hasard: je suis censé avoir peur?

-Tu pourrais», grinça Hermione.

Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle-même que Drago se méfia, ce n'était pas le genre de Granger de feindre le piège aussi bien. En général, lorsqu'elle avertissait, il y avait toujours quelque chose de désagréable qui suivait derrière. Dans le doute, il préféra secouer la tête et en rester là. Comprenant qu'elle l'avait maté, Hermione sentit le calme revenir. Ne faisant pas plus cas de son ennemi infernal, elle rangea son vinaigre dans son sac et se débarrassa de "ses" rats.

Consultant sa montre, elle vit qu'il lui restait un quart d'heure avant le prochain cours de métamorphose. Elle décida alors de s'arrêter là, s'autorisant une petite pause. Fatiguée, elle arracha brusquement son masque de son visage, massa des deux doigts ses tempes poisseuses et brûlantes, goûtant avec bonheur la fraîcheur du couloir. L'odeur acide persistait, bah! Cela partirait d'ici demain matin! Elle se retourna, ramassa son sac de cours et sa «récolte».

Elle eut soudain l'impression bizarre d'être observée. Troublée, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Malefoy était toujours là…et qu'ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, dans ce couloir. Perplexe, elle l'interrogea du regard, mais on aurait dit qu'il la contemplait sans la voir, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Lorsque Granger avait enlevé son masque, dévoilant son visage, une foule de sentiments contradictoires l'avait envahi tout d'un coup. L'image de sa mère s'était superposée à celle de Granger avec une netteté hallucinante, comme si les deux femmes n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne.  
Mais le plus ahurissant fut au moment où elle le regarda: ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, brillaient d'intelligence et de vivacité. À cet instant, il voyait le regard clair de Narcissa Malefoy, miroir de sagesse et de vie. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent échapper cet appel particulier, dans un souffle presque inaudible: «Mère!»

Puis, aussitôt après, il parut se réveiller, reprit un air impassible, et lui jeta son habituel regard méprisant, accompagné de la remarque:

«Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Granger? Tu veux mon portrait.»

Il était parfois certaines choses qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher à comprendre. Sans répondre, Hermione s'empara de ses deux fardeaux et se dirigea vers les bûchers d'incinération, situés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Décidément, il se passait de drôles de choses à Poudlard: d'abord les rats, puis les élèves qui commençaient à perdre la tête, et enfin Malefoy qui la prenait pour sa mère. Cette année serait parfaitement à la hauteur de toutes les autres finalement.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

28 Septembre. Les rats avaient enfin disparu, Poudlard se croyait sauvé une fois pour toutes, alors que les choses sérieuses n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Mais bientôt, très bientôt…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin, il ne savait pas encore qu'il vivait la dernière journée de sa vie. Sans le savoir, il allait être la première des nombreuses victimes de la Machine Infernale, mise en route pour de bon. Plus de retour en arrière, ni de fuite possible à présent. Le spectacle funèbre allait commencer! Et lui, Argus Rusard aurait le «privilège» de mourir sans le savoir: la peur ne le martyriserait point trop.

En revanche, Luna Lovegood, elle, était torturée par la migraine depuis deux jours. Elle avait l'impression qu'un wapythie dansait la sarabande dans sa tête (ce qui était peut-être le cas), et c'était très mauvais: lorsque les wapythies envahissait la tête d'une fille, c'était souvent pour l'avertir d'un grand malheur qui s'apprêtait à retomber sur les hommes. Les Grecs reconnaissait ce don, et toute femme qui en était pourvue était appelée Pythie.

Luna n'avait certes rien d'une voyante, ni d'un charlatan comme certaines, mais ce coup-ci, elle sentait qu'il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose de très grave.  
Tout d'abord, la journée avait mal commencé: ses livres de cours avaient tous disparu pour la troisième fois cette cette semaine. Renonçant à effectuer une recherche stérile qui lui ferait perdre du temps, elle alla en cours sans ses manuels, et écopa deux retenues. Elle n'était pas très aimée de MacGonagall, ni de Rogue (mais pour ce dernier, c'était normal, puisqu'il n'aimait personne).

Ensuite, elle avait eu une mauvaise note dans son devoir d'histoire de la magie. Cela n'aurait pas été trop grave, si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était en fait injustement accusée de tricherie. Luna voyait le mal, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en défendre car ces petites luttes sournoises très humaines et très stupides ne l'intéressaient pas. C'était son malheur: elle était à la fois trop avancée, et trop en retrait, pour s'entendre avec les gens de son âge (voire de son époque), par conséquent, tout le monde en «profitait» à ses dépends.

Enfin, après être sortie de son dernier cours de la journée, Luna s'autorisa une pause détente dans la salle. Elle souriait, redevenait optimiste: «Bah, pensait-elle, peut-être que maintenant j'aurai plus de chance, la soirée n'est pas commencée après tout, et j'ai tout le temps de trouver un moyen pour chasser les wapythies.»

Non, elle n'était pas encore commencée, l'horrible soirée du 28 septembre.

_.•'°'•._.•'°'•._.•'°'•._

Non! On ne frappe pas! C'est tout à fait logique: il faut six jours pour l'incubation du virus, et davantage pour celle du prochain chapitre (et a fortiori de l'horrible soirée en question). Tout viendra en son temps, si Dieu le veut (et vous aussi).

Bonne semaine à tous.  
Ah oui, autre chose les cocos: écrire cette histoire, c'est beaucoup de travail, alors ce serait sympa de laisser quelques reviews sur votre passage, merci d'avance.

B!zz


	4. Fin Septembre ou début de la peur

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** Fin septembre, le nombre de rats ne cesse d'augmenter, toujours plus fortement, puis plus rien! Drago a déjà bien avancé dans ses changements en profondeur, Hermione, elle, vient de commencer. C'est alors que sonne 20 h 00 à la pendule, le 28 septembre…

**Parole de l'auteur:** je me suis rendue compte trop que "l'horrible soirée du 28" ne l'est pas tant que ça, c'était une erreur de la nommer ainsi, je m'en excuse par avance. J'espère quand même que cela vous plaira.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 4: Fin Septembre ou début de la peur

**Peur:** «Il faut avoir peur, c'est salutaire. La peur aujourd'hui est bonne conseillère : elle fait voler en éclats les idées reçues, les conditionnements de masse, le culte du chef.» Antonio Tabucchi

«Nous allons tous mourir…et tu as peur?…oui…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient levés de tables, après un dîner bien copieux (surtout pour Ron). Ils discutaient joyeusement dans le couloir, ils avaient encore largement le temps de traîner un peu avant le couvre-feu. Ron racontait encore ses blagues vaseuses, mais qui faisaient toujours rire:

«Et vous savez ce que dit un nain, lorsqu'un Troll lui marche sur le pied?

-Non.

-Non.

-Ha ha! Et bien il dit…

-Au secours! À l'aide! Il va mourir!»

Sous les yeux étonnés du petit groupe, Luna venait de débarquer en trombe devant eux, rouge et essoufflée, une panique inhabituelle l'habitant. Quand elle les aperçus, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle eut l'air d'une sainte touchée par la grâce. Elle se précipita vers eux.

«Enfin quelqu'un! Je vous en prie, allez chercher un adulte! Rusard…il…s'étrangla la pauvre Luna ne pouvant finir sa phrase.

Hermine fut la première à se reprendre, elle lui demanda avec gentillesse:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luna? De quoi tu parles?

-Oh toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de crâner en jouant la savante! Allez chercher Dumbledore…Mme Pomfresh…ou n'importe qui, mais vite!» Hurla-t-elle presque hystérique.

Là-dessus, elle les planta dans le couloir et courut vers le couloir Est, ce même couloir où les premiers rats étaient morts, où plus tard on avait assisté au pic du massacre. N'écoutant que leur sens du devoir chevaleresque, Harry et Ron foncèrent à la suite de la Serdaigle afin de lui venir en aide.

«Non! Les garçons! Attendez!»

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Hermione se lança alors à leur poursuite. Merlin! Qu'était-il arrivé encore? La peur au ventre, elle déboucha très vite vers le couloir en question. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là…avec Luna. Ils étaient regroupés autour de quelque chose. Harry était tendu comme une baguette et Ron était secoué de légers tremblements irréguliers; quant à Luna, elle était visiblement tombée sur ses genoux, Hermione ne pouvait voir son visage. La Griffondor trembla à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir.

Pourtant, elle s'approcha résolument, de l'endroit qu'ils masquaient. Perdus dans leur contemplation, ils ne la remarquèrent même pas. Perplexe, elle se pencha, et eut un haut-le-coeur.

C'était Rusard.

Le teint jaunâtre, il suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait de fièvre. Il ne paraissait pas conscient de la présence d'humains autour de lui, torturé par un mal inconnu. Son visage, crispé par la souffrance, était presque monstrueux. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était son cou, anormalement gonflé et d'une vilaine couleur violacée.

Hermione s'arracha à cette vision glauque. Les trois autres, eux, paraissaient toujours vissés sur place. Comprenant qu'elle seule avait retrouvé ses esprits parmi ces anesthésiés, elle prit les choses en main.

«Harry, Ron, appela-t-elle d'une voix forte, écoutez-moi maintenant!»

Harry revint tout suite à lui et donna un coup de coude à Ron. Ils se retournèrent et l'écoutèrent, heureux de pouvoir se reposer sur l'autorité de leur amie qui savait quoi faire. Harry avait beau être le survivant et posséder une compétence quasi-professionnelle dans certains domaines, ce cas présent le dépassait. Trop de mystère, ce n'était pas de son ressort. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'avoir bien capté leur attention, elle leur donna des directives:

«Bon, je vais chercher de l'aide. Attendez-moi ici afin que je puisse vous retrouver. Ensuite, afin d'éviter l'afflux des curieux, essayez de cacher le corps de Rusard comme vous le pourrez. Il y a quelques armures dans le coin, ça fera l'affaire. Par contre, je vous le dis par pur principe de précaution: ne le touchez jamais bien sûr.

Harry hocha la tête, il avait parfaitement compris, mais Ron demeurait sceptique.

-Pourquoi il ne faut pas le toucher? Demanda-t-il soudain.

Hermione l'observa alors d'un air suspicieux, mais il paraissait sincèrement ne pas comprendre. Ébranlée, elle essaya d'expliquer:

-Et bien euh…parce que…parce que vu son état, il est peut-être très malade, et très contagieux, donc il faut éviter d'être en contact avec lui afin de ne pas risquer d'être contaminé par un germe douteux.

-Mais c'est un Cracmol! S'exclama Ron d'un ton choqué. Comment un sorcier pourrait-il être touché par la maladie d'un non-sorcier?

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent alors comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée sur les épaules. Comprenant que son amie ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, Harry intervint:

-Ça ne fait rien Ron, je t'expliquerai. Vas-y, Hermione, je m'occupe de tout! Ne perdons pas de temps!»

Après lui avoir adressé un regardé éperdu de reconnaissance, la jeune fille partit en courant dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivée enfin devant la porte, elle toqua, puis voulut entrer. C'était fermé et aucune lumière à l'intérieur! Mme Pomfresh n'était pas là, Dumbledore était parti à Saint-Mangouste pour glaner des informations, et elle n'avait pas le temps de parcourir le château entier pour trouver d'autres professeurs. Submergée par la catastrophe, Hermione commença à paniquer, lorsqu'elle se souvint que les cachots, eux, n'étaient pas loin. Elle reprit espoir, et sprinta vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

Celui-ci se situait juste à coté de l'escalier qui menait vers les salles de cours de potions, et à environ cent mètres du dortoir des Serpentards. Priant pour n'être vue par aucun d'entre eux, échevelée et hors d'haleine, Hermione toqua à la porte du bureau, puis attendit. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, elle crut qu'elle allait finir par hyperventiler, lorsqu'enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue particulièrement peu accueillant. Toutefois, son air renfrogné se mua en interrogatio quand il vit l'expression de son élève.

«Ah professeur! Excuse-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, mais nous avons besoin de vous, on a un gros problème, c'est une urgence…

Puis elle s'interrompit brusquement, et rougit, embarrassée de l'avoir «agressé» ainsi. Rogue avertit d'un ton glacial:

-Miss Granger, j'espère pour vous que c'est vraiment important, car je vous le ferai assurément et amèrement regretter si vous me dérangez pour rien.

-Et bien voilà, avec Harry et Ron, on marchait dans les couloirs, et puis Luna a surgi devant nous en nous disant…

-Ça suffit, je me moque des détails! Abrégez avant que je ne perde patience.

De pourpre, la jeune fille devint blafarde, alors elle balbutia sans préambule:

-C'est Mr Rusard, il est…euh, blessé. Non! Il…

Hermione avait retenu à temps le mot « mourant»: Rogue ne l'aurait jamais crue, et elle-même n'était pas sûre que le cracmol fût en danger de mort. Mais le professeur en face d'elle commença à montrer des signes d'impatience:

-J'attends miss Granger!

-Il…il va très mal. Il faudrait l'intervention d'un médecin…d'un médicomage! Mais l'infirmerie est fermée, Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas là et Mr Dumbledore non plus. Vous êtes le seul qui…

-Ça va! Cessez de piailler, vous me fatiguez! Et bien entendu, vous n'avez pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'amener ici.

Hermione lui jeta alors un regard grave et expliqua à voix basse

-Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais il ne faut jamais déplacer une personne inconsciente dont on ignore la cause du mal.

-Êtes-vous bien une sorcière miss Granger? À moins qu'il ne faille vous rappeler la formule et l'utilité du simple wingardium leviosa que l'on vous apprend en première année?

-Ce serait la pire des solutions! S'il est blessé gravement, le simple sortilège de lévitation pourrait le tuer», répliqua-t-elle légèrement sur un ton de défi.

Rogue soupira, et la jaugea attentivement. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Hermione comprit qu'il utilisait la légimencie, comme Harry le lui avait expliqué. Relevant alors la tête, elle le regarda bien en face pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, ni de ses pouvoirs. Excédé, l'homme capitula, en lui jetant un regard noir:

«C'est bon, je vous suis mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous Miss Ganger.»

Impassible, Hermione se retourna et marcha d'un pas vif pour retourner dans le couloir Est, priant intérieurement pour que les garçons soient restés sur place et que personne n'ait encore découvert le corps.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Lorsqu'il vit son amie arriver enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente dans l'angoisse, Ron sentit le noeud dans son estomac se desserrer. Mais son sourire se fana au moment où il aperçut qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Il lança d'un ton contrarié:

«Professeur Rogue? Mais Hermione, tu…

-Oui, je sais Ron. Mais je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment, supplia-t-elle. Par ici professeur», indiqua-t-elle en désignant les armures entassées tout près de Rusard.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de la cachette, qu'il fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette, puis commença à ausculter silencieusement le concierge. Voyant que Ron s'apprêtait à faire une remarque désagréable à Hermione, charitable, Harry vola à son secours:

«Viens m'aider Ron, s'il-te-plaît. Je crois que Luna va s'évanouir.»

Heureux de ne pas avoir à s'approcher du maître des potions, Ron se dirigea à grands pas vers Harry qui soutenait tant bien que mal une Luna à moitié consciente et au teint cireux. La malheureuse fille était à moitié en transe. Une foule de souvenirs se bousculait dans sa tête: sa mère morte, pâle et glacée, les yeux grand ouverts et vides; la souffrance tellement perceptible et aiguë de Harry lorsqu'il avait voulu l'aider, peu après la mort de son parrain. Elle se rendait à peine compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Hermione, elle, observait attentivement le professeur Rogue. Prudemment, elle s'avança à son tour, jusqu'à entrevoir le corps. Rogue se contentait pour l'instant de l'examiner du regard, sans le déshabiller. Hermione réfléchit alors intensément. De toutes évidences, c'était une bonne grippe. Mais comment une grippe pouvait-elle affaiblir l'organisme à ce point? Le concierge n'était pas particulièrement fragile, et n'avait aucun antécédent respiratoire ou cardio-vasculaire; pourtant, son pouls s'accélérait, et il semblait avoir des difficultés pour respirer.

Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout cela, il devait d'abord emmener ce malade à l'infirmerie, et essayer d'atténuer sa douleur afin qu'il puisse passer une nuit tranquille. Ensuite, il ferait un examen plus approfondi du concierge pour connaître la nature de son mal. Relevant la tête, Rogue croisa alors le regard terriblement perspicace de Granger qui pesait sur lui. Luttant pour ne pas lui arracher les yeux (ce qui, dans son cas, ne servirait strictement à rien, car cela ne lui supprimerait nullement son redoutable cerveau), il se redressa complètement, ignora l'exaspérante Miss-j'en-sais-trop et donna des instructions:

«Retournez dans vos chambres, et ne racontez à personne ce que vous avez vu, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi! Je ne veux pas d'une panique générale qui installerait l'anarchie dans ce château. Compris? Maintenant, retournez tous dans vos dortoirs, exécution!»

Entre temps, Luna était redevenue consciente; elle remercia les garçons pour leur bonté, et s'excusa de sa brutalité auprès de Hermione, laquelle reçut ses paroles sans répondre, n'ayant que moyennement apprécié de se faire traiter de crâneuse.

Si Luna sentit la réticence de sa camarade, elle ne laissa rien paraître…qu'un sourire franchement désolé. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et disparut progressivement dans le couloir Est, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Soudain, les trois jeunes gens se rendirent comptent qu'ils étaient épuisés après toutes ces émotions; ils suivirent l'exemple de Luna et empruntèrent le couloir Sud pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Pour une fois, ils n'avaient aucune envie de jouer aux noctambules pour en savoir plus. Rogue quant à lui, repartit vers l'infirmerie. Mais au fond, les jeunes gens n'étaient pas inquiets: ils étaient persuadés que cette histoire serait sans suite. En quoi ils se trompaient!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione avait une étrange faculté: elle comprenait et emmagasinait les choses très rapidement, de telle sorte qu'elle était capable de lire un livre en un rien de temps, et avait rarement besoin de réviser ses cours si elle les avait déjà appris une fois. Elle n'était pas considérée comme précoce car l'application des acquis et des connaissances lui demandait toujours des efforts. Elle avait même tendance à s'étaler dans ses devoirs, cherchait ses mots et doutant d'elle-même. La notion de synthèse lui était dure à intégrer.

Peu après la découverte de Rusard, alors qu'elle préparait son sac de cours pour le lendemain, elle aperçut un livre posé sur le lit de Ginny. Curieuse, elle s'approcha; c'était un roman français et le titre, court, s'intitulait…

«Tu peux le prendre si tu veux.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna brusquement; à l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait Ginny Weasley qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé, mi-moqueur. Elle reprit:

-Vas-y, prends-le.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Oh, je ne sais pas, bâilla Ginny, c'est un bouquin que Fleur m'a donné, elle m'a dit qu'il était excellent, mais elle a oublié de le traduire. Et comme je ne sais pas lire le français…

-Je peux te le transcrire en angalais si tu veux, suggéra Hermione, Flitwick nous apprend justement le sort de translation très efficace, et je suis sûre…

-Hermione, coupa Ginny d'un ton ennuyé, je t'ai dit de le prendre. Il ne m'intéresse absolument pas! Tu n'a que te dire que c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance, ou en retard comme tu veux.

-Oh! Très bien alors. Merci Ginny», sourit Hermione.

Ginny lui sourit en retour et se retourna dans la salle-de-bains. Ravie de ce petit présent, Hermione voulut tout suite s'exercer sur le volume. Elle le déposa bien à plat sur son lit essaya d'abord de déchiffrer le titre en français; elle ne comprit pas grand-chose. Sortant sa baguette, elle répéta le sort plusieurs fois. Rien ne se passait. Enfin, au bout de la septième fois, les lettres se déformèrent, changèrent de place et le titre parut, compréhensible:

«La Peste.»

Hermione devint perplexe: «la Peste»? Quel étrange nom! Elle avait déjà lu quelques romans d'auteurs français, mais celui-là ne lui disait absolument rien. L'auteur, Albert Camus, elle ne le connaissait pas non plus. Haussant les épaules, elle abandonna vite ses interrogations, et ouvrit le petit pavé, ne résistant à l'envie de dévorer un nouveau roman totalement inconnu.

Quelques pages plus tard, elle le referma d'un claquement sec, épouvantée.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'il se rendait en cours de sortilèges, Drago croisa Granger non loin de la Grande Salle. Elle n'avait pas l'air franchement dans son assiette (à vrai dire, lui non plus ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment: il n'aimait la manière dont les choses évoluaient, que ce soit cette épidémie surréaliste, ou bien ses propres sentiments, en particulier vis-à-vis de la jeune fille). Ainsi, pour une fois, Drago passa devant elle sans la regarder.

De son côté, Hermione était bien trop anxieuse pour prêter attention à son ennemi sournois. Depuis qu'elle avait lu le début de l'histoire (jusqu'au passage de la mort des rats), elle ne voulait plus progresser dans sa lecture, car elle avait trop peur de la suite, et surtout de découvrir des analogies entre les événements récents et ceux de l'histoire. Ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione regrettait d'avoir ouvert un livre, et se refusait à le terminer.

«Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna. Malefoy avait le teint verdâtre et vacillait légèrement: il dut s'appuyer au mur. Près de lui, dans l'ombre d'un mur, elle pourvait distinguer une forme allongée et immobile

-Merlin, non!» Murmura Hermione.

Elle accourut aussitôt auprès du Serpentard, et glapit. Le jeune garçon, celui que Ron, Harry et elle avaient accueilli l'autre nuit, les fixaient, les yeux voilés par la fièvre, le cou gonflé et rouge. Hermione hoqueta:

«Non!

-Je vais chercher Pomfresh.»

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Drago fit demi-tour et rejoignit les escaliers: il savait où se trouvait l'infirmière en ce moment. Au bord des larmes, malgré son désarroi et sa peur, Hermione ne put se résoudre à laisser ce petit garçon tout seul. Cependant, elle s'interdit de le toucher, et recula légèrement, fuyant cet enfant…comme la peste.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Drago reparut accompagné d'une infirmière plus qu'alarmée. Sans s'occuper de la Griffondor outre mesure, Mrs Pomfresh s'approcha du petit corps martyrisé, et Malefoy la regardait faire, inexpressif. Comprenant que les deux autres n'avaient pas besoin d'elle, Hermione s'éloigna: pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être interrogée à ce moment. Et puisque Mrs Pomfresh et Malefoy ne se souciaient pas de sa présence, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir même, la nouvelle de l'effroyable découverte s'était répandue dans tout l'école (il y avait eu trop de témoins cette fois-ci), et l'affaire Rusard, que les professeurs s'étaient efforcée de couvrir, était reparue au grand jour. Le sujet de discussion des deux disparus était sur toutes les lèvres. Mrs Pomfresh avait caché les souffrants derrière de lourds rideaux enchantés, elle était débordée. Le professeur Dumbledore, revenu en catastrophe au château, tenta de calmer le jeu. Sachant d'expérience que dans ce genre situation, vouloir cacher des événements d'une telle ampleur ne faisait qu'aggraver les chose, il se leva dans l'intention de parler. Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la grande salle. Le vieil homme alors fit une déclaration solennelle aux élèves:

«Chers élèves, je serai bref. Vous avez pu tous remarquer, ou apprendre, les incidents terribles qui se sont déroulés hier et aujourd'hui. Je vais donc vous dire ce qu'il en est, car vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité.»

Les enfants s'agitèrent, chuchotèrent entre eux. Une seule ne le regardait pas. Pâle, les yeux baissés et tendue comme un arc, Hermione avait l'attitude d'un accusé au tribunal qui connaissait déjà la sentence mortelle qu'on lui réservait. Très lucide, Malefoy ne la quittait pas des yeux. Inconsciemment, il avait dépassé le stade de la mauvais foi intérieure, et savait très bien que de toutes les personnes vivant dans ce château, elle était une des rares qui pouvait subodorer ce qui se passait…et tomber juste du premier coup.

Le directeur reprit:

«Comme vous le savez, notre concierge et un jeune élève sont tombés gravement malades. Nous ignorons encore de quelle pathologie il s'agit; des médicomages sont venus de Ste-Mangouste pour faire des analyses. En attendant, je vous demande de ne pas chercher à approcher les malades car ce virus semble contagieux, ni de harceler notre infirmière de questions: elle aura bien assez de travail comme ça. Nous avons installés des sorts protections sanitaires afin de vous protéger contre ce mal inconnu, il n'y a donc pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Voilà, ce sera tout, je vous remercie de votre attention et de votre compréhension. Bon appétit.»

Il se rassit en adoptant l'air aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait, bien que le coeur n'y était pas. Mais cela suffit aux élèves qui reprirent leurs discussion. Ces deux cas, un peu inhabituels, n'étaient après tout que faits-divers. Ron et Harry avait retrouvé leur entrain habituel:

«Dis-moi Harry, tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité?»

Au milieu du brouhaha, Hermione n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation, mais elle devina ce que les garçons projetaient de faire. Elle savait aussi, par expérience, qu'il ne servirait à rien de les raisonner: quand ils prenaient la décision de briser les règlements, même l'apocalypse ne les aurait pas arrêtés. Alors, elle conçut la meilleure solution. Sans un mot, elle se leva discrètement en laissant les garçons derrière elle, qui n'avaient pas deviné son manège.

Elle remonta vers la salle commune et courut en direction du dortoir des garçons. C'était un peu le fouillis à l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y prêter attention. Sortant sa baguette, elle prononça à voix haute:

"Accio cape d'invisibilité."

Aussitôt, une nappe d'argent vola jusque dans sa main. Triomphant, elle descendit les marches du dortoir et alla cacher la précieuse étoffe son propre coffre. C'était une chance que les garçons ne pussent entrer dans le dortoir des filles! Il fallait maintenant s'arranger pour personne ne se doutât de son larcin. De toutes façons, ce n'était pas vraiment un vol: elle n'avait pas l'intention de garder l'objet pour elle, seulement de protéger Harry et Ron contre eux-même. Sitôt qu'ils abandonneraient leur projet stupidement dangereux, elle leur rendrait la cape, cochon qui s'en dédit!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Harry fulminait et Ron maugréait à voix basse. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils tentaient de retrouver la cape d'invisibilité, sans résultat. Hermione s'était obligeamment jointe à leurs recherches, mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était repartie en s'excusant, car elle avait des devoirs à faire en étude de runes.

Ainsi, au bout de deux heures d'investigations, Harry n'avait toujours pas eu l'idée de pousser les investigations dans le dortoir des filles (ou plutôt de demander à une fille de le faire à sa place). À bout de nerfs, les deux têtes brûlées s'étaient affalées lourdement dans les fauteuil en face d'un feu ronflant. Ron dit au bout d'un moment:

«Tu as essayé le sortilège d'attraction?

-Évidemment!» grommela Harry.

Hermione avait pris soin de jeter plusieurs sorts de scellement sur son coffre, de le verrouiller, et de le cadenasser (cela avait marché pour le balais de Harry avec Ombrage l'année dernière).

«Qui, parmi les Griffondors, aurait voulu dérober ma cape?

Ron haussa les épaules, il n'en savait rien, et il n'était pas motivé pour pousser les recherches davantage.

-Enfin, soupira Harry, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux remettre tout ça à plus tard."

Cachée derrière son livre de métamorphose, Hermione riait silencieusement tout à son aise. Même si elle ne le savait pas encore, la jeune fille avait en ce moment même toutes les raisons du monde d'être sereine: sans vraiment le savoir, elle venait en effet de sauver ses amis d'une mort certaine, et douloureuse…pour l'instant.

Mais, plus loin, beaucoup plus loin dans le château, d'autres élèves avaient eu ce soir la même idée que le Survivant et Ron Weasley. Hélas!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain matin, jamais le château n'avait paru aussi calme, sous un rideau de pluie, un ciel lourd et métallique. À l'intérieur, les élèves ne pensaient plus aux histoires inquiétantes de la veille. Rien ne laissait paraître de la catastrophe éminente qui allait bientôt éclater. Attablé entre deux rangée de vieux meubles croulant sous le poids de la vieillesses et de grimoires très anciens, Drago Malefoy rédigeait son devoir de potion, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui deux élèves parler à mi-voix, suffisamment fort pour être entendus:

«Les médicomages sont enfin arrivés. Je les ai vus sortir il y a quart d'heure à l'infirmerie. Ils ne parlaient que du virus!

Bien malgré lui, Drago releva brusquement la tête et attendit la suite, l'oreille aux aguets. Une fille reprit alors:

-Et alors qu'est-ce que c'est finalement?

-Je n'en sais rien, je les entendus discuter entre eux, ils ont l'air dépassés: ils disent qu'ils n'y comprennent rien, qu'ils ne connaissent pas ce virus.

-Peut-être que des médecins pourraient le savoir.

-Des quoi?

-Des médicomages moldus.

-Tu plaisantes? Comment les moldus pourraient-ils en savoir plus que nous?

-Ils sont beaucoup plus avancés que les sorciers sur les maladies…qui frappent tout le monde, je veux dire: les virus qui touches les moldus ET les sorciers.

-Peut-être, mais les moldus ne savent rien des maladies d'origine magique!

-Mais qui te dit que celle-là est une maladie d'origine magique? Les médicomages le reconnaissent eux-même: la magie des patients n'a pas été infectée, pour aucun d'entre eux. C'est donc un virus d'origine…euh…"moldue".

-Ce sont peut-être des enfants de moldus qui nous l'ont apporté alors!» suggéra le garçon d'une voix sombre.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de niaiserie. Malgré ses propres préjugés, il avait quand même un sens de la logique assez marqué, c'est pourquoi il rejetait tout à fait l'effrayante hypothèse qui venait d'être prononcée. La fille lui rétorqua d'un ton acide:

«Pas forcément, puisque Rusard , qui est un cracmol "enfant de sorcier", a été le premier touché.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis le garçon reprit:

-Bah, peu importe après tout, maintenant que cette saleté est là, ça ne nous avance pas de savoir qui l'a ramené avec lui.

-Exactement, approuva la fille. Essayons plutôt de réfléchir pour savoir que c'est. Voyons, que savons nous à propos de tout ça?

Drago avait complètement oublié son devoir.

-Hé bien, commença le garçon, j'ai retenu quelques bribes de la conversation des médicomages: ils ont parlé de "ganguilion" et de bubons "lympha-truc"; et puis, il y a ce qu'on a vu hier soir: les malades sont tout rouge, il transpirent sans arrêt, et ils délirent quelques fois. Rusard n'arrêtait pas de tousser et de cracher du sang, beurk!

-Et puis, tu as remarqué qu'il avait aussi des espèces de boutons noirs à la base du cou, gros comme des oeufs? "Compléta la fille d'un ton dégoûté.

À ce moment, il y eu un grand bruit de chute, les deux élèves s'interrompirent aussitôt. Drago sursauta et se retourna; il vit alors Granger, immobile comme une statue, et une bonne demi-douzaine de livres éparpillés par terre, autour d'elle, là où elle les avait laissés tomber.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione avait finalement trouver le courage de lire la suite du roman (jusqu'à la descriptions des symptômes de la peste), du coup, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. C'est pourquoi elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage. Mais finalement, elle n'aurait pas besoin de plus de renseignements: alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la rubrique "potions et soins médicomagiques", elle vit Ernie MacMillan et Susan Bones discuter entre eux; ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. S'avançant pour les saluer, elle entendit soudain leurs propos:

«…ils ont parlé de "ganguilion" et de bubons "lympha-truc"; et puis, il y a ce qu'on a vu hier soir: les malades sont tout rouge, il transpirent sans arrêt, et ils délirent quelques fois. Rusard n'arrêtait pas de tousser et de cracher du sang, beurk!

-Et puis, tu as remarqué qu'il avait aussi des espèces de boutons noirs à la base du cou, gros comme des oeufs?»

Hermione ne sentit même pas qu'elle lâchait ses livres. Les deux Poufsouffles sursautèrent et regardèrent dans sa direction, vaguement agacés, puis inquiets lorsqu'ils virent la tête de la Griffondor. Susan fut la première à se reprendre, elle se leva et marcha doucement vers Hermione. Celle-ci, tétanisée, était incapable d'émettre un son, mais lorsqu'elle réalisa que la Poufsouffle s'approchait d'elle, elle eut un irrépressible mouvement de recul. Étonnée, Susan s'arrêta et lui demanda:

«Heu…ça va Hermione? Tu ne te sens bien?»

La jeune fille ne pouvait répondre: la situation était tellement affreuse qu'elle en restait sans voix. Maintenant, ce n'était plus un doute troublant, mais une réalité abominable! Elle avait suffisamment abordé le sujet en école primaire pour comprendre la gravité de ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, et à cet instant, une seule certitude se répétait en boucle dans son cerveau: _ils allaient tous mourir._ Il existait bien sûr d'excellents remèdes moldus: des antibiotiques! Mais arriveraient-ils seulement à temps?

Hermione se rappela soudain que les deux Poufsouffles étaient toujours devant elle, mais elle avait du mal à les distinguer: elle avait l'impression qu'un brouillard grisâtre les enveloppait comme le signe avant-coureur de la mort horrible qui les attendait. Car ils étaient condamnés, c'était inéluctable! Après de pénibles efforts, elle parvint enfin à balbutier:

«Je…je suis vraiment navrée Susan.

-Qu-quoi? Tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer?

-Je suis vraiment…tellement désolée pour vous deux, mais je…je ne peux rien faire pour vous.»

Sur ces paroles étranges, Hermione se retourna et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque et abandonnant ses livres derrière elle: il fallait qu'elle trouve les médicomages au plus vite!

Susan et Ernie se regardèrent, interloqués par le comportement de la fille, d'ordinaire si calme et si réfléchie.

Dès les premières paroles de Granger, Drago s'était levé, puis, lorsqu'elle se mit à courir, sans réfléchir, il s'élança à sa poursuite. Foi de Malefoy, il allait bien finir par découvrir ce qui se passait. Le comportement de la fille était anormal: elle qui ne reculait jamais devant les dangers les plus repoussants, elle qui lui tenait tête sans broncher à longueur de journée, elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette devant deux Poufsouffles inoffensifs. Si elle fuyait ainsi, la situation devait être vraiment alarmante.

Drago ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à la rattraper: Granger avait cessé sa course une fois sortie de la bibliothèque. Elle prenait la direction de l'infirmerie, marchant d'un pas tout de même assez vif. Drago se pressa lorsqu'il la vit, et avant qu'elle n'eût pu réagir, il lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Elle poussa alors un cri aigu, se débattit en hurlant d'un ton affolé:

«Non! Lâche-moi! Laisse-moi!»

Surpris par sa réaction démesurée, Drago n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'user la force: il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur, sans tenir compte de son gémissement étouffé, lui enserra les poignets et l'immobilisa en faisant barrage de son corps. Il ne voulait pas la pétrifier, ni la ligoter, car dans le premier cas, il ne pourrait plus l'interroger, et dans le second, il ne s'était pas encore assez entraîné pour jeter ce sort. Immobilisée le temps de la surprise, l'idiote recommença pourtant à gigoter. Excédé, Drago grogna:

«Arrête de bouger, sinon je t'assomme Granger.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, ou j'appelle à l'aide Malefoy!» menaça Hermione.

En réponse, Drago écrasa davantage son torse contre celui de la jeune fille, presque jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il ne relâcha la pression qu'une fois le visage de sa captive devenu violet. Celle-ci respirait bruyamment, tentant de reprendre son souffle; elle n'aurait même pas pu murmurer un seul mot. Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que ce dingue lui voulait encore? Hermione eut soudain très peur: il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir, on ne pouvait guère trouver situation plus embarrassante.

Drago dut sentir la panique de la jeune fille; il sourit cruellement:

«Hé oui, Granger, il pourrait se passer mille et une choses dans ce couloir, personne n'en saurait rien! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux espèce de malade? gronda la Hermione en mauvaise posture.

-Savoir!

-Quoi?

-Tout! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Granger? Allez, sois gentille: mets-toi à table et je te relâcherai!

-Mais je ne sais rien! Répliqua vivement la jeune fille.

-Bien sûr que si, grogna Drago en accentuant la pression sur ses poignets.

Hermione retint une plainte de douleur, ce monstre allait lui briser les mains à ce rythme! Courageuse, elle réitéra:

-Je t'assure que je ne sais rien du tout Malefoy. Et même si c'était le cas, tu serais la dernière personne sur Terre à qui je me confierais.

-Comme c'est ennuyeux, ironisa Malefoy. Car je n'ai pas la moindre intention de patienter après ton bon vouloir, ce qui nous ramène à ceci: tu parles ou tu encaisses!

-Harry et Ron te le feront payer.»

Malefoy eut alors un sourire carnassier, et son visage se pencha vers elle d'une lenteur insoutenable. Hermione sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine en voyant ses lèvre se rapprocher de son oreille. Il nota avec un plaisir pervers son trouble et ses frémissements. Alors, il susurra, conscient de l'effet que produisaient à la jeune fille son chuchotement mêlé à son souffle tiède caressant son oreille.

«Mais en attendant, tes petits copains sont loin, très loin ma toute belle. Et le temps qu'ils se rendent comptent de quoi que ce soit, il sera trop tard pour sauver le peu d'humanité qu'il te restera.»

Stressée malgré elle Hermione comprit que s'il continuait dans cette voie, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle activa ses neurones engourdis pour trouver une solution. Une ruse très féminine lui vint alors à l'esprit.

Malefoy, quant à lui, n'avait pas changé de position, et prenait un malin plaisir à respirer tout près de son lobe. Il ne se douta donc pas de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de la Griffondor. Tout à coup, il sentit le corps commencer à s'affaisser et se redressa légèrement déconcerté: Granger tourna de l'oeil, et lui tomba littéralement dans les bras.

Pris au dépourvu, Drago s'éloigna brusquement, portant toujours la jeune fille évanouie à bout de bras. Gêné, il la déposa maladroitement à terre et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin.  
Il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter bien longtemps. Brusquement, Granger, qu'il croyait évanouie (et qui avait profité de son agitation pour sortir sa baguette discrètement), ouvrit les yeux, bondit sur ses pieds, et avant qu'il n'eût le temps de réagir à son tour, elle s'écria:

«Petrificus totalus!»

Son ennemi neutralisé, Hermione jeta en l'air des étincelles rouges pour qu'on puisse le retrouver (car cela agissait comme une sorte d'alarme pour les professeurs). Puis, sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit en courant vers la sécurité de la Grande Salle. Elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis: d'une part le sort du saucisson ne durait jamais plus de dix minutes, en plus il était bien connu que les mauvaises herbes avaient une résistance à supérieure à la normale; d'autre part, elle était assurée que que Malefoy ne raconterait jamais cette petite mésaventure: il était assez fin pour reconnaître sa part de responsabilité.

De son côté, Drago maudissait son imprudence, et ne comprenait pas ce qui avait avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il manque ainsi de vigilance, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Sur la fontaine centenaire qui trônait dans ses jardins, il jura, mais un peu plus tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.*

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir du 30 Septembre, Rusard succomba, et il y eut deux nouveaux malades.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Anxieuse, Hermione se rongeait les ongles devant le bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle n'avait pu trouver ni médicomage, ni Dumbledore, pas même Mme Pomfresh; Rogue était par conséquent son seul espoir. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin la porte de son bureau. Lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui, son visage se décomposa: il aurait sûrement fait la même figure devant les dix plaies d'Égypte. D'une voix qui contenait toute son humeur massacrante, il parla:

«Je vous ai beaucoup vue ces derniers temps miss Granger, et je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous êtes là! Quels que soient vos motifs, débrouillez-vous!

-Je sais ce qui a frappé le concierge et les trois élèves! Annonça Hermione de but en blanc.

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne gagnait rien avec des circonlocutions: avec cet homme, il fallait jouer carte franche, ou se taire. Sur le coup, Rogue était mouché, mais il se ressaisit:

-Miss Granger, si c'est une plaisanterie, je tiens que ce que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

-Et moi je tiens à ce que vous sachiez, professeur, que je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire! Pas devant une maladie pareille.

-Miss Granger, les médicomages ne savent même pas encore si il s'agit d'une maladie: ils attendent les résultats des analyses de sang. Cela peut très bien être un mauvais sort, une malédiction.

-Moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'analyse, monsieur. Ou, devrais-je plutôt dire: je n'ai plus besoin d'analyses. Je sais ce qui a tué Rusard!

-Alors vous désirez passer aux aveux? Ironisa-t-il.

-J'ai le nom du virus, répliqua-t-elle avec fougue, et je le hurlerai demain dans la grande salle si vous ne m'écoutez pas ce soir. Il y en a d'autres à Poudlard qui ont fréquenté l'école primaire chez moldus, où on étudie l'histoire du Moyen-Âge, et où l'on touche un mot sur la période 1347-1351. Ces gens feront eux aussi le rapprochement tôt ou tard.

-Savez-vous miss Granger que le chantage est puni par la loi?

-Lorsque l'état de panique générale aura envahi ce château, professeur, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un se souciera encore de la loi», rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sombre.

Voilà, c'était dit. Malgré lui, le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahi de voir cette élève, si noble et si respectueuse des règlements, utiliser les même armes qu'un Serpentard pour parvenir à ses fins. Le malheur pouvait avoir du bon chez certains en révélant leur partie sombre, et ignorée parfois d'eux-même. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait raison, cette petite pes…ce poison! Il fallait à tout prix éviter les débordements, sans quoi ils seraient tous perdus. Elle avait gagné pour cette fois.

«Suivez-moi miss Granger.»

Il se retourna en laissant la porte ouverte. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et entra dans son bureau. La pièce ressemblait vaguement aux cachots, avec des armoires remplis d'ingrédients dont il valait mieux parfois ignorer la nature. Il y régnait une humidité malsaine, et une odeur de viande froide, elle comprenait pas comment Rogue pouvait supporter cela, et rester en bonne santé. Le professeur s'assit derrière son bureau, ne lui proposa pas de siège, et lui ordonna abruptement:

«Parlez.

-J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose professeur: avez-vous été à l'école primaire chez les moldus? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous ne comprendrez pas de quoi je parle.

_«Que tu crois, petite prétentieuse!»_ pensa le professeur Rogue qui dit à voix haute:

-Oui miss Granger, j'ai effectivement étudié chez les moldus, il y longtemps.

-Bon. Vous avez-vous vu l'époque du Moyen-Âge? Celle de l'épidémie mortelle qui a décimé l'Europe pendant quelques années?

-Miss Granger, je n'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser aux devinettes! Si vous ne parlez pas dans la seconde, ce ne sera pas une soirée mais une semaine de retenues que je vous réserverai.

-Et bien parfait! S'exclama Hermione. Connaissez-vous le bacille _Yersinia Pestis_?»

Rogue n'eut aucune réaction remarquable. Lentement, il se leva et marcha vers une armoire remplie de grimoire, tournant ainsi le dos à Hermione. Celle-ci ne pouvait donc voir sa figure. Le cachot, éclairé uniquement par des torches, était tapissé d'ombres gigantesques et étirées comme des toiles d'araignées.  
Rogue se fondait dans l'ombre, il réfléchissait. Hermione avait la moitié du visage exposé à la lumière. L'autre baignait dans l'ombre, à part un coin de sa joue qui formait une sorte de triangle lumineux et tranchant dans la partie sombre du portrait.  
Lorsque l'homme se retourna pour faire face à son élève, il choisit ses mots avec soins:

«Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il s'agit de la…de cette bactérie?

-Ceci», répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Elle sortit alors le livre dont elle ne se séparait plus, et le montra à son professeur. Le titre était en français, mais Rogue n'avait même pas besoin de le traduire: l'image du rat sur la couverture était assez explicite. Seulement, Granger venait de commettre un faux pas, une erreur monumentale, aussi, il chargea de lui faire remarquer d'un ton sec:

«Ceci, miss Granger, n'est pas une référence scientifique, je n'ai que faire de l'imagination d'auteurs moldus qui ne connaissent rien à la médicomagie, ni même à la médecine.

-Certes, Albert Camus est un moldu, et il ne connaît peut-être rien à la médecine. Mais il est curieux de constater comme les événements qu'il décrit dans son roman, ressemblent en tous points à ceux qui se déroulent ici, au sein d'une école de sorciers et presque cinquante ans plus tard, riposta Hermione.

-Ces coïncidences sont troublantes, je vous l'accorde, mais ne suffisent pas pour établir un rapport direct, en tous cas, ce serait irrecevable pour un médicomage.

-Un médicomage! Cracha Hermione avec mépris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un médicomage connaît des maladies moldus? Ces coqs sont tellement ignorants et dédaigneux vis-à-vis de la médecine, qu'ils seraient incapable de distinguer un oeil poché d'une conjonctivite! Alors ne parlons pas d'un fléau comme la peste!

-Bien sûr! J'avais oublié que miss Granger sait toujours tout mieux que les autres, en particulier des personnes hautement diplômées?

-Ah bon? Diplômées? Et en quoi au juste? En médicomagie? C'est peut-être un beau titre, mais ce n'est PAS de la médecine. La médicomagie ne s'occupe que de blessures causées par des créatures magiques ou des accidents de potions, d'enchantements tordus, et je ne sais quoi d'autres. Mais comme elle ne s'occupe pas des pathologies…comment dire…«naturelles», elle ne peut pas deviner que ce virus meurtrier est _totalement moldu_.

Elle avait raison, Rogue le savait bien, et ne pouvait rien lui répondre. Cependant le coup de grâce vint lorsqu'elle annonça d'un air abattu:

-Pour en revenir au roman, il y a quelques commentaires à la fin du livre, une note biographique…et une autre…plus scientifique, rédigée par des médecins: c'est là que j'ai lu le nom du microbe. Vous devriez la lire.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Miss Granger. Je vous croie.

Hermione releva la tête avec surprise. Rogue la regardait, et la jeune fille découvrit alors une lueur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez son austère professeur: de la tristesse.

-Je vous crois parce qu'en fait, je l'ai déjà vue moi aussi: en Asie il y a quelques années. J'avais espéré que vous le découvririez un peu plus tard, mais…au fond ça ne change pas grand-chose.»

Hermione sentait son coeur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, pas ça! Pas ça! Il fallait absolument qu'elle eût tort quelque part, qu'un détail lui eût échappé!

Implacable, Rogue prononça la sentence:

«Vous avez visé juste: c'est bien la peste.»

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une connivence tacite s'établit entre eux, issue de la même terreur ancestrale. Preuve que si ils n'avaient jamais vécu semblable épidémie, la mémoire de l'homme à travers les âges, elle, était intacte. Ils n'avaient jamais affronté, ni l'un ni l'autre, la maladie féroce, mais ils en avaient conservé la peur par-delà les siècles.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

*Maître Corbeau et maître Renard, hihi! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!

Voilà, le mot est jeté, les choses vont s'accélérer, mais tout ça dans un prochain chapitre.


	5. Le trois octobre ou la chute du couperet

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** ça y est, le mot «peste» a été lancé! L'horrible soirée du 28 aura été comme le coup de feu déclencheur. Rusard est mort, le petit garçon inconnu va bientôt le rejoindre, ainsi que Susan et Ernie. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'école ne ferme ses portes…pour toujours.

**Parole de l'auteur:** rien du tout! Je vous livre la suite sans vous retenir plus longtemps!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 5: Le trois octobre, ou la chute du couperet

**Couperet:** autrefois, le couperet désignait la lame tranchante de la guillotine.

«…Cette politique arbitraire n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une condamnation à mort de toute une jeune génération innocente…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla difficilement, avec l'impression qu'une brume épaisse stagnait dans sa tête lourde. Elle avait fait un sommeil sans rêves (ou du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas); celui lui arrivait chaque fois que les choses allaient très mal. Et ce matin, Hermione eut du mal à se souvenir pourquoi elle se sentait aussi déprimée.

Puis, la conversation éprouvante qu'elle avait eue avec Rogue lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Elle se sentit nauséeuse, et décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller en cours.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, elle commença à se sentir mieux. Elle put alors ressasser plus posément la discussion houleuse. Ce moment pénible avait fait bien pis que la secouer en profondeur: il l'avait dépouillée de quelque chose d'essentiel: le goût de vivre, plus précisément, l'espérance.

_La veille:_

«Un silence glacial suivit le moment où le mot «peste» avait été jeté. Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres, horrifiée par l'ampleur de la tempête qui s'annonçait, grosse comme une maison. Elle imaginait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite: la panique générale, la méfiance, la lutte pour la survie, l'anarchie, puis la mort qui les trancherait tous, un à un. Sans s'en rendre compte, malgré la froideur humide des cachots, la jeune fille commençait à transpirer.

De son côté, Rogue se maudissait déjà d'avoir laissé échappé l'information, alors que personne n'avait aucune preuve: il fallait attendre les résultats des analyses. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son élève, il la vit soudain relever la tête, les yeux plein de détermination. Vaguement intrigué, il la laissa parler.

«Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose professeur! Tout n'est pas perdu en fait.

-Vous connaissez une formule ou une potion qui permettent d'éradiquer des milliers de cellules virales en même temps.

Mais ses sarcasmes passèrent à mille lieux au dessus de la tête de Granger. Celle-ci, tout excitée par son idée, poursuivit:

-Non, pas chez les sorciers, mais chez les moldus, il existe des remèdes qui permettent de guérir de la maladie: les antibiotiques. Si on les applique à temps…

-Ne vous fatiguez pas miss Granger, soupira le professeur, les antibiotiques sont inefficaces, voire néfastes pour un sorcier.

-Quoi? Mais c'est ridicule! Protesta Hermione. J'en ai pris quand j'étais petite, ça ne m'a jamais fait de mal!

La patience du professeur commençait sérieusement à s'amenuiser, mais il s'efforça de garder un ton calme:

-C'est possible, cependant je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'en discuter maintenant. Bon, puisque vous avez dit ce que vous vouliez m'annoncer, vous pouvez partir.

Ce n'était pas une invitation; Hermione voulut tout de même insister. Mais Rogue la coupa dans son élan, ne cherchant même plus à cacher son exaspération:

-Suffit miss Granger! Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer au docteur avec vous! Alors maintenant, retournez dans votre dortoir, et ne parlez à personne de cette entrevue.

-Mais…

-Dehors!» Aboya-t-il.

Comprenant au ton de son professeur qu'il ne fallait pas s'appesantir davantage, vaincue, les larmes aux yeux, Hermione baissa la tête pour qu'il ne vît point les gouttes qui brillaient aux coins de ses paupières. Elle tourna les talons, sortit de la classe comme un condamné marchant vers la potence. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, courant à perdre haleine comme si le vent pouvait sécher les larmes qui roulaient librement sur ses joues.

Ainsi, Hermione s'était rendue compte qu'à cause de la maladie, tous ses projets d'avenirs, ses rêves et ses ambitions étaient remis en question. C'était trop bête! La peste allait-elle donc réussir là où Voldemort échouait depuis plusieurs années? On peut combattre un sorcier, on peut contrer ou fuir un mauvais sort, on pouvait même contre-attaquer contre un ennemi, mais que pouvait-on faire contre la peste, à part éventuellement se suicider ou attendre la mort.

À cette idée, Hermione, ressentit tout à coup une violente pulsion de rage la secouer tout son être; «Jamais! Pensa-t-elle. Cette chienne de peste ne l'emportera pas comme ça! Je jure de te faire crever pourriture, même si je dois y laisser la vie!» L'être humain qu'elle était, se révoltait contre la fatalité détestable: la bête ne voulait pas mourir!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La journée fut calme, aucun nouveau malade ne s'était déclaré, pourtant, la peur flottait dans le château. Hermione rongeait son frein, déchirée entre l'envie d'informer les élèves, et la crainte des conséquences d'une telle annonce: au mieux, on ne la croirait pas, au pire…tout était possible.

Elle aurait souhaité confier ce qu'elle savait aux médicomages mais ces derniers avaient refusé de la recevoir, Dumbledore était aux abonnés absents, Mme Pomfresh, trop occupée à soutenir les patients pour discuter un moment.

Réduite à l'inaction, Hermione ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Les premier octobre arriva enfin, traînant péniblement derrière lui de maigres rayons de soleil. Ron n'aimait pas les mois d'automne: le temps mauvais ne permettait pas d'aller dehors, ni de jouer au Quidditch. En hiver, l'air était généralement plus sec, c'était très supportable; on pouvait toujours se protéger contre le froid, mais plus difficilement contre la pluie.

Forcé de rester à l'intérieur, Ron se baladait dans les couloirs, profitant d'une heure de pause pendant que Hermione était en étude des runes et Harry, en retenue (il avait "oublié" un devoir en potion). Pensif, Ron fronçait les sourcils. Ces temps-ci, il trouvait Hermionne de plus en plus étrange: elle se comportait comme une fugitive qui craignait de se faire attrapée. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec ce qui se passait depuis septembre, toutefois, Ron ne voulait pas l'interroger trop directement: la dernière fois que Ginny l'avait fait, ça s'était plutôt mal terminé, et il ne souhaitait pas être responsable d'une autre scène.

«Bah, se dit-il, Hermione s'est toujours fait beaucoup de soucis, et souvent pour pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait qu'à la regarder l'année dernière avec les BUSES.» Ron n'était pas tout à fait sincère avec lui-même, mais il refusait de perdre son sang froid comme il l'avait fait devant Rusard l'autre jour.

Mais la volonté, bien qu'étant souvent une force motrice, ne peut pas tout le temps suffire, car il est des situations auxquelles on n'est pas préparé, et qui désempareraient le meilleur des hommes. Telle que celle-ci par exemple:

Tandis que Ron empruntait sans but précis le couloir où se situait la salle-sur-demande, il aperçut tout au bout une forme insolite qui semblait inerte. Plissant les yeux, il essaya deviner ce que c'était: créature? Homme? Objet? Méfiant, il ralentit sa progression mais s'approcha tout de même de l'endroit…et sortit sa baguette.

Une petite fenêtre surplombait le coin où le couloir tournait, et où la «chose» demeurait. Mais il faisait trop sombre, pour voir quoi que ce soit: un gros nuage épais recouvrait le soleil déjà bien affaibli par la saison.

Le jeune homme se trouvait à deux mètres, lorsque le nuage passa, laissant le soleil éclairer comme au printemps une scène morbide: une fillette était assise par terre, elle avait dû s'arrêter là, terrassé par la fatigue et le malaise.

Elle paraissait dormir, mais cette illusion était trompée par sa respiration sifflante, et par la vue de son cou, gonflé et violacé, sur lequel flottait ses cheveux blonds comme les blés.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Peu après, dans les toilettes des filles à l'autre bout du château, une jeune fille brune trébucha et tomba. Affaiblie, elle se sentait très mal, fiévreuse, elle fut incapable de se relever. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience que c'était fini pour elle.

«Hannah?»

Aucune réponse, et pour cause!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir-même, on recensa en fait quatre nouveaux cas: Hannah Abbot, Suzie Dawn et deux autres élèves inconnus. La Grande Salle ressemblait à un essaim bourdonnant d'abeilles. Un climat de méfiance s'installait progressivement, chacun jetait un regard en coin à son voisin comme un animal dangereux dont il fallait s'éloigner au moindre geste suspect.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, restaient unis malgré la tragédie: leur amitié n'était pas de celles qui se brisaient au premier coup de vent: les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, ensemble ou seuls, les avaient endurcis. Ils avaient tous leurs défauts, mais ils avaient appris à faire avec, et même mieux encore: à les accepter.

Les incidents et les querelles qui avaient éclaté en troisième et quatrième années avaient été comme des rites de passages: leurs liens avaient mis à l'épreuve; dans la tourmente, chacun avait été testé dans sa force de caractère, et la solitude leur avait imposé le plus redoutable tête-à-tête qui soit: la rencontre avec soi-même.

Mais à chaque fois, ils étaient ressortis de l'ouragan plus forts et plus solidaires qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Aujourd'hui, malgré le danger imminent, pas un des trois ne pouvait concevoir l'idée de se séparer des deux autres.

Ils parlèrent peu ce soir-là. Le silence était parfois plus éloquent que les mots.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Blaise et Théodore discutaient vite et à voix basse, apparemment en pleine prise de bec. Drago aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi pensait Théodore Nott, il comptait parmi les Serpentards plus intelligents, mais également parmi les plus secrets. Surtout, Drago n'avait pas oublié son unique intervention avortée lors de la dernière réunion trimestrielle des Serpentards. Le jeune homme commençait à regretter de ne pas connaître ce que Théodore avait voulu dire.

Loin de se sentir gênés par le regard inquisiteur de leur "amis", Blaise et Théo chuchotaient furieusement, ils étaient effectivement en train de se disputer, mais déployaient tous leurs efforts pour rester discrets:

«…Je te t'assure que si, moi!

-Tu es complètement fou, mon pauvre Théo, soupira Blaise. Tu as beau être génial dans tous les domaines…euh, scolaires; mais en matière sentimentale, tu as beaucoup à apprendre.

-Pourquoi tu refuses de l'admettre? C'est tellement logique et évident! C'est carrément mathématique.

-Matt et qui?

-Oh, laisse tomber.

-C'est toi qui devrais laisser tomber mon ami. Tu n'arriveras jamais à normaliser les émotions humaines: il n'y a pas de loi, pas de théorie, ni aucune autre référence scientifique. Et par pitié ne me ressors plus jamais une connerie du genre "les contraires s'attirent": dans le même registre de niaiserie, je pourrai te répondre "qui se ressemblent s'assemblent." Tiens comme c'est bizarre! Les deux proverbes se contredisent l'un l'autre! Cela prouve bien à quel point c'est stupide chercher à rationaliser l'amour.

-Bon d'accord, concéda Théo, tu as raison j'ai un peu exagéré lorsque j'ai parlé de logique et la théorie des opposés était vraiment farfelue, c'est vrai. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que ce gars est littéralement fasciné par cette fille. Tu ne remarque donc pas les regards qu'il lui lance? Mais ouvre les yeux Blaise! Ouvre-les avant qu'il ne soi trop tard, que tu ne rates quelque chose…de sublime! Tu me prends pour un imbécile, mais un jour, tu sauras qu'il faut toujours rester attentif, car on ne connaît jamais l'instant où le coup du hasard nous tombera dessus!

Mais Blaise secoua la tête.

-Tu délires, mon pauvre, tu délires…»

Le jeune homme protesta et la bagarre silencieuse reprit de plus belle.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Calfeutrés dans le canapé de la salle commune, Hermione faisait ses devoirs et Harry rédigeait sa punition en potion. Ron avait été retenu par le professeur MacGonagall pour plus de renseignements sur la victime du matin, il n'était pas encore revenu. Régulièrement, les deux adolescents jetaient des petits coups d'oeil nerveux à l'entrée.  
Incapable de se concentrer, Hermione priait intérieurement pour que son ami revienne sain et sauf, et Harry se reprochait de ne pas être resté avec lui: Ron avait en effet refusé que les deux Griffondors l'accompagnent et l'attendent, de peur qu'ils ne s'exposent au danger par sa faute.

Enfin, le portrait s'ouvrit, c'était bien Ron qui refermait la porte derrière lui. Sans plus se soucier de leurs travaux, Harry et Harmione se redressèrent en même temps et accoururent auprès de leur ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers eux, Hermione eut alors un choc: jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu son ami avec cet air pâle et défait, même après une défaite de Quidditch. Dans son regard, quelque chose s'était brisé, de façon irrémédiable.

En voyant son ami si abattu, Harry eut l'impression que son estomac se retournait. Il demanda faiblement:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Mais Ron détourna les yeux, et serra les poings. Il avait la gorge serrée par le désespoir. Comment pouvait-il leur annoncer cela? Morte d'inquiétude, Hermione pressa le jeune homme d'une voix enrouée par l'angoisse:

-Ron!…Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Parle-nous.

Le garçon se tordit les mains, ouvrait la bouche plusieurs fois puis la refermait, semblant chercher ses mots. Enfin, il parvint à articuler:

-J'ai une…une mauvaise nouvelle…très mauvaise…

Un silence haletant lui répondit.

-Voilà, c'est…vous vous souvenez du garçon qui…qu'on a accueilli…euh, le soir où…où il y avait les…plein de rats dans…dans le…

Harry hocha la tête, suivit de son amie, blême comme un linge. Ron se tordait toujours les mains, et n'osait les regarder en face. Il balbutia:

-Et bien…euh, il…il est…m-mort.

Harry haleta, et Hermione gémit:

-Oh Ron!»

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Hébété, celui-ci lui tapota le dos maladroitement; ému, Harry s'approcha. Et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés tous les trois pendant de longues minutes, se communiant leur chaleur et leur réconfort. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'enfant qui était mort, mais ils avaient vécu un moment fort avec lui. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que ce ce petit être humain anonyme, vu il y a à peine quatre jours, n'existait plus aujourd'hui.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Et la même nuit, un autre malheur était en train de se préparer. Loin, très loin du château de Poudlard, perdu quelque part dans les confins d'une forêt touffue et impénétrable, un homme tenait conseil, entouré de cinq autres personnes: trois femmes et deux hommes. Le chef de la petite bande prit la parole:

«Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous arrivés, je vais pourvoir vous informer de la mission qui vous a été attribuée. Je vous signale au passage que vous avez été choisis parmi l'élite, ce qui signifie que vos n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer digne de l'honneur que l'on vous fait!

Aucune réponse, «l'élite» avait appris, entre autres qualités appréciables, à parler utilement au bon moment, et à se taire quand il le fallait (c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps).

-Bien, reprit l'homme tout seul, puisque les choses sont claires. Venons-en aux faits: la mission que vous devez accomplir est tout à fait spéciale, je ne veux aucune bavure, aucun manquement à la règle, sans quoi vous le paierez très très cher!»

Le petit groupe acquiesça à l'unisson, toujours sans parler.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, c'était un samedi, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle avait informé au préalable Harry, Ron et Ginny. Cela avait pris toute la matinée pour expliquer aux deux enfants de sorciers le concept de microbe et de défense immunitaire. Mais finalement, en joignant leurs efforts, Harry et Hermione étaient parvenus à leur faire comprendre. Contre toute attente, Ginny était restée parfaitement calme lorsque son amie leur avait annoncé que c'était le peste (en fait, Hermione avait pris la précaution de signaler qu'elle n'avait pu faire le lien uniquement grâce au roman offert).

Harry et Hermione avaient eu la pénible surprise de découvrir que les deux Weasley n'avaient aucune base en biologie: ils ignoraient que leur corps était constitué de milliards de cellules, ils ne savaient pas que leur organisme se défendait comme celui des moldus (c'était-à-dire grâce à des «cellules de défense»), et ils étaient sincèrement persuadés qu'une maladie moldue ne pouvait pas toucher un sorcier, et vice-versa. Mais peut-être du fait que leur père était un mordu à la technologie moldue, ils intégrèrent sans trop de difficultés ces notions primaires.

Tous les trois approuvaient Hermione dans sa démarche: on ne pouvait pas tenir les élèves dans l'ignorance, c'était criminel et stupide. La journée passa lentement, personne n'avait le coeur à ses occupations. Enfin, peu avant le dîner, les élèves de Griffondors rentrèrent tous peu à peu dans leur salle commune pour se doucher. Ce fut que choisit Hermione pour faire son annonce: sous les regards encourageants de ses amis, elle monta sur une petite estrade et amplifia sa voix:

«_Sonorus!_…Parfait. S'il-vous-plaît…écoutez-moi…Écoutez-moi tous!…Merci. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire; c'est au sujet de ce mal mystérieux qui a frappé plusieurs élèves ces jours-ci.

Le silence se fit aussitôt, il y avait une bonne partie des Griffondors dans la pièce, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Rassemblant tout son sang-froid, Hermione poursuivit:

-Voilà, je serai brève. Je connais la maladie grave dont nous sommes victimes. C'est un virus d'origine «moldue», particulièrement contagieux…et meurtrier. Je demande à tous ceux qui reconnaîtrons la maladie, de l'expliquer à ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler

Hermione déglutit, hésita une fraction de seconde, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Fermant les yeux, elle se força à ouvrir les lèvres et prononça le mot fatidique:

-C'est la peste…la peste noire.»

Pendant un temps très court, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Puis la tempête éclata d'un seul coup: les enfants de moldus réagirent les premiers, soit en poussant des cris horrifiés, soit en contestant violemment les propos d'Hermione, soit en se disputant entre eux à voix forte. Vinrent ensuite les enfants de sorciers, qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien être la peste.  
Comprenant que les choses se gâtaient et que son amie peinait à se faire entendre, Ron intervint:

«Silence!

Et le silence fût! Le Griffondor avait une véritable voix de stentor lorsqu'il y mettait du coeur. Hermione lui adressa un sourire de gratitude et reprit:

-Bien entendu, ce ne sont pas de simples hypothèses, ni de plaisanteries lancées à la légères. J'ai ici plusieurs notes médicales dans mon sac et j'en donnerai à tous ceux qui m'en demanderont, aucun problème! Même si ça me tue de le reconnaître, il n'est plus possible de se leurrer: c'est bien la peste, qu'on le veuille ou non!

-Mais c'est impossible! Geint un garçonnet en première année.

-Non hélas, je regrette. J'ajoute que j'ai parlé la veille au professeur Rogue, qui en est venu à la même conclusion que moi.»

Lavande se redressa et s'avança à grands pas vers Hermione. Ses yeux lançait des éclairs, elle fulminait contre cette Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne ratait décidément jamais une occasion pour se rendre intéressante et affoler son monde. Fermement déterminée à la remettre à sa place, la furie cracha:

«Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots Granger, tout le monde _sait_ qu'elle a disparu.

-Non, elle n'a pas disparu, répliqua calmement Hermione. Le bacille de la peste est terriblement résistant, il ne disparaît jamais Lavande. Il s'endort pendant des siècles, il subsiste parmi les population de rongeurs, et puis un jour il réapparaît on ne sait pas trop pourquoi. C'est terrible à admettre, mais c'est la réalité.

-Et pourquoi tu nous révèles tout ça maintenant Hermione? Demanda Parvati. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt?

-Parce que Rogue m'a tenue au secret, il m'avait interdit de révéler ce que je savais aux autres afin de ne provoquer aucun…débordement.

-Mais tu as changé d'avis!

-Oui. Les choses sont allées trop loin à présent, je n'avais plus le droit de me taire. Plus vite les gens seront informés, plus vite on pourra prendre des précautions pour éviter que la maladie ne se répande comme une tache d'huile.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette maladie? Demanda Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si terrible?

-Tout est expliqué sur les descriptions scientifiques que j'ai apportées. Au passage, je précise qu'elles ont été rédigées par des médecins compétents et renommés. Elles sont donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable. Je les pose ici, passez les prendre si vous en voulez.»

Hermione déposa un paquet de plusieurs feuilles agrafées ensemble sur la table, elle descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit ses amis, sans oublier de remercier Ron pour l'avoir aidée. Nerveuse, elle resta là pour observer la réaction de ses camarades. Après un temps de flottement, il y eut un tumulte incroyable. En quelques instant, l'atmosphère dans la salle commune était passée d'une morosité amorphe à un état d'alarme et d'effervescence, digne d'une réunion militaire en temps de guerre. Un petit groupe s'avança vers Hermione, mené par Lavande Brown, dont l'expression farouche montrait qu'elle ne croyait pas encore sa condisciple.

Elle se campa derechef devant Hermione et annonça avec toute l'agressivité dont elle était capable:

«Nous allons demander l'avis de Dumbledore Hermione. Si ce que tu dis est faux…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et tourna les talons de façon hautaine. Hermione soupira:

-J'espère que tu entendras ce que tu souhaites…

Trop choquée pour répondre, Lavande s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

-J'espère sincèrement que Dumbledore prouvera que c'est faux…et que c'est autre chose.»

Elle avait l'air si déprimée que la contestataire parut déstabilisée. Mais cela ne dura pas: elle se ressaisit très vite et sortit de la salle commune, entraînant son troupeau sur ses pas. Tristement, Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La pièce se vida rapidement, chacun voulant faire ses investigations de son côté. Ginny nota que peu de personnes avaient pris des fiches; elle s'installa auprès de son amie et lui entoura les épaules de son bras dans un geste de réconfort. Fatiguée, Hermione reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Ron s'adressa aux deux filles:

«On devrait peut-être descendre, le repas va être servi dans un quart d'heure, et ça va sûrement jaser.

-Il a raison Hermione, approuva Harry. À tous les coups, Lavande choisira ce moment pour distiller son venin, il vaut mieux que nous soyons sur place pour l'affronter.

-Non, descendez sans moi, objecta Hermione. Je vais parler tout de suite au professeur Dumbledore, il vaut mieux qu'il sache tout ça au plus vite pour qu'il puisse reprendre très vite la situation en main.

-Bonne idée, on t'attend dans la salle.» Approuva Ginny.

Ainsi, tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny partaient à la bibliothèque surveiller Lavande, Hermione prit seule la direction du bureau de Poudlard. Parvenue devant la statue de l'aigle, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Pestant contre son étourderie, elle appliqua alors le conseil de Harry dans cette situation bien précise: elle passa en revue tous les noms de friandises qu'elle connaissait.

Enfin, après avoir sorti: chocogrenouille, patacitrouille, souris glacées, suçacides, tarte à la mélasse, île flottante caramélisée, elle tomba enfin sur le bon:

«Tarte au citron meringuée?»

La statue pivota; prestement, Hermione emprunta les marches et grimpa le petit escalier en spirale. Enfin, elle arriva devant la grande porte. Intimidée, elle toqua néanmoins avec énergie; il y eut un faible remue-ménage à l'intérieur, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un directeur un peu intrigué. Mais quand il vit l'élève qui se tenait devant lui, une expression singulière se peignit sur son visage: quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la ruse

«Miss Granger, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? Demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger de la sorte, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Il s'agit d'une affaire urgente, qui concerne les faits récents.

-Ah.»

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'air grave et l'invita à entrer. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione pénétrait dans le bureau de son auguste directeur: jamais elle n'avait vu endroit aussi étrange que celui-ci. Il y régnait une ambiance pleine de contradictions: désordre organisé, charme électrique, folie raisonnée. Telles étaient les impressions de la jeune fille qui respirait cet air chargé d'atomes et de magie. Tout semblait avoir une vie propre: chaque objet existait, indépendamment, produisant ses effets et dont l'utilité échappait à l'imagination, un peu comme ces filets de vapeurs argentées qui se faufilaient entre les bibelots, et serpentaient dans l'atmosphère, insaisissables. Même le tranquille phénix (en dépit, ou à cause de sa couleur vermeil), paraissait irréel, surplombant ce petit monde fantastique.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était elle-même attentivement observée par le vieillard. Dumbledore n'était pas un maître en légimencie, comme beaucoup semblaient le croire. La vérité était plus complexe: il était avec un don un peu spécial, qui pouvait également se retrouver chez une pincée de moldus: la capacité de «lire», non pas dans les pensées, mais dans l'âme des gens, ce n'était donc pas à proprement parler de la légimencie. C'est ainsi que Dumbledore était capable de sentir la valeurs des gens, savoir qui était digne de confiance et qui ne l'était pas.  
Il avait identifié une autre personne dans ce château qui possédait le même pouvoir extralucide: l'étrange et mystérieuse Luna Lovegood, la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait «déchiffrer» (sans doute en raison de cette faculté qu'ils avaient en commun).

Dumbledore avait vu beaucoup de gens différents dans sa vie, et il y avait parfois de quoi s'arracher les cheveux: il avait vu des enfants au coeur vide, outrageusement gâtés par la nature et il en avait côtoyés d'autres qui avaient de l'or dans les mains et dans la tête, mais que la vie avait injustement malformés.

Le vieil se souvint alors que la jeune fille voulait lui parler. Il demanda d'une voix douce:

«Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir Miss Granger?

Elle parut reprendre ses esprits et répondit en rougissant:

-Et bien c'est une question délicate: voilà, j'ai acquis la certitude que la peste s'est abattue au château.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais ne pipa mot. Elle poursuivit:

-J'en ai déjà parlé au professeur Rogue: il est tombé d'accord avec moi mais il m'a ordonné de ne rien dire. Je vous jure que j'ai tenu promesse seulement…

-Oui? L'encouragea le directeur.

-…jusqu'à ce soir en fait, avoua Hermione. Je regrette d'en être arrivée là, mais il y a déjà deux personnes qui sont mortes, et quatre autres qui ne tarderont pas à les suivre. On ne peut plus se leurrer!

-Qu'avez-vous fait exactement Miss Granger?

Mais il se doutait bien de la réponse.

-J'ai tout révélé aux Griffondors ce soir, prononça très vite la jeune fille. Je leur ai tout dit.»

Et elle baissa la tête, consciente d'être responsable de tout éventuel emballement. Dumbledore se leva brusquement et marcha vers la fenêtre. Il tournait le dos à Hermione, celle-ci, bien que ne pouvant voir son visage, devinait fort bien que le sorcier était fâché.

Timidement, elle continua jusqu'au bout:

«Lavande Brown ne m'a pas crue, et…elle va sûrement faire un scandale…l'annoncer devant tout le monde ce soir, au dîner.

Pas de réponse, le silence semblait plus tendu, même Fumseck restait immobile sur son perchoir. Enfin, Dumbledore se retourna et interrogea d'un ton sans timbre:

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre miss Granger? Les analyses ont-elles donné leurs résultats?

Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas.

-Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'analyses professeur. J'ai lu un roman d'un auteur moldu sur la Peste, et qui contient des commentaires médicaux très précis sur la maladie. Et vous savez très bien que la médecine est plus avancée que la médicomagie sur les virus, que je vais nommer «naturels».

-C'est vrai, concéda Dumbledore. Mais le professeur Rogue ne vous a-t-il pas expliqué pourquoi il vous a été interdit de communiquer cette information?

-Si bien sûr, se récria Hermione. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas créer d'affolement, mais garder une telle information secrète serait plus néfaste à long terme que bénéfique à court terme. Il y a quand même déjà deux morts.

-Oui, vous avez raison, c'est pour ça qu'on a envoyé des analyses: pour connaître avec exactitude la maladie qui les a tués, et non pas se fier simplement à des signes troublants et surtout insuffisants pour conclure dans la hâte.

Et comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il rajouta:

-Je ne remets pas en doute la qualité de la médecine qui est certes supérieures à la médicomagie dans certains domaines, miss Granger. Cependant les microbes moldus qui ont ne serait-ce que très légèrement muté de manière, disons…«magique», deviennent inaccessibles pour la science moldue. Un virus «magique» peut très bien perturber la magie d'un sorcier, mais pas celle d'un autre, d'où l'absence de symptômes caractéristiques visibles. C'est le cas par exemple de la grippe E qui une forme "enchantée" de la grippe saisonnière.»

Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, puis la referma. Elle ressentit alors un soulagement mêlé d'espoir: elle s'était sûrement trompée, tout allait s'arranger finalement. Rusard était un cracmol, il était normal qu'il ne présentât aucune faiblesse dans sa magie, puisqu'il n'en possédait pas. Quant au petit garçon, il faisait sûrement partie de la seconde catégorie de sorciers malades.

Dumbledore la coupa dans ses réjouissances:

«Miss Granger, je ne doute pas de votre sérieux, ni de votre bonne foi; je sais parfaitement que jamais vous ne vous seriez amusée à semer le trouble sans une bonne raison. Néanmoins, vous avez désobéi à une consigne qui vous a été donnée non pour vous ennuyer, mais pour préserver l'ordre et l'harmonie dans ce château.  
»En criant au loup-garou comme vous l'avez fait, vous vous êtes conduite de façon irréfléchie, voire dangereuse. Si vos affirmations avaient été fondées sur des preuves matérielles (et non des descriptions), je ne vous aurai pas désapprouvée, car vous auriez entièrement raison: on ne peut cacher un événement aussi alarmant. Or ce n'est pas le cas, vous serez donc sanctionnée pour cela.»

Hermione était tellement euphorique, qu'elle ne ressentit aucune contrariété à l'annonce de sa punition. Dumbledore s'en aperçut, il lui donna congé et se sentit triste: la jeune fille avait du vivre des heures terribles, écrasée par le double poids d'un secret trop lourd et de la solitude, avec interdiction de confier ses peurs et ses doutes. Maintenant, elle était punie pour avoir eu une réaction très humaine: elle avait tout simplement craqué.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui parler plus tôt: il aurait pu lui éviter cela, Rogue n'était pas un modèle de patience ni de soutien; il comprenait parfaitement la frustration qu'avait pu ressentir son élève. Malheureusement, s'il fermait les yeux sur la faute, d'autres élèves seraient tentés de faire la même choses à mauvais escient. Une correction exemplaire était donc inévitable.

Mais en attendant, il y avait plus urgent: l'avertissement d'Hermione sur le comportement de Lavande Brown. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile, il suffirait de la surveiller et de la réduire en sourdine s'il lui prenait l'envie de caqueter trop fort.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la salle était peu remplie. Drago observa avec amusement Pansy pousser un «ouf» de soulagement: Milicent, avec qui elle s'était disputée récemment, n'était pas encore là. Blaise et Théodore restaient silencieux: ils se boudaient l'un l'autre depuis la veille, Drago avait parfois l'impression dérangeante de se retrouver devant deux enfants de quatre ans. Le petit groupe s'installa au centre de la table des Serpentards, pas du tout préparés à la suite qui n'allait pas tarder à débarquer.

En dix minutes, les bancs avaient été tous occupés progressivement, la Grande Salle était à présent bondée. Presque tous les élèves étaient présents. À la table des Griffondors, il manquait un certain nombre de personnes, dont Lavande Brown; mais Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient installés. Après être sortie du bureau, cette dernière avait couru vers la grande salle: elle voulait y arriver avant sa rivale, afin de pouvoir se défendre le cas échéant.

Elle était à la fois satisfaite d'être sur place avant la rebelle, et inquiète devant le nombre d'absents. Beaucoup d'élèves chuchotaient des dernières disparitions, et désignaient souvent les emplacements vides de la table des Griffondors.

Enfin, l'attente se rompit d'elle-même: les portes s'ouvrirent comme au théâtre pour laisser entrer une Lavande Brown en grande forme, suivit d'une petite troupe de griffondors, composée soit d'admirateurs, soit d'adolescents pseudo-révolutionnaires incurables.  
Abasourdie, Hermione voyait sa condisciple s'avancer, très sûre d'elle-même, vers le professeur Dumbledore, lequel abordait un air paisible.  
Ainsi plantée devant lui, sous les yeux médusés des professeurs, indignés de MacGonagall, et méprisants de Rogue, la révoltée de la vie entama d'un ton tragique:

"Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger professeur, mais j'ai de graves nouvelles à vous annoncer, au sujet de ce mal inconnu qui a frappé plusieurs personnes à Poudlard."

Lavande s'interrompit, prit son temps pour faire durer le suspense. Elle jubilait de sentir tous les élèves suspendus à ses lèvres. Si elle avait reprit la parole une seconde plus tôt, elle aurait réellement pu mener à bien son petit speech, mais le train de la chance a des horaires capricieux, et il repart très vite.

On entendit soudain un hululement aigu au plafond. Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête et virent un hibou express qui tenait une enveloppe violette serré entre ses pattes. Il fonça vers le professeur Dumbledore, lâcha la lettre devant lui en plein vol, et repartit aussi sec. Intrigués, les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux; Lavande était complètement oubliée. Ce n'était pas l'horaire habituel du courrier: il devait se passer quelque d'inhabituel.

La lettre que Dumbledore avait reçue, avait été postée de tout urgence, et devait être lue sur le champs: telle était la signification de la couleur violette. Prestement, il défit le sceau, et ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les lignes du document officiel.

Humiliée, Lavande s'était rassise, sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle. Toute la grande salle était en haleine, on entendait les mouches voler.  
L'on vit alors Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand mage de son temps, pâlir et manquer de glisser de sa chaise. Les élèves haletèrent à l'unisson: ça, c'était très mauvais!  
Enfin, il parut se reprendre. Il refusa la main tendue de Flitwick et se leva. Ses yeux avaient définitivement perdu son pétillement habituel, et son expression tendue inquiéta tous les élèves. Il y alla en douceur:

«Chers élèves, je vous demande de garder votre calme et votre sang-froid. Les nouvelles que je viens de recevoir ne sont pas bonnes, mais la discipline doit tout de même régner, sinon nous sommes tous perdus. Voilà, je viens de recevoir les résultats des analyses: il s'agit d'un virus.

Il s'accorda une seconde de pause, puis enchaîna:

-Un cordon sanitaire va être installé autour de Poudlard, personne ne pourra pénétrer dans l'enceinte, et personne ne pourra en sortir non plus. Il y aura demain les tirages de la Gazette qui nous seront envoyés pour plus d'explications. D'ici là, je demande à tous les élèves qui connaissent la maladie, de bien vouloir l'expliquer à ceux qui l'ignorent.

Le regard de Drago tomba par hasard sur Granger, il eut la confirmation de ses hypothèses: elle était bien au courant depuis le début. Son teint cadavérique et ses yeux vitreux étaient des aveux. Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête, leur regard se croisèrent une seconde: gris contre noir.

Dumbledore prononça enfin le mot fatidique:

«Un cas de peste s'est déclaré dans ce château.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le 3 octobre, les cours avaient été annulés. Au petit déjeuner, les journaux affluèrent dans la Grande Salle. Chaque élève se précipita sur son numéro. On entendit beaucoup d'exclamations indignés, de sanglots et de protestations. Écoeuré, Harry reposa la Gazette. En gros, ils étaient abandonnés par la société qui les avait engendrés, le monde de la magie exécutait ses propres enfants dans château qui portait la mort en son sein. Mais leur pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment le leur reprocher, la situation l'exigeait! Sortir de Poudlard, c'était condamner à mort toute la population, et c'était assurément l'extension de la peste dans tout le pays, voire le continent.

La vie parfois se complaisait parfois dans un humour noir des plus douteux: la plus monstrueuse décision qu'un ministère eût dû prendre, depuis le retour de Voldemort, était finalement la plus sage qu'ils eurent entrepris jusque là, la seule qui fût justifiée, et qui pourtant allaient entraîner mille fois plus de souffrances que tout le reste. Il y avait parfois de quoi se demander où était le Bien en fin de compte.

Hermione pensait à peu près la même chose que son ami, mise à part qu'elle revenait souvent à ses parents: les reverrait-elle un jour? La jeune fille trembla, elle avait maintenant conscience qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas, et elle regrettait déjà de ne pas leur avoir dit combien elle les aimait. Elle sentit ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle se contrôla; elle devait être forte pour les jours à venir.

Ce fut Ron qui les aida à sortir de leur torpeur: Hermione lui avait expliqué longuement la veille ce qu'était la peste, peu avant l'annonce fatidique. Il se rappela d'une chose qu'elle lui avait dit, à propos des modes de transmissions de la maladies. Il posa la première pierre:

«Mais comment la peste a pu se déclarer ici?»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

J'ai terminée ce chapitre à 3 heures 12 du matin, la veille du lundi de Pentecôte. Je vous laisse imaginer à peu près ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai tapé les derniers mots ^^  
Allez, bonne nuit!


	6. Octobre ou les mystères

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le lendemain la mort de l'enfant, le 3 octobre l'école est officiellement mise en quarantaine. Les élèves sont enfermés au sein du château, aux prises avec la peste et avec eux-même. L'histoire peut vraiment commencer!

**Parole de l'auteur:** Je remercie **Carole, Ludivine et aude** qui m'ont envoyé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre individuellement. Sachez que ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos réactions par rapport à cette fic. Voici enfin le moment que j'attendais avec impatience! Des enfants, tous très différents, obligés de se côtoyer par la force des choses! Le résultat sera explosif.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 6: Octobre ou les mystères

**Mystère:** «la mort fut le premier mystère; elle mit l'homme sur la voie des autres mystères. Elle éleva sa pensée du visible à l'invisible, du passager à l'éternel, de l'humain au divin.» Denis Fustel de Coulanges

«…la maladie arrive par les bateaux…comment le virus de la peste a pu se déclarer dans un lieu aussi clos…ce n'est pas normal…comme si _on_ avait voulu qu'elle se déclare ici…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

C'était un bureau de travail tout à fait typique: avec un secrétaire en bois ciré, des armoires impersonnelles remplies de gros classeurs surchargés, des fauteuils à roulettes rembourrés, des lampes métalliques qui s'épanouissait en larges corolles claires dans toute la pièce. Une fenêtre donnait sur l'atrium. Le soleil ne pénétrait jamais dans cet espace fermé.

Un détail insolite retenait l'attention: une plume qui écrivait toute seule sur une enveloppe de papier kraft sur le bureau. Et puis alors venait un autre élément curieux: les portraits accrochés au mur bougeaient et parlaient entre eux. L'oeil maintenant habitué du moldu repéra une troisième bizarrerie: la poubelle qui mâchait silencieusement ses déchets de papiers.

Sidéré, le moldu parcourait du regard l'ensemble de l'environnement, à la recherche d'autres petits phénomènes amusants; ses espoirs furent comblés: une petite ouverture se dessina de nulle part, à côté de la fenêtre et laissa entrer un drôle de petit volatile blanc qui se posa sur la table. Aussitôt après, le moldu se corrigea: ce n'était pas un oiseau, mais un document volant. Indifférent à l'émerveillement de l'homme, le papier se tordit, se déplia et s'exposa impeccablement sur la surface plane du meuble.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, rompant le charme d'un seul coup. Un homme entra à grands pas dans la pièce. De petite stature, le sorcier paraissait d'une grande nervosité, ne cessait de s'agiter. Il était vêtu d'une élégante robe noire, un chapeau melon vissé sur sa tête. Sans un regard pour les objets animés, le ministre de la magie en personne salua brièvement le médecin qui l'avait attendu.

Puis, fatigué et stressé, l'homme âge s'assit devant son bureau, rangea d'un coup baguette toute la paperasse qui était dessus. Enfin, relevant la tête, il s'adressa au médecin avec un brin d'impatience:

«Veuillez me pardonner ce retard, j'ai été retenu par des journalistes et des parents d'élèves déchaînés.

-Ah, répondit le médecin faiblement. Je comprends.

-Ils ne comprennent pas la circulaire ministérielle. Ils sont furieux après cette mise en quarantaine, et pour être franc, je ne le suis pas moins qu'eux, rajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir au moldu.

-Croyez-vous que la situation soit plus facile pour nous, monsieur le ministre? Répliqua froidement le médecin. Pas un jour ne se passe depuis le décret, sans que les parents de... de notre monde débarquent dans les hôpitaux mixtes et nous supplient de sauver leurs enfants.

Le politicien haussa les épaules et fit un geste d'impatience comme si l'émoi des parents moldus ne le concernaient pas.

-Du reste, poursuivit le médecin, les médicomages se sont montrés d'accords avec nous: il n'y avait pas d'autres choix comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué. Si vous laissez les enfants sortir, la peste se répandra dans tous le pays et décimera des millions de personnes, moldus comme sorciers.

-Je sais, je sais! Vous me l'avez maintes fois répété, j'ai parfaitement compris.

Il y eut un silence, troublé seulement par l'agitation du dehors. Le ministre dit d'un ton plus calme:

-Enfin, passons. Mon secrétaire m'a annoncé que vous désiriez me demander une autorisation spéciale pour vous rendre à Poudlard et passer le cordon sanitaire. Est-ce bien cela?

-Oui en effet. Avec quelques médicomages et plusieurs médecins, nous voulons venir en aide à ces enfants en dangers. Nous aimerions pouvoir installer notre équipe sur place et nous travaillerons ensemble pour la fabrication du sérum.

-Êtes-vous êtes conscient que si je vous laisse entrer dans l'enceinte, vous ne pourrez plus en sortir? Avertit le ministre.

-Parfaitement monsieur, répondit le médecin. Ils sont tous au courant de ces restrictions sévères, et ils ont acceptés les risques de la mission. Nous n'attendons plus que votre consentement écrit.»

Le ministre se prit le menton entre deux doigts, il réfléchissait. L'idée ne le dérangeait pas en soi, mais il appréhendait surtout les réactions de la population: en apprenant que des gens avaient pu pénétrer dans la zone interdite, des parents d'élèves risquaient de venir exiger à leur tour le droit de rejoindre progéniture, ce qui poserait d'énormes complications. Il faudrait leur expliquer le caractère exceptionnel et strictement médical de ce «passe-droit».

Enfin, le ministre releva la tête et affronta le regard perçant du médecin:

«Monsieur, si cela ne dépendait que de moi, croyez bien que je ne poserais aucune difficulté à votre démarche. Mais comprenez moi bien: si j'accepte de vous donner un laissez-passer, tout le monde va m'en réclamer.

-Oui, certes, reconnut le moldu. C'est une question délicate. Cependant si nous expliquons aux sorciers et aux moldus que nous venons à titre professionnel, cela créerait moins de problèmes: par ailleurs, aucun d'entre nous n'avons d'enfants à Poudlard.

-Oui. C'est une bonne chose, approuva le sorcier.

-Et puis, nous informerons la population que notre priorité est de concevoir un remède sur place, afin qu'il soit directement administré aux malades. Dans notre monde, ça fait longtemps que nous savons traiter ce genre d'épidémie. Avec l'aide des médicomages, je suis convaincu que nous y arriverons très vite. Munie de ces nouvelles positives, les sorciers et les moldus reprendront espoir.

-Excellent, applaudit le ministre. Je vais immédiatement prendre les dispositions nécessaires. Corky!»

Il y eut un craquement et le médecin sursauta: une créature hideuse, chauve à la peau ridé et tannée comme du vieux cuir, venait d'apparaître. La «chose» avait des yeux minuscules et brillants, des touffes de poils blancs qui sortaient des oreilles et un nez gros et mou comme orange trop mûre. Un semblant de taie d'oreiller crasseuse lui servait de vêtement.

«Ah, Corky! Va à la Gazette du sorcier me convoquer deux ou trois journalistes. Dis-leur que c'est pour un scoop et qu'ils n'auront pas d'autre occasion que maintenant!

-Bien Maître, répondit la petite silhouette en s'inclinant bien bas.

«Un domestique peut-être» songea le médecin.

-Asseyez-vous monsieur, invita le ministre d'une voix suave. Il va nous falloir patienter quelques minutes, le temps que nos hommes arrivent.

Ils attendirent peu longtemps; quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit toquer à la porte.

-Entrez!»

La porte s'ouvrit sur cinq journalistes qui se ruèrent à l'intérieur comme un troupeau de buffles, sans prêter plus d'attention au médecin qu'à un meuble. Le sorcier soupira en songeant qu'il avait bien fait de préciser trois journalistes seulement: s'il en avait demandé cinq, il en serait venu dix!

Après de brèves salutations et présentations, le ministre entama un petit discours. Les plumes à papote s'agitaient fébrilement sur les bloc-notes. Un journaliste prenait quelques photos. Le médecin fit quelques déclaration sur la maladie et sur les objectifs de l'intervention à Poudlard. Au bout d'une heure et demi, les reporteurs s'en allèrent avec leurs interviews, après avoir salué les deux hommes.

Le ministre se sentait satisfait. Bien que la presse fût souvent gênante, pour ne pas dire encombrante, elle pouvait devenir indispensable dans certains cas, à condition de l'utiliser habilement. Le politicien se sentait content de lui: au-delà des avantages humanitaires que comportait le projet des médicomages, le sorcier voyait bien plus loin: il pensait à sa cote de popularité, et qui sait? Aux prochaines élections.

De son côté, le médecin aussi était content de lui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons: il songeait à renom qui allait jaillir sur l'équipe lorsqu'ils auraient mis au point le remède: ce serait un événement unique, du jamais vu! Des moldus et des sorciers travaillant ensemble sur un même projet. Un élément positif pour rapprocher les deux mondes, et peut-être un jour, révéler aux moldus l'existence du monde sorcier.

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles: chacun avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Les journalistes avait leur scoop, le ministre, un gain de popularité, et le moldu, une perspective de gloire; c'était assez rare quand on y pensait.

Le médecin sortit avec un billet signé de la main du ministre; l'équipe partirait le soir-même.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Si l'annonce officielle de la maladie avait chamboulé le monde magique, ces bouleversements étaient sans commune mesure avec les transformations incroyables qui s'étaient opérées à Poudlard: les jours qui suivirent l'article du trois octobre, l'organisation château fut modifiée en profondeur.

Premièrement, un certains nombres de cours avaient été supprimés, afin de limiter la propagation du virus; en fin de compte, seuls les potions, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la botanique et la défense contre les forces du mal avaient été conservés.

Ensuite, la partie sud du château avait été entièrement réquisitionnée pour y déposer les malades, on avait abattu des murs superflus à la hâte pour monter un hôpital improvisé. L'infirmière avait déplacé tout son matériel sur place, elle était soutenue dans sa tache par les professeurs vacants.

Enfin, la circulation avait été strictement contrôlée: quelques couloirs étaient interdits d'accès lorsqu'on y retrouvait un malade, ce qui perturbait les déplacements dans le château: on pouvait mettre jusqu'à une demi-heure pour rejoindre une salle de cours, et davantage si ledit cours avait été déplacé dans une autre pièce. Le couvre-feu avait été avancé à sept heures et demi, au grand mécontentement des élèves.

Tout cela avait crée une belle pagaille; au tout début, Dumbledore avait peiné pour ramener la discipline dans son château. Mais finalement, les jours passant, une certaine routine s'était instaurée à l'école, dans laquelle l'imprévu était devenu une banalité quotidienne.

Mais curieusement, à l'inverse de ce que tout le monde redoutait, il n'y eut pas de phénomène spectaculaire à l'image de celui des rats; il y avait certes des nouveaux cas recensés, mais l'évolution de leur nombre semblait stagner autour d'un malade tous les deux jours.

Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et Ernie MacMillan étaient morts à leur tour le lendemain du décret ministériel; la table des Poufsouffles était restée silencieuse et remplie qu'à moitié toute la journée. Toutes les autres maisons avaient respecté le deuil; même à Serpentard on ne se moquait plus (surtout depuis que Georgiana Bulstrode avait été retrouvée inconsciente récemment, par Ronald Weasley). Ainsi, c'était dans ce climat sombre et déprimé qu'évoluaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, et que le grand mystère commença.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Deux semaines après l'annonce maudite de la Gazette du Sorcier, on ne comptait au total que cinq morts de plus, il semblait que les sorciers étaient plus résistants au virus que les moldus. Le soir, Harry faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune comme un lion en cage; les séances de Quidditch avaient été repoussées, de toutes manières, rares étaient ceux qui avaient encore le coeur à ça.

Hermione avait reposé son livre devant elle, la mort de Susan et celle de Ernie l'empêchait de se concentrer, elle se rappelait le dernier moment où elle les avait vus en vie, et elle se sentait horriblement mal. Elle éprouvait ce qu'on appelait la «culpabilité du survivant»: pour avoir participé au grand «nettoyage» du couloir, puis pour avoir été aussi proche des deux jeunes gens, elle aurait très bien pu attraper la peste elle aussi.

«Pourquoi eux et pas moi?» Cette question-là, Hermione ne se la posait pas encore, mais elle en ressentait déjà les effets douloureux.

Ron, lui, était dans un état pire qu'Hermione. Affalé dans le canapé à côté de son amie, il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'image de cette petite fille jolie comme une fleur, abattue en pleine jeunesse par la mort hideuse et grimaçante. Et, comme tout être humain l'avait fait fait avant lui, il s'interrogeait sur le sens absurde de l'injustice suprême: l'agonie d'un enfant, d'un innocent.

Brusquement Harry se stoppa dans son mouvement répétitif et se retourna vers ses amis. Il déclara d'une voix forte:

«Bon, ça suffit maintenant! Il faut réagir.

Ron lui jeta un regard vide, et Hermione abordait un air interrogateur. Harry poursuivit:

-Enfin quoi…c'est vrai, regardez-vous! Nous sommes à peine à la mi-octobre, et on dirait que vous avez déjà vieilli de cent ans. À ce train-là, qu'est-ce que ce sera à la fin de l'année?

-Excuse-nous Harry, persifla Ron. Pardonne-nous de ne pas nous réjouir des événements récents, mais je te promets de faire des efforts les prochains jours: dès que je tomberai sur un nouveau malade, je te ferai signe et on sortira les cotillons.

Hermione jeta un regard de reproche à Ron, mais ne répondit rien. Harry riposta sèchement:

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous réjouir, mais de vous bouger, de sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel vous êtes en train de plonger. Il faut faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais ne surtout pas rester comme ça les bras croisés. En restant statique, c'est comme si vous aviez déclaré forfait, vous ne cherchez pas à vous battre et vous laissez la peste vaincre sans résistance.

-Il me semble Harry, intervient Hermione, que ce qui fait la spécificité de la peste, c'est qu'elle ne peut _pas_ être vaincue.

-Bien sûr que si! Objecta Harry avec fougue. Les moldus y sont parvenus, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les sorciers n'y arrivent pas eux aussi.

-C'est vrai, reprit Ron d'un ton songeur. En plus, il y a des médicomages qui sont venus pour travailler sur la maladie.»

Hermione réprima de justesse un haussement d'épaules. Malgré la présence des médecins dans le groupe, elle demeurait sceptique sur l'efficacité des remèdes conçus par l'équipe. Après tout, dans le roman d'Albert Camus, ce n'était qu'à la toute fin, lorsque le virus atteignait la fin de sa course, que les docteurs avaient trouvé un remède «efficace».

Mais elle ne voulait pas briser l'espoir des garçons, pas encore. Ron demanda:

«Alors, ce serait quoi ton plan?

-Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas fabriquer l'antidote nous-même, mais on peut toujours faire quelque chose, se rendre utile.

-Mais comment?

-Et bien…tiens, pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début? Comment ce virus est-il arrivé ici déjà?

Il y eut un silence, puis Ron répondit:

-Par les rats bien sûr, ce sont eux qui sont morts les premiers.

-D'accord, approuva Harry. Maintenant comment les rats ont-ils attrapé la peste?

Ce fut Hermione qui donna la réponse:

-Et bien, au début, ce sont les puces des rongeurs qui portent la bactérie. Elles la transmettent d'abord massivement aux rongeurs, ce qui explique pourquoi on en a retrouvé autant. Et une fois qu'il n'en reste plus un seul, elles piquent les humains et les autres animaux, c'est comme ça que l'homme la contracte.

-Berk! Mais ce n'est pas possible, une puce, ça se verrait forcément sur quelqu'un! Fit Ron.

-Non car elles sont tellement minuscules que tu ne peux ni les voir, ni les sentir, expliqua Hermione. Pour te donner une idée, elles sont encore plus petites et plus légères que les moustiques. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il est possible de retrouver une petite trace sur l'endroit où le parasite t'a piquée: ça fait une sorte de petit bouton.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

-C'est écrit sur les notes à la fin de mon roman.

Têtu, Harry insista:

-Okay, très bien. Alors comment les puces ont-elles contracté le virus?

Hermione fronça les sourcils, puis répondit d'un ton contrarié:

-Et bien…maintenant que tu le demandes…c'est vrai que c'est louche! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette affaire: le bacille est concentré surtout en Asie, en Amérique et en Afrique. Il y a très peu de foyers en Europe, et pratiquement aucun en Angleterre.

-Tu veux dire que la peste n'existe pas en Angleterre? Demanda Ron. Mais alors, comment a-t-elle pu venir à Poudlard?

Il y eut un silence, Hermione réfléchissait intensément, fouillait dans sa mémoire, à la recherche du moindre indice. Il y eut soudain un déclic, son visage s'éclaira:

-Ça y est! Je me souviens: la maladie arrive par les bateaux, avec les rats qu'ils transportent. Et puis une fois sur terre, elle se répand dans tous le pays par l'intermédiaire des voyageurs et des animaux.

-Où veux-tu en venir? demanda Ron.

-C'est logique! s'exclama Hermione. Comme Poudlard n'est pas du tout à proximité de la mer, ni d'un aéroport, la peste aurait _du_ traverser un bout du pays en ravageant la population sur son passage avant d'atteindre l'Écosse. On en aurait forcément entendu parlé chez les moldus, et même chez les sorciers.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, avança prudemment Harry.

-Non! Et c'est ça qui est incompréhensible! Il y aurait du avoir une vague d'épidémie avant que Poudlard ne soit touchée, des millions de morts dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Or, la maladie est brusquement apparue d'un coup ici! Comme si…comme si…elle avait _voulu_ se déclarer dans cet endroit précis.

-Ou plutôt comme si _on_ avait voulu qu'elle se déclare ici. Rectifia soudain Harry d'un ton sombre.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête de concert vers leur ami.

-Mais qui…qui aurait pu…? S'étrangla Ron.

-À ton avis Ron? Soupira Harry. Qui serait assez vicieux pour injecter la peste dans un milieu rempli d'enfants dont la plupart sont nés de moldus?

-Tu crois que…que c'est Tu-sais-qui? Balbutia Ron.

-Mais c'est complètement illogique! Protesta Hermione. Il y a des enfants de «sang-pur» dans ce château.

-Ce sont peut-être eux qui nous l'ont apportée alors, grogna Ron d'un ton sombre.

-N'importe quoi! Se récria la jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais entendu une chose aussi ridicule!

-Et pourquoi pas? Riposta Ron dont les oreilles avaient rougi.

-Parce que si c'étaient eux qui l'avaient amenée, ils auraient succombé avant les rats! Réfléchis un peu!

-Ça suffit! Tonna Harry. Tout cela ne nous avance pas! Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Ron, poursuivit-il plus posément. Sinon les Serpentards seraient tombés malades les premiers, comme l'a dit Hermione.

-Mais peut-être que Tu-sais-qui avait déjà l'antidote sur lui, persista Ron.

-Non Ron, il n'existe aucun potion qui immuniserait un sorcier contre la peste, tout en lui permettant de la répandre, exposa Hermione. Chez les moldus, ce genre de chose existe, c'est vrai, mais pas chez nous.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? S'énerva Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais d'abord?

-Je ne sais rien du tout! Se défendit la Griffondor. C'était juste expliqué quelque part dans la Gazette du Sorcier par un médicomage.

-Ah…Oh! Euh…excuse-moi.

-C'est bon Ron, le rassura Hermione. N'en parlons plus.

Ron avait l'air gêné; charitable, Harry reprit la parole:

-Bon, si ce n'est pas par un élève de Poudlard, comment la peste est-elle entrée?

-Eh bien, c'est peut-être un sorcier qui est allé en Chine ou dans un autre foyer de la peste, et puis qui a transplané ici, sachant qu'il portait le virus sur lui, suggéra Hermione.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ironisa Ron.

-C'est vrai, mais juste à la limite du château, c'est encore possible.

-Et comment serait-il entré ensuite? objecta Harry. Poudlard est assuré par les meilleurs sorts de protection au monde. Aucun intrus ne peut y entrer; de plus, je regarde de régulièrement la carte des Maraudeurs: si un inconnu avait franchi les barrières, je l'aurais aperçu au moins une fois.

-Aucun intrus? Répéta Hermione.

-Sauf la peste, grinça Ron.

-Ce n'est pas un intrus à proprement parler, rétorqua Harry.

-Taisez-vous!

Les deux garçons jetèrent un oeil surpris, puis vaguement inquiet à la jeune fille qui avait pâli instantanément.

-Si aucune personne étrangère ne peut pénétrer dans l'enceinte, il faut donc que ce soit quelqu'un…de _«l'intérieur»_…qui nous ait amené le virus!

-Attends un peu! Tu viens de nous dire que si c'était un humain qui l'avait rapporté, nous serions morts avant les rats. Fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui, tu as raison Ron: cela ne peut pas être ça, murmura Hermione.

Les deux garçons échangèrent bref un regard, puis Harry proposa à son tour:

-J'ai une autre explication: peut-être qu'un étranger est allé en Chine, comme l'a dit Hermione. Là-bas, il aurait capturé un rat infecté, il aurait ensuite transplané à la limite de Poudlard, puis il aurait lâché «son» rat. Les animaux peuvent très bien passer les barrières, non?

-C'est plausible approuva Ron. Mais que deviendrait «l'étranger» dans tout cela?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira le survivant, c'est juste une hypothèse! Peut-être qu'après, il est parti dans un endroit où il ne risque pas de refiler le microbe aux autres!

-Mais qui serait assez cinglé pour risquer sa vie en faisant une chose pareille? Frissonna Hermione.

-Ça pourrait être quatre types de personne, répondit Harry, un suicidaire, un ignorant, une victime de l'impérium ou un fou. Et je reste convaincu que Voldemort est derrière tout ça.»

La discussion s'arrêta là. Au final, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup progressé, mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils étaient passés très, très près de la vérité.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_«The Times_ (presse moldue), le 20 octobre 19…

**Rubrique nécrologique:**

Hier soir, à minuit, Mr. et Mrs R… ont trouvé la mort à la suite d'un tragique incendie de leur domicile. Une enquête a été ouverte afin de déterminer l'origine de l'accident. On regrettera longtemps la perte de ces deux médecins compétents et dévoués.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_«Londres, ministère de la magie  
Le 23 octobre 19…_

_À Miss Élisa R…_

_Mademoiselle,_

_J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de vos deux parents qui a eu lieu dans la nuit du 19 octobre, causé par un incendie accidentel de leur domicile. Conformément à leur souhait, vos défunts parents seront enterrés à Bristol, un faire-part de décès vous sera envoyé très bientôt._

_Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Cordialement, _

_Amanda Byne, responsable du service de transmission des informations moldues aux sorciers»_

Recroquevillée dans son lit, Élisa pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait reçut la lettre le matin même dans la grande salle, elle s'était alors réfugiée ici, et depuis, ne cessait de sanglotait silencieusement. Compréhensifs, ses amis l'avait laissée tranquille, au calme, en attendant que la douleur et le choc se calment un peu.  
D'un seul coup, la jeune s'était ainsi retrouvée orpheline, elle n'arrivait pas encore à accepter que ses parents étaient morts, qu'elles ne les reverraient plus jamais, et qu'elle était désormais seule au monde, affreusement seule.  
Elle maudissait aussi Poudlard pour la maintenir bloquée, elle ne pourrait pas aller à l'enterrement de ses parents, elle ne pourrait pas leur dire au revoir, et elle n'avait aucun membre de sa famille à Poudlard. Elle aurait tellement voulu parler, partager des souvenirs avec ses cousin, sa soeur, ou un ami…mais c'était impossible, tout cela par la faute du cordon sanitaire.

Folle de douleur, Élisa ne pouvait percevoir les réels enjeux, particulièrement inquiétants, de la perte de ses parents.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un véritable fléau, mais d'un tout autre genre, s'apprêtait à voir le jour. Le vingt-trois octobre, Warrington avait de nouveau planifier une réunion exceptionnelle. Mais cette fois-ci, Drago n'était pas venu: il s'était enfermé dans la salle-sur-demande et ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Les élèves se doutaient qu'il devait y avoir du «Seigneur des Ténèbres» là-dessous; aussi, ils ne tentèrent pas de ramener de force le jeune homme.

Bien à l'abri des foudres de Warrington, Drago tenait un petit objet devant lui, un objet auquel il _parlait._ C'était un miroir, un miroir à double-sens. Dedans, on y voyait le visage d'une femme épuisée, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient ternis, et des cernes naissant grignotaient ses pommettes saillantes, accentuées par la forme triangulaire de son visage.

«Je t'assure Drago que nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres reste sourd à nos suppliques: il s'est retiré, personne ne sait ce qu'il a en tête.

-Mais enfin, il y a forcément une solution, s'emporta Drago, lui avez-vous dit que ma fidélité et ma vie entière lui étaient acquises? Que…

-Tout Drago! Nous avons tout dit, tout inventé, nous avons épuisé toutes nos ressources. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans ce cas épineux, hélas; beaucoup d'autres mangemorts ont réclamé la vie sauve pour leurs enfants.»

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Maintenant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: ils étaient coincés! Quelle que soit la façon dont on s'y prenait, légale, ou illégale, il était impossible de s'échapper, on leur refusait les secours. Le serpentard refusa cependant de s'avouer vaincu; serrant les dents, il dit à sa mère d'un ton sec:

«C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller seul, et on verra bien. Merci Mère, de votre sollicitude.

-Drago! S'exclama Narcissa blessée.

-Pardonne-moi, maman.»

Et il retourna le miroir sur la chaise pour clore la conversation. Désespéré, il se leva et souhaita un lit…que la salle lui fournit. Ce soir, il avait envie d'être seul. Il se reprochait déjà d'avoir parler à sa mère de cette façon, elle n'y était pour rien, et avait fait le maximum pour le sauver. Elle s'était battue courageusement…comme une lionne…une Griffondor…

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Warrington était quelque peu contrarié de l'absence de Drago Malefoy, mais ne la releva pas. Il refusait de laisser croire que la présence de ce petit fils à papa prétentieux était indispensable. Ainsi, il entama le débat devant l'assemblée des sixièmes et septièmes années présentes:

«Camarades, je vais rentrer tout de suite dans le vif, si j'ose ainsi dire, du sujet: à savoir, comment la peste est-elle venue ici?»

Aucune réponse. Cependante, cette fois ce n'était pas par ennui, mais par réelle ignorance: personne n'avait la moindre idée de la manière dont la maladie avait pénétré dans le château. Enfin, un garçon d'environ dix-sept posa l'amorce:

«Dîtes…la peste, c'est bien une maladie moldue n'est-ce pas?»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, une rumeur commença à circuler de bouche à oreille dans le château; une rumeur selon laquelle ce seraient les enfants de moldus qui auraient amené la peste!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Neville Londubat sortait de botanique, lorsqu'il entendit des cris résonner au loin. Alerté, il se précipita vers la source du bruit. Il déboucha alors dans un couloir large, où il vit Hermione, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants, affrontant une bande complète de Serpentards qui l'entouraient et qui abordaient une attitude menaçante.

«…mais vous êtes pires que des gamins. Puisque je vous répète que _ce n'est pas moi!_

-Ouais, c'est ça. Prends-nous pour des moldus! S'exclama grossièrement une fille.

-Je vous signale que les moldus _aussi _en meurent de la peste.

-Mais comme cette maladie n'existait _pas_ chez les sorciers, ce sont forcément les moldus qui nous l'ont transmise!

-Je _suis _une sorcière, répliqua Hermione d'un ton glacial.

-Mais tu as du sang de moldu, tu es donc à moitié moldue. Et c'est comme ça que la maladie est arrivée: elle s'est implantée chez les Sang-de-Bourbes, pour mieux s'introduire chez les vrais sorciers.

Neville en avait entendu assez, Hermione aussi semblait-il: elle sortit sa baguette et cracha:

-Bon, après tout, peu importe! Pensez ce que vous voudrez, je m'en moque, mais laissez-moi passer!

-Pas question! Contra un Serpentard aux allures de troll. Nous allons…

-Ça suffit!» Aboya alors Neville.

Tout le monde y compris Hermione se retourna vers le Griffondor qui venait de parler. Neville fulminait devant autant de bêtise réunie. Il s'avança vers son amie tout en ignorant superbement le troupeau. Il prit gentiment, mais fermement le bras d'Hermione et déclara:

«Laisse tomber Hermione, tu sais bien que ce sont des imbéciles indécrottables. Ne restons pas là.

-Oui, bien sûr Neville, tu as raison, soupira Hermione.

-Que c'est mignon! Ironisa la fille de tout à l'heure. Le cracmol et la sang-de-bourbe. Vous imaginez ça vous autres? La tête de leur progéniture…si toutefois Londubat sera capable d'en faire!

Il y eut des éclats de rires gras, les Serpentards s'esclaffaient tandis qu'Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de retenir Neville de leur sauter dessus.

-Pour la sang-de-bourbe, je ne me fais pas trop de soucis! C'est bien connu que les femelles ont une intense activité fertile qui leur permet de perpétuer la race.»

Hermione reçut la flèche du Parthe en plein coeur. Étourdie, elle ne sentait même pas qu'elle lâchait Neville. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que la Serpentard venait tout juste de la traiter de bête en chaleur. De son côté, le Griffondor avait déjà sorti sa baguette, et les Serpentard aussi. Encore transie, Hermione ne pensa pas immédiatement à sortir la sienne. Alors que la situation allait dégénérer, elle réagit enfin: elle voulut dégainer pour défendre son ami, mais une voix puissante retentit dans le couloir, freinant les jeunes loups dans leur élan:

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»

Le professeur MacGonagall surgit devant eux et s'avança d'un pas vif vers les chahuteurs. Comprenant que la bagarre était terminée, les Serpentard rangèrent leur baguette et adoptèrent un air aussi innocent qu'il leur était possible. La directrice s'arrêta devant les enfants belliqueux et les sonda du regard; elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée juste à temps avant que les premiers sorts ne fusent. D'un ton sévère, elle intima aux jeunes gens:

«Et bien pourquoi restez-vous ici? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours?»

Tout de suite après, les jeunes gens se dispersèrent comme une envolée de moineaux, le couloir se vida en moins de trois secondes. La vieille femme savait qu'en temps normal, elle aurait du distribuer des punitions…mais voilà, on n'était pas en temps normal, et elle savait bien que dans un climat mortifère comme celui-là, les retenues et les retraits de points ne serviraient pas à grand-chose.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Pendant ce temps, Albus Dumbledore se rendait d'un pas précipité aux cuisines de Poudlard. Les elfes de maisons l'avaient appelé en urgence. Rapidement, il chatouilla la poire, puis entra dans la grande pièce. Il aperçut aussitôt un attroupement vers les fourneaux, les elfes piaillaient sans interruptions de leurs petites voix très aiguës. Il semblait y avoir une querelle importante entre les frêles créatures.

Intrigué, le directeur s'approcha et manifesta sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. Aussitôt, les elfes se retournèrent et foncèrent vers le vieillard. Leurs propos était inintelligibles car ils jacassaient tous en même temps. Sentant poindre une migraine, le professeur Dumbledore intima le silence d'un ton impérieux…et le silence fût. Le vieil homme demanda:

«Bon, reprenez-vous et cessez de parler tous à la fois! Sheba, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît.

-Albus Dumbledore Monsieur, couina une petite elfe. Une chose terrible est arrivée ce matin. Une elfe s'est rendue coupable d'un crime, le pire crime qui soit pour un elfe de maison, le plus infamant…

-Bien, j'ai compris, qui est cette elfe? Et quel crime a-t-elle commis?»

Sheba trembla de tous ses membres et fut incapable de répondre. Parcourant l'assemblée du regard, Dumbledore vit que tous les elfes étaient atterrés, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir prononcer le moindre mot. Commençant à être vraiment inquiet, l'homme insista:

«Que s'est-il passé? Allons, dites-le moi.

Ce fut Dobby qui répondit courageusement, surmontant sa honte et le dégoût que lui inspirait un tel geste:

-C'est l'elfe Winky Monsieur: elle…elle s'est p-pendue.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir du vingt-quatre, Hermione sortit du papier à lettres et un stylo qu'elle conservait précieusement dans ses affaires. Elle avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à ses parents pour en savoir plus sur la maladie. Malgré les notes médicales très complètes à la fin de son roman, il lui manquait quelques éléments précis, ainsi que des réponses aux questions plus pointues qu'elle se posait. Les quelques recherches qu'elle avait effectuées dans la bibliothèque lui avaient confirmé ce qu'elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même: en matière de maladies naturelles, les sorciers étaient ignorants comme des ânes.

Elle en profiterait pour exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, avant que la peste ne l'emportât. Elle voulait leur dire à quel point elles les aimaient, combien elle avait été heureuse avec eux et qu'ils étaient les meilleurs parents du monde.

Résolument, Hermione écrivit sa lettre, en prenant soin de ne pas trop en mettre non plus afin de ne pas désespérer ses parents. Elle voulait leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient parmi ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, sans pour autant leur donner l'impression qu'elle était mourante et résignée.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Au même moment, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de Poudlard, un homme ricanait. Tout se déroulait comme prévu…du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait! Car un événement, totalement dû au hasard et ridiculement mesquin à côté de tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli, allait bientôt déposer son grain de sable sur les plans bien huilés du démon.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

L'homme à la trentaine crut mourir de joie lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de sa fille, confirmant par ce fait qu'elle était encore vivante. Sa joie s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'il vit la date où la lettre avait été envoyée: le vingt-cinq octobre, autrement dit: quatre jours avant qu'il la reçoive. Mais il chassa vite ce petit bémol, il était trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de sa petite Hermione.

Il appela sa femme d'un ton enjoué. Une minute après, celle-ci descendit les escaliers deux à deux comme une enfant excitée le jour de Noël. Elle était tellement soulagée de savoir sa fille en vie, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se mettre à rire tout haut. D'une voix flûtée, elle demanda:

«Alors! Comment va-t-elle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Dis-moi!

-Viens, asseyons-nous dans le canapé, invita Mr Granger. Nous la lirons ensemble.»

Sa femme lui emboîta le pas et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le sofa. Le père tint la lettre bien en évidence devant eux deux. Ils commencèrent à la lire silencieusement. Ils furent émus par le courage qu'affichait leur fille, l'amour qu'elle leur portait et le sang-froid dont elle faisait preuve. Dans le long post-scriptum, ils virent la requête que leur fille leur adressait. À la fin, Mrs Granger ne réfléchit pas longtemps, elle décida:

«Je vais immédiatement faire des recherches sur internet, je vais lui envoyer quelques bouquins et des médicaments. En tant que pharmacienne, j'ai quelques contacts utiles au laboratoire, ils pourront sûrement m'envoyer le nécessaire.

-Bonne idée, félicita son mari. Je vais me renseigner aussi de mon côté.»

Les deux parents restèrent longtemps pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, animé par l'espoir fou qu'Hermione avait une chance de s'en sortir et qu'ils pourraient la serrer dans leurs bras lorsque l'effroyable cauchemar serait terminé.

En fait, un mauvais génie en avait déjà décidé autrement: les Granger ne reverraient jamais leur fille.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir d'Halloween, il y eut la petite fête annuelle, mais le coeur n'y était pas: on avait dénombré trois nouveaux malades le jour même, beaucoup préférèrent rester dans leur dortoir par crainte de la contagion. Les morts commençaient à creuser sérieusement des vides sur les bancs des tables de la grande salle, et Dumbledore lui-même paraissait fatigué. L'équipe des médecins avait refusé de se joindre aux festivités: ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied, de peur que la maladie ne les emporte avant qu'ils n'eussent pu terminer. Au départ, ils étaient sept, à présent, il n'en restait que cinq.

Luna Lovegood faisait partie des quelques élèves descendus au repas d'Halloween. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi au juste elle n'était pas restée dans son dortoir, après tout, l'ambiance n'était pas plus chaleureuse dans la Grande Salle. En plus, elle n'avait aucun appétit, accablée par un secret trop lourd. Secouant la tête, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les portes, n'ayant pratiquement rien mangé de la soirée.

Mais elle fut stoppée dans son trajet par un spectacle totalement imprévu à la table des professeurs. Mrs McGonagall, qui était pâle depuis le début du dîner s'était levée elle aussi; elle chancela, attirant les regards de ses collègues et de ses élèves. Puis il arriva ce à quoi tout le monde s'était attendu inconsciemment: elle trébucha, perdit l'équilibre, puis s'effondra de tout son long sur les pierres de la Grande Salle.

Il y eut quelques cris, bientôt, tout le monde se bouscula vers les portes pour sortir. Seuls Dumbledore et quelques autres professeurs s'occupèrent la vieille dame inconsciente. Tout portait à croire que les cours de métamorphose seraient eux aussi annulés.

Triste mois d'octobre!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, le mois d'octobre est vite passé je vous l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas le plus important, je vous assure, bonne soirée!


	7. Novembre ou les querelles

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le mois d'octobre est passé comme un ouragan, portant en son sein des énigmes à priori insondables, à savoir l'origine de la maladie, la mort du médecin, le suicide d'un elfe, la réjouissance de cet inconnu démoniaque et tant d'autres encore…Harry, Ron et Hermione sauront-ils percer à temps tous ces mystères et retrouver la clé manquante du puzzle?

**Parole de l'auteur:**je tiens à remercier **carole** pour sa review, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça a donné ce bac de français? Tiens-moi au courant! Je t'avoue qu'au début, je n'ai pas été tout de suite interpellée par Camus. Ce n'est que tout récemment qu'il revenu en tête et que je me suis rendue à quel point son oeuvre est remarquable.

Ce chapitre-là est nettement plus intéressant, j'adore tourmenter mes chers héros. Je signale au passage que je ne suis PAS «anti-Ron», ni «anti-qui-que-ce-soit-d'autre»! Donc attention aux contre-sens que vous pourriez faire, et **mort aux préjugés antiques!**

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 7: Novembre ou les querelles

**Synonymes du mot querelle:** accrochage, altercation, bagarre, brouille, chicane, conflit, désaccord, difficulté, discorde, dispute, échauffourée, empoignade, heurt, polémique, rixe, scène.

«…Je te hais Malefoy!…Croyez-vous que ce soit plus facile pour nous…Oh toi! Ce n'est pas le moment de crâner…Sois mille fois maudit…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

L'homme en blouse blanche sortait de son lieu de travail: un cabinet dentaire, épuisé après une longue journée de travail. Il avait dû extraire des dents de sagesse, réconforter des adolescents terrifiés (Nda: Ça, c'est du vécu! Et allez, quatre d'un coup! Dzzzzzz, schlak-schlak! ^^), et soigner quelques caries, rien d'exceptionnel en somme. Il avait hâte de retrouvé sa femme et sa maison.

Soupirant d'aise, il s'installa au volant, attacha sa ceinture et démarra comme d'habitude. Il connaissait la route par coeur, c'est pourquoi il ne fit pas attention tout de suite au danger qui déboucha de la rue à droite. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il freina brusquement…trop tard, la voiture percuta violemment le camion.

Le cinq novembre, à vingt heures trente, le docteur H. Granger décéda dans un banal accident de voiture.

Sa mort aussi tragique que brutale, entraîna celle de sa femme peu de jours après. Ivre de douleur, celle-ci absorba trop de cachets, largement au-dessus de la dose prescrite; elle mourut sans rémission d'une overdose de médicaments.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione était extatique, elle venait de recevoir le colis de ses parents, son contenu dépassait toutes ses espérances: médicaments, livres, recherches sur internet…tout y était, c'était fantastique! Elle constata que le courrier avait tout de même trois jours de retard, mais elle s'en moqua; tant qu'elle avait des nouvelles de ses parents, elle se moquait bien du temps que cela pouvait prendre.

Elle aurait bien voulu tester les antibiotiques sur les patients, malheureusement ce n'était pas envisageable: d'une part à cause du risque de la contagion, d'autre part jamais les médicomages ne la laisserait administrer des médicaments moldus à leurs précieux malades sorciers.  
Hermione croyait qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'une question d'amour-propre et d'obstination imbécile de la part des médicomages…en quoi elle avait tort. Car comme tout être humain, elle avait aussi des préjugés et des idées fausses au sujet de certains domaines: la médicomagie, le ministère de la magie, les serpentards…

Il y avait autre chose qui inquiétait la jeune fille: c'était les ragots qui circulaient dans les couloirs depuis environ une semaine: les enfants de moldus seraient responsable de l'avènement de la peste à Poudlard. Hermione n'aimait pas du tout ça, mais elle était malheureusement trop intelligente et trop naïve pour imaginer qu'il eût des élèves assez stupides dans ce château capables de prêter l'oreille à de telles bêtises.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_Au même moment:_

«Tu crois qu'il s'est laissé embobiné par ces rumeurs?» Demanda Théodore Nott à voix basse.

Assis en tailleur dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, juste en face de son ami, Blaise Zabinni tourna la tête en direction de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci discutait avec une charmante Serpentard de septième année; ils ne semblaient pas encore très proches, mais ni Blaise, ni Théo n'étaient dupes. Zabini hocha la tête et répondit:

«Franchement je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas encore dit ce qu'il pensait de ces bruits de fonds.

-Mais il n'est pas du genre à croire de telles salades, n'est-ce pas! Insista Théo avec fougue.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je ne suis pas son confident. S'emporta Blaise. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot au sujet de la maladie.

-Je le croyais que tu le connaissais.

-Oui certes…enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Oui, c'est un ami, j'apprécie sa compagnie. Mais…je…j'ai honte de l'avouer, au fond, je ne le connais pas vraiment: il se livre peu, il est méfiant et il pense bien plus qu'il ne parle.

-Enfin, il doit bien émettre un avis personnel de temps en temps quand même.

-Bien sûr, quand il s'agit de régler des problèmes qui ne le concernent pas. Mais par exemple, il ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille, il ne me révélera pas ses convictions, ni son camp par rapport à la guerre, et bien entendu, je ne sais rien quant à ses éventuelles conquêtes amoureuses, grimaça Blaise.

-D'accord, mais il est intelligent, non?

-Évidemment, ça c'est une chose que personne ne peut contester, mais…

-Parfait! S'extasia le serpentard volubile. Par conséquent, il ne _peut pas_ croire de telles inepties, s'entêta Théodore.

-Eh! Attends un peu, laisse-moi finir! J'ai dit qu'il était intelligent, mais il est également cynique! S'il ne croit pas à ces ragots, il est probable qu'il s'en fiche. Et ça, ce serait tout à fait son _«genre»_, comme tu dit.

-Alors il faut le convaincre de parler, de mettre fin à ces rumeurs débiles!» S'enflamma Théodore.

Blaise réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux, son ami était parfois si étrange! Il jeta un coup d'oeil ironique à Drago Malefoy, ce dernier souriait à la jeune fille de tout à l'heure qui paraissait très à son aise, elle avait des cheveux bruns qui retombaient gracieusement en masse bouclée sur ces épaules. Le feu dans la cheminée jetaient des reflets soyeux dans sa chevelure, qui semblait danser avec les mouvements de sa tête. Blaise s'arracha un peu à regret de sa rêverie et demanda brusquement à Théodore:

«Mais au fait Théo, pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il tant?

-Parce que la vérité doit éclater! Scanda son ami théâtralement.

-D'accord! Et mis à part le côté tragique, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens spécialement à ce que Drago la sache, lui plutôt qu'un autre? Il n'est pas le seul Serpentard influent de cette tour, loin de là.»

Nott rougit mais ne répondit pas, il tourna la tête. Pris de soupçon, Blaise suivit son regard, tomba sur la jeune fille qui conversait avec le jeune Malefoy, et comprit en un éclair. Son ami recommençait à délirer! Agacé, Zabinni lui demanda:

«Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de…

Hélas, l'insupportable Serpentard hocha la tête, visiblement content de lui. «Et c'est reparti!» songea Blaise à mi-chemin entre l'humour et l'impatience. Il reprit d'un ton ton où perçait une certaine irritation:

-Encore cette histoire débile! Tu n'arrêtes jamais, hein?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter alors que ça n'a même pas commencé! Rétorqua Théodore.

-Tu me fatigues Nott, vraiment!» Soupira le Serpentard.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Assis dans un fauteuil, le dos bien droit, dans une attitude de rigidité qui n'avait rien à envier d'une bigotte, le directeur de la maison de Serpentard attendait patiemment et impassible que le grand Albus Dumbledore, ami et confident de feu Nicolas Flamel, vainqueur de Grindelwald, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, sorcier reconnu comme étant le plus puissant de son époque et chef du Magenmagot, eût terminé son babillage à propos de recette de tarte au citron meringuée. Comment pouvait-on être aussi léger dans un moment aussi grave?

Au grand soulagement du professeur Rogue, le directeur de Poudlard cessa de débattre au sujet du meilleur type de sucre à employer pour le glaçage du gâteau, et daigna enfin s'intéresser à son interlocuteur (qui n'avait pas prononcé _un_ _mot_ tout au long de ce monologue).

«…mais je papote, je papote, j'en oublie le sujet principal! Voyons Sévérus, où en étions-nous? Je crains d'être sujet à des trous de mémoires.

-Oui, j'en ai peur, confirma le sombre professeur, car je ne vous ai pas encore exposé la raison de ma venue.

-Oh! Veuillez m'excuser, répondit le vieil homme pas du tout gêné.

-Je vous en prie, soupira le maître des potions. Mais venons-en au fait. Albus, je vous présente ma démission.

L'effet fut radical: le visage d'Albus se décomposa, il eut l'air abattu. Sévérus fut légèrement déstabilisé de constater à quel point il était vieux. Enfin, Dumbledore annonça sans fard:

-Severus, j'ai besoin de vous, vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner. Il faut que vous continuiez à donner des cours à ces pauvres petits. L'école doit tenir à peu près normalement le plus longtemps possible. Minerva est malade…

-Justement, c'est à cause d'elle que je m'arrête Albus.

-Severus…

-Écoutez-moi je vous prie: je refuse d'attendre que la mort nous emporte tous. Je ne veux plus assurer les cours parce que maintenant, je vais moi aussi travailler sur le virus. Je suis maître des potions, et la conception de nouveaux remèdes est tout à fait de ma compétence.

Le vieillard savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Accablé, il déclara:

-Très bien Severus, je respecte votre décision et j'accepte votre démission. Je suppose que vous allez travailler avec l'équipe dès aujourd'hui.

-Non, je dois d'abord faire des recherches sur la maladie, comme pour la lycanthropie, avant de pouvoir commencer les essais.

-Ah! C'est bien, approuva faiblement Dumbledore. Alors je vous souhaite bonne chance Severus.

-Merci Monsieur.»

Et le professeur Rogue repartit dans un tourbillon de cape, le regard mélancolique de Dumbledore pesant sur sa nuque. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle Rogue ne voulait pas travailler avec les médicomages: le maître des potions estimait en son for que d'ici peu de temps, la fameuse équipe serait entièrement décimée par la peste, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à s'exposer _tout de suite_ au danger.

Le neuf novembre, on annonça l'annulation des cours de potions aux élèves, il y eut peu de regrets.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Deux jours plus tard, on recensa deux morts supplémentaires: le professeur McGonagall et un élève de Griffondor. Ce jour-là, Ron prit une décision qui jouerait plus tard un grand rôle dans la vie de ses amis. Les trois amis étaient assis dans le parc, le ciel était gris, l'atmosphère lourde, comme avant un orage. Un vent désagréable décoiffait les élèves qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

Le calmar géant flottait paresseusement à la surface du lac, ses tentacules glissaient avec une souplesse presque mécanique, passant et repassant sous l'eau. Hermione se sentait apaisée par ce spectacle tranquille et cette vie aquatique, indifférente aux activités des humains. Harry parlait avec animation du prochain match de Quidditch. Une saison avait finalement été organisée, sous l'impulsion du professeur Dumbledore qui voulait que les élèves se changeassent les idées. Inattentif, Ron répondait par monosyllabes; après l'humiliation de l'année précédente, le jeune homme n'avait pas souhaité particulièrement reprendre le poste de Gardien.

-…alors j'espère que vous viendrez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous soyez là.

Hermione le rassura gentiment:

-Certainement Harry nous viendrons, n'est-ce pas Ron?

Réveillé brusquement, Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis il parut reprendre ses esprits. Il comprit également que c'était le moment de parler, alors il se lança:

-Oui, bien sûr! Euh…les gars, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, sans rapport avec le Quidditch, mais avec la peste.

Il y eut aussitôt un froid, mais il n'en tint pas compte, il déclara:

-Voilà, j'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit l'autre jour Harry, et…je trouve que tu as raison: il faut faire quelque chose pour combattre la maladie. J'en ai assez de rester là les bras ballants.

-Est-ce que tu as…est-ce que tu en sais plus sur…? Commença Harry.

-Non, non, pas du tout, rectifia Ron. Je veux simplement me rendre utile, prêter main-forte aux médicomages à ma façon.

-Tu veux les aider à concevoir le remède? Demanda Harry d'un ton sceptique.

-Non plus, je vais juste apporter de l'aide à Mme Pomfresh.

-Quelle genre d'aide? Interrogea Hermione suspicieux.

-Je vais me rendre auprès des malades, je m'occuperai d'eux, je les transporterai et les soutiendrai comme je pourrais.

-Quoi? S'étrangla Harry.

-Non! Hurla Hermione.

Ron ne sursauta pas, il s'était préparé aux réactions de ses amis, aussi, il garda son sang-froid, prêt à la confrontation…qui démarra aussitôt:

-Mais tu es complètement fou! S'exclama Harry. Si fais ça, tu…tu vas mourir.

-Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça change? Répliqua Ron.

-Ça change que la menace sera multipliée par dix idiot! Cria Hermione dont les yeux et le nez étaient rouges.

-Écoutez, reprit Ron plus calmement. Je sais que ça vous choque, je sais que je risque d'y laisser la peau à tous les coups. Je connais les dangers, et j'en accepte les conséquences, je ne reculerai pas.

-Je t'en supplie Ron, ne fais pas ça, supplia Hermione. Réfléchis, ce que tu comptes faire c'est du suicide!»

Ses yeux brillants suppliaient, plus sombres que jamais, et avaient une profondeur bouleversante. Ébranlé, Ron se retourna. Et si il renonçait? Il n'était pas trop tard…non! Il ne devait pas se laisser fléchir.

«Ça fait une semaine que j'y pense Hermione, une semaine que ça tourne dans ma tête. Ma décision est prise, il est inutile d'essayer de m'en dissuader.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous en parles si de toutes façons tu ne tiens pas compte de notre avis? Se révolta la jeune fille.

-Parce que je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez! Répondit Ron encore plus fort. Je vous parle à titre informatif, si tu préfères.

-Mais comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste? L'accusa Harry. Enfin quoi! Tu as pensé à ta famille? À ta soeur? À ta mère?»

Ron encaissa le coup. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, et ce problème, à chaque fois, lui enfonçait un lame dans le coeur. Il n'osa soutenir le regard d'Harry, à ce moment, il se sentit atrocement mal pour son ami, lui qui était orphelin, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire marche arrière: il voulait_ vraiment_ s'occuper des pestiférés. En fait, il avait un lourd secret dans son coeur, qu'il n'avait jamais confié à ses amis de peur de les inquiéter: il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort du petit garçon. Il s'était en effet passé quelque chose de grave, quelque chose qui le tuait à petit feu et qui avait brisé son coeur. On dit souvent que la mort de l'âme est la pire de toutes.

Il avait assisté lui-même à l'agonie de l'enfant anonyme.

_Un mois plus tôt:_

_Le professeur McGonagall et Ron marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. La vieille dame voulait voir Mrs Pomfresh pour que Ron lui répétât directement ce qu'il avait vu sur le corps de la fillette lorsqu'il l'avait découverte: les premiers symptômes en quelque sortes, qui pouvaient aider à la recherche de la maladie. Les deux personnages entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, il y avait deux rangées de lits, quelques uns avaient leurs tirés autour des malades, à l'exception d'un seul, sur lequel l'infirmière était penchée avec toutes sortes d'instruments dans les mains._

_Lorsqu'elle entendit les deux personnes arriver, elle se releva et se retourna. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et l'air épuisé, cependant, ce fut un autre détail qui attira l'attention de Ron: le malade étendu sur le lit. Méconnaissable, le visage creusé par le mal étrange, il y avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard fiévreux de la petite personne. Puis brusquement, la lumière se fit: c'était le petit garçon que Ron et ses amis avaient accueilli la nuit dans la grande salle. Choqué, Ron mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser ce qu'il voyait. La vision ne dura presque pas._

_Mme Pomfresh entraîna les deux visiteurs dans son bureau, Ron était dans un état second, il se laissa faire. Il comprit à peine les questions qu'on lui posait et répondit machinalement d'un ton monocorde tout le temps que dura l'entretien. Les deux femmes virent bien que le jeune était tout retourné, compatissante, l'infirmière ne posa pas davantage de questions et demanda à fin d'un ton doux:_

_«Allez-vous bien Mr Weasley?_

_-Oui!…oui…je voudrais retourner dans mon dortoir s'il-vous-plaît._

_-Mais bien sûr mon enfant», s'empressa d'accepter la directrice des Griffondors._

_Ron ne releva même pas la marque affective et sortit promptement du bureau, laissant les deux vieilles amies causer à leur aise sur les effets traumatisants que pouvaient produire la proximité de la mort sur un aussi jeune homme. Cependant, Ron n'était nullement remonté, il s'approcha doucement du lit où il avait vu le petit garçon. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, mais Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas pris le temps de lancer un sortilège de protection. Comment aurait-elle pu prévoir que sa négligence entraînerait tout un tas d'événements qui allaient s'enchaîner en cascade?_

_Arrivé devant les lourds rideaux pourpres, Ron hésita. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était mal, il le savait, en plus, cela ne lui apporterait strictement rien…rien du tout. Il aurait dû tourner les talons depuis longtemps, il aurait dû s'éloigner. Son sens du devoir le disputait à la curiosité malsaine que tout être humain renferme en lui en dépit de toute protestation vertueuse. Mais Ron n'avait jamais été habitué à obéir aux règles, il n'était donc préparé à celle-ci, ce fut pourquoi la curiosité fut la plus forte.  
Se maudissant à l'avance, il écarta vivement les rideaux._

_Le petit garçon était toujours là, il avait les yeux clos, maigre et tremblant, il s'était recroquevillé sur son lit en position foetale. Il semblait torturé par un mal incommensurable car ses traits étaient crispés par la souffrance. Son cou présentait une espèce de poire noirâtre et malodorante, grosse comme une balle de ping-pong. Sa figure était parsemée de petites taches rouges et son corps avait quelques ecchymoses à certains endroits. L'enfant s'agitait et gémissait, la fièvre le faisait délirer et la douleur extrême lui arrachait quelques larmes aux coins des paupières. Soudain, il eut une violente convulsion, s'arqua sur le lit et poussa une plainte rauque et déchirante. Affolé, Ron voulut appeler à l'aide mais le petit garçon aussitôt retomba brutalement sur les draps, les membres écartelés, et fut plongé dans une paralysie alarmante. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixa Ron de son regard cerné. Celui-ci recula, épouvanté. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent se rendit compte que le petit garçon était conscient, et qu'il le _voyait_ vraiment. L'instant d'après, ses yeux glissèrent, roulèrent dans leurs orbites…sa tête s'affaissa de côté, et il ne bougea plus…foudroyé._

_Il était mort. _

_Ron s'aperçut avec un choc qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Et il pressentit ce soir-là que le compte à rebours venait de commencer pour lui aussi. Son âme avait été blessée à mort._

Dire que le jeune Weasley avait été chamboulé sur le champ eût été inexact. Les premiers soirs, il n'avait même pas fait de mauvais rêves, grâce à la présence de ses amis et à la pression qu'exerçait les cours sur son esprit. Mais depuis l'annonce de la peste, les choses avaient changé, les cours annulés avaient laissé des trous, Ron s'était retrouvé seul avec lui-même, il avait commencé ces tête-à-tête redoutables avec lui-même.  
Curieusement, l'image de ce petit garçon mourant lui revenait de plus en plus souvent à l'esprit. Ron revoyait nettement le jeune visage ruiné par la souffrance, les signes avant-coureurs de la mort, le regard dément, le corps tremblant de fièvre et le teint cireux. Vinrent alors les premiers cauchemars, les images refoulées et les questions qui n'avaient pas de réponse. Ron se sentait perdu: il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des salopards comme Voldemort survivaient, et pourquoi des innocents mouraient de manière si horrible.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser lui-même: il n'avait rien fait, il était resté bêtement devant le lit, sans réagir, alors qu'un enfant mourrait sous yeux. Au final, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un assassin. Et c'était dans ce climat intérieur, sombre et mortifère, qu'une idée dangereuse naquit dans son coeur meurtri.

Ron secoua la tête, chassant les mauvais souvenirs. Il est inutile de ressasser le passé, si douloureux soit-il, le jeune homme l'avait bien compris. Indécis face à son silence, Harry et Hermione ne savaient quelle attitude adopter, la situation était délicate. Curieusement, ce fut la jeune fille qui sauva Ron par une maladresse:

«Et les cours, Ron? Comment vas-tu les rattraper?

Ronald Weasley eut alors un ricanement amer:

-Les cours…c'est donc la seule chose qui te préoccupe Hermione?

Indignée, la jeune fille voulut protester, mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, la peste frappe au château, les gens tombent malades par demi-douzaine, les enfants agonisent lentement dans des souffrances inhumaines, il y a déjà une douzaine de morts, et il y en aura davantage dans les prochains mois…et toi, Hermione Granger, tout ce qui t'inquiète, c'est de ne plus pouvoir suivre…les cours!

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! S'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante. Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'ai peur et je tremble pour vous tous: Harry, toi, Ginny, et tous les autres!

Il fut secoué d'un rire sinistre:

-Non Hermione, tu ne trembles pas pour nous. Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est les matières scolaires, il en a toujours été ainsi.

Sous le coup d'une telle injustice, Hermione éclata en pleurs.

-Mais enfin Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu ne te sens pas bien? S'interposa Harry d'un ton furieux.

-Il me prends que j'en ai assez d'agir avec insouciance alors que la peste est à nos portes. Je ne supporte plus de faire semblant de vivre alors qu'il est clair que nous allons tous mourir!

-Non! Nous n'allons pas mourir, les médicomages trouveront une solution! Contra Hermione avec force.

-S'il ne meurent pas avant eux aussi, dénigra Ron avec cynisme. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'étaient plus très nombreux maintenant.

-Tu es injuste Ron! L'accusa alors Hermione. Injuste et sans coeur! Tu ne penses qu'à toi dans cette affaire.»

Ron ne put en souffrir davantage, qu'on le taxât d'injustice ne l'indignait pas car c'était sans doute vrai, qu'on traitât de sans-coeur le dérangeait parce qu'il était sincèrement désolé de la peine qu'il infligeait à ses amis. Mais il ne supportait pas qu'on prétendît qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, alors que la vision du petit garçon mourant hantait en permanence ses pensées, le jour et la nuit.  
Il crut que la bile lui remontait à la bouche, ses oreilles étaient rouge écrevisse. Et devant cette fille, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, mais qui affirmait toujours savoir mieux que les autres, il ressentit une bouffée de rancoeur l'envahir. Ce fut sans doute pour toutes ses raisons que Ronald Weasley s'oublia pendant un court instant et prononça ces paroles cruelles qui dépassèrent sa pensée:

«Injuste? Moi? Tu peux parler Hermione! Tu veux que je te dise ce dont tu as vraiment peur?…La vérité, c'est que tu frémis à l'idée que la peste t'arrache les personnes qui sont moins intelligentes que toi, et qui te permettaient justement de te rehausser dans ton estime personnelle!

CLAC!

La gifle fusa, spontanée. Aussitôt après, malgré la douleur cuisante, Ron se maudit pour les horreurs qu'il venait de prononcer, et Hermione regretta son geste impulsif. Hagards, ils se regardèrent les deux, contemplant les débris de leur amitié brisée. Harry lui-même n'osait se mêler à la querelle. Avec consternation, Ron s'aperçut que pour la première fois, il avait remporté la dispute…mais qu'il avait aussi sans doute perdu pour toujours une amie chère.

Les trois personnages se fixaient toujours sans parler, trop abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Brusquement, Hermione fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant vers le château. Incapable de réconforter Ronald comme il le fallait, Harry partit à son tour et le laissa seul. Après ce que son ami venait de dire, le survivant ne pouvait pas le soutenir, c'était impossible et ce serait irrespectueux vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Ron comprit. Il ne tenta pas de suivre ses compagnons et resta sur place, le coeur gros. Épuisé, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur une pierre.

Alors il se prit la tête entre les mains et pleura.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Assise par terre, Hermione resserrait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, et avait entouré ses genoux de ses deux bras. Ses mains se crispaient instinctivement sur le tissus de sa robe de sorcière, et sa tête était calée sur ses avants-bras. Malgré la raideur de la position, ses épaules tressautaient et elle semblait parcourue de frissons. Elle pleurait aussi. Après la dispute épouvantable qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ron, elle voulait à tout prix être seule. Elle avait conservé assez de lucidité pour se diriger vers un passage secret menant à la bibliothèque, jamais fréquenté. Il devait sûrement être répertorié sur la carte du Maraudeur, mais Harry avait bien d'autres scroutts à fouetter que de visiter l'intégralité des cachettes de Poudlard.

Le couloir mystérieux partait d'un tableau situé dans un recoin de couloir quelconque, non loin de la Salle-sur-Demande. Une fenêtre donnait sur le lac de Poudlard bordé par la Forêt Interdite. Malgré sa largeur et étant située au Nord, elle laissait entrer peu de lumière la journée. Hermione l'avait beaucoup utilisé en troisième année avec le retourneur de temps pour éviter de parcourir le château entier (et risquer de se faire voir par des témoins gênants) lorsqu'il fallait rejoindre une salle de cours, située le plus souvent à moitié chemin du ciel. C'était le professeur McGonagall elle-même qui le lui avait montrée…paix à son âme.

«Ron, tu n'es qu'un abruti!» Lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Au souvenir de sa troisième année, s'ajouta celui de la première grave dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son ami à propos de chats et de rats. Sa bouche laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé, comme elle regrettait ce temps-là! Le temps des bagarres enfantines, des bouderies, mais aussi des réconciliations. Aujourd'hui, Hermione ne savait pas si elle pourrait pardonner à Ron les reproches abominables qu'il venait de lui jeter à la figure.

«Et bien Granger! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? On craque? Moi qui te croyais plus résistante que ça.

Hermione crut suffoquer en entendant cette voix traînante. «Je dois être maudite», pensa-t-elle. Ivre de douleur, elle fut incapable de se modérer et aboya:

-Dégage Malefoy! Pour une fois laisse-moi en paix!

-Et pourquoi serait-ce à moi de partir? Ce couloir n'est pas ta propriété aux dernières nouvelles.»

Excédée, Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie de se prendre la tête avec l'infect Serpentard. Rassemblant toute la dignité dont elle était capable, elle se redressa et voulut partir en direction des escaliers, sans un mot ni regard pour Malefoy. Cependant, ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa brutalement le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter. Il s'enquit alors en fronçant les sourcils:

«Héla! Attends un peu Granger! Depuis quand tu te comportes comme un elfe de maison soumis? Tu nous fais quoi là, une dépression?»

Hermione le fixa d'un oeil vitreux, attendant simplement qu'il se lassât et qu'il lui lâchât le bras. Incrédule, Malefoy la secoua comme un prunier, dans l'espoir de la faire réagir, lui tirer une exclamation, une larme…n'importe quoi en dehors de cette passivité qui n'allait pas du tout avec son caractère! Mais cette idiote se laissait faire, amorphe et indifférente. Le visage de Drago Malefoy prit alors une expression terrible et il tonna:

«Ah non! Pas de ça Granger! Pas question! Je te sauverai malgré toi! Je refuse de laisser une vulgaire maladie moldue réussir là où _moi_, j'ai échoué tant de fois! Enfin…petite Granger, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser abattre maintenant alors qu'on n'est qu'au début…tu imagines ce que ça va donner dans six mois? Et puis que penseraient tes moldus de parents s'ils te voyaient dans cet état?»

Ce fut le mot magique: à l'évocation de ses parents qui lui manquaient cruellement, Hermione fut incapable de soutenir davantage la tension émotionnelle qui l'oppressait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle renifla, son visage se plissa en une expression douloureuse, puis les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux clos, la jeune fille ne pouvait plus les contenir. Sans un mot Drago sortit un bout de tissus blanc et le lui tendit. Au même moment, Hermione ressentit une curieuse sensation: Malefoy avait relâché son bras et avait posé sa main près de son épaule gauche. Il maintenait une légère pression, presque tendre.

«C'est bon Granger, prends ce mouchoir, pas la peine de salir mon pull. Tu verras, dans quelques minutes, tu auras le visage sec et le nez léger. Mais en attendant, je préfère que tu épanches ta peine ailleurs que sur mes vêtements.»

Hermione se dit que Malefoy était l'homme le plus grossier qu'elle eût rencontré, mais qu'il avait une merveilleuse façon de réconforter les gens: prononcer des paroles bourrues tout en maintenant un contact physique doux. Malgré le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait encore, les paroles du garçon la firent sourire car l'humour pouvait naître même au sein de la tristesse.

«Ah, tu vois quand tu veux! C'était pas plus dur que ça, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir comme aujourd'hui. Personne, pas même la peste, n'a le droit de te faire pleurer, tu m'entends?

-Je ne te comprends pas Malefoy, souffla Hermione en hochant la tête. Depuis quand tu consoles les gens?

À ces mots, Malefoy prit un air froissé comme si elle venait de prononcer une énormité. Hermione le regarda, interloquée. Enfin, il répondit d'un ton hautain:

-Je ne console pas les gens, Granger, je te console _toi,_ ce n'est pas pareil.

À l'entente de ces mots, Hermione ressentit une sensation singulière dans son ventre, qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée et ses joues reprirent des couleurs. Puis elle se rappela quel genre d'homme se trouvait devant elle.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça?» Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

Drago lui lança un regard étrange, puis sans crier gare, il se pencha vers elle et s'approcha prestement de son visage. Sous le coup de la surprise, Hermione ne pensa pas à le repousser, et les émotions de journée l'avaient tant éprouvées qu'elle ne sentit pas le danger imminent. Drago susurra à son oreille d'un ton sournois:

«Je veux que tu sois forte, petite Sang-de-Bourbe. Je veux que tu te débattes un peu. Tu crois peut-être que je vais laisser la peste te ravager maintenant?…Non, non! Ce serait trop facile. Qu'elle te massacre le corps, je m'en moque, mais _moi seul_ ai le droit de détruire ton âme! Et je ne laisserai personne s'arroger ce pouvoir.»

À ces mots, il lui embrassa la tempe, presque amoureusement. Douceur et violence réunies, délectable poison, exquise pouriture…Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés et nageait en pleine confusion. La situation la dépassait, jamais un homme ne l'avait traitée de manière aussi étrange. Drago s'écarta légèrement et se prépara.

«Mais avant toute chose Granger…»

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, la fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, d'un regard intense et indéchiffrable, tel un hypnotiseur devant un serpent, ou bien était-ce le serpent, qui charmait le magicien? Bien que le haïssant, Hermione n'était qu'une femme, et en cet instant, elle ne pouvait résister au pouvoir de ces yeux brûlant de séduction démoniaque. Puis…

«Aïe!»

Tout se passa très vite, en une seconde, Hermione se retrouva par terre, la main sur sa joue brûlante, les yeux étincelants de fureur. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Malefoy la frappe. Celui-ci se tenait devant elle, debout et impassible, tel un juge devant une criminelle. Son regard avait changé: il était devenu métallique et impitoyable. Il déclara d'un ton glacial:

«Ça Granger, c'est pour le vilain tour que tu m'as jouée l'autre jour près de la bibliothèque. Et comme tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'ai pas jugé opportun de me servir de ma baguette.

Hors d'elle-même, Hermione rugit:

-Salopard!

-Que de distinction, ironisa le fourbe. Bon, j'ai à faire, et puis tiens, rends-toi utile pour une fois: transmets donc mes…amitiés à ton _grand_ ami, ce cher Weasley!»

L'expression de colère qui marquait son visage fut remplacé par de la stupéfaction. _Comment pouvait-il savoir…?_ De son côté, Malefoy analysait attentivement les expressions sur le visage de Granger. Désarroi, désespoir et…peur? Il n'en fallait pas plus au jeune Malefoy: il avait visé juste! Extatique, il poussa le bouchon:

«Je savais depuis le début que Weasley ne tiendrait pas parmi vous, il a toujours été faible.

-Ne l'insulte pas, avertit Hermione.

-Et tu l'aimes encore? Railla Drago. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, petite Sang-de-Bourbe! Enfin, j'espère alors que tu as eu le temps de lui faire tes adieux! Si jamais vous ne vous réconciliez pas à temps…»

Hermione eut un hoquet à la pensée d'une alternative aussi monstrueuse. Mais Ron l'avait injuriée et blessée, ce n'était pas à elle de supplier son pardon. Profitant de son silence et faisant comme s'il était parfaitement au courant de ses problèmes personnels, il tira sa dernière flèche:

«Quoique…vu ce qu'il a fait, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui le regrettera.»

Trop c'était trop! En temps normal, Hermione se serait défendue vertement, mais là, elle avait atteint la limite de sa résistance nerveuse. Elle releva la tête, ses yeux lançait des éclairs et son visage ruisselait de larmes rageuses, qu'elle essuya d'un geste colérique. Malefoy sourit, à la fois frustré et amusé. Hermione Granger était bien la seule fille dans ce château capable de relever la tête dans les pires déchéances. Il en faudrait beaucoup, semblait-il, pour la briser.

«Et bien voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux quand tu pleures à cause de moi!

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un monstre sans coeur. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies aucun ami.

-Je te signale Granger, que tu es plutôt mal placée pour dire ça: ce n'est pas _moi_ qui vient de me faire rejeté comme une pauvre fille.

-Je te hais Malefoy!

-Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant!»

Hermione était à bout d'arguments et à bout de force. Elle tourna derechef les talons et partit très dignement rejoindre son dortoir sous le regard moqueur de Malefoy.

Elle n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir même, la tempête éclata avec une violence digne des titans. Les éclairs, qui projetaient leur flash jusque dans le dortoir des Serpentard, étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, les craquements du tonnerre étaient de plus en plus assourdissants. La foudre n'était plus très loin. Pourtant, malgré le vacarme impressionnant de cette nuit, dans une antichambre non loin de la salle-de-bains des préfets, un homme, torse nu, se prélassait dans un lit aux dimensions prodigieuses et aux draps blancs. De temps en temps, un éclair venait illuminer la pièce, et on pouvait voir que cet homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux clairs abordait un léger sourire victorieux.

Drago Malefoy était incroyablement satisfait. D'une part, il n'avait pas peur de l'orage, d'autre part, il avait eu une journée particulièrement réjouissante.

Il avait fait pleurer Hermione Granger, mais ce n'était que le début, un avant-goût. Il lui avait remonter le moral pour mieux la redescendre après. En la voyant en larmes par son fait, il avait réellement éprouvé un plaisir cruel, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ruminait sa rancune envers la jeune fille, pas seulement à cause de «l'accrochage» près de la bibliothèque, mais aussi pour les réactions étranges qu'elle éveillait en lui.  
Chaque fois fois qu'il pensait à elle ou bien qu'il la croisait, une sorte de fureur passionnée s'éveillait aussitôt en lui. Drago souffrait alors un désir farouche de la broyer, de l'humilier et de la vaincre, la seule femme qui ne s'était jamais pliée devant lui, qui l'affrontait comme un ennemi, un égal. Le jeune Malefoy rejetait ces sentiments qu'il estimait triviaux et méprisables. Pour ne rien arranger, c'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il ressentait de telles choses, et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour s'en libérer. Cerise sur le gâteau, le jeune homme sentait qu'avec le temps, c'était de plus en plus difficile à gérer.

Du coup, il en arrivait à se détester pour être aussi faible et même temps, il en voulait férocement à la jeune fille pour l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il voulait se venger de ce supplice qu'elle lui infligeait. Ainsi, lorsqu'il l'avait brutalisée, pendant un instant il s'était maudit pour avoir eu un geste aussi animal, mais cette impression s'était immédiatement envolée lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer de rage et de douleur. La voir souffrir compensait tout le reste. Cela lui donnait l'illusion d'avoir triomphé de sa vulgaire obsession et de Hermione Granger à la fois.

Sans cesser de sourire, il se pencha sur les lèvres de sa conquête.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, une grave dispute éclata entre un médicomage et un médecin de l'équipe (qui ne comptait plus que trois personnes). Le médecin voulait intégrer un antibiotique dans l'antidote, et le médicomage ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Le problème fut réglé très rapidement et de façon très simple: le médecin tomba malade le soir même; les médicaments moldus furent finalement laissés de côté.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Un incident significatif éclata au matin du quinze novembre. Harry courrait aussi vite qu'il en était capable. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris appelant à l'aide, il n'avait pas réfléchi et fonçait pour secourir la ou les personnes en danger. Il descendait d'un cours de sortilège et les appels provenaient de la droite. Il déboucha enfin dans le couloir où était source du bruit, et le spectacle qu'il vit le pétrifia: trois élèves, manifestement devenus fous passaient deux autres à tabac. L'un des deux était inconscient sur le sol, et l'autre se protégeait tant bien que mal des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Le sang du Griffondor ne fit qu'un tour, sortant sa baguette, il expulsa contre le mur l'une des trois brutes.

Les deux autres se retournèrent presque illico, c'était des Serpentard de quatrième année environ, l'un avait l'air bovin et agressif, l'autre paraissait plus intelligent, plus sournois aussi; la version jeune de Crabbe et Goyle en quelque sorte. Harry était sur ses gardes, il avait beau être en sixième année, contre deux personnes le combat était inégal et il avait toutes les chances de perdre. C'est alors que le salut arriva:

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

C'était le professeur Maugrey. Il arriva de son pas claudiquant et jaugea la scène d'un seul regard. Tétanisés, aucun des protagonistes ne se serait risqué à faire le moindre mouvement. Enfin, la voix du vieux professeur claqua, faisant sursauter les élèves:

-Eh bien? Il me semble vous avoir posé une question messieurs!

L'un des Serpentard, le plus idiot probablement, répondit en premier:

-Nous étions en train d'accomplir notre devoir envers l'école, lorsque Potter nous a interrompu.

Son compagnon blêmit aussitôt et tenta aussitôt de rattraper la bêtise de son ami:

-Non, non! Euh…enfin, si! C'est-à-dire qu'en fait…

-Taisez-vous, coupa le professeur avec un regard calculateur. Laissez donc votre camarade terminer.

Trop contente qu'on prenne sa défense, l'imbécile continua avec arrogance:

-Moi et mon ami, nous avons voulu stopper la peste, et pour ça, il faut d'abord supprimer les coupables: ceux qui l'ont amené dans ce château pour exterminer les vrais sorciers.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, balbutia l'autre d'un ton veule. J'ai tout fait pour t'en empêcher…

-Silence! Mugit le vieil homme. Poursuivez monsieur…

-Mr Fool, répondit obligeamment le Serpentard. Donc, comme la peste est une maladie moldue, les coupables, ce sont ceux qui viennent des moldus, c'est-à-dire les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlés. Donc, ce sont les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlés qu'il faut abattre, et c'est ce que nous avons fait ceux-là, dit en désignant les deux corps martyrisés. Malheureusement, Potter est arrivé, il nous a empêcher de terminer notre travail.»

Jamais Harry n'avait entendu autant de stupidité dans sa vie, il se demanda ce qui était le pire: les aberrations qui venait d'être prononcées, ou bien la sincérité avec laquelle le Serpentard les avait décrites? Même chez les Dursley, on sentait une once de mauvaise foi dans leurs propos lorsqu'ils traitaient les sorciers de monstres. Et Voldemort, lorsqu'il massacrait les moldus, le faisait non pas par ignorance, mais par pure cruauté. Lorsque Harry avait entendu un jour sa tante affirmer que la bêtise, c'était plus grave que la méchanceté, il avait haussé les épaules; à présent, il comprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.  
Le Griffondor était déchiré entre l'envie de plaindre ce garçon si niais, et le besoin quasi viscérale de le réduire en charpie…l'un des multiples combats intérieurs qui opposaient la raison et l'instinct. Par bonheur, Maugrey mit un terme à sa tourmente:

«Ouais…je vois. Dans mon bureau tous les deux, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement en privé. Et ne songez même pas à vous dérober, autrement je vous le ferai regretter amèrement. Quant à vous Potter, si le système des points existait encore, je vous aurais volontiers accordé quelques dizaines.

-Merci professeur.

-Emmenez ces deux malheureux à l'infirmerie. Je sens que je vais avoir un rude travail pour corriger ces deux crétins, soupira le vieil homme fatigué.

-Il y en a un troisième professeur, que j'ai expulsé, là-bas.

Harry montra le troisième agresseur un peu assommé.

-Ah oui? Et bien, je vais m'en occuper! Oh! Et…une dernière chose Potter: vigilance constante!»

Harry sourit d'un air entendu et se dirigea pour aider les deux blessés inanimés. Il leur lança quelques sorts de premier secours pour nettoyer et bander les blessures. Ils avaient plusieurs hématomes, saignaient relativement peu, mais étaient salement amochés au visage. Soupirant, Harry jeta un simple sort de lévitation aux deux gamins, se releva et partit, non pas à l'infirmerie mais à la Salle-sur-Demandes. Là-bas, ils ne risqueraient pas d'attraper la peste.

La salle apparut, meublée de deux lits simples, Harry déposa les deux enfants, un sur chaque lit et les contempla avec tristesse: il y avait une fille et un garçon, tous deux semblaient très jeunes. Ils se réveillèrent au bout d'une demi-heure en gémissant de douleur. Pauvres petits! Harry leur expliqua brièvement la situation: l'agression, l'intervention du professeur Maugrey, en revanche, il ne leur dit pas la vérité sur la Salle-sur-Demandes: il préféra leur faire croire qu'ils étaient dans une salle quelconque qu'il avait aménagé avec quelques sorts de métamorphose.  
À la fin, Harry leur conseilla de ne plus sortir seuls à l'avenir.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le soir même, Dumbledore fit une déclaration pour expliquer sommairement aux élèves le mode de transmission de la peste, dans l'espoir de mettre un terme à l'odieuse persécution des nés-moldus. Mais il était trop tard pour intervenir.  
Lorsqu'ils sont menacés gravement, les humains ont besoin de boucs émissaires, et dès le moment où ils en trouvent un, il ne sert plus à rien de tenter de les raisonner. La vérité pourrait tout aussi bien danser toute nue devant eux sans aucun effet, simplement parce que personne ne veut l'entendre. On la rejette, on invoque des arguments de toutes pièces, le plus petit exemple est généralisé.  
Et à présent, tout ce qu'on pouvait faire, c'était attendre que le danger passât, ou que la masse grouillante et stupide trouvât un autre os à ronger.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Pas très optimiste tout ça, hein? On se demande comment ça va se terminer toute cette histoire!  
Enfin _vous_ vous le demandez, devrais-je dire…moi, je le sais déjà :p  
Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances les amis!  
B!zz


	8. Fin Novembre ou la ronde des morts

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le mois de Novembre a débuté dans les querelles. Plus le temps passe, et plus les divisions s'intensifient. Ron et Hermione ne se parlent plus, une élève est agressée pour le seul crime d'avoir une parenté moldue. Le désaccord est partout. Et lorsque Dumbledore parle enfin, il est trop tard, bien top tard.

**Parole de l'auteur:** **je vous annonce que la publication de ma fic risque d'être assez perturbée ces prochaines semaines car je pars en vacances. Je ne pourrai donc pas la publier régulièrement comme je le voudrais. En m'excusant d'avance pour ces perturbations.**

Voici donc enfin le dernier chapitre d'une grosse partie, probablement l'un des plus sinistre de cette histoire. J'espère quand même que cela ne vous rebutera pas. Bonne lecture

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Chapitre 8: Fin Novembre ou la ronde des morts

**Mort:** death, Tod, muerte, morte, dode, mors/mortis

«…Partout des morts…ne fais pas ça…faîtes quelque chose je vous en supplie…NON! Harry…elle est morte…c'est fini…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le dix-sept novembre sonna comme un glas sur la tête des élèves, mais également sur celles des parents: le dernier médicomage de l'équipe contracta le virus maudit et expira le lendemain à quatre heures du matin. Un avenir bien sombre se profilait à l'horizon.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La nuit était tombée, abattant les pans de son manteau noir sur le château pourrissant de l'intérieur. Malgré la pénombre qui le masquait, une personne enveloppée s'avançait lentement et avec mille précautions. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire prendre, les enjeux étaient trop importants. L'ombre se glissait, fluide, rasant les murs des couloirs, se fondant dans les portes dérobées. La nuit, c'était un autre Poudlard qui prenait vie, celui des secrets, des pas feutrés et des rendez-vous nocturnes. Quelques couples remuaient ici et là, mais l'adulte masqué les ignora, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur.

L'inconnu arriva enfin à sa destination: le «cabinet de travail» de la défunte équipe, qui se situait juste à côté de l'hôpital improvisé. Bref, l'endroit rêvé pour raccourcir de façon radicale son espérance de vie. Discrètement, le sorcier se rapprocha de la porte de la salle où avaient travaillé les savants, le sorcier sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la serrure murmura: «Alohomora»

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. C'était trop facile! Le sorcier se jeta un sort de têtenbulle et s'introduit dans la pièce à l'atmosphère confinée, le milieu naturel préféré des microbes et des maladies sournoises. L'homme parcourut rapidement l'endroit du regard, tenant toujours sa baguette, il lança le sortilège d'attraction. Il y eut un cliquetis, le bruit d'un tiroir qui s'ouvre, puis l'objet de ses intérêts vola vers lui, atterrissant à la fin sur la paume ouverte du sorcier. Le regard brillant, celui-ci sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche, essuya la baguette, et la posa bien en évidence sur le plan de travail au centre. Le pauvre Dumbledore serait bien étonné de découvrir que le vol avait été effectué de la baguette d'un médicomage dont le corps était encore chaud.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Un sentiment de catastrophe s'empara de Sévérus Rogue lorsqu'on lui annonça que l'ébauche d'antidote conçu par l'équipe avait disparu mystérieusement. L'austère professeur comprit qu'à présent, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans aide.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Déprimé, Harry trempa son croissant dans son bol de lait chaud. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que la violente dispute entre Ron et Hermione avait éclaté, et ces derniers refusaient toujours de se parler de nouveau. Lorsque Harry avait tenté de raccommoder les choses, il avait été sèchement rembarré du côté de Hermione, et ignoré de celui de Ron. Fatigué de toujours se retrouver assis entre deux chaises, Harry ne tenta plus de recoller les morceaux entre eux, bien que la perte de leur complicité d'antan lui pesât. Ron était juste en face de Harry et était trop gêné pour entamer la conversation, quant à Hermione, elle était assise à côté de Ginny, le visage fermé. Elle ne prononçait pas un mot et ignorait superbement la présence des deux garçons. Au bout d'un moment, Ron se leva lentement et se dirigea en silence vers l'extérieur. Ginny vit avec inquiétude son amie se raidir au raclement de chaise, mais son visage ne laissa transparaître aucun trouble, et pas une fois ses yeux ne se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui sortait.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la porte se referma qu'Hermione parut se détendre…plus pour longtemps.

Il y eut un bruissement au plafond, qui s'amplifia petit à petit: c'était le courrier qui arrivait, des centaines de hiboux volèrent, se posant sur toutes les tables. Sur ce point heureusement, le cordon sanitaire était plutôt efficace pour désinfecter le courrier provenant de l'intérieur. De plus, les hiboux étaient soumis au sort de têtenbulle qui les enveloppait entièrement, les protégeant ainsi contre les germes

Hermione n'attendait pas de courrier en particulier, elle fut donc surprise de voir un hibou grand duc au plumes marron déposer une lettre devant elle, et repartir aussitôt sans attendre de réponse. Sur l'enveloppe, était apposé le sceau ministériel. Perplexe, la jeune fille la décacheta, en sortit une courte lettre, et commença à la parcourir des yeux.

Ginny échangeait quelque mots avec Harry:

«Et quand est prévu le match?

-Vendredi qui vient, nous jouerons contre les Serdaigle. Tu viendras, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry d'un ton anxieux.

-Bien sûr que je viendrais, et Ron aussi ne t'inquiète pas, je le traînerais par les pieds s'il le faut, plaisanta Ginny.

-Je n'en demande pas tant, rit-il. Ce sera déjà formidable si tu es là avec Hermione, n'est-ce-pas Her…Hermione?»

Harry eut soudain l'air inquiet. Étonnée, Ginny tourna la tête. Le visage livide et les yeux un peu exorbités, Hermione s'était figée comme une stature, elle tenait toujours la lettre entre ses deux mains crispées. Peu rassurée devant sa rigidité de pierre, Ginny s'enquit en posant une main douce sur le bras de son amie:

«Hermione? Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle semblait avoir des difficultés pour trouver ses mots et pour calmer les spasmes qui secouaient son être à coups irréguliers. Enfin, après quelques minutes de silence rompu seulement par sa respiration saccadée, elle annonça d'une voix cassée:

«Mes parents…ils sont morts.»

Puis, sans autre explication, elle se leva et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle. On ne la revit plus de la journée.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Loin de cette agitation, agenouillé auprès d'un mourant, protégé d'un masque, d'une blouse et de gants, Ron se tenait auprès d'un malade qui râlait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Qui était-il? Cela importait peu, il était transfiguré, méconnaissable, la peste avait imposé sur le visage de cet être humain le masque si particulier et effrayant de la mort. De vilains cernes s'étalaient autour des yeux déments, tranchant péniblement avec son teint cireux. Il avait des bubons au cou et sous les aisselles qui suppuraient et qui répandait une odeur infecte.

Pourtant malgré tous les aspects répugnants de sa tâche ingrate, d'une certaine façon, Ron était heureux. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa voie, comme s'il était venu au monde juste pour se retrouver là dans cette situation bien précise. Évidemment, il avait des moments de découragement et de fatigue, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

Premièrement, depuis qu'il s'occupait des malades, l'image du petit garçon mort s'apaisait progressivement dans son souvenir; deuxièmement, le côtoiement forcé et quotidien de l'odieuse maladie avait fini par effacer _sa_ propre peur; et troisièmement, il y avait cette impression réconfortante d'être utile, de servir à quelque chose dans cette hécatombe.

Ron ne craignait plus la peste, il savait qu'il pouvait l'attraper, mais il avait du moins la satisfaction tranquille d'avoir atteint son but, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Ce n'était pas de la fatalité ni de la résignation, mais les sentiments très naturels d'un homme qui avait bien vécu, qui s'était accompli lui-même, et qui savait qu'il pouvait partir sans regret.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Harry était assis devant Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué séance tenante en plein cours de sortilège, l'un des rares qui résistaient encore à la maladie. Harry s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui avaient poussé le directeur à le faire venir. Celui-ci abordait un air grave qui ne le quittait plus depuis l'annonce officielle de la peste à Poudlard. Soupirant, le vieil homme entama:

«Excuse-moi Harry, de te convoquer de façon si cavalière, mais il est temps que nous parlions ensemble de la prophétie. Avec cette peste qui nous est tombée dessus, ce sera suffisamment compliqué cette année.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry. Surtout quand les principaux obstacles sont les murs de cette école.

-Oui. Pour l'école, ce sera évidemment beaucoup de travail mais une fois ce premier problème réglé, le plus dur restera à faire, notamment en ce qui concerne l'affrontement avec Voldemort.

-Certes, d'autant plus que je manque d'entraînement, concéda Harry. Voldemort est beaucoup plus puissant et plus aguerri que moi.

-C'est vrai, mais n'oublie pas Harry qu'il est aussi dépourvu d'une chose essentielle…

-…l'amour, je sais, termina Harry avec un brin d'impatience. Mais sauf le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois comment l'amour pourrait vaincre une créature comme lui.

Dumbledore se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Visiblement, il s'était trompé: son élève n'était pas prêt. Pourtant, il dut se résoudre à bousculer les choses, le temps pressait. Aussi, il déclara:

-J'ai ici un ouvrage qui devrait t'aider dans ta quête.

Il tendit alors à son élève un livre pas trop épais dont le titre était très clair sur son contenu: «Les barrières anti-transplanage». Intrigué, Harry releva la tête et demanda:

-Mais…en quoi ce livre…?

Dumbledore masqua habilement la culpabilité qui croissait en lui. Il répondit, souriant innocemment:

-Conserve-le précieusement Harry. Tu peux bien sûr en parler à tes amis. Je sais qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Va maintenant»

L'entretien était terminé. Laissé sur sa faim, Harry ressortit du bureau, des questions fusant dans sa tête comme des feux d'artifices un Quatorze Juillet. Lorsque le vieux directeur fut bien assuré qu'Harry ne fût plus là, il sortit une longue feuille de papier, et rédigea la lettre la plus importante de sa vie…et du plan.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Severus Rogue préparait une potion de cautérisation, lorsqu'on toqua trois fois à sa porte. Agacé, il dut reposer sa louche sur le côté. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure-ci? Si c'était Granger, il se promit de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était. Il ouvrit la porte et à son plus grand désespoir, tomba sur Dumbledore. Ne le laisserait-on jamais en paix?

«Bonsoir Severus, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus haute importance à vous annoncer.»

La mauvaise humeur du maître des potions laissa place à de la curiosité. Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air grave, et dans ces cas-là, mieux ne pas se montrer contrariant. Bougonnant pour la forme, Rogue se décala et laissa entrer son directeur dans le bureau. Dumbledore refusa de s'asseoir et commença directement:

«Comme vous le savez Severus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fait de plus puissant, et de plus en plus dangereux. Et il n'existe qu'une seule personne capable de le vaincre.

-Oui, je sais, répondit prudemment Severus. Vous me l'avez maintes fois répété: c'est Potter bien que j'ignore complètement pourquoi, soit dit en passant.

-Peu importe. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Les faits sont là, et je vais avoir besoin de vous Severus.

-Si c'est pour lui donner des cours d'occlumencie…commença l'homme d'un ton menaçant

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-Alors quoi?

-J'ai un plan Severus, à présent écoutez-moi…»

_Deux heures plus tard…_

«C'est ignoble Albus, c'est absolument monstrueux.

-Je sais Severus, mais nous n'avons plus le choix, j'ai votre promesse?

-Très bien monsieur, je remettrai cette missive à Potter en temps et en heure. Mais comptez-vous l'informer tout de même?

-Je lui exposerai une partie de la stratégie demain. Mais ce sera à vous Severus, de lui transmettre toutes les informations qu'il devra connaître.

-Je le ferai Albus.

Le vieil homme remercia son professeur de potions et prit congé. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir, Rogue l'appela soudain:

-Albus!

Dumbledore se retourna d'un air interrogateur. Rogue déglutit, puis il annonça sa requête d'une voix dure:

-Lorsque vous aurez franchi cette porte, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie.

Accablé, le vieux directeur hocha la tête et acquiesça faiblement:

-Je comprends. Au revoir Severus.»

L'homme ne répondit pas.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, Hermione retourna en cours. Elle abordait une mine un peu hagarde, mais on sentait que la plus grosse «crise» était passée. Très soucieux, Harry ne la quittait que lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, et son ami n'aimait pas ça du tout: garder ses sentiments enfermés n'était pas une bonne chose bien au contraire: c'était la pudeur excessive qui engendrait souvent les pathologies mentales. Toutefois, il se garda d'insister auprès de son amie, préférant attendre le moment où elle craquerait d'elle-même.

Ron n'était pas au courant de la terrible nouvelle, et Harry n'osait le lui annoncer dans le dos de Hermione. Il se promit cependant d'en toucher un mot à cette dernière une fois que le choc serait tout à fait passé. Ginny approuvait sa décision, elle-même se faisait beaucoup de tracas pour la jeune fille et lui apportait tout son soutient moral dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, en faisant attention de ne pas la harceler non plus.

De son côté, Hermione était touchée par la sollicitude et la discrétion de ses amis. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans eux, probablement une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle.

La journée se passa dans la morosité. Le soir, les trois Griffondor se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune. Hermione était quasi prostrée dans le canapé, elle fixait le feu d'un air absent. Découragé, Harry remonta dans le dortoir et Ginny s'éloigna, elle devinait fort bien que son amie ne montrerait jamais son chagrin en public. Ron était absent, il logeait désormais près de l'infirmerie.

Seule, Hermione laissa cours à ses pensées déprimantes. La perte aussi brutale que tragique de ses parents l'avait anéantie. Elle avait du relire au moins cent fois leur dernière lettre qu'ils lui avaient écrite une semaine à peine avant leur trépas. Tout s'était passé si vite! Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ironie du sort, le dernier souvenir vivant qu'elle avait d'eux, c'était les adieux échangés sur la voie neuf trois quart, cela semblait remonter à des années.

Dans sa tête, Hermione n'arrivait pas à accepter leur perte. Pour elle, ses parents ne pouvaient pas mourir, eux qui étaient la joie de vivre, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il n'étaient pas morts mais juste absents. Ils étaient toujours à la maison, ils vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles et l'attendaient encore, leur petite fille un peu étrangère, tellement spéciale…et trop absente. À ce moment là, Hermione ressentit un violent coup au coeur. Comme elle regrettait de ne pas être restée sur la voie ce jour-là!

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer, presque douloureusement, comme si elle avait avalée une grosse pierre qui ne passait pas. Un sanglot lui échappa, puis un deuxième et finalement, ses émotions furent plus fortes que sa défense intime: les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la bouche pour retenir ses gémissements incontrôlables, inconsciente des pleurs qui ruisselaient sur son visage. Elle enfouit sa tête dans un coussin comme y étouffer son chagrin.

Des bras solides la redressèrent soudainement, elle se retrouva le visage appuyé sur une épaule dure fleurant une odeur fraîche de lavande. Croyant que c'était Harry, Hermione pleura toute sa détresse et s'agrippa à ce rempart solide contre le monde féroce. Une main se posa délicatement sur sa tête et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. À son oreille, une voix masculine lui chuchotaient des mots réconfortants qu'elle ne comprenaient pas mais qui lui faisaient du bien. Au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit mieux, pleurer ainsi lui avait allégé sa peine dans son coeur. Relevant la tête, elle rougit car ce n'était pas Harry qui était en face, mais…

«Neville?

Le garçon la regarda tristement et avec une étincelle indescriptible au fond des yeux. Affreusement gênée, elle voulut s'excuser:

-Oh! Pardonne-moi Neville, je ne savais pas que c'était toi et…

Neville l'interrompit bouleversé:

-Hermione tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Il faut pleurer quand ça va mal. Je…je tiens à toi, tu sais. Je déteste te voir aussi triste.

Hermione le fixait d'un regard plein de détresse. Neville ressentit un coup au coeur: il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, elle d'habitude si joyeuse et si vive. Il implora presque:

-Parle-moi Hermione. Pourquoi es-tu si triste?»

La jeune fille baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle s'avisa alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras, et très proche de lui. Rosissant à nouveau, elle se dégagea sans brusquerie. À regret, Neville la laissa faire. Mais au moment où elle atteignait les escaliers, il lança:

«Hermione!

Elle se retourna, surprise et la bouche entrouverte. Neville lui dit d'un ton ferme:

-Je veux que tu saches que…que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de parler.

-Merci Neville, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Je…je n'oublierai jamais ta générosité.»

Elle lui sourit alors avec gentillesse, son premier vrai sourire depuis la veille, puis remonta dans le dortoir. Bien qu'elle eût refusé de lui dire pourquoi elle pleurait, Neville se sentait heureux et un peu fier: il avait réussi au moins à la faire sourire.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Allongé sur son lit, Harry ne savait s'il devait maudire Dumbledore, ou bien l'applaudir pour son intelligence aiguë. Quoiqu'il en soit, le plan était particulièrement brillant et malgré son ressentiment envers le vieux manipulateur et ses combines vicieuses, le survivant devait admettre que celle-ci battait tous les records en imagination et en ingéniosité. En même temps, dans le fond, il se sentait revigoré car à présent qu'il avait un but bien précis en tête, il pouvait s'arracher à cette oisiveté néfaste et recommencer à s'entraîner efficacement comme en quatrième année.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le vingt novembre, les vrais ennuis commencèrent.

Alice McCave, première année à Serpentard, avait pour son malheur une mère, que certains qualifieraient de «Sang-de-Boube». Ce n'était pas un événement extraordinaire dans la maison des Vert et Argent, et qui serait passé pour ainsi dire, inaperçu en temps normal…Mais voilà, le contexte actuel était tout sauf normal. Alice était née sous des astres défavorables, aurait dit Trelawney.

La fillette passait dans les couloirs pour se rendre à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal, lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin de Crabbe et Goyle, deux brutes sanguinaires qui participaient avec enthousiasme à la vaste campagne anti-Sang-de-Bourbe. La «tendance» commençaient même à contaminer les autres maisons.

La devise de cette campagne étant: «pour vaincre la peste, il faut commencer par faire le ménage chez soi», la Serpentard n'avait aucune chance.

On retrouva son corps deux jours plus tard dans un placard à balais, seules ses affaires permirent de l'identifier, car elle était salement amochée au visage…et dans un état avancé de décomposition.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_Journal, le vingt-trois novembre 19…_

_Mon Dieu! J'ai si peur! Une élève à Serpentard est morte mais pas de la peste. Une enquête rapide a été menée, et on a appris l'horrible vérité ce matin: elle a été assassinée, rouée de coups, ça ne fait aucun doute. Les monstre qui s'en pris à elle l'ont battue à mort. Mais le pire, c'est que apparemment, on l'a attaqué parce que sa mère a des origines moldues. Pauvre femme!  
J'ai tellement peur, je n'ose plus sortir de mon dortoir, il paraît que maintenant on attaque les Sang-de-Bourbe dans le château. J'ai une mère moldue et un père sorcier, je ferais mieux de ne pas montrer pendant un certain temps. Tant pis pour les cours!  
Dumbledore a essayé de calmer les choses, ainsi que le professeur Maugrey, mais je crois ça n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne bouge plus d'ici, c'est devenu trop dangereux._

_Juliet Smith_

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione circulait le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait, empruntant tous les passages secrets qu'elle connaissait pour éviter au maximum de croiser des gens. Harry et Ginny l'avaient fortement déconseillée dans sa démarche, mais Hermione ne voulait absolument manquer aucun cours. Elle refusait de laisser la peste diriger sa vie, sans savoir qu'en fait, elle commençait déjà à être manipulée par la maladie puisqu'elle se retrouvait obligée de se faire plus discrète qu'un chat et d'emprunter des passages secrets pour circuler dans le château.

La jeune fille entrouvrit l'ouverture qui était devant elle. Prudemment, elle inspecta les lieux, risqua un oeil, puis une main, puis la tête entière. Personne! La salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était à cinq mètres environ. Elle était hors de danger.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Hermione sortit de sa cachette et parcouru rapidement la distance qui la séparait du cours. Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder tout de même.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Loin de là, la belle fille rousse préparait son sac s'apprêtait à rejoindre des gens. Étant une sang-pur, elle ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais mieux valait se montrer prudent et ne pas circuler seul. Harry l'observa avec mélancolie, avec le temps, Ginny était devenue une jeune fille très jolie. Celle-ci, ne semblant pas remarquer l'émoi du survivant, se retourna vers lui et lui demanda:

«Tu ne vas pas en cours?

-Non Ginny, répondit Harry, Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, et je dois désormais m'entraîner dur. Je n'irais plus du tout en classe en fait.

-Au fond, j'hésite à ton exemple, avoua Ginny. Avec tous ces morts, il ne reste plus beaucoup de matières dans notre emploi du temps, on a plus de trous que de cours.

-C'est ta vie Ginny», répondit doucement Harry.

La Griffondor ne répliqua pas, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire bref, un regard qui s'attarda un peu, puis descendit retrouver ses amis. Soudain, Harry sentit son espoir remonter. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination, ou bien avait-elle vraiment rougi?

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Ira Anderson courait dans les couloirs, une lettre contre son coeur. Les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Elle venait d'apprendre que ses parents étaient morts…assassinés par un drogué qui voulaient simplement sa dose quotidienne et qui, comme beaucoup avant lui, avait eu l'idée de s'abattre sur des médecins.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Au coeur de la plus profonde forêt d'Albanie, deux homme s'entretenaient auprès d'un feu. L'un d'eux était agenouillé, tandis que l'autre le toisait de son regard incandescent. Enfin, celui qui était debout parla:

«Qu'en est-il de notre mission, mon fidèle mangemort?

-Tout ce déroule comme prévu, maître, répondit le serviteur.

-Très bien. Avez-vous bientôt terminé.

-Oui maître. Il n'y aura bientôt plus un seul médecin pour contre-carrer vos plans.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail, vous serez tous récompensés dans un avenir proche.»

Le mangemort jubilait sur place, mais garda sa langue dans sa bouche. Le silence était une des rares vertus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exigeait de la part de ses fidèles. D'un signe négligent de la main, Lord Voldemort renvoya son homme de main et réfléchit. Il était temps à présent d'aborder la seconde partie du plan. Pour cela, il devait faire appel à des hommes efficaces, jeunes et surtout qui n'avaient aucun enfant à Poudlard afin de ne pas gêner le bon déroulement de la manoeuvre.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

_Au même moment:_

Luna se sentait mal, épouvantablement mal. Sa tête lui cognait, son corps était brûlant, et elle avait saigné du nez à trois reprises. Elle n'avait pas réussi à chasser les Wapythies, et maintenant, ils s'étaient multipliés dans sa tête et ne lui laissaient aucun repos. Par bonheur, elle avait réussi à cacher son état, car à présent, dès qu'une personne avait le malheur de présenter le plus petit symptôme de faiblesse, son entourage le dénonçaient et l'équipe de «ramassage», composée de professeurs inoccupés, rappliquait illico et emportait le malade à l'infirmerie. Rares étaient ceux qui en étaient ressortis.

Au tout début, lorsqu'un élève était malade, c'était un professeur qui venait qui l'emmenait calmement sous les yeux pleins d'espoir des amis et des proches. Les enfants avaient confiance en leurs professeurs, ils pensaient que ceux-ci pourraient tout arranger et les sauveraient. Mais après avoir vu bon nombre de leurs camarades disparaître sans retour, la peur s'était installée petit à petit. Désormais, il fallait au moins trois professeurs pour immobiliser un malade et le traîner à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il se débattait encore et hurlait comme un veau qu'on emmenait à l'abattoir. Luna avait vu cela des tas de fois, et elle refusait de subir le même sort.

Elle savait très bien comment la peste était arrivée au château, simplement parce qu'elle avait eut la chance interroger la bonne personne au bon moment.  
Mais visiblement, la peste ne voulait pas voir divulguer ses petits secrets: le lendemain de sa découverte, elle ressentit les premiers symptômes d'affaiblissement. À présent, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne à cause de son état: on la fourguerait à l'infirmerie avant même qu'elle n'eût le temps ouvrir la bouche.  
Elle avait essayé d'écrire une lettre pour avertir ses amis, mais bizarrement, lorsqu'elle avait voulu coucher les mots sur papier, la lettre avait brûlé et sa plume, explosé entre ses doigts.  
Luna comprit alors qu'elle était sous envoûtement et la peste ne devait qu'un des entrelacs d'un gigantesque complot, sans doute destiné à faire tomber le monde sorcier.

Elle ne se souciait pas de la guerre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ce monde, ce fut pourquoi elle ne tenta pas de se bagarrer contre le sort. Lutter en vain contre une cause abstraite et vaine ne l'intéressait pas. Ses seuls regrets furent son père, Ginny et Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Elle tremblait un peu, par réaction nerveuse. «Bonne chance, et adieu» murmura-t-elle au vent. Elle regarda une dernière fois le splendide paysage qu'illuminait les premiers rayons du soleil, pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle sentait se heureuse.

La vue était vraiment imprenable…du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La journée du vingt-sept novembre fut particulièrement détestable et apporta un déluges de catastrophes.

Cela commença dès le matin. Cho Chang se rendait dans le parc, elle avait rendez-vous au bord du lac avec un garçon de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait mis des semaines à approcher, à séduire. La difficulté de la conquête avait tellement attisé ses sentiments, qu'elle avait fini par en être vraiment amoureuse. Comme elle était en avance, elle décida de faire le tour du parc en attendant l'arrivée du délicieux responsable des tourments de son coeur.

Insouciante, elle arriva devant la tour d'astronomie et ce qu'elle y découvrit la marquerait à jamais. Le corps disloqué de Luna Lovegood reposait dans l'herbe telle une fleur privée de ses pétales.

Le hurlement perçant de la jeune alerta son amoureux qui arrivait. Il fut aussi choqué qu'elle devant la sanglante vision. Bon sang, est-ce que Poudlard perdait la tête lui aussi?

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Ron mangeait avec sa soeur dans la Grande Salle. Silencieux, il respectait son chagrin et son deuil; intérieurement, il se posait lui-même la question: qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser Luna à commettre l'irréparable? Car elle s'était suicidée, c'était évident, il n'y avait aucun trace de lutte, et la salle d'astronomie était restée intacte. Son corps était dans un état tel, qu'on n'avait pu déterminer si elle était infectée ou non. Dans le doute, il avait fallu le brûler sur place, Ginny en avait été très affectée, ses yeux étaient encore rougis des larmes versées devant un tel désastre.

On était le midi, ce n'était donc pas l'heure de courrier. C'est pourquoi il y eut des exclamations étonnées lorsque l'on vit des hiboux rentrer par centaines avec chacun un tirage de la Gazette du Sorcier dans leurs pattes. Des exemplaires du magazine furent déposés à chaque table devant les élèves. Intriguée, Hermione prit le sien. Elle s'était assise loin de Ron, ils étaient toujours en froid et trop orgueilleux l'un et l'autre pour s'excuser. Elle déplia son journal et commença à le lire sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, il y eut des exclamations et des sanglots. Ron s'étrangla en buvant son verre d'eau et Ginny cria inutilement à Hermione:

«Hermione, tu as lu les nouvelles?

-Hélas oui, grogna celle-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? S'inquiéta Ginny. Pourquoi Sainte-Mangouste? Pourquoi pas le ministère? Ce n'est pas que je leur souhaite mais…c'est…

-Très logique au contraire, coupa Ron. Il me semble que les intentions de Tu-sais-qui sont très claires: une bonne partie des médicomage a été tuée, et tout le matériel détruit. Il a attaqué Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'on ne puisse plus nous venir en aide.

-Oh doux Merlin!», gémit Ginny.

Écoeurée, Hermione se leva et partit vers la Salle-sur-Demandes pour informer Harry.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

«Il a fait QUOI?

-Voldemort a attaqué Sainte-Mangouste, répéta Hermione avec lassitude.

-…

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas, cette histoire semblait le préoccuper comme jamais, Hermione se sentait coupable à l'idée de devoir lui annoncer la seconde mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ce n'est pas tout Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'autre…de terrible

-Quoi encore?

-C'est…c'est Luna.

-Eh bien?»

Hermione baissa la tête, en ce moment, elle avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait avec la ronde des cadavres. Partout des morts! À l'extérieur, à l'intérieur. Dans les esprits, sur les lèvres et dans les couloirs. On ne parlait que de meurtres, de suicides, et de pestiférés. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se sentait incapable de prononcer le mot honni.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry comprit le message et n'insista pas, Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. Poussée par la curiosité, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander:

«Si je peux me permettre, tu t'entraînes à quels sorts?

Harry arrêta de tourner en rond et la regarda un moment, puis répondit d'un ton bourru:

-Il y a plusieurs sorts, ce sont surtout des sorts qui concernent les barrières anti-transplanage.

-Harry! T-tu ne comptes quand même pas…

-Non Hermione, je n'ai pas l'intention de briser le sortilège d'anti-transplanage dans l'enceinte Poudlard. Je ne le pourrais pas même si je le voulais: c'est de l'ancienne magie qui repose sur les fondations même du château. Les briser entraînerait à coup sûr la destruction de l'édifice.

-Je vois. Écoute, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas Harry. Je serai toujours là pour te donner un coup de main.

-Merci Hermione, sourit Harry. Je m'en rappellerai ne t'inquiète pas.»

Hermione lui sourit en retour, cachant à merveille le souci qu'elle se faisait pour lui, et l'épuisement qui la gagnait de jour en jour. N'en finirait-on donc jamais?

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

La malchance se joua encore des élèves, comme si cette journée devait rester dans les annales comme la pire que Poudlard n'avait jamais connu. Drago Malefoy marchait dans les couloirs, accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Pansy était inquiète, Drago était de plus en plus distant et de plus en plus désagréable, les élèves avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus lui poser de question. On ne l'avait jamais vu participer à un passage à tabac de Sang-de-Bourbe, et lorsque Blaise Zabinni avait voulu timidement aborder le sujet, il s'était fait sèchement remballé.

En fait, Pansy était la seule envers qui Drago ne se montrait pas odieux. Il ne lui disait rien, elle ne demandait rien, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il la tolérait encore à ses côtés.

Les deux amis arrivaient près de la gargouille du bureau directorial, lorsqu'ils le virent…lui…Albus Dumbledore…étendu sur le plancher…

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Avec nervosité, Hermione tordait fébrilement les pans de sa robes avec ses doigts, lorsqu'enfin, la porte s'ouvrit devant le professeur Rogue, plus sombre et plus froid que jamais.

«Ah, je vous attendais Miss Granger, suivez-moi.»

Mal-à-l'aise, Hermione pénétra pour la troisième fois dans le bureau de son ex-professeur. La veille, au matin, elle avait reçu une étrange convocation du maître des potions, la «priant» de venir dans son bureau le trente novembre à quatorze heures. Cela avait été d'ailleurs une journée horrible pour elle, avec la disparition de l'autorité de Dumbledore, elle avait fini par suivre les conseils de Ginny et s'était enfermée dans la salle commune.  
Rejoindre le bureau de Rogue avait été un véritable parcours du combattant, elle avait fui devant la moindre présence humaine. Il était fréquent de voir plusieurs groupes de personnes circuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque Né-de-Moldu, ainsi que des mouchards solitaires, prêts à alerter les autres lorsqu'ils apercevaient une future victime.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Hermione restait sur ses gardes. Vigilance constante! Comme l'aurait dit Alastor Maugrey. Elle sursauta brusquement en voyant _qui _se trouvait au centre de la pièce où elle venait d'entrer. Le jeune homme dut se sentir intensément observé car il homme tourna la tête en direction de Hermione. Le regards se croisèrent et aussitôt, une foule de souvenirs envahit Hermione, avec une telle violence, qu'elle dut s'écrier un peu trop fort:

«Malefoy!

-Granger, répliqua-t-il.

Paniquée, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et s'exclama:

-Mais que…?

-Du calme Granger, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de sauter dessus, si c'est ce que tu espères.

-Ça suffit! Clama Rogue. Ne commencez pas tous les deux! J'ai fait appel à vous et je veux avoir à faire à des adultes responsables, pas à des gamins immatures.

Hermione ravala sa rage et prit son mal en patience, Drago avait toujours ce petit sourire narquois ô combien horripilant! Ignorant la tension entre les deux jeunes ennemis, Rogue reprit:

-Voilà, je vous ai demandé de venir, parce que j'ai besoin d'aide dans la réalisation d'un projet plutôt ambitieux et risqué, et même devrais-je dire dangereux.

Il vit avec satisfaction les deux élèves l'écouter attentivement. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à répéter.

-Avant toute chose, j'attends de vous un serment sur votre magie de ne divulguer à personne ce que vous allez entendre ce soir. Il est important que certaines personnes ne sachent pas ce que l'on est en train de faire, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous les trois.

Méfiants, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Ironique, Rogue poursuivit:

-Bon, comme vous ne semblez pas connaître ce serment, je vais commencer le premier pour vous montrer comment il faut procéder. «Moi, Severus Rogue, sain de corps, d'esprit et de magie, je jure sur mon honneur de sorcier de ne jamais révéler à quiconque tout ce qui se dira dans ces murs.»

Il y eut alors une vague lueur rosée qui entoura la personne de Severus Rogue, puis l'effet s'estompa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. En voyant les deux enfants toujours pas convaincus, une lueur sadique brilla dans les yeux de l'homme, et il invita d'un ton doucereux, le même qu'aurait employé un strangulot pour inviter un jeune enfant à visiter les mystères des profondeurs du lac:

«Miss Granger, pourquoi ne commenceriez-vous pas?

Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, Hermione s'exécuta sans trembler, Drago la suivit peu après.

-Bien. Alors voici la situation: je travaille à la conception du remède contre la peste, mais c'est un travail compliqué et lourd, il faut être au moins trois à plancher là-dessus, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi.

-Mais pourquoi nous spécialement? Interrogea Hermione incapable de tenir sa langue.

-Parce que vous êtes les meilleurs élèves de votre promotion…et même de Poudlard finalement.

On sentait que cet aveu avait dû lui coûter beaucoup. Hermione préféra ne pas poursuivre. Drago avait une expression indéchiffrable.

-Bref, je me dois de vous prévenir qu'à partir du moment où vous accepterez, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, me suis-je fait comprendre?

Ils hochèrent la tête presque en choeur. Severus leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur tâche:

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez de deux façons: premièrement, il me faut des informations sur la peste et sur le comportement du bacille en général, deuxièmement, il faut tester des produits sur le virus, et troisièmement, concevoir un remède toléré par le sorcier.

-Attendez un peu! L'interrompit Hermione. Que voulez-vous dire par tester? Est-ce que nous allons manipuler le virus…le virus lui-même, concrètement?

-Je ne vois comment faire autrement Miss Granger, maintenant, si vous vouliez bien vous taire et me laisser…

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire? S'énerva la jeune fille. Vous vous rendez compte des dangers que comporte une manipulation de ce genre?

-Toute manipulation a des risques Granger! Tu ne le savais pas? Gouailla Malefoy

-Silence, rugit Rogue. Miss Granger, aux dernières nouvelles, je ne vous ai pas encore obligée d'accepter. Si cela vous fait trop peur, rien ne vous empêche de partir, ma porte est grande ouverte. Je ne vais certainement pas vous forcer.»

Il avait touché la bonne corde: toute intelligente et futée qu'elle était, Granger était avant tout une Griffondor plutôt susceptible. Elle ne bougea d'un centimètre et soutint son regard, avec défi. Melfoy la couvait d'un regard railleur.

«Je ne suis pas idiot miss Granger: vous serez bien entendu très encadrés. Je ne vais pas vous lâcher dans le laboratoire comme deux gamins dans la boutique Zonko. J'ai pris mes dispositions pour que vous soyez le moins exposés possible au microbe.

Drago paraissait sûr de lui, mais pas Granger. Le professeur conclut:

-De toute façons la manipulation, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, nous devons d'abord faire des recherches sur la maladie comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Autre chose, si vous travaillez à la conception du remède, il vous faudra déménager ici, et vous devrez rester cloîtrés la majorité du temps.

Cette fois, ce fut Drago qui réagit:

-Tiens? Et pourquoi donc?

-Je ne veux prendre le moins de risques possibles Mr Malefoy. Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous me ramène le virus un beau jour et nous tue tous les trois.

-Mais les autres vont se poser des questions en nous voyant absents, fit observer Hermione.

-Vous aurez droit à deux heures de temps libre par jour Miss Granger, c'est moi qui les fixerai et qui vous indiquerai les lieux où vous pourrez aller sans craindre la contamination. Je suis désolé pour ces mesures un peu draconiennes mais vous devez à tout prix rester en bonne santé le plus longtemps possible. Bon, est-ce que vous acceptez malgré tout?

-Oui, répondit Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête. Rogue rappela d'un ton mauvais:

-Miss Granger, je n'ai pas entendu votre réponse, vous savez que vous pouvez encore refuser.

Hermione hésita, une seconde, puis scella sa destinée:

-J'accepte.

-Parfait. Alors suivez-moi!»

Le professeur Rogue, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger traversèrent le bureau et pénétrèrent dans une pièce aux murs nus, et où l'on voyait trois portes, chacune avec une inscription sobre: «Sanitaires», «Chambre personnelle» et «Invités». L'homme indiqua aux élèves:

«La chambre personnelle, c'est la mienne. Interdiction d'y entrer sans mon accord, vu? Bon, et la chambre des invités est pour vous, il y a deux lits simples, une armoire, une commode et j'ai aménagée la pièce en la séparant en deux avec un rideau enchanté. C'est un peu rudimentaire, mais vous avez largement la place d'y loger à deux.

Hermione était ennuyée à l'idée de devoir passer ses nuits à proximité du Serpentard. Ce dernier se demandait quels sortilèges entouraient le fameux rideau. Rogue poursuivit:

-En ce qui concerne la salle-de-bains, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble, j'ai la mienne personnelle dans ma propre chambre. Vous débrouillerez pour établir votre planning. Tout est clair jusque là?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Nous commencerons le travail demain matin. Ce soir, je vous laisse vous installer.

-Monsieur, j'aimerais récupérer des affaires dans mon dortoir, plaida Hermione.

-Bon, allez-y mais ne traînez pas. Le mot de passe est _Yersinia Pestis._»

La jeune fille se retourna et fila dans les couloirs. En moins de dix minutes, elle se retrouva dans son dortoir; par chance, aucune fille n'était là. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione fourra ses vêtements en pèle-mêle dans la malle, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était une sorcière:

«Failamalle!»

Ses affaires se rangèrent en désordre dans la valise, mais Hermione n'avait pas le temps de rectifier cela. Elle boucla le tout, réduit son bagage à la taille d'une boîte d'allumettes et repartit vers les cachots. Elle mumura: «yersinia pestis», puis entra rapidement. Le bureau était désert, la pièce aux trois portes aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des invités. Par bonheur, le Serpentard était dans la salle-de-bains.

L'endroit était plutôt ascétique, avec un lit simple, une armoire et un bureau, elle était effectivement traversée par un rideau qui faisait toute la longueur de la pièce. Hermione constata avec contrariété que Malefoy ne l'avait pas attendue pour s'installer de droit dans cette partie de la salle. «Bah! Tant pis», songea-t-elle peu désireuse de commencer à se disputer avec lui pour une raison aussi futile.

Elle passa de l'autre côté en écartant le pan du rideau. Le lourd tissus était opaque et sombre, impossible donc de voir à travers des deux côtés, Hermione se sentit plus rassurée. Elle constata en plus qu'elle disposait de la commode, Rogue avait pensé à donner un meuble pour chacun afin de ne pas mélanger leurs affaires. Autre élément positif: une grande fenêtre, juste au-dessus du lit, donnait sur le lac et les Hautes terres de l'Écosse, c'est-à-dire des montagnes, des collines et des forêts à perte de vue.

Mais soudain, la jeune fille se sentit embarrassée: il n'y avait pas de porte, ce qui signifiait que pour aller aux sanitaires, prendre sa douche et rejoindre sa chambre, elle devrait obligatoirement passer par celle de Malefoy. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, elle s'aperçut que sa chambre ne comportait pas de bureau non plus. Elle devrait faire son travail sur la table dans le bureau du professeur, en compagnie de son ennemi juré.

Les temps s'annonçaient durs pour les deux enfants.

Fin du prologue

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Ça vous a plus? Les prochains chapitres seront donc maintenant plus centrés sur Drago et Hermione. Voilà.

Bisous et bonnes vacances!


	9. Partie I, décembre ou les prémices

**Résumé du prologue:** la peste se déclare au château de Poudlard, la terreur s'installe progressivement, certains élèves se battent, d'autres se cachent et d'autres encore meurent, mais tous changent d'une manière ou d'une autre. Fin Novembre, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger acceptent de travailler avec le professeur Rogue sur la conception d'un remède.

**Parole de l'auteur:** c'est un long chapitre et j'en ai été la première surprise, je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait tant de place.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 9: Décembre ou les prémices

**Prémices:** «Le père est un miroir dans lequel la petite fille puis l'adolescente, peut discerner les prémices de la femme qu'elle deviendra.» Geneviève Bersihand

«…dis-le Granger…non…C'est la seule solution…tu crois qu'on a une chance tous les deux…allez viens là…je t'aime…»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le premier décembre, Hermione se leva d'humeur maussade, elle avait affreusement mal dormi et ne se sentait pas du tout d'humeur à plonger dans des bouquins. Péniblement, elle s'extirpa de son lit et frissonna sous l'effet de la différence de température. Son réveil indiquait sept heures trente, par précaution, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa robe de chambre, s'avança jusqu'au bord du rideau avant de lancer à l'attention de son ennemi de toujours:

«Malefoy! Je peux passer?»

Pas de réponse. Prudemment, elle écarta légèrement le rideau et inspecta les lieux d'un rapide coup d'oeil…«Bon, il dort encore», pensa-t-elle. Silencieusement, elle retourna en arrière pour emmener ses vêtements avec elle dans la salle-de-bains. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte, son regard s'attarda un bref instant sur le jeune homme endormi. Puis elle se reprit et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois la porte bien refermée, Drago ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait gardé mis-clos lorsque Granger avait traversé la pièce. Pensif, il fixa un point imaginaire au plafond, songeant à l'étrange expression qu'elle avait eue en le regardant.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Une heure plus tard, Rogue était installé derrière la grande table dans son bureau. Il avait ramené un nombre conséquent de documents: livres, témoignages, mémoires…qui s'étalaient dans le plus grand désordre. Hermione se dit que ce serait déjà une tâche colossale de trier tout ce fouillis. Rogue entama abruptement:

«Voici donc le premier travail que vous aurez à faire: je veux que vous vous renseigniez sur le virus en tant que tel, c'est-à-dire sa composition chimique, sa durée de vie, les éléments qui l'affaiblissent, ceux qui le renforcent au contraire. Je veux aussi que vous recherchiez les endroits dans l'organisme auxquels il s'attaque et que vous commenciez à réfléchir aux antidotes que nous pourrions concevoir.

-Mais professeur…objecta Hermione incapable de se contenir.

-Oui miss Granger? Grinça-t-il.

-Ce vous nous demandez, ça doit être du programme de la cinquième, voir de la sixième année de médecine. Et nous…nous n'avons jamais étudié la biologie à Poudlard, pas même les bases. Et d'ailleurs c'est plutôt lamentable que les élèves ne connaissent pas un minimum le fonctionnement de leur organisme; mais bon quand on voit avec quel mépris les sorciers considèrent le savoir des moldus, ce n'est pas très surprenant. Je ne pourrais même pas vous expliquer ce qu'est l'ADN exactement.

-Si je vous ai choisis tous les deux, miss Granger, c'est je sais très bien que vous pourrez d'accomplir cette performance.

-Une _performanc__e?_ S'étrangla Hermione. Mais est-ce que vous avez une réelle idée de tout le retard qu'il nous faudra rattraper? De la montagne de notions qu'il nous faudra intégrer.

-Et bien vous le ferez! Trancha Rogue. Je me moque du temps que ça prendra, débrouillez-vous! vous passerez des nuits blanches s'il le faut, mais le niveau, vous le rattraperez! De toutes façons, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaissances générales sur le corps humain car je les possède déjà moi-même. Je vous indiquerai tout ce que vous devrez savoir au fur et à mesure que nous progresserons et répondrai à toutes vos questions. En revanche, vous devez être au point sur le bacille de la peste. vous avez tout ce qu'il faut sur la table pour réussir.

Drago eut un petit rire sardonique:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger. Si ce travail intellectuel est trop difficile pour toi, je me débrouillerai tout seul.

-Parce que tu crois y arriver, toi?

-Mais il n'y a aucun problème, sourit Malefoy. Je peux comprendre qu'une tâche aussi ardue qui exige autant de réflexion et de maturité, soit au-dessus de tes capacités. Ce n'est pas une honte d'être une…

-Hum, hum. Quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, vous penserez à vous mettre au travail, je veux que d'ici un mois environ, vous me rendiez _chacun_ un rapport détaillé sur ce que je viens de vous dire. Il ne s'agit évidemment pas d'un devoir noté, mais si vous ne l'avez pas fait, je vous jette dehors sans cérémonie. Compris?

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Bien asseyez-vous, nous allons commencer, je vais vous faire un cours un spécial pour vous permettre de démarrer, bien entendu, vous aurez soin de prendre des notes sur ce que je vous dirai.»

Et le cours commença. Pendant deux heures entières, Rogue leur enseigna la base des bases: la structure d'une cellule humaine (membrane, cytoplasme et noyau), celle d'une bactérie (membrane, cytoplasme et chromosome unique). Puis, il avait avait du leur expliquer ce qu'était un chromosome, le cytoplasme, il avait même été obligé de développer le concept de cellule à Drago Malefoy. Quelque part, Granger avait raison, la faille du monde sorcier, c'était leur dédain envers les moldus. Lui-même avait eut beaucoup de difficultés à apprendre tout cela lorsqu'il avait débuté sa licence en potion.

Pendant qu'il leur parlait, Rogue agitait la baguette pour leur montrer quelques images microscopiques qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de photographier à l'époque, tant il avait été émerveillé par ces machines incroyables et ces images stupéfiantes pour les «non-initiés».

Heureusement, Granger et Malefoy semblaient digérer plutôt bien ce flux d'informations qu'il leur apportait, la première parce qu'elle avait baigné dans l'univers médical depuis son enfance; et le second, parce que toutes ces connaissances très nouvelles piquaient sa curiosité et le fascinaient en même. Or, dans l'éducation, que la psychologie influât sur l'apprentissage, ce n'était pas une nouveauté: on comprend toujours très vite lorsqu'une matière nous passionne.

Mais à la fin, au moment où le professeur eût fini de parler, Drago eut un sursaut de révolte et de honte devant sa propre attitude. Il demanda de sa voix traînante:

«Mais monsieur, qui nous dit que tout cela est vrai? Je veux dire: vous parlez, vous nous montrer des images, vous dites que ce sont les moldus qui ont découvert tout cela et que vous tout appris grâce à eux. Mais quelles preuves ont-ils que tout cela est vrai?

Drago ne contestait pas vraiment les lois scientifiques qu'il venait d'apprendre, mais plutôt le fait que ce fût des moldus qui les avaient découvertes les premiers, et que les sorciers étaient obligés de tirer ce savoir chez eux. Le maître des potions était fin, très fin, il employa la diplomatie:

«Mr Malefoy, vous avez déjà manipulé une loupe, non?

-Oui certes.

-Bon, vous savez donc que les loupes possèdent l'étrange pouvoir de rétrécir ou d'agrandir une image.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir, n'est-ce pas?

-Non en effet, c'est ce qu'on appelle le phénomène, très naturel, de divergence ou de convergence, mais ne nous écartons pas du sujet. Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que pour tirer toutes ces démonstrations et ces images, les moldus ont utilisé des loupes très perfectionnées (qu'on appelle microscope), qui agrandissaient tellement l'image, qu'on a fini par voir les cellules en très gros plan. Vous comprenez?

-Oui.

-Bien. Ces images que vous venez de voir, c'est moi qui les ai «crées». J'ai prélevé un bout de peau sur ma main et j'ai ensuite manipulé moi-même le microscope. Je n'ai donc pas fait appel à des moldus, j'ai l'expérience moi-même Mr Malefoy, et j'ai fait des conclusions _tout seul._

-D'accord professeur, je ne remets pas en doute votre parole.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malefoy, votre réaction est très normale et même tout à votre honneur, étant donné que cette branche de savoir est nouvelle pour vous. Que vous ayez conserver votre esprit critique est ne pourra être que positif dans l'avancement de nos recherches.

Hermione réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel devant autant de flagornerie. Elle se donna le plaisir d'y mettre un terme brutalement:

-Bon, le cours est fini? Est-ce qu'on peut commencer?

-Certainement. Au travail! Si vous avez un problème, je suis dans mon laboratoire personnel.»

«Peut-on considérer Malefoy comme un problème?» se retint de demander Hermione. Rogue prit une porte dans le fond de la pièce et disparut derrière dans un tourbillon de cape. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la table, feuilleta quelques documents au hasard.  
En regardant certaines dates, et les étiquettes, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des carnets de bord rédigés par les médicomages et les médecins de l'équipe décimée. Il y avait également des manuels de médecine et de médicomagie, des encyclopédies scientifiques. Hermione préféra ne pas se demander comment le maître des potions avait pu se procurer ces précieux ouvrages.  
Drago s'approcha à son tour, s'empara d'un volume peu épais et commença à le lire.

Au bout d'un moment, comme sa compagne restait coite, il releva discrètement les yeux sans bouger la tête pour l'observer à son insu. Elle triait les documents par thème, visiblement concentrée par sa tâche. Ses doigts fins et agiles avaient des gestes mécaniques et souples, glissaient et repassaient entre les ouvrages, tels des serpenteaux infatigables. Aujourd'hui, du fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait de chignon, sa peau blanche contrastait vivement avec ses boucles brunes.  
Se sentant observée, Hermione se laissa distraire dans sa besogne et leva les yeux vers son condisciple. Interloquée par le regard du jeune homme, elle lui demanda:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy?»

Celui-ci, sans répondre, laissa son regard glisser sans hâte sur elle. Il descendit de ses lèvres, s'attarda sur sa gorge, puis reprit son exploration lente le long de son corps, avant d'être arrêté par la frontière que formait le plan de la table, située juste en haut des cuisses. Rosissant sans le vouloir, la jeune fille bégaya:

«Euh…Malefoy? Tu…tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?

Enfin, le garçon releva les yeux vers la figure de son interlocutrice, eut un rictus et répondit d'une voix grave:

-Ça se pourrait bien en effet.»

Comprenant où il venait en venir, Hermione plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules. Après ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant, elle refusait de donner à ce petit poison la satisfaction d'entrer dans son jeu. Dans ces cas-là, le silence était la meilleure parade à adopter. Cependant Drago n'avait pas la moindre intention de la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

«Au fait Granger, comment se porte ce cher Weasley?

-Le mieux du monde, répliqua-t-elle. Bon tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai du travail.

Là dessus, elle embarqua quelques ouvrages et fila en direction de sa chambre.

-Pas si vite Granger! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller?

-Le plus loin possible de toi.

-Alors là, pas question! Tu restes là et tu reposes gentiment ces livres sur la table.

-J'en ai besoin pour travailler, cracha-t-elle.

-Moi aussi figure-toi, le professeur les a mis à notre disposition pour tous les deux, pas pour toi toute seule. Donc, maintenant, tu reviens ici tu poses ces bouquins.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir à toi. Si tu veux tes livres, excuse-toi et cesse de me harceler.

-M'excuser? Moi? Assez plaisanter Granger! Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. On ne pourra jamais réussir à travailler si tu ne mets pas un peu de bonne volonté.

-«On»? Qui ça «on»? Qui travaille ici Malefoy? S'indigna Hermione. C'est toi peut-être?

-_Accio livres!»_

Hermione ne put se défendre, tous les documents s'envolèrent vers un Drago Malefoy victorieux. Furieuse d'avoir été vaincue, elle hésitait entre revenir prendre les ouvrages, et tourner les talons. Puis brusquement, elle se souvint qu'elle possédait déjà ses documents personnels sur la peste que ses parents lui avaient envoyés. D'une voix glaciale, elle déclara au Serpentard:

«Très bien Malefoy, fais comme tu voudras. Pour ma part, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux toujours aller au diable!»

Elle se retourna sans attendre de réponse et rentra dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sortit une liasse de documents cachés sous ses pulls dans la commode et commença à les lire pour se calmer.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquels elle n'adressa pas une fois la parole au Serpentard.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Ginny et Harry étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la Grande Salle. avec l'absence de Ron, puis celle d'Hermione, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvaient de plus en souvent seuls, ensemble. Harry sentit un pincement au coeur, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Comment la peste avait-elle détruire une amitié comme la leur, après tout ce qu'ils vécu, traversé ensemble?  
Ron organisait son suicide à retardement, Harry s'entraînait dur pour réussir de vieux rituels mystérieux et compliqués, et Hermione effectuait des recherches sur la maladie. En faisant ressortir leur nature profonde à chacun, la peste avait séparé leur chemin. Tant qu'ils poursuivaient un même but, ils étaient soudés; mais à partir du moment où ils aspiraient à des quêtes plus en accord avec leur personnalité propre, ils se séparaient.

Ginny était consciente du trouble intérieur de son ami. Clairvoyante, elle savait que c'était en rapport avec Ron et Hermione. Elle avait toujours su qu'un lien spécial unissait ces trois-là. Elle demanda d'un ton badin au jeune homme:

«Que fait Hermione en ce moment? Je ne la vois plus beaucoup.

-Elle fait des recherches sur la peste, répondit Harry. Elle dit qu'elle veut être seule.

-Ce n'est quand même pas très sain pour elle de s'enfermer dans la solitude après tous ces moments éprouvants qu'elle a vécu. Est-ce qu'elle va mieux au fait?

-Oui. Et elle refuse toujours de parler à Ron. Cette histoire commence d'ailleurs à me casser les pieds.

-Je vais parler à Ron tout-à-l'heure, déclara Ginny d'un ton catégorique. Je l'obligerai à s'excuser. Après tout, c'est lui qui s'est montré odieux.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Ginny. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

-Bien sûr que si! Hermione est notre amie à tous les deux, Ron est mon frère et ton meilleur ami. Cela fait aussi parti de notre devoir d'essayer de les réconcilier.

-Très bien Ginny, soupira le Survivant. Fais comme tu en as envie; mais sois prudente quand même.

-Je réussirai», affirma cette dernière.

Elle se leva avec raideur et partit en direction de l'infirmerie.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

À bout de forces, Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de son lit pour prendre cinq minutes de repos. Son travail était épuisant. Par bonheur, quelques élèves, à son exemple, s'étaient présentés à l'infirmerie dans l'intention de donner eux aussi un coup de main. Dans le chaos et la confusion qui régnaient, nul n'avait songé à repousser une aide aussi inespérée que précieuse. On ne leur posaient jamais de questions sur leur âge, on se contentait de les accueillir et de leur fournir le matériel et la combinaison. Il n'y avait plus assez d'adultes pour que l'on pût se permettre de refuser l'aide des enfants.

Soudain, Ron crut rêver, se frotta les yeux…mais non, ce n'était pas une vision, sa soeur était bien là, devant lui, droite comme un archange justicier, les poings sur les hanches comme Molly Weasley dans ses mauvais jours. «Allons, qu'ai-je encore fait?» Soupira Ron intérieurement. Ginny le salua d'un ton agressif:

«Bonjour Ron!

-Salut Ginny, répondit-il d'un ton méfiant. Euh…comment vas-tu?

-Et bien…si tu veux vraiment savoir, ça pourrait aller mieux, _beaucoup_ mieux.

-Ah?

-Oui Ronald, crois-moi, je serais fort satisfaite si tu commençais par te réconcilier avec tes amis.

«Nous y voilà», se dit Ron. Il savait bien que sa soeur ne viendrait jamais ici en étant parfaitement désintéressée. Voyant que son frère n'était pas vraiment disposer à coopérer, Ginny l'attaqua directement:

-Dis-moi Ronald, ça va durer encore combien de temps cette histoire avec Hermione, tu as l'intention de lui faire la gueule encore longtemps?

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Ginny, tu peux te casser tout de suite, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de parler de ça et surtout pas à toi.

-Oh non Ron! Tu ne te défileras pas, tu présenteras tes excuses à Hermion. Je ne partirai pas d'ici sans toi.

-Ginny, tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire: occupe-toi de tes affaires!

-Mais ce SONT mes affaires! Ma meilleure amie est en train de dépérir à petits feux, et je sais très bien que la dispute violente de l'autre fois n'y est pas étrangère.

-Elle t'a racontée? demanda Ron d'une voix altérée.

-Elle non, mais Harry si. Comme elle ne voulait rien me dire, je me suis adressée à lui. Et franchement Ron, c'est horrible ce que tu as fait!

-Elle m'a giflé et insulté! Se défendit Ron.

-Et je trouve que c'est remarquablement indulgent de sa part, riposta Ginny. Je peux t'assurer que ç'aurait été à _moi_ que tu aurais sorti toutes ces horreurs, tu serais pris bien pire qu'une gifle! Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des salopards avec elle. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire? Rester à jamais sur une querelle? Mourir fâché? À moins que tu ne veuilles la faire culpabiliser en mourant irréconciliable.»

Ron blêmit sous l'accusation. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, Ron était loin d'être un imbécile, il savait très bien que le tort était surtout de _son_ côté. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne s'était jamais senti vraiment en paix avec sa conscience depuis la dernière altercation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione. Il protesta:

«Je n'ai jamais voulu une chose pareille!

-Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de courir vers elle?

«Elle a raison, je suis le dernier des salauds, s'injuria Ron intérieurement. Je vais m'excuser tout de suite». Quand elle vit le regard de son frère, Ginny comprit qu'elle avait gagné, elle sourit, prête à aider Ron dans sa quête. Pour commencer, il fallait trouver Hermione.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Au bout de trois heures de recherche, Ron et Ginny s'assirent lourdement sur les poufs de la salle commune. Ils avaient dû parcourir la totalité du château, fouillant dans les moindres recoins, peine perdue! Hermione était bel et bien introuvable.

«Mais enfin, où est-ce qu'elle peut être? Répéta Ron pour la centième fois au moins.

-Je n'en ai pas le début du commencement d'une idée, répondit Ginny l'air songeur. Pourtant je ne comprends pas, elle était bien là ce matin, on l'a aperçut dans la salle commune. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est vite repartie, on a eu à peine le temps de se dire bonjour.

-J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, pria Ron sincèrement inquiet.

-Mais non, ne te fais pas autant de souci, elle s'est sûrement cachée dans une pièce secrète pour mettre au point quelque potion illégale pour envoûter les professeur et les obliger à redonner des cours.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ron éclata de rire. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était si bon de plaisanter. Il avait hâte de retrouver son amie.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Non, Hermione était loin de préparer de telles turpitudes. Elle était dans sa chambre, en train de relire les feuillets d'un des magazines de vulgarisation scientifique. Grâce à ces revues qui n'utilisaient pas des termes trop pointus, Hermione arrivait mieux à comprendre le sujet des articles. Il y avait de tout: des explications sur les bactéries, les coccobacilles et les virus, le fonctionnement du système immunitaire chez les humains et même des conseils de gestes élémentaires à adopter pour se protéger de certains microbes.

Les recherches sur internet que sa mère avait imprimées étaient également très utiles, car il s'agissait souvent de synthèse qui permettait mieux cerner les informations dans leur généralité. Enfin, grâce aux encyclopédies simplifiées, Hermione apprenait progressivement à utiliser et comprendre les termes médicaux qui lui permettrait bientôt de lire des manuels de médecine plus professionnels.

Elle fut soudain interrompue dans sa lecture.

«Granger, tu peux venir…euh, s'il-te-plaît?

Hermione crut rêver. Drago Malefoy employant la formule de politesse?…avec _elle?_ Toutefois, elle ne bougea pas de son lit, attendant la suite.

-Granger, c'est sérieux là, il faut que tu viennes.»

De plus en plus abasourdie, Hermione se leva et écarta brutalement le rideau. Devant elle, le visage tendu comme si accomplissait un énorme effort sur lui-même, Malefoy se tenait les bras croisé. Il n'abordait pas son habituel air plein de morgue, mais plutôt neutre et…interrogateur? Hermione demanda sèchement:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Granger, ironisa Malefoy.

-Épargne-moi ton humour qui n'en est pas un, et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux?

-Tant de méfiance me navre.

-Depuis six ans que je te côtoie, tu ne m'as jamais au grand jamais dit «bonjour» une seule fois. Alors je répète: que veux-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi?

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit dans les bouquins, débita Drago d'un ton faussement détaché.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, sourit Hermione.

-Au lieu de faire ta maligne Granger, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt m'expliquer un peu parce que je ne connais même pas la plupart des mots qu'ils emploient.»

«Ils», c'étaient les médecins. Hermione n'en revenait pas: Drago Malefoy, le garçon le plus arrogant de tout Poudlard venait lui demander de l'aide, de façon plutôt cavalière, mais bien de l'aide à _elle,_ Hermione Granger, fille de moldus. L'étonnement dut se voir sur son visage car Drago se moqua légèrement:

«Est-ce que tu veux que je répète plus lentement? Peut-être avec des mots plus simples?

-Non, c'est bon Malefoy. J'ai parfaitement saisi ce que tu me demandes, et tu sais quoi? Nous allons faire un marché toi et moi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je m'engage à t'apporter toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin, à une condition: j'exige absolument que nos rapports soient strictement professionnels; c'est-à-dire plus d'insultes, pas de questions personnelles et plus de moqueries. Désormais lorsque nous ouvrirons la bouche, il ne sera question que de maladies, de bactérie, de biologie, de virus, de systèmes immunitaires, de médicaments, etc…Compris?

-C'est d'accord, accepta le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

-Attention Malefoy, au moindre sarcasme, je te laisse tomber! Menaça Hermione.

-Ça va, relax Granger! S'énerva-t-il. Je ne suis pas crétin, j'ai compris.

-J'ai ta parole?

Malefoy sourit intérieurement. Malgré ses grands airs de manipulatrice, qu'elle était naïve dans le fond! Il répondit sans hésiter:

-Je promets Granger. Là, tu es contente?»

Néanmoins, il se garderait de l'énerver tout de suite, tant qu'il avait besoin d'elle, mieux valait ne pas provoquer sa susceptibilité. Il aurait tout le loisir de se rattraper une fois qu'il aurait réussi à comprendre ces fichus livres.  
De son côté, Hermione se sentait satisfaite. Enfin on progressait!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Et pendant deux semaines, ce fut ainsi: des dialogues concentrés uniquement sur le travail, rien de personnel comme l'avait souhaité Hermione. Drago avait tenu parole. Ce n'était effectivement que des échanges scientifiques, des questions parfois recherchées, il y eut même un mini-débat au sujet de l'action de la peste sur certaines cellules de défenses immunitaires de l'organisme.

En sept jours, Drago avait fait des progrès impressionnants, grâce aux magazines de ses parents et aux explications claires d'Hermione, le sorcier avait quasiment rattrapé sa condisciple. La jeune Née-de-moldus était stupéfaite par la rapidité de l'apprentissage de Drago. Rogue n'avait décidément pas exagéré en affirmant qu'il était, avec elle, l'élève le plus intelligent de Poudlard.

En fait, Drago possédait un sens de la logique très aigu, il comprenait les choses très vite. Son point faible résidait dans la mémoire: l'apprentissage de certaines notions par coeur lui demandait toujours beaucoup d'efforts, Hermione l'avait remarqué. Elle avait également été surprise devant le sérieux et la maturité dont le jeune homme faisait preuve dans son application au travail.

Elle appréciait aussi les conversations qu'ils avaient sur certains points plus complexes. Quelque part, elle se sentait vivante: enfin elle pouvait discuter avec quelqu'un de son niveau! Harry et Ron étaient intelligents, ce n'était pas la question; mais jamais Hermione n'aurait pu leur parler de toutes ces choses comme elle le faisait avec Malefoy. Ils avaient d'autres sujets d'intérêts et ne remettaient pas en cause ce qu'elle disait, ce qui était très frustrant.

«Donc si j'ai bien compris, les virus et les bactéries ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière.

-C'est ça. Les premiers s'introduissent à l'intérieur d'une cellule et se servent de son «matériel génétique» pour se reproduire et les secondes se fixent sur les tissus, soit à l'intérieur soit à l'extérieur des cellules, mais elles possèdent déjà tout les «outils» nécessaires pour se développer sur place.

-Quels genre d'outils? Interrogea Drago.

-Et bien déjà, notre bacille est capable de résister à la phagocytose.

-La quoi?

-La phagocytose, c'est notre premier système de défense contre les infections et elle est effectuée par des cellules spéciales: les phagocytes ou macrophages. Elles s'attaquent à tous les éléments étrangers sans distinctions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font exactement?

-Et bien ce sont des…euh, des «cellules-mangeuses». En fait le principe, c'est qu'elles avalent tout rond l'intrus littéralement, puis elles le digèrent et…voilà.

-Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Drago.

-Oui, mais ça a ses limites car dans notre cas, la bactérie pesteuse possède un gène qui lui permet non seulement de résister à la phagocytose, mais aussi d'utiliser ce mécanisme pour se diffuser dans le sang.»

Et tandis qu'elle continuait ses explications, le Serpentard la découvrait sous un jour nouveau. Lorsqu'on disait que Hermione Granger était l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid car il ne se rendait jamais bien compte. Mais à la voir exposer son sujet et éplucher tous les manuels un par un, Drago commençait à comprendre que la jeune fille n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation: elle était réellement douée et rigoureuse.

Et, lorsqu'elle parlait ou se lançait dans un discours, elle s'animait d'un coup et captivait l'auditoire presque sans forcer la voix. On sentait qu'elle était dans son élément, qu'elle était heureuse. Et cette miss-je-sais-tout, d'apparence si rigide, se révélait être une passionnée.

«Passionnée et passionnante.» Malefoy se surprit une fois à la trouver émouvante. La jeune fille possédait un petit quelque chose d'indescriptible qui suscitait l'attention et même le respect de la part de son auditeur. Était-ce le charme de sa personne, la façon dont elle présentait ses idées, le son de sa voix? Mystère.

Un jour alors qu'elle était plongée dans un livre, mû par une inspiration soudaine, il l'appela:

«Granger, tu peux venir? Il y a un schéma non légendé sur cette page et je n'arrive pas à identifier les différents «composants».

-J'arrive.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus du livre, sa main s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table. Elle demanda:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui te fait défaut?

-Ça, cette espèce de coque de noix, et puis il y a ces petits grains de riz là. Et…euh, l'omelette au milieu.»

Souriant devant les comparatifs de Malefoy, Hermione se pencha un peu plus, prit son menton entre ses mains et commença à réfléchir. Drago pouvait maintenant la voir de très près. Elle ne le touchait pas, mais il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Ses cheveux formaient un rideau soyeux aux multiples reflets colorés. Où était la tignasse volumineuse et crépue de jadis? Puis brusquement, elle se redressa et s'exclama:

«Ah! Ça y est j'ai trouvé!

Décontenancé, Drago répondit:

-Oh! Très bien. Alors dis-moi tout.

-Il me faudrait un crayon, précisa Hermione. Je vais tout t'écrire directement sur le croquis.

Regardant sur la table, Hermione aperçut un crayon de papier et voulut s'en saisir, mais au même moment, Drago tendit la main pour le lui tendre.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent l'instant d'un éclair.

Ils levèrent alors les yeux l'un vers l'autre. Drago la fixait avec une intensité troublante. Gênée, Hermione détourna le regard et attrapa l'innocent petit crayon de papier. Se raclant la gorge pour briser le silence pesant, la jeune fille se reprit et indiqua:

«La coque de noix, c'est la paroi de la cellule, les grains de riz que tu as vu, ce sont les ribosomes et l'omelette au milieu, c'est la noyau. Cependant, je veux bien t'accorder que le dessin est un peu bizarre.»

Malefoy répondit par une monosyllabe, déjà son esprit était ailleurs. Hermione s'en rendit compte, c'est pourquoi elle n'insista pas et retourna à sa lecture.  
Drago était furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu, _lui,_ se laisser aller jusqu'à éprouver une attirance animale pour la _peau _de Granger? Alors qu'il croyait avoir briser sa faiblesse comme il avait giflée la jeune fille, il avait suffit d'un seul contact furtif pour voir ses émotions renaître de leurs cendres, plus dévorantes que jamais.

Le jeune se prit la tête entre les mains, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de pareils sentiments pour personne. Il sut en revanche que s'il n'agissait pas très vite, il risquait bientôt de devenir fou. Après un temps de réflexion, il perçut enfin la solution à tous ses problèmes et releva. Oui, c'était la bonne décision!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Le lendemain, c'était dimanche, Hermione se leva un peu plus tard que l'heure habituelle. Elle se prépara sans hâte, puis sortit de la chambre pour déjeuner dans l'autre pièce. Prévoyant, Rogue y avait dressé une table sur laquelle les elfes déposaient de quoi manger tous les matins, midis et soirs. C'était un peu leur salle à manger à tous les trois. Drago et Hermione voyaient rarement leur professeur car il mangeait toujours dans son laboratoire et se couchait généralement vers deux ou trois heures du matin. Ce jour-là ne fut pas différent des autres: quand Hermione arriva, Malefoy était déjà installé et Rogue était absent.

Le jeune homme la salua d'un signe de tête auquel répondit par un bref sourire, puis replongea dans sa tasse de café noir. Sans mot dire, elle s'assit en face du Serpentard et se servit en pain, bol et cuillère. Durant la semaine, Drago avait appris à connaître ses habitudes le matin. Par exemple, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de thé, et qu'elle le buvait par gorgées. Ce fut cette observation méticuleuse qui lui permit de mettre au point son plan sans faire d'erreur.

Ainsi, lorsque Hermione se servit sa boisson préférée, elle ne se méfia pas.

Et tandis qu'elle déjeunait, Drago annonça:

«Tu sais, cela fait un moment que l'on travaille sur les mêmes livres. On devrait peut-être peut-être chercher ailleurs, lire d'autres témoignages sur la maladie.

-Ne te fatigue pas Malefoy, soupira Hermione en prenant sa tasse. J'ai déjà regardé dans la bibliothèque que et il n'y a absolument rien sur la peste.

-Et bien c'est super! Applaudit-il. C'est même parfait: cela nous fait un coin de moins à fouiller.

-Où veux-tu en venir exactement?

-À la réserve bien évidemment.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle but une gorgée et reposa sa tasse. Son regard devin songeur. Puis, reprenant machinalement son thé entre ses doigts, elle déclara:

-Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Malheureusement, tu devras y aller sans moi Malefoy, désolée.

-Et pourquoi donc? demanda Malefoy un peu mécontent.

-Et bien…tu n'est pas sans savoir qu'il existe en ce moment même une secte comprenant de nombreux adeptes, dont le but final est d'exterminer tous les "Sang-de-Bourbe" de ce château, pour reprendre ton expression.

-Et tu as peur?

-Oui.

-Écoute Granger, si ce n'est vraiment que ça qui te retient, je connais un passage secret tout près d'ici et qui mène directement à la Réserve. On ne croisera personne.

-Ah? Et comment tu le connais?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Alors tu viens ou non? À deux, on ne sera pas de trop pour porter les livres.

Pour se donner du temps, Hermione reprit une gorgée de thé. Comme elle hésitait toujours, Malefoy insista:

-Allez Granger, ce ne sont que quelques livres.»

Hermione le fixa d'un regard méfiant qu'il soutint. Puis elle baissa les yeux et but une troisième gorgée de sa boisson. Drago haussa alors un sourcil et esquissa un sourire en coin. Enfin, elle releva la tête et le toisa, exaspérée, avant de capituler:

«Ça va Malefoy, je viens.

-A la bonne heure. Et bien alors on est parti!»

Secouant la tête, Hermione finit son thé d'un trait et lui emboîta le pas tout en se demandant encore comment elle avait pu céder aussi facilement. Malefoy n'avait pas menti: le couloir secret se trouvait à deux pas du bureau du professeur Rogue, et il était vraiment désert. Ils parcoururent une longue galerie souterraine et arrivèrent à la fin devant un petit escabeau. Le jeune homme ouvrit une trappe a plafond qui débouchait dans une section bien spéciale de la Réserve: celle réservée à la magie noire. Toutefois Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

Depuis quelques minutes, elle se sentait étrange, comme si ses jambes se faisaient de plus en lourdes, sa tête lui tournait par moment et elle commençait à avoir mal au sinus droit, comme quand elle était enrhumée. Mettant sa légère indisposition sur le compte de la fatigue, Hermione grimpa la petite échelle derrière Malefoy et se hissa sur le parquet de la Réserve. Le Serpentard se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne craignait de se faire prendre, tout simplement parce que Mrs Pince était partie…rejoindre l'au-delà.

«Suis-moi.» Enjoignit Drago.

Hermione marcha donc derrière lui. Brusquement, elle ressenti un coup de chaud qui la fit sursauter et frissonner. Ayant des difficultés à garder l'équilibre, elle prit appui sur une rangée. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et avait l'impression que sa tête résonnait de mille coups de tambour. Les images dansèrent devant ses yeux et les sons se brouillèrent comme une chaîne de radio déréglée, tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas Malefoy l'appeler. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle glissa sur le sol et sombra dans l'inconscience.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

«Bon, elle s'est endormie», constata Drago satisfait. Son élixir de sommeil avait parfaitement fonctionné: insipide et inodore, Granger n'y avait vu que du feu. A présent, c'était à lui de jouer. La drogue faisait effet pendant une demi-heure environ avant que la victime ne se réveille, c'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour agir. Regardant autour de lui, Malefoy s'avança tranquillement vers sa proie, immobile et vulnérable. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et écarta ses cheveux pour dégager son cou, presque religieusement. Avec douceur, il posa ses deux mains sur son cou fragile.

C'était facile! Il n'avait qu'à resserrer les doigts, il n'avait même pas à la retourner sur le dos. Personne dans les environs, elle ne se débattrait pas et mourrait dans son sommeil, presque sans souffrance.

Mais au moment où il se décidait enfin, elle eut un infime mouvement de la tête, puis un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres rosées.

Hébété, le garçon eut un brusque sursaut de recul.

«Mais c'est pas pas vrai! Râla-t-il. Qu'est qui m'arrive?»

C'était là une question qui n'appelait pas de réponse. A présent, plus question de feindre, ni de se mentir à soi-même: Drago avait sous ses yeux la preuve vivante et irréfutable que son obsession avait pris des proportions bien plus grave que ce qu'il n'imaginait. Il hocha la tête. Inutile de se lamenter. Pour l'heure il y avait plus urgent!

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur Hermione et murmura: «Levicorpus». Puis il dirigea le corps flottant vers un mur avant de le reposer par terre.

Sans effort, il redressa la jeune fille pour l'adosser au mur. Sereine et imperturbable, elle dormait toujours, inconsciente de la menace mortelle qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle en la présence de l'homme qui voulait la tuer, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire.

L'homme en question était là, assis à côté d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Machinalement, il replaça une boucle brune derrière l'oreille de l'endormie. Puis, déconnecté de la réalité, il laissa son doigt s'attarder dans ses cheveux. Un deuxième le rejoignit. Ensemble, ils glissèrent délicatement sur la tempe. Un troisième entra dans la ronde pour souligner le contour de la joue comme des artistes. Mais soudain, le charme se rompit: Hermione poussa une plainte sourde de bien-être, puis sourit à nouveau. Drago laissa alors mollement retomber sa main.

Or, au même moment à quelques pas du couple, un inopportun n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène. Caché derrière une armoire remplie de grimoires poussiéreux, Ronald Weasley venait enfin de retrouver son amie après plusieurs jours de recherche…et il le regrettait déjà. Voir son amie se tenir très intimement auprès de Malefoy, sourire et gémir tandis qu'il lui caressait le visage, était la pire des trahisons pour lui.  
Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à constater de plus: en se livrant aux bras de l'ennemi derrière le dos de ses propre amis, Hermione avait ruinée en un clin d'oeil toute la bonne volonté de Ron, ainsi que ses maigres chances de se réconcilier avec lui.

Sans bruit, il s'éloigna de la vision écoeurante.

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Hermione vivait en ce moment le réveil le plus désagréable de sa vie: elle avait chaud, très chaud, c'était encore pire qu'un jour d'été caniculaire dans une ville de Provence en plein midi; sa tête et ses membres pesaient comme du plomb et elle oscillait entre l'envie de vomir ce qu'elle avait pu ingurgiter depuis sa naissance, et le désir quasi charnel de se taper le crâne contre un mur. C'était bien simple: elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait triplé de volume et faisait pression pour faire éclater sa boîte crânienne.

Péniblement, elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, elle assista alors à curieux phénomène: face à elle, des rectangles sombres et flous grossissaient puis rapetissaient successivement comme un film sur la croissance d'un arbre qu'on accélérait et rembobinait sans ordre logique.  
Cherchant un point d'ancrage, son regard tomba sur deux personnes à côté d'elle qui vibraient, se croisaient, se confondaient et ensuite se recroisaient, la regardant avec inquiétude comme si elle était devenue folle.

«Ai-je vraiment perdu la tête?» Se demanda la pauvre Hermione, flottant au milieu de pensées incohérentes. Cela lui rappelait le cauchemar des centres commerciaux: les piscines à boules de plastique multicolores, lorsqu'elle se débattait contre la masse engloutissante des boules sur lesquelles on n'avait aucune prise, lorsqu'elle se défendait contre les autres enfants toujours ligués pour anéantir les plus faibles, lorsqu'elle croyait étouffer pour de bon…soudain, elle se cogna violemment le nez contre le rebord du bassin.

«Aouh!»

Ce fut une sensation très physique qui ramena Hermione à la réalité: un filet tiède s'écoulait lentement de son nez. Papillonnant des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une bibliothèque. Elle avait moins chaud, son mal de tête avait presque disparu et elle se sentait légèrement nauséeuse.  
Les rectangles qu'elle avait vu dans son délire étaient en fait les meubles de la Réserve, et les deux silhouettes étranges de tout à l'heure n'était en fait qu'une seule et même personne qu'elle avait vu en double: Drago Malefoy. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance, puis commenta:

«Eh bien Granger! On réémerge?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé etse demandait pourquoi Malefoy se tenait si proche d'elle. Finalement, elle parla en regardant autour d'elle:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Malefoy? Qu'est-ce que je fais la? Et où sommes-nous?

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Me souvenir de quoi?

-Tu t'es évanouie il y a environ une demi-heure, pendant qu'on marchait dans la Réserve, d'ailleurs tu m'as fait que belle peur: pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais attrapé la peste.

Un seul détail retint l'attention de la jeune fille.

-La Réserve? On est dans la Réserve là?

-Oui bien sûr. Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas?

-Non, et si tu veux bien m'expliquer depuis le début, ça m'arrangerait.

-Et bien, je voulais faire des recherches sur la peste à partir d'autres document que ceux que nous a donnés Rogue. Et comme tu m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à la Bibliothèque, on a décidé de regarder du côté de la Réserve. Nous sommes passés par des souterrains, et au moment où nous sommes arrivés ici, tu as fait un malaise et tu es tombée. Ça te revient maintenant?

Hermione réfléchit, fouilla dans sa mémoire et fit concorder les éléments manquants. De son côté, Drago se sentait tracassé, non pas pour avoir maquillé un peu les faits, mais pour une autre raison: lorsqu'il avait avait décidé d'utiliser la potion de sommeil, il n'avait évidemment pas pensé à regarder les effets secondaires du narcotique, ni les contre-indications.

Cet oubli involontaire allait être lourd de conséquences.

Vers la fin de son sommeil artificiel, elle avait commencé à lui faire peur. Elle s'agitait de façon spasmodique et dodelinait de la tête, les traits crispés dans une expression de douleur bouleversante. Ensuite, elle avait ouvert les yeux difficilement, puis les avait refermer presque aussitôt, avant de pousser des halètements rauques comme si quelque chose la gênait pour respirer. Finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle saignait du nez.

«Ça y est je me souviens de tout à présent! S'exclama Hermione.

-Formidable.

-Je crois que je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

-Bonne idée, je t'accompagne.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas la peine Malefoy.»

Mais le garçon voyait bien qu'elle avait des difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes. Aussi, malgré ses protestations confuse, Malefoy ne l'en aida pas moins à marcher. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et de son autre main libre, lui tint l'avant-bras replié.  
Hermione avait les idées trop embrouillées pour songer à le repousser et à se poser des questions sur son étrange mésaventure. En ce moment, elle n'avait que deux idées en tête: dormir et faire passer sa migraine. Heureusement, son nez s'était arrêté de saigner.  
Comme dans un rêve, ils traversèrent le château déserté par la vie et qu'animaient par période les plaintes des mourants.

Mais devant la salle commune des Griffondors, quelqu'un les attendait déjà: c'était Ginny Weasley. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle s'écria d'une voix soulagée:

«Hermione, enfin! On s'est fait un sang d'encre, Ron nous a dit que Malefoy…»

Elle s'interrompit brusquement quand elle vit ledit Malefoy, portant à moitié son amie. Ses yeux allaiet de l'un à l'autre, notant les détails de leur position plutôt rapprochée, voire intime, et essayant d'en déduire une explication autre que celle qui s'annonçait en évidence. Le Serpentard eut alors le tact de rompre son supplice:

«Tiens Weasley, je te ramène Granger, elle a fait un malaise dans la bibliothèque. Je ne crois pas que ce soi la peste.»

Vue de près, Hermione avait effectivement l'air mal en point, d'une pâleur de craie, il y avait du sang séché sur ses lèvres et elle tenait à peine debout. Horrifiée, Ginny glapit tout en arrachant Hermione des mains du jeune homme:

«Merlin Hermione! Que s'est-il passé?

-Ginny? Appela Hermione d'une voix faible.

-C'est bon ma belle, je suis là! C'est fini, tout se passera bien.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos émouvantes retrouvailles. Une dernière chose Weasley: tu devrais la coucher rapidement, vu son état, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle tienne encore dix minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait? Vociféra la rousse.

-Ma tête! Gémit Hermione.

-On rentre Hermione, ça va aller maintenant», la rassura-t-elle avant de s'adresser à Malefoy d'un ton menaçant: «Quant à toi, ne te crois pas tirer d'affaire aussi facilement. On se retrouvera!»

Dédaignant de répondre, le Serpentard se retourna et s'éloigna en direction des cachots. Fébrile, Ginny se hâta de rentrer. Il ne manquait plus qu'une équipe «d'épuration» les aperçût toutes les deux, et c'en était fini d'elles!

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

«Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Dit Harry d'un ton soulagé en voyant les filles. Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Ron prétend que…

-Pas maintenant Harry! Intervint Ginny. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je crois que Malefoy l'a agressée.

-Quelle histoire? Marmonna Hermione.

-Tiens, tiens! Ricana une voix plus loin. Il s'est déjà lassé d'elle?

-Ron! Apostropha Harry d'un ton de reproche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Demanda Hermione.

Mais Ginny la détourna:

-Rien, ne fais pas attention.

-C'est ça, ne fais attention! Singea son frère. Ne t'occupe pas de ce que cet imbécile de Ron te raconte. Vas plutôt te vendre eux bras l'ennemi! Laisse donc les Serpentard te flatter de toute sorte de manières.

-La ferme Ron!

-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles? Grinça Hermione.

-Et en plus tu fais l'innocente! Franchement Hermione tu me dégoûtes. J'avais espéré que tu aurais au moins le courage d'assumer tes actes. Mais décidément, je me suis complètement abusé sur ton compte.

-Ron, je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me racontes, articula Hermione avec beaucoup de sang-froid. Alors si tu veux bien éclairer ma lanterne, ce serait chic de ta part.

-Je vous ai vus! Scanda-t-il. Il y environ une demi-heure dans la Réserve, alors que je te cherchais depuis des jours, je t'ai vu sourire à Malefoy pendant qu'il te caressait.

-QUOI? S'étrangla Hermione.

Elle avait l'air tellement effaré, que pendant un instant, Ron parut étonné.

-Euh…oui. Mais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Tu savais ce que tu faisais, n'est-ce-pas?

Désemparée, Hermione répliqua:

-Justement non Ron. J'étais inconsciente: j'ai fait un malaise dès que je suis entrée dans la Réserve, et quand j'ai enfin repris connaissance, je suis immédiatement remontée ici.

-Ah oui? Un malaise? Ce n'était pas sous le coup d'une émotion forte par hasard?»

Hermione dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas répondre à l'odieux jeune homme d'aller se faire voir. Mais sa tête recommençait à la faire souffrir et un vertige la fit légèrement vaciller, sous les regards inquiets de Harry et Ginny qui n'osaient intervenir dans ce règlement de compte. Finalement, Hermione jeta d'une voix excédée:

«Oh et puis qu'importe! Pense ce que tu voudras, je m'en moque. De toutes façons Ron, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me faire une scène pareille alors que cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu me fais la gueule. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, et aucune excuse à te présenter!

-Et c'est bien ainsi que je l'entendais, rétorqua Ron. Sache que j'étais prêt à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit en Novembre. Mais puisque tu t'en fiches, inutile de m'attarder. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.»

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt craquer. Cela faisait trop d'émotions éprouvante en une seule journée, et sa dernière tirade l'avait considérablement affaiblie. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, tout en sachant qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.  
Au moment où Ron atteignait la poignée, il entendit Harry s'exclamer d'une voix paniquée:

«Hermione!»

Elle était tombée sur les genoux, une main sur le visage pour stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait une nouvelle fois de son nez. Ginny lui passa un mouchoir et l'aida à se relever en lui prodiguant des paroles de réconfort. Puis, elle remonta dans le dortoir des filles, un bras soutenant Hermione à la taille et l'autre tenant celui de son amie, passé autour de son cou.

Éberlué, Ron bégaya:

«Mais que…qu'est-ce?

-Assieds-toi Ron, soupira Harry. Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

«Qui est-ce?»

Allongé sur son lit dans son dortoir, Drago releva la tête de son livre sur le Quidditch et considéra Pansy Parkinson qui, en ce moment-même, ressemblait à un juge de cour d'assises. Résigné à l'avance, le jeune homme abandonna son livre et demanda d'un ton innocent:

«Qui donc?

-Cette fille, celle que tu convoite, qui est-ce?

-Tu veux parler d'Anabelle?

-Non, je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une potiche, coupa sèchement Pansy. Je te parle de la fille qui t'obsède depuis des semaines, peut-être même depuis des mois, et qui en train de rendre fou.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle personne tu parles, nia Malefoy d'un ton glacial.

-Bon, je constate déjà qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une femme ordinaire, mais d'une personne! Releva-t-elle d'un ton amusé. C'est plutôt bon signe.

-Pansy, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me harceler. Alors si tu veux bien aller voir ailleurs, ça m'arrangerait!»

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour rebuter la jeune fille. Elle était habituée à la grossièreté de son ami et ses éclats de colère ne l'impressionnaient plus. Mutine, elle s'assit sur le lit de Malefoy, pas gênée pour deux noise. Lorsqu'il était d'une humeur de dogue, elle savait comment le prendre. La toisant d'un air agacé, Malefoy ne capitula pas. Finalement, lorsqu'elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, Pansy parla la première:

«Allez je t'écoute. Vide ton sac! Tout ce qui se dira restera entre nous.

-Je n'ai _pas_ envie d'en parler, protesta Drago.

-Tant mieux, c'est tout à ton honneur mon cher car plus une relation reste secrète, plus l'attachement est fort.

-Mais non enfin! S'impatienta Drago. Il n'y a pas de relation.

-Oh! C'est donc ça le problème: tu cherches à la séduire, mais tu ne sais pas comment faire. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Mais tu m'énerves à la fin! Je ne cherche à séduire personne. Je suis déjà avec Anabelle.

-Ah oui, déplora Pansy. Ça, c'est encore une autre embrouille, mais…écoute, si tu veux mon avis, romps le plus vite possible, mais ne cherche pas à te remettre en couple immédiatement. Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça et pour que l'affaire se calme. Ne te lance que lorsque tu seras sûr d'avoir bien tourné la page.

Hors de lui, Drago bondit:

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire débile? Je ne suis pas amoureux!»

Puis, voyant le regard de Pansy, Drago comprit qu'il était tombé dans le piège. Magnanime, la manipulatrice ne voulut pas trop le mortifier. Elle avait déjà réussi à cerner le plus gros problème et ce n'était pas une mince victoire: Drago rejetait ses sentiments et n'acceptait pas la réalité. Elle reprit d'un ton détaché:

-Bon plus sérieusement, si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas?

-Pourquoi t'en parlerais-je?

-Parce que je peux t'aider à voir clair en toi-même, vu tu sembles avoir des difficultés à le faire seul», répondit Pansy d'une voix douce.

Ces dernières paroles touchèrent Drago en plein coeur. Était-ce vrai? Était-il vraiment possible qu'il se connût si mal, comme semblait l'affirmer Pansy? Il ressentit alors un nouveau coup au plus profond de lui-même; bien sûr que c'était vrai: depuis plus d'un mois, il nageait en pleine confusion et enchaînait catastrophes sur gaffes avec elle. D'abord il l'insultait, ensuite il la torturait puis la frappait et pour finir, ce jour-là il avait failli la tuer.

«On n'est pas obligé de parler d'elle Drago, précisa Pansy. Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui m'inquiète. Depuis quelques mois, tu…tu deviens de plus en plus infect avec les autres, et cela doit cesser. Dis-moi franchement ce qui ne va pas.

D'un ton hésitant, Drago s'expliqua:

-Tu as presque raison Pansy, il y a bien une fille, mais le truc, c'est que je la hais, je ne peux plus la supporter. Je pense que désormais, je ne l'approcherai plus.

-À ce point là? Mais la détestes-tu autant? C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe?

Il n'y avait pas de mépris dans ce propos, Pansy l'avait utilisé plus par réflexe que par méchanceté. Drago le savait, et il voulut la corriger:

-Non! Enfin si…c'en est une. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème.

-Tu me rassures Drago, affirma Pansy. Après tout ce qu'on traverse depuis le début de l'année, c'est la moindre des choses de passer le stade de la hiérarchie raciale: Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-Pur et compagnie…

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire. Pansy le pressa:

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème?

-Le problème, c'est qu'elle me fait faire des choses stupides; par exemple j'ai failli la tuer cet après-midi.

-Ah…j'espère que tu t'es excusé quand même.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Drago, j'ai _voulu_ l'assassiner. J'ai versé un narcotique dans son verre et j'ai voulu l'étrangler une fois que nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

-Mais…pourquoi as-tu voulu faire une chose pareille? S'indigna Pansy.

-Je ne sais pas. À vrai dire, je crois qu'elle me rend fou: chaque fois que je me trouve en sa présence, j'ai envie de l'humilier, de la broyer, de…et c'est ça qui est insupportable! Et puis alors quand elle me résiste, qu'elle me tient tête comme un ennemi…un égal, c'est encore pire. Là, je suis capable de tout…et même…

-…de la tuer, compléta Pansy. C'est le revers du caractère possessif: en mentant à toi-même, tu dénatures les sentiments originels que tu lui portes. Ne pouvant la séduire, tu préfères l'écraser.

-Belle déduction, soupira Drago désabusé. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de cela?

-Accepte Drago. C'est la seule solution: accepte le fait que tu es attiré par cette fille, et les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-même.»

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

Penaud, Ron se tenait Hermione, qui le toisait avec une expression indéchiffrable et sans indulgence. Une heure de sommeil lui avait suffit pour récupérer, elle n'avait plus mal nulle part et son nez était bien réabli. Se raclant la gorge, Ron bafouilla:

«Je te demande pardon pour toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites. C'est juste…en te voyant comme ça avec Malefoyn j-j'ai cru…

-Tu me fatigues Ron, trancha Hermione. Tu m'épuises avec tes soupçons, tes insultes, ton orgueil et ta jalousie.

-Je suis désolée Hermione, vraiment! Plaida-t-il.

-Pas autant que moi Ron, parce qu'après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis le mois de Novembre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner. Tu m'as d'abord accusée de me comporter comme une garce avec mes amis, puis de faire la putain avec mes ennemis. Je veux bien être patiente, mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus Ron! J'en ai assez.

Le jeune homme eut alors une réaction inattendue: très dignement, il s'agenouilla puis reprit d'un ton grave:

-Si je peux faire plus que me mettre simplement à genoux pour me racheter, je le fera. Je te supplie de me pardonner Hermione. Je m'en veux vraiment pour toutes les souffrances que je t'ai causées. S'il-te-plaît Hermione, je tiens à toi, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie…»

Malgré sa rancoeur, Hermione ne pouvait restée insensible au geste incroyable de Ron, la preuve éclatante que ses remords et son affection étaient bien réels et sincères. Toutefois, elle avait versé trop pleurs et était restée seule trop longtemps, elle se sentait incapable de tout reprendre à zéro comme avant. Elle avait passé un cap.  
D'une voix brisée, Hermione prononça:

«Je…je ne sais pas Ron. Je suis désolée. Je crois…que j'ai besoin de réfléchir.»

Ron comprit, il n'insista pas et préféra prendre les choses sous un angle positif; c'était mieux que rien après tout. Il se leva, salua les trois personnes et sortit de la pièce. Hermione ne s'attarda pas non plus. Sous les regards attristés de Harry et de Ginny, elle sortit de la Salle Commune et retourna dans les cachots.

Restés seuls, le Survivant et la jeune rousse échangèrent un regard. Enfin, Harry soupira:

«Je n'en peux plus Ginny, pourquoi c'est toujours si compliqué avec ces deux-là?

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, l'apaisa Ginny. Hermione est quelqu'un de très intelligent et de solide, elle a été sérieusement blessée par l'imbécillité de mon frère, mais elle s'en remettra. Elle sait très bien qu'il est sincèrement navré, elle a juste besoin de temps.

-J'espère que tu as raison Ginny, pria Harry. Je l'espère sincèrement. Plus le temps passe, et plus ça devient difficile de les réconcilier.»

Ginny eut un petit rire qui découvrit ses dents blanches bien nettes. Harry la contempla avec tendresse. Ses amis état la plupart du temps absents, il aimait retrouver Ginny pendant ses heures libres, plus il passait de temps avec elle, et plus il lui découvrait des qualités. Volontaire et courageuse, elle s'obstinait à sortir du dortoir au mépris de la peste, pour retrouver ses amis. Ensemble, ils profitaient au maximum de leurs jeunes vies, n'étant jamais sûrs de la conserver jusqu'au lendemain. Ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était sa vivacité et sa joie de vivre qui résistaient à toute épreuve.

D'une voix chargée par son émotion, Harry murmura:

«Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.»

De nouveau, Ginny eut un petit rire de gorge. En dépit de ses maladresses, Harry était vraiment le garçon le plus adorable qu'elle eût jamais connu. Elle le regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux verts la fixaient avec une sorte d'avidité qui la surprit. Troublée, elle se redressa, baragouina un prétexte quelconque et remonta rapidement dans son dortoir.  
Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi s'était-elle senti rougir? Elle qui se l'était interdit depuis si longtemps?

_.-°-._.-°-._.-°-._

OUF! Ce chapitre a été bien plus long que ce à quoi je m'attendais au départ. Enfin, c'est fini heureusement. Je vous souhaite encore de belles vacances ensoleillées! ;)


	10. Fin décembre ou le calendrier de l'Avent

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le sort est jeté: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont réunis ensemble pour un travail commun, lourd et dangereux: la conception d'un remède à la maladie…pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**Parole de l'auteur:** encore une fois j'implore votre pardon pour mon retard, j'ai fait un stage de musique pendant dix jours et je n'avais vraiment la tête à me plonger dans un ordi. Mais d'un autre côté, ce chapitre-là est long, quoiqu'un un peu moins que le précédent, j'espère que cela ne vous barbera pas. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait bien attention lorsque je l'ai écrit.

Malgré tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

**Remerciements chaleureux à:**

**Carole:** coucou, merci pour cette énooooorme review. Je les adore quand elles sont de cette taille, un vrai plat de résistance ;) Sinon tu trouveras à peu près toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre (notamment en ce qui concerne Dumbledore), mais aussi (pour contre-balancer)…un nouveau casse-tête dont je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir au fil de ta lecture. Quant à Drago, je vais plutôt respecter le personnage de JKR. J'ai essayé de faire le "bad boy repenti" mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, donc je préfère m'en tenir à celui qu'on connaît bien. Merci encore pour ta review, tes compliments et ta fidélité, je suis vraiment contente d'avoir des lectrices comme qui réagissent. En plus tu vas être heureuse, j'apporte de nouvelles questions dans ce chapitre! :p Allez, bonne lecture!

**Oceane:** merci de ta review et de tes compliments qui me font chaud au coeur, ça m'encourage vraiment! J'espère que la suite te plaira comme le reste. Bonne lecture.

**Opus:** merci pour tes compliments. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je ne pas si dans tes "zombineries terrifiantes" il y a du gore, mais dans ma fic, il n'y en aura pas. Je fais tout mon possible en effet pour vous servir quelque chose d'à peu près potable. Voilà, bonne lecture et merci encore de ta review.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 10: Fin décembre ou le calendrier de l'Avent

**L'Avent: **_Le calendrier de l'Avent est une tradition germanique née pour faire patienter les enfants jusqu'à Noël. À l'origine, on remettait une image pieuse chaque matin aux enfants, comportant une phrase de l'Évangile ou une incitation à faire une bonne action. Plus tard les biscuits puis les chocolats remplacèrent les images. _(merci wiki-chéri)

«…Quand verrons-nous les effets?…le pire, c'est l'attente…Bon, ça suffit maintenant! Il faut réagir…nous ne la sauverons pas…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le vingt et un décembre, Rogue accorda un congé de deux semaines aux deux travailleurs comme pour les autres étudiants. À «l'extérieur», la situation s'était encore désagrégée: désormais, il n'y avait plus aucun cours à Poudlard, la plupart des élèves se terraient dans leurs dortoirs à quelques rares exceptions près.  
Le temps s'était comme arrêté au sein de cet univers étrange, la monotonie journalière n'était ponctuée que par les trois repas servis bravement par les elfes. En réalité, peu de monde prenait ses repas dans la grande salle, la peste continuait ses ravages, brisant les vies et les liens sociaux entre ces êtres humains désarmés. Malgré la blancheur éclatante de la neige qui tombait, Noël s'annonçait bien terne cette année.

Loin de ce climat sombre et déprimé, Hermione préparait Noël dans sa chambre: trois guirlandes colorées accrochées au mur, une couronne de l'Avent à sa fenêtre et un carrousel à trois étages sur la commode, c'était un peu simple, mais elle espérait bien trouver d'autres accessoires en furetant un peu partout. En fait, il ne manquait qu'une chose: un sapin. Rien qu'un petit sapin compléterait la pièce. Mais où en trouver aussi dans ce château?

Tandis qu'Hermione se reposait sur son lit et réfléchissait, sa pensée dériva. Elle se sentait un peu lasse du fait qu'elle n'avait pas très bien dormi. C'est temps-ci, elle traversait une période bizarre: depuis l'incident de la bibliothèque, elle faisait des rêves bizarres, flous et angoissants qui ne la reposaient pas du tout, ce qui faisait qu'au réveil, elle se sentait souvent fatiguée.

Et en-dehors de ses nuits agitées, il y avait Drago Malefoy et son comportement inhabituel. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu mettre les choses au clair avec lui au sujet de cette histoire de «caresse», celui-ci avait montré tant de répugnance à évoquer cet épisode qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Elle s'était néanmoins promis de lui en reparler une prochaine fois à un moment plus propice.  
Et puis, à côté de sa réticence à discuter, il s'était mis du jour au lendemain à l'ignorer totalement. Sans se montrer franchement désagréable, il refusait obstinément de lui parler, ou même de la regarder, à la plus grande incompréhension de la jeune fille qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il traite ainsi.

Mais le plus inexplicable pour Hermione, c'est qu'elle se sentait attristée de cet état de fait: savoir que le Serpentard la boudait pour une raison inconnue la troublait, sans qu'elle ne pût expliquer pourquoi. Les longues conversations scientifiques qu'ils avaient ensemble lui manquaient sans doute…rien de plus évidemment!

Évidemment? Mais bien sûr, on y croit!

En fait, Hermione n'osait s'avouer qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier.

Elle se reprit brusquement. Mettant de côté ses émois intérieurs, elle revint à un problème plus matériel et plus urgent, à savoir le sapin de Noël! Quittant à regret sa position assise, Hermione fit les cent pas, réfléchissant à toute vapeur. Après cinq minutes de cogitation, elle en vint à trouver solution de son épineux casse-tête: se rendre elle-même dans la forêt pour y couper un sapin qui conviendrait, c'était la seule solution.

Décidée, Hermione fit le tour de la pièce et récolta tout ce qu'elle avait de vêtements chauds: bonnet, écharpe, moufles, bottes et combinaison de ski. Une fois assurée qu'elle était bien équipée, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Malefoy de l'autre côté du rideau, il écrivait une lettre, mais à son arrivée, il leva la tête et parut un peu étonné de la voir emmitouflée comme une alpiniste. Posant sa plume, il lui parla pour la première fois depuis longtemps:

«Où vas-tu comme ça Granger?

Celle-ci fut tenté de ne pas répondre, mais pour une fois qu'il se montrait coopératif, elle préféra l'encourager dans cette voie:

-Je vais chercher un sapin!

-Un sapin? Mais pour quoi faire?

-Oh! Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Une lubie! Ça me prend comme ça: j'ai envie d'un sapin alors je vais me servir dans les bois.

-C'est pitoyable quand tu essayes de faire de l'humour Granger.

-À question idiote, réponse idiote Malefoy. À ton avis? On est en pleine période de Noël je te signale, il est grand temps d'installer un sapin!

-Une coutume moldue je suppose? Émit Drago.

-Oui exactement, appuya Hermione d'un ton agressif. Et alors?

Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Relevant le menton, il demanda:

-Mais pourquoi tu ne le métamorphoses pas plutôt.

-Hors de question! S'insurgea-t-elle. Je veux un vrai, un beau sapin qui vient d'une forêt, et non de ma baguette.

-Ne me dis pas pas que tu vas dans la Forêt Interdite! S'exclama Malefoy incrédule.

-Et où veux-tu que j'aille sinon? Railla la jeune fille. Tu connais beaucoup d'endroit par ici où on peut trouver des sapins?

Drago sembla l'étudier du regard comme un chercheur devant un spécimen de fauve rare et dangereux. Enfin, il prononça d'un ton condescendant:

-Je me suis toujours douté qu'il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez toi.

-Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Malefoy…au plaisir.

Et elle esquissa une révérence moqueuse avant de se retourner. Mais il la stoppa dans son mouvement:

-Attends Granger, je viens avec toi.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, l'air dubitatif; est-ce qu'il plaisantait? Voyant qu'elle ne savait comment prendre sa proposition, Drago précisa:

-Je ne viens pas pour t'aider, mais pour être sur place lorsqu'il t'arrivera un pépin. Comme ça, Rogue ne pourra pas m'accuser de n'avoir rien fait pour te dissuader.»

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel devant tant mauvaise foi, qu'est-ce que cela lui coûterait d'avouer sa curiosité envers les traditions moldues? Sans répondre, Hermione se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Par prudence, elle emprunta quelques passages secrets de sa connaissance pour atteindre les portes du château. Pour la première fois, elle remercia Harry et ses escapades nocturnes qui les avaient de nombreuses fois obligés, lui, Ron et elle à emprunter de nombreux couloirs cachés.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle-sur-demande. Intrigué, Malefoy intervint:

«Mais où est-ce que tu nous emmènes Granger? Ce n'est pas par là la sortie.

-Je sais Malefoy, répliqua Hermione. Mais pour avancer dans ce blizzard, il nous faudra un moyen de transport qui nous permette de ne pas nous enfoncer dans la neige.

-Le sort _d'impervius _suffirait pour cela Granger.

-Oh non, vu ce qu'il tombe dehors, il faudrait le renouveler toutes les dix secondes au moins. De toutes façons, rien ne nous empêche de combiner les deux moyens.»

Drago reconnut la justesse de ce raisonnement et ne dit plus rien. Hermione passa trois devant la salle-sur-demande. Une porte apparut soudain dans le mur. D'un geste, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit les deux paires de raquettes qu'elle avait «demandée». Puis, sans un mot, elle repartit vers un tableau pour reprendre le chemin qui menait à l'extérieur. Mais Malefoy l'interpella:

«Attends une minute Granger…c'est _ça_ ton moyen de transport?

-Mais oui fais moi confiance, sourit-elle. Tu verras, c'est absolument miraculeux.»

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme se dit qu'il pourrait toujours avoir recours à _l'impervius_ pour avancer dans la neige. En peu de temps, ils furent à l'extérieur, sur les grande marches de l'entrée. La tempête ne s'était pas calmée, bien au contraire: la neige tombait à gros flocons, tourbillonnant sous le souffle d'un vent glacial. La bise bien sûr, le vent du nord qui venait droit de Sibérie!

Hermione avait déjà utilisé plein de fois les raquettes pour les randonnées sous la neige avec ses parents. Elle les enfila en moins de deux, retrouvant les gestes machinaux de son enfance. Le Serpentard la regarda faire, vaguement intéressé. Quand elle eut finit, elle tendit l'autre paire à Malefoy. Interloqué, celui-ci protesta:

«Euh…je ne sais pas comment on enfile ces machins, moi.

-Tu poses ton talon là…voilà. Maintenant tu rentres ton pied dans le bout ici. Ensuite tu resserre les sangles…comme ça. C'est bon?

-Oui, espérons que ce soit vraiment efficace.

-Juges-en par toi-même Malefoy!»

Et sans attendre de réponse, Hermione s'élança d'un pas rapide dans la neige. Elle eut un sourire éclatant, Merlin que c'était bon! Une foule de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire: les périodes de Noël enneigées, son père et elle qui allaient chercher le sapin dans une forêt proche, main dans la main, la découverte des bois silencieux, les paysages immaculés, les joues rougies du grand homme et son nez à elle qui devenait tout rouge. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy s'avancer à pas prudents derrière elle.  
Tout à coup, Hermione se sentit émue: autrefois, c'était son père qui la guidait mais aujourd'hui, ce serait elle qui guiderait Malefoy. Pour la première fois, elle put penser à ses parents sans douleur mais avec de la joie. Elle reprenait le flambeau, son père ne l'avait pas abandonnée: il se retrouvait dans son coeur et vivait à travers elle. Au-delà de la mort, il veillait à présent sur sa fille comme un ange gardien. N'était-ce pas lui qui la regardait à travers les yeux de Drago Malefoy?

«Tu avais raison Granger, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-Et oui, dit-elle avec un brin de suffisance. Bon tu viens?»

Il la suivit. Ils mirent une demi-heure à traverser le parc en entier. Le temps s'était un peu apaisé. Au loin, les montagnes disparaissaient sous une chape de neige et la Forêt Interdite était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc. Le silence était presque total car tous les sons étaient absorbés par le coussin de neige, la nature elle-même s'était endormie sur son oreiller blanc et glacé. On entendait en fait que les pas des deux humains crisser dans la neige déjà durcie par le gel. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière, Malefoy posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue:

«Mais dis-moi Granger, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à te rendre dans la forêt pour ton sapin? Je veux dire, c'est si important que cela.

Hermione réfléchit, puis répondit d'une voix sourde:

-En fait, c'est une vieille tradition chez moi: dans ma famille, les hommes étaient tous bûcherons de père en fils, sauf le mien qui a voulu devenir dentiste. Néanmoins, mon grand-père l'emmenait quand même dans les bois quand il était petit, et plus tard il a appris à couper les arbres.

-C'est quoi un bûcheron? Un métier?

-Oui: c'est un homme qui est payé pour couper les arbres.

-D'accord.

-Et donc, il existe une coutume chez les Granger que mon père n'a jamais voulu abandonner: à Noël, les Granger vont chercher leur propre sapin dans la forêt, ils le coupent eux-même, puis ils le ramènent à la maison pour le décorer.

-C'est passionnant dis donc, bâilla Malefoy.

-C'est toi qui m'as posé la question je te rappelle, se vexa Hermione. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu peux toujours la boucler.

-Décidément, tu es aussi charmante qu'un dragon grippé», se moqua Malefoy.

Hermione choisit le meilleur parti à prendre: se taire et l'ignorer. Ils avaient quitté les limites du parc, le cordon sanitaire ne devait plus être très loin, probablement quelques centaines de mètres plus loin sous les arbres. Elle s'approcha de la lisière et commença à examiner les conifères. Malheureusement, il y avait essentiellement des jeunes pousses et des épicéas. Poussant un soupir de dépit, Hermione se releva et regarda le long de la bordure: partout des épicéas. C'était le problème dans les pays froids: ces conifères, plus résistants que les sapins, se faisaient plus nombreux.

Malefoy la regardait avec impatience, lorsqu'une violente bourrasque lui coupa le souffle. Suffoquant, il releva la tête: Hermione avait recouvert son nez de son écharpe pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait de plus belle. De nouveaux flocons leur fouettèrent le visage. Peinant pour maintenir son écharpe, Hermione hurla à l'adresse du jeune homme:

«À couvert! Vite!»

Et elle courut comme elle put pour se réfugier sous les arbres. Comme par miracle, le vent s'évanouit. Elle ne pouvait voir si l'autre la suivait. Elle s'avança un peu par précaution, et se retourna. La première chose qu'elle constata, c'était que Malefoy l'avait bien suivie et la seconde, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés: elle pouvait même voir les murs de Poudlard. Cependant, le jeune homme avait retrouvé sa verve:

«Et bien Granger, nous voilà bien. J'ose espérer que tu commences à retrouver la raison?

-Si tu n'es pas content Malefoy, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de regarder autour de toi pour trouver ton fichu sapin avant que la nuit tombe.»

Il avait raison. Hermione examina les alentours, et reprit la marche. Ils progressaient difficilement: comme il n'y avait pas de sentier, ils devaient enjamber des obstacles assez casse-cou. Pendant vingt minutes, ils avancèrent entre les arbres, n'osant s'éloigner de la lisière de peur de se perdre. Enfin, alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à la laisser tomber pour de bon, Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit…une merveille de la nature! C'était un sapin charmant qui semblait se détacher des autres comme s'il n'attendait que les deux jeunes gens. De taille moyenne et incroyablement touffu, il s'épanouissait en larges branchages sombres, formant une silhouette arrondie qui adoucissait l'aspect épineux de l'arbre. La Griffondor se sentait ravie: elle avait trouvé le sapin parfait en peu de temps  
Les bras du conifère ployaient sous le poids de la neige qui enveloppait l'arbre tout entier. Devant cette vision qui ravivaient tous ses souvenirs de petite fille, Hermione retrouva un geste très enfantin: d'une chiquenaude, elle chassa la neige qui recouvrait une branche. Excitée par les résultats toujours amusants de ce petit jeu, elle fit la même chose sur le reste du sapin. Finalement, débarrassé entièrement de son fardeau glacé, le sapin se redressa et parut étonnamment vigoureux par rapport aux autres.

Hermione ne connaissait pas de formule de découpe pour un arbre. Mais par chance, le tronc n'était pas trop épais…et elle était à peu près capable d'abattre un arbre, son père le lui avait appris. Elle savait aussi comment métamorphoser un objet en un autre objet de son choix, feu MacGonagall leur avait expliqué qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de volonté et de concentration. Sortant sa baguette, elle choisit un grand bâton pas trop frêle ni trop lourd et marmonna une incantation pour la forme: le bout de bois brilla, puis se métamorphosa. Observant de plus près la hache obtenue, Hermione constata avec satisfaction que l'outil était du modèle qu'elle voulait.

Et tandis qu'elle examinait soigneusement l'objet, elle ne se savait pas elle même objet d'une double observation attentive.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Drago la regardait s'activer sans rien dire. L'air vif et glacé avait rougi le bout de son nez et ajouté un voile rose sur ses joues.

Une fée.

Drago était surtout fasciné par l'aisance avec laquelle elle circulait dans la forêt. Les ramures des arbres, les branchages griffues et les ronces piquantes semblaient s'écarter devant elle, sans s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Elle avait la grâce inquiétante de ces petites fées des marais dont on racontait qu'elles venaient tourmenter les songes des hommes avant de les attirer dans des pièges mortels.

Petite fée au nez rose.

Drago ne croyait pas vraiment à cette légende, mais il restait tout de même sur ses gardes: Granger ayant sûrement une meilleure connaissance de la forêt que lui, il lui serait sans doute facile de le rouler…en le précipitant dans un trou ou bien en l'entraînant dans des coins dangereux où elle l'abandonnerait par exemples. Mieux valait donc rester prudent.

Petite fée diabolique.

Il sortit soudain de sa rêverie: voyant la jeune fille saisir sa hache à pleines mains, il s'exclama éberlué:

«Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore Granger?

-Et bien, je m'apprête à couper l'arbre, répondit-elle un peu désarçonnée.

-Avec ça? S'étrangla-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Euh…oui. C'est une hache, un outil qui sert justement à trancher les arbres.

-Je sais ce qu'est une hache, merci Granger, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Mais tu ne vas pas abattre ton sapin comme ça! On y passerait la nuit.

-Tu connais un sort spécial qui permette de scier un arbre? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton blasé.

-Évidemment. C'est un sort de découpe pour les objet plus denses que du carton.

Drago ne disait pas toute la vérité à propos de ce sort, qui relevait à l'origine de la magie noire et qui était très prisé par Voldemort pour ses interrogatoires «raffinés». Hermione répondit naturellement:

-Je ne connaissais pas ce sortilège.

-Alors écarte-toi et laisse-moi faire.»

Elle s'exécuta l'air ennuyé. Intérieurement, Drago était moins sûr de lui car il ignorait si le maléfice marcherait sur le sapin…et surtout il espérait que la Griffondor ne connût point le sortilège, cela lui éviterait des questions ennuyeuses. Retenant un haussement d'épaules, il sortit finalement sa baguette. Après tout, c'était l'occasion de tester: si ce sort marchait sur cet arbre, il marcherait sur n'importe quoi.

Prenant une inspiration, il pointa la baguette vers la base du sapin et jeta le sortilège. Il y eut une lumière bleue qui les aveugla. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'estompa, Drago vit le tronc basculer dangereusement du côté de Hermione.

Sans réfléchir, il saisit la main de la jeune fille et l'attira brusquement contre lui. Trop surprise pour réagir, Hermone ne comprit ce qui se passait que lorsqu'elle vit le le sapin s'effondrer juste à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Choquée, elle se mit à trembler de peur rétrospective: écrasée sous un sapin…quelle mort atroce!  
C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut de leur position à tous les deux: elle avait posé ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et celui-ci la tenait étroitement contre lui…dans ses bras. Rougissant malgré elle, Hermione releva la tête en même temps que lui la tournait.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. La jeune fille fut surprise de constater à quel point il était beau, son visage rayonnait d'une séduction inquiétante et irrésistible. Si l'enfer existait, Lucifer le lui aurait envié. Elle comprit pour quoi tant de filles succombaient au charme de l'odieux garçon. Qui a dit que le Mal était repoussant? Le Porteur de Lumière, même déchu, conservait toujours une petite lueur sur sa tête…un mirage pour les aveugles, un phare trompeur pour les naufragés.

Un bruit de branche cassée les fit soudain sursauter. Ils se relâchèrent précipitamment et regardèrent autour d'eux. Personne. Le sapin était toujours à terre, intact. L'épaisse couverture de neige avait amortit sa chute: les branches n'étaient même pas cassées. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était le transporter.  
Embarrassés tous les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer et chacun en fut reconnaissant envers l'autre. Hermione lança rapidement un «Reducto» pour rapetisser le sapin: il atteignit la taille d'un balai. Puis, réfléchissant un peu, elle murmura: «Wingardium leviosa». Elle dirigea enfin l'arbre flottant en direction de l'orée du bois. Toujours silencieux, Drago finit par lui emboîter le pas.

Dehors, la tempête s'était calmée, mais le ciel était toujours bouché par une brume grise et opaque. Sachant d'expérience qu'une telle accalmie ne durerait pas, Hermione pressa le pas. Ne comprenant pas cet empressement, le Serpentard resta en arrière, il avait déjà mal aux pieds dans ces raquettes inconfortables et préférait donc ne pas presser le pas.

Ce furent néanmoins les inquiétudes de la Griffondore qui eurent raison: à quelques mètres seulement des grandes portes, le vent se leva violemment et gifla les deux jeunes gens. La neige s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons. Hermione se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal, le visage recouvert une fois de plus de son écharpe qu'elle maintenant contre son nez pour se protéger de la bise. Heureusement, elle ne se trouvait pas loin du parvis et y arriva plutôt rapidement. Elle put enfin déposer son sapin à l'abri. Puis, se retournant, elle se rendit compte que Malefoy ne l'avait pas suivie…et donc qu'il était encore bloqué dans la tempête.

La Griffondor hésita une seconde, puis elle s'élança de nouveau dans cet enfer glacial et féroce qui mugissait dans les gouttières. Elle fut à demi suffoquée par le souffle gelé du blizzard qui brûlait sa gorge. Avançant à l'aveuglette et quasiment pliée en deux pour résister à la force de la tempête, elle piétinait plus qu'elle n'avançait, s'empêtrait dans des mottes neige qui atteignaient parfois la hauteur de son ventre.

Enfin, après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, elle le vit, lui, tentant d'avancer tout en se protégeant des flocons qui, sous l'effet des rafales violentes, devenaient plus acérés que des pointes de cristal. Redoublant d'énergie, Hermione fonça vers cet être humain en danger, bien qu'elle ne sentît déjà plus ses jambes. Elle se rua littéralement sur lui, lui empoigna de la bras et le traîna presque de force derrière elle.

Loin de la repousser ou de se débattre, le garçon s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à ce secours inespéré. Dans l'état émotionnel où il se trouvait, incapable de raisonner, il se serait agrippé à n'importe quoi. Tous ses repères avaient volé en éclat et ses idées, balayées par la tempête. Alors au sein de cette affreuse solitude, il ne lui était resté qu'une chose: l'instinct de survie.  
Il s'était bagarré en vain contre les éléments déchaînés qui l'ensevelissaient petit à petit. Et au moment où il commençait à perdre espoir, le miracle se produisit: un ange était venu le sauver.

S'agrippant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre, les deux enfants faisaient front contre la tempête, animés par une force qu'ils avaient rarement éprouvée: la rage de vivre. Puis soudain, sans trop savoir comment, ils atteignirent la première marche. C'était fini, ils étaient sauvés! Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall, sans avoir le souvenir de s'y être traîné comme des bêtes mourantes.

L'intérieur leur parut d'une chaleur étouffante, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un geste pour ôter ses vêtements gorgés d'eau, préférant savourer cette exquise sensation brûlante, si agréable après le froid mordant. Affalés l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient trop harassés par l'épreuve qu'il venait de vivre pour songer à leur proximité. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy haleta d'un ton fâché:

«Eh bien Granger, c'est la dernière fois que je t'accompagne pour tes excursions en forêt.»

À sa grande surprise, la jeune fille éclata de rire. Un délicieux sentiment de soulagement mêlé de victoire l'envahit. En dépit de la tourmente et du danger mortel qui les menaçaient, elle avait réussi! Elle avait amené «son» sapin, résisté à la tempête et mieux encore: elle y avait survécu après avoir sauvé la vie d'un homme. Comme c'était bon de se sentir vivante!

Malefoy crut qu'elle se moquait de lui. Furibond, il se leva et cingla:

«Je te fais rire Granger?

Celle-ci répliqua d'un ton un peu alangui:

-Oh je t'en prie Malefoy, cesse de râler pour une fois! Nous sommes vivants, c'est le principal.

-Très juste, et à mon grand regret, je constate que tu es encore plus givrée qu'avant.

-Tu l'as fait exprès? Demanda-t-elle brusquement en le scrutant d'un regard attentif.

-Quoi?

-Le jeu de mot!

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler entre ses deux mains. De plus en plus exaspéré, le garçon la regardait impassible. Enfin, elle dit entre deux rires:

-Allez, souris un peu. Tu n'es pas content d'être en vie?

-Je serai parfaitement content d'être en vie lorsque tu auras la bonne idée de ne plus l'être, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

-Mais quel caractère! S'exclama-t-elle. Pour un peu, on croirait que c'est moi qui t'ai obligé à venir.

Puis, adoucie devant sa colère qui lui donnait un air boudeur, son humour rappliqua aussitôt et elle retrouva son entrain.

-Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre un chocolat chaud.

-Si tu veux te faire pardonner Granger, rajoute deux ou trois cuillère à soupe de cyanure dans ta tasse ou bien vas carrément trinquer avec les pesteux à l'infirmerie.

Ignorant sa remarque acerbe, Hermione reprit calmement:

-Cela fait partie de la tradition Malefoy. Maintenant que tu as commencé, ce serait dommage de t'arrêter en si bon chemin, d'autant plus qu'on arrive à la partie la plus agréable.»

Ce regard vif et malicieux qu'elle lui adressait, Drago le connaissait trop bien: c'était celui de Narcissa Malefoy lorsqu'elle persuadait son fils ou son mari (ou bien les deux), de la suivre dans ses excentricités occasionnelles. Comme par exemple: lorsqu'elle avait obligé Lucius Malefoy d'acheter des boutures de fleurs d'au moins une centaine d'espèces différentes pour faire son jardin à la française. Ou bien, un jour qu'elle avait emmené son fils dans les bois pour lui raconter mille et une légendes fantastiques se déroulant dans des forêts impénétrables ou sur les landes côtières, peuplées d'elfes souverains, de fées des marais, de lutins insaisissables et de chênes centenaires.  
Hermione le fixait toujours, Drago n'avait aucune chance…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Caché derrière un arbre, une personne réfléchissait lentement sur ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Après le départ des deux jeunes gens, l'espion était resté dans la forêt. Il avait eu un moment de frayeur lorsqu'une branche avait craqué sous son pied, mais les deux enfants n'avaient rien vu, rien deviné. Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous yeux. Jubilant, il ricana: «Voilà qui est très, très intéressant.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis sur un pouf de la salle-sur-demande, Harry relisait la dernière lettre que Dumbledore lui avait laissée un mois plus tôt. Il avait achevé la phase préparatoire avant le plan, c'est-à-dire qu'il connaissait à présent une panoplie de sortilèges pouvant lui servir pour le bon déroulement de sa mission. À présent, il allait aborder vraiment le plan en tant que tel, la première partie en tous cas, c'est-à-dire créer un espace de transplanage. Pour cela, il savait à qui s'adresser.

Mais avant cela, il devait régler quelque chose d'important, une affaire plus sentimentale en réalité.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, deux comploteurs chuchotaient furieusement entre eux. Ils évitaient soigneusement les regards des autres, répondaient machinalement lorsqu'on les saluait. Tous deux tremblaient intérieurement car s'ils se faisaient prendre, c'était la mort assurée.

L'un d'eux ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux derrière lui tout en accablant son camarade d'imprécations à faire fuir tout être vivant dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans les turpitudes de son ami.  
Ce dernier paraissait plus amusé qu'inquiet. Il abordait un air de sournoise satisfaction, celui qu'on observe sur le visage des conspirateurs qui préparent un mauvais coup tout en sachant très bien qu'ils seront les seuls à en rire.

«Alors…tu paries combien qu'avant le fin du mois de Janvier, ils sortent ensemble?»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ginny ne savait plus où elle en était. Entre Ron et Hermione qui ne se parlaient plus, Poudlard qui perdait la tête et Harry qui se comportaient de plus en plus étrangement avec elle, elle ne savait plus où se donner la tête. Heureusement, par un phénomène inexpliqué, la peste les laissaient plutôt tranquilles ces derniers temps.

Oui, curieusement, à l'approche des grands froids, la maladie semblait reculer dans les statistiques: il y avait moins de morts, élèves et professeurs recommençaient même à sortir de nouveau peu à peu. Malheureusement, les enfants de moldus ne pouvaient toujours pas se permettre de pointer le bout de leur nez.

La mort de Dumbledore avait laissé un flottement dans le château. Personne n'avait repris les rênes du pouvoir, alors le château avait sombré dans l'anarchie, la peste annulant toute solidarité entre les humains séquestrés. Les professeurs eux-même, incapables de reprendre les choses en main dans ces conditions, avaient préféré soit se cacher, soit se tuer pour ne pas être rattrapé par la maladie. Cette fuite de l'autorité n'avait pas échappé aux élèves, du coup, certains en avaient joyeusement profité; jamais la campagne «anti-sang-de-bourbe» n'avait connu un tel succès.

Malgré ces semaines chargés en émotions, Ginny avait tout de même pu prendre du recul face à un imprévu plus personnel: la veille, Harry l'avait invitée pour passer Noël avec lui, seul à seule…et elle n'avait pas encore répondu, prétextant le besoin de réfléchir. Mais aujourd'hui, il faudrait bien qu'elle descendît pour donner sa réponse. Cette idée la répugnait d'avance.

La vérité, c'était que Ginny Weasley appréhendait le moment où elle devrait dire à Harry Potter que son coeur était déjà pris.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans leur salle-à-manger, les deux ennemis observaient une trêve silencieuse en sirotant leur chocolat fumant. À l'approche des grands froids, Rogue installé un élément nouveau dans la pièce: une cheminée dont le foyer, sans cesse en activité, réchauffait toutes les autres pièces grâce à un sortilège de diffusion qu'il fallait renouveler chaque jour. Comme d'habitude, le feu ronflant répandait une douce chaleur, merveilleusement bien tombée pour les deux enfants frigorifiés.

Hermione n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards espiègles à Malefoy devant elle, qui faisait semblant de bouder, le nez dans sa tasse verte à pois blancs. Le garçon tentait d'ignorer l'infernale Griffondor qui avait réussi on ne sait comment, à le convaincre de boire une tasse de chocolat (l'odeur envoûtante qui s'échappait de sa préparation avait aussi beaucoup joué dans sa décision).  
Pour ne plus y penser, il but une première gorgée et se mit brusquement à tousser, provoquant l'hilarité de Granger. Réprimant un juron, il releva la tête et demanda:

«Nom d'une gargouille! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans cette tasse?

-Quelques épices dont j'ai le secret, ça réchauffe mieux.

-Ah ouais? Ça aussi cela fait partie de la tradition?

-Non, avoua-t-elle. D'habitude on préfère boire du vin chaud en cette période.»

Malefoy fit une moue dégoûtée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas toutefois de reprendre une gorgée de son breuvage chocolaté aux épices. Mais pour tout l'or du monde il n'aurait avoué que cette boisson était savoureuse.  
Hermione avait installé le sapin dans sa chambre après une bonne séance de brossage où elle l'avait entièrement balayé de toute sa neige. Il avait séché ensuite avec une rapidité étonnante et à présent, installé dans la chambre de la Griffondore, il ne restait plus qu'à le décorer.

Une idée traversa la tête d'Hermione et elle demanda d'un ton curieux:

«Comment fêtes-tu Noël chez toi?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, prit le temps de boire une troisième gorgée et dit enfin:

-Nous ne fêtons pas Noël dans ma famille.

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, Noël est avant tout une fête religieuse, or, il n'existe pas de religion chez les sorciers. Alors par principe, les Malefoy ont toujours refusé de faire cette fête.

-C'est pour ça? S'étonna Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance: des tas de gens, moldus comme sorciers, fêtent Noël sans se soucier du symbolisme religieux. Ce qui compte, ce sont les décorations, les lumières, les gâteau sucrés et l'atmosphère de fête sous les flocons.

-Et bien on ne fait rien de tout ça chez moi. À Noël, mes parents m'offrent des petites étrennes et c'est tout.

-Mais c'est triste!

-Non pas vraiment. C'est comme tout: on ne regrette pas ce qu'on n'a pas connu.

-Malefoy, déclara solennellement Hermione, cette année, tu vas rester avec moi du vingt quatre au vingt cinq décembre. Nous ferons Noël ensemble et tu verras ce que c'est vraiment. Tu le verras si bien qu'à la fin, tu regretteras ce que tu n'as pas connu.

-Tiens donc! J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Tu verras, promit Hermione. Je parie même que d'ici la fin de la soirée, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir connu ça dans ta jeunesse.

-Intéressant…je tiens le pari Granger. Quel est l'enjeu?

-Et bien…hésita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas. J'ai dit ça comme ça. Tu veux parier de l'argent?

-Non, j'ai une meilleure idée: disons…si tu perds: si j'ai aimé la soirée sans toutefois la regretter, je te ferai avaler du veritaserum et tu devras répondre à toutes mes questions. Alors?

Hermione pâlit, mais soutint son regard avec bravoure.

-J'accepte, mais je pose des restrictions: tu ne poseras que deux questions.

-Quatre, enchérit-il.

-Trois et c'est mon dernier mot.

-Ah bon? Sinon tu te dégonfles? Ha! Ha! Allez, va pour trois.

-Si je gagne Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione. Si tu déclares à la fin de la soirée que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir fêté Noël enfant, je te demanderai une faveur importante.

-Je t'écoute.

Hermione eut alors un drôle de petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille. Quand il eut compris, Malefoy la regarda, surpris.

-Quoi? C'est tout?»

Elle hocha la tête en réponse. Elle-même avait du mal à s'expliquer pourquoi c'était si important pour elle. Ils firent un pari sorcier, c'est-à-dire que celui qui se parjurait ou qui trichait se retrouverait le visage couvert de pustules pendant une durée indéterminée. Le principe était à peu près le même que celui que Hermione avait employé l'année précédente pour surveiller la liste des membres de l'AD: celui qui les trahissait se retrouvait défiguré, ainsi l'avait douloureusement expérimenté Marietta.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Prenant une inspiration, Ginny se lança. Elle une Griffondor après tout, ce n'était pas un simple «non» qui lui ferait peur. Après avoir réfléchi longtemps, elle préférait lui dire une partie de la vérité plutôt que de s'empêtrer dans des mensonges ou des excuses bancales. Le soir tombait, la neige aussi. Le vent hurlait toujours dans les mansardes et Ginny frissonna en pensant à ce roman moldu que Hermione lui avait prêté un jour d'hiver comme celui-ci…la jeune fille espérait bien ne jamais vivre une idylle pareille.

Harry était assis en bas dans la salle commune et il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne pouvait donc voir ce qu'il faisait mais elle eut l'impression qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle se racla la gorge. Il se retourna l'air vaguement inquiet, puis sourit quand il la reconnut.

«Ginny…je…je ne m'attendais pas…

Un peu coupable à l'avance de sa réponse, le jeune fille débita très vite:

-Je suis désolée Harry, mais je ne peux pas fêter Noël avec toi cette année.

Il parut profondément peiné, puis demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre:

-Ah…Et…puis-je te demander pourquoi?

-En fait j'ai…j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme perdit encore le peu de couleur qui lui restaient. Il parla et Ginny sentait qu'il se faisait violence pour taire ses émotions:

-Oh…très bien. Et…qui est-ce?

Mais elle hocha la tête, incapable de lâcher son nom: Harry n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, et elle-même préférait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-il après un silence pesant. Et bien je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur Ginny. J'espère au moins qu'il connaît le sien.»

Puis, sans attendre de réplique, il tourna sèchement le dos, pris son sac de cours et sortit sous le regard désolé de son amie. Comme il était loin, le temps où, petite fille, Ginny Weasley rougissait timidement devant Harry Potter.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Severus Rogue travaillait sur une potion des plus délicates lorsqu'une petite alarme se déclencha: quelqu'un attendait devant la porte de son bureau. C'est pourquoi il ouvrit la porte avec une brutalité qui n'avait rien à envier à un rhinocéros affamé. Le pauvre Harry qui attendait devant le bureau recula brusquement, un peu effrayé par ce mouvement d'humeur dont il se doutait d'en être la cause, alors qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à parler.

«Mr Potter, que me vaut le déplaisir de votre présence?

L'avantage avec le professeur Rogue, c'est qu'on savait toujours à quoi s'en tenir avec lui: lorsqu'il parlait, c'était clair, concis, précis! Reprenant son courage, le Griffondore annonça d'une ton plat:

-Je viens pour la première partie du plan.

Rogue le toisa de son regard perçant, puis dit simplement:

-Suivez-moi.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

«Passe-moi la boule blanche s'il-te-plaît…non, blanche!»

Le pari conclu, Hermione avait expliqué à son condisciple que fêter Noël ne se résumait pas à une simple soirée du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq, mais qu'il s'agissait de tout un rituel préparatoire qui pouvait durer quelques semaines.  
Ils avaient déménagé le sapin dans la salle-à-manger, à côté de la cheminée. Ils avaient décidé de cet endroit plutôt que l'une des deux chambres. Ici au moins, on était en terrain neutre.

Après, Hermione était partie à la recherche de décorations et elle avait réussi, Merlin seul savait comment, à dénicher celles du château réservées aux sapins traditionnels. Bien entendu, elle n'avait amené qu'un carton, mais il était gros et bien rempli, cela suffirait amplement pour ce qu'ils avaient. Ils avaient ensuite commencé à faire le sapin.

Malgré lui, Malefoy était ébloui par cette richesse de couleurs et de lumières. On utilisait des guirlandes un peu spéciales chez les sorciers: il s'agissait de grains multicolores et étincelants comme des lucioles, appelés «poussières d'étoile» et reliés entre eux sur un fil unique de toile d'araignée.

L'origine de ce phénomène restait un mystère, les récolteurs avaient remarqué que cela se produisait uniquement quand la température descendait en-dessous de zéro, et quand il faisait totalement nuit. Au Moyen-Âge, on pensait que c'étaient les étoiles qui venaient déposer leurs empreintes mélangées avec la rosée et cousues ensuite par une araignée dans sa toile…raison pour laquelle on appelait cela «poussières d'étoile». Personne n'avait pu voir de près ce qui se passait à ce moment-là.

Le lendemain à l'aube, on pouvait simplement constater l'achèvement d'une petite agitation nocturne: une toile d'araignée désertée par son occupante, rehaussée d'or blanc par le gel de la rosée et parsemée de minuscules pierres, rondes comme des perles, et scintillant de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel: du rouge, du bleu, du rose, du jaune…Telle une parure délicate dont les enchevêtrements compliqués, trop cristallins pour être réels, trop arachnéens pour être portés, semblaient transcrire un message dans un langage qui leur était propre.

Il fallait utiliser les sorts les plus complexes pour effectuer le travail particulièrement héroïque d'extraire la «guirlande» intacte. Car les pierres n'avaient d'intérêt que dans leur édifice intact: si on les ôtaient, elle perdaient sur le coup tout leur éclat. Réaliser une pelote de poussières d'étoiles pouvait prendre des heures. Mais le résultat était toujours payant car on obtenait des guirlandes de plusieurs mètres de long. Heureusement, grâce aux innombrables sorts de protection et de consolidation que l'on y ajoutait, Hermione aurait pu les piétiner et les jeter au feu sans les altérer d'un poil.

Mais la volonté de l'impitoyable nature est telle qu'aucune chose terrestre ne peut durer éternellement. Une fois exposées à la lumière, ces guirlandes magiques brillent de mille feux pendant trois jours, puis s'éteignent progressivement en une semaine, et finissent par mourir au neuvième jour.

Car rien ne peut durer ici-bas, pas même la beauté la plus éclatante.

Au début, elle avait voulu habiller le sapin tout en rouge mais Malefoy n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une solution: ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le blanc et le bleu. La jeune fille avait installé une chaise pour atteindre la partie haute du sapin.

Elle se sentait toute excitée par sa tâche, laissant libre cours à sa fantaisie et son imagination, suspendant ici et là une boule de verre creuse et délicatement ornée d'arabesques blanches, une petite figurine en bois peint, une autre en bois nu, un petit sujet en paille ou en roseau, etc…Après avoir beaucoup ri de cette cérémonie si bizarre, Drago finit par prendre sa tâche au sérieux, décorant l'arbre avec soin pour donner un résultat harmonieux. Les deux jeunes gens étaient heureusement d'accord sur un point: l'arbre ne devait pas être trop chargé.

Enfin, au bout de trois quarts d'heure, la dernière boule accrochée, Hermione descendit de son escabeau improvisé et ils s'écartèrent pour regarder leur chef d'oeuvre. Satisfaite du résultat, elle se tourna vers Malefoy et demanda, toute fière :

«Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ça te convient?

-Oui, ce n'est pas mal. Ça me plaît, répondit-il placidement. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose.

-Très juste! Il ne manque qu'une chose à ce sapin pour qu'il soit parfait: une étoile brillante au sommet.

-Ah?

-Oui. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'en ai trouvé aucune dans les cartons. Je me demande où ils peuvent bien les ranger.

-Je sais où en trouver moi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, viens avec moi.»

Il sortit de la pièce. D'abord hésitante, Hermione finit par le suivre. Ils ne croisèrent heureusement personne, Hermione ne se doutait qu'à deux minutes près, elle aurait pu croiser Harry. Ils partirent ainsi à la recherche de l'étoile. Traversant les couloirs, Drago emmena sa compagne jusqu'au dernier étage d'une tour qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec la salle de divination. L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir unique, sans fenêtre, lui-même se terminant par un cul-de-sac. Malefoy invita alors Hermione d'un ton malicieux:

«Après toi Granger.

Perplexe, celle-ci s'étonna:

-Mais…il n'y a pas de porte.

-C'est parce que tu ne regardes pas au bon endroit.»

Machinalement, elle balaya l'environnement du regard et aperçut une trappe au sol. Soupirant, elle se baissa et la souleva sans effort. L'ouverture donnait sur un trou noir. Elle vit avec consternation qu'il n'y avait pas d'échelle. Se tournant vers le Serpentard, elle dit d'un ton méfiant:

«Je préfère que tu sautes en premier.

Avec un rictus narquois, Drago s'approcha et ricana:

-Je croyais que les Griffondor étaient courageux en toute circonstance, mais maintenant j'ai la preuve qu'il s'agit d'un mythe.

-Entre risquer sa vie pour une bonne cause, et braver inutilement un danger qu'on ne connaît pas, il y a une différence entre laquelle un Griffondor sait toujours faire le bon choix: dans le premier cas, c'est effectivement du courage, et dans le second, ça s'appelle de l'inconscience.

-Cinq points pour Griffondor, conclut-il ironiquement.

Il s'avança néanmoins devant le trou noir et sauta à pied joints sans hésiter. Inquiète, Hermione se pencha au-dessus de l'entrée obscure, mais ne put rien distinguer. Tout à coup, elle entendit une voix moqueuse.

-Alors tu viens?»

Résignée, elle se glissa à son tour dans l'ouverture. Elle eut l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans lumière. Puis brusquement, à sa grande surprise, elle atterrit la tête la première, sans douleur, sur quelque chose d'étrange: c'était tiède et doux, on aurait dit de la mousse. Relevant la tête elle vit enfin la pièce dans laquelle elle était tombée. Le garçon se trouvait plus loin et s'étirait comme un chat.

Elle se redressa sur ses jambes et balaya les environs du regard. C'était la pièce la plus étrange qu'elle eût jamais vue. Il y avait des petites billes de lumière partout: sur le sol, sur les murs et même en suspension dans l'air. Il y en avait de toute taille et de toutes les couleurs variant du bleu ciel au doré, en passant par le rose pâle et le blanc éclatant. On se serait cru dans une galaxie, entouré de milliers de petites étoiles.

Émerveillée comme une enfant, Hermione parcourut la salle, se gavant de photons comme un papillon de nuit.

«Ce ne sont pas vraiment des étoiles, précisa Drago. Ce sont des étincelles de fées, ils sont obligés de les stocker en hauteur vu qu'elles ne se multiplient qu'en altitude.

-À quoi servent-elles?

-Ce sont des ingrédients pour des potions très rares.

-C'est…oh! Regarde, c'est rigolo, on dirait qu'elles s'approchent de nous.

-C'est normal, elles sont attirées par la chaleur.»

Hermione rit parce que les étincelles se posaient sur ses mains et dans ses cheveux, il y en avait même qui voletaient sur son nez. Puis soudain, elle se sentit troublée devant cette vision enchanteresse qui lui en rappelait une autre, vue dans le dessin animé _Le Tombeau des Lucioles._ Secouant la tête pour penser à autre chose, elle captura une poignée d'étoiles entre ses mains. Mais elle se rappela alors l'objet de leur visite dans cet endroit.

«Malefoy, il faut que tu en choisisses une.

Il parut décontenancé.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas regarder?

-Non, c'est à toi de le faire. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi.»

Drago fit une drôle de petite moue et commença à inspecter les petites choses. Il fureta un peu partout, puis, se baissant, il parut trouver son bonheur. Se penchant vers le sol, il ramassa une petite étincelle. Enfin, il lui fit signe de venir. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser les étoiles. Arrivée auprès de lui, elle courba la tête pour mieux voir ce qu'il tenait au creux de ses deux mains. À peine plus grosse qu'une noix, l'étincelle de fée brillait de mille feux comme un petit soleil. Hermione sourit, releva la tête puis dit à Malefoy:

«Excellent choix!»

Ils se regardèrent, le petit soleil illuminait leurs visages et sous l'effet des jeux d'ombres et de lumières, leurs yeux étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses. Hermione eut de nouveau un petit sourire qui révéla ses dents blanches comme un éclat de lune, puis elle baissa la tête. Ses joues la chatouillaient étrangement. Drago dit d'une voix rauque:

«Nous devons remonter.»

Hermione opina du chef. Il ouvrit encore une trappe au sol, presque invisible. Comme au début, il sauta en premier et elle le suivit. Elle tomba cette fois sur ses pieds…et devant le cul-de-sac où elle se trouvait il y quelques minutes. Renonçant à comprendre les mystères d'un château trop complexe pour elle, elle reprit le chemin vers les cachots derrière Malefoy.

En chemin, il demanda:

«Granger, pourquoi voulais-tu que ce soit moi particulièrement qui choisisse l'étoile?

Elle ralentit, puis sourit l'air à la fois tendre et triste, les yeux dans le vague. Enfin, elle s'expliqua:

-Je voulais que ce soit toi Malefoy parce que cette année, c'est _ton_ Noël.»

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, et il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre réponse. Haussant les épaules, il n'insista pas. Il avait toujours eu horreur des devinettes de toutes façons.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Non! On ne frappe pas, sinon je ne pourrais pas publier la suite, na! En plus ce serait dommage: juste au moment où les choses vont se corser, faudrait pas que je m'arrête de publier, hein? Et puis d'abord, si vous avez des questions, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Les réponses, ça se mérite! Et oui. :-p

Bon, je vous souhaite de bonnes fin de vacances. B!zz


	11. Noël ou la magie qu'on ne voit pas

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** malgré le léger recul de la peste, préparer Noël ne s'est pas fait sans encombre. Après avoir manqué de mourir étouffé dans une tempête, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se sont occupés de décorer leur salle, et y ont réussi après moult négociations. De son côté, Harry essuie plus ou moins bien le refus de Ginny de passer Noël avec lui parce qu'elle a «déjà quelqu'un». Mais qui est donc le mystérieux rival du Survivant?

**Parole de l'auteur: **Au début, ce chapitre-là devait pas exister: je l'avais relié au précédent, mais je manquais de temps devant moi, j'ai préféré séparer les parties, ça m'a permis de mieux respirer au niveau timing. Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla inutile pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

**Remerciements chaleureux à:**

**Opus:** merci de ta review, merci d'être là, tout simplement. Ce chapitre-là aussi est plutôt calme. Juste ce qu'il faut pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle pour les épreuves qui vont suivre. D'ici deux chapitres, grand maximum, certaines choses vont bouger. Mais tu auras le temps d'en découvrir plus au fil des prochains chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Emma: **merci de ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. B!zz et bonne lecture.

**Lei'lor:** merci pour tes encouragements et pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

**Oceane: **coucou, merci de tes encouragements, j'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant que le reste. Bisous.

**Elianor:** voilà, voilà! La suite est en ligne, bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 11: Noël ou la magie qu'on ne voit pas

**Magie:** «C'est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante.»_ Le Petit Prince_

«…Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça…ça me fait du bien: ça prouve au moins que j'ai été heureuse…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le soir du vingt-quatre décembre, Ginny Weasley se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, là où son petit ami lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce jour-là était spécial pour tous les deux car c'était le premier Noël qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Émue, la jeune amoureuse se rappela leur première rencontre, leurs débuts plutôt chaotiques et leur premier baiser.

Arrivée en haut, elle sourit quand elle l'aperçut, jeta un coup d'oeil admiratif autour d'elle. Il avait installé des poussières d'étoiles un peu partout et des lampions, des photophores qui projetaient leurs ombres lumineuses sur les murs. Au centre, une petite table, drapée d'une nappe rouge et sur laquelle reposait le couvert, digne d'une tablée de seigneurs. Les chaises, légèrement décalées, semblaient tendre leurs bras vers les deux amoureux comme une invitation à s'asseoir.

Souriant, Ginny s'avança vers l'homme qui l'attendait, le sien.

«Salut. Tu m'avais promis une surprise, mais je crois que c'est raté.

Fronçant les sourcils, le garçon attaqua:

-Ah bon? Et comment ça?

-Et bien, dit-elle faussement navrée, ce n'est pas une surprise que tu m'offres, c'est un enchantement!

Retrouvant son sourire radieux, il prit sa petite amie par la taille et lui dit avec humour:

-Alors…dois-je comprendre que tu es déçue?

-Oui, mais il existe peut-être un moyen de te rattraper.

-Dis-moi vite lequel! S'empressa-t-il d'un ton comiquement inquiet.

-Rends cette soirée inoubliable pour nous deux. Alors je serais parfaitement comblée.»

Avec un petit rire, le garçon la couva tendrement du regard et lui baisa le front.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ron tenait la main d'une jeune fille, rousse comme lui. Bien que tressaillant de fièvre à coups irréguliers, elle le fixait avec une lucidité presque dérangeante. Elle était encore belle comme une fleur de printemps, fauchée trop tôt avant même d'avoir pu vivre. La fièvre avait creusé son visage au profit de ses larges yeux bleus, lui donnant un aspect bizarrement plus jeune. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant…de l'enfant qu'elle était encore après tout.

«C'est Noël demain, dit-elle, pourquoi n'es-tu pas auprès de tes amis?»

Ses amis? En avait vraiment eu un jour? Parfois, Ron doutait de ses souvenirs. Coupé du reste du monde, hors du temps et toujours face à face avec la mort, le jeune homme se demandait si la vie qu'il avait vécu à l'extérieur dans le passé, n'avait été qu'un rêve, un rêve étrange, sans passion ni couleur, absurde et vide comme le coeur d'un avare. Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune malade enchaîna:

«C'est gentil de rester près de nous jusqu'à la fin comme tu le fais. Beaucoup nous abandonnent bien avant, et toi, tu es là, solide comme un roc.

Ron se justifia maladroitement:

-Oh! Ce n'est rien tu sais…c'est normal. On doit s'entraider.

Elle parut ne pas entendre, resta songeuse, puis elle demanda brusquement:

-Qui es-tu?

Déstabilisé, il parla sans réfléchir:

-Euh…je suis Ronald Wea…

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom, l'interrompit-elle. Je t'ai demandé qui tu es.

Délirait-elle? Ron ne sut que répondre. Elle reprit:

-Oui, qui es-tu? Je t'ai vu circuler parmi les malades. Je t'ai vu leur parler, leur tenir la main jusqu') la fin et leur sourire pour les rassurer. Qui es-tu donc? Es-tu un de ces êtres invisibles aux yeux des vivants, envoyés pour guider les mourants au moment du trépas sur le chemin de leur mort? Es-tu un ange?

Ron était très pâle. Voilà une chose à laquelle personne ne l'avait jamais associé: un ange? Lui? Il tenta de la calmer:

-Non, mais écoute…

-Je le savais! S'enflamma-t-elle. Les anges ne dévoilent jamais leur nature à personne. Donc tu en un!

-Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es brûlante et tu trembles des pieds à la tête. Repose-toi maintenant.

Mais elle ne fit que sourire, un lumineux et magnifique sourire d'outre-tombe. Mal-à-l'aise, Ron ajouta pour apaiser la tension qui montait:

-Je resterai près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

-Tu es bon, murmura-t-elle avec un drôle de regard. C'est si rare.»

Ron ne répliqua pas, son coeur battait très vite. Ils se turent un petit moment. La voyant fermer les yeux et se détendre, il crut qu'elle s'était endormie, amis en s'approchant de son visage, il s'aperçut qu'elle le regardait toujours, une lueur un peu mystique filtrant à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Enfin, elle déclara doucement:

«Je vais te dire un secret, mon secret.

-Chut. Je t'ai dit de te reposer un peu.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. Et de toutes façons, dans quelques heures, j'aurai toute la mort devant moi pour me reposer. Écoute-moi maintenant! S'il-te-plaît…je suis…»

Elle fut brusquement coupée par une irrépressible quinte de toux qui la souleva de son lit. Affolé, Ron passa aussitôt un bras derrière son dos poisseux de fièvre et la força à se rallonger. La mourante s'accrocha à sa chemise d'une seule main, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces. Le Griffondor eût basculé avec elle s'il n'avait eut le réflexe de lui saisir son poignet à temps pour l'obliger à la relâcher. Elle se laissa faire, épuisée. Le garçon la gronda:

«Maintenant ça suffit. Tu dors!

-Je t'aime, répondit-elle.

Ron stoppa net ses mouvements, abasourdi. Puis il se reprit:

-Tu n'es pas consciente de ce que tu dis…la peste…

-Je suis au contraire très lucide. Et la peste était exactement ce qu'il me faillait pour en avoir le coeur net. En temps normal, on ne se serait peut-être jamais rencontré. Mais voilà, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi!

-Je…

-Non, ne réponds rien. Je sais bien que c'est inutile car les anges ne peuvent pas aimer, mais moi je ne suis pas un ange et je t'aime plus que tout…à en mourir. Je voulais que tu le saches avant que…»

Elle toussa à nouveau, cracha un peu de sang mais cette fois, elle ne se releva pas, étendue sur le lit, le visage cireux, le regard fixe, un filet rouge coulant de sa bouche. Et Ron sut qu'elle était morte. Choqué, il resta longtemps à la contempler. Ce n'était pas tant l'amour sans espoir qu'elle lui avait voué qui le perturbait: il savait d'expérience que les cas complexes des patients amoureux de leur médecin n'étaient pas rares. Non, ce qui avait son attention était l'étrange affirmation qu'elle lui avait déclarée peu avant son trépas. Hébété, il répéta d'une voix sans timbre…

«Les anges ne peuvent pas aimer.»

…avant de s'apercevoir avec consternation qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Il ne pourrait jamais la retrouver.

Et il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer.

Qui était-il donc?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione passait une merveilleuse soirée. Après la décoration du sapin, Malefoy et elle s'étaient mis à transfomer la salle-à-manger (sous l'impulsion de la Griffondor bien sûr). Après leur passage, l'endroit était devenu méconnaissable. Tout n'était que profusion de couleur, de chaleur et de lumières.

Ils étaient à table, savourant le foie gras sur leurs toasts grillés. La fille s'était vêtue tout de rouge pour l'occasion et elle pétillait de bonne humeur. Sa gaieté était sans doute contagieuse car elle sentait que le Serpentard était plus détendu, elle l'avait même aperçu sourire.  
Drago, quant à lui, avait tout simplement décidé non pas d'accepter mais de…laisser de côté son obsession, sans chercher à la rejeter mais plutôt à gagner du temps. Il se donnait un sursis durant lequel il surveillerait comment évolueraient les choses avant de prendre une décision définitive. Inconsciente des émois du jeune homme, Hermione parlait et souriait toujours; malgré lui, Drago se sentait entraîné par son exubérance et sa joie de vivre.

De son côté, la jeune fille se félicitait en secret de son projet insensé. Sous l'effet de chandelles, Malefoy avait l'air un peu étonné d'un angelot découvrant les splendeurs divines. De plus, il posait des questions sans relâche.

«Pourquoi décore-t-on le sapin à Noël?

-Parce que c'est la tradition.

-La tradition, la tradition…tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. Mais finalement quand on réfléchit bien, au fond, à quoi ça sert de faire tout ça? À rien. Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est absurde!

-Écoute Malefoy, dans le passé, l'hiver était une saison particulièrement rude pour les hommes, expliqua Hermione. Il fait froid et humide, la nature est morte, les animaux ne sortent plus, la neige recouvre tout et il y avait souvent pas grand-chose à manger. Et durant cette période, Noël était une des rares occasions où l'on pouvait se réjouir et faire la fête. Et ce n'était pas…pas seulement pour des questions religieuses. D'ailleurs on a substitué la naissance du Christ à une autre fête plus ancienne, liée au solstice d'hiver: les gens célébraient la nuit la plus longue de l'année.

-Comment tu sais tout ça?

Hermione regarda au loin avec mélancolie et répondit d'un ton rêveur:

-C'est ma mère qui me racontait ces choses.»

Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Drago avait appris à la connaître et il se sentait un peu jaloux de la relation exclusive que Hermione entretenait avec ses deux parents. Bien qu'elle en parlât peu souvent, le jeune homme sentait bien à travers ses paroles qu'elle les adorait…et que c'était réciproque. Drago songea alors avec amertume à _ses_ parents.  
Ce n'était pas que Lucius et Narcissa étaient de mauvais parents. Ils aimaient vraiment leur fils mais jamais ils n'avaient pris le temps de beaucoup s'occuper de lui quand il était petit, pas même pour des choses simples.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Alors qu'ils attaquaient le pudding caramélisé, Ginny fit soudain remarquer:

«Tu te rends comptes que depuis onze mois qu'on est ensemble, c'est notre premier rendez-vous romantique?

Surpris, le garçon répondit:

-Mais non, pas du tout. Tu sais bien qu'avant, il y a eu…

-Oui bien sûr, coupa-t-elle. Mais en fait, je voulais dire notre premier rendez-vous romantique qui ne foire pas.»

Il éclata de rire en comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Ginny parlait de leur St-Valentin de l'an dernier, marquée du début à la fin, par le sceau de la malchance: entre les restaurants pleins à craquer, les chandelles de mauvaise qualité, le rhume de Ginny et la pluie qui tombait sans relâche, les pauvres amoureux en avaient été réduits à manger dans une pizzéria miteuse du côté moldu. Cerise sur le gâteau: malgré toutes leurs précautions d'agents secrets, ils avaient tout de même réussi à se faire prendre.  
La Griffondor se souvenait comme d'un mauvais rêve, de la frayeur abominable qu'elle avait éprouvée ce jour-là. Heureusement, elle avait pu se rendre compte par la suite que Théodore Nott était un garçon digne de confiance.

La voyant perdue dans sa rêverie, il demanda:

«À quoi tu penses?

-À notre St-Valentin de l'année dernière.

Baissant la tête pour dissimuler son sourire, il reprit sa cuillère et soupira:

-Tu te fais du mal inutilement.

-Pas forcément, contra-t-elle. Après tout, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a su que ça devenait sérieux entre nous…et que ce ne serait pas une fête pourrie qui nous séparerait.»

Le garçon releva la tête mais ne répondit pas. Il la regarda intensément et sourit une deuxième fois, mais avec une lueur étrange dans le fond des yeux. Ginny frémit et sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose…quelque chose de nouveau. Elle bredouilla piteusement:

«Blaise…je…

Il posa aussitôt son index sur sa bouche et murmura avec passion:

-Chut! Allez, viens là.»

Elle se réfugia avec bonheur dans ses bras, ouverts rien que pour elle. Il la berça silencieusement, savourant cette douce présence féminine contre son torse. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une main soulever son pull et glisser sournoisement sur son dos. Alors les deux amoureux surent que la soirée ne faisait que commencer pour eux.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au loin dans le château, deux garçons fêtaient tristement Noël ensemble, unis dans la douleur de leur cruelle solitude. Installé dans un fauteuil de la la salle commune des Griffondors, Harry broyait du noir depuis la début de la soirée, sous le regard compatissant de Neville Londubat, lui-même souffrant en secret de semblables tourments d'un amour sans issue.

En revanche, plus près des cachots, tandis qu'elle passait la soirée avec ses amies, Pansy se réjouissait intérieurement de l'absence de Drago Malefoy. Avec un peu de chance, sa déesse aurait une influence positive sur son caractère volcanique. À condition bien sûr qu'il eût laissé tomber Annabelle auparavant, mais la Serpentard ne se faisait pas trop de bile pour ça: elle entendait régulièrement la potiche se plaindre des absences répétées de son petit ami. La séparation était donc proche.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Les deux ennemis se regardaient, assis sur deux poufs l'un en face de l'autre devant le sapin, le dos délicieusement chauffé par la cheminée derrière. Le repas s'était terminé joyeusement, Hermione avait servi du pain d'épices (qu'elle avait cuisiné elle-même) en guise de dessert. La dinde et la bûche étant réservées pour le repas de midi du lendemain.

Hermione regardait Malefoy avec insistance, qui l'ignorait délibérément, et finit par demander:

«Alors Malefoy, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée.

-Oui, ce n'était pas mal, convint-il d'un ton dégagé. Je n'avais jamais mangé de saumon froid cuisiné de cette façon.

-Ah! Le saumon…c'est une recette familiale: ma mère le préparait ainsi chaque année et elle m'a appris à le faire quand j'avais quatorze ans.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu mets dedans*?

-Ça, c'est un secret…un secret de famille que je ne transmettrais qu'à mes enfants si j'en ai.

-Ah. Je vois.

Il y eut un silence, puis elle reprit:

-Alors Malefoy, quelle est ta réponse?

Il feignit la surprise innocente:

-Ma réponse?

-Oui, répondit-elle patiemment. Pour le pari, tu te souviens? Minuit va bientôt sonner. Si tu ne donnes pas ta réponse ou si tu triches, les conséquences seront…désagréables.

Malefoy en était parfaitement conscient. Il resta toutefois silencieux, cherchant sa réponse et les mots qu'il fallait, tandis qu'Hermione l'interrogeait des yeux. Enfin, lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Lorsqu'il parla, elle eut frisson à l'écoute de cette voix masculine, terriblement sensuelle:

«C'est bon. Tu as gagné Granger: j'ai passé…vraiment une très bonne soirée. Je ne pensais pas que tout cela pouvait exister. Et…

Elle retint son souffle…

-…je regrette de ne pas avoir connu ça plus tôt . Donc…

…n'osant y croire.

-…tu as gagné ton pari. Satisfaite?

Elle crut que c'était de l'amertume, et s'empressa de le corriger d'un ton grave:

-Ce qui importe Malefoy, c'est que toi, tu sois plus que satisfait.

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Elle ajouta presque aussitôt:

-D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle se leva et farfouilla en-dessous du sapin. Intrigué, il observa son manège sans rien dire. Enfin, elle se releva et lui tendit un petit paquet enveloppé de papier multicolore. Drago lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

-Joyeux Noël Malefoy. Prends-le, c'est ton cadeau.

Embarrassé, il protesta:

-Merci, mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour.

-Tant mieux, sourit-elle. Comme ça, ce sera un vrai cadeau.»

Et comme elle le lui tendait toujours, il prit finalement le présent. Retenant tout mouvement d'impatience enfantine, il ouvrit soigneusement le paquet sans déchirer l'emballage. À la fin, il put voir que c'était un livre peu épais et illustré assez curieusement. Il n'y avait pas de résumé. Il y avait juste le titre en lettres cursives: _Le Petit Prince_. Il demanda alors:

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est…une grande leçon sur la vie.

-Et tu l'as lu?

-Oui, et j'ai pensé que cela pourrait te plaire.»

La vérité, c'est qu'elle espérait que la lecture de cette histoire magnifique lui permettrait de prendre conscience de certaines choses. La philosophie était très simple, accessible et optimiste. De plus, Hermione ne connaissait aucune personne qui eût détesté _Le Petit Prince_. Baissant la tête, Malefoy examina de nouveau le petit livre. Finalement, il lui dit avec un petit sourire:

-Merci Granger. Bon…il est temps maintenant de revenir aux choses sérieuses…et au pari.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…le pari, dit-elle en écho.

-Et oui. Je suis un homme de parole Granger. Une promesse est une promesse.»

Là-dessus, il se leva, et, sous le regard brûlant de la jeune fille, lentement, il souleva la manche de son bras gauche.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Voldemort écoutait le rapport de Bellatrix, l'intermédiaire entre l'espion de Poudlard et lui-même. Ce jour-là, la Mangemort était venue avec de fraîches et très intéressantes nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, il répéta lentement, comme pour bien assimiler:

«Le jeune Malefoy et la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger…En es-tu bien sûre?

-Le rapport de notre espion ne laisse aucun doute là-dessus.

-Et l'espion lui-même est des plus fiables, acheva-t-il. Je sais tout cela. Ainsi donc, Drago Malefoy s'est écarté du droit, et trahit son propre sang.

-Faut-il que nous nous en occupions pour le ramener à la raison? Demanda-t-elle avec une lueur sadique dans le fond des yeux.

-Non, trancha-t-il abruptement. Ce qui doit se faire, se fera. Laissons les choses poursuivre leur cours. Un jour, cela pourra nous servir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Sans rien dire, Malefoy regardait ironiquement la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux clos, les joues rouges et respirant lentement. Il n'avait pas rabaissé la manche sur son bras, attendant la réaction de Hermione Granger. Elle paraissait bouleversée, n'osant apparemment croire ce qu'elle voyait sur son bras…ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne _voyait pas_. Et comme elle ne pipait, d'un ton moqueur, le Serpentard prit les devants:

«Eh bien quoi Granger? C'est si terrible?

Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux, mais ne parla toujours pas. Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago reprit:

-Bon, ça y est? Tu as tout vu? Je peux rabaisser ma manche?

D'un ton tremblant, elle tenta:

-Euh…je…o-oui.

-Bon, allez approche, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui saisit la main et la passa sur son bras blanc. Tétanisée, elle ne songea même pas à le repousser. D'un ton grave, il chuchota:

-Là, tu la vois?…tu la sens, l'absence de toute marque?»

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois. «Comme il a la peau douce», se dit-elle. Elle réprima à ce moment un hochement de tête. Devenait-elle folle? Elle sentait que le rouge lui montait aux joues alors elle n'osa croiser son regard et garda la tête baissée dans ses chaussons. Lui en revanche la regardait sans gêne, amusé par sa timidité de fillette. Chez toute autre femme, il aurait méprisé ces minauderies d'oie blanche. Mais chez elle, cela le rassurait.

Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de calcul dans son attitude.

Et parce qu'enfin il découvrait des failles chez cette fille terriblement forte et intelligente. Des faiblesses qui la rendaient si adorablement humaine.

Peut-être avait-il eu tort après tout?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le lendemain, Blaise Zabini se réveilla à l'aube en même temps que le soleil. Fourbu, il contempla l'horizon incandescent, encore recouvert par la masse bleu sombre de la nuit qui enveloppait le ciel. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir un croissant de soleil se dessiner derrière une montagne, le ciel était déjà plus clair, hésitant entre une teinte orangée ou rosée. Blaise se retourna vers sa compagne endormie et fut saisi par le spectacle de sa peau nue et lumineuse, drapée par les seuls rayons du soleil. Ses cheveux se répandaient éparses autour de sa tête comme un écrin rouge sombre sur lequel reposait sa peau nacrée

Nu comme au premier jour, il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit et lui caressa le dos. Sa main partit de ses rein et remonta lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver à sa nuque, provoquant des frissons chez elle. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pensé à jeter un sortilège pour les isoler du froid sinon, frileuse comme elle était, Ginny serait probablement tombée malade cette nuit. Finalement, réveillée par le contact électrisant de sa main sur son cou, elle ouvrit les yeux. Alors il se sentit soudainement inspiré.

«Ah! J'aime te voir ouvrir lentement les yeux, brillants comme des cristaux de neige sous le soleil de l'aube. Et te voir parée de ta seule chevelure rougie par la passion, glissant lascivement sur tes épaules et ta gorge nues. Ta peau blanche n'est revêtue que par les rayons translucides du soleil. Impudiques qui, au lieu de te voiler, illuminent comme une perle ton éclatante nudité.»

Rougissant, Ginny ne savait que répondre. Elle se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, les genoux repliés et les jambes sur le côté, telle une sirène langoureuse sur un rocher. Le garçon sentit une chaleur familière remonter sourdement en lui. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et lui dit d'un ton enflammé:

«Blaise…embrasse-moi!»

Le visage transformé par la passion, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. En réponse, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et ferma les les yeux. S'écartant légèrement, il posa ses lèvres en feu sur ces lèvres qui le réclamaient.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il eut du mal à se souvenir pourquoi il se sentait si malheureux, puis la triste veillée de Noël lui revint en mémoire, l'absence de la fille qu'il aimait aussi. Tristement, il se leva. Le dortoir n'était guère rempli que de Neville Longdubat et Dean Thomas. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé à Hermione de venir avec lui, mais il lui en voulait trop à cause la dispute avec Ron pour lui pardonner. Fatigué, il se leva et s'habilla, sans regarder la petite pile de cadeau au pied de son lit. Là, il avait surtout envie de prendre un peu l'air.

«Où tu vas Harry? Demanda soudain quelqu'un derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Neville inquiet. Déglutissant, il répondit:

-Je vais juste un peu dehors pour…me changer les idées.

-Ah d'accord. Sois prudent surtout, recommanda-t-il.

-Oui, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et couvre-toi bien, insista-t-il d'une voix de fausset, entrant dans le jeu.

-Oui maman!»

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit sourire, puis Harry sortit de la pièce.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le repas de midi du vingt-cinq décembre était plus copieux: dinde, petit pois et bûche de Noël en dessert. Hermione lui avait expliqué que c'était pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent malades. Sa mère en avait toujours fait ainsi: ne pas servir la dinde et le foie gras dans le même repas, vu qu'il s'agissait de plats très copieux. Les elfes avaient eu la gentillesse de leur mettre le couvert en même temps que les plats. Les deux élèves s'étaient mis à table et savouraient en silence la dinde, lorsque Malefoy demanda au débotté:

«Dis-moi Granger, pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec tes amis?

Elle pâlit, mais répondit néanmoins sans flancher:

-Je…on s'est disputé alors…chacun se débrouille de son côté en quelque sorte.

-Encore? S'étonna Malefoy.

-Oui, c'est…c'est assez compliqué et…je ne souhaite pas en parler, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

-Comme tu voudras.»

Et le repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance plutôt détendue. La dinde de petite taille fut vite engloutie et la bûche, à peine entamée. À la fin, Hermione débarrassa la table pour aider le travail des elfes, Malefoy, lui ne toucha à rien. Une fois que ce fut fait, chacun voulut vaquer à ses occupation: elle devait ranger sa chambre, et lui avait envie de commencer son livre (par pure curiosité bien entendu!). Comme ils se levaient tous les deux, Drago fit soudain remarquer:

«Hé Granger! Tu as un truc dans les cheveux.

Perplexe, elle se passa les mains dans sa masse bouclée, mais ne trouvait rien.

-Attends, j'arrive.»

Il s'avança et tendit la main dans ses cheveux. D'un seul coup, il attrapa entre l'index et le pouce la petite étincelle de fée qui s'était sauvée du sapin pour se coincer dans la crinière ondulée de la Griffondore. Celle-ci, surprise, sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les doigts de Malefoy se faufiler dans ses cheveux pour dégager l'étincelle. Enfin, il la retira complètement mais la garda entre les doigts. Surpris tous les deux par le geste un peu surréaliste de Drago, ils se regardaient, les yeux pleins de questions. Mais aucun d'eux ne se sentit le courage de donner des réponses.

D'une voix un peu taquine, Malefoy rompit le silence:

«Joyeux Noël Granger!»

Déconnectée de la réalité, Hermione s'entendit répondre machinalement et vit Malefoy prendre la direction de la salle-de-bains. Alors elle tourna les talons et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Épuisée, elle se jeta sur son lit en se prenant la tête entre les mains. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Gémit-elle. C'est Malefoy, le cauchemar vivant de ma scolarité! Pourquoi? Pourquoi donc suis-je si faible?» Et comme lui au début, elle reniait ses propres sentiments qui commençaient à grandir en elle.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deux jours plus tard, Pansy se décida à aller voir Théodore Nott. Après avoir passé des heures à cogiter et à essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions, elle s'était décidée à s'adresser à quelqu'un…et Théodore était le seul Serpentard capable de l'aider. Il était en ce moment dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Déterminée, elle descendit vers lui et l'appela:

«Théodore, on peut se parler deux minutes?

Étonné, celui-ci releva la tête et répondit:

-Si tu veux, oui.

-En privé, appuya-t-elle.

-Euh…d'accord.»

Elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque, là-bas au moins, personne ne les dérangerait. Une fois arrivés là-bas, ils s'installèrent à une table et Théo demanda:

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

-Je voulais te demander si à ton avis, est-ce le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui a introduit la peste ici?

Il lui jeta un regard perçant, puis répondit:

-Pourquoi cette question?

Elle soupira, exaspérée, puis cingla:

-Très bien je parlerai la première: j'ai la certitude que c'est bien lui qui nous contaminés. Alors?

-Hem!…je pense comme toi. Mais ce n'est qu'une intuition. Je n'ai pas de preuves.

-Et bien…moi j'en ai peut-être une.

Elle sortit une lettre pliée en quatre dans sa poche et la lui tendit.

-Ma mère m'a écrit à Noël, c'est assez déconcertant.

_Ma chère Pansy,_

_Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. J'espère que tu vas bien et tu es très prudente. Souviens-toi, ne t'approche jamais des malades. Sinon tout va bien ici, le Lord aurait, paraît-il, reçu d'excellentes nouvelles de Poudlard qui permettraient l'aboutissement de son projet secret. Mais bon, entre rumeurs, fausses et vraies nouvelles, c'est souvent dur de faire le tri, on ne sait plus trop qui croire. D'ailleurs l'autre jour, une délégation de Mangemorts est venue pour supplier au Lord d'organiser un raid au moins pour sauver leurs enfants. On ne les a plus jamais revus. D'ailleurs comme le dit souvent ton père…_

-J'ai coupé la lettre ici, expliqua Pansy. Le reste n'était pas intéressant.

-Effectivement c'est troublant, remarqua Théo. Mais tu crois que ta mère est dupe?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton condescendant:

-Ma mère n'a jamais été très futée tu sais. Mon père la trompe allégrement, presque devant elle.

-Oh, fit-il un peu gêné.

-Bref, coupa-t-elle, pour en revenir à notre affaire. Ce que je me suis demandé d'abord, c'est quelles sont ces fameuses nouvelles réjouissantes, et surtout _qui_ les a transmises?

-Quelle est ton hypothèse? Demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

-Je crois qu'il y a un espion à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle.

-Et que pourrait-il espionner?

-Des choses apparemment capables de mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de bonne humeur en tous cas! Dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

-Écoute Pansy, soupira-t-il. Je ne me suis pas posé la question, donc je ne sais pas encore quoi te répondre à cela, laisse-moi quelques jours et je te dirai ce que j'en pense.

-Okay, accepta-t-elle sans conviction. Et sinon, en parlant d'espionnage, c'est qui la copine de Drago?

-Tu veux dire Anabelle ou…sa future femme?

-Sa future femme bien sûr! Tout ce que je sais: c'est que c'est une fille de moldus.

-Je sais qui c'est, moi, dit-il avec suffisance.

-Et tu ne veux pas me le dire? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

-Non, j'ai une autre idée: comme tu es intelligente, nous allons faire un jeu de devinette. Je te donnerai tous les indices qu'il te faudra pour trouver à la fin le nom de sa dulcinée.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Alors, premier indice, il faut te baser sur ses ex.

-Les ex de Drago?

-Oui. Pour deviner le physique d'abord.

-Euh…mais, il en a eu de toute sorte, tu le sais bien!

-Bon, alors ses ex récentes. Depuis le mois de septembre en fait, il a dû en consommer une ou deux. Rappelle-toi de leur physique.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle en faisant fonctionner sa mémoire. Elles étaient brunes, toutes. Et…je sais qu'Anabelle a des cheveux plutôt longs et bouclés.

-Oui.

-Donc c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe aux cheveux bruns, longs et bouclés. Hum…je ne vois rien d'autre.

-Mais si allez, fais un effort.

-Annabelle a les yeux marron, Daphné les avait noirs et…Lucinda aussi. Donc, je pense qu'elle a les yeux sombres.

-Allez, je vais t'aider: ils sont noirs.

-Merci. Voyons ensuite…euh…

-Tu as fait le tour pour le physique, indiqua Théodore. Il ne te manque plus que le caractère.

-Alors, elle doit une personnalité un peu hors normes puisqu'elle compte parmi les rares qui demeurent qui résistent au charme de notre séducteur: il me l'a plus ou moins avoué. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui et même qu'elle l'affronte ouvertemement sans baisser les yeux, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui le rend fou. À mon avis, il ne sait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aborder.

-Tu brûles, tu brûles!

-Hmm…au final, ça ne fait pas grand-monde.

-Dernier indice: elle est à Griffondor.

Elle mit peu de temps à faire le lien. Incrédule, elle le regarda et s'exclama:

-Non! Ne me dis pas que c'est…

-Allez! Ricana-t-il. Maintenant que tu connais le nom, vas-y, dis-le!

-C'est Hermione Granger? S'exclama-t-elle l'air abasourdi.

-Dans le mille! On a même fait un pari avec Blaise, tu veux te joindre à nous?»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Retour à des chapitres de taille raisonnable. Les choses s'accéléreront enfin dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis!


	12. Janvier ou l'envolée d'un ange

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **Noël s'est déroulé sans anicroche: on apprend que Ginny sort avec Blaise depuis un bon moment, que Neville souffre d'un amour apparemment apparemment sans espoir et que Drago et Hermione ne cessent de se rapprocher. Las! Les meilleurs choses ont toujours une fin et un sort funeste ne va pas tarder à s'abattre sur le château.

**Parole de l'auteur: **ce chapitre va marquer un tournant pour nos deux tourtereaux. Dans ce chapitre, j'en viens presque à détester Hermione pour son orgueil. Mais ce qui se faire, se fera. Il est plus temps que nos personnages reçoivent une bonne leçon sur la vie.

**Remerciements à:**

**Oceane:** Merci pour ta review. En effet, Pansy est bien plus maligne qu'on pourrait le croire, et c'est justement ce qui fait tout son charme. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 12: Janvier ou l'envolée d'un ange

**Qui sont les anges?** Ils sont bien proches de vous que vous ne le croyez. On les reconnaît facilement à leur discrétion car le bien ne fait jamais de bruit.

«…Où est Ron?…Granger!…Je suis là…Tu es vivante…Je vais mourir…Non! Ce n'est pas possible, il faut faire quelque chose…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Janvier était arrivé, maussade et brumeux, se traînant péniblement entre chutes de neiges, et pluies verglaçantes. Dans les cachots, plus humides et plus froids que jamais, Hermione n'avait pas échappée au rhume. En revanche, ni Rogue ni Malefoy ne semblaient souffrir des effets néfastes de cette environnement glacé et gorgée d'humidité. Le trois janvier, Rogue les avaient convoqués au sujet de leurs travaux. Il les avaient félicités à sa manière (déclarant avec sobriété que «ce n'était pas vilain»).

De sorte qu'à présent, ils aborderaient la partie la plus intéressante, mais aussi la plus dangereuse, c'est-à-dire la manipulation pure. Ils travaillaient désormais dans le saint des saints: le laboratoire personnel du maître des potions, toujours dirigés par la poigne de fer de ce dernier. Mais la pièce n'avait pas été conçue pour accueillir trois personnes en même temps. C'est pourquoi les deux assistants travaillaient dans un espace resserré, dangereusement proche l'un de l'autre.

Aucun d'eux n'avait reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à Noël, comme si ces instants magiques vécus ensemble n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Un rêve enchanté. Hermione pouvait encore frémir au souvenir de l'émotion puissante qui l'avait saisie lorsqu'elle vu le bras de Malefoy, vierge de toute marque. Parfois elle se raisonnait: «d'accord, il n'a pas la marque, mais c'est tout de même Malefoy, le même qui m'a empoisonné l'existence.»

Oui, c'était Malefoy, le même qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées de plus en plus souvent.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

L'espion rédigeait son rapport avec soin car il jouait à un jeu dangereux depuis le début de l'année. Il y avait certaines informations qu'il fallait transmettre, et d'autres non. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il n'y eût pas d'autres mouchards que lui à Poudlard, sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, déjà fort menacée par la peste elle-même.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le dix du mois, Rogue convoqua ses deux «apprentis» pour passer enfin à l'étape supérieure car jusqu'à présent, il ne leur avait faire que des manipulations basiques et inoffensives afin qu'ils acquissent les bons gestes et aussi pour les préparer à ce qui les attendait après.

«Jeunes gens, nous allons maintenant attaquer la partie la plus dangereuse car nous allons devoir toucher au bacille brut pour fabriquer les premiers sérums, puis nous les testerons sur les malades. Avant toute chose, je dois vous informer de quelques consignes de sécurité élémentaires.

Son «auditoire» ne broncha pas, attendant patiemment la suite. Ils avaient appris eux-même d'autres consignes élémentaires de sécurité pour survivre aux côtés de leur professeur de potions.

-Premièrement, ne jamais rester au-dessus d'un chaudron plus de trois heures d'affiliée car à la longue, les vapeurs de potions peuvent être néfastes à la santé. Deuxièmement, toujours respecter un temps de repos d'au moins quatre heures entre chaque manipulation, toujours afin de ménager votre organisme. Troisièmement…

Il y avait en tout douze règles de sécurité qui faisaient surtout appel au bon sens. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'édicter les consignes, le professeur enchaîna sans attendre:

-Nous allons maintenant examiner les différents essais des médicomages, les seuls que j'ai pu retrouver, pour savoir ce qu'ils ont déjà fait et quelles erreurs nous n'avons pas besoin de répéter.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, intervint Hermione. Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas des antibiotiques, je suis sûre que les médecins en ont apportés avec eux.

-Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont inefficaces sur un sorcier.

-Inefficaces? Répéta la Griffondor.

-C'est cela: inefficaces, voire nocifs.

-Nocifs? S'indigna-t-elle. Mais…

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer miss Granger, vous allez comprendre, car vous êtes une des rares qui possèdent un cerveau et qui soient capable de s'en servir.

Sous le choc d'entendre Rogue lui faire un compliment, Hermione se tut et écouta bien sagement la suite:

-Voilà: lorsque l'organisme d'un sorcier adulte contracte une maladie, quelle qu'elle soit, avant la réaction des lymphocytes, il y a la magie pure, vous me suivez?

-Non.

-Comment vous expliquer ça?…L'énergie, le fluide immatériel qui circule dans vos veine se charge lui-même de détruire les intrus comme par exemple: des virus bénins, des poussières aspirées, mais également…

-…les antibiotiques, compléta Malefoy à la place de Hermione. Mais alors avec cette barrière, comment la peste peut-elle se développer dans l'organisme?

-Et bien, cette «barrière» Mr Malefoy, c'est l'équivalent de la phagocytose (d'ailleurs ces deux réactions se déroulent quasiment en même temps): cela ne peut marcher uniquement contre des éléments relativement peu offensifs. Or, nous savons que la peste compte parmi les bactéries les plus vicieuses.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi les antibiotiques seraient-ils dangereux?

-À cause de cette barrière justement. On a découvert que sous l'effet des ondes produites par la magie d'un sorcier, la nature même des molécules dans ces médicaments est modifiée systématiquement, ce qui dérègle leur fonctionnement. Dans le meilleur des cas, la mutation annule simplement l'effet de l'antibiotique, et dans le pire on assiste à des phénomènes bizarres, où les éléments chimiques se retournent carrément contre le malade lui-même.

-Mais quand j'étais petite, je…

-Cessez de m'interrompre! Lorsque vous êtes enfant, jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, votre magie est à l'apogée de sa puissance (comme le prouvent les manifestations de «magie accidentelle»), ce qui est normal puisque vous en avez besoin pour vous développer et grandir. Et donc en fait, à chaque fois que vous absorbiez un antibiotique, celui-ci n'avait même pas le temps de se diffuser qu'il se retrouvait littéralement pulvérisé dans les minutes qui suivaient.

-Donc, si je vous ai bien suivi: si je croquais maintenant un médicament moldu, je pourrais en mourir.

-Pas forcément, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelque soit la substance que vous avalerez, elle ne sera jamais fonctionnelle.

-Comment savez tout cela? Interrogea Drago.

-Peu importe, sachez seulement que des chercheurs ont fait des expériences avant nous, et c'était toujours le même résultat.

-Oh là, là! S'exclama Hermione. Est-ce que ça veut donc dire que tous ces médecins sont morts pour rien?

Rogue demanda d'un ton étrange:

-Les médecins de l'équipe vous voulez dire?

Hermione jeta un regard curieux avant de répondre:

-Oui…à moins que vous ne connaissiez d'autres médecins morts récemment.

Elle avait dit cela sans vraiment y penser mais il parut bizarrement mal-à-l'aise. Intrigué à son tour, Drago sa hasarda:

-Est-ce que vous connaissez d'autres médecins?

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il un peu trop vite. Hem! Pour en revenir à notre sujet, je compte utiliser quelques médicaments fabriqués chez les moldus. C'est là que je vais avoir besoin de vous Miss Granger.

-Je vous écoute.

-Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez vous installer le temps qu'on termine. Voilà. Miss Granger, voici une liste de médicaments. Il faut que vous écriviez à vos parents pour qu'ils puissent se les procurer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione prit la liste sans un mot et la parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis elle hocha en signe de dénégation.

-Mais professeur. Mes parents ne sont pas pharmaciens…et…il faut une ordonnance pour pouvoir acheter ces médicaments.

-Et bien ils n'ont qu'à en prendre une, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui jeta un regard choqué.

-Mais monsieur, mes parents n'ont pas la peste, or pour obtenir une ordonnance, il faut présenter les symptômes de la maladie concernée!…Ou alors il faut être médecin.

-Et bien alors où est le problème?»

Elle avait pris soin de garder les yeux baissés pour qu'il ne vît pas son regard. Ce fut ce juste calcul qui lui permit de mener son plan à bien: impatienté par les objections de son élève, oubliant toute prudence Rogue avait répondu trop vite. Sans relever la tête, elle articula lentement:

«Où est le problème? Mais je ne sais pas. Peut-être dans le fait que vous avez annoncé tout à l'heure que vous ne connaissiez aucun médecin.»

Rogue pâlit brusquement car il venait de comprendre son erreur et où elle venait en venir. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux flamboyaient de rage et de douleur mêlées. D'un ton frémissant de fureur, elle posa:

«Et maintenant professeur, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous saviez que mes parents étaient médecins?

Il réagit très vite en répondant d'un ton impeccablement détaché:

-Le métier de vos parents est inscrit sur le dossier scolaire de chaque élève. Je me suis permis d'y jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir si il y avait des élèves dans cette école dont les parents étaient médecins. Cela m'aurait permis d'avoir accès à ces précieux médicaments.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, gardant les yeux baissés, elle réfléchissait. Finalement, elle releva la tête et déclara calmement au professeur:

-D'accord professeur. Jouons cartes sur table! Si vous voulez que je sois franche avec vous et que nos travaux avancent un minimum, il va falloir être franc avec moi. Mes parents sont morts, annonça-t-elle d'un ton glacé.

-Oh…fit-il un peu désarçonné. Et…depuis quand?

-Peu de temps avant l'attentat perpétré contre l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, susurra-t-elle. Curieux, non?

-Je suppose que je vais devoir répondre à vos questions, grinça-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Vous vous en doutiez? Cingla-t-elle. J'ai le droit de savoir la vérité. J'ai le droit de savoir si mes parents sont morts non pas d'un simple accident, mais d'un ignoble assassinat!

Rogue la regarda attentivement, semblant peser ses mots, avant d'avouer:

-Il y a environ cinq mois, avant l'apparition de la peste, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confié une mission plutôt simple: recenser tous les élèves dont les parents étaient médicomages ou médecins.»

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage, elle eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et dut prendre appui au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son cœur battait douloureusement mais elle était trop choquée pour ressentir du chagrin. Trop furieuse aussi. Relevant la tête, sa rage remonta en elle comme de la bile et elle déversa toute sa rancœur contre cet homme qui avait signé l'arrêt de mort de ses parents:

«Comment…comment avez-vous pu livrer nos parents à ce monstre?

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir que la peste se déclarerait un mois plus tard! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Et combien d'enfant dans ce château sont devenus orphelins cette année pour le seul crime d'avoir des parents médecins ou médicomages? Combien sont-ils? Hurla-t-elle sans tenir compte de son plaidoyer.

-Mais je ne sais pas! Probablement une…une centaine, acheva-t-il l'air honteux.

-Une centaine, répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Écoutez Miss Granger, je ne me doutais absolument pas de ce qui allait suivre. Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais rempli cette mission.

-Ben voyons, cracha-t-elle. Et bientôt, vous allez me sortir que vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres?

-Vous n'êtes qu'une ignorante. On ne refuse pas les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si j'avais dit non, il m'aurait simplement exécuté et aurait ordonné à quelqu'un d'autre de lui faire cette liste. Au final, le résultat aurait été exactement le même, à la seule différence près que vous ne l'auriez jamais su.»

En larmes, elle hocha la tête. Même si elle comprenait mieux les raisons de l'acte de Rogue, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait lui pardonner un jour. Elle posa la dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

«Et…est-ce que c'est lui aussi qui a amené la peste ici, à Poudlard.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache? Soupira-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas un imbécile, manipuler le bacille de la peste comme arme bactériologique est une opération extrêmement périlleuse parce qu'à tout moment cela peut se retourner contre son utilisateur. Et je vois mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres risquer sa vie de cette façon pour éliminer ses ennemis.

-Et s'il avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre?

-Si c'était le cas Miss Granger, il y aurait eu des fuites, croyez-moi. Aucun mangemort n'aurait accepté de sacrifier ses enfants de manière aussi horrible.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

C'était une sale journée pour Neville: le matin, il avait découvert une fillette étendue raide sur le plancher devant la Grande Salle, le midi, il s'était fait harcelé par une bande de Serpentard et pour finir, il s'était disputé avec Ginny parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry tirait une tête de mort chaque foi qu'il la voyait.

Mais plus que tout, Neville souffrait cruellement de l'absence d'une certaine Griffondor chère à son cœur.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans une salle enfouie dans les ténèbres des sous-sols, Harry faisait l'inventaire des sorts qu'il connaissait et de ceux qu'il lui restait à apprendre. Il fut distrait dans sa tâche pas un bruit de trappe: le professeur Rogue descendit la petite échelle et le rejoignit.

«Et bien Mr Potter, où en sommes-nous?

-Alors j'ai réussi à créer cette petite enceinte de transplanage, là: entre ces cinq bornes.

Le professeur s'approcha et regarda l'enceinte en question. Sans fait aucun commentaire, il se détourna et partit vers la sortie. Au moment où il atteignait la trappe, il se retourna et annonça au Griffondor:

«Poursuivez votre travail Mr Potter, agrandissez l'enceinte au maximum, nous aborderons ensuite la deuxième partie du plan.»

Puis il remonta l'escabeau sans un regard derrière lui.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Depuis une heure, Ron délirait. Il ne savait plus si c'était la nuit ou le matin, il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il souffrait de fièvre et de quintes de toux sanguinolentes qui lui arrachaient la gorge et les poumons à chaque fois. Il ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou s'il était conscient, mais cela n'avait désormais plus aucune importance à ses yeux. De toutes manières, il se passerait quelque chose, c'était sûr. Il était en train mourir…enfin!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione se rongeait les ongles, elle-même rongée par tout sorte de sentiments agités. La fureur noire le disputait à la douleur aiguë. Tout cela dans un fond de crainte permanente de s'effondrer en larmes à tout moment. Ses parents avaient été froidement assassinés par les sbires de Voldemort qui avaient osé maquiller leur crime en accident. Elle se sentait presque malade à l'idée que cette ordure de lâcheté ne leur donnait même pas la chance de se venger.

«Encore en train de ronger tes ongles Granger? Tu sais que le stress, ça se soigne?»

Ils étaient dans l'antichambre du laboratoire, Rogue les ayant «éjectés» parce qu'il devait déplacer des mélanges de potion aux propriétés à peu près similaires à celles de la nitroglycérine. Soupirant, Hermione répondit d'un ton agacé:

«C'est bon Malefoy, je ne suis pas stressée, c'est juste…je-j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment.

-Mais c'est bien ça ton problème Granger: tu te fais toujours du souci! Toujours en train de t'inquiéter pour les autres. Déjà rien qu'avec Weasley…

Le sujet Ronald Weasley était encore sensible pour eux deux. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais son regard lançait des éclairs. Peu gêné par la réticence de la fille, Drago continua:

-Et voilà, il suffit que je prononce son nom pour tu te mettes dans des états pas possibles.

Franchement, il faut être sacrément maso pour se faire de la bile pour un type qui t'a traité de cette façon.

-Mais dis donc, de quoi je me mêle? S'écria Hermione. Et puis d'abord, qu'est que tu sais exactement sur la façon dont il m'a traitée?

Rien. Il ne savait rien en réalité. Il avait simplement déduit des choses en observant l'attitude de la jeune fille. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit:

-D'ailleurs Malefoy, puisque nous parlons de Ron, il y a une affaire qui traîne en longueur depuis quelques semaines et que j'aimerais mettre au clair maintenant.

-Quelle affaire?

-Je te parle du jour où nous sommes allés à la Réserve et où j'ai fait un malaise. Ça te revient?

-Euh…vaguement.

-Comme tu le sais, je suis restée inconsciente environ une demi-heure et quand je me suis réveillée, tu m'as ramenée dans ma salle commune. Jusque là, rien d'anormal.

-Bon, viens-en au fait Granger, je déteste les devinettes!

-Que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente?

L'hypocrite se façonna un air savamment surpris:

-Mais…rien. Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé?

-Il s'est produit au moins une chose: Ron était présent sur place, caché derrière une bibliothèque je suppose, et il a vu des choses troublantes. Tu n'as toujours rien à me dire Malefoy?

-Écoute Granger, je ne sais pas ce que Weasley a cru voir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé de nature à t'inquiéter, mentit le Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Ron m'a dit: il t'a vu me caresser alors que je dormais Malefoy.

Exaspéré, Drago nia:

-Weasley a rêvé Granger, maintenant fiche-moi la paix avec cette histoire.

Et comme il s'apprêtait à fuir, Hermione bondit et s'interposa entre lui et la porte. Elle fulminait de rage.

-Oh non! Tu ne fuiras pas cette fois-ci! J'ai droit à des explications, j'exige des explications!

-Tiens donc, c'est nouveau ça! Suffoqua-t-il. Et de quel droit prétends-tu m'interroger?

-Du droit de savoir pourquoi mon meilleur ami m'a traînée plus bas que terre quand je suis revenue au dortoir, riposte-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes encore disputés? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, et j'ai le regret de te dire que c'est de ta faute!

-Ma faute? S'indigna Malefoy. Alors là c'est trop fort! Et en quoi suis-je responsable de vos querelles de ménages, à Weasley et à toi?

-Si on s'est disputé, c'est parce que qu'il t'a vu faire un geste suffisamment choquant pour qu'il s'imagine des trucs et me fasse une scène épouvantable. Alors je répète ma question: qu'est-ce tu m'as fait?

-Rien! Je ne t'ai rien fait et maintenant, laisse-moi passer!» Aboya-t-il.

Là-dessus, il la bouscula et partit dans le bureau sans demander son reste. Poussant un rugissement de fureur, la Griffondor courut à sa poursuite. Elle le rattrapa rapidement dans le bureau et voulut le bloquer en l'attrapant par les épaules. Mais comme elle ne parvenait pas à le retenir, elle attaqua:

«Salaud de menteur! Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça? Par la lâcheté?…Aaargh!»

Malefoy venait de se retourner et l'avait frappée de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, elle releva la tête, folle de rage et pas le moins du monde abattue. Ce fut son erreur. En voyant les yeux pleins de haine de la lionne, il comprit ce qu'elle allait faire. En un éclair, elle fut sur lui et commença le frapper. Mais elle n'était pas de force et il était beaucoup plus entraîné qu'elle.  
Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois l'un sur l'autre, renversant les étagères remplies de bocaux, avant que Malefoy ne reprît le dessus.

Incapable de se maîtriser, il la frappa pour la troisième fois et dut presque l'assommer. Profitant ensuite de son état de choc, il la souleva la jeta presque contre le mur. Il voulait d'une part l'empêcher de gigoter et d'autre part, éviter à tout prix le moindre contact avec les substances visqueuses et douteuse répandues au sol.

Le crâne douloureux d'avoir été cogné plusieurs fois, Hermione ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Haletant pour reprendre son souffle, elle voulut remuer mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose entravait ses membres. Le brouillard qui flottait devant ses yeux se dissipa peu à peu et elle retrouva bientôt ses sens.  
Sa joue lui brûlait toujours, sa tête la lançait terriblement et elle avait mal au dos comme si elle avait reçu un choc violent. Elle vit soudain la figure de Malefoy tout près de la sienne, et comprit que c'était lui qui la retenait prisonnière, faisant barrage de son corps contre le sien.

À la voir ainsi, vulnérable et effrayée, à sa merci et captive entre ses bras, Drago éprouva une sensation de domination très grisante. Laissant de côté la raison pour laquelle il avait dû l'immobiliser, le jeune homme détailla de plus près le visage de sa proie. C'était curieux de constater comme la colère et la peur rendaient ses yeux sombres étincelants, et donnaient une expression farouche à son visage de Diane belliqueuse. Et tandis qu'il contemplait cette femme dont il avait oublié le nom, imperceptiblement, son visage se pencha.

Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, mais elle n'esquissa plus un geste pour se défendre ou pour le repousser. Elle avait tout oublié dès l'instant où les lèvres du garçon s'approchèrent des siennes. Les yeux dans les yeux, il n'étaient séparés que par quelques dizaines de millimètres. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle tiède sur ses lèvres mais elle n'avait pas ouvert les siennes. Prenant les devants, Drago franchit le faible espace qui le séparait de sa bouche aux lignes doucement recourbées comme un bouton de rose, quand soudain…

«Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?»

Malefoy recula d'un coup et la relâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé. Complètement dépassée, Hermione retomba sur ses genoux sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Rogue apparut alors devant eux, blême de fureur. Les deux fautifs se ratatinèrent sous le regard terrible de leur professeur de potions. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'apocalypse…mais en tous cas cela y ressemblait fort!

«Regardez-moi ce désastre: des bocaux renversés, des ingrédients de potions perdus, des élixir qui mijotent depuis six mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous écorcher vifs tous les deux. Allez, foutez-moi le camp! Et plus vite que ça!»

Les deux enfants ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et détalèrent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste. Une fois le tableau bien refermé derrière eux, ils se permirent de reprendre leur souffle et leurs esprits. Malefoy eut même la force de persifler:

«Dis-moi Granger, c'est la grande vocation de ta vie de pourrir la mienne?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire une réponse cinglante mais fut coupée dans son élan par une stridente qui l'appela au loin dans le couloir:

-Hermione! Hermione viens vite, il faut que tu…»

Ginny surgit brusquement devant eux, les yeux exorbités et la respiration haletante. Sa panique était telle, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la présence du Serpentard à côté de Hermione. Peinant à retrouver son souffle, elle s'écria:

«Enfin je te trouve! Je t'ai cherchée partout, heureusement que j'ai pu chiper la carte de Harry

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny? Demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet. Est-ce…est-ce que…?

-C'est Ron…balbutia-t-elle. Il…il…»

Le sang de la Griffondor ne fit qu'un tour. Avant même que Ginny ne pût ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione fonça en direction de l'infirmerie. Ce fut à ce moment que, pressentant que la jeune fille courrait à une mort certaine, Drago hurla d'instinct:

«Hermione non! Attends!»

Mais elle avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se lança à son tour pour la rattraper.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Harry tournait en rond en face de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il vit soudain Hermione jaillir devant lui. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il s'avança vers elle et lui prit doucement les mains en signe de réconfort. Mais elle était trop angoissée pour répondre à ce geste d'amitié. Ginny arriva à son tour, suivie, à la stupéfaction de Harry, de Malefoy. Se tenant juste derrière Hermione, ce dernier la surveillait du coin de l'oeil. D'un ton affolé, elle s'enquit:

«Que se passe-t-il Harry? Où est Ron? Ginny m'a dit qu'il…»

Elle s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase. La seule pensée d'une telle atrocité était insoutenable. Le professeur Rogue apparut brusquement dans toute sa colère, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Accourant auprès de la petite assemblée, il siffla à ses deux assistants:

«Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Vous ne croyez pas avoir assez fait de dégâts pour aujourd'hui? Quand je vous ai dit partir, à aucun moment je n'ai levé l'interdiction d'approcher l'infirmerie. Vous tenez absolument à mourir dans les souffrances ma parole!

-Mais monsieur…tenta Hermione.

-Silence miss Granger! Silence! Mugit-t-il. Je ne veux plus rien entendre et surtout pas vous!»

Elle voulut plaider, mais Ginny l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et une jeune fille l'air épuisé, parut sur le seuil. Elle sembla étonnée quand elle vit tout ce monde devant elle, puis elle s'adressa au seul adulte présent:

«Professeur Rogue? Peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de cas comme celui-là: il n'a pas de bubons mais il transpire abondamment, délire de fièvre et quand il tousse, il crache du sang. Est-ce que c'est toujours la peste?

-Oh oui, j'en ai peur, murmura-t-il.

-La peste pulmonaire! S'exclama Malefoy

-Quoi? Hurla Hermione.

Il y avait un tel accent d'hystérie dans sa voix que Harry et Ginny en furent terrifiés.

-C'est ce que je craignais par dessus tout, soupira Rogue. Retournez immédiatement dans les cachots tous les deux.

-Non! Protesta Hermione. Non, ce n'est pas possible, il faut faire quelque chose. Laissez-moi passer! Ron!»

Elle voulut se précipiter à l'intérieur, mais Malefoy fut plus rapide. Il lui ceintura aussitôt la taille de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Pétrifiés, ni Ginny ni Harry n'osaient émettre le moindre mouvement, ignorant ce qu'était la peste pulmonaire et le danger mortel qu'elle représentait. Elle se débattit alors comme une diablesse avec l'énergie du désespoir.

«Lâche-moi Malefoy! Ron! Ron!

-Ça suffit Granger! Cracha-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien. Tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi? C'est la peste pulmonaire, la pire de toutes! Si tu entres, c'est la mort!

-Je veux le voir! J'ai le droit…Harry! Supplia-t-elle.

Mais à sa grande horreur, le Griffondor détourna les yeux et répondit du bout des lèvres:

«Il a raison Hermione. C'est trop dangereux…et plus que jamais nous avons besoin de toi.

La jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Harry savait! Il était au courant de leur projet clandestin. Mais avant qu'elle ne put réagir, Rogue pria d'un ton méprisant:

-Mr Malefoy, auriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de ramener Miss Granger là où elle doit être.

Hors de ses gonds, celle-ci vociféra:

-Qui êtes-vous pour décider de ce que je dois faire et où je dois être? Espèce de…espèce de meurtrier!

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Granger! Tonna Malefoy. Si tu continues tes jérémiades, je te jette le sort du saucisson.

Mais cette fois, ce fut Harry qui vit rouge.

-Ose seulement lever la baguette contre elle Malefoy, et je te donnerais un aperçu de l'enfer!»

Ils dégainèrent presque simultanément. Comprenant que la situation allait dégénérer et avant que

Rogue ne put mettre son grain de sel, Hermione se plaça entre les deux belligérants qu'elle tenta de maintenir à distance l'un de l'autre, les bras tendus. Comme aucun d'eux n'osait entamer les hostilités de peur de la blesser, ce fut elle qui donna le ton:

«Stop! C'est bon, j'ai compris. J'accepte de partir mais pour l'amour du ciel, rangez vos baguettes et calmez-vous!

-Exécution», appuya Rogue.

Renfrognés, ils obéirent de mauvaise grâce. Mais Hermione se sentait désespérée, elle ne parvenait pas à se résigner de partir. Ron allait mourir…et elle ne s'était toujours pas réconciliée avec lui. C'était trop ridicule! Maudissant sa stupidité et son orgueil, elle ne se rendit pas compte que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Tournant son visage ruisselant vers Harry, elle demanda d'un ton implorant:

«Harry, je…je t'en prie. Si tu vois Ron, si tu peux lui parler avant…avant qu'il…

Elle s'étouffa dans un sanglot, mais continua courageusement:

-Dis-lui que je lui demande pardon pour…pour tout: les insultes, les disputes, ma froideur, tout! Dis-lui aussi que ce n'est pas vrai…que…

-Granger! Appela Malefoy d'un ton ennuyé.

-Une minute! Supplia-t-elle tandis que Ginny jetait un regard assassin au Serpentard. Ce n'est pas vrai, reprit-elle, c'était moi le monstre, moi qui ai été injuste. Ce n'était pas un égoïste, ni un sans-cœur. Au contraire, c'est l'homme le plus généreux et le plus courageux que j'ai connu. Et moi…

-Granger, insista l'odieux garçon.

-Laisse-la parler! Intervint Ginny d'un ton mauvais.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je lui demande encore mille fois pardon. Tu lui diras, si tu peux? Tu le feras?

-Oui, c'est promis, déclara Harry avec émotion.

-Non Harry, objecta Ginny, c'est trop dangereux.

-Tiens ? Ma santé te préoccupe donc ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Ne sois pas amer! Protesta-t-elle. Je me fais vraiment du souci pour toi.

-Ton copain aussi je suppose, déclara-t-il avec cynisme.

Suffoquée, elle le regarda, l'air sincèrement blessé. Mais avant qu'elle ne put se récrier, Rogue siffla:

-Suffit Mr Potter. Siffla Rogue. Miss Weasley a raison: vous non plus, vous ne devez surtout pas vous approcher de cet endroit. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à voir mes efforts réduits à néant par votre stupidité légendaire.

Et tandis que Harry s'apprêtait à argumenter, Malefoy annonça d'un ton exagérément fort:

-Allez Granger, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant.»

Mais comme celle-ci ne bougeait pas, il vint lui-même l'entraîner par le bras. Perdue dans un monde de douleurs, elle émit une faible résistance, mais il ne l'en retint que plus fermement. Distraite, Ginny observa d'un regard étonné les deux ennemis disparaître. Son œil perçant notait des détails pour le moins troublants: le bras du jeune homme épousant la taille d'Hermione et la main de cette dernière accrochant inconsciemment son épaule.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Si la jeune fille ne le lui avait pas précisé, Ginny n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître son frère tant sa transformation avait été radicale. Squelettique, blême, ses yeux lui mangeaient presque la moitié du visage et ses cheveux, autrefois si vifs, avaient perdu tout leur éclat et reposaient, ternes, sur l'oreiller blanc. Toutefois à son approche, la manière dont il leva les yeux et la regarda convainquit Ginny que c'était bien Ron, son grand frère. Mourant.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ginny se sentit totalement démunie, faible et inutile. Elle s'était déjà bien sûr trouvée face à la mort, mais cela s'était passé très vite, et à moitié dans son inconscient, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas pu vraiment se rendre compte pleinement du danger. Là, elle allait devoir assister jusqu'au bout à l'agonie lente et inéluctable de son frère tout en se sachant parfaitement impuissante. C'était…c'était…Ginny ne trouvait même plus de mot pour exprimer ça.

Mû par un regain soudain d'énergie, d'un souffle désespéré, le malade se redressa un peu et parvint à haleter:

«Ginny…tu es là…tu es venue!

Péniblement surprise par sa voix rauque, sa sœur répondit, la gorge serrée:

-Oui Ron, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné, tu le sais bien.

Le pauvre Ron souriait, comme illuminé, l'air d'un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël. Puis sans préavis, il s'assombrit et coassa:

-Et…Harry…Hermione…?

Affreusement coupable, Ginny lui avoua tout franchement:

-Je…je te jure qu'ils voulaient venir. Tous les deux. Cela a même failli tourner à la bagarre: Rogue les a empêchés d'entrer…par crainte de la contagion.

Elle détourna aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas voir l'expression que Ron aborderait à ces mots cruels. Puis, pour se rattraper, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

-Mais…avant de partir, ils m'ont chacun chargée de te transmettre un message.»

Il leva avidement la tête, et Ginny sentit ses larmes couler tant ce spectacle lui déchirait le cœur. Hoquetant pitoyablement, elle se lança. Elle répéta mot pour mot les dernières paroles de Harry et de Hermione pour leur ami. Celui-ci écoutait sans rien dire, recueilli et épuisé. Bien qu'il prononça pas un mot, elle voyait qu'il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, alors elle se hâta, de peur de terminer trop tard. À la fin, il parut apaisé, confiant. D'un ton plein de douceur, il dit à Ginny:

«Moi aussi je les aime Ginny. Et je regrette que les choses aient tourné si mal. Je ne parle pas de ma…de ce qui va arriver, mais du fait qu'on se soit séparé bien avant…et dans d'aussi tristes conditions. Au fond, c'est Hermione qui avait raison, je ne suis qu'un égoïste…

-Non, c'est faux! S'insurgea Ginny. Tu as été le premier à te rendre auprès des malades. Tu t'es battu pour les sauver sans jamais faiblir.

-Batailles perdues d'avance, fit-il remarquer avec amertume.

-N'empêche, tu ne les a jamais abandonné! Contra-t-elle. Tu les a tous accompagnés jusqu'au bout. Tu t'es donné de tout ton être pour rendre leur mort moins pénible. Ce que tu as fait, même les anges ne l'auraient pas fait.»

Ron eut alors un petit rire hystérique, puis toussa et cracha sous les yeux effrayés de Ginny. Dans le vague espoir de l'apaiser, elle tenta de soulever son oreiller, mais il la repoussa. Consternée, elle n'osa plus faire un geste, attendant simplement qu'il aille mieux. Enfin, les quintes de toux s'espacèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent complètement. De façon inattendue, Ron demanda d'un ton ironique:

«Dis-moi Ginny…à ton avis, pourquoi les anges ne peuvent-ils pas aimer?

La jeune fille s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça.

-Quoi? Balbutia-t-elle, inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

-Je le sais moi, ricana-t-il, j'ai compris depuis longtemps…

Délirait-il? Ginny fut contente qu'il se tût. Mais au moment où elle croyait qu'il s'était endormi, il redressa la tête, paraissant retrouver ses esprits, et demanda d'un ton rocailleux:

-Tu veux bien aller me chercher de l'eau s'il-te-plaît? J'ai soif.»

Soupirant, elle négligea d'utiliser sa baguette, se leva et partit vers l'ancien bureau de l'infirmière, là où étaient rangés toutes les potions médicinales, les gobelets et les habits de rechange. Elle remplit machinalement un verre puis retourna auprès de son frère. Allongé sur le flanc, il lui tournait le dos. Gentiment, elle posa son verre sur le rebord de fenêtre, elle s'approcha de Ron et posa une main sur son épaule.

«Ron, je t'ai rapporté…»

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Ron retomba sur le dos, inerte; un drôle de petit sourire tordait son visage émacié. Sous le choc, elle se rejeta en arrière et le regarda, stupide. Bien qu'elle sût très bien comment cela se terminerait, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça aille aussi vite. Ron l'avait éloignée _in extremis_ parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle assistât à son dernier soupir. Jusqu'au bout il avait voulu la protéger, lui épargner ce moment terrible. Car telle avait été sa vie: protéger. Protéger ceux qu'il aimait à tout prix et cela, sans la moindre parcelle d'égoïsme.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans cette histoire, ce n'est ni Hermione, ni Harry qui ont le beau rôle. Ron est incontestablement mon personnage préféré.  
Il est le plus généreux et le plus courageux des trois, et aussi le plus malheureux. Il est seul, toujours seul, abandonné par ses amis.  
Il meurt seul également et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'a perdu la pureté de son âme: au contraire, la peste l'a grandit et magnifié en profondeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à devenir un ange.

Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, je serais ravie de connaître votre point de vue.

B!zz et bon dimanche


	13. Fin Janvier ou la fusion des antithèses

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **Après une agonie de plusieurs mois, Ron meurt dans la solitude la plus complète. Rongés par le remords et le désespoir, Harry et Hermione plongent chacun de leur côté, cherchant le réconfort dans leur propre perte…à moins que ce ne soit leur salut.

**Parole de l'auteur:** Ceci est un chapitre qui m'a coûté plusieurs heures de travail et que je suis toujours en train de mettre à jour, modifiant quelques phrases ici et là. On va bien voir ce que ça donne, j'espère que qu'il plaira dans tous les cas. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Remerciements à:**

**Apolline: **Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Mia 2505:** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant. Bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 13: Fin janvier ou la fusion des antithèses

**Fusion des antithèses:** «N'aie pas peur, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.» _Révélation_ Stephenie Meyer

«…Un Serpentard? Mais quelle horreur!…la Sang-de-Bourbe?…Je suis désolée…j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir t'aimer…Je ne lâcherai pas prise…embrasse-moi…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la mort de Ron, le professeur Rogue constata avec satisfaction que sa préparation était terminée. Après avoir essuyé une nouvelle dispute entre ses deux subordonnés qui, comme de coutume, avait failli tourner à la tragédie sanglante, il avait décidé qu'il en avait plus que marre et qu'il était grand temps d'entrer en action. Et chez Serverus Rogue, «action» rimait toujours avec «potions» (plus ou moins légales selon son humeur du moment).

Pour ces deux là, il avait choisi l'envoûtement idéal: un mélange à base de mandragore, plante dont la principale propriété était de délier les langues des esprits faibles. Bien entendu, ni Granger, ni Drago n'en étaient, c'est pourquoi Rogue avait dû rajouter quelques ingrédients spécifiques pour multiplier l'efficacité du breuvage.

Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un veritaserum puisqu'ils posséderaient encore la liberté de se taire s'ils le désiraient. Plus exactement, c'était une potion qui pousserait les deux individus à s'ouvrir plus spontanément l'un à l'autre en exacerbant leurs sentiments profonds. Sans révéler obligatoirement leurs secrets, ils parleraient plus librement, comme de vieux amis, et libérés des différents blocages (conscients ou inconscients) de leur esprit.

Restait maintenant à leur faire avaler la mixture sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Mais pour cela, Rogue avait sa petite idée.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Maussade comme tous les matins depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, Hermione s'attabla sans rien manger. La veille, elle s'était de nouveau disputée avec Malefoy, enfin…dire qu'ils s'étaient littéralement hurlés dessus avant de se jeter à la gorge était plus exacte. La jeune fille soupira. Elle était incapable de se souvenir à propos de quoi ils avaient commencé à se prendre la tête : tous deux se trouvaient dans un tel état d'énervement qu'ils avaient oublié l'origine de la querelle.

Naturellement Rogue avait rappliqué dès les premiers cris et cette fois-là, Hermione avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée. En y repensant, elle était surprise du sang-froid dont le maître des potions avait fait preuve, car elle se doutait bien qu'à eux deux, Malefoy et elle devaient être insupportables avec leurs disputes incessantes. Il s'était borné à leur interdire l'accès au laboratoire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Comme il était loin, le Noël enchanté et un peu irréel qu'ils avaient partagé.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur un Malefoy plus que grognon, elle ne releva même pas la tête. Il s'installa à table avec fracas, dans le but évident de la provoquer mais elle n'entra pas dans son jeu: Rogue leur avait promit la porte à la prochaine dispute, si moindre fût-elle. Et comme il continuait son manège en se servant bruyamment en café, elle décida de s'occuper au moins les mains pour ne plus faire attention à lui.

Se servant généreusement en thé comme d'habitude (en ce moment, c'était la seule boisson qu'elle supportait), elle souffla dessus pour refroidir. Reposant la théière, elle prit sa tasse et la but d'une rasade. Elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le liquide au goût un peu écœurant couler dans sa gorge, Dobby avait eu la main lourde sur le sucre ce matin. Elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde que cet excès inhabituel pouvait masquer le goût d'une tout autre mixture qui n'avait certainement pas sa place dans son thé.

De son côté, sans méfiance, Drago but à son tour jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son café dont le goût fortement relevé suffisait à annihiler celui de la mandragore.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Deux heures plus tard_

Hermione s'était décidée. Marchant à grands pas vers la chambre double, elle avait décidée que l'heure était venue de régler ses comptes. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et clama d'un ton dur:

«Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle!»

Celui-ci releva les yeux de son magazine et parut nullement surpris de cette interruption, ni même froissé de l'impolitesse de la jeune fille. Cela lui semblait naturel, comme si cette apparition avait un but précis. Comme si il n'avait fait que l'attendre. Toutefois, il ne se leva pas et répondit sur le même ton:

«Si c'est pour encore me parler de cette histoire de la bibliothèque, passe ton chemin Granger.

-Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça mais de tout autre chose, rétorqua-t-elle. Une affaire bien plus grave et plus urgente à régler. Alors est-ce que tu viens?»

Curieux malgré tout, il se leva et tous deux partirent dans la pièce à côté. Hermione s'installa sur une chaise en face du feu et Drago fit de même en face d'elle. Tous se regardaient bien en face mais sans trop d'animosité, la potion ayant dissous leurs sentiments les plus négatifs. Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence en premier:

«Et bien je t'écoute.

Prenant une inspiration, Hermione:

-J'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal pour que tu me traites de cette façon.

Drago s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Interloqué, il ne put répondre sur le coup et elle continua:

-Au début de notre cohabitation, tu es devenu presque amical. Et puis d'un seul coup, précisément après l'épisode de la bibliothèque, tu te mets à me fuir comme la peste. Ensuite, tu te civilises un peu à Noël, mais à peine la fête terminée, tu régresses et tout recommence comme avant, et en pire!

-Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?» S'étonna-t-il.

Effectivement, habitué au sang-froid infaillible dont la jeune fille faisait preuve dans les pires situations, Drago avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait brusquement dans tous ses états pour si peu de chose. En fait, le feu couvait déjà depuis bien longtemps chez Hermione. L'incompréhension et la souffrance, chaque fois qu'il la blessait, avaient distillé peu à peu leur venin corrosif dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Aujourd'hui, aiguillonné par la mandragore, tout ce quelle avait contenu en elle d'amertume, de souffrance et de colère, explosa :

«Je veux savoir pourquoi tu te comportes de cette façon! Hurla-t-elle presque. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tes sautes d'humeur. Si tu me détestes, dis-le moi une fois pour toutes qu'on en finisse et je te laisserai tranquille!

Choqué, il se leva et protesta vertement:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne te déteste pas!

-Tu ne me détestes pas? Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as été aussi odieux lors de la mort de Ron, et même après?

Au fur et à mesure que l'avalanche retombait sur lui, le pauvre Drago suivait de moins en moins cette fureur un peu absurde. Enfin, il répondit d'une voix sourde:

-Mais…c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu tombes malade. Si tu étais entrée, tu serais morte au bout de quelques heures.

-Ça t'obligeait vraiment à te montrer aussi infect? Siffla-t-elle. Dis-moi la vérité, et plus de cachotteries.»

Malefoy rougit, mais il n'osait répliquer sèchement à l'insupportable Griffondor, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient d'être dans son tort d'une part, et d'autre part parce qu'il était incapable de s'énerver en la voyant si belle dans sa colère. Alors, ravalant son orgueil, il fit une tentative de s'expliquer:

«Je t'assure que je ne déteste pas. C'est juste…que…

-Quoi?

-Je ne comprends pas que tu sois capable de te mettre en danger pour…pour lui. Ça me dépasse. Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver qui…qui justifie un tel…? Ce n'est même pas un sacrifice, c'est du _gâchis!»_

Il y avait tant de dégoût dans le dernier mot qu'il avait craché que Hermione eut soudain un doute. Rembobinant le discours dans sa tête, elle le refit passer lentement, cherchant à saisir l'insaisissable. Et puis soudain, le déclic se fit dans sa tête alors elle sentit son énervement dégonfler d'un seul coup. D'un ton sidéré, elle risqua:

«Ne me dis pas que…que tu es jaloux!

Son silence et ses yeux étincelant de défi étaient en soi des aveux criants. Mais l'idée de se moquer de lui ne lui effleura pas un instant l'esprit: le choc de la surprise était trop fort et de plus, elle avait encore des questions plein la tête.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es jaloux? Osa-t-elle encore prudemment. Est-ce que tu…tu m'aimes un peu?»

Embarrassé, il plongea une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne savait par où commencer. En comme le silence se prolongeait, Hermione sentit le découragement la gagner. Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas enclin à répondre, elle soupira et s'apprêta à repartir, résignée. Mais il s'en aperçut aussitôt. Alors, la potion aidant, il envoya au diable tous ses beaux principes et admit enfin que désormais, tout ce qui comptait, c'était elle.

«Non attends Granger. Ne t'en vas pas. C'est vrai, je crois…que je t'aime…bien.

Et il arriva une chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire: elle sourit, d'un lumineux sourire. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il avait le bon choix. Encouragé, il poursuivit fébrilement:

-C'est vrai, je ne te déteste pas. Mais quand je t'ai vue avec Weasley, quand j'ai vu dans quel état il était capable de te mettre, ça m'a rendu furieux. Toi si forte, tu lui laissais le pouvoir te briser en mille morceaux autant que ça lui chantait. Ça m'a déçu._ Tu_ m'as déçu.

-C'était mon ami Malefoy, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Mon meilleur ami au même titre que Harry. Rien de plus. Je le connais depuis…depuis que je suis petite, c'était un frère pour moi…même beaucoup plus fort qu'un frère. Et il est mort, ajouta-t-elle le cœur serré.

-Je suis désolé Granger. Je ne savais pas.

-Et moi non plus, je ne savais pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Hermione rougit brusquement:

-Quand je pense à la façon dont je te harcelais…j'ai dû être infernale, je te demande pardon.

Aussitôt, il se chargea de la détromper:

-Mais non voyons. C'est toi qui avais raison: j'aurais dû t'écouter plus tôt et répondre à tes questions.

Il soupira. Il savait bien que s'il voulait que les choses avancent entre eux, il allait devoir être sincère. Il se décida enfin à annoncer:

-Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu as fait un malaise dans la Réserve.

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt grand ses oreilles.

-Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre, sinon je m'arrête là et on en parlera plus.

Elle hocha la tête, impatiente comme elle était, elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi.

-Le malaise que tu as fait ce jour-là était de mon fait: c'est moi qui ai versé une potion de sommeil dans ton petit déjeuner le matin-même.

-Tu m'as droguée? Dit-elle abasourdie. Mais pourquoi?

-À cette époque, je refusais encore d'admettre tous ces changements: le fait que je te…t'appréciais de plus en plus. Alors j'ai voulu…faire quelque chose de très stupide, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre, mon…attachement était trop fort. Je m'en félicite aujourd'hui car…c'était vraiment stupide de ma part…de penser que j'aurais été capable de vivre avec ça sur le cœur.

Elle se taisait, attentive. Alors il avoua à mi-voix:

-J'ai voulu t'assassiner…pendant ton sommeil.

Horrifiée, elle fit un pas en arrière et le regarda de ses yeux horrifiés:

-Tu as voulu faire quoi? Mais enfin à quoi tu pensais quand tu…?

-À rien, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. J'étais fou, je…je n'admettais pas…je voulais nier…ce que je ressentais. Non, n'aie pas peur! C'est fini maintenant. Ce temps-là est révolu. Je ne te veux aucun mal. J'en serais incapable, acheva-t-il d'une voix brisée.»

Cependant, elle ne resta pas choquée bien longtemps par cet aveu extraordinaire. Bizarrement, elle ne sentait pas non plus indignée. Il voulu la tuer, soit! Mais premièrement il ne l'avait pas fait, et deuxièmement, il était évident qu'aujourd'hui, il s'en repentait plus que tout. Hermione devinait peu à peu ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir commettre un tel geste. Elle parla plus pour elle-même que pour lui, mais il l'entendit distinctement:

«C'est la fièvre de possession. Comme ton esprit refuse ce que ton corps réclame, celui-ci demeure frustré, alors il se venge en te faisant comporter comme un sauvage. Ce que tu ne peux pas, ou ne veux pas exprimer consciemment par des mots, l'inconscient, lui, l'exprimera à travers le corps par son propre langage: des gestes, des signes, des attitudes.»

Drago fut soufflé: à peu de chose près, elle venait de tenir le même discours que Pansy il y a plus d'un mois. Deux pensées qui concordent. Se pourrait-il qu'elles eussent raison toutes les deux? Il préféra prendre la chose avec humour. D'un ton léger, il demanda:

«Très bien alors. Psychomage Granger, quel remède me prescrivez-vous de prendre?

Elle releva la tête et répondit d'un ton amusé:

-Mon remède, le voici Mr Malefoy: vous devez exprimer à voix haute les sentiments qui tourmentent votre esprit. Alors les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-même.

Il parut déçu.

-Je pensais à une autre voie de guérison, dit-il d'un ton faussement désappointé.

-Laquelle?

Il pointa sa baguette vers sa chaise et la métamorphosa en sofa. Puis, se retournant vers elle qui le regardait avec perplexité, il tendit galamment son bras vers le divan improvisé:

-Mademoiselle, invita-t-il en français, si vous voulez me faire l'honneur.

Se prêtant au jeu, elle se leva, mima une révérence et s'assit à la place indiquée. Le temps seulement de tourner la tête, il était déjà à côté d'elle. Alors, d'un ton mutin, elle le taquina:

-Alors à ce qu'il paraît qu'après avoir manquer de me tuer, tu as essayé d'attenter à ma vertu.

Il bougonna:

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir passé une main sur ton visage, mais ce n'était pas ma faute! Il y avait une mèche importune devant tes yeux.»

Elle éclata de rire. À présent, elle se sentait mieux, il avait été honnête avec elle, cela compensait tout le reste. La potion y était pour beaucoup dans sa joie, car elle reléguait d'autres problèmes à l'arrière-plan. Hermione avait l'impression que tout s'arrangeait. Alors elle poursuivit d'un ton guilleret:

«Une mèche devant les yeux? Eh quoi! Serais-tu jaloux de notre relation intime entre la mèche et moi.

Ravi qu'elle le prenne aussi bien, il se laissa emporter par l'enthousiasme:

-Exactement: non contente d'occuper la meilleure place, elle me cachait la vue enchanteresse de ton visage endormi.»

Elle demeura sceptique. Était-il flatteur ou sincère? Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour l'interroger du regard, elle fut troublée par l'expression avec laquelle il la dévisageait. Et pour la première fois, elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en réalité: qu'il était un homme, un prédateur, et elle une femme, sa proie naturelle. Elle frémit à cet instant en songeant aux pensées incongrues qui envahirent son imagination toujours en éveil.

Pour oublier sa gêne, elle lui sourit timidement. Avait-il sentit sa gêne irraisonnée? La tension animale qui pulsait dans l'air et dans leurs veines? Il parut se reprendre et, comme pour la rassurer, il lui sourit d'un air tout à fait pacifique. Puis soudain, il se redressa sans prévenir, la faisant sursauter. Il fit remarquer d'une voix malicieuse:

«Au fait Granger, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Quelle question? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je t'ai demandé pour tu t'énervais tout-à-l'heure, tu te souviens?

-Euh…oh ça! Fit-elle un peu gênée. Je t'ai dis que c'était parce que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi froid avec moi.

-D'accord Granger, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu: je veux savoir pourquoi tu y tenais absolument, au point de t'emporter de cette façon.

Ce fut son tour d'être embarrassée. Elle bégaya:

-Mais…parce que…en fait…

-Oui, encouragea-t-il d'un ton suave.

Et comme elle rougissait, il s'exclama d'un ton ton triomphant:

-Aha! Ton corps t'a trahie: il a parlé pour toi, le seul remède Miss Granger, c'est d'exprimer à voix haute les sentiments qui tourmentent ton esprit.»

Il se rassit sur le divan, et, voyant qu'elle semblait vexée de s'être laissée prendre en défaut par ses propres paroles, il entoura ses épaules de son bras et voulut l'attirer contre lui. Mais, se sentant d'humeur rebelle, elle résista à la pression et se pencha vers l'arrière. Mauvaise idée!

Car il en profita tout de suite pour faire le chemin inverse, c'est-à-dire la basculer sur le divan et s'allonger sur elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de protestation. Ayant gardé de mauvais souvenirs de ce genre de rapports avec lui, elle voulut se dégager, mais son air rieur la rassura un peu. Positionné à demi sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser , une main glissant dans ses ses cheveux et l'autre palpant sans gêne son ventre, il se pencha et chuchota malicieusement à son oreille:

«Allez Granger, dis-le ce mot qui t'enflamme tout le corps…

Il balaya d'un regard prédateur le corps agité de frissons sa captive.

-…qui incendie tes joues…

Il posa un léger baiser sur chacune de ses joues cramoisies.

-…qui te brûle les lèvres…

Sa bouche frôla avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres gonflées et sensibles. Perdue dans un monde de sensations et d'érotisme, Hermione avait oublié où elle se trouvait. Comme une rose qui ouvre ses pétales sous l'effet de la caresse du soleil, la jeune fille écarta légèrement ses lèvres gorgées de sang. Sa langue goûta l'haleine tiède du garçon. Relevant légèrement la tête, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement…et ce n'était certainement ni le froid, ni la peur. Alors, d'un ton rauque, sa bouche quasiment sur la sienne, il acheva:

-…qui t'écorche la langue.»

Sans détacher son regard du sien, il approcha son visage avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il prit son temps, jouant avec leurs nerfs déjà en feu. Ses lèvres étaient douces, il ne se lassait pas de les effleurer par à-coups, savourant ce contact intime et grisant.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux. Au moment où elle sentit la lèvres de Malefoy s'entrouvrir, son souffle brûlant lui chatouillant la peau, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus reculer. Eût-elle la possibilité, l'aurait-elle voulu? Répondant inconsciemment à son désir, il s'apprêta sceller leurs lèvres pour de bon…

…lorsque soudain…

«Qu'est-ce que…?

Ayant l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue derrière la tête, il fit brusquement un bond en arrière, se rattrapant heureusement au sol grâce à ses réflexes de Quidditch. Hermione le fixait d'un air furieux.

Les effets de la potion étaient terminés.

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu fabriques Malefoy?

-Ce que je fabriques? Reprit-il d'un ton glacial. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, toi qui m'a drogué!

-Moi? Cracha-t-elle. C'est trop fort! C'est toi qui a voulu m'embrasser.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais fait en temps normal! Toi en revanche tu n'avais pas l'air totalement contre.

-Je ne me serais jamais laissée faire en temps normal!

-Bon, alors on a sans doute été envoûtés tous les deux peut-être, supposa-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. C'est plutôt toi le maître dans ce domaine, alors si tu t'es trompé de gobelet en versant la potion, là ça devient vraiment inquiétant.

Comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion, il eut la prudence de ne pas insister. Puis soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire: «potions? Mais oui bien sûr!». Comprenant la vérité, il déclara d'un ton abasourdi:

-C'est Rogue qui nous a ensorcelés.

-Rogue? Répéta-t-elle en le fixant avec des yeux surpris. Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça?

-C'est évident: pour nous punir de nos engueulades et se venger de ce qu'on lui a gâché des ingrédients précieux. Ah, tu peux être fière de toi!

-Ça, c'est un peu fort de café, grinça-t-elle. Ta mauvaise foi bat tous les records décidément.

Il ne releva pas la remarque. Mais soudain, tout ce qu'ils venaient de se dire lui revint en mémoire et il se prit la tête entre les mains:

-Quand je pense à toutes les bêtise que je t'ai dites tout-à-l'heure. Je te préviens, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. Tu n'as pas intérêt à répéter ça à qui que ce soit.

Blessée intérieurement par son mépris, elle lui répondit d'un ton beaucoup plus calme:

-Le marché est réciproque Malefoy, si cela peut te rassurer.»

Elle commençait à être lasse de tout cela et ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Que faisait-elle dans les bras de Malefoy? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé? Tant de questions. Elle ressentit soudain le besoin de parler à quelqu'un: Ginny! Elle saurait la conseiller, elle en était sûre. D'une voix éteinte, elle le prévint:

«Je dois y aller Malefoy. J'ai des choses à faire.»

Mais il l'ignora superbement. Alors elle sentit brusquement les larmes lui remonter aux paupières et elle s'enfuit sans attendre pour qu'il ne la vît pas pleurer.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de consoler son amie, laquelle lui était revenue en larmes entre ses bras. Bien que la jeune ne comprît pas tout le sens de ce désespoir chez Hermione, elle lui tapota le dos et murmurait des paroles encourageantes. Sa patience paya au bout du compte: une fois le plus gros de la tempête passé, elle prit son amie par les épaules et lui demanda:

«Bon, et si tu m'expliquais la raison de ce gros chagrin?

La désespérée renifla, étouffa un sanglot, puis commença d'un ton haché:

-Excuse-moi Ginny, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tous mes problèmes. Je sais que c'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour tout le monde, surtout depuis que…bref, j'ai déjà trop abusé…

-Jamais de la vie! S'écria-t-elle avec fougue. J'en ai assez de te voir dépérir à petits feux. Parle maintenant! Je ne te laisserai pas repartir avant que nous ayons discuté un peu. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

-C'est…compliqué, lâcha Hermione à bout de souffle.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu es là, non? Répliqua-t-elle doucement. Tu n'as rien à craindre Hermione. Je ne me permettrais jamais de te juger, je tiens trop à toi pour ça.»

La plus âgée sentit la culpabilité s'infiltrer en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait ces paroles réconfortantes. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien à l'âme, une présence amicale, une personne sur qui on peut toujours compter. Elle s'en voulut de les avoir délaissés pendant si longtemps, c'était en grande partie à cause de cela que Ron était mort. Prenant une inspiration pour ne plus penser à ce mauvais souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire, elle se lança dans sa confession. Elle lui raconta à peu près tout, sauf l'épisode où il avait voulu la tuer ainsi que l'identité de l'homme qui la hantait. Ginny écouta sans rien dire, hochant la tête de temps à autre mais resta silencieuse jusqu'au bout. À la fin, elle soupira:

«Dans tout le récit que m'as conté, pas une fois tu n'as pas dit son nom Hermione. C'est un peu gênant pour comprendre.

-C'est que…c'est assez gênant pour moi, se justifia-t-elle maladroitement.

Ginny lui jeta un regard perçant, puis déclara d'un ton sans dureté, comme un simple constat:

-C'est Malefoy, n'est-ce pas.

Trop épuisée pour s'empêtrer dans des mensonges ou des refus, elle confirma dans un souffle:

-Oui, c'est lui.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'air profondément abattu, elle demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qui te déprime le plus? Le fait de ressentir quelque chose de fort pour lui? Ou bien le fait qu'il te rejette continuellement?

-J-je ne sais pas Ginny. Je ne suis même pas sûre de ressentir quelque chose pour lui.

-Détrompe-toi, tu le sais parfaitement! Tu refuses juste de l'admettre. C'est tout.

-C'est tout? Releva Hermione d'une voix blanche. Tu crois que c'est tout? Mais dis-moi je trouve que tu réagis plutôt bizarrement, non? On parle quand même de l'homme qui a pourri mon existence, et la tienne aussi accessoirement. Sans compter bien sûr son comportement odieux lors de la mort de ton frère.»

Aussitôt, Hermione s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça. Les yeux de Ginny se voilèrent, mais elle se reprit. Elle avait pleuré la mort de Ron pendant des jours et savait très bien que ni Harry ni Hermione ne se pardonneraient jamais de n'être pas resté à ses côtés lors de ses derniers moments. Elle savait aussi à quel point son amie se détestait de ne pas s'être réconciliée avec lui à temps. De son côté, Ginny n'en voulait pas à Hermione, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. En dépit de la haine froide qu'elle vouait à Malefoy, elle était prête à fermer les yeux pour le bien de son amie. Car tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était qu'elle ne répétât surtout pas la même erreur qu'avec Ron. Les chances qu'elle s'en relevât étaient beaucoup trop minces.

Prenant une inspiration, elle revint à la réalité et confia à son amie d'un ton rêveur:

«En fait, c'est parce que je sors avec Blaise Zabini.

Dire que sa compagne était sous le choc eût été un euphémisme.

-Écoute, je te raconterai tout ça une autre fois, promit-elle. Pour l'instant, il s'agit de toi. Il faut tu acceptes que tu éprouves des sentiments pour lui. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Aussi simple que ça? S'étrangla Hermione. Je vais te dire moi, ce qui est simple: je le déteste, il me déteste, point barre. De plus, je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler sa réputation. Je ne deviendrai pas une de ces quiches sans cervelles qui se pâment entre ses bras. Non! Non! Tout, mais pas ça. Pas cet abaissement!

-Je pensais exactement comme toi au début, répliqua Ginny. Un Serpentard? Mais quelle horreur! Et à partir du moment où j'ai arrêté de me mentir à moi-même, les choses se sont arrangées d'elles-même. Tu devrais parfois arrêter de réfléchir et ne plus te poser de questions, autrement tu ne bougeras jamais.

-Mais bien sûr! Persiffla Hermione. Arrêter de réfléchir? Ben voyons! Courrons joyeusement à l'aveuglette, tête baissée et droit dans le jeu des hommes…jusqu'au matin où on se réveille dans un lit défait, la chambre vidée de ses affaires et le copain parti pour toujours au diable vauvert.

-Mais où vas-tu pêcher toutes ces bêtises? La gourmanda Ginny. J'ai vu la manière dont il te tenait l'autre jour; la façon dont il te regardait! Il est fou de toi Hermione, même s'il ne le sait pas, il t'adore littéralement.

-Non! Non! S'obstina Hermione en secouant la tête, butée.

-Tu as peur! Accusa la plus jeune. Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ta chance? Rien que pour te distraire ou…au moins pour essayer! Au fond qu'est-ce que tu risques? Rien. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour toi-même, puisque tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Mais bien sûr que si justement, espèce d'idiote! S'énerva Hermione. Je…oh Ginny je…je suis tellement désolée, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, je te demande pardon.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione, la rassura-t-elle avec douceur. C'est de ma faute, entièrement. C'est moi qui t'ai provoquée un peu rudement et je l'ai bien cherché. Mais en même temps, j'ai entendu ce que je voulais entendre. Le cri du cœur est toujours sincère.

La plus âgée baissa les yeux et eut un petit rire amusé:

-Décidément, tu es trop forte pour moi.

-Alors laisse-moi te dire un conseil: laissez-toi allez, ne tente plus de refouler tes sentiments. Tu es assez bien placée pour savoir qu'on peut mourir du jour au lendemain et même à tout instant d'ailleurs. Ce serait vraiment trop bête que tu passes à côté de ça pour quelques erreurs de jeunesse. Vis ta vie! Vis-la intensément avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.»

Hermione hocha la tête sans répondre. Ginny avait une fois de plus raison, comme souvent.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

«Et si tu me disais plutôt comment tu l'as droguée ce jour-là dans la Réserve?» Demanda Pansy d'un ton amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'elle s'appliquait à vernir ses ongles sans bavure, Malefoy avait surgi dans la salle commune avec la délicatesse d'un ouragan. Elle avait dû essuyé ensuite une colère foudroyante (et le vernis qui avait débordé sur ses doigts au passage). Enfin, quelques phrases décousues plus tard, elle avait fini par saisir la nature du problème dans sa globalité. Mais à la grande indignation de son ami, elle s'était sentie plus amusée qu'autre chose par le récit de son aventure rocambolesque. Malefoy grommela:

«Je lui ai fait boire une potion à base de fleur de Lethe.

Elle fut surprise de cette réponse.

-La fleur de Lethe? Je croyais que c'était une plante mythique, fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non en fait, c'est le nom qu'on a donné à l'ingrédient pour que cela ait une résonance plus…lyrique, ajouta-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Ils rirent un peu, puis Pansy attaqua sans transition:

-Bon! Alors quand est-ce que tu lui annonces?

-Que j'annonce quoi et à qui? Questionna-t-il d'un ton innocent.

-Bah…ta déclaration d'amour à ta merveille, gros bêta! Se moqua-t-elle.

-Ma merveille? Releva-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Oh là, là! Ce que tu peux être lourd. Je te parle de la femme dont tu te languis depuis plusieurs mois. Il serait peut-être temps de t'y mettre! Tu n'auras peut-être pas toute la vie devant toi Drago…et elle non plus d'ailleurs!»

Pansy évita de prononcer son nom. Elle préférait que Drago ignorât qu'elle connaissait déjà l'identité de sa dulcinée, et qu'elle avait participé un des paris organisés pas deux Serpentard qui complotaient depuis plusieurs mois. Le jeune homme parut ébranlé de ce dernier argument, mais il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard s'ouvrit brusquement et Blaise déboula comme une fusée.

Outrée, Pansy s'apprêtait à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa façon d'entrer chez les gens civilisés, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression de son ami qui la coupa net dans son élan. Enfin, il annonça d'une voix essoufflée et plusieurs crans dans les aigus sous le coup de l'hystérie:

«Venez vite! On a besoin d'aide. C'est Théodore, il…il est malade!»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le soir même, Drago rentra comme un zombie dans sa chambre. Il avait aidé ses amis à transporter le corps à l'infirmerie, consolé Pansy qui pleurait et lui-même avait dû faire un effort immense de volonté pour s'arracher à la vision morbide de son ami inconscient et déjà marqué sous le sceau de la mort insatiable. Il s'était traîné dans les couloirs, sans pouvoir chasser l'image de Théodore mourant; il lui semblait même revoir son visage, lui lançant un regard à la fois suppliant et accusateur. Il avait enfin compris ce que Granger avait pu ressentir lors de la mort de son ami. En entrant dans le bureau, il ne vit pas la jeune fille en question. Tant mieux! Il ne tenait absolument à ce qu'elle le vît dans cet état. Épuisé psychologiquement, il se réfugia dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur lit sans se déshabiller et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il fit alors un cauchemar épouvantable, le premier d'une longue série qui devait le tourmenter beaucoup plus tard.

_La pièce dans laquelle il était tombé était faiblement éclairée. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement les lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit soudain un lit sous une fenêtre, alors il comprit qu'il était dans la chambre de Granger. Dehors, l'aube jetait sa maigre lumière dans la pièce, écartelant péniblement l'ombre des meubles. Il frissonna, mal-à-l'aise car il ressentait une grande atmosphère de tristesse et de désespoir, presque palpable._

_Il distingua soudain une forme recroquevillée sur le lit, agitée par des soubresauts irréguliers. Prudemment, il s'en approcha. C'était une forme humaine. Il entendit bientôt un sanglot, puis un reniflement. C'était une fille, et elle pleurait. À sa grande surprise, le jeune homme reconnut une voix familière:_

_«Drago!…_

_Hermione!_

_-Pourquoi…? Pourquoi tu m'as…abandonnée?_

_Bouleversé, Malefoy l'appela:_

_-Hermione! Hermione c'est moi, je suis là._

_Mais elle ne répondit pas, continuait à pleurer. Il voulut alors la toucher mais à sa grande horreur, il la traversa comme un fantôme. Elle ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Affolé, il tenta quand même:_

_-Hermione! Je suis là, à côté de toi!»_

_Elle se retourna mais ses yeux gonflés de larmes ne le virent pas, il s'aperçut alors avec effroi de sa maigreur et tout à coup, il vit une large tache rouge sur son thorax. Alors il eut la conviction qu'elle était blessée à mort. Elle pressa ses mains sur son torse à l'endroit du cœur et, lorsqu'elle les ramena sur sa poitrine, Drago sut qu'il avait vu juste: ses mains étaient couvertes de sang._

_«Pourquoi Drago?…Ça fait…si mal! Gémit-elle.»_

_Malefoy trépignait. Elle était en train de mourir sous ses yeux, et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire! Il était bloqué dans cette pièce et sa rage face à son impuissance augmentait au même rythme que son désespoir de la voir souffrir sans remède._

_«Hermione non! Je t'en supplie, réponds-moi!»_

_Les mains osseuses de la jeune fille se crispèrent sur les draps tandis que deux grosses larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières closes. Brusquement, elle renversa la tête en arrière, poussa un cri rauque et s'affaissa sur son lit. Son bras gauche pendait lourdement et ses yeux grand ouverts ne fixaient déjà plus rien._

_«Non! Hermione! Hermione!»_

_Plus Drago hurlait, plus il se sentait emporté au loin. Il voulut protester, se débattre, mais la vision se brouillait comme sous l'effet des larmes, et s'échappait de lui. Brusquement, une envie de pleurer lui remonta à la gorge. Elle! Partie à jamais! Morte de désespoir! Comment lui, pourrait-il encore survivre? C'est alors que quelque de doux, de tiède et de réconfortant se posa sur sa joue. La réalité le rattrapant petit à petit, il comprit bientôt que c'était une main. _

_Une main de femme. _

_La main de sa mère! Comme quand il avait quatre ans, qu'elle venait le réconforter quand il faisait un cauchemar et qu'elle posait sa main délicate sur sa joue enfantine. Ouvrant les yeux, il eut la surprise de tomber sur…_

«Hermione!»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Quelques heures plus tôt:_

Hermione se sentait délicieusement bien. Un homme au visage masqué par l'ombre la tenait dans ses bras et à travers ses vêtements, elle pouvait sentir une main lui caresser le bas-ventre et les hanches tandis que l'autre main passait et repassait sur son dos avec une infinie douceur. Elle entendait une voix lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, mais ne pouvait comprendre ses paroles. Une bouche lui parsemait tendrement le cou de baiser. Bientôt, la main qui était sur son ventre se faufila dans ses cheveux et lui tourna la tête. Elle put alors dévisager le garçon. Celui se pencha vers ses lèvres et tout à coup, la brume disparut pour laisser place au visage d'un homme blond aux yeux gris. Loin de s'en effrayer, Hermione tendit son visage et entrouvrit sa bouche…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Un rêve…ce n'était qu'un rêve! Mais un rêve qui revenait peu trop souvent à son goût.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, Hermione se mit en position assise et repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit en fin d'après-midi. Bien que le nom de Ron n'eût pas été cité une seule fois, elle avait très bien compris le message que la jeune Weasley avait voulu lui faire passer.  
La Griffondor savait bien que son amie avait raison: désormais, on ne pouvait savoir si on vivrait toujours le lendemain. Elle avait refusé de le comprendre et elle aujourd'hui, elle payait chèrement le prix de sa sottise: Ron était mort, et elle se maudissait mille fois de l'avoir quitté dans la rancune et la division.

Sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, ses yeux se fermèrent. Brusquement, à l'image de son ami mort, se superposa une autre image: celle d'un garçon blond aux yeux gris, à jamais désertés par la vie.

«Drago?» Murmura-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas. C'était fini. Cette vision fut tellement atroce qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Un poids énorme tomba dans sa gorge et glissa jusque dans ses poumons: elle suffoquait à un tel point qu'elle ne pouvait même pas pleurer. Sa force d'imagination était telle, qu'elle ressentit une véritable souffrance la poignarder dans tout son être, provoquant une rupture aussi brutale que douloureuse. Tout son corps était martyrisé par un déchirement inhumain: sa gorge brûlait, ses poumons saignaient à blanc et son cœur s'emballait à un rythme effréné.

Emprisonnée dans son sommeil, Hermione était à la limite de l'hyperventilation quand soudain, elle fut brusquement réveillée de nouveau par un hurlement.

«Non! Hermione!»

C'était la chambre d'à côté.

Pétrifiée d'angoisse, elle se leva et se précipita vers le rideau qu'elle ouvrit violemment. Malefoy s'agitait dans son lit, en proie à un cauchemar plutôt mouvementé. Alors sans se poser de questions, elle se précipita vers lui et s'assit avec précaution sur le rebord de son lit. Puis, prudemment, elle posa sa main sur sa joue dans un geste maternel. De ce fait, il parut se sentir mieux.

Puis, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, et, une expression de surprise se peignant sur son visage, il balbutia, éperdu:

«Hermione!»

Son beau visage la contemplait avec une telle passion fiévreuse qu'elle se sentit tressaillir, car il la buvait et la dévorait du regard sans chercher à se dissimuler. Brusquement, elle se sentit fondre de tendresse. Il avait l'air d'un ange perdu. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle? Il se redressa et lui serra avidement les bras entre ses mains puissantes. Si fort était son émoi, qu'elle ne sentit même pas la douleur. Il haleta comme pour se persuader d'un miracle

«Tu es là!

-Oui.

-J'ai eu peur…si peur.

-C'est fini. Je suis là.

-Je te croyais morte.

-Je suis là. Regarde-moi, je suis la.»

Et comme pour assurer sa présence, elle passa ses mains sur son visage brûlant. En réponse, il la serra follement contre son torse, humant à plein nez son odeur tiède et douce, pétrissant sa chair et ne se lassant pas de caresser ses cheveux. Il répétait comme un mantra: «Vivante! Vivante!». Puis brusquement, la tension fut trop forte et il se mit à pleurer comme un enfant sur son épaule. Sans prêter attention aux larmes qui humidifiaient le tissus, Hermione avait entouré sa taille de ses bras nus et lui caressait le dos pour le détendre. En même temps, elle glissait avec délice ses doigts dans ses cheveux, effectuant des petits mouvements circulaires à la base de sa nuque qui achevèrent de l'apaiser.

Enfin, il s'écarta à peine d'elle, tout la maintenant étroitement contre son corps. Séparés d'à peine quelques millimètres, leurs souffles se mêlaient et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Et dans ses orbes grises qui brillaient de tous les incendies sur terre, Hermione sentit quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produire: un lien indescriptible semblait les connecter par leur simple regard. Hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens, si proches d'elle.

Gris contre Noir. Une atmosphère chargée d'électrons surexcités. Un appel irrésistible.

Oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, Drago rompit la faible distance qui les séparait et captura ses lèvres douces et rosées. D'instinct, Hermione les écarta, et commença alors un long ballet sensuel qui embrasa les deux jeunes gens. Fébrile, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et glissa ses mains sous les pans de son pyjama, caressant sans vergogne sa peau dénudée. Loin de s'en effaroucher, sa compagne haleta sous le contact électrisant de ces mains insidieuses qui la déshabillaient presque. Tout en répondant au baiser, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles à travers le tissus. Grognant sous la légère douleur qui ne faisait qu'exacerber son désir, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur elle, mais elle résista. Leurs bouches toujours scellées, ils roulèrent sur le lit et luttèrent un peu. Comme tout-à-l'heure, le jeune homme se retrouva sur elle, et réussit même à se faufiler sournoisement entre ses jambes qu'il releva un peu pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise.

Lorsque le manque d'air fut inhumain, ils se séparèrent, haletant et tout ébouriffés par leur échange bestial. Le jeune homme plongea alors immédiatement dans son cou qu'il parcourut de la bouche. Sur sa peau blanche, des petites taches pourpres fleurissaient partout où ses lèvres s'attardaient. Ployant sa nuque vers l'arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche, la jeune fille ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il darda sa langue brûlante contre sa peau fine. À son tour, elle introduisit ses mains sous son haut de pyjama puis caressa son torse ferme et ses reins frémissants. Enfin, une fois son parcours terminé, il se redressa un peu pour reprendre son souffle.

Hermione se rendit compte alors de leur position à tous les deux. Celui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Rosissant, elle revint sur terre pour redevenir la jeune fille sage et raisonnée. Inconscient de son trouble, il s'était penché de nouveau sur elle et parsemait tout son visage et son cou fragile de baisers papillons. Paniquée, elle tenta de se dégager:

«Non, arrête. Je dois retourner dans ma chambre.

Il eut alors un rire chaud et grave qui la déstabilisa grandement dans sa résolution. D'une voix rauque de désir, il ronronna à son oreille:

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, tu la retrouveras ta chambre. D'ici là, nous avons tout notre temps.

Et sans tenir compte de ses molles protestations, il reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissée, l'embrassant par endroits en se rapprochant de sa bouche, et prenant un malin plaisir à la couper dans ses faibles tentatives.

-Non…écoute…fais pas ça…oh! Je t'en prie…

-Mais bien sûr, répondit-il d'une voix suave. Si tu insistes.»

Et sans attendre de réponse, il captura ses lèvres et l'entraîna dans un nouvel échange, plus tendre cette fois-ci. Hermione était saisie par la soudaine tendresse du garçon. Comment était-elle supposée résister à cela? Même Victor Krum ne l'avait jamais touchée ainsi. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour rompre le baiser.

«Non! Non ça suffit. Nous avons besoin de repose tous les deux! S'il-te-plaît!»

Ennuyé, il cessa toute activité, se leva posément et l'aida à faire de même. Elle put prendre alors conscience de l'état son pyjama: brutalisé par la fougue du Serpentard, on aurait pu croire qu'il sortait tout juste de lavage sans avoir été repassé. Après avoir balbutié un vague «bonne nuit», elle retourna dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Drago se recoucha alors sur son lit, repensant avec délice à ses main soyeuses, passant et repassant sur son torse nu. Loin de le rebuter, sa brusque dérobade l'avait enflammé. Lorsqu'elle avait dit «non», pendant un instant il avait songé à n'écouter que son désir, mais cette pensée s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Un Malefoy savait se contrôler en toute circonstance. Il n'était pas une bête que diable!

Malgré sa frustration, d'une certaine manière, Drago se sentait enchanté par ce refus un peu brutal car enfin il trouvait chez la femme une force de caractère digne de lui. Elle était bien la seule à s'être refusé à lui, alors qu'il tenait étroitement entre ses bras.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Comment ça déjà fini? Bande d'affamés, laissez-leur un peu le temps de s'apprivoiser à nos deux tourtereaux, sinon comment pourront-ils souffrir à l'heure du départ? Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je relise le _Petit Prince_, moi. Mais vous vous en moquez sûrement. Enfin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	14. Février ou les tensions de la Chandeleur

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **après une fin de mois plutôt mouvementée, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy parviennent à se retrouver, souvent aux prix de blessures profondes pour tous les deux. Mais malgré la douceur de ces moments, le danger n'a disparu, la peste est toujours bien présente et dehors, Voldemort guette…

**Parole de l'auteur: **ce chapitre est beaucoup moins centré sur nos deux amoureux que le précédent et je tiens à rassurer tout le monde que je n'oublie pas les autres personnages en-dehors de Hermione et de Drago. Seulement, de temps en temps, j'aime bien me laisser un peu de marge dans un chapitre pour développer leur idylle de façon à peu près cohérente.

**Remerciements à:**

**Opus: **le grand retour! Merci de ta review, tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je suis contente que tu sois revenue, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je repense à ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Drago, c'est vrai que beaucoup rêverait avoir un mec comme celui-là à la fois sensible et brutal, et surtout terriblement sexy! Huhu! Hem! Je dérape.  
Aaaah! Couper au plus mauvais moment! C'est tout un art, plein de délicatesse, que je pratique avec délectation. :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci encore de ta review.

**Manon: c**oucou, merci pour ta gentille review. C'est bien connu que les préliminaires sont généralement plus délectables que l'action elle-même. C'est comme manger: quand ça va trop vite, on n'a pas le temps de savourer! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture!

**Apolline: **hello, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Merci pour ta review. J'ai remarqué en effet dans les autres fics que plus l'action dure, mieux c'est! Mais en même temps, il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'ils mettent dix ans à se décider nos deux andouilles! XD Je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 14: Février ou les tensions de la Chandeleur

**Tensions:** «Il est, dans la vie des hommes, des heures où la tension des événements semble répondre à celle de notre âme.» Henri Daniel Rops. _Nocturnes._

«…L'exemple de Bellatrix Lestrange ne t'a pas suffi?…Non Drago, tu n'es pas un lâche: tu es encore trop faible pour entrer dans cette catégorie…Non, je ne te tuerais pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir, j'aime mieux que tu en sois réduit à te suicider comme le vrai lâche que tu es…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assise dans sur un banc de la tour d'astronomie, Ginny se rongeait les ongles d'impatience. La veille, elle avait donné rendez-vous à Hermione dans cette salle à dix heures précises: il était déjà dix heures et quart, et la jeune fille ne pointait toujours pas. Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, elle apparut en bas des escaliers. Trépignant sur place, la jeune Weasley la héla:

«Enfin te voilà, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Sans la moindre intention de s'excuser, Hermione entra dans la salle et la salua un peu sèchement, Ginny attaqua avec un brin d'aigreur:

-Dis donc, on n'avait pas rendez-vous à dix heures?

-Non, on n'avait pas rendez-vous à dix heures, répliqua son amie sur le même ton. Tu as _exigé _ma présence à dix heures, ce n'est pas pareil.

-Oh! Tu pousses un peu, là!

-Tu crois? Persiffla-t-elle. C'est ta façon de donner des rendez-vous, de te planter devant les gens, de leur dire: «Demain, à la tour d'astronomie à dix heures sans faute!», et de repartir aussitôt sans attendre de réponse? Moi, j'appelle ça de l'impolitesse. Tu devrais déjà être contente que je sois venue.

Ginny rougit légèrement, puis répondit:

-Excuse-moi, tu as raison bien sûr. Je suis vraiment trop impatiente.

Hermione balaya ses excuses d'un geste et demanda d'un ton radouci:

-Bon, et si tu me disais maintenant les raisons de ton impatience?

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas! Je veux savoir où en sont les choses avec MJ bien sûr!

-MJ? Répéta-t-elle amusée.

-Malefoy Junior, si tu préfères. Alors?

-Oh tu sais…il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, répondit Hermione d'un ton dégagé.

-Menteuse! Tu as rougi, l'accusa Ginny.

-Moi? Balbutia Hermione les joues écarlates. Non, pas du tout.

-Si, si si, chantonna-t-elle. Allez, raconte-moi s'il-te-plaît. On est entre filles!

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux, rosit et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard trop perspicace de son amie, laquelle répéta avec impatience:

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

Avec un sourire gêné, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres:

-Et bien, hier soir on…on s'est embrassé.

-Et alors? Piaffa la plus jeune d'impatience.

-Ben c'est tout. Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre?

-Et tu as le culot d'appeler ça «pas grand-chose»? S'indigna Ginny. Franchement Hermione, tu mériterais une fessée! Est-ce que tu as idée du nombre de filles qui tueraient pour être à ta place?

-Nombre dont tu fais partie je suppose, ironisa Hermione.

-Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Alors ça y est? Vous sortez ensemble?

-Ginny! s'exclama l'ainée d'un ton choqué. On ne passe pas comme ça brusquement de six ans d'inimitié froide à du pur amour!

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Très bien. Alors c'est non, on ne sort pas ensemble, trancha Hermione sèchement.

-Je ne comprends pas, vous vous êtes embrassés et vous n'êtes toujours pas en couple. Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans une phase aussi instable.

-Je ne sais pas. Écoute, lorsqu'on s'est embrassé, on avait tous les deux un peu perdu la tête: il sortait d'un cauchemar et moi aussi alors…et puis, je ne l'ai pas revu ce matin.

Elle paraissait perdue. Ginny n'ajouta aucun commentaire, attendant simplement qu'elle vide son sac. Et effectivement, Hermione continua:

-Et puis au fonds, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je n'aime trop ce qu'il se passe entre nous. Cette sorte de…jeu malsain…du chat et de la souris. Tout peut très vite dégénérer: on s'est embrassé hier soir alors que dans la même journée, on a oscillé entre froideur, tendresse, haine et passion. N'importe qui en serait devenu fou. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, qu'on…qu'on arrête tout avant que les choses ne deviennent carrément incontrôlables.

-C'est faux, objecta Ginny. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Si ta décision avait vraiment été ferme, tu ne te serais pas pris la peine de me raconter tout ça.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, excédée. Son amie reprit aussitôt:

-Tu veux vraiment un bon conseil?

-Il paraît que je suis là pour ça, ironisa l'aînée.

-Vous devriez en discuter tous les deux, ça pourrait mettre les choses au clair.

-En discuter? Répéta-t-elle d'un ton vaguement menaçant.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu «discuter» avec Malefoy, cela avait tourné au pugilat.

-Oui, en discuter! Insista-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un conseil bien sûr mais je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione: vous n'aurez pas forcément toute la vie devant vous et ce coup-ci, ce serait vraiment le comble du ridicule si tu laissait passer ta chance une deuxième fois pour des raisons de fierté mal placée.

La plus âgée fit une drôle de grimace puis brusquement, bondit sur ses pieds et darda un regard flamboyant de fureur vers la rousse. D'un ton coupant, elle aboya:

-Merci Ginny! Merci beaucoup de ta sollicitude et de tes merveilleux conseils. Merci mille fois de me rappeler la mort de Ron, bien que j'y pense déjà tous les jours. Entre nous, tu fais une bien curieuse sœur, à pousser la meilleure amie de ton frère dans les bras de son bourreau.»

Là-dessus, sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre sans se retourner. Ginny ne la suivait pas mais ce n'était pas elle qu'elle fuyait: c'étaient ses paroles qui lui brûlait le cerveau comme un poignard chauffé à blanc. Enfin, lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des escaliers, elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur du revers de sa manche.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, Neville faisait les cents pas devant la salle de métamorphose, fermée depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Il avait envoyé un message à Harry par hibou et n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, il était venu à tout hasard en espérant que le survivant viendrait au rendez qu'il avait lui avait proposé.  
Enfin, alors qu'il commençait à avoir des doutes, il le vit enfin arriver au bout du couloir. Neville fut soudain frappé par sa maigreur, aggravée par sa petite taille. Harry n'avait jamais été bien grand par rapport aux garçons de son âge, ce qui était un gros avantage au poste d'attrapeur. Mais là, son aspect tenait plus du maladif et accusait une faiblesse anormale. Arrivé près de lui, Harry le salua d'un ton las et Neville nota au passage les cernes mauves qui pendaient sous ses yeux sans éclat ainsi que ses pommettes saillantes, visibles même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas. Alors, d'un ton décidé, il lança:

«J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Ginny et toi. J'en ai assez de te voir malheureux comme une pierre et de ces silences pesants entre vous. J'en ai assez de parler successivement à l'un puis à l'autre pour établir un semblant de dialogue entre nous trois. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît.

-Rien. Il ne se passe rien justement, répondit-il avec amertume.

Neville eut un doute.

-Quoi? Est-ce qu'elle t'a…plaqué?

-Techniquement non, puisque nous ne sortions pas ensemble, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas Harry.

-C'est pourtant simple, ricana-t-il faiblement. J'aime Ginny, Ginny ne m'aime pas, elle aime un autre garçon.

-Oh.

-Eh oui.

Le garçon soupira, l'air désolé, puis il reprit d'un ton ferme:

-Écoute Harry, je comprends que ça soit difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais il faut que tu ressaisisses.

-Que je me ressaisisse? Articula-t-il. Comme j'aimerais être à ta place Neville! Cela paraît si facile à tes yeux. Bienheureux es-tu de ne pas connaître le quart de ce que je ressens.

À ces mots, Neville plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que je n'y connais rien?

Surpris, Harry releva la tête:

-Quoi? Toi aussi tu l'aimes?

-Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Le monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de Ginny ou de toi-même.

Scandalisé, Harry protesta:

-Je…je n'ai jamais prétendu…

-Non, mais tu es tellement focalisé sur toi-même et sur ta souffrance que ça te rend incapable de t'intéresser aux sentiments des autres. Pire encore, ça t'éloigne: depuis plusieurs semaines, on ne te voit quasiment plus. Et je ne sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte que je me faisais du souci pour toi.

-Je…

-Et je vais dire un truc: Ginny aussi, elle en souffre! Elle a perdu son frère et elle doit à présent supporter ta froideur alors qu'elle tient vraiment à toi. Et toi, tu fais exactement comme Ron et Hermione, tu répète les mêmes erreurs: tu délaisses tes amis sans te rendre compte qu'ils peuvent te quitter à tout moment. L'exemple de Ron ne t'a donc pas servi? Est-ce qu'il sera mort pour rien finalement?» Hurla Neville à la fin de sa tirade.

Harry accusa très mal le coup: il blêmit, puis rougit, parut suffoquer, puis se dégonfla lentement. Il se contrôlait, cherchant à étouffer la violence qui montait en lui car il ne voulait surtout pas frapper Neville, son dernier ami, sa seule attache. Ses paroles l'avaient sérieusement atteint parce qu'il savait qu'elles contenaient un fond de vérité: comme Ron, il s'éloignait inévitablement de ses amis. Comme lui, il allait devoir se sacrifier sans un regard pour les sentiments de Hermione et de Ginny. D'un ton sourd, il déclara:

«C'est faux Neville, je ne pense pas qu'à moi. Si vous ne voyez presque plus, c'est parce que j'ai des choses à faire.

-Quelles choses?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, ni à toi, ni à personne d'autre. C'est trop dangereux.

-Harry tu m'inquiètes, dit-il d'un ton méfiant.

-Écoute, s'impatienta-t-il, ne t'occupe pas de moi, d'accord? C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille! C'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

-Oui c'était tout, cracha-t-il. Et j'ai le regret de constater que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu m'abstenir visiblement.»

Harry fit un geste d'excuse, puis voulut repartir. Mais au moment où il se retournait, son pied buta sur un pavé et il trébucha par terre, son sac se vidant joyeusement de tout son contenu. Par réflexe, Neville se pencha pour l'aider à tout ramasser, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir entre les mains de son ami: _Rituels du sang et sacrifices à travers les âges._ Horrifié, il leva le regard vers le Survivant mais celui-ci avait déjà rangé précipitamment tous ses grimoires dans son sac. Blanc comme un linge, Neville interrogea:

«Harry qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Neville, fit le jeune homme dans une tentative d'apaisement.

-Comment ce que je crois? Aboya-t-il hors de ses gonds. Et toi, qu'est-ce _tu_ crois? Que je n'ai jamais vu de magie noire? Que je ne sais pas ce que c'est? Tu as cru que je ne reconnaîtrais le livre? Mais bon sang Harry, peut-on savoir à quoi tu joues? Explosa-t-il.

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer Neville. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est nécessaire pour…l'aboutissement de mes projets.

-Quels projets? Écourter ton espérance de vie? Te payer un aller simple à Azkaban ou à Sainte-Mangouste? Tu savais qu'en étudiant la magie noire, tu bousilles ta santé mentale? L'exemple de _Bellatrix Lestrange_ ne t'a pas suffi?

-Je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir comme _elle, _rétorqua-t-il d'un ton glacial. Et au passage Neville, tu n'es pas le seul à la haïr, ni le seul qu'elle ait fait souffrir donc si tu voulais bien t'abstenir de prononcer son nom devant moi, je t'en serais très reconnaissant. Sur ce, au plaisir.»

Brutalement, Harry tourna les talons pour couper court à toute discussion et disparut vers le fond du couloir, prenant la direction des cachots pour s'entraîner. Il se sentait un peu coupable des paroles dures qu'il avait lancé à au Griffondor, mais la seule pensée de Bellatrix Lestrange était bien plus puissante que dix milles insultes lancées en même temps. Sa haine le consolait et le rassurait car elle était bien plus forte que toute sa souffrance: c'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait encore avancer et au lieu de se tasser sur place et s'apitoyer sur son sort. À présent, il s'exerçait à délimiter un espace anti-transplanage, et c'était autrement plus dur que réaliser l'inverse.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis sur son trône de chêne, l'homme réfléchissait. Les nouvelles fraîchement arrivées de l'espion à Poudlard n'apportaient rien de très intéressant. Harry Potter passait ses journées à traîner dans le château et se livrait à quelque activité secrète, mais Voldemort n'était pas inquiet, il était habitué au récit des frasques de son jeune ennemi. Retranché au cœur des montagnes escarpées d'Albanie, au plus profond d'une forêt de sapins dense et impénétrable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment hors d'atteinte, du moins le croyait-il.

Plus préoccupant à ses yeux était cette affaire entre le jeune Malefoy et la Sang-de-Bourbe qui traînait en longueur, Voldemort s'impatientait mais reconnaissait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire qu'attendre. En aucun cas il ne fallait forcer les deux jeunes gens, et encore moins la Sang-de-Bourbe car elle devait rester consciente du début à la fin de sa propre déchéance.

Voldemort fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie solitaire par trois coups timides sur les immenses portes de la salle de réunion.

«Entrez», ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Deux hommes entrèrent. Le premier, aux cheveux noirs broussailleux, l'air timide, tirait derrière lui par le bras le second qui se laissait faire, complètement indifférent. Ce dernier, maigre et amorphe ne semblait pas réagir à la présence imposante de l'homme qui se trouvait face lui. Ses cheveux gris clair, ternes et crasseux lui retombait sur les yeux. Il donnait l'impression dérangeante d'une coquille vide.

«Ah! Dimitri, s'exclama Voldemort l'air plus satisfait.

Prononçant quelques mots dans une langue étrangère, il congédia l'homme de main bulgare et, sortant sa baguette, il la pointa en direction du restant qui n'avait pas bronché:

-Finite projectionem.»

Un rayon argenté fusa sur l'homme qui, pour seule réaction, tomba à la renverse sous l'impact du sortilège. Il ne se releva pas, restant au sol étendu sur le dos, les bras en croix. Aucune expression ne filtrait sur son visage émacié. Ricanant avec méchanceté, Voldemort reprit:

«Et maintenant, à nous deux Bartémius Croupton.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Annabelle parcourait le couloir sud-est qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard, lorsqu'elle croisa Drago en chemin. Il se dirigeait rapidement dans la direction opposée à la sienne, regardant dans tout autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Les yeux brillants, elle lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer en battant des cils mais ne s'arrêta pas: lorsqu'il avait l'air affairé comme ça, elle avait appris à ne pas l'importuner inutilement. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'avança vers elle et lui dit:

«Salut Annabelle. C'est toi que je voulais voir, justement.

-Oui? Répondit-elle d'un ton sucré.

L'air sérieux, il lui annonça:

-Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, et maintenant.

-Ah? D'accord, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Veux-tu qu'on aille en privé, rajouta-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sensuelle.

Mais il ne releva pas la remarque et déclara:

-Non, nous n'irons plus en privé nulle part.

Surprise, Annabelle battit des cils et dit:

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher désormais.

-Tu veux qu'on s'affiche? En vrai couple?» Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

À ce moment, tous deux entendirent un léger bruit, comme un cliquetis. Ils se retournèrent et regardèrent derrière eux. Une armure vacillait légèrement, mais elle se remit en place après quelques oscillations. Se raclant la gorge, Drago se retourna vers son interlocutrice qui levait ses grand yeux vers lui, et la corrigea froidement:

«Non, je veux rompre.

L'effet fut immédiat: perdant tout sourire niais, Annabelle cessa de battre des cils et un masque d'horreur se peignit sur ses traits délicats. D'une voix chevrotante, elle balbutia:

-Mais…mais pourquoi? On…on était bien tous les deux. Pourquoi tu…?

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se recroquevilla sous le regard impérieux de Drago. D'un ton qu'il aurait employé pour expliquer une chose inéluctable à un enfant récalcitrant, il détacha chaque mot:

-Parce que je ne veux plus être avec toi. Tout simplement.

-M-mais c'est pas juste! Tu p-peux pas m'abandonner, supplia-t-elle.

-Si, et c'est ce que je fais là, maintenant.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit! Pleura-t-elle. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble!

-Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, trancha froidement Malefoy. Je ne t'aime pas, je te quitte et voilà tout!»

Là-dessus, il tourna le dos et prit la direction des cachots, mais à sa grande surprise, Annabelle s'accrocha à son bras. Pris au dépourvu, il se dégagea plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. À présent, la jeune fille était assise par terre, pleurnichant et reniflant bruyamment. Ce spectacle était si pitoyable que Drago se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas être dégoûté avant. D'un ton entrechoqué par les sanglots, elle brailla:

«Mais moi je t'aime encore Drago.

-Ce n'est plus mon problème, rétorqua-t-il avec cynisme.

-Oh que si, c'est encore ton problème, parce que jamais je ne lâcherai pas prise!

Amusé par sa faute de grammaire, il ricana cruellement:

-Tu savais que la présence de deux marques de négation dans la même phrase s'annulent l'une l'autre? Tu ne sais même pas parler correctement, et tu voudrais que je m'affiche avec toi!

-Quoi? Bredouilla-t-elle, n'ayant rien compris de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

-Peu importe. Je préfèrerais m'afficher avec une Sang-de-Bourbe cultivée et intelligente plutôt qu'avec une sang-pur sotte et illettrée.»

Et, sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se retourna et partit pour de bon en direction des cachots, laissant la désespérée geindre au sol dans la plus totale indifférence. Arrivé en bas, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une bonne chose de faite! Maintenant, tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de retrouver sa chère Griffondor. Sortant sa baguette, il murmura le sortilège qui le mènerait à elle:

«_Pointe Hermione Granger_.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Accoudée sur le rebords de fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, Hermione contemplait le parc recouvert par une brume laiteuse et opaque qu'on aurait facilement pu confondre avec de la neige. Elle entendit bientôt quelqu'un marcher dans sa direction. Bien qu'elle reconnût facilement la démarche de Malefoy, elle ne se retourna pas pour l'accueillir, elle était bien trop furieuse. Mais si sa vue lui était pour l'instant insupportable, sa voix, elle, la fit frémir jusqu'aux moelles.

«Hey Granger, tu as deux minutes?

Réprimant un soupir agacé, elle se retourna lentement, le visage impénétrable. Quoique décontenancé par sa sècheresse frisant la grossièreté, Drago ne perdit pas le fil de ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Hem, il faut qu'on parle, c'est très important.

Hermione croisa les bras et répondit:

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

À ces mots, le visage de la jeune fille se durcit et elle jeta brutalement:

-Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir Malefoy! Et il ne se passera jamais rien. Au passage, tu vas arrêter immédiatement ce petit jeu avec moi.

-Quel jeu? S'étonna-t-il.

-Inutile de faire l'innocent, Malefoy. Primo, ça ne marche pas avec moi et secundo, en me prenant pour une imbécile, tu aggraves ton cas.

-Bon, et si tu m'expliquais un peu? Persiffla-t-il.

-Non toi, explique-moi! Dis-moi ce que j'ai été pour toi. Une friandise? Un jouet distrayant? Un bouche trou?

Elle souriait, d'un sourire faux qui accentuait la menace lancée par ses yeux noirs et foudroyants. Malefoy essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui reprocher, mais ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal. Cependant, elle poursuivait:

-Bah, qu'importe dans le fond. L'essentiel est que tu te sois bien amusé avec moi et que j'aie été la parfaite cruche dont tu avais besoin.

Malefoy commençait à perdre son calme, la récente rupture avec Annabelle lui ayant déjà bien éprouver ses nerfs, il n'arrivait plus à garder son sang-froid. D'un ton rageur, il grogna:

-Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien excitée sur moi, tu vas peut-être avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu me reproches.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, j'en ai fini avec toi de toutes façons, je te laisse à tes amours, ou plutôt à tes petites divertissements, persiffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Oh! Et une dernière chose Malefoy: la prochaine fois que tu voudras te divertir, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre parce que si je revois ton visage à moins d'un mètre du mien, il n'est pas dit que je n'hésiterais pas à te jeter quelque maléfice à la figure pour t'apprendre le respect.

-Bon, parfait, excellent, applaudit-il d'un ton glacial. Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi à présent.»

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Elle aussi savait désormais à quoi s'attendre et n'avait plus l'intention de se laisser embobinée par ses mensonges. Ils séparèrent, aussi furieux l'un que l'autre.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione le bouda pendant une semaine et Malefoy ne cherchait pas à lui adresser la parole. Les travaux en potions se révélèrent donc relativement calmes, ce qui convenait tout à fait au maître des potions. Pourtant, au huitième jour, la Griffondor parut mal-à-l'aise, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Enfin, le surlendemain, elle se décida à parler.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Appuyé négligemment contre le canapé, Malefoy relisait ses notes sur les réactions d'un mélange qu'ils avaient testé la veille sur un malade. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, et Hermione se rappelait que le cobaye avait réagi plutôt violemment à la préparation médicinale. La jeune fille songea avec désespoir qu'il avait séduction nonchalante de ces jeunes docteurs ou policiers scientifiques qu'on voyait dans les mauvaises séries télévisées. Elle avait finalement dépassé le stade du déni et ne cherchait plus à se mentir. C'est pourquoi d'autant plus grande était la nécessité de mettre enfin les choses au clair. Se raclant la gorge, elle entama timidement:

«Malefoy, je peux te parler s'il-te-plaît?

Sans le nez de ses feuillets, le beau jeune homme répondit d'un ton grinçant:

-Tiens? Mais c'est Granger! Que me vaut l'extraordinaire honneur de cette attention inespérée que tu daignes m'accorder.

-J'ai juste une seule question à te poser.

-Je ne te garantie pas de l'écouter.

-S'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-elle.

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle tenta tout de même sa chance:

-Je veux simplement connaître le nom de ta petite amie, après…je te laisserais tranquille, je ne viendrais plus jamais t'importuner, c'est promis.

Sa phrase eut plus d'impact qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, il leva enfin ses grands yeux gris vers elle et demanda:

-Pardon? Quelle petite amie?

-Celle dont tu avais l'intention d'officialiser la relation, ce que tu n'as toujours pas fait d'ailleurs; je me demande pourquoi.

-Dis-moi Granger, fit Malefoy le plissant les yeux. Est-ce que tu te sens bien?

-Non, pas vraiment! Depuis exactement dix jours, depuis un certain soir qui n'aurait jamais dû exister, je ne suis pas bien!

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait, Drago souffla, exaspéré:

-Enfin Granger, tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un tantinet? Un baiser, ce n'est pas la mort. Et après, sans même te tenir rigueur de ton impolitesse inqualifiable, je t'ai laissé partir en paix comme tu me l'a demandé.

-Pour mieux plonger ensuite dans les bras de ta poule! S'écria-t-elle folle de rage. Honnêtement Malefoy, reprit-elle d'un ton calme et méprisant, j'avoue tu m'as plutôt déçue. Moi qui pensais que tu avais meilleur goût que cela, je m'attendait au moins à une fille qui possède un minimum de cellules grises. Mais bon, c'est bien connu que les queutards préfèrent les femmes stupides.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin? Aboya-t-il dont la patience s'amenuisait comme une peau de chagrin.

-C'est bon, pas la peine de ressortir le grand jeu de l'homme outragé, dit-elle d'un ton las. Je vous ai vus il y a dix jours. Toutes mes condoléances Malefoy, parce que si tu t'affiches vraiment avec cette godiche au bras, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau aux commérages.

Malefoy commençait à rassembler les pièces du puzzles dans sa tête. Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

-Ce bruit…l'armure déplacée, c'était toi?

-En effet, cracha-t-elle. Navrée de ne pas m'être laissée prendre dans ton piège minable.

-C'est pour _ça _que tu m'a fait la gueule pendant dix jours? S'exclama-t-il ébahi.

-Mais je rêve où tu as as encore le culot de me faire porter le chapeau, s'étrangla-t-elle au comble de l'indignation.

-Attends un peu Granger, temporisa Malefoy, ne t'emballe pas comme ça, je crois qu'il y a un énorme malentendu, là.»

Sans qu'elle put s'en empêcher, Hermione sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir d'un seul coup à ces paroles. Mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de se laisser entraîner dans la dangereuse illusion. Sans prêter attention à ses cogitations intérieures, Drago réfléchissait. Enfin, il put s'expliquer à voix basse:

«Oui, un gros malentendu. Tu m'as vu avec Annabelle l'autre jour, mais comme par hasard, tu es partie au mauvais moment.

-Ah? Lequel? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. Celui où vous vous embrassez passionnément après avoir décidé ensemble de vous afficher publiquement?

-Mais où vas-tu piocher toutes ces bêtises, la gronda Malefoy. Le jour où tu m'as vu avec Annabelle, elle essayait de me convaincre de nous remettre en couple. Cela fait plusieurs semaines…

Il se permettait ce petit mensonge pour rendre son explication plus crédible.

-…plusieurs mois même que nous avons rompu, mais elle est assez obstinée. Elle s'imagine que je l'aime encore, pourtant ce n'est pas faute de lui avoir maintes fois répété le contraire.

Il affichait un air soigneusement désolé comme s'il était sincèrement compatissant au prétendu malheur de la Serpentard. Hermione ne résista pas, son masque craqua et elle baissa la tête. Drago eut le temps d'apercevoir son visage qui trahissait déjà les signes avant-coureurs de la défaite. D'une voix épuisée, elle murmura:

-Admettons que ce soit vrai, que ce ne soit qu'une aventure. Quand mon tour viendra-t-il?

-Hermione, souffla-t-il blessé. Comment peux-tu…? Comment peux-tu croire…?

-J'ai passé l'âge des illusions. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'être moins jolie et moins habile que la plupart de mes semblables dans ce château. De plus, aux yeux de tout le monde, je suis une «Miss-je-sais-tout» c'est-à-dire une fille qui réfléchit trop, l'archétype de ce que les hommes fuient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais que les hommes n'aiment pas les femmes intelligentes? Rétorqua-t-il un peu vexé. Est-ce que tu les as tous rencontré pour affirmer une chose pareille?

-Non, mais c'est une généralité qui se retrouve partout. De plus expérimentées que moi en ont fait les frais et tout le monde s'accorde à dire que les intellos sont forcément des filles à problèmes.

-Eh bien tu te trompes! Dans le monde dans lequel je vis, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de rencontrer un tas de personnes, toutes de genres différents, et je peux t'affirmer que la majorité des hommes se mettent en couple avec des femmes brillantes et très instruites, peut-être plus que toi. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est toutes ne sont des canons de beauté.

Elle baissa les yeux, assimilant lentement ce qu'il venait de lui déclarer. D'un ton radouci, il renchérit:

-Du reste, tu n'es pas une miss-je-sais-tout à mes yeux.

Surprise, elle leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux plein d'interrogation, de doute et…d'espoir. Il s'était rapproché d'elle, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. À la fin, posant doucement sa main sur son visage, il lui dit d'une voix rauque et triste:

-Tu n'es pas non plus…moins jolie ou plus jolie qu'une autre. Tu ne peux pas te comparer aux autres filles, c'est tout. Ce serait dégradant et avilissant pour toi…et pour moi aussi. Tu comprends?

-Comment ça…«dégradant pour toi»? Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Et bien, c'est que…ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire. C'est plus…ce que je ressens pour toi. Comme une flamme que tu as éveillée en moi, et qui est devenu brasier aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il le regard fiévreux.

Hermione frissonna en écho à cette passion dévorante qui semblait le consumer. Lâchant bride à ses émotions, elle posa sa main impulsivement sur son bras. Il ne parut pas le remarquer, poursuivant son délire furieux:

-Comment pourrais-je comparer cela à…à quelque chose d'aussi minable qu'une affaire mesquine avec Annabelle? Grimaça-t-il d'un ton dégoûté. C'est impossible! C'est sans commune mesure. Que sont les autres filles par rapport à toi? Rien! Elles sont le néant, et toi tu es…tu es Hermione! Assena-t-il soudain. Tu es la femme que je recherchais désespérément, inconsciemment…_ma_ femme! Le reste, les autres, notre passé, je m'en_ fiche._»

Elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse et entouré sa taille de ses bras. Mais même cachée aussi habilement, Drago pouvait deviner à quel point elle était bouleversée par son discours. Revenant à la réalité, il passa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et l'obligea à relever la tête. Il tressaillit en rencontrant ses yeux brillants et noirs comme une nuit d'été. D'une voix mélodieuse, il la gourmanda:

«Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt de tout ça; les choses auraient été claires tout de suite.

-Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu n'étais pas en train de te moquer de moi? Se défendit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Et moi, comment aurais-je pu deviner que tu étais jalouse? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton gentiment moqueur.

-Moi? Jalouse de cette pauvre fille écervelée? Dit-elle en s'empourprant. Tu rêves!

-Oh je crois que non, objecta-t-il amusé. Allez, avoue-le, que tu es jalouse.

-Hmmph!

-Oui? Ronronna-t-il.

-Je…

-Tu? Insista-t-il en lui caressant traîtreusement le creux des hanches.

-Ah non! Pas de ça! Protesta-t-elle mollement.

-Si tu n'es pas jalouse, je peux toujours aller consoler cette pauvre Annabelle qui se languit de moi, dit-il d'un ton faussement chagriné.

-Raah! Bon d'accord. Râla-t-elle. Un petit peu alors!

-Mais bien sûr», rigola-t-il.

Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Doucement, Drago enroula ses deux bras puissants autour d'elle et l'attira davantage contre lui. La joue posée sur son épaule, Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant unique; jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus heureuse d'être sa prisonnière. Au bout d'un moment, posant ses paumes sur ses épaules, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et lui demanda dans un souffle:

«Tu crois qu'on a une chance tous les deux?»

En guise de réponse, Hermione sourit, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago la porta légèrement pour la maintenir à sa hauteur et la laissa mener la danse, préférant la suivre en harmonie plutôt que la dominer. La jeune fille avait noué ses bras autour de son cou et sentait avec délice ses mains qui lui caressait le dos, ses cheveux soyeux glissant sous ses doigts agiles et ses lèvres brûlantes qui capturaient tendrement les siennes tour à tour. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, conscients du cap important qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Blaise courrait à toute allure vers sa bien-aimée qui l'attendait devant la salle-sur-demande. Il jubilait à l'idée de l'annonce qu'il allait lui faire et des conséquences qui en découleraient pour eux deux. Il arriva dans le couloir, Ginny l'attendait déjà devant la tapisserie. Étonnée de le voir aussi pressé, elle s'enquit:

«Blaise! Tout va bien?

Essoufflé, il puisa dans le tréfonds de ses poumons pour lui répondre:

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment. Devine quoi?

-Euh…

-Ils sont ensemble, ça y est!

-Oh! Fit-elle un peu désappointée. Alors ça y est.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton mielleux. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

-Certainement, approuva-t-elle sourdement. C'est très bien pour eux. On entre? Proposa-t-elle avec espoir.

Et elle ouvrit la porte, mais Blaise l'arrêta et lui dit d'une voix malicieuse:

-Un instant mon amour. Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard?

Rougissant, elle balbutia:

-Blaise, hum…

-Oui? Reprit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Tu…tu étais vraiment sérieux quand tu…me proposais de porter…euh…?

-Je ne te le propose pas Ginny, rectifia-t-il. Jel'exige absolument. Un pari est un pari! Tu avais misé sur mars, or nous sommes en février, tu as donc perdu et tu connais le gage que je t'ai donné.

-Pas maintenant Blaise, se déroba-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît pas tout de suite.

-Ce soir alors ma chérie, concéda-t-il. Ce soir sans faute. Sinon, c'est les pustules.

-Pff!»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin, très loin d'ici, un homme éclatait de rire. Un rire long, aigu et effrayant, qui ressemblait plus à hurlement de triomphe car enfin la chose venait de se produire, celle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Un événement particulièrement réjouissant…

Brusquement, Harry se réveilla en sueur et hors d'haleine. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il avait rêvé…de Voldemort. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait éprouvé dans son rêve, il frémit: qu'est-ce qui avait bien se produire pour réjouir son vieil ennemi à ce point? C'était logiquement quelque chose de mauvais pour eux. Harry craignait le pire, il détestait n'avoir aucune emprise sur ses visions et surtout, il ne supportait pas rester dans l'ignorance, ne rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Une bonne minute lui fut nécessaire pour se calmer et se rappeler qu'il avait une bonne raison d'espérer, d'avoir foi en l'avenir, du moins l'avenir des autres parce que le sien…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis confortablement sur le lit au draps de soie, Blaise reluquait la porte de la salle-de-bains avec avidité. Ginny avait disparu depuis quelques minutes et il attendait avec impatience le moment où elle apparaîtrait. Enfin, jugeant qu'il avait asse attendu, il cria:

«Ça va là-dedans? Tu veux que je t'aide à les enfiler?

-Non merci!» Lui répondit une voix aigre derrière la porte.

Il éclata de rire et patienta encore. De l'autre côté, Ginny se dépêtrait tant bien que mal pour nouer les derniers lacets. Enfin, une fois les escarpins noirs chaussés, elle s'autorisa quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, les joues en feu, maudissant Blaise et le pari, elle ouvrit la porte de la salle-de-bains. Le regard qu'il lui lança la rendit davantage cramoisie, elle se sentait atrocement mal-à-l'aise, déplacée, indécente dans cette tenue. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle parié?

Par la volonté de son petit ami, Ginny était devenue méconnaissable, transformée brusquement de la sage étudiante en femme fatale. Un corset en vinyle noir, lacé au milieu épousait les lignes de sa silhouette gracile et rehaussait outrageusement ses formes harmonieuses. Ses bras étaient couverts presque entièrement par des gants composés du même tissus et lacés sur les revers. Un porte-jarretelles noir lui ceignait les hanches au niveau du string en vinyle et soutenait des bas noir transparents et dentelés au niveau des cuisses. Les seuls accessoires près à peu conventionnels dans cet ensemble étaient les escarpins noirs pas trop surélevés car Blaise savait que Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre.

Comprenant son embarras, le jeune homme se leva la prit par doucement la main puis la guida jusqu'au lit où il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux pour être à l'aise. Enfin, prenant son menton dans sa main, il la força à relever la tête. En écartant ses longs cheveux cuivrés, il constata que ses joues étaient rouges de gêne. Blaise la trouva adorable.

«Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il avec une émotion réelle.

-Ah? S'étrangla-t-elle. Merci.

-Ginny, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux. Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Jamais je ne chercherai à t'humilier ou te blesser, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, assura-t-elle. J'ai confiance en toi mais…

-Mais?

-Je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ces…euh…sous-vêtements. C'est tellement…osé. J'ai l'impression d'être une…

Il la bâillonna aussitôt de la main.

-Chut! Ne termine pas cette phrase Ginny. Il y a certains mots qu'il ne vaut mieux pas prononcer pour nous deux.

-Je n'y peux rien Blaise, se défendit-elle sitôt libérée, je ne suis pas à mon aise comme ça. Et tu le sais.

-Oui, je le sais, soupira-t-il.

Puis, changeant d'expression d'un seul coup, il proposa d'un ton enjoué:

-Écoute si cet ensemble ravissant te gêne autant, que dirais-tu de l'enlever?

Aussitôt, elle retrouva sa verve et le taquina:

-Excellente idée. Attends-moi ici, je file à la salle-de-bains.»

Grognant, Blaise l'empêcha de se lever en se jetant sur elle, puis l'entraîna complètement sur le lit. Subjuguée, Ginny croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille et haletait d'anticipation. Alors, d'une voix rendue chaude par le désir, il lui susurra:

-Bah, pourquoi se précipiter? On n'est pas pressé après tout. Et maintenant que dirais-tu d'une _nuit blanche, _rien que toi et moi?

-J'en dis que ce sera difficile, vu mon ensemble _noir_, rit Ginny. Je crains qu'il ne faille l'enlever pour…rendre cette affirmation plus juste au sens littéral.»

Mais Blaise ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Roulant avec elle sur le lit, il la maintint sous lui et découvrait une nouvelle fois avec émerveillement les mystères fabuleux du corps de cette femme dont il devenait chaque jour plus amoureux. Ginny, elle, luttait rageusement avec les boutons de la chemise du garçon qui se sauvaient sous ses doigts fébriles. Finalement, à bout de patience, elle saisit un pan du tissus fragile à pleine main et ouvrit la chemise d'un seul coup, sans pitié pour les pauvres boutons qui sautèrent. Son impatience fit gronder Blaise de désir, lui même en guerre contre les lacets du corsage.

Au bout du compte, leurs vêtements finirent par se retrouver en plusieurs lambeaux éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances.


	15. Quatorze Février ou la Sainte horreur

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** après moult disputes et une rupture des plus galantes, Drago et Hermione parviennent à se retrouver, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tandis qu'Harry poursuit sa longue descente aux enfers, que Neville découvre avec horreur les activités secrètes de magie noire pratiquée par son ami et que Voldemort piaffe d'impatience, Blaise et Ginny sont les seuls à avoir compris qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour.

**Parole de l'auteur: **je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre: il ne se passe rien, tout traîne en longueur comme un vieux chewing-gum et il n'y a presque plus personne à tuer. J'espère quand qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture à tous quand même!

**Remerciements à:**

**Apolline:** coucou, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira comme le reste. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Opus: **Coucou. Oui, c'est bien connu que pour certains, la mort provoque souvent le réveil de nos instincts les plus primaires. :p Voici un chapitre relativement tranquille, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. Bisous et bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 15: Quatorze Février ou la Sainte horreur de Valentin

**Saint Valentin:** fête commerciale destinée à plumer tous les pigeons assez bêtes pour associer amour avec dépenses extravagantes (parole de l'auteur). :)

«…c'est notre premier rendez-vous romantique qui ne foire pas…tu te fais de mal inutilement…Une promenade en barque…bonjour les courbatures au fesses…tu sais quel jour on est?…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Soufflant comme s'il avait courut un marathon, Harry s'était littéralement laissé tomber à l'endroit où il se trouvait. La sueur collait à ses temps et une migraine pointa dangereusement à ses sinus. Malgré la fatigue et les efforts démesurés dont il avait dû faire preuve ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait enfin se réjouir. Et il n'hésitait pas, savourant lentement sa réussite, sa première victoire.

Car il avait réussi.

Il avait réussi à créer une enceinte anti-transplanage d'un mètre carré environ. C'était peu, mais en même temps, cela prouvait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que désormais, l'échéance du plan n'était plus qu'une question de jours…et d'habileté. Mais pour cela, il faisait confiance à son côté Serpentard refoulé pour trouver une solution à son deuxième casse-tête.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Serrés les uns contre les autres de le laboratoire, le professeur et ses deux assistants testaient chacun de leur côté différents produit sur une culture de bactéries sévèrement isolée, répartie séparément sur diverses alvéoles d'une plaquette en verre. Concentrés sur leur tâche, tous trois introduisait leur solution en appuyant précautionneusement sur leur pipette. Peu habitués à ce genre d'exercice, les deux jeunes évoluaient plus lentement et contrôlait difficilement leur main qui tremblait.

Enfin, la dernière goutte versée, Rogue leur dit:

«C'est bon, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui, inutile de rester plus dans le laboratoire. Sortez prendre l'air, je vous appellerai demain s'il y a des changements.»

En silence, les deux apprentis débarrassèrent leur paillasse et rangèrent les affaires à leur place. Puis, toujours sans faire aucun bruit, ils sortirent l'un après l'autre en refermant la porte derrière eux. Tout en désinfectant les plans de travail, Rogue se félicitait intérieurement des effets spectaculaires de sa potion: enfin on pouvait vraiment avancer et travailler sans crainte d'une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

De leur côté, Drago et Hermione étaient partis en direction du parc pour profiter de leur temps libre à deux. La veille, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que leur liaison devait rester secrète: les événements étant ce qu'ils étaient, ils préféraient ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Car la peste n'était pas le seul danger loin de là, ni le plus terrifiant.

Arrivés dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent deux minutes pour contempler le triste paysage endormi. La neige avait presque entièrement fondue, n'apparaissant plus que par tâches d'un blanc sale et saupoudrés de feuilles mortes, de branches cassées, d'écorces tombées et de pommes de pins. La nature gémissait de concert avec le vent glacial qui soufflait sans cesse. Sur son passage, les coins de terres avaient durci et l'herbe rase et brûlée par le gel, jaunissait comme feuille d'automne. Le ciel gris perle et nuageux touchait presque la cime des arbres sombres et hostiles dans leur nudité. Le saule cogneur dressait ses branches acérées comme autant de griffes tendues vers le soleil inexistant.  
Au loin, les montagnes d'Écosse disparaissait dans la nuée grise, n'offrant aux yeux des humains plus que leur ventre noir et rocheux.

Drago préféra se tourner vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau: Hermione, sa petite fée des marais, bien qu'elle fût bien emmitouflée dans son écharpe, elle commençait déjà à avoir le bout du nez qui rosissait. D'un ton joyeux, il déclara:

«On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais c'est quand même plus sympa quand il y a de la neige.

-C'est vrai, je suis d'accord, approuva-t-elle. Mais peut-être qu'il y en a un peu plus dans les sous-bois, comme c'est à l'abri du vent et de la pluie, elle se conserve mieux.

-D'accord, allons-y», conclut Drago.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt tout en prenant garde à ne pas être vu. Une fois derrière les arbres, Drago constata avec déception que les pronostics de Hermione s'étaient révélés faux: il y avait encore moins de neige que dans le parc. Le silence régnait malgré tout dans ce royaume boisé et fourmillant de vie. Le jeune homme voulut rentrer mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers sa compagne, il eut la surprise de voir qu'elle avait disparu. Inquiet, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, scrutant les profondeurs ténébreuses de la forêt. Personne.

C'est alors que retentit un rire argentin, qui semblait résonner dans toute la forêt, d'une telle intensité que les arbres paraissaient vibrer comme des diapasons. Drago avait l'impression inquiétante que ce rire le paralysait sur place. Un son machiavélique qui captivait son âme comme un charmeur de serpents. D'une voix mal assurée, il appela:

«Hermione, où es-tu?»

Une voix enfantine lui répondit d'une chansonnette:

_«Promenons-nous dans les bois  
Pendant que le loup y est pas.  
Si le loup y était,  
Il nous mangerait.  
Mais s'il n'y est pas,  
Il nous mang'ra pas!»_

Loin de le rassurer, cette chanson de gamin poussée par une voix faussement innocente l'angoissa. Il se souvint en parallèle de ces petits êtres furtifs et malfaisants dont sa mère lui racontait les aventures terrifiantes au cœur de l'hiver. Il se ressaisit et lança plus fermement:

-Hermione, reviens s'il-te-plaît!»

Et le rire repartit de plus belle, cernant Drago de toute part, mais celui-ci se sentait déjà mieux. Ce n'était plus le petit grelot envoutant et diabolique de tantôt, mais un rire bien plus humain, plus proche de la voix véritable de Hermione. Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit du Serpentard. «Alors tu veux jouer? On va jouer!», promit-il intérieurement. D'une voix séductrice qu'un adulte emploierait pour convaincre un enfant qu'il a assez joué comme ça, il annonça:

«Hermione, je compte jusqu'à trois. Si à trois tu n'es pas revenue, je repars au château sans toi.

Pas de réponse.

-Un…décompta-t-il d'une voix suave.

Derrière lui, une branche craqua, il se retourna, juste assez vite pour voir un oiseau effrayé se sauver à toutes ailes. Alors, il égraina:

-Deux…»

Puis s'interrompit pour vérifier qu'elle n'arrivait pas. Il lui sembla entendre un frottement étouffé non loin de lui mais avant qu'il n'eût pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il reçut brusquement un choc dans le dos. Sursautant, il se retourna pour voir la jeune fille perchée sur une branche basse d'un arbre et souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fière d'elle.

«Espèce de petit monstre!» Souffla-t-il, à la fois enchanté et exaspéré.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, abordant toujours cet air malicieux. Plus que jamais elle ressemblait à une dangereuse petite fée. Elle ne bougea pas de son perchoir et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il la saisit sous les aisselles comme une enfant et la posa à terre juste devant lui et fit mine de la regarder avec des gros yeux.

«Tu mériterais que je te jette dans le lac.

Contre toute attente, le visage de Hermione s'éclaira et elle s'exclama d'une voix aiguë:

-Oh! Mais ça peut s'arranger Drago!»

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle le prit par la main et courut, ou plutôt sautilla vers le lac. Subjugué par sa force de vitalité, Drago se laissa entraîné sans protester. Ils gambadèrent joyeusement vers le lac et au bout d'un moment ils choisirent un emplacement sous un bouquet de sapins pour s'asseoir. Drago s'adossa contre un arbre et Hermione se cala contre lui, dos contre son torse, les bras du Serpentard l'étreignant jalousement.

Le lac était parfaitement à leur image à cet instant: paisible, silencieux et discret. Aucun ne parlait et aucun n'éprouvait le besoin de le faire. Pour Hermione, le silence était le meilleur moyen de savourer ce moment parfait avec son compagnon. Quant à Drago, le seul fait de la tenir étroitement entre ses bras suffisait à son bonheur. Tout à coup, le garçon rompit le silence en chuchotant:

«Hermione, tu sais quel jour on est?

Elle réfléchit, puis marmonna:

-Le douze, non?

-Perdu. On est le quatorze, reviens à la réalité ma douce!

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge puis commenta:

-D'accord, on est le quatorze. Et alors?

-Et alors tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose? Demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

-Oh non, gémit-elle en le dardant d'un regard révulsé. Ne me dis pas franchement que tu penses à…_ça!_

-C'est la Saint-Valentin Hermione, la fête des amoureux. Nous sommes quand même _un peu _concernés, je te signale.

-Oh! C'est pas vrai. Rouspéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je n'aime pas la St-Valentin, grommela-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

-Et pourquoi donc?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna légèrement pour nicher sa tête au creux de son cou et entourer sa taille de ses bras. Amusé par son manège, Drago n'en perdit pas moins le fil de son idée. D'une voix un peu tremblante, il ré-attaqua:

-Ce n'est pas la peine de tricher en essayant de m'avoir par les sentiments, ça ne marchera pas! Je veux ma réponse.

-Et bien», commença-t-elle et le jeune homme frissonna en sentant les vibrations que sa voix provoquait sur son cou. «La St-Valentin n'est qu'une…fête lucrative. C'est un peu comme une séduisante maison de papier: elle prétend symboliser l'amour par des cœurs, des roses en bouton, des bijoux, etc…alors que l'amour, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. Franchement Drago, on n'a pas besoin de ça pour se justifier d'être en couple.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus dans cette fête?

-Hum…tout d'abord il y a l'aspect commercial qui est assez vicieux: on incite les couples à acheter le plus possible, comme si l'amour se mesurait à la quantité de biens matériels. Mais ça à la limite, ce n'est pas ce qui me gêne le plus: j'estime que chacun est capable de faire la juste part des choses. Non, ce qui m'irrite par dessus tout, c'est tout cet excès de romantisme et de pétales de roses.

Drago la regarda, surpris:

-Tu n'aime pas les roses?

-Non, répliqua Hermione d'un ton boudeur. D'abord, je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'opinion populaire: une rose, ça ne sent pas bon, c'est un parfum qui m'a toujours collé la migraine. Ensuite, elles sont toujours infestées de pucerons, ce qui fait que quand elles s'ouvrent, elles nous offrent la vue très poétique de leur cœur pourrissant. Et enfin, comble du vice: elles piquent! S'écria-t-elle en roulant les yeux.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Puis elle s'expliqua:

-Je suis un peu romantique, jusqu'à un certain point. J'aime bien l'eau de rose à condition qu'elle soit relevée d'une bonne dose de piment et de sel.

-Je vois, commenta Drago. Alors par exemple si je te dis: dîner aux chandelles…

-Je te réponds qu'un plafonnier suffirait amplement, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

-Et si je te dis: soirée en amoureux sur un banc au clair de lune? Ronronna-t-il.

-Je dis: «bonjour les courbatures aux fesses», le taquina-t-elle.

-Une ballade sur un balai?

-Je suis malade en altitude, fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Et sur un cheval blanc? Persista-t-il courageusement.

-Tu as bien raison, c'est plus salissant.

-Une promenade en barque pour contempler un coucher de soleil?

-Qui va ramer et se taper les ampoules aux doigts le lendemain?

Drago réfléchit deux minutes, puis trouva une autre idée:

-Et ça: on rentre gentiment au château, on s'installe dans un canapé auprès du feu et on papote jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se ferment?

-Vendu!» S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enthousiaste.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Severus Rogue haussa un sourcil à l'écoute de la requête étrange de son élève honni. Durant ces dernières semaines, leur relation s'était plus ou moins améliorée en grande partie grâce au silence quasi constant qui régnait entre eux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était une tout autre sensation, absolument inconcevable qui envahissait le professeur de potions: quelque chose qui ressemblait à un _serrement de cœur. _Mal-à-l'aise devant ses yeux verts qui le fixaient d'un regard déjà lointain, il se racla la gorge, tentant d'étouffer en vain ce détestable sentiment de compassion qui ne l'avait plus envahi depuis des années.

«Hem…très franchement Mr Potter, je ne crois pas que ça marchera.

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda ce dernier l'air détaché.

-Parce que, comme son nom l'indique, un rituel de sang ne peut marcher que si le sang du sacrifié est versé.

-Et s'il est versé _avant,_ insista Harry. Si le sacrifié verse son sang d'abord et meurt après.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua sincèrement Severus. Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais pour être honnête Mr Potter, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, si vous continuez de vous entraîner comme vous le faîtes, les barrières que vous allez créer seront assez puissantes pour résister à tout assaut quel qu'il soit.»

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard torve et Rogue soupira, incapable de détester cet être humain prêt à se détruire littéralement pour sauver un monde auquel il n'appartenait plus.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

L'espion aurait dû se douter de ce que Potter avait derrière la tête, malheureusement il était trop tard pour intervenir. Tout ce qu'il lui pouvait encore faire, c'était de lui mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues possibles pour empêcher l'aboutissement de son fameux plan. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter: une expérience à saboter et un couple à surveiller.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Neville tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le grimoire de magie noire dans le sac de son ami, il avait perdu le sommeil. Rituel de sang et sacrifices. Il savait que c'était de la magie noire, mais il ignorait en quoi cela consistait exactement et surtout, de quelle nature était le fameux sacrifice dont il était question.  
Le Griffondor se sentait déchiré: d'un côté, il espérait follement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sacrifices humains et de l'autre, il n'avait même plus le courage de se poser des questions: il avait trop peur des conclusions à tirer sur le comportement anormal de Harry Potter.

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir s'adresser à quelqu'un qui aurait pu en savoir plus. Il aurait bien aimé avoir des certitudes, si dures fussent-elles, plutôt que ces affreux doutes qui le torturaient.  
Malheureusement, il ne connaissait personne ayant frayé avec la magie noire, du moins parmi ses amis. Car c'était un fait établi que l'exercice d'une telle branche de la sorcellerie empoisonnait peu à peu la santé mentale de celui qui la pratiquait, voilà pourquoi elle était classée «magie noire»: parce qu'en plus de détruire les autres, elle anéantissait également celui qui s'en servait.

Finalement, il avait eu l'idée d'écrire à sa grand-mère car, ayant été une grande combattante des mages noirs en son temps, l'époque de Grindelwald, elle avait dû apprendre énormément de choses à propos de la magie noire afin de mieux pouvoir s'en défendre et la repérer sous toutes ses formes.  
À présent, il attendait impatiemment sa réponse…qui finit par arriver, attachée à la patte d'un hibou. L'animal s'engouffra dans la pièce par la fenêtre que le garçon s'était empressé d'ouvrir. D'un geste, il congédia le hibou qui ne se fit pas prier pour retourner dans la volière.

Impatiemment, il décacheta la lettre et commença sa lecture.

_«Mon cher Neville,_

_J'ai été heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles et en même temps, surprise de la teneur de ta lettre. Un de tes amis plonge dans la magie noire? À Poudlard? C'est peu vraisemblable, le château est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde et les meilleures dispositions ont normalement été prises pour éviter ce genre d'incident. Mais il est vrai que le contexte n'est plus tout à fait le même, sur tout depuis la mort de son grand directeur, Albus Dumbledore, Merlin ait son âme._

_Pour en revenir au fait, je ne vois pas ce que ton ami pourrait faire d'un rituel de sang. Ce genre de comédie sanglante peut servir à plein de choses: améliorer les compétences magiques d'un sorcier, invoquer un inféri, augmenter l'efficacité d'un sortilège lancer ou bien encore envoûter une personne à distance, que sais-je encore? Presque tous les rituels de magie sont basé sur un sacrifice sanguin._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis fière de toi mon petit-fils. Je suis sûre que tu peux encore sauver ton ami, explique-lui les dangers de la magie noire et je suis persuadée qu'il reviendra à la raison. Tu __ressembles de plus en plus à ton père et je sais que lui aussi serait fier de toi, ainsi que ta mère. _

_Adieu mon petit-fils,  
Ta grand-mère qui t'embrasse.»_

À la fin de sa lecture, Neville replia la lettre et la glissa lentement dans sa poche, l'esprit encore plus embrouillé qu'avant.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin de là, dans les cachots, une certaine réaction commençait à s'emballer…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait: Drago et Hermione s'étaient introduits en douce dans un salon qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas mais que Drago prétendait être celui de Rowena Serdaigle elle-même. La jeune fille n'accordait pas trop de crédit à cette affirmation. Dans le monde moldu, il y avait un dicton populaire qui affirmait que si on avait pu rassembler tous les clous et les planches qui auraient soi-disant appartenu à la croix du Christ, on aurait pu monter un casino tout entier. Alors pour ce qui ce qui était des reliques des fondateurs…

Ravi, Drago se tourna vers elle.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Cela dit, l'endroit était à couper le souffle. D'une voix épatée, elle s'émerveilla:

-C'est magnifique.»

La pièce était colorée dans les tons bleus et blancs. Une fenêtre aux dimensions étourdissantes s'étalait, large, au fond de la pièce. Elle donnait sur un balcon planant au-dessus de la forêt. De lourds rideaux bleu nuit encadrait l'immense vitrail transparent. Un flot de lumière éclairait toute la pièce, meublée d'une bibliothèque en bois clair qui rivalisait de taille avec un orgue d'église.

Face à la fenêtre et appuyé contre le mur, un lit qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un prince, se dressait orgueilleusement, taillé dans le même bois que la bibliothèque et recouvert d'une large couverture d'un bleu acier, d'un drap et d'une foule d'oreillers blancs et bleus.

Une cheminée ronflante avait été creusée dans le mur à droite du lit et face à la bibliothèque. Devant l'âtre chaleureux, un canapé de toile bleue reposait paresseusement, recouvert de coussins blancs. Bien qu'il fut entièrement de pierre, le sol dégageait une chaleur diffuse très agréable, il n'y avait aucun tapis.

Le mur, en pierre lui aussi, avait pour seul ornement un gigantesque tableau représentant, sur fond noir d'encre, les contours vert émeraude d'une figure ressemblant étrangement à un œil d'Horus. Au centre de l'œil, brillait une flamme unique surplombant une chandelle d'un blanc laiteux. L'ensemble brillait d'une lueur étrange qui intrigua Hermione.

«Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Que représente ce tableau?

-Lumière et clairvoyance, répondit-il d'un ton sibyllin. Réunies pour une seule idée: l'intelligence.

-Il est…vraiment…extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle. On dirait qu'il rayonne.

-C'est le propre de l'intelligence Hermione, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est comme une fragile petite flamme, une lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres de l'ignorance et de la bêtise humaine. Elle est la lumière destinée à éclairer les esprits qui la côtoient. Quelle que soit l'apparence qu'elle revêt, elle demeure toujours radieuse comme le soleil, écartant impitoyablement la laideur des esprits faibles et stupides qui veulent boucher sa vue.»»

La jeune fille ne savait plus s'il parlait toujours de son idéal d'intelligence ou bien d'elle-même. Elle sentait sa bouche se promener son cou, embrassant la peau par endroits. Fermant les yeux, Hermione envoya paître joyeusement toutes ses questions pour se concentrer sur les mains de Drago qui emprisonnaient fermement sa taille, et les siennes propres qui jouaient avec ses cheveux.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le souffle de Drago taquiner les commissures de ses lèvres. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé les yeux! Elle n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir que son corps avait déjà répondu avant elle: ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise et le Serpentard voulut en profiter pour sceller leurs lèvres. Mais, plus prompte que lui, d'un bond, elle se rejeta en arrière, mutine. Et comme il paraissait déconcerté et frustré, elle dit d'un ton innocent:

«Et si on allait sur le canapé maintenant? Tu me l'as promis.

Hochant la tête, il maugréa:

-Tu n'es qu'un insupportable petit démon, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de te jeter dans la cheminée.

-De mieux en mieux! Alors après avoir voulu me noyer, tu souhaites maintenant me brûler vive! Releva Hermione d'un ton faussement indignée. À quelle mort aurais-je droit la prochaine fois?

-Nous verrons cela en temps et en heure, répliqua Drago. Pour l'instant, je suggère que nous nous asseyons sur ce confortable sofa qui va finir par se sentir vexé de notre dédain.

Éclatant de rire, Hermione s'installa à côté de lui et il passa automatiquement un bras autour de ses épaules. De l'autre main, il retraçait comme un artiste les traits de la jeune fille qui frissonnait à ce contact furtif du bout des doigts. D'une voix basse et chaude, il posa la première pierre:

-Dis-moi, il y a quelque chose qui me revient en tête et qui m'a toujours intrigué. J'aimerais savoir…

-Oui? L'encouragea Hermione.

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce cours de potions où ton chaudron a explosé?

-Quand ça? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la concentration. Cette année?

-Mais oui, c'était en début d'année, lorsque le chaudron de Potter a explosé, puis le tien quelques minutes après.

-Ah oui! Fit-elle en se rappelant. Je me suis d'ailleurs toujours demander comment tout cela a pu se produire, rajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

-Euh…fit-il un peu gêné, c'est en partie ma faute.

-C'est pour ça que tu es resté après? S'esclaffa-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue t'a puni?

-Oui, avoua-t-il d'un ton penaud. J'ai même dû te servir d'oreiller.

-Pauvre chou! Se moqua-t-elle. C'est vrai que j'ai dû peser lourd sur tes jambes.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là, coupa-t-il, que tu t'es mise à délirer et à me prendre pour ton père.

-Pardon? Coassa-t-elle abasourdie.

Elle avait été dans un état trop proche de l'inconscience pour s'en souvenir.

-Tu as enfoui ta tête entre mes cuisses et tu as murmuré: «père!»

-Oh! Je devais être sacrément amochée, remarqua-t-elle. Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Quoique…hésita-t-elle. Attends voir…si,! Ça y est, ça me rappelle quelque chose: je…mais comment ai-je pu penser à voix haute?

Elle parlait plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Avide de comprendre, il se pencha vers elle et la pressa:

-Alors? Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé! À quoi tu pensais?

Elle eut un petit sourire, puis répondit nerveusement:

-Tu vas trouver ça un peu fou. C'est assez confus dans ma mémoire mais vois-tu, quand j'étais petite et que mon père faisait la sieste toutes les après-midi, je grimpais toujours à côté de lui et je m'allongeais en travers, la tête sur ses genoux.

Elle sourit, mélancolique à l'évocation de ses souvenirs d'enfance emprunts de tendresse. Pressentant que son esprit s'envolait, il insista:

-Et ensuite?

-Ensuite il posait sa grosse main sur ma petite tête il m'ébouriffait les cheveux et il riait en m'appelant son petit lutin des bois. C'est vrai que j'étais plutôt fluette à l'époque.»

Elle eut un petit ricanement tandis que Drago essayait de se représenter une Hermione en miniature. Ce devait être adorable: une petite fille couronnée d'une imposante masse de cheveux follement bouclés, sautillant comme une puce parmi les fougères et les buissons. D'une voix où perçait son émoi, il continua:

«Et donc cet après-midi là, quand tu as rêvé…

-Je suis retombée enfance, acheva-t-elle. Je t'ai pris pour mon père et j'ai regretté qu'il n'ait pas posé sa main dans mes cheveux.»

Et elle lui jeta un regard furtif. Drago lui prit alors le menton entre les mains et le pinça légèrement comme à une enfant. Hermione eut alors un sourire ravi et voulut se redresser pour attendre sa bouche mais cette fois, ce fut lui qui la bloqua en posant une main contre son épaule. Elle fit alors une moue boudeuse tandis qu'en elle, résonnait une petite voix désagréable: _«Souviens-toi du vase de Soissons!»_

Taquin, Drago lui offrait son sourire innocent le plus éblouissant. Vexée, elle se vengea en contre-attaquant:

«Toi aussi tu m'as fait le coup!

-Plaît-il?

-Tu m'as prise pour ta mère, l'accusa-t-elle. Je m'en souviens très bien, c'était le jour de la dératisation après qu'on ait découvert les rats morts dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle.

-Euh…réfléchit-il. Je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

-Je ramassais les rats lorsque tu es apparu. On s'est disputé, et puis après, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, lorsque j'ai enlevé mon masque de protection, tu m'as appelée «mère».

-Oh! C'est vrai je m'en souviens, reconnut-il en se souvenant. C'est une longue histoire.

-Tant mieux, se réjouit Hermione. On est là pour ça après tout.

-Et bien ça s'est passé justement le même jour où tu es tombée dans les pommes en cours de potions. Tu avais attaché tes cheveux en chignon ce jour-là je m'en souviens très bien car ton visage était bien dégagé. Je ne l'ai remarqué qu'à ce moment-là: ton visage a une forme_ triangulaire_.

Elle le considéra avec étonnement. Une forme triangulaire…

-…Et alors? Dit-elle. En quoi est-ce extraordinaire?

-Hermione! S'énerva-t-il en lui prenant les mains. Je n'ai connu qu'une seule femme possédant un visage d'une forme aussi particulière: ma mère.

D'un ton passionné, il développa:

-Par la suite, je n'ai cessé de vous trouver des points communs, des rapprochements: ma mère était d'une intelligence rare, singulière et même dérangeante: à l'époque, parmi les Mangemort, ce n'était jamais bien vu. Et puis je sais qu'elle failli aller à Griffondor, elle ne me l'a jamais avoué clairement mais je le sentais: elle était forte et incroyablement courageuse, beaucoup plus que ne l'a jamais été mon père.

-Était? Répéta Hermione d'un ton soucieux.

-Le retour de Voldemort l'a détruite, confessa-t-il d'une voix brisée. Elle espérait pour moi un avenir meilleur, elle a tout sacrifié pour m'épargner une vie de servitude. Et ce qui l'a profondément anéantie, c'est son retour il y a deux ans. Dès lors, elle a perdu tout espoir, elle devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Je la revois tourner en rond comme un fantôme toute la journée dans son jardin.

-Deux ans, fit-elle en échos. Mais dis-moi, tu prononces son nom?

-Oui, cracha-t-il d'un ton rageur. Je prononce son nom parce que je sais que rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que la terreur qu'il provoque dans les foules, au point que plus personne n'ose plus prononcer son nom. Or, je refuse d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une poussière de satisfaction au bourreau de ma mère.

-Je comprends», répondit-elle doucement.

Elle posa timidement une main sur son bras, il ne broncha pas. Elle s'enhardit, posa une deuxième main. Puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la repousser, elle l'enlaça complètement et il soupira de bien-être en reposant sa tête sur son épaule, humant avec délice l'odeur discrète et enivrante de ses cheveux. Puis, se redressant, il l'embrassa sur le front et posa une main sur sa tête pour l'attirer contre son torse. Hermione se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Il garda une main possessive qui lui cajolait le creux des hanches et elle reposa la sienne sur son torse comme un oreiller. Bercée par le crépitement du feu et par la respiration de son Drago, elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans les cachots, l'air était à présent totalement vicié, irrespirable…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

La jeune fille respirait difficilement. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifiait: pour être restée auprès de Théodore jusqu'à son dernier soupir, elle le payait aujourd'hui de sa vie. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en moquait. Avec le recul, elle préférait mourir maintenant plutôt que subir le sort commun de toutes les filles de mangemorts qui l'attendait à la sortie de Poudlard: reléguée au fond d'un manoir, coupée du reste du monde, interdite de travailler. Une seule mission: pondre de la futur chair à baguette pour Voldemort.

C'était pourquoi elle ne souffrait pas trop. Elle ne laissait derrière elle qu'une mère imbécile et un père qu'elle avait haï avec passion; presque tous ses amis étaient morts. Ses seuls regrets iraient pour Drago et Blaise.

Une voix féminine retentit soudain au-dessus d'elle:

«Merlin Pansy! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Blaise sanglotait silencieusement. À côté de lui, Ginny se faisait discrète car elle savait qu'il détestait plus que tout être materné dans ce genre de situation. Tous deux se trouvaient devant l'infirmerie qui avait refermé ses portes derrière le corps de la Serpentard qu'Annabelle avait retrouvé ce matin dans les toilettes des filles au premier étage.

Effondré, le jeune homme se répétait inlassablement les mêmes bégaiements:

«D'abord Théo et maintenant Pansy. Mais quand! Quand cela cessera-t-il enfin?

Ginny ne répondit rien, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle songea avec ironie qu'elle avait toujours pressenti que leur deuxième St-Valentin serait marquée sous le sceau de la malchance…sauf que là, c'était cent fois pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginé.

-Ginny je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, lança brusquement Blaise d'un ton déterminé.

-Quelle promesse? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il la prit entre les épaules, le visage crispé par la souffrance. Enfin, il articula:

-Pas d'acte d'héroïsme: si jamais tu retrouves face à une personne malade, tu ne te poses pas de questions: tu t'enfuis le plus loin possible de lui! Compris?

-Blaise! Se récria-t-elle d'un ton choqué.

-Jure-le moi Ginny, exigea-t-il les yeux fous. Jure-moi que tu te battras pour survivre quoiqu'il arrive.

Effrayée, elle s'empressa de répondre pour le satisfaire et le calmer:

-D'accord, d'accord. Je le jure. Et toi, promets-moi alors que tu ne m'abandonneras pas, supplia-t-elle. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi.

Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme s'il espérait vainement que sa force pouvait la protéger des dangers. Alors il promit:

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai Ginny. Je te le promets!»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au loin, une explosion étouffée retentit dans les cachots. Inquiet, Harry releva la tête de son «ouvrage» mais il ne vit rien d'anormal autour de lui. Haussant les épaules, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté: prenant son avant-bras gauche dans sa main droite, il pressa la chair, comprimant l'artère sans pitié pour fluidifier l'écoulement du sang sur l'artefact posé devant lui.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Paniqué, l'espion courrait dans les couloirs. Il avait tout prévu, sauf _ça!_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Un chapitre un peu long où les choses stagnent, je suis un peu déçue, mais en même temps je n'ose avancer trop vite. J'ai vraiment peur que cela devienne incohérent.


	16. Début mars ou début de la fin

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** la St-Valentin se passe plus ou moins bien selon les personnes: certains aboutissent dans leurs projets, d'autres n'obtiennent pas les renseignements qu'ils veulent. D'aucuns se contentent de profiter de l'instant présent et d'autres encore, pleurent la mort de leurs amis. Mais une chose est sûre: personne parmi eux n'est préparé à ce qui les attend bientôt…

**Parole de l'auteur:** il se passe enfin plus de chose dans ce chapitre, quelques informations capitales vont filtrer et des révélations tant attendues se révèlent enfin au grand jour, vous le découvrirez au fil de ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Remerciements à:**

**Opus:** merci pour ta double review, elle me fait super plaisir. Toutes les réponses à tes questions sur les activités secrètes de Harry se trouvent dans ce chapitre, mais le moment où Drago «jettera Hermione sur le lit», ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. ;) Si ça peut te consoler, moi aussi je déteste la Saint-Valentin, et pour les mêmes raisons que toi.  
Le problème avec cette fic, c'est que plus on avance, moins il y a de personnes à tuer, je dois faire attention à qui j'élimine pour ne pas me retrouver coincée plus tard. :)  
Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme tous les autres, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 16: Début Mars ou début de la fin

**Début de la fin: _«_**_Pour une femme le premier baiser est la fin du commencement. Pour un homme, c'est le commencement de la fin.»_ Helen Rowland

«…Hermione, tu sais que nous avons deux chances sur trois de mourir par ton geste inconsidéré…il réagira comme vous le souhaitiez…va mon Drago, retrouve-la…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Penchée sur son tube à essais, le visage protégé des vapeurs par un masque, Hermione testait encore un nouveau produit sur quelques gouttes de sang prélevées d'un malade.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de potions qu'ils avaient conçus et dont aucune n'avait donné de résultats probants pour l'instant. Severus avait beau leur répéter que c'était normal, qu'une préparation de ce type pouvait réclamer plusieurs mois voire plusieurs années, la jeune fille sentait la lassitude et le découragement la gagner peu à peu. Elle en venait presque à regretter la réaction spectaculaire de leur premier «antidote». Cela avait été l'expérience la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie, mais au moins il s'était passé _quelque chose: _ils avaient obtenu un résultat, une réponse à la hauteur de leurs efforts.

_Deux semaines plus tôt:_

_Perchés sur leur petit nuage, Hermione et Drago marchaient tranquillement vers les cachots, les mains entrelacés. Par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Ils avaient quitté la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle le matin même, les étoiles dans les yeux. La veille, peu après qu'Hermione se fût endormie dans le canapé, blottie contre Drago, celui-ci s'était levé et l'avait transportée jusqu'au lit pour qu'ils soient mieux installés. _

_Allongé auprès d'elle, il aurait pu la regarder dormir toute la nuit si le sommeil ne l'avait pas rattrapé à son tour. _

_Au matin, ils eurent la surprise de se réveiller dans une position des plus équivoque: étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Drago emprisonnaient la taille fine de la jeune fille dans une étreinte d'acier. Elle-même avait encerclé sa nuque de ses deux bras et son visage reposait dans le creux de son épaule. Presque allongé sur elle, le garçon se rendit vite compte qu'un détail clochait: Hermione avait entouré son bassin de sa jambe droite et lui avait glissé la sienne sournoisement entre…_

_Il y avait eu un moment de flottement durant lequel, rouge de gêne, Hermione n'osait relever la tête vers Drago, ni émettre le moindre mouvement. Et de son côté, le Serpentard avait fermé les yeux, chassant tant bien que mal les images qui poussaient dans sa tête comme des champignons. Enfin, la Griffondor s'était dégagée tout doucement de son étreinte puis avait bravement pris la fuite dans la salle-de-bains adjacente pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa toilette (et accessoirement dans ses idées)._

_Finalement, ils étaient ressortis ensemble sans dire un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy doutait de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Bien sûr qu'il désirait la Griffondor, mais pas de la même façon que ses conquêtes habituelles. Hermione quant à elle, se demandait non sans trouble ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était restée dans ses bras. _

_Oubliant toute règle de prudence, elle attrapa sans réfléchir la main de Drago. Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, puis entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Rogue. Fort heureusement, Hermione revint sur Terre et lâcha les doigts du jeune homme avec un sourire d'excuse auquel il répondit par une moue chagrinée. Joueuse, elle lui effleura les lèvres d'un baiser furtif: il retrouva aussitôt le sourire._

_Ce fut à ce moment que la porte claqua violemment. Sursautant, ils se relâchèrent précipitamment les mains, le professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître devant eux. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas les avoir remarqués car il ne leur jeta aucun regard étrange, se contentant de les mitrailler d'une voix frémissante: _

_«Enfin vous voilà! Peut-on savoir où vous étiez passés? Non! Peu importe…suivez-moi immédiatement.»_

_Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard affolé. Si leur impassible maître des potions se mettait dans un état pareil, ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Intimidés, ils suivirent Rogue jusque dans son bureau mais à leur grand étonnement, celui-ci ne les laissa pas entrer dans le laboratoire. D'une petite voix intimidée, Hermione osa demander:_

_«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y eu un accident?_

_Drago lui aurait volontiers écraser le pied pour l'empêcher de parler, mais c'était trop tard. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Rogue resta incroyablement calme lorsqu'il répondit:_

_-Plus qu'un accident Miss Granger, pire qu'un accident._

_Il promena un long regard accusateur sur les deux enfants qui révisaient intérieurement l'état de leur propre conscience pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal. D'une voix mauvaise, il interrogea enfin:_

_-C'est à ce propos que je souhaitais vous voir: auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire lequel d'entre vous a versé du sang dans les essais?_

_Hermione le regarda, bouche bée, Drago ne comprenait pas davantage. Alors l'homme poursuivit:_

_-Hier soir, une heure après que vous ayez terminé, les préparations se sont inexplicablement et brusquement emballées. J'ai découvert juste à temps la présence indésirable de globules rouges qui n'étaient pas ceux du malade. Inutile de vous détailler la suite. Je vous avais prévenu, je vous avais dit de faire attention. Que vous vous soyez blessés accidentellement, je peux concevoir, mais par Merlin, pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas averti? Cette négligence aurait pu nous coûter la vie à tous les trois, est-ce que vous vous en rendez vraiment compte?_

_Cette fois, Drago parut franchement surpris, il fit remarquer d'une voix intriguée:_

_-Mais professeur, comment voudriez-vous qu'on se blesse, on a au moins une double épaisseur de gant qui nous protège chaque main._

_-Je ne sais pas Mr Malefoy, cracha Rogue, excédé. Je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Les faits sont là: tous nos travaux sont perdus et irrécupérables à cause de quelques gouttes de sang. Peut-être cela vous incitera à faire plus attention la prochaine fois, mais je ne veux pas devenir trop optimiste._

_-Mais monsieur, objecta Hermione. Comment une goutte de notre sang pourrait affecter le mélange alors que toutes nos expérience baignent dans celui des malades._

_-Parce que les prélèvements effectués sur les malades sont traités de telle façon qu'à la fin, le sang devient plus inerte que de l'eau distillée, tout simplement. Expliqua-t-il avec impatience. Alors que le vôtre, lui, conserve tous ses composants et ses propriétés biologiques, incompatibles avec certains produits utilisés dans nos expérience. Me suis-je fait comprendre?_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement avec le sang? Demanda Drago_

_Rogue lui lança un regard, puis répondit d'un ton coupant:_

_-Au lieu de se réduire, la quantité de bacilles dans chaque fiole a triplé Mr Malefoy.»_

À la suite de cet incident, le professeur Rogue décida de brûler le laboratoire pour purger entièrement la pièce, Hermione frissonna au souvenir de cette accablante décision et des terrifiantes conséquences qui s'en étaient suivies.

_Le lendemain de la «catastrophe»:_

_Drago s'assit lourdement sur son lit, épuisé. Hermione le rejoignit bientôt et reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Transporter les affaires potions du laboratoire au bureau s'était révélée être une manipulation aussi délicate qu'épuisante. Entre la présence froide et menaçante de Rogue qui planait au-dessus de leurs tête comme une épée de Damoclès et la manie perverse des bocaux à toujours vouloir tomber par terre lorsqu'ils les empoignaient, les deux pauvres élèves avaient passé une journée particulièrement éprouvante pour leurs nerfs._

_Il avait fallu isoler le coin dangereux du laboratoire, c'est-à-dire celui contenait tous les tubes à essais avec les populations de bactéries, puis Rogue avait placé un enchantement de détection et posé un compteur à l'extérieur du laboratoire pour savoir à quel moment l'atmosphère de la pièce serait de nouveau saine._

_Vers la fin de la soirée, ils avaient enfin terminé les voyages et Rogue s'était décidé à mettre le feu à son précieux laboratoire. Le jeune homme fut soudain tiré de sa rêverie par une voix féminine qui lui posa une question:_

_«Dis-moi, ce n'est pas dangereux quand même d'enflammer un endroit pareil comme le laboratoire, avec tous les produits qu'on y manipule?_

_D'un geste protecteur, il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la rassura:_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il réalise cette opération. Cela arrive même assez fréquemment. Toutes les précautions sont prises pour assurer le maximum de sécurité._

_-Quand même, objecta-t-elle réticente. Le feu, il suffit de peu de chose pour qu'on n'en devienne plus maître._

_Il resserra son étreinte._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis. Tu n'as rien à craindre: les murs sont tous en vieille pierre et la porte du labo elle-même supporterait mieux les hautes températures que les roches les plus denses._

_-Si tu le dis, fit-elle peu convaincue._

_Alors il poussa un soupir exaspéré._

_-Fais-moi un peu confiance pour une fois, veux-tu?_

_Boudeuse, elle se résigna:_

_-Bon._

_-On peut même faire un pari si tu veux, proposa-t-il joyeusement. Il y a toujours quelques questions qui me trottent en tête et que je rêve de te poser._

_-Très bien, accepta Hermione d'un ton de défi. Mais ce sera comme l'autre fois: trois seulement. Quant à moi, je meurs d'envie de t'entendre chanter pour moi. _

_Drago pâlit. _

_-Tu n'oserais pas? Balbutia-t-il._

_-Ce sera juste devant moi Drago, il n'y aura personne d'autre», jura Hermione d'un ton apaisant._

_Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Il aurait dû se douter que Hermione se servirait de son aveu un moment ou un autre. En effet, s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle le jeune homme rechignait au-delà de tout, c'était de chanter devant quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il chassa très vite ses réluctances car cette fois-ci, il avait la certitude de l'emporter. C'est pourquoi il répliqua d'un ton confiant:_

_«D'accord, marché conclu. Lorsque l'incendie sera terminé, on évaluera les dégâts sur place. Prépare tes mouchoirs ma douce car tu vas souffrir pendant que je jubilerai._

_Elle lui jeta un œil méfiant mais ne dit rien. Alors il soupira d'un air de martyre et la gronda:_

_-Oh, ne fais pas cette tête! Trois questions, ce n'est pas si terrible._

_-Tout dépendra de leur nature à chacune, grommela Hermione. Tant que ça ne concerne pas les cours, les devoirs, mes opinions politiques, mon hypothétique journal intime, mes ex imaginaires, la position sociale de mes parents, le s…»_

_La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par les lèvres de Drago qui se posèrent sur les siennes, Hermione oublia alors tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle entoura le visage du garçon de ses mains et se mit à genoux sur le lit pour l'empêcher de l'allonger. Cette ruse bien naïve fit sourire Drago car au lieu de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il l'attira au contraire contre son torse, emprisonnant sa taille dans ses bras puissants, et ils basculèrent tous les deux en arrière._

_Vaincue, Hermione tâcha tout de même de rester au-dessus. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de la mettre mal-à-l'aise, c'est pourquoi il ne chercha pas à prendre l'avantage, se contenant de maintenir un bras derrière son dos, plonger son autre main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffés et embrasser ses lèvres comme un fruit savoureux. Il se trouvait même plutôt bien là où il était: la position de la jeune fille assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses lui envoyait des électrochocs dans tout le corps. C'était une sensation délicieusement indécente._

_Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva, à bout de souffle et put constater avec un rougissement irrépressible sa posture par rapport à Drago. Celui-ci l'observait attentivement, une lueur de désir dans les yeux. Soudain, il se redressa et tendit la main. Hermione frémit au contact de sa peau tiède sur son cou. Lentement, la main descendit…_

_Elle leva sur lui un regard interrogateur. Il lui demanda d'un ton soucieux:_

_«Ça ne te dérange pas?_

_Hermione inspira, ferma les yeux puis finalement répondit en souriant:_

_-Non.»_

_La main reprit alors son chemin, toujours doucement. La Griffondor respira profondément. Bientôt, elle s'arrêta, au-dessus du sein gauche, là où la vie palpitait. Hermione frissonna et se sentit à nouveau rougir. Elle était presque certaine que ses joues et sa gorge conserveraient une marque de brûlure, là où il l'avait touchée. Drago eut alors une expression bouleversante de tendresse. D'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, il s'émerveilla stupidement:_

_«Comme il bat fort._

_Elle eut un petit rire gêné._

_-On dirait que tu sors d'une séance de Quidditch…poursuivit-il amusé._

_«Ou d'autre chose», ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser._

_-…ou d'autre chose, compléta-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus rauque._

_Hermione parut alors très absorbée par la contemplation des plis de sa robe de sorcière. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un bruit d'explosion les fit brusquement sursauter. Secouée, elle se releva._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue aiguë par l'angoisse._

_-Ce n'est rien, c'est sans doute Rogue, tenta-t-il de la calmer._

_Malheureusement il fut peu convainquant car ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude._

_-Je vais voir, se décida-t-elle. Je reviens tout de suite.»_

_Et avant qu'il n'eut pu répondre, elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea prestement vers le laboratoire. Mais, arrivée dans le bureau, elle se fit brutalement interceptée par le professeur Rogue qui venait de bondir devant elle, les cheveux en pétard et le teint cendreux. Sans attendre qu'elle se fût remise de son choc, il aboya dans sa direction tout en courant:_

_«Allez chercher Malefoy, tout de suite!_

_Et il disparut derrière la porte qui menait dans les couloirs. De plus en plus angoissée, Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle se précipita dans la chambre et appela Drago qui la regardait avec étonnement:_

_-Il s'est passé quelque chose. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite._

_Ils furent en moins de trente secondes dans le bureau où Rogue les attendaient. D'un ton maîtrisé, Drago le questionna en premier:_

_-Que se passe-t-il professeur? On a entendu une explosion._

_-Oui, fit-il en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Mais ça ce n'est rien, ça doit être juste une bricole que nous avons dû oublier. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai fait appeler. J'ai un travail de toute urgence à vous confier, c'est de mettre toutes les potions que vous avez déplacées aujourd'hui en lieu sûr. Je les ai entreposées dans ces cartons. Mettez-les où vous voulez, mais sortez-les loin d'ici._

_Les deux assistants échangèrent un regard stupéfait, Hermione ne put se contenir:_

_-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe? Allez-vous nous expliquer…?_

_-Miss Granger, vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire? Reprit-il d'un ton doucereux._

_-Professeur, nous avons le droit de savoir, intervint soudain Drago avec détermination._

_Sentant que la situation lui échappait, Rogue les toisa l'un après l'autre de ses yeux féroces, puis ordonna une nouvelle fois d'une voix d'ogre:_

_-Fichez le camp!_

_-Non, trancha Hermione en lui jetant le même regard._

_Drago ne renchérit pas, mais il tint tête au professeur, froid et fermement décidé. Enfin, soupirant, Rogue comprit qu'il avait perdu et abdiqua:_

_-Très bien, je vous montre mais après, dans votre intérêt, je vous déconseille de vous attarder ici où vous regretterez que la peste ne soit pas venue plus tôt s'occuper de vous.»_

_Aucun d'eux ne réagirent; les deux jeunes gens ne craignait plus les menaces du professeur Rogue: il les en abreuvait trop souvent pour qu'elles soient crédibles à la fin. L'homme aigri se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire, sur laquelle était accrochée le compteur ensorcelé qui donnait le taux de bactéries pesteuses dans l'air, en mole par mètre cube (c'est-à-dire __**6,02 millions de milliard de milliards de**__** bactéries **__par mètre cube). Ici, le petit écran affichait une valeur détonante._

_Hermione balbutia:_

_«Mais professeur, il est déréglé, non? C'est en millimole par litre que vous l'avez mis, ce n'est pas possible autrement…_

_L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer, Drago blêmit et Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur tombait en chute libre dans ses chaussettes. D'un ton étranglé, elle demanda:_

_-M-mais…co-comment est-ce possible?_

_-Il semblerait que le feu et le sang humain combinés aient un drôle d'effet sur nos préparations, commenta-t-il sourdement._

_-Et l'explosion de tout à l'heure? Ajouta Drago._

_-Ça, je vous ai dit que ce n'était rien. J'ai entendu moi aussi et je suis allé tout de suite devant le laboratoire…et puis c'est à ce moment-là que je suis tombé sur le compteur. Sans lui…_

_Sans lui, le maître des potions aurait pénétré dans l'enceinte mortifère et serait déjà mort ou presque, au moment où il leur parlait._

_-Comment allons-nous pouvoir détruire les microbes? S'affola Hermione._

_-Je ne sais pas encore comment les détruire, annonça Severus. Je vais devoir les enfermer dans des __flacons hermétiques en attendant de trouver une solution._

_-Vous n'y pensez pas! S'exclama-t-elle abasourdie. Même avec cinquante bidons de dix litres on n'arriverait pas à tous les contenir._

_-Pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire miss Granger. Et maintenant, vous avez dix minutes pour me débarrasser le plancher des cartons pleines de potions et de votre présence plus qu'indésirable. Je ne veux pas de vous ici, c'est trop dangereux: il y en a assez dans cette pièce pour décimez toute la population sorcière du pays. Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?»_

_Les deux enfants mirent exactement neuf minutes et cinquante secondes pour vider les lieux, tandis que Rogue partait à la recherche de tous les récipients adaptés qu'il trouverait sur son passage._

Hermione secoua la tête, songeant avec ironie que Rogue aurait sûrement préféré perdre ses deux élèves que ses précieuses potions.

__.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-.__

Lucius Malefoy parcourait rapidement les marches du ministère de la magie qui menait vers le bureau du ministre. Depuis des mois qu'il sollicitait une audience pour être reçu par ce dernier, il obtenait enfin l'entretien tant attendu. Par bonheur, Voldemort étant resté relativement discret ces derniers temps, le chef Malefoy en avait profité pour redorer son blason quelque peu terni par la regrettable aventure de l'an passé au département. Il fallait au moins reconnaître cette qualité à l'argent: celle de laver les consciences les plus crasseuses en quelques poignées bien placées.

Le lord arriva devant l'ascenseur central et eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur…

«Weasley, fit-il en plissant le nez comme s'il reniflait une mauvaise odeur.

-Malefoy, salua Mr Weasley tout aussi froidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Pas de familiarités entre nous, je vous prie, corrigea Lucius en sourcillant.

-Allons Lucius, ironisa l'autre. Tu ne peux t'attendre à ce que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Avoir combattu en découvert, l'un en face de l'autre et ce, sur notre propre lieu de travail, cela crée des liens plus forts que tu ne l'imagines.

-Taisez-vous, cracha Malefoy en jetant un regard derrière lui.

-Que crains-tu Lucius? Nous sommes seuls et sans témoins, tes grimaces n'ont plus lieu d'être.»

En effet, l'ascenseur avait refermé ses portes derrière les deux hommes qui ainsi, se retrouvaient seuls, enfermés face à face dans une boîte aux parois de métal, absolument hermétique. Le Mangemort jeta un regard noir à l'autre homme qui le défiait des yeux sans aucune crainte. D'un mauvais, il menaça:

«Un de ces jours Arthur, tu recevras le sort que tu mérites et ce jour-là, il vaudra mieux pour ta petite famille, qu'elle ne se tiennent pas trop près à ce moment.

Sans être le moins impressionné, Arthur ricana:

-Pourquoi pas maintenant? Comme je viens de te le dire, nous sommes absolument seuls et il y a encore dix étages devant nous. Un accident est si vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas!

-Ah, ne me tente pas, mon vieil ennemi, soupira Lucius.

-Aucun danger, rétorqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy, même si tu étais armé jusqu'au dents, je sais parfaitement que je ne risque rien en ta présence.

-Cet excès de confiance pourrait me toucher si sa naïveté n'était pas aussi risible.

-Ce n'est pas de la confiance, corrigea Arthur calmement. C'est une certitude absolue. Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas parce que tu es tout simplement trop lâche pour le faire.

Malefoy ne broncha pas.

-Quand il s'agit de massacre de moldus sans défense, d'enfants vulnérables et de sorciers désarmés, tu es très doué. Et quand il s'agit de combats singuliers, au grand jour, d'homme à homme, là aussi tu es très doué…pour la fuite rapide et efficace.

Lucius Malefoy ne répondit pas à ces accusations qui étaient évidemment fondées, attendant patiemment que Weasley eût fini de se défouler.

-Tu ne pourras me tuer tant que je te ferai face Mafeloy, poursuivit Arthur. Tu ne me tueras que lorsque tu seras sûr que j'aie le dos tourné pour ne pas risquer ta précieuse petite vie pour laquelle tu trembles si fort.

Le tableau d'affichage indiquait le cinquième, deux étages avant celui auquel Lucius Malefoy devait se rendre pour son rendez-vous avec le ministre. Le Mangemort choisit ce moment pour parler enfin:

-La fin justifie ses moyens Weasley. Si toi et ta petite bande d'amis ne l'avez encore compris, je comprend pourquoi vous êtes aussi inefficaces et essuyez autant de défaites cuisantes.

-Ah oui? S'énerva Mr Weasley. Tous les moyens? La fin justifiait-elle le sacrifice de nos enfants? Justifiait-elle l'introduction la mort de la souffrance au sein de Poudlard?

Malefoy parut mal-à-l'aise et se défendit:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allons, pas de ça entre nous Malefoy, gronda Arthur à voix basse. Nous savons très bien toi et moi _qui_ a amené la peste à Poudlard.

Lucius pâlit mais ne put répondre car l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement: on était arrivé au septième étage. Le lord se reprit et répondit sèchement:

-Je regrette, mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. Sur ce, au plaisir de revoir…le plus tard possible.»

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, il tourna le dos et partit le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers le bureau du ministre, fuyant Arthur Weasley et ses paroles atroces, rejetant leur sens au plus profond de son cerveau. S'il commençait à douter de Voldemort, c'était fini.

Car les Malefoy étaient ainsi: ils étaient la lâcheté dans ses formes les plus méprisables.

Il parvint finalement à faire abstraction de cette odieuse conversation lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme d'environ la trentaine, coiffé d'un chapeau melon démodé. D'une voix affable, Lucius Malefoy le salua:

«Monsieur le ministre, bonjour. Merci de m'accorder cet entretien.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Malefoy, beugla l'homme dans un gros rire. Mais entrez donc.

Le Mangemort pénétra dans le saint des saint. La poubelle mâchonnait toujours ses papiers en silence. S'asseyant derrière son secrétaire, le ministre invita le chef Malefoy à s'asseoir, puis entra sans transition dans le vif du sujet:

-Alors, parlez-moi un peu de votre projet. J'ai lu dans votre demande que vous souhaitez intégrer l'équipe qui s'occupe du cordon sanitaire à Pourdlard. C'est bien cela?»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_«Carnet de bord de Severus:_

_Date: 16 février 19…_

_Expérience n°3592 (À NE SURTOUT PAS REFAIRE!):_

_Mélange préparé:_

_-100 mL d'eau distillée_

_-100 mg de racine de mandragore pilée_

_-5 g de tétracycline_

_-2 g de crins de licorne en poudre_

_-un demi-bozoard dissous dans une solution de chlorure de potassium_

_-sang humain de sorcier_

_Expérience: Préparer 10 fioles contenant les population de bacilles (environ **1/1000000 ****mole** par fiole). Introduire 3 mL de la préparation dans chaque fiole._

_Observation après une durée de 2 heures: La quantité de bacilles pesteux a été multipliée par trois. Ne surtout pas mettre au feu (la quantité est alors multipliée par __**dix millions**__), la__ bactérie devient alors extrêmement mobile dans l'air (célérité de déplacement __**dans le vide**__ proche des 70 m/s) mais s'autodétruit au bout de 6 heures à température ambiante._

_**Remarques: **_

_**-le bacille ne semble pas s'attaquer aux animaux.**_

_**-aux température inférieures à O°C la célérité devient quasiment nulle et le bacille s'autodétruit au bout d'une heure.**_

_**-il s'introduit dans le corps humain par les voies respiratoires et le sujet atteint décède dans les 48 heures.»**_

Debout devant la table du bureau du professeur Rogue, Harry relut attentivement la page trente-six du carnet. Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa sanglante opération clandestine et il venait enfin de trouver l'élément qui complèterait le plan de Dumbledore.

Cet après midi-là, Il s'était rendu comme d'habitude vers les sous-sols près des cachots pour parfaire son entraînement mais la porte du bureau était mal fermée. Poussé par un élan de curiosité morbide, il avait poussé le battant et s'était introduit dans ce lieu secret où Hermione et Malefoy disparaissaient si souvent.

Comme par hasard, sur la grande table, le carnet était ouvert, posé bien évidence au milieu de la table. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un oeil. Il était curieux de connaître la nature des activités ultra secrètes du professeur de potions et de ses apprentis et le contenu de la page qu'il venait de lire l'avait tout de suite interpelé.

À la fin, il se dit à lui-même:

«Très intéressantes toutes ces informations.

-Hum! Hum!»

Sursautant violemment, Harry se retourna. Raide comme une lame de couteau, le professeur se tenait derrière lui, immense dans sa robe noire. Immédiatement, le Griffondor se calma, lui aussi avait appris à ne plus craindre les manières intimidantes de l'austère maître des potions. Sans bouger, ce dernier demanda d'une voix doucereuse:

«Et bien Potter, avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur? Avez-vous satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée en fouinant dans des affaires qui ne vous regardent absolument pas?

D'un ton insolent, Harry répliqua:

-Absolument professeur. Et si vous ne vouliez pas me voir fouiner, il fallait mieux fermer la porte et ranger vos livres à leur place.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et demanda brutalement:

-Quelle page avez-vous lue?

-La page trente-six.

-Forcément, ricana Rogue désabusé. La pire de toutes.

-Les travaux avancent-ils? Interrogea Harry innocemment. À propos, je me demande comment vous fait pour avoir autant d'information sur l'effet du virus transformé sur le corps humain.

-Comment va votre bras?» Riposta Rogue sur le même ton.

Le bandage tâché de sang et serré sur le bras gauche du plus jeune n'avait pas échappé à l'œil acéré et observateur du professeur des potions. Harry ne répondit et le regarda bien en face, le visage neutre. En vérité, il savait fort bien que le professeur de potions n'avait aucun scrupule à tester ses préparations sur les malades. D'un ton exaspéré, ce dernier abdiqua:

-Écoutez-moi bien Potter! Je sais ce que vous avez lu, je sais ce que vous avez en tête, et la réponse est _non:_ je ne vous donnerai pas ce produit. Avec votre imbécillité chronique, il y aurait de quoi anéantir toute la planète. Pas question que vous réussissiez là où Voldemort a échoué!

-N'avez-vous pas écrit dans votre carnet que le virus s'autodétruit au bout de quarante-huit heures? Rappela Harry.

-Inutile de discuter Potter. N'y comptez pas, c'est non! Le plan de Dumbledore n'a jamais envisagé de prendre des risques aussi grands.

-Le plan de Dumbledore comporte de nombreuses failles, rétorqua Harry d'un ton glacial. Même si je parviens à faire pénétrer le virus de la peste dans le repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien ne nous dit qu'il sera contaminé, alors qu'avec cet outil bactériologique, on a une chance de supprimer non seulement Voldemort mais aussi tous ses larbins en prime. Ceci est le genre d'occasion qui ne se représente pas deux fois dans une vie, Severus Rogue.

Le maître des potions soupira et Harry continua d'argumenter:

-Écoutez professeur: en Albanie, les forêts sont denses et les montagnes, escarpées. De plus, le quartier général de Voldemort est dans l'endroit le plus reculé du pays: la population la plus proche se situe à peu près à cinquante kilomètres de l'endroit. En admettant que le virus parviennent à s'échapper de l'enceinte du château, il n'aura aucune chance d'atteindre les populations avoisinante.

-Vous oubliez les mangemorts, fit remarquer Rogue.

-Et bien, commença Harry, si je crée une enceinte anti-transplanage assez large et assez solide, renforcée en plus grâce au rituel de sang, je doute qu'il puissent franchir leur propres barrière géographiques à pied en moins de quarante-huit heures. De plus, leur température corporelle suffira à protéger le microbe du froid pour lui permettre d'agir comme on le souhaite.

-Et les cadavres infectés, qu'est-ce que vous en faîtes? Attaqua le plus âgé.

-J'y ai pensé aussi, soupira le garçon. Et je crois que le climat joue en notre faveur: après tout nous sommes encore en hiver il doit faire glacial dans ces montagnes en haute altitude, n'est-ce pas? De plus, les tempêtes de neiges sont fréquentes en montagne, on ne retrouvera pas les cadavres avant un bout de temps et d'ici à ce que ça arrive, ils seront devenus inoffensifs depuis longtemps.

-Et s'il y a des touristes qui passent dans le coin par hasard?

-La région est désertique. Aucune activité humaine ne peut s'y être implantée! Pas avec Voldemort dans les parages. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance pour avoir placé tous les charmes possibles et imaginables pour défendre son repère contre les vilains moldus qui menacent les pauvres sorciers sans défense, railla-t-il.

-Je vois que vous avez réponse à tout, persifla Rogue.

-Non, pas à tout, protesta le Griffondor. Pas tout à fait: j'ai encore une question à vous poser.

Par pure curiosité, Rogue l'écouta.

-Dîtes toujours.

-Voilà, je voudrais savoir si tous les mangemorts se rendent au QG en transplanant.

-Oui, évidemment.

-Pas de balais? Rien qui ne puisse compliquer ma…tâche?

-Rien du tout je peux vous l'assurer. Maintenant prenez cette fichue potion et décampez.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé de la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle, un couple se disputait:

«…n'en reviens que tu penses encore à ce pari stupide. Si tu voulais me poser tes questions, il fallait le faire _avant,_ maintenant c'est trop tard: ça fait trois semaine qu'on l'a lancé.

-Tu es une tricheuse Hermione, la réalisation des gages d'un pari n'ont aucune limite dans le temps. Et si j'ai attendu autant, c'est pour bien méditer mes questions pour savoir comment j'allais te les poser.

-De toutes façons, tu ne peux pas avoir gagné ton pari, vu les dégâts que cet incendie a causés.

-Le feu a causé des dégâts dans les mélanges expérimentaux, pas dans le laboratoire. Tu l'as vu par toi-même, la pièce était intacte!

-Allons bon. Tu pioches surtout ce qui t'arrange le plus.

-En effet, ça m'arrangerait de pouvoir éviter à ma petite amie de se retrouver avec le visage couvert de pustules pendant une durée indéterminée.

-Pff! Ce n'est pas comme si ça risquait d'altérer la beauté que je ne suis pas.

-Hermione, reprit Drago patiemment. Réponds-moi franchement: est-ce que tu aurais envie de m'embrasser si j'avais le visage couvert de furoncles.

La jeune fille l'observa, horrifiée, puis hocha la tête, abattue.

-Mais je…je ne sais pas. Oui je…je crois…que…

-C'est bon Hermione, soupira le Serpentard. Tout ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que c'est plus facile d'aimer quelqu'un de beau que quelqu'un de défiguré.

-Ah, fit-elle d'une voix glacée. Et je suis censé le prendre comment? Si je deviens laide, tu vas m'abandonner, c'est ça?

-Mais non Hermione, que vas-tu imaginer?

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais avec moi? Comment peux-tu m'aimer, moi qui n'atteint même pas une Annabelle à la cheville en matière en matière de beauté?

-Hermione! Commença-t-il choqué.

Mais la jeune fille avait été profondément blessée par ses derniers mots qui réduisaient en miettes la confiance qu'elle avait placée en Drago.

-Non! Coupa-t-elle furieusement. Tu…tu…et bien va-t-en! Trouve-toi une fille plus belle que moi puisque c'est plus facile à aimer.

Fulminant de rage, elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir comme une furie mais, plus vif qu'elle, il bondit et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Elle se débattit avec une énergie redoublée par la fureur. Elle cria:

«Lâche-moi! Tu me dégoûtes!

-Hermione ça suffit! Ordonna-t-il. Écoute-moi.

-Non! Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Je te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te sera pas calmée», l'avertit Drago.

Elle voulut le frapper mais il la maintint solidement contre lui, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger les bras. Finalement, vaincue elle craqua et éclata en sanglots. Peiné, le jeune la conduit jusqu'au canapé où il la berça en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille.  
En la voyant ainsi, les yeux rougis et le visage crispé par le désespoir, il se sentit atrocement mal car il se rappelait sa promesse en début d'année, ce jour où il lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait le seul à pouvoir la faire pleurer, à la faire souffrir. Et il avait finalement réussi, pile au moment où tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était la rendre heureuse. La vie pouvait parfois jouer des farces monstrueuses.

«Hermione je suis vraiment désolé. Chuchota-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je t'en prie regarde-moi, je déteste te voir dans cet état.

Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes et il se sentit soudain assailli par un sentiment de culpabilité de nullité accablante. «Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Se reprocha-t-il. Comment ai-je pu lui faire du mal?» Elle courba de nouveau la tête et fut secouée par des pleurs silencieux.

-Oh Hermione! Bon sang, je te demande pardon, dit-il la rapprochant contre lui et en lui caressant les cheveux. N'écoute pas…oublie ce je viens de te dire. C'étaient des âneries et je suis un parfait idiot.

-Et moi je suis laide, gémit-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Hermione! Ne dis pas de bêtise. Fit-il d'un ton avertissement.

Il lui prit soudain le menton et redressa sa tête en la regardant, l'air sérieux. Elle le fixait, toujours blessée par sa stupidité. Alors, lentement, il déclara:

-_On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur…_

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis compléta d'une voix tremblante:

-_…l'essentiel est invisible_…

_-…pour les yeux._

Elle le contempla, éblouie et rayonnante de joie. Lui, la fixait avec une tendresse non dissimulée. D'un ton émerveillé, elle balbutia:

-Alors tu l'as lu?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore fini. C'est…je n'avais encore jamais lu de bouquin de ce genre et c'est…remarquable!

-N'est-ce pas? Appuya-t-elle extasiée. J'ai même écrit un petit recueil de toutes mes citations préférées du _Petit Prince_.

-Intéressant, je serais curieux de les lire…et de les compléter à l'occasion.

-Oui, un jour peut-être. Répondit-elle, son visage abordant une expression indéchiffrable.

Drago était soulagé et heureux: il avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher son affaire.

-Bon…alors ces questions? Je te promets qu'il y aura juste trois questions et qu'aucune ne contient rien de gênant, ça te va?

-Bon d'accord, vas-y. Mais dépêche-toi.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras à regrets et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé en face de lui pour lui montrer sa désapprobation. Le principe du pari sorcier excluait les mensonges car le fautif se retrouvait aussitôt couvert de pustules disgracieuses. Drago posa la première question:

-Peux-tu me parler de ton premier amour?

D'une voix contrite, elle grommela:

-Je croyais qu'on avait dit pas de questions gênantes?

-Je te promets de ne pas rire, la rassura Drago.

-Soit, accepta-t-elle d'un ton rusé. Je devais avoir dans les trois ans et je suis tombée amoureuse de mon père.

-Sérieux? S'exclama-t-il horrifié. Tu t'en souviens en plus?

-Ceci mon cher s'appelle le complexe d'œdipe, et tous les enfants en bas âge le ressentent un moment ou un autre. Même toi, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle, tu es tombée amoureux de ta mère. Seulement personne ne peut s'en souvenir parce qu'on est trop jeune quand cela arrive. Et en grandissant, cet amour s'estompe très vite, heureusement.

-D'accord, rouspéta Malefoy, donc si je comprends bien, je me suis fait avoir, c'est bien cela?

-Non, je t'ai dit la pure vérité, se défendit Hermione. Deuxième question?

-Quel est ton meilleur souvenir avec moi? Je veux dire: un moment particulièrement agréable où on était ensemble et que tu n'oublieras jamais.

-Houlà! Je…je crois que…

-Oui?

-Je crois que mon meilleur souvenir, c'est celui du Noël qu'on a passé ensemble, tu te rappelle?

-Oh! Fit-il l'air désappointé.

-Quoi?

-Je pensais que ce serait le souvenir de notre premier baiser, avoua-t-il d'un ton détaché.

-A! S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Bien sûr, ça aussi, ça compte parmi les meilleurs moments que j'ai vécu avec toi. Mais ce Noël où on était qu'à deux, c'était…autre chose, dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. Toutes ces péripéties que l'on a vécu ensemble, c'était une magie qui ne se voit pas.

-Oui, je comprends mieux ce que tu veux dire, reprit-il d'un ton songeur.

Ils se perdirent tous deux un moment dans leur rêverie. Enfin, Drago demanda:

-Ma dernière question?

-Je t'en prie.

-En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une question, c'est plus…une requête.

Il avait l'air embarrassé, alors, confiante, elle se rapprocha de lui et le rassura d'une voix douce:

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Je te promets de ne plus te piéger. J'ai confiance en toi.

Hésitant encore, Drago déglutit puis il prit son courage à deux mains. Passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et sa main caressant son visage du bout des doigts, il murmura:

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi Hermione. Arrête-moi si je vais trop loin.»

Là-dessus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise mais ravie, elle ouvrit la bouche et frissonna, envahie par les sensations exquises que lui procurait Drago en l'embrassant. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'infiltrer sous son tee-shirt et caresser son ventre sensible. Comme de coutume, il souleva dans ses bras et l'allongea sous lui. Détendue et confiante, elle entoura sa tête de ses mains et l'attira contre son cou qu'il entreprit de dévorer avec passion. Elle-même s'amusait à dessiner du doigt le tracé de ses pectoraux.

«Hermione!» Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ses mains caressaient et jouaient avec la chair tendre et gonflée sous son soutient-gorge. Hermione gémit. La sensation était presque plus vive avec le tissus fin entre leurs peau incandescentes. Puis son visage descendit et s'arrêta sur le nombril qu'il taquina de ses lèvres et de sa langue, provoquant d'autres gémissement de la jeune fille qui, pour se venger, lui griffa légèrement la nuque

Luttant pour garder la tête froide, le jeune homme laissa encore ses mains descendre, là où il ne s'était encore jamais permis d'aller. Elle portait un jean. Alors, prudemment, il posa sa main sur son genoux, puis doucement la remonta et la fit glisser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. À la fin, ses doigts frôlèrent légèrement la couture de l'entrejambe.

Hermione hoqueta et se redressa brusquement:

«Drago…non!

-Calme-toi Hermione, je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Et je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi.

-J'aurais préféré que tu me demandes, dit-t-elle le souffle court.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, je ne le ferai plus sans ton consentement.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas mon consentement qui pose problème. C'est juste…que je ne m'y attendais pas voilà tout. J'ai été surprise.

Drago hocha lentement la tête et demanda prudemment:

-Est-ce que tu as déjà…?

Elle rosit puis répondit:

-Vierge ou pas, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. L'idée de finir la soirée de cette façon ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Mais tu n'as pas à te justifier, la rassura Drago. Si tu n'en a pas envie, c'est ton droit. Sache simplement qu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir t'attendre à un redoublement de mes assauts.

Elle éclata de rire et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Alors c'était donc ça depuis le début? Tu veux me mettre dans ton lit!

-Pas seulement dans mon lit Hermione, protesta-t-il. Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que je désire partager avec toi et mille expérience que nous pourrions vivre ensemble.»

La jeune fille lui sourit, puis joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. En réalité, depuis que Drago lui avait parlé de sa requête, elle se doutait un peu de ce qu'il désirait réellement et elle-même s'était rendue compte avec surprise qu'elle en avait envie. Elle avait failli perdre totalement la tête, mais heureusement s'était vite rattrapée avant que l'irréparable se commît.

En réalité, Hermione était tourmentée par un autre souci qu'elle ne pouvait confier à personne, à part peut-être…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assis dans son fauteuil devant une cheminée qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres passaient ses doigts sur son front, pensif. Cela faisait un mois que la Sang-de-Bourbe et le jeune Malefoy étaient en couple et les choses ne semblaient pas beaucoup avancer, même si, d'après les différents rapports, la fille lui semblait de plus en plus attachée. Voldemort espérait qu'elle aimerait sincèrement, de toutes ses forces, ainsi sa chute n'en serait que plus destructrice. Un tel cerveau pouvait représenter une menace sérieuse dans l'avenir.

Mais la nature ayant bien fait les choses, il l'avait pourvue d'un défaut incurrable: être une femme. Sa faiblesse innée et commune à toutes les femelles la pousserait dans les bras de Malefoy et la détruirait au final parce qu'elle n'était qu'une fille et donc qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de se relever et vivre après ce qu'il lui aurait fait.

Sortant de ses réflexions, l'homme releva la tête vers Bellatrix qui attendait devant lui, agenouillée sur les dalles de pierres qui devaient la faire atrocement souffrir des genoux, toutefois, son visage ne reflétait rien.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

L'une des rares femmes qui le servaient en combattant pour lui. Une exception qui la distinguait de ses semblables. Et ce, uniquement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant; autant alors qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

«Bellatrix, je veux que tu contacte Narcissa. Dis-lui de venir et que c'est assez urgent.

-Bien maître», roucoula la demi-folle devant lui.

Elle disparut en moins de trente secondes et le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira en pensant qu'en matière de loyauté et de servilité, Bellatrix valait au moins cent fois mieux que la plupart des autres mangemorts. Elle ne posait pas de questions inutiles, elle approuvait tout ce qu'il disait et se taisait le reste du temps.

Bientôt, deux femmes parurent au pas de la porte et une fois de plus, Voldemort fut frappé par leurs différences.

Narcissa était blonde très claire, ses cheveux très longs étaient toujours emprisonnés impeccablement dans des chignons compliqués. Malgré sa petite taille, lorsqu'elle marchait, elle avait un port presque royal, se tenait droite et gardait la tête haute. Elle portait toujours des toilettes élégantes qu'on devinait coûteuses et ne sortait jamais sans ses bijoux. Voldemort ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu un jour non maquillée.

À l'inverse, Bellatrix, silhouette disgracieuse, grande et maigre, se tenait toujours un peu voûtée, suite aux nombreuses souffrances vécues à Azkaban. Des poches violettes creusaient encore un peu plus son visage émacié et agrandissaient ses yeux hantés. Elle ne se souciait pas d'élégance, ni se préoccupait de ses vêtements ternes et usés. Elle se moquait de son apparence et n'accordait aucune attention pour ses cheveux hirsutes, crasseux et grisonnants.

Difficile en effet de trouver deux sœurs plus dissemblables.

«Laisse-nous Bellatrix, ordonna sèchement Voldemort.

Comme toujours, cette dernière obéit: elle s'inclina et repartit sans un mot en fermant la porte. L'homme jeta alors un sortilège d'insonorisation et se tourna ensuite vers l'autre sœur Black qui le regardait, impassible.

-Et maintenant, à nous, dit-il. Approche Narcissa. Bien. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoquée?

Aucune réponse.

-Je t'ai convoquée pour discuter un peu du sort de ton fils qui est en ce moment même en grand danger de mort à Poudlard.

Narcissa eut enfin une réaction: ses yeux se voilèrent et elle jeta un regard d'inquiétude à Voldemort.

-Oui, appuya-t-il perfidement. En très grand danger de mort, menacé à tout instant par la peste qui est une maladie absolument épouvantable et et qui condamne celui qui l'attrape à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et avec une lente destruction de son propre corps: de la fièvre, de gros boutons à base du cou, des jambes et des aisselles et une pestilence que tu n'imagines même pas.»

Il ne lui avait épargné aucun détail, elle abordait à présent un air horrifié. Il sourit. Il avait toujours su que c'était dans ses sentiments de mère que se trouvait la faiblesse de Narcissa Malefoy. Mais elle n'était quasiment rien dans son plan, à peine un lien entre deux étapes et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle possédait en réalité un objet que Voldemort convoitait avec passion depuis qu'il avait appris son existence.

«Dis-moi, Narcissa, j'ai appris par ta chère sœur que tu possèdes en objet qui te permet de communiquer instantanément avec ton fils, un miroir à double-sens, si je me souviens bien.»

L'épouse Malefoy accusa le coup: elle parut à la fois désemparée et furieuse. Furieuse, elle l'était contre sa sœur qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de se rendre intéressante aux yeux du lord; et désemparée, parce qu'elle avait conscience de se faire manipuler, sans savoir quoi faire pour s'en sortir. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son émoi intérieur, l'homme poursuivit:

«Voyons Narcissa, je pourrai sauver ton fils, mais il me faut cet objet. Je le confierai à Bellatrix et elle lui indiquera ce qu'il devra faire. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est le miroir à double-sens, rien d'autre.»

Rien d'autre? Narcissa lui jeta un regard méfiant, flairant le piège sans pouvoir deviner de quelle nature il était. Elle eut beau réfléchir, retourner les paroles du lord dans tous les sens, elle n'arrivait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans ce soudain accès de générosité qui ne pouvait pas être de la générosité, pas de la part de Lord Voldemort. Finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle renonça à chercher car il y avait une chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout, avant même l'anéantissement de ce monstre: elle voulait revoir Drago, elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité à tout prix, ce qui ne lui laissait guère le choix.

Pressentant qu'il avait gagné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça d'un ton triomphant:

«Je t'attends demain matin à sept heures sans faute.»

Et tandis qu'elle repartait, il songeait avec une curiosité méchante si elle aurait le temps de se farder et de se poudrer à une heure aussi matinale. Au bout du compte, c'était assez reposant de donner des ordres à la femme de Lucius Malefoy: elle refusait d'ouvrir la bouche en sa présence. Quelque fois, cela aurait pu passer pour de l'insolence mais il ne la reprenait jamais, d'une part parce qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux, n'étant pas une mangemort à proprement parler, et d'autre part parce que le silence était la seule chose dont il appréciait l'excès chez les autres.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Enceinte anti-transplanage, miroir à double-sens, les choses commencent à s'éclaircir, et le pire reste encore à venir! Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.


	17. Mars, un bonheur éphémère?

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **Février s'achève plus ou moins bien, oscillant entre catastrophes dans la préparation des remèdes et découvertes en en tout genre: Harry trouve enfin la solution idéale à son problème et nos deux amoureux de toujours explorent à petits pas les voies de la sexualité. Cependant, Hermione refuse de s'engager, gênée par un secret qu'elle n'ose confier à personne.

**Parole de l'auteur:** il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas trop. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire: ne vous fiez à ce calme apparent, tout est déjà réglé comme du papier à musique: il y aura de l'action bientôt, beaucoup d'actions et plusieurs rebondissements inattendus.

**Remerciements à:**

**Opus:** Oh! Ne craignons pas de le dire: Dumbledore est une ordure, il envoie littéralement Harry au suicide. Je ne dirais rien à propos des sentiments que Drago peut éprouver pour sa petite lionne, ce serait trop facile :) Et à propos du complexe d'œdipe, ce j'ai essayé de vous dire dans cette fic, comme mon prof de français me l'avait expliqué en seconde, c'est que les rapports que nous avons eu avec nos parents dans notre petite enfance peuvent influencer notre vie amoureuse plus tard. On le voit bien dans _La Machine Infernale _de Jean Cocteau.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 17: Mars, un bonheur éphémère?

**Éphémère:** l'éphémère est un insecte volant qui, une fois arrivé à l'âge adulte, ne vit pas plus longtemps qu'une journée ou deux.

«…vous partez aujourd'hui…il faut s'assurer que la fille soit blessée à mort…Hermione non!…Pourquoi Drago?…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Installés chacun devant leur paillasse, Hermione et Drago manipulaient au microscope avec des précautions de chirurgien. Par bonheur, le professeur Rogue s'était éclipsé pour une affaire secrète. Du coup, les deux amoureux se retrouvaient tous seuls devant une x-ième préparation mise à reposer la veille. Afin de gagner du temps, tous deux observaient deux lames différentes, testées avec deux produits différents.

Très concentrée sur sa lentille, Hermione aperçut soudain quelque chose d'incroyable. D'une voix chevrotante d'émotion, elle appela son compagnon:

«Drago…Drago viens voir!»

Surpris, le jeune homme laissa son travail de côté et s'approcha de sa compagne qui lui faisait des petits signes impatients pour l'inciter à venir. Une fois qu'il fut derrière elle, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation béate et tout en se retournant, lui tendit deux lamelles de microscope. Alors qu'il les prenait, elle lui indiqua en à aparté:

«Voilà, la coupe numéro un est la coupe témoin: la population de bacilles non traitée et mise à reposer pendant vingt-quatre heures. La coupe numéro deux est celle qui a servi de cobaye pour notre préparation d'hier.

-Oui, je me souviens, fit Drago d'une voix songeuse.

Un mélange qu'ils avaient préparé à deux, à l'insu de Rogue.

_La veille: _

_Au matin du douze mars, Drago et Hermione attendaient sagement devant la porte du laboratoire. Profitant qu'ils étaient encore seuls, ils discutaient avec animation:_

_«Tu me parais bien excitée ce matin Hermione, soupira Drago. Combien de tasses de thé as-tu bu ce matin?_

_-Trois comme d'habitude._

_-Et bien alors ça ne te réussit pas, maugréa-t-il. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le jour où tu feras une overdose._

_-Ce n'est pas le thé! Contra Hermione agacée. C'est juste que j'ai bien dormi et j'ai plein d'idées pour la fabrication des médicaments._

_-Quels genres d'idées? Demanda Drago d'un ton méfiant._

_-Et bien j'avais pensé dans un premier temps à associer…_

_Mais elle fut brusquement interrompue par des bruits de pas venant du couloir. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue. L'homme arriva devant finalement eux et leur lança à la cantonade._

_-Ah! Vous êtes là. Bon, aujourd'hui j'ai à faire; vous êtes donc libres jusqu'à demain. Interdiction d'entrer dans ce laboratoire en mon absence, rajouta-t-il en pointant la porte avec un air menaçant. C'est compris?»_

_Ils hochèrent la tête et le professeur repartit. Drago voulut faire de même et se retourna pour inviter la Griffondor de le suivre, mais il se rendit que quelque chose clochait: la jeune fille était restée là où elle était, sans la moindre visible intention de partir. Le front plissé, elle paraissait réfléchir intensément. Puis tout à coup, elle sortit sa baguette, apparemment déterminée. Drago comprit alors en un éclair ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire._

_«Hermione, non!»_

_Trop tard, la porte du laboratoire venait de s'ouvrir dans un chuintement étouffé. La Griffondor le regarda d'un air de défi. Alors il tenta de la raisonner d'un ton paternel:_

_«Hermione, tu sais que nous avons deux chances sur trois de mourir par ton geste inconsidéré: la première, par les microbes et la seconde, par Rogue lui-même qui serait capable de nous hacher menu et tester nos propres organes dans ses potions plus ou moins légales._

_-Ce n'est pas du tout inconsidéré Drago, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Au contraire, Rogue vient justement de me donner l'occasion rêvée de mettre__ mon plan__ en application._

_-Quel plan? Tu ne peux quand même pas manipuler dans ces conditions, c'est trop dangereux._

_-Je ne prendrai aucun risque Drago, je ne mettrai ni ma vie, ni la tienne en danger. Mais si j'attends le retour de Rogue, je n'ai pas la certitude qu'il me laissera agir selon mon idée. Là, j'ai une chance de pouvoir le faire, je ne la laisserai pas passer._

_Le Serpentard hésita une fraction de seconde, puis se décida:_

_«Je viens avec toi._

_-Tu n'es pas obligé Drago._

_-Je suis curieux de connaître ton idée. Et puis peut-être qu'en en discutant à deux, on évitera les catastrophes._

_-D'accord.»_

_Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le laboratoire. Hermione lui détailla rapidement la liste des ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Ils furetèrent tous les deux dans le laboratoire, dénichant au fur et à mesure les éléments dont ils avaient besoin. Enfin, lorsque tout fut réuni sur la table, Hermione commença son explication:_

_«Voilà, je pensais d'abord mettre la streptomycine dans un litre d'eau frémissante et ensuite ajouter un bulbe d'oignon noir pour protéger l'antibiotique des ondes magiques du patient._

_-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, objecta Drago. L'oignon noir est très fragile: il ne supporte pas les températures supérieures à vingt degrés. Tu devrais d'abord rajouter des coquilles d'œufs de dragon norvégien à crête. _

_-Pourquoi ces coquilles d'œufs?_

_-Parce qu'elles ont des propriétés protectrices et en se dissolvant dans l'eau chaude, elles pourront envelopper les oignons dans une sorte d'enveloppe "thermo-isolante"._

_-Très bien.»_

_Ils installèrent un petit chaudron rempli d'eau dans la cheminée. Une fois que l'eau commença à clapoter contre les bords, Hermione versa les premiers ingrédients. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur préparation, échangeant leurs points de vue sur divers sujets, testant chacun leurs idées. La jeune fille fut encore une fois admirative devant l'esprit scientifique de Drago, jamais à court d'idées ingénieuses et dont la rigueur cartésienne lui permirent à elle d'éviter des erreurs grossières qui auraient gâché tous leurs efforts._

_Enfin, au bout d'une heure, ils injectèrent leur création sur des populations bactériennes «test» et rangèrent la salle. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il ne restait plus une trace de leur passage, et il y avait déjà trop de potions en cours d'essai pour que Rogue ne pût se rendre compte de quoi que ce fût._

Drago secoua la tête et plaça son œil au-dessus du microscope à double vue, permettant ainsi de comparer les deux lamelles expérimentales. Il ne lui fallut qu'un battement de cils pour comprendre.

Il poussa un juron. Contre toute attente, Hermione éclata de rire. D'un ton abasourdi, il put enfin prononcer:

«C'est…c'est formidable!

-N'est-ce pas? Opina-t-elle au comble de l'enchantement. Et tu sais quoi? Le plus beau dans cette affaire, c'est qu'il s'agit de _notre_ potion, _notre_ projet.

-Notre projet, répéta-t-il en écho.

Sur la coupelle qui avait servi de cobaye, par rapport à la coupelle témoin, la concentration de bactéries pesteuses était au moins…

-Tu te rends que par rapport à l'autre lamelle, il doit y en avoir mille fois moins? S'exclama soudain Drago.

-Je crois que cette fois on la tient, cette garce de bactérie, renchérit Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis le jeune homme annonça d'un ton pompeux:

-Et bien chère collègue, toutes mes félicitations. Pour fêter dignement cette réussite, je vous invite au restaurant, c'est ma tournée.

-Chic! S'extasia Hermione. Mais pas de chandelle, par contre!

-D'accord, c'est promis», dit-il en levant sa main droite et les yeux au ciel.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Mrs Weasley relisait une lettre de sa fille. Rongée par l'inquiétude constante de savoir son unique fille prisonnière à Poudlard, la mère en avait perdu l'appétit et le sommeil, et cela avait empiré après la mort de son plus jeune fils.

Elle avait été horrifiée en apprenant à quelles activités s'était livré Ron les derniers mois de sa vie. Puis la culpabilité l'avait envahie, la sensation d'avoir été une mauvaise mère pour son enfant, de ne pas avoir su le rendre heureux. Elle se sentait pleinement responsable de son suicide déguisé. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté du mal-être de son fils? Ce fils si courageux qui s'était dévoué corps et âme pour les malades, jusqu'à mourir à son tour.

L'annonce de mort de Ron avait d'ailleurs fait l'effet d'une bombe sur toute la famille. Mr Weasley en avait perdu la faculté de parler pendant toute une journée. Billy et Charlie étaient revenus en catastrophe pour aider leurs parents. Autre ombre au tableau: l'absence de Percy. Informé deux jours plus tôt par une lettre officielle, son geste de soutien à la famille s'était borné à l'envoi d'une carte de condoléances pré-imprimée. Ses parents ne devaient jamais le lui pardonner.

Mais les plus accablés étaient Fred et Georges qui se reprochaient à longueur de journée toutes les vacheries qu'ils avaient fait subir à Ronald depuis le berceau. Parce qu'au fond, malgré toutes les farces (souvent de goût douteux) qu'ils lui jouaient, ils aimaient profondément leur petit frère et à présent, n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

Et puis, sans vraiment se l'avouer, ils l'admiraient en un sens pour sa volonté extraordinaire, sa loyauté sans faille envers les mourants et le destin hors du commun qu'il avait eu. Car existait-il une fin plus enviable que la mort pour un idéal? Était possible de «mourir de courage»?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une semaine après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Weasley, Lucius Malefoy n'y tint plus. Il avait bien essayé de chasser les maudites paroles de son vieil ennemi, en vain: elles s'étaient distillées en lui comme un acide. À présent, il vivait constamment sur les nerfs, ne pouvant supporter le poids du doute qui s'abattait sur lui, toujours plus lourd.

Narcissa avait bien remarqué son malaise, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, mais, fine, elle n'en avait rien dit et il lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. Il savait que sa femme était bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptât point de l'intégrer dans ses rangs, elle eût été mille fois plus efficace que sa demi- folle de sœur.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne songeait pas se préoccuper de l'éventuelle candidature de sa femme à l'appartenance au rang des mangemort. Non, s'il la cherchait, c'était pour une toute autre affaire. Il la trouva enfin dans la bibliothèque de manoir. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil comme une reine sur son trône et lisait des maximes sorcières de l'âge ancien. Il l'appela:

«Narcissa, enfin je te trouve, je dois te parler.

La dame releva les yeux, déconcertée. Puis, d'un geste d'un délicat, elle glissa le marque-page au bon endroit, referma le livre et le reposa sur une petite table. Ensuite, elle se leva, toujours avec une grâce presque naturelle. Mais lorsqu'elle lui parla, son ton inquiet était savamment travaillé:

-Lucius mon cher. Qu'avez-vous?

Alors, à la plus grande stupéfaction de lady Narcissa Malefoy, son digne époux s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

-Narcissa, laissons tomber les rôles pour cette fois, ainsi que le vouvoiement . Ce que j'ai à te dire est infiniment plus important que cela.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, méfiante, puis brusquement, se dégagea de son emprise, sortit sa baguette et la pointa, menaçante, sur son mari.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Lucius Malefoy?

-Narcissa…tenta l'homme éberlué.

-JAMAIS au grand jamais mon mari ne m'aurait permis de le tutoyer, cracha-t-elle. Et inutile de protester, il me l'a très bien fait comprendre dès les premiers jours de notre mariage. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais en tous cas, certainement pas un bon comédien.

-Je _suis_ Lucius Malefoy, répliqua-t-il. Et le jour de notre mariage, tu m'as annoncé que le nom tu souhaitais donner en premier à notre fils premier-né, était Scorpius à cause de cette légende égyptienne qui affirmait que les scorpions étaient les gardiens du royaume des morts.

Abasourdie, Narcissa baissa son arme et il reprit d'un ton apaisant:

-Crois-moi, nous devons vraiment parler. J'ai croisé Arthur Weasley au ministère il y a une semaine, et il a porté une accusation contre le Lord des plus troublante.

-Quelle accusation? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

-Selon lui, ce serait le Maître qui aurait envoyé la peste à Poudlard, avoua Malefoy dévasté.

-Et…ce n'est pas le cas?

-Je ne sais pas et c'est pour ça que je t'en parle. C'est trop grave, j'ai besoin de ton conseil. Je sais que tu es plus sage que la plupart de tes paires, c'est pour cela que je m'ouvre à toi.

«Ainsi, songea Narcissa avec amertume, tu t'ouvres à moi, non pas parce qu'en tant que mère, je suis légitimement concernée par cette affaire, mais parce qu'en tant que «femme sage», je serais à même de te comprendre et te conseiller.» D'une voix atone, elle fit remarquer:

-Je croyais que vous étiez au courant de ce genre de chose. N'avez-vous pas dit en début d'année que le Lord ne ferait rien pour sauver nos enfants?

-J'ai dit cela en pensant qu'il ne ferait rien uniquement pour éviter la contagion parmi les mangemorts, mais jamais je n'aurais songé à autre chose, et surtout pas à _cela, _termina-t-il l'air achevé.»

«Pauvre Lucius, le plaignit-elle en silence, est-il possible que vous soyez à ce point si naïf?» Elle savait que son époux n'était pas prêt à entendre la vérité, du moins pas de sa bouche à elle, tout simplement parce que c'était lui le mangemort, le soldat, et elle, une innocente, une simple «civile». S'il était venu, c'était uniquement pour qu'elle le rassure dans ses convictions, qu'elle le sauvât du doute qui était en train de le miner lentement et sûrement. Il ne servait à rien de lui parler franchement: il ne l'écouterait pas vraiment. Alors elle mentit:

«Je suis sûre que ce sont des paroles en l'air, Weasley cherche simplement à vous déstabiliser. Et si le Lord refuse de sauver nos enfants, c'est bien pour nous préserver de la contagion, évidemment.»

À l'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de son mari, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison: il n'était pas venu pour écouter ce qui était, mais pour écouter ce qu'il _voulait_ entendre. Il paraissait tout à fait soulagé et elle, écœurée. Prétextant une migraine, elle prit le chemin de la sortie, ne supportant plus la bêtise de son époux qui n'avait d'égale que sa vanité. Mais au moment où elle atteignait la porte, il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras.

«Pardonne-moi Narcissa pour…ce que j'ai t'ai fait au début de notre mariage. Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j'ai été…enfin je n'aime pas reparler de tout ça. Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner?

Elle le considéra une seconde, puis répondit d'un ton mécanique:

-Je suis vraiment navrée monsieur, pour cet accès de folie qui m'a prise tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas moi-même et je rougis de confusion en repensant aux absurdité que je vous ai dites.

Le teint de lady Malefoy n'avait jamais été aussi clair.

-Je vous demande encore pardon, cela ne se reproduira plus. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.»

Lucius Malefoy la regarda partir, déboussolé. De son côté, si Narcissa acceptait de jouer la comédie pour le complaire dans son adoration de Voldemort, elle refusait en revanche de toucher un seul mot au sujet douloureux des débuts chaotiques de leur mariage.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le quinze mars, Rogue félicita ses deux élèves pour leurs travaux qui donnait enfin des résultats positifs, faignant d'ignorer avec complaisance que ce premier embryon de remède exploitable avait été conçu dans son dos. Au fond, ce qui comptait c'était le résultat; peu importait finalement les moyens employés pour y parvenir. Et puis après tout, «Serpentard» rimait très bien avec «débrouillard».

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent ainsi une semaine relativement tranquille, espaçant de plus en plus les heures de travail pour se retrouver ensemble, seul à seule. Par bonheur, Rogue était trop absorbé par ses manipulations complexes sur leur nouvelle préparation pour leur prêter la moindre attention. Puis, arriva le vingt mars…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le printemps se rapprochait à grands pas. La température commençait à perdre petit à petit sa dureté hivernale. Mais contrairement aux années précédents, les survivants n'étaient pas impatients de voir la chaleur revenir. Et même, quelques uns d'entre eux redoutaient l'adoucissement printanier, car une hausse des températures s'accompagnerait immanquablement d'une recrudescence de la maladie.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Samedi matin, Hermione s'habilla normalement. Comme elle n'avait pas à manipuler, elle enfila une chemise blanche à manches longues, un cache-cœur en laine noire et un pantalon noir. Puis, elle coiffa rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avec un peigne discret. «Finalement, chuchota-t-elle à son reflet, la nouvelle coupe «rafraichissante» attendra un peu.»

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Comme elle atteignait la porte du bureau, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle et Drago entra dans la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne pût le saluer, il lui demanda:

«Salut Hermione. Où tu vas?

-Je vais voir Ginny, je lui ai promis une journée entre fille, s'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, Blaise m'en avait parlé, fit-il avec une grimace.

-Bon. On se voit ce soir alors, dit-elle en souriant.

-D'accord, opina-t-il de bonne grâce.

Puis, il s'approcha légèrement d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et ils joignirent leurs lèvres. Elle sentit les mains de Drago caresser insidieusement le creux de ses hanches, déclenchant en elle des milliers de frissons qui la faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds, mais curieusement, elle n'était pas gênée, elle se sentait vraiment en confiance avec lui.

Soudain, à sa grande horreur, elle sentit sa main s'insinuer dans…

«Non Drago! Tu n'a pas intérêt à…»

Trop tard! Le jeune homme avait glissé ses doigts dans son chignon et tâchaient, avec un plaisir évident, de libérer ses cheveux qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à discipliner. Contrariée, elle se détacha de ses lèvres et tenta le repousser comme elle put mais, rieur, il n'était pas encore décidé à la lâcher. Finalement, comprenant que tout effort était inutile, elle râla:

«Bon! Là, tu es content je suppose! Maintenant que je suis bien décoiffée par tes soins, je peux refaire mon chignon?

-Avec plaisir, s'exclama joyeusement Drago. J'adore faire ça, c'est tellement facile: tes cheveux m'aiment mieux que toi. En même temps tu me diras: c'est normal, vu que moi…j'en suis complètement dingue.

-Les sales traîtres ne perdent pour attendre, clama-t-elle avec assurance. Cet été, je prends une bonne paire de ciseaux et on verra qui est le maître.

-Que le meilleur gagne!» Ironisa Drago.

Et le jeune homme éclata de rire, alors Hermione se retourna très dignement pour se diriger vers le dortoir des Griffondor où l'attendait son amie, mais le jeune homme la retint soudain par le bras. Tournant la tête, elle lui jeta cette fois un regard franchement déconcerté cependant il ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

«Attends un peu Hermione. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai défait ton chignon: c'est parce que désormais, je voudrais que tu te coiffes avec ceci.»

Il lui tendit un petit paquet de la taille d'une fourchette, enveloppé d'un tissu écarlate. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit sans le déchirer et, lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, la surprise se dessina sur ses traits, puis le ravissement. Émerveillée, elle fit tomber le petit objet dans sa main.

C'était un peigne à chignon en or, visiblement très ancien, muni de sept dents et serti au bout de modestes turquoises ovales, de petite perles nacrées et de minuscules diamants, tous enchâssés d'or et parsemés dans un réseau compliqué d'entrelacs de fils d'or. L'ensemble était à la fois discret et lumineux.

Un peu soucieux, il guettait sa réaction. Relevant la tête, elle le gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant, il parut alors soulagé. Elle le remercia d'un ton sincère:

«C'est magnifique, il est parfait. Merci Drago.

-J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait, répondit-il étrangement ému. Tu vas le porter, n'est-ce pas?

Il avait l'air nerveux, elle le rassura aussitôt en riant:

-Bien entendu, tous les jours même si ça te chante. Je l'adore déjà.

-Tant mieux, se réjouit-il.»

Drago était effectivement enchanté de sa réaction, mais aussi pour d'autres raisons plus secrètes; seulement, Hermione ne s'en doutait pas.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ginny trépignait d'impatience dans le dortoir des filles lorsqu'elle vit son amie arriver enfin par l'escalier, échevelée et visiblement vexée. La jeune Weasley flaira du «Malefoy» dans l'air mais ne dit rien. Elle savait à quel point sa perspicacité agaçait son amie. D'un ton enjoué, elle la salua:

«Salut Hermione! Alors, prête pour une journée exclusive, rien que toutes les deux, _entre filles_?

-Ouais, salut Ginny. Je te suis.

-Hourrah! J'ai eu peur un moment donné que tu aies pris la fuite.

-Voyons Ginny! S'exclama Hermione l'air faussement indignée. Je suis à Griffondor quand même, j'ai déjà dû affronter toutes sortes de dangers que tu n'imagines même pas, je me suis battue contre les mangemorts l'été dernier, alors ce n'est pas une _journée entre filles_ qui va me faire reculer, non?

-C'est ce qu'on verra! Piailla l'autre. Maintenant suis-moi, on va à la salle-de-bains des préfets, Blaise m'a donné le mot de passe mais ne me demande pas comment il a fait pour l'obtenir», ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Elle entraîna son amie par la main et toutes deux se rendirent dans la fameuse salle-de-bains où Harry avait fait la rencontre très embarrassante de Mimi Geignarde qui l'espionnait dans son bain. Ron avait beaucoup ri à ce récit, avait taquiné son ami pendant une semaine par force clins d'œil , tapes dans l'épaules et remarques des plus subtiles, du genre: «Alors vieux, t'as eu une nouvelle touche parmi les fantômes aujourd'hui?»

Arrivées toutes les deux devant le tableau aquatique, Hermione sortit de ses songes et et se dégagea de la poigne de Ginny. Ici commençait réellement son enfer, alors autant y aller librement et tout de suite avant d'être trop tentée de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

La baignoire était toujours là, d'une immensité presque insolente et avec une ribambelle de boutons et de robinets différents. Mais Ginny ne s'y arrêta pas et se dirigea tout au fond de la salle qui avait des dimensions à donner le vertige. Elle se posta finalement vers deux tables à l'aspect moelleux. D'un ton de capitaine, la plus jeune commença:

«Bon, je propose de commencer par le plus désagréable afin d'en être tout de suite débarrassé: l'épilation. Après, si tu veux, on ira se détendre dans un bon bain chaud, et après…»

Hermione écouta la suite comme elle put mais sa tête bourdonnait. L'épilation chez les sorciers se passait de la même façon que chez les moldus, à la seule différence que les bandelettes de cire étaient enduites d'une potion qui permettait d'une part de maintenir l'épilation pendant deux mois, et d'autre part de supprimer les cellules mortes de la peau, au fur et à mesure, empêchant ainsi la formation de poils incarnés** (note de l'auteur: ce qui est très désagréable!)**

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Un temps indéterminé plus tard:_

«Je t'assure Hermione qu'avec un peu de maquillage, tu serais sublime.

-N'y compte pas Ginny, répliqua tranquillement Hermione en lui limant les ongles, je ne peux même pas me permettre de me peinturlurer les yeux: je passe mon temps à les frotter. Un simple trait de crayon ne tiendrait pas une heure sur moi.

-Ah oui, c'est une auto-discipline parfois très dure, mais c'est comme tout: cela s'apprend et on finit par s'habituer. Euh…dis, tu peux me passer les rondelles de concombres, s'il-te-plaît?

-Tiens. Les voilà…ils iront bien avec ta crème blanche.

-N'est-ce pas?»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Une durée inconnue, toujours plus tard:_

«Mais pourquoi font-ils une salle-de-bains aussi grande si ce n'est réservé que pour les préfets ou les capitaines?

-Ma pauvre Hermione, tu es bien naïve. S'ils ont fait cette pièce aussi grande, c'est parce qu'ils savaient très bien qu'elle serait fréquentée par les autres élèves. Le mot de passe de cette salle-de-bains, c'est quasiment une tradition orale: tout se le monde se le transmet de bouche à oreille et quand ça change, les préfets et les capitaines se chargent aussitôt de le confier à leurs amis, qui le confient ensuite à leurs amis, etc…

-Je vois. Alors dans ce cas-là, on peut s'estimer chanceuses de se retrouver toutes seules alors.

-Exactement, cela fait partie du jeu. Tiens, passe-moi les épingles, je vais te faire un chignon dont tu me diras des nouvelles…

-Non, fais-le plutôt avec ce peigne s'il-te-plaît.

-Mais bien sûr, tu as raison, quelle idiote! Se morigéna Ginny en se frappant le front. Comment ai-je pu oublier? Le peigne, c'est l'accessoire parfait! Très facile à mettre ou à ôter, et surtout, beaucoup plus sexy. Vas-y, passe-le moi…oh! Mais il est ravissant! S'exclama-t-elle.

La plus âgée rosit et lui confia:

-Oui. C'est Drago qui me l'a offert aujourd'hui même.

-Et bien le moins qu'on puisse, c'est qu'il a bon goût, commenta-t-elle. Ce sera splendide dans tes cheveux. Tu sera la fée de la nature.

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux et confessa tout à trac:

-Il m'appelle sa «petite fée des marais».

-Waouh! S'extasia Ginny. C'est trop mignon.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Le soir:_

«Hermione, tu es…_parfaite!_

-Merci Ginny,_ tu_ as été parfaite.

-Je sais, fit-elle d'un ton malicieux. C'est juste…je veux vraiment que tu sois heureuse, peu importe avec qui.

Hermione la regarda, bouleversée et la prit brusquement dans ses bras. Ginny referma les siens dans une étreinte fraternelle. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, l'aînée chuchota à l'oreille de son amie:

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Merci pour tout.

-C'est normal Hermione, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.

-Oui, mais pas aussi bien que toi, grimaça-t-elle d'un ton plaintif qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

-Dis-moi Ginny…

-Oui?

-J'aurais juste…un dernier renseignement à te demander, trois fois rien.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Alors voilà, j'aimerais savoir si tu connaissais un sortilège de…de contraception.

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent mais elle répondit d'une voix neutre:

-Et bien non, mais tu n'en as pas besoin parce que Poudlard a été soumis des enchantements spéciaux pour éviter aux _accidents _de se produire, si tu vois ce je veux dire.

-Oui, bien sûr», répondit Hermione soudain allégée d'un poids.

Jamais elle n'aurait oser en parler avec Drago, elle aurait été trop gênée, voire mortifiée. Mais tant qu'elle ne connût aucun sortilège de contraception efficace, elle ne pouvait pas non plus envisager d'avoir des relations sexuelles, pas avec la mort qui rôdait tout autour d'eux en permanence. Elle était heureuse de s'être confiée à Ginny; c'était une fille, la meilleure personne capable de la comprendre.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Drago relisait une page du _Petit Prince_ lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. Abandonnant le petit livre sur le lit, il se leva et rejoignit Hermione dans sa chambre alors qu'elle ôtait son cache-cœur et le posait sur le lit Elle était dos à lui, ce qui lui permit de remarquer immédiatement que son chignon était était beaucoup plus soigné que ce matin, et qu'elle portait son cadeau.

Une émotion puissante lui serra la gorge en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé: le peigne lui seyait à merveille. Brusquement, il sourit en songeant avec délice au moment où il pourrait défaire sa coiffure si travaillée et si fragile.  
Discrètement, il s'approcha d'elle presque jusqu'à la coller et lui ronronna à l'oreille:

«Salut toi!»

Sans répondre, elle se retourna enfin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et, en la voyant soudain face à face, le jeune homme en resta bouche bée, oubliant même jusqu'à son pauvre chignon sans défense.

Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Qui donc était cette jeune fille aux larges yeux noirs pétillants bordés de cils doucement recourbés; aux lèvres carmines et pulpeuses comme un fruit mûr; au bout du nez et aux joues recouverts d'un voile rose-orangé? Quelques boucles brunes s'échappaient du chignon et retombaient négligemment sur son front et sur ses tempes. Les yeux du jeune homme descendirent ensuite, inévitablement attirés par le subtil triangle de peau qu'elle laissait apercevoir par le col de sa chemise déboutonné. La gorge sèche, il parvint à articuler:

«Tu es…vraiment très belle.

-Merci, dit-elle en rougissant de plaisir, c'est Ginny qui m'a arrangée.

-Il faudra que je pense à lui envoyer des fleurs alors, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Elle lui donna une bourrade faussement mécontente.

-Si jamais tu fais ça, je te tue! Tu m'entends?

-Jalouse? La taquina Drago.

-À un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

-Hélas si, je peux très bien imaginer, soupira-t-il d'une voix devenue grave. Encore heureux que tu n'aies rencontré aucun garçon sur ta route.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas? Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi. Peut-être même que l'un d'entre eux m'a parut tout à fait charmant.

-Si tu me fais ça, je te tue! Promit-il à son tour.

Ils rirent tous les deux. D'un ton badin, il changea de sujet:

-Alors cette journée entre filles? Comment était-ce?

-Épuisant, avoua Hermione. On n'a fait que des trucs de filles toute la sainte journée. Pas la peine de poser de questions, tu n'y comprendrais rien.

-Je veux bien te croire, répliqua-t-il aimablement.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps?

-Je suis allé faire un tour en balai et puis j'ai rejoint Blaise avec d'autres copains, c'était sympa.

-Tant mieux, dit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

Elle hésita une seconde ou deux, sous l'œil interrogateur de son compagnon, puis finalement se lança:

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un saut dans la chambre de Rowena pour ce soir?

-Oui, si tu veux», accepta-il avec un sourire intrigué.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la présumée chambre de la fondatrice de Serdaigle, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce, puis s'aperçurent alors que le tableau avait changé: il représentait à présent une rose épanouie, jalousement entrelacée par un serpent, et dont les pétales rouges sang tranchaient vivement sur le halo lumineux qui émanait de l'étrange scène picturale. Une fois encore, l'arrière-plan du dessin était d'un noir profond et uni. Étonné, Hermione se retourna vers Drago qui affichait la même mine surprise. Elle demanda à tout hasard:

«Est-ce que tu sais ce que le tableau représente cette fois-ci?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est la première fois que je le vois. C'est drôle comme il a changé.

-Hé! Regarde les couvertures!» S'écria soudain la jeune fille.

Les draps étaient noirs et paré d'un unique motif, le même que celui du tableau, agrandi dans les dimensions du lit royal: une rose enchevêtrée d'un serpent. Le cortège d'oreillers était toujours là, mais eux aussi avaient changé de couleur: ils étaient soit noir, soit rouge uni. D'une voix perplexe, Hermione questionna le Serpentard:

«Est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre personnes qui soient passées avant nous?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas s'il y a d'autres élèves qui connaissent cette salle, alors…

-Bah, ce n'est pas grave, trancha-t-elle. C'est plutôt joli après tout.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Drago. Et maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'a emmené ici.»

Hermione répondit pas tout de suite. D'un geste plein de sensualité, elle ôta son peigne qui retenait son chignon et ses cheveux retombèrent en cascades ondulant sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle secouait la tête. Drago sentit sa gorge s'assécher encore une fois et une chaleur inaccoutumée prit naissance au creux de ses reins. Le triangle de peau en haut de son col le narguait toujours, à la fois discret et impudique. Négligemment, la Griffondor reposa ensuite le peigne sur la table basse devant le canapé et se retourna vers lui. Alors, avec un sourire étrange, elle s'approcha de lui et lui répondit avec feu:

«Pour ça!»

Elle l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Surpris mais ravi, Drago lui rendit son baiser qui contenait une passion inhabituelle, plus bestiale, plus impatiente aussi, comme si elle exigeait quelque chose de lui. Elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à l'obliger à reculer avant de trébucher, et, pour la première fois, ce fut elle qui le bascula sous son poids. Heureusement, ils retombèrent sur le lit qui leur sembla incroyablement doux et confortable.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Hermione s'installa au-dessus de lui et picora son cou d'une kyrielle de baisers tandis que ses doigts jouaient négligemment avec le bas de son tee-shirt. Se prêtant au jeu, Drago posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa déesse pour la soutenir. Mais lorsqu'il sentit des doigts curieux lui relever son tee-shirt avec une lenteur exagérée, il se reprit. Empoignant sans brusquerie les mains de sa petite fée trop habile, il les remonta et les tint croisées sur sa poitrine. Puis il l'avertit d'un ton sérieux:

«Hermione, si tu continues ainsi, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

Les yeux obscurcis par le désir, la Griffondor répondit d'une voix rauque:

-Alors ne t'arrête pas Drago. Ne t'arrête jamais!»

Le jeune homme changea aussitôt d'expression. Sans relâcher ses mains, il se redressa légèrement et mordilla légèrement le cou de la jeune fille par endroits comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Hermione tomba évidemment dans le piège: sous l'effet électrisant de ses attouchements à la fois sauvages et tendres, elle ploya la tête vers l'arrière pour dégager sa gorge. Alors Drago en profita: il se remit en position assise.

De son cou, il remonta ensuite pour atteindre ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il captura avec dévotion, se délectant de leur texture soyeuse et chaude. Et tandis qu'Hermione tâchait de lui enlever son tee-shirt, elle sentit à peine ses mains à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

À regret, il se détacha d'elle pour l'aider à passer son haut au-dessus de sa tête, puis, il s'occupa lui même de lui retirer le sien. Ébahie, elle le laissa faire, cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air frais caresser sa peau nue et rougit quand elle se retrouva soudain à demi-nue devant lui.

Les yeux rivés sur sa gorge laiteuse, rehaussée par un soutien-gorge noir, il pencha son visage et explora de la bouche cet endroit jusqu'alors inconnu de lui. Lâchant un léger soupir comblé, Hermione noua ses bras autour de sa tête et ferma les yeux. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit la tiédeur de sa bouche se refermer sur un endroit particulièrement sensible. Au bout d'un moment, impatiemment, elle lui prit les mains et les guida elle-même derrière son dos. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, d'une caresse, il dégrafa le sous-vêtement.

Puis, elle se pencha et à son tour, découvrit le torse du jeune homme. Drago soupira de bien-être lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres douces, le souffle tiède de sa respiration et ses mains fines caresser sa peau, provoquant en lui des frissons qui l'agitaient comme autant de décharges électriques.  
Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau à la hauteur de son visage, il enroula sa taille de son bras puissant et la bascula avec lui sur le côté, si bien qu'ils se trouvèrent allongés sur le flanc, l'un en face de l'autre.

Hâtivement, il défit l'ouverture du pantalon de son amante et le fit glisser sur ses jambes fuselées. Timidement, elle en fit de même pour lui, frôlant au passage sans le faire exprès (ou pas?) son entrejambe durcie. Remarquant alors pour la première fois la culotte ultra-noire, et ultra-fine qu'elle portait, il commenta avec humour:

«J'adore les sous-vêtements de ton amie.»

Et Hermione de pouffer en remerciant intérieurement Ginny d'avoir réussi à la persuader de porter de la lingerie de sa propre armoire. Drago glissa sa main de libre sous le genoux de la jeune fille, puis il le ramena vers lui de telle sorte que sa jambe ceinturât sa taille. S'accrochant à ses épaules, la Griffondor nicha sa tête contre son torse, tandis qu'elle sentait les doigts du garçon caresser son mollet, remonter le long de sa cuisse et se faufiler enfin vers son entrejambe.

Mais cette situation ne fut au goût de Drago qui voulait la voir: passant alors son autre main sous son menton, il lui releva le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. Elle le dévisagea, inquiète, mais il la rassura d'un baiser aérien et empreint de tendresse. Hermione ne chercha plus à se cacher, mais ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts jouer avec l'ourlet de culotte, la frôlant parfois à travers le tissus arachnéen.

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que se prolongeait cette attente insupportable.

Soudain, elle poussa une exclamation étranglée et Drago sourit intérieurement, heureux d'être celui qui lui procurait tant de plaisir sensuel. Sans brusquerie, il entama des petits mouvements, voulant la préparer le mieux possible afin qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir tout à l'heure. De son côté, Hermione tentait de rester lucide, ce qui se révélait particulièrement ardu avec les sensations exquises que son Serpentard d'amant s'évertuait à provoquer en elle.

Ne pouvant retenir davantage ses gémissements, elle allait définitivement perdre pied lorsqu'il se retira soudain, provoquant un grognement de frustration chez la Griffondor. Alors avec un petit rire, il la taquina:

«Patience ma petite lionne, on va combler ton appétit.»

Et là-dessus, sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, il n'eut qu'à pivoter sur le côté pour qu'elle se retrouvât allongée sous lui. Pour se venger, la jeune fille attrapa du bout des doigts le dernier sous-vêtement de Drago, et, aussi lentement que lui, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. À la fin, il rejoignit ses petits camarades éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Brûlants tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient pas installés sous les draps et ainsi, malgré la lumière tamisée, chacun pouvait contempler la nudité de l'autre. Drago se sentait étrange. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il avait une relation sexuelle avec une fille, mais avec celle-ci, c'était différent: il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas tirer du plaisir tout seul mais aussi lui en donner. Et même lui en donner le plus possible, jusqu'à l'étourdir de bonheur.

Au comble du bien-être, Hermione écarta l'autre jambe et la replia pour être plus à l'aise. Le contact étroit de leurs chairs palpitantes les fit frémir tous les deux.

Sentant que le moment était venu, Drago l'embrassa encore une fois, se souleva légèrement, prenant appui sur ses bras, puis, avec douceur, il pénétra en elle. La Griffondor écarquilla les yeux, alors il n'effectua plus un geste afin qu'elle pût s'habituer à lui. Sa patience fut récompensée: quelques secondes plus tard, elle finit par se détendre et il mena le début de la danse, lentement d'abord, alors qu'il commençait lui-même à s'envoler vers les limbes du plaisir.

Hermione perdait pied, tous ses sens explosaient en même temps comme feux d'artifices. Son corps était couvert de sueur et brûlait tel un tison ardent. Elle sentit que son amant accélérait, poussé par la jouissance qui montait en lui…et en elle aussi. Soudain, elle se cambra et se mordit férocement la lèvre pour étouffer la plainte sourde qui vibrait dans chaque fibre de son être.

«Oh, Drago!» Balbutia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, lui, poussa bientôt un râle de plaisir. Jamais par le passé il n'avait éprouvé pareilles sensations. C'était unique, extraordinaire et tellement magnifique. Brusquement, comme elle auparavant, son dos s'arqua, la fin était maintenant très proche pour tous les deux.

«Hermione!» Souffla-t-il.

L'extase les prit au vol ensemble, en même temps. Hermione respirait à petits coups saccadés, au même rythme que la pulsation du cœur de Drago, assourdissant dans ce silence qui venait brusquement de s'abattre. À moins que ce son qu'ils entendaient ne fût celui de leurs rythmes cardiaques à tous les deux, battant en harmonie.

Drago se retira et se reposa sur le flanc. Tous deux se retrouvèrent ainsi allongés face à face sur le lit. Le jeune homme remarqua tout à coup une petite tâche de sang sur l'oreiller. Perplexe, il releva la tête, et s'aperçut avec incrédulité qu'Hermione saignait de la lèvre du bas. Inconsciente de son regard, cette dernière avait porté sa main sur la plaie rouge vif qu'elle léchait machinalement.

Il se souvint alors qu'elle s'était mordue elle-même pour étouffer ses gémissements.

«Tigresse, chuchota-t-il à la fois amusé et fasciné.

À ces mots, elle se rendit comte de l'attention qu'il lui portait et rougit. Avec confusion, elle s'expliqua:

-Je…je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me faire ça.

-Et maintenant, il va falloir te soigner, soupira-t-il faussement affligé.

-Tu connais un remède? S'enquit-elle feignant l'anxiété.

-Un bon et très agréable remède, répondit-il d'un ton docte. Mais il va falloir suivre mes instructions à la lettre. _Accio baume!_

Un flacon arrondi atterrit dans sa main il la réprimanda d'un ton faussement sévère:

«Tu as de la chance que j'aie oublié de le ranger après ma séance de vol, cette crème est idéale pour les petites blessures et les bleus en tous genres. Je vais t'en mettre sur la lèvre.»

Il prit une noisette de crème rose clair des deux doigts et l'appliqua sur la lèvre blessée de sa Griffondor. Le produit répandait une agréable odeur de framboise. Une idée espiègle traversa soudain l'esprit de Hermione. Alors qu'il attardait son doigt sur le milieu de sa lèvre, elle le lécha du bout de la langue, avalant par le même coup le baume à cet endroit-là.

Il la gronda aussitôt:

«Hermione!

Le produit avait un délicieux goût de framboise.

-Oups! Fit-elle pas du tout désolée. Tu m'en remets?

Levant les yeux au ciel, il reprit de la crème, et, tout en s'approchant, il lui dit d'un ton d'avertissement:

-Tu as de la chance que ce produit ne soit pas toxique petit démon! Maintenant sois sage.»

Elle opina du chef, sans la moindre intention de lui obéir. Lorsqu'il posa ses doigts une nouvelle fois, elle s'en saisit de ses mains et les cajola de sa bouche si bien qu'il ne resta bientôt plus de produit parfumé dessus. Brusquement, les mains disparurent et avant qu'elle ne pût protester, ils furent remplacer par la bouche de Drago qui murmura contre ses lèvres:

«Je ne peux pas te soigner dans ces conditions.

-Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux», l'assura-t-elle malicieusement

Alors il l'embrassa avec une ardeur à lui couper le souffle. Hermione répondit joyeusement à sa fougue et ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre plusieurs fois sur le lit, se cherchant, se trouvant, prêts à repartir pour un deuxième ballet érotique.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le sommeil avait gagné les deux amants depuis un bon moment déjà. Drago était profondément endormi lorsqu'une alarme aiguë retentit dans le fond de sa chambre et le réveilla brusquement. Pestant contre l'imbécile qui le dérangeait à une heure impossible, il se leva difficilement et tituba vers ses pantalons pliés sur sa chaise pour s'emparer ensuite du miroir à double-sens qui couinait dans sa poche latérale. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, ce n'était pas le visage de sa mère qui se profilait dans la glace, mais…

«Bellatrix! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il est trois heures du matin?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Drago, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sucré.

-Va au diable avec tes minauderies!

-Houlà! Et bien on dirait que je tombe fort mal, se moqua-t-elle. Est-ce que par hasard je t'aurais dérangé en pleine action?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la Griffondor pelotonnée dans les couvertures. Sa respiration était profonde et lente: elle dormait toujours. D'un ton acide, il ricana:

-Garde tes sarcasmes pour Rodolphus, ma chère tante.

Le visage de sa «chère tante» se durcit, mais elle n'insista pas. Le jeune homme finit par demander d'un ton railleur:

-Alors, que puis-je faire pour ne pas te rendre service?

-Et bien, en réalité je ne suis ici qu'en tant que messagère. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu devras rendre service mon garçon, mais à une toute autre personne qui s'est penchée de très près sur ton sujet.

Elle sembla guetter avidement sa réaction…qui ne vint pas. Déçue, elle poursuivit:

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu la bonté de s'inquiéter sur ton sort.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Vous me maudissez jusqu'à la treizième génération…et vous avez parfaitement raison!

C'est presque à contre-cœur que je vous livre mon premier «lemon» très soft. Je ne sais pas s'il est très réussi.

À votre avis, qu'est-ce que Bellatrix a bien pu lui raconter? J'attends vos hypothèses et vos avis avec impatience. Bon week-end.


	18. Ah! Tout perdre en un jour!

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **Le mois de mars s'écoule tranquillement, et Hermione découvre pour son plus grand bonheur (et le nôtre) que Ginny n'est pas seulement une entremetteuse enquiquinante, mais également une amie à la fidélité indéfectible, et toujours de bon conseil pour les gens qu'elle aime. Le vingt mars tombe, nos deux amoureux franchissent enfin l'étape supérieure. Mais pendant la nuit, Drago est soudainement contacté par sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Un bonheur éphémère?

**Parole de l'auteur: **une fois encore, vous allez me haïr…et je vous comprendrai parfaitement, croyez-moi!

**Remerciements à:**

**Opus:** Hey! Merci de ta double review, toutes les deux m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Moi aussi j'adore la _Belle et la Bête_ de Cocteau, Josette Day est vraiment très belle, sans parler de Jean Marais et de Jean Cocteau, dont la seule faute qu'ils ont commises a été de mourir avant nous. TT

Ah! Je vois que toi aussi, tu as lu le conte de Blanche-neige. Et bien non! Ce peigne-là n'est pas «empoisonné», d'ailleurs Narcissa Malefoy n'a rien d'une marâtre, et il n'y a pas de méchant nain dans cette histoire ;)

Le plan de Voldemort sera révélé dans ce chapitre. Et je n'ai plus qu'à prier le ciel pour tu ne veuilles pas de découper en petit morceaux à la fin de ce chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Fresh-Cerises:** coucou, merci pour ta review et tes compliments très encourageants, il m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'irai jeter un coup d'œil sur ton blog.  
Je pensais que la meilleure façon de vous faire aimer Ron, c'était de lui réserver un sort injuste et une mort cruelle.  
Je publie ma fic environ tous les quinze jours. Alors voilà, bonne lecture!

**Ezie:** Coucou, merci pour ta review. Non, Drago ne doit pas livrer Hermione à Voldemort, ce n'est pas ça, mais tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre. J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition d'être ma béta, je ne sais pas encore, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Je vais voir.  
Bisous et bonne lecture!

**Tilly:** Salut, tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Quoi de mieux que la peste pour obliger nos tourtereaux à se rapprocher? ;) Le lemon, je ne voulais pas le faire trop poussé, après tout, ce n'était que mon premier, mon coup d'essai. Je ne dirai rien à propos des machinations de Voldemort sur Drago et Hermione, toutes les réponses viendront en temps et en heure.  
Bon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Une fan parmi tant d'autre:** Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant. Je la publie environ toutes les quinze jours, le week-end de préférence. Ah, ce cher Ron! Incontestablement, c'est lui le meilleur dans cette fic, d'ailleurs c'était un peu mon but de l'anoblir afin de le racheter aux yeux des nombreux lecteurs & auteurs qui l'apprécient si peu.

Oui, _Le Tombeau des Lucioles,_ un film magnifique, mais terriblement triste et si poignant. Pour Rogue, ce n'était pas dur de garder sa nature profonde, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Première partie: Drago Malefoy

Chapitre 18: Ah! Tout perdre en un jour!

**«Ah ! C'est un coup de foudre ! ... – oui, mon règne est passé,  
Gudiel ! – renvoyé, disgracié, chassé ! –  
Ah ! Tout perdre en un jour !»**

_Ruy Blas_, Victor Hugo

«…il est parti…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au lendemain du vingt mars, il y eut un soleil radieux le matin, comme pour saluer le premier jour du printemps. Dans la tour des Griffondor, Harry rassemblait petit à petit ses affaires car à tout moment, il devait être prêt à plier bagage. La seule difficulté désormais était de trouver un laissez-passer qui le mènerait droit au repère de Voldemort mais Rogue l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il avait déjà trouvé une solution à ce dernier problème. En attendant, Harry ne cessait de s'entraîner, de perfectionner ses sorts et de tester les barrières qu'il créait.

Une petite voix le tira soudain ses pensées et le jeune homme se raidit en reconnaissant ce timbre qui le hantait.

«Harry, je peux te parler deux minutes?

Le Griffondor ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Il prit deux inspirations profondes pour s'inciter au calme puis enfin, se mit face à Ginny qui le scrutait, dévorée par l'inquiétude et la culpabilité. D'une voix qu'il l'aurait souhaitée froide, le garçon demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ginny?

-Je…bredouilla-t-elle. J'aimerais que tu me dises…comment tu vas.

Il haussa un sourcil, faussement étonné, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Mais je vais…bien, Ginny. Est-ce que tu es vraiment juste pour me demander ça?

La jeune fille se tordit les mains, le visage torturé.

-Tu sais bien que non. Je suis…tellement…tellement angoissé. J'ai peur Harry! S'écria-t-elle soudain. J'ai peur pour toi. Neville m'a raconté…à propos de cet horrible livre…sur la magie noire.

-Il a fait cela? S'exclama Harry abasourdi.

-Lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi. Mais assure-toi, il ne l'a dit à personne d'autre que moi. Seulement, il s'imagine maintenant que tu as sombré dans la magie noire.

-Et toi alors? Reprit-il d'un ton agressif.

-Moi je…je sais que tu ne ferais de mal à personne, affirma Ginny. Mais je sais par contre que tu serais parfaitement capable de te sacrifier pour…pour tes idées.

-Des idées? S'insurgea Harry. Parce que selon toi, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'une _idée?_ Alors l'anéantissement de ce monstre, cet assassin ne serait qu'une _idée, _une cause abstraite sur laquelle on peut prendre n'importe quel parti?

-Non! Non! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin? S'énerva Harry. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici d'abord? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à continuer de vouloir me voir? Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas assez fait comprendre que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi?

-Harry! Se récria-t-elle horrifiée.

Elle pleurait à présent.

-Quoi Harry? La singea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Parle!»

Alors elle leva la tête, ses yeux en amande bordées de larmes qui creusaient des sillons brillants sur ses douces joues. Et brusquement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fût préparé, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Harry qui les referma autour d'elle avec une stupéfaction muette. Ce fut elle qui s'empara de sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser avide, bestial, dénué de tendresse.

Harry s'accrochait à chaque seconde qui passait comme pour ralentir le temps qui s'égrainait impitoyablement autour d'eux. Emportée par son élan et sa passion désespérée, Ginny ne réfléchissait pas, oubliait qu'elle était dans les bras d'un autre homme et qu'elle embrassait les lèvres qui n'était pas celles de celui qu'elle aimait.

Intimement enlacés tous les deux, chacun avait entouré l'autre de ses bras et aucun d'eux ne voulait encore relâcher l'étreinte.

Mais bientôt, la raison revint peu à peu prendre ses droits et Ginny sentit les premiers remords commencer à la tirailler. Elle voulut se dégager mais Harry ne lâchait pas prise, la gardant au plus près de lui, jalousement, entre ses bras impuissants. Finalement, sentant que l'instant de grâce était passée, il desserra son embrassade et la laissa repartir.

Elle gardait les yeux baissés, les joues rouges de honte et d'émotion, puis, après un silence terriblement pesant, elle lâcha du bout des lèvres:

«Je veux que tu restes en vie Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

-Désolé Ginny, mais il s'agit là d'un serment impossible à tenir quand même l'aurais-je voulu.

-Je t'en prie, non! Supplia-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la considéra, déchiré, puis parut soudain réanimé par quelque chose. Un éclat méchant passa dans ses yeux et il attaqua d'un ton venimeux:

-Dis-moi, ton_ petit_ ami sait-il que tu t'es rendue ici?

La jeune fille sursauté, hésita puis répondit avec un peu trop conviction:

-Évidemment, je n'ai rien à lui cacher.

-Ah, se moqua-t-il. J'espère dans ce cas que tu n'oublieras de lui parler dans ce fabuleux instant, la façon dont tu t'es jetée sur sur moi, ce fougueux baiser, ta passion dévorante et ton anxiété touchante sur le sort que me réserve l'avenir.

-Assez! Hurla-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. C'est ignoble!

-Maintenant, renchérit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. La prochaine fois qu'il tentera de te satisfaire, tu n'auras qu'à penser à moi pour y arriver. Il croira que ce sera grâce à lui et cela n'en sera que bénéfique pour votre _couple_.»

Au paroxysme de l'indignation, Ginny en resta estomaquée et fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et comme il la toisait toujours d'un air narquois, elle prit brusquement la fuite sans regarder derrière elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé, épuisé. Il avait conscience d'avoir brisé les derniers débris d'affection que Ginny avait encore pour lui, mais il se félicitait d'avoir réussi à l'éloigner à temps. Mieux valait qu'elle fût heureuse avec un autre car lui ne pouvait rien lui offrir d'autre qu'une vie de misère et de désespoir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment et à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Voldemort maîtrisait tant bien que mal son impatience. Quelques mangemorts grelottants étaient rassemblés çà et là, attendant le bon vouloir de leur maître pour transmettre leurs rapports divers et sans importance. L'immense salle était traversé par un courant d'air glacial qui n'avait aucun répit mais Voldemort n'en avait cure. Insensible au froid comme à la chaleur, son corps déshumanisé supportait quasiment toutes les situations climatiques possibles et imaginables.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à Bellatrix Lestrange qui avait rempli sa mission avec brio si l'on en jugeait son grand sourire de sadisme repu. Dissimulant mal son irritation, l'homme la questionna aussitôt:

«Alors Bellatrix, où en est-on avec le jeune Malefoy?

-C'est fait maître, roucoula-t-elle. Je lui ai tout dit: il sait que nous savons.

-Lui as-tu parler de notre marché?

-Cela va de soi. Je l'ai ensuite observé attentivement et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il réagira comme vous le souhaitiez.

-Bien, très bien, se pourlécha-t-il. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait: un lâche est ce qu'il y a de plus facile à manipuler. À présent, il faut s'assurer que la fille soit blessée à mort, tu m'entends Bellatrix? Elle ne _doit pas_ y survivre.

-Soyez sans craintes mon maître, elle mourra, assura-t-elle. J'y veillerai personnellement et j'aiderai mon neveu à sa tâche s'il le faut.»

Hochant la tête, il la renvoya d'un geste, sans même un remerciement. Comme d'habitude, elle s'empressa d'obéir pour le satisfaire et il se nota à lui-même, comme vaguement ennuyé: «Il faudra également que je pense à récompenser l'autre pour ce petit bonus qu'il m'a fourni si opportunément dans mon plan.»

Voldemort songeait à sa victoire toute proche, à l'agonie du monde de la magie qui sombrait peu à peu dans l'anarchie la plus totale devant l'incurie du ministère et des services médicomagiques pour sauver leurs précieuses progénitures, et la crédulité enfantine de ses mangemorts si stupides et si faciles à berner qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte, malgré l'évidence, que c'était leur propre maître qui avait condamné à mort leurs chers héritiers à Poudlard.

Tout à son triomphe de mégalomane, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se doutait absolument pas qu'à ce moment, il venait lui-même de signer sa propre condamnation.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Il était déjà dix heures lorsque la Griffondor ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là. Le lit était encore tiède à côté d'elle. Levant doucement le visage, elle aperçut son amant à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Tout à fait réveillée, elle se redressa sur le lit et lui demanda d'une voix taquine:

«Déjà levé?

Drago sursauta et se retourna vivement vers elle, comme pris en faute. Il abordait une expression étrange et Hermione ressentit alors une impression désagréable. Perdant sa bonne humeur, elle lui demanda d'un ton préoccupé:

-Ça ne va pas?

_«Tu dois choisir mon cher Drago, c'est elle ou toi», _avait minaudé Bellatrix.

-Si, si, répondit-il un peu trop rapidement. J'ai juste quelques affaires à régler et j'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas se voir du tout avant ce soir. Je suis désolé, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse, j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire? S'informa-t-elle en cachant sa déception.

_«Nous t'offrons la vie sauve en échange de sa mort mais sois sans crainte, tu n'auras même pas à la supprimer toi-même.»_

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Rogue, expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture. Apparemment, il aurait besoin de moi pour régler je ne sais quelle formalité avec les potions.

-Ah…bon. Tant pis alors, soupira-t-elle.

_«C'est facile: tout ce que tu auras à faire est de nous suivre, le reste ne dépendra plus de toi.»_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il aussitôt. On aura l'occasion de se rattraper plus tard.

-Oui bien sûr, tu as raison. Allez, ne te mets en retard, va.

_«Alors, choisis.»_

-À bientôt Hermione», dit-il.

Il parut hésiter, puis se ravisa et s'approcha du lit. Arrivé auprès d'elle, il l'attrapa des deux bras et l'attira contre lui. Hermione s'accrocha à ses épaules avec la force d'une noyée et ils s'embrassèrent avec une ardeur presque désespérée. Drago la serrait violemment dans ses bras et elle-même se collait à lui farouchement. Même après qu'ils se furent séparés pour respirer, ils restèrent étroitement enlacés un moment, puis, à regret, Hermione le laissa se détacher d'elle et repartir.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, elle sentit un grand froid l'envahir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À midi, Harry parcourait les couloirs, se rendant comme d'habitude à son entraînement, quand il croisa soudain Severus Rogue qui courait, à la recherche de quelqu'un si l'on en jugeait sa mine affairée. Lorsqu'il vit de loin le Griffondor, il courut dans sa direction et lui annonça à la cantonade:

«Mr Potter, allez dans mon bureau, la fiole de bactéries se trouve dans le placard que j'ai laissé entrouvert spécialement à votre intention. Ensuite, rejoignez-moi dans le hall devant la Grande Salle, vous partez aujourd'hui!

-Quoi? Mais ce n'est pas la date qui a été prévue! Objecta-t-il.

-Mais comme vous l'avez dit récemment, le plan de Dumbledore comporte de nombreuses failles. Une occasion en or vient de se présenter à nous, non seulement pour sortir du château, mais également pour se rendre directement dans le repère de Voldemort. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Oui, mais nous étions censé faire croire à ma mort…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, trancha Rogue. Je me chargerai moi-même de cette formalité.

Harry hésita, une fraction de seconde, puis se décida très vite

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Mais je dois aussi aller chercher mes affaires dans la tour.

-Vous avez un quart d'heure, lâcha Rogue.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Après le départ de Drago, Hermione n'ayant plus rien à faire dans la chambre de Rowena, elle s'était levée et rhabillée rapidement, puis elle était partie manger un morceau dans les cuisine. Vers le milieu de l'après midi, comme elle n'avait rien à faire, elle avait voulu retourner dans les cachots pour relire le roman de Camus.

Mais au moment où elle entra dans le bureau de Rogue, elle eut la surprise de tomber sur…

«Harry! S'écria-t-elle. Mais que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ledit Harry, debout devant une étagère, lui tournait le dos et s'était figé dans son mouvement à l'entente de la voix de son amie. Très lentement, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour dissimuler ce qu'il était venu chercher, il se retourna et dit de sa voix la plus naturelle possible:

«Salut Hermione, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir maintenant.

-Moi non plus, répliqua-t-elle, et surtout pas ici.

Il y eut un silence, lourd comme un soir d'orage, puis Hermione remarqua la fiole qu'il tenait dans la main, une fiole de cent millilitres, étiquetée, et qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour en avoir manipuler des centaines d'autres auparavant. D'une voix métallique, elle demanda:

-Harry dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette fiole? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans? Tu n'as pas lu l'étiquette?

-Si, bien sûr, répondit-il.

Mauvaise réponse.

-Alors tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec? Renchérit-elle d'un ton doucereux et un sourire faux.

-As-tu vraiment besoin d'explication? Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

-Oui, vraiment, insista-t-elle avec un soupçon de menace. J'aimerais _vraiment_ avoir une explication logique sur le fait que tu tiennes une fiole saturée de bactéries mortelles dans ta main, là maintenant!

Harry se défendit maladroitement:

-Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Ce que je crois? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Oh mais…bon sang Harry! Mais…MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC LA MORT DANS TA MAIN? Qu'as-tu besoin de te suicider de manière aussi horrible? S'époumona-t-elle, ivre de fureur et de désespoir.

-Hermione, écoute…tenta-t-il.

-NON! Rugit-elle. Non. Toi, écoute! Je sais…je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi en ce moment, dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par les premiers sanglots. Avec…avec tout ça, c'est vraiment une période moche pour toi et…et je…je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là…quand tu en avais besoin. Je suis désolée Harry, désolée, je te promets de me rattraper, quand tu voudras.

-Ce n'est pas ça Hermione! Jeta-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu es à des kilomètres de la vérité.

-Et c'est quoi la vérité? S'écria-t-elle en montant dans les aigus.

-Je dois tuer Voldemort! S'emporta-t-il. La voilà, la vérité.

Aussitôt qu'elles furent sorties, il regretta ses paroles. Hermione était d'une pâleur cadavérique. D'une voix sans consistance, elle balbutia:

-Tuer…V-Voldemort? Avec ça? Et enfermé ici? En admettant que tu parviennes jusqu'à lui, comment as-tu l'intention de le faire?

Au point où ils en étaient, il ne servait plus à rien de cacher le reste. Avec lassitude, Harry lui révéla l'objectif du plan:

-Je vais le lui injecter; là tu es contente? Tu as eu ta réponse. Tu vas me laisser passer maintenant?

-Le lui injecter? Tiens donc! Fit-elle secouée d'un rire hystérique. Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre? Tu vas t'annoncer à Voldemort, tu t'avanceras vers lui comme une fleur, et tout naturellement, tu lui déballeras: «Salut Voldemort, j'ai une seringue pleine de microbes mortels et je voudrais que tu te l'injectes pour que tu puisses enfin nous débarrasser le plancher de ta présence indésirable ainsi que celles de tous tes mignons au passage»!

Harry la fixait d'un air grave, mais elle riait toujours, d'un rire sans joie et de plus en plus nerveux, tout en pleurant sa rage et son déchirement. Presque aussitôt après, elle reprit sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

-Ah je t'y verrais bien! Je t'y vois même, en ce moment: je te vois faire la piqûre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est trop drôle! Couina-t-elle, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues. À moins évidemment de s'injecter soi-même le virus, je ne vois vraiment pas comment la peste pourrait approcher la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins d'un mètre!

Brusquement, son rire dément s'arrêta net. Le visage de Harry, devenu cendreux, lui fit l'effet d'un saut d'eau glacée en plein visage. Horrifiée, elle s'exclama:

-Que…non! Non! Non! Non! Alors là…si tu crois que je vais te laisser…

-Hermione, laisse-moi passer! Tout de suite! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Non!» Hurla-t-elle en bloquant le passage de son corps.

Elle ne cherchait plus à retenir ses larmes à présent. Elle eut brusquement un sanglot étranglé: cette scène lui rappelait brusquement une autre semblable, vécue en première année, lorsque Neville avait tenté de les arrêter, Harry, Ron et elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Aujourd'hui, Ron était mort et les rôles étaient inversés: c'était elle qui tentait de sauver son ami de sa folie.

D'un ton où perçait son désespoir, elle le supplia:

«Harry, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie. S'il-te-plaît, réfléchis. Je t'en supplie!

-Je ne fais que ça depuis plusieurs mois, répliqua-t-il. Et chaque fois, j'en viens à la même conclusion: quel qu'en soit le moyen et le prix à payer, Voldemort _doit_ mourir.

-Crois-tu vraiment que…que Dumbledore aurait souhaité que tu t'immoles de la sorte pour ça?

Elle ne sut ce qui avait touché Harry dans ses paroles, mais celui-ci parut brusquement piqué au vif, et une expression de rage pure se peignit sur les traits du Griffondor. Effrayée, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention et tempêta:

-La ferme Hermione! Tu ne sais _rien,_ rien du tout de ce que Dumbledore aurait souhaité ou non pour moi! Ce n'est pas toi qui as passé des heures dans son bureau ces dernières années à discuter, parfois des journées entières, sur le meilleur moyen d'anéantir Voldemort.

C'était hélas vrai! Elle, qui ne l'avait approché qu'à quelques occasions qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, comment pouvait-elle prétendre connaître intimement les pensées d'un des plus grands mages que le monde sorcier eût jamais connu?

-Et puis, reprit-il d'un ton sombre, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, je n'ai plus rien qui m'attache ici désormais.

-C'est faux! Contra-t-elle en pleurant. J'ai besoin de toi Harry, tu es mon seul ami. Ron est mort! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste désormais! Je t'en supplie, reste!»

Ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, mais elle aurait hurlé n'importe quoi pour le retenir. Pour la seconde fois, elle prit conscience de sa réaction tardive. Elle qui se piquait d'intelligence, avait répété comme une débutante, exactement la même erreur qu'avec Ron. Elle se rendait compte trop tard à quel point elle aimait Harry: il était son dernier repère, son unique véritable ami, celui avec lequel elle avait partagé des choses qu'elle n'aurait pu vivre avec personne d'autre; si elle le perdait maintenant, elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

Le garçon abordait une expression tendue: il était parfaitement conscient que s'il cédait maintenant, il serait perdu. D'un ton grave, il articula lentement:

«Oui, Ron est mort, tout comme Dumbledore, Sirius, mes parents et tant d'autres, et c'est justement pour cela que je dois y aller. Il est à présent trop tard pour lui: je l'ai perdu à jamais. En revanche, toi, je peux encore te sauver de la menace de Voldmort: je ne supporterai pas de te perdre toi aussi.

-Et si j'attrape la peste? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Alors je te vengerai en tuant ce monstre le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes de sa folie meurtrière, cracha-t-il d'un ton haineux. Après tout, quel juste retour des choses n'est-ce pas? Celui qui nous a flanqué la peste sera finalement détruit par ses propres armes. La boucle est bouclée.

À bout d'arguments, elle essaya une autre tactique:

-Tu es courant? Coassa-t-elle d'une voix rendue méconnaissable par l'épouvante. Tu sais ce que ça va te faire? Tu sais ce que la peste va te faire subir avant de te tuer?

-Oui, je le sais! Aboya-t-il. Et j'ai tout accepté depuis longtemps.

-Ah bon? Tu le sais? Tu sais que tu va souffrir le martyr? Que tu vas te consumer de fièvre dans des douleurs abominables? Que chaque toux que tu pousseras va t'arracher un lambeau de tes poumons dans un crachat de sang? Que tu vas pourrir lentement sur place dans ton sang et ton vomi? Et que pour finir, tu mourras comme un déchet après que le bacille ait terminé de proliférer dans tes tripes comme de la moisissure? Tu sais tout cela? Tu es au courant?»

Mais tout le long de sa plaidoirie, Harry n'avait paru que de plus en plus déterminé et froid. À la fin, il leva les yeux et Hermione sut qu'elle avait échoué. Il ne lui restait alors qu'une seule chose à faire: «L'assommer», pensa-t-elle férocement. Mais au moment où elle plongeait la main dans sa poche, Harry avait déjà sorti sa baguette: il avait eu la même idée avant elle…et durant le quart de seconde qui suivit, elle comprit qu'elle ne l'arrêterait pas.

Le sort de stupéfix l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, alors qu'elle avait les yeux écarquillés sur sa défaite et son horreur. Elle se sentit à peine chuter. «Non!», eut-elle le temps de crier intérieurement. Puis ce fut le noir complet.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Elle reprit conscience, peu à peu.

Allongée sur les dalles froides des cachots, elle ne comprit d'abord pas où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait là. Le corps raide, elle se redressa péniblement et son regard tomba machinalement sur le placard grand ouvert, juste en face d'elle. Alors tout lui revint d'un coup: son malaise face au départ de Drago, sa confrontation violente avec Harry, le choc qu'elle avait éprouvé en apprenant son plan suicidaire au sens littéral.

La panique la submergea d'un coup. Bondissant sur ses pieds, elle se rua inutilement vers la porte du bureau. Évidemment, personne ne l'attendait derrière. C'était fini, elle l'avait perdu et ce, pour toujours. L'esprit hagard, elle marcha sans but dans le château. Sa dispute avec son meilleur ami tournait en boucle dans son esprit comme un mauvais film.

Passant devant une fenêtre, elle remarqua à peine que l'obscurité commençait à envahir le parc, aggravée par de gros nuages qui s'amassaient dans le ciel.. Soudain, sans qu'elle se rendit compte, elle se retrouva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ses jambes l'avaient portée instinctivement vers le dortoir des Griffondor. Alors elle se réveilla brusquement de sa demi-torpeur et comprit pourquoi elle était venue ici, et qui elle recherchait inconsciemment.

Elle voulait voir Ginny: elle voulait parler avec quelqu'un qui avait été suffisamment proche de Harry pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Fébrile, elle se rapprocha du tableau, marmonna le mot de passe sous l'œil vaguement inquiet de la Grosse Dame, puis entra dans la salle commune. Sans se soucier d'être entendue, elle appela son amie:

«Ginny! Ginny!

Ce fut Neville qui apparut du dortoir des garçons, interloqués par ces cris. Sans même le saluer, elle lui sauta presque dessus:

-Neville, tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny?

-Euh…si, je crois qu'elle est allée à la bibliothèque.

-Merci, fit-elle très rapidement avant de tourner les talons.

-Au revoir», dit-il d'un ton ironique alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Tapi dans l'ombre, Severus Rogue observait l'ombre de l'élève de première année qui s'approchait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, pour être simplement passé par ce couloir au mauvais moment, il était destiné à devenir malgré lui l'instrument du plan tentaculaire de Dumbledore. Alors qu'il passait près de l'endroit où le professeur des potions était caché, ce dernier lui lança dans le dos:

«Impero!»

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net. Sans perdre de temps, l'homme sortit la fiole remplie de Polynectar de sa poche et la lui fit ingurgiter sans la moindre résistance. L'apparence de l'élève se métamorphosa alors pour prendre peu à peu les traits de Harry Potter. Satisfait de lui, le mangemort déclara d'un ton métallique:

«Parfait mon jeune ami.»

Il avait un peu modifiée la potion de Polynectar pour que le sujet qui la bût, conservât la même apparence après la mort. Il sortit alors une seringue remplie de bactéries pesteuses. Cela être très facile.

Trop facile.

Brusquement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à planter l'aiguille dans le cou de sa victime, un inopportun apparut dans le couloir.

«Professeur Rogue?…Aaargh!»

Cela avait plus fort que lui. Les nerfs tendus comme des cordes de violons, Severus était plus que conscient qu'il ne pouvait se permettre aucun témoin gênant: en voyant le garçon arriver au bout du couloir, avant même qu'il n'eût pu le reconnaître, ses vieux réflexes de combattants avaient pris le dessus. À présent, Blaise Zabini était étendu de tout son long sur les dalles, mort.

Et le mangemort avait des ennuis, de très gros ennuis.

Si quelqu'un trouvait le corps, on s'apercevrait tout de suite que la mort du jeune homme avait été provoquée par une cause qui n'avait rien de naturel. À moins qu'il n'injectât quelques bacilles dans le corps…non, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça: les effets du polynectar n'étaient pas éternels, le corps du faux Potter devrait être brûlé très rapidement. Il fallait inventer très vite un scénario à peu près plausible pour la mort du jeune homme.

Soudain, une idée horrible lui vint en tête: se souvenant de ce qu'il avait très rapidement aperçu un jour dans l'esprit d'une certaine Griffondor (par légimencie), il ordonna sèchement à l'autre jeune homme, toujours soumis au sortilège de l'imperium:

«Toi, prends ce papier et cette plume et écris ce que je vais te dicter. Ensuite, tu enverras cette lettre à Ginny Weasley.»

La fin justifiait ses moyens.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ginny Weasley se rendait innocemment à la bibliothèque. Au départ, elle avait eu l'intention d'ignorer royalement la lettre que Harry lui avait envoyé une heure auparavant. Mais, en la relisant un peu plus tard, elle lui avait trouvé un caractère tellement suppliant dans ses excuses qu'elle s'était laissée fléchir en fin de compte.

Et depuis, elle ne cessait de se le reprocher. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle voulait le revoir après toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait balancées au visage. C'était vraiment très stupide.

Et tandis qu'elle s'approchait peu à peu du lieu de rendez-vous, passant devant une armure à laquelle il manquait le heaume, elle ne remarqua pas la menace mortelle qui se profilait derrière elle…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione surgit exactement au même endroit où Ginny se trouvait il y a peu: l'armure «décapitée». La Griffondor s'arrêta brutalement en voyant le spectacle macabre qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, quelques pas plus loin. On n'était plus très loin de la bibliothèque, le couloir était absolument désert…à quelques exceptions près, et de taille!

Interdite, elle contempla la scène, essayant de comprendre, de rassembler les morceaux manquants, de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'elle voyait.

«Ce n'est pas possible! se disait-elle. Non! Ce n'est pas possible!»

Devant elle, gisaient les trois corps inanimés de son amie, de son meilleur et du Serpentard Blaise Zabinni. Ce dernier était avachi contre le mur dans une position grotesque comme s'il y avait été projeté violemment. Ginny, elle, s'était figée dans un ultime geste de défense contre Harry Potter qui empoignait une seringue évidée, plantée dans le cou de la jeune fille. Tous deux baignaient dans une flaque pourpre et poisseuse.

En s'approchant un peu plus, machinalement, Hermione remarqua qu'une des mains de sa meilleure amie était crispée convulsivement sur quelque chose de dur, enfoncé dans le ventre de Harry: là d'où partait le sang.

Complètement ahurie, elle ne réagit pas lorsque Rogue apparut de nulle devant elle. Il sursauta en remarquant le carnage juste à côté d'eux. Et comme elle ne prononçait toujours aucun mot, il s'enquit d'un ton faussement inquiet:

«Miss Granger?»

Alors, prenant tout d'un coup conscience de la réalité, sans répondre, elle recula de quelques pas en dardant sur lui ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur, puis elle tourna brusquement les talons et prit la fuite. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour la rattraper, ayant sur l'heure bien d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper une élève traumatisée.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une heure plus tard, on sut que Harry Potter, devenu fou par les refus de Ginny Weasley face à ses avances, l'avait attirée dans un piège pour la tuer au moyen d'une seringue remplie de bactéries pesteuses. Mais, ayant été surpris par Blaise Zabinni au moment où perpétrait son crime, il liquida froidement le Serpentard avant de s'occuper définitivement de la jeune fille. Cependant, avant de sombrer de l'inconscience, celle-ci eut le temps de conjurer un couteau de sa baguette et de poignarder son ex-ami. Fin de l'histoire.

Écrasés par la lassitude et par la terreur trop longtemps remâchée, tout le monde crut, ou fit semblant de croire au scénario.

Tout le monde, sauf une personne.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione parcourait les couloirs. Ses poumons et sa gorge étaient en feu, ses jambes protestaient férocement face à cette course forcenée; pourtant, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.  
Elle ne devait surtout pas s'arrêter.

Si elle cessait de courir, elle en mourrait, elle en était persuadée.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva: écrasée physiquement par cet effort dont son corps n'était pas habituée, elle finit par tomber littéralement d'épuisement. Mais par terre, elle continua de ramper un moment, avant de s'immobiliser totalement. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. À ce moment, elle n'était que souffle bruyant et et larmes de fatigue.

Et malgré tous ses efforts inhumains déployés pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la scène maudite, celle-ci la pourchassait toujours, défilant devant ses yeux de plus en plus vite, s'attardant à des détails répugnant comme la plaie sanguinolente de Harry, le cou de Ginny qui bleuissait à une vitesse hallucinante et la position tordue de Blaise, qui tenait plus du pantin désarticulé que de l'humain.

Elle resta longtemps où elle était, recroquevillée sur elle même, allongée à même le sol.

Enfin, au bout d'un moment, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur son visage. Relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte avec effarement que la nuit était tombée, qu'il pleuvait…et qu'elle s'était traînée jusqu'au bord du lac, atteignant presque la lisière des bois. Déboussolée, elle se releva avec difficulté, tituba et manqua de retomber par terre. Sa joue droite était maculée de boue, elle avait les mains couvertes de terre, ses cheveux avaient accroché quelques brindilles et ses vêtements dégouttaient d'eau et de poussière.

Et là, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ressentait l'envie cruciale de voir une personne, c'était même presque un besoin vital, comme respirer ou boire. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être près de lui, rien de plus.

Elle voulait voir Drago sur-le-champ.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin de là, en Albanie, le maître des lieux, Lord Voldemort pianotaient négligemment des doigts sur son trône, lorgnant la fenêtre (ou plutôt le trou percé dans le mur) avec avidité. Il devait recevoir d'une minute à l'autre les nouvelles de sa fidèle mangemort, en mission à Poudlard avec quelques autres soldats dont Lucius, qui avait réussi à occuper un poste de surveillant sur le cordon sanitaire (moyennant quelque forte somme de galions).

Enfin, un hibou pénétra dans la pièce, se posa sur l'accoudoir et tendit sa patte à laquelle était attachée un billet très court et non-signé, mais dont l'écriture brouillonne et griffue était facilement reconnaissable. Bellatrix, enfin! Le message consistait à une phrase:

«C'est fait Maître, la sang-de-bourbe est déjà morte, même si elle ne le sait pas encore.»

Et l'on entendit alors un rire perçant résonner longtemps dans le vieux château délabré.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit violemment: Hermione s'était presque jetée dessus. Elle vola jusqu'à la chambre. Il était vingt heures passées, le Serpentard devait avoir fini depuis longtemps, elle en était quasiment sûre. Toutefois, elle ne le vit nulle part dans le bureau, d'ailleurs tout semblait désert: même le professeur Rogue était absent. Il devait probablement régler des affaires là-haut; à propos de…

Hermione inspira un bon coup et chassa tous les mauvais souvenirs qui s'agglutinaient dans son cerveau pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Après avoir réussi à se calmer, elle respira à fond une dernière fois, puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place.

Le lit était bien fait, les tiroirs de la commodes étaient grands ouverts, et complètement vides. Parcourant rapidement la pièce des yeux, elle se rendit compte que tout avait été vidé de fond en comble, comme si elle n'avait jamais été occupée. Rien ne traînait, pas même une chaussette.

Mécaniquement, elle traversa la pièce et regarda même dans sa propre chambre, en vain. L'endroit était totalement désert, abandonné…

Abandonnée.

Elle secoua violemment la tête, repoussant cette idée atroce et se précipita dehors, fuyant la chambre vide en appelant de toutes ses forces:

«Drago!»

Aucune réponse. Sentant la crise de panique arriver à grands pas, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du bureau de Rogue. Arrivée à l'extérieur, sans réfléchir, elle se remit à courir, empruntant le chemin qui menait au refuge de Rowena.

D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire qu'elle courait littéralement vers son destin.

Sans frapper, elle entra directement dans la salle. Le feu brûlait toujours. La pièce était aussi désespérément vide que la chambre de Drago. Hermione sentit le découragement, doublé d'une terreur irrationnelle, la submerger peu à peu. Elle en aurait pleurer si son regard n'avait capté un détail dans la pièce qui ne s'y trouvait pas le matin-même: un petit objet blanc sur la table basse.

Une lettre.

S'approchant de l'âtre, elle s'empara avidement du papier et commença à lire l'écriture penchée qui s'étalait en lignes sèches comme autant de traits acérés.

_«Mon cher Drago_

_Vu que tu sembles si peu enclin à donner de tes nouvelles à ta famille, j'ai décidé de prendre sur moi pour t'écrire cette lettre._

_J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, fraîchement arrivées pour toi, qui ne pourront que te réjouir: le Maître est satisfait de toi et de ton travail. Bellatrix m'a raconté toute l'affaire plus en détail. Toute la famille est fière de toi et d'ailleurs je te transmets leurs félicitations ainsi que les miennes au passage._

_Tout de même, approcher la Sang-de-Bourbe, l'endormir, puis la séduire pour mieux l'abandonner, il fallait y penser, et surtout l'oser! Toutefois je reconnais bien là ton esprit Serpentard, digne de ta maison et des Malefoy eux-même: tu auras réussi dans le même coup à sauver ta vie, détruire celle d'un nuisible femelle, et satisfaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Sache que je n'aurais pas fait aussi bien que toi mon fils. N'aurais-je été ton propre père, que je t'aurais jalousé._

_Comme tu t'en doute, ton zèle sera récompensé à sa juste valeur: le maître souscrit à la requête que tu lui adresses depuis plusieurs mois, il enverra un groupe de mangemorts pour te sortir d'ici. Nous venons donc te chercher aujourd'hui même; j'ai pu obtenir un poste dans ce ridicule cordon sanitaire pour te sauver._

_N'emmène dans tes affaires que le strict nécessaire, rejoins-nous dans le saule cogneur après avoir appuyé sur le nœud de la branche. Tu rentrera par l'interstice qui se trouve sur la plus grosse racine: c'est un passage qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante (Pettigrow est censé nous y emmener). Nous viendrons te chercher là-bas car c'est là que je suis assigné._

_Et surtout, tâche de ne pas te faire prendre._

_À très bientôt mon fils,_

_Lucius Malefoy»_

À la fin, la feuille glissa et plana paresseusement comme un oiseau, avant d'atterrir délicatement sur le tapis. Bientôt, ce furent les genoux, puis les mains, et tout le corps de la jeune fille qui s'effondra par terre.  
Elle porta ses mains à son cou en suffoquant: sa gorge et ses poumons lui semblaient oppressés par un étau d'acier. Noyée dans un monde de douleur qui la broyait de l'intérieur, elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Son cœur commençait à s'emballer furieusement, comme affolé par ce naufrage de souffrance qui l'engloutissait.  
Chaque battement était un combat, de plus en plus féroce…de plus en plus lancinant.

Non, pas abandonnée, pire que cela…

Manipulée, trahie, assassinée.

D'abord Luna, ses parents, ensuite Ron, puis Harry, Ginny…et finalement Drago. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout perdu en un jour! Et maintenant, à part sa souffrance, que lui restait-il dans ce désert?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À une heure du matin, Neville Longdubat n'était toujours pas couché. Il avait appris aujourd'hui même la nouvelle sordide: la mort de Ginny, Harry et Zabinni qui s'étaient ignoblement entretués, comme des bêtes féroces. Les corps avaient brûlé, à l'exception de celui de Ginny qui n'était qu'inconsciente et qui semblait résister étrangement au virus qui s'attaquait à elle.

Depuis, le Griffondor était complètement abattu. Comment revivre après avoir vu ses amis périr en s'étripant sauvagement? Quelque fois, le jeune homme regrettait de ne pas avoir lui aussi perdu la tête. Cela lui aurait peut-être permis de dormir ce soir.

Mais tandis qu'il continuait à broyer du noir, le portrait s'ouvrit lentement et une silhouette fragile pénétra dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Neville leva les yeux, rivant son regard sans vie vers le nouveau venu, lorsque soudain, il se redressa en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer. ELLE!

Puis il fut horrifié par la transformation qui s'était opérée sur elle en un si court laps, depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Elle était dans un piteux état. Son visage était brûlé par des larmes récentes et ses yeux exorbités, encore plus morts que les siens étaient rouges et gonflés de pleurs contenus. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer, paraissant absente, hors de ce monde et avançant avec une lenteur anormale.

Effaré, il se leva et, tout en se dirigeant éperdument vers elle, il s'exclama d'un ton abasourdi:

«Hermione!

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il nota à ce moment ses vêtements crasseux et ses mains terreuses.

-Merlin Hermione! Que t'est-il arrivé?»

Sans le regarder, elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Cette fois, franchement alarmé par son état semi-léthargique, il s'approcha d'elle. Précautionneusement, il lui entoura la taille de son bras et la guida doucement vers le canapé, près du feu. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance; en fait, elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

Neville l'installa prudemment sur le sofa et s'assit à côté d'elle. Posant alors ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il répéta sa question sans brusquerie:

«Hermione, que s'est-il passé?

Toujours en contemplant le vide devant elle, la Griffondor marmonna d'une voix sans timbre:

-Il est parti.»

Neville comprit aussitôt. Il crut naturellement qu'elle parlait de son meilleur ami mort et s'insulta mentalement de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Hermione venait de perdre dans la même journée Harry et Ginny, qui étaient presque des frères et sœurs pour elle. Bien sûr qu'elle devait se sentir mal! D'un ton attristé, il lui chuchota:

«Oh Hermione! Excuse-moi, je suis désolé.»

Toujours cette effroyable apathie. Saisi de remords, il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle en lui frottant doucement le dos, dans un geste de réconfort. À sa grande surprise, elle répondit timidement à son étreinte, s'accrochant faiblement son pull et reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Toutefois, Neville ne se permit rien de plus, conscient que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'elle devait à peine savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'entendit souffler à nouveau près de son oreille:

«Il m'a…abandonnée.»

Alors le Griffondor eut un pincement au cœur, croyant qu'elle parlait du Survivant. Soupirant, il n'en cessa pas moins de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter de la voir dans cet état. Bientôt, elle s'endormit contre son épaule, brisée par toutes les épreuves dévastatrices de la journée qu'elle avait dû traverser.

Lui, ne s'endormit pas, contemplant longuement le visage de la jeune fille endormie, marqué par la souffrance et l'épuisement tant moral que physique. Et pour la première fois, Neville Longdubat prit peur en même temps qu'il se rendait compte de la fragilité de son amie

Et si elle ne s'en remettait jamais?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry Potter (le vrai) ne perdait pas Drago Malefoy des yeux. Le petit groupe venait d'arriver en Albanie, devant l'imposante bâtisse qui était le repère secret de Voldemort. Le Griffondor frissonna de froid et de répulsion mêlés. Sous la neige, l'endroit était vraiment plus lugubre qu'un cimetière.

Le jeune homme s'était entraîné suffisamment longtemps aux sortilèges de protection en tout genre pour percevoir les différents verrous qui protégeaient l'endroit: d'innombrables sortilèges repousse-moldu et de détection d'intrus.  
Cependant, pour ce dernier point, Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci: les «intrus» en question, que les enchantements étaient censés dénoncer, étaient en fait toutes les personnes «blanches», c'est-à-dire les personnes n'ayant jamais pratiqué de magie noire (ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas du Griffondor).

À deux mètres du château, le jeune homme s'arrêta et laissa le groupe de mangemort entrer sans lui. Furtivement, Malefoy se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, bien qu'il ne le vît pas. Harry le regarda un moment lui aussi, puis il tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. «Que la mission commence!» Se dit-il sans le moindre enthousiasme.

Le Serpentard murmura alors: «Bonne chance Potter.» Puis il se retourna à son tour et rentra dans le manoir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Fin de la (longue) première partie.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Non, on ne frappe pas! Ceci a été prévu depuis le début de cette fic. Avant même d'avoir commencé à l'écrire, leur couple était déjà cassé en deux dans mon esprit. Ça va vous paraître bizarre, voir sacrément tordu, mais je n'aurais pas pu concevoir cette histoire sans leur séparation. Toute la trame s'est bâtie autour de la peste et de leur rupture.

Maintenant, reste à savoir si Drago a été forcé…ou pas. Je vous laisse méditer sur cette question et j'ai grande hâte de lire vos réponses!

Bon, une petite idée sans doute de ce que sera la deuxième partie? D'une manière générale, j'attends vos réactions diverses avec impatience.


	19. Partie II, fin Mars ou la patience

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** cette fois, les jeux sont faits, chacun a choisi son camp. Ginny et Blaise meurent tous deux assassinés dans des circonstances douteuses, Severus aide Harry à se sauver à l'anglaise, grâce à la fuite anticipée de Drago Malefoy. Seule et abandonnée par tous, Hermione pourra-t-elle s'en remettre?

**Parole de l'auteur:** ce chapitre un peu plus court constitue une sorte de transition avant le vrai début de la deuxième partie. Partie qui sera assez courte d'ailleurs; après tout on approche de la fin de l'année…et de la fin de l'histoire.  
Autre chose, comme vous avez pu le remarquer auparavant, certaines de mes phrases «sonnent» bizarrement, et c'est souvent parce qu'il y manque des mots: le fait est que lorsque mes doigts tapent une phrase, mon esprit, lui, en est déjà à la suivante ce qui fait que je ne fais pas toujours attention à ce qui est tapé, et que donc il m'arrive d'oublier des mots. Voilà l'explication. Donc si vous lisez un truc qui vous paraît bizarre, voire incohérent, ne vous tracassez pas, même l'auteur peut commettre des bourdes.  
Oh! Mais je m'aperçois que nous sommes le premier Janvier…BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS!

**Remerciements à:**

**Opus: **Héhé, tu ne t'attendais pas à celle-là, hein? Et bien accroche-toi, ce n'est pas encore fini! Tu vas haïr Drago…comme vous tous d'ailleurs (j'espère que tu as bien préparé le paquet de mouchoirs pour ce chapitre)! :)

Je suis bien obligée de vous frustrer, sinon où serait l'intérêt de cette fic, je te le demande un peu!

Oui, les personnages ne sont pas des super-héros insupportablement parfaits, mais justes des êtres humains qui souffrent.

Si tu ne m'as pas étripée dans le chapitre précédent, je doute que tu veuilles encore m'épargner dans celui-là.

Retiens l'idée du peigne pour la suite, tu avais juste creuser dans une faussa piste, c'est tout.

Bisettes, et bonne lecture!

**Tit loup:** Forcé ou pas forcé? Telle est la question! Et telle est la réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Mariiiiiine:** coucou, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements. Malheureusement le seul moyen d'accrocher les lecteurs, c'est de ne jamais les satisfaire…complètement. C'est pour ça que vous avez plein d'auteurs (dont moi) qui prennent un malin plaisir à stopper leur chapitre au meilleur moment! C'est comme ça. :p  
Pour répondre à ta question, si Drago et Hermione restaient ensemble, quel intérêt de poursuivre ma fic? Ce qui rend une histoire intéressante, ce sont les épreuves que ses héros doivent traverser. Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira comme le reste, bonne lecture.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 19: Fin Mars ou la patience

**La patience:** «Il faut trois ans pour apprendre à parler, et toute une vie pour apprendre à se taire.» Auteur inconnu.

«…Je suis désolé Longdubat, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Depuis deux jours, Hermione était malade, et Neville Longdubat était aux petits soins pour elle. Ce dernier s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son amie: allongée sur son lit, elle avait un peu de température, passait la moitié de son temps à délirer, et l'autre moitié à flotter dans une torpeur à la limite de l'inconscience. Du coup, il tâchait de s'occuper d'elle le mieux possible. L'ayant installée dans son propre lit, il la nourrissait comme il pouvait, lui rafraîchissait le front de temps en temps avec un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau et avait même installé un bassin sous son corps.

La pauvre fille, plongée dans son état semi-comateux, ne pouvait se rendre compte de la vaillance de son ami. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouvât si mal en point. Après avoir passé deux jours à la veiller, il avait acquis la certitude que ce n'était pas la peste puisqu'elle ne présentait aucun des symptômes. Il se demanda au bout d'un moment si la mort violente de ses amis n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Ces événements tragiques devaient certes l'avoir profondément choquée, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour expliquer un tel ravage psychologique pour une femme de sa trempe. Il y avait forcément autre chose.

Quelque chose de bien plus grave.

Il avait suffisamment vécu aux côtés Hermione pour avoir pu éprouver sa valeur. Elle était forte, très forte; ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait été réparti à Griffondor. Naguère, elle avait affronté des dangers, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, elle avait dû supporter l'hostilité de presque tous les Serpentard réunis, jamais il ne l'avait vue flancher et rarement se départir de son sang-froid. Elle avait encaissé la mort de les parents, puis celle de Ron avec un courage admirable, dont bien peu auraient fait preuve dans ces moments aussi cruels.

Alors non, il ne comprenait pas cette brusque prostration.

À la fin du troisième jour, alors que la nuit tombait, Neville descendit du dortoir en portant la jeune fille dans ses bras, toujours dans les vapes.

Il se dirigea vers la salle-de-bains et referma la porte derrière. Ensuite, installant Hermione en position assise contre la baignoire, il fit couler l'eau chaude, puis entreprit de la déshabiller. Comme elle ne paraissait pas aller mieux de jour en jour, il avait pensé qu'un bain chaud pourrait lui faire du bien. Sans s'autoriser la moindre arrière-pensée, il lui enleva ses sous-vêtements et la plongea nue dans la baignoire remplie aux trois quart par de la mousse. Heureusement, son corps fut rapidement masqué de sa vue par les bulles.

Patient, le Griffondor commença à la savonner de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer chaque fois qu'il sentait un os pointer sous la peau. Hermione avait les yeux mi-clos, toujours hantés par cette lueur de fièvre. Et bien qu'ils fussent parfois grand ouverts, elle ne paraissait absolument pas consciente de ce qu'il passait autour d'elle. Le garçon avait vite comprit qu'elle ne le voyait pas, et ne devait sans doute pas l'entendre non plus.

La Griffondor pétillante et pleine de vie qui l'avait quittée ce premier jour de printemps, lui était revenue à peine quelques heures plus tard dans les bras, plus morte que vive, et quasiment réduite à l'état de légume humain.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Grimaçant sous la bise glacial qui lui mordait la peau, Harry consultait la carte que le professeur Rogue lui avait remise, lue et relue des centaines de fois par le jeune homme. Après s'être cassé la tête pendant plusieurs semaines à Poudlard pour savoir comment il allait délimiter son enceinte anti-transplanage dans cet environnement sauvage et hostile, peuplé essentiellement de montagnes escarpées et de forêts denses, il avait finalement trouvé la solution.

Le repère de Voldemort était situé au nord de l'Albanie, dans la région de Shkodër, non loin de la frontière avec le Kosovo et le Monténégro. Épris de grandeur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait évidemment choisi le mont le plus élevé pour y nicher sa tanière: le Maja Jezercë, qui était le point culminant des Alpes Dinariques, une chaîne de montagnes dont le flanc sud était bordé par le fleuve Valbonë en Albanie.

Ironie du sort, ce pic aux dimensions vertigineuses se trouvait exactement au cœur de la région la plus reculée et sans doute la plus désertique du pays, ce qui convenait parfaitement, et aux aspirations de Voldemort, et au plan de Dumbledore.

Pour l'enceinte anti-transplanage, Harry s'était inspiré du cordon sanitaire à Poudlard. Il avait l'intention de créer une zone fermée suffisamment grande pour prendre le château au piège et ainsi l'empêcher de s'échapper, même à pied.

La principe était simple: il placerait ses bornes sur tout autour de la «zone dangereuse» qui recouvrait quasiment toute la surface montagneuse de la vallée de Valbonë, dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres environ. Chaque borne serait posée à l'orée d'une ville moldue, située soit en Albanie, soit au Kosovo, soit au Monténégro. Il y avait en tout huit étapes sur sa route, le plus dur était maintenant devant lui, ou plutôt au-dessus de lui: la géographie étant ce qu'elle était dans cette partie des Balkans, il n'avait d'autre choix que de circuler en balai.

Il aurait le souci non seulement de se protéger du froid, d'être rapide, mais également de ne pas se faire repérer par Voldemort. Harry ignorait à combien s'élevait la population de sorciers en Albanie, c'est pourquoi il devrait utiliser sa magie le moins possible pour éviter de se faire repérer. Mis à part les déplacements et l'installation des bornes de l'enceinte de protection, il allait devoir tout faire à la manière moldue pour survivre.

Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la première agglomération du nom Purgë, il songea à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec le maître des potions…et Malefoy.

_Le vingt et un mars:_

_Peu après qu'il eût stupéfixé Hermione, aux bords des larmes, Harry s'approcha du corps de son amie allongée par terre les bras en croix, puis lui chuchota des paroles à l'oreille, bien qu'il sût qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre:_

_«Pardonne-moi Hermione, je…je ne suis qu'un imbécile, moi aussi je t'aime…et où que je serai, je penserai toujours à toi._

_Il soupira et détourna les yeux. Puis, incapable de supporter davantage la vue de son amie inanimée, il acheva son monologue d'adieu:_

_-Sois forte Hermione. Poudlard a plus que jamais besoin de toi, et le monde sorcier aussi. On a besoin de sorciers et de sorcières comme toi. Tu es la femme la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse, et la plus admirable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Adieu Hermione.»_

_Là-dessus, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Les effets du stupéfix ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Il traversa les couloirs et retrouva Rogue non loin de l'escalier central. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut de loin, il s'avança au-devant de lui et déclara sèchement sans préambule:_

_«Potter, que l'on soit clair: je ne veux pas d'esclandre! Vous partirez ce soir avec Malefoy._

_-Lui? S'exclama-t-il abasourdi. Mais pourquoi?_

_-Parce qu'il s'en va lui aussi. Venez, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.»_

_Et sans lui laisser le temps de poser d'autres questions, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui descendaient vers la grande salle. Le jeune homme s'empressa de le suivre aussitôt, essayant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils arrivèrent très vite à l'endroit prévu. Éberlué, Harry aperçut soudain Malefoy qui se dirigeait effectivement vers la sortie, l'air très pressé. Alors Rogue tonna d'une voix incroyablement forte:_

_«Mr Malefoy!_

_Sursautant, l'appelé se retourna vivement, l'air sur le qui-vive. Quand il découvrit ses poursuivant, son visage exprima un mélange de stupeur et de crainte. De son insolente voix traînante, il répondit:_

_-Oui?_

_-Où allez-vous comme ça?_

_-Où je…? Euh…nulle part, pourquoi? Fit-il d'un ton hypocrite._

_L'homme plissa les yeux et lança d'un ton accusateur:_

_-Ce matin, Mr Malefoy, j'ai reçu une lettre des plus étrange, écrite par votre père, adressée à moi. Dans cette lettre, Lucius m'adressait son respect, ses salutation mais aussi ses remerciements pour vous avoir préservé de la maladie._

_-Ah, il vous a écrit. Fit Drago d'une voix faible._

_-Oui, appuya Rogue, et il m'a également précisé que c'est aujourd'hui que vous avez rendez-vous à dix-huit heures dans la Cabane Hurlante, et que j'ai pour mission de couvrir votre absence par une excuse quelconque. Je ne rechignerai certainement pas à l'exécution d'un ordre formel, mais j'aimerais tout de même savoir ce que ça signifie._

_Fatigué, Drago lui balança avec cynisme:_

_-Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'une réponse?_

_Il y eut un temps de silence, puis la réaction tomba, froide et teintée d'un léger mépris:_

_-Vous allez vous enfuir._

_Drago le toisa, le visage complètement impénétrable mais n'émit aucune réponse. Tous trois s'observaient, s'épiaient, ressentant en chacun d'eux la férocité de l'instant._

_-Et peut-on savoir qui est l'auteur de cette brillante idée? Persiffla le maître des potions_

_-Mon père vient me chercher, c'est tout! Grommela Drago avec impatience._

_-Aaah…Votre père sait-il que le Lord a formellement interdit à ses mangemorts de récupérer leurs enfants à Poudlard?_

_Le Serpentard tiqua mais répondit l'air tendu:_

_-Oui bien sûr._

_-Et donc il désobéit aux ordres? Insista-t-il._

_-Et bien oui! Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Demanda le plus jeune d'un ton méfiant._

_-Non, je le connais, répliqua Rogue. Jamais Lucius ne se risquerait à désobéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère l'été dernier._

_Harry se sentait un peu perdu, mais Drago, lui, avait fort bien compris qu'il venait de se trahir. Impitoyable, Rogue assena le dernier coup:_

_-C'est le Lord qui l'envoie, n'est-ce pas?_

_Le jeune homme lui lança un regard de défi et demanda d'un ton métallique:_

_-Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement? Allez-vous me dénoncer?_

_-Certes non, se défendit Rogue, je vous demande simplement d'emmener Potter avec vous. _

_Malefoy regarda alors Harry comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis, contre toute attente, il éclata d'un rire moqueur_

_-LUI? L'emmenez chez…Et pourquoi donc, tiens? Tu en as déjà marre de vivre Potter?_

_Mais, voyant qu'il était le seul à rire, il finit par s'interrompre. Brusquement, après que ses yeux fussent passés de tour à tour de l'un à l'autre, son visage devint cendreux et il s'exclama d'un ton abasourdi:_

_-Qu'est-ce que…non! Enfin, vous n'êtes pas sérieux!_

_-Ai-je l'air de plaisanter? Riposta Rogue, le visage dur comme du granit._

_C'était une question rhétorique._

_-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela au fait? Pourquoi cette requête étrange? Demanda Drago d'un ton soupçonneux._

_Ce fut au tour du professeur des potions de se sentir dans l'embarras. Le Serpentard donna tout d'un coup l'impression que tout le poids du monde venait de charger sur ses épaules. D'une voix éteinte, il murmura:_

_-Ainsi c'est donc vrai. Severus Rogue, le plus brillant maître des potions d'Angleterre, le Mangemort en lequel Vous-savez-qui a le plus confiance, trahit son propre camp, et tout cela pour…quoi donc au juste?_

_Le maître des potions le dévisagea, indifférent, puis choisit ses mots avec prudence:_

_-Le trahison n'est pas un mot à prononcer à la légère Mr Malefoy. Les raisons pour lesquelles je vous demande cela sont complexes, et ne vous regardent absolument pas._

_-Mais je suppose qu'elles regardent très bien Potter, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant._

_Le concerné ne broncha pas: il s'était promis de ne faire aucune esclandre, le plan avant tout! Rogue lui fut d'ailleurs intérieurement reconnaissant pour sa discrétion; il poursuivit:_

_-Je me contrefiche de ce que vous pensez Mr Malefoy, je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes devant vous._

_-Mais vous aurez sûrement à le faire devant une autre personne, susurra Malefoy d'un ton doucereux. Car qui vous dit qu'une fois là-bas, je n'irai pas raconter vos petits secrets au Lord et lui livrer Potter tout cru._

_-Une simple chose: il se trouve que j'ai à ma disposition à un certain moyen de pression sur vous. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille que vous connaissez fort bien et avec laquelle vous êtes plutôt intime depuis le mois de février, j'ai bon dans les dates?_

_Drago s'étouffa de surprise:_

_-C-comment mais…? Comment avez-vous su? Vous nous avez espionnés!_

_-Avec des gens aussi peu discrets que vous, nul besoin d'espionner pour voir les évidences, croyez-moi, soupira Rogue._

_Cette fois, Harry était complètement à la masse. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards interrogateurs aux deux hommes qui l'ignoraient toujours, essayant de comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Soudain, le jeune Malefoy s'écria d'une voix blanche:_

_-Mais dites donc, ça me fait penser à une chose! Bellatrix m'a contacté cette nuit et c'est elle qui m'a proposé ce marché après m'avoir dit qu'elle connaissait…mon secret. Je me suis toujours demandé comment elle a été mise au courant. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, n'est-ce-pas Rogue? Dîtes-moi qu'il n'y a aucun rapport entre…_

_Il s'étrangla avant la fin de sa phrase. L'expression de Rogue était éloquente qu'une réponse. Pendant un instant, le garçon en resta stupide, comme frappé par la foudre et dépossédé de ses moyens. Puis, à peine deux secondes plus tard, la tempête éclata:_

_-VOUS! C'était VOUS? Vous, qui nous avez dénoncés!_

_Rogue ne fit aucun geste, attendant simplement que l'orage passe._

_-Maudit bâtard! Comment…QUI êtes-vous pour vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas? QUI êtes-vous pour juger, condamner et briser la vie des gens autour de vous? Comment avez-vous pu de sang-froid nous livrer à ce monstre? Vous avez déjà tué SES parents, vous ne croyez pas en avoir assez fait?_

_-En avez-vous fini? Demanda Rogue d'un ton ennuyé._

_-Oui, j'ai fini, cracha Malefoy, et je retourne la retrouver, que cela vous plaise ou non._

_-Attendez un peu! Intervint Harry. De quoi parlez-vous?_

_-La ferme Potter! Aboya Drago. Vous m'avez entendu? Je retourne auprès d'elle, je saurais bien la protéger contre votre folie meurtrière._

_-Très bien, d'accord, concéda Rogue. Si c'est votre choix, je le respecterai._

_-Parce que j'ai le choix? Grinça-t-il d'un ton mauvais._

_-Bien entendu Mr Malefoy, vous avez le choix. Si vous ne voulez pas partir, ce n'est pas moi qui vous y obligerai. Vous pouvez parfaitement rester ici, aucun problème! Je vous laisserai tranquilles tous les deux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'entendra plus parler de vous._

_Énervé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Drago répondit sans réfléchir:_

_-Ah bon? Vous nous laisserez tranquilles? C'est très généreux. Et où voulez-vous en venir exactement?_

_-Nulle part, protesta-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent. Je vous répète que vous avez le choix entre rester ici ou partir. Quelle que soit votre décision, je la respecterai. Si vous restez, je vous donne ma parole de sorcier qu'aucune représailles d'aucune sorte ne sera effectuée ni contre vous…ni contre elle._

_Ce fut à ce moment que le jeune homme tomba enfin là où le professeur l'attendait:_

_-Non, je vous connais. Ce ne peut être aussi facile, il y a forcément un piège._

_-Le piège est en vous-même Mr Malefoy, répliqua Rogue abruptement. Vous avez la chance inouïe de pouvoir sauver votre vie aujourd'hui, le genre de chance qui ne se représentera pas une deuxième fois. Et vous, vous décidez de la jeter en l'air comme un vulgaire décher, vous vous apprêtez à tout gâcher sans réfléchir deux secondes; et tout ça pour quoi? Pour une femme! Cracha-t-il ce dernier mot avec un tel mépris que Drago se sentit rapetisser._

_Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là:_

_-Si vous ne partez pas aujourd'hui, si vous restez à Poudlard, vous serez toujours exposé au virus et il y aura toujours un risque que vous soyez contaminé. Allons, réfléchissez. Vous avez déjà vu des malades, vous savez ce qui vous attend si vous attrapez la peste. Vous ne voudriez pas finir comme eux, n'est-ce-pas? Un corps en décomposition prématurée!_

_Ébranlé, il ne sut que répondre:_

_-Je…je…_

_-Oui?» Encouragea Rogue d'une voix suave._

_Harry voulut une nouvelle fois parler mais d'un signe, Rogue le fit taire. Secoué de légers tremblements nerveux, Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite, en proie à un violent combat intérieur. Finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il jeta un regard assassin à Rogue qui exulta aussitôt. Il savait, il avait toujours su qu'en s'adressant à la lâcheté du garçon, il frapperait à la bonne porte. Quand la survie d'un faible est en jeu, même l'amour le plus ardent ne saurait le retenir. Il avait gagné! Malefoy partirait. D'un ton mauvais, ce dernier jeta:_

_«Je vous hais._

_-Allons, ne soyez pas excessif, balaya Rogue. N'oubliez pas ma requête._

_-Allez vous faire…_

_-Il s'agit, et c'est vraiment sérieux, coupa l'homme d'une voix forte, d'emmener Potter ici-présent avec vous, rien de plus._

_-Emmener Potter, rien de plus? S'esclaffa Drago d'un rire sans joie. Mais ça ne va pas la tête? Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre tous ces risques à essayer de sauver ma peau, si c'est pour mourir au final de la baguette de Vous-savez-qui. Quitte à se faire tuer, autant s'injecter le virus directement, ça ira plus vite._

_«Quand je pense que c'est ce qu'il va se passer», pensa Harry désabusé._

_-Il n'y aura aucun danger, répliqua Rogue. Potter sera sous sa cape d'invisibilité, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, est de le laisser vous tenir le bras lorsque vous transplanerez. Ensuite, vous n'aurez plus à vous en occuper, il sait ce qu'il doit faire._

_-Pour vous avoir côtoyé pendant toutes ces années, je ne vous croyais sincèrement pas capable de débiter autant de stupidités dignes d'un Griffondor moyen, gouailla Malefoy. On en apprend tous les jours, décidément._

_-Suffit Mr Malefoy! S'énerva Rogue. Ceci est le prix de mon silence, me suis-je fait comprendre?_

_-Votre silence? Répéta-t-il d'un ton narquois. Et à qui voudriez-vous me dénoncer?_

_-Je peux à tout moment alerter l'équipe qui compose le cordon sanitaire. Croyez-moi, il sont assez nombreux pour écraser un groupuscule de mangemort et vous empêcher de partir._

_-Vous…je…suffoqua le Serpentard._

_-Je sais, l'apaisa-t-il. Vous me haïssez, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Emmenez Potter avec vous, n'en parlez à personne, et tout se passera bien.»_

_Il n'y avait plus rien à répondre, aucun argument à ajouter. Écumant de rage, Drago se retourna en grognant à Potter au passage de se dépêcher. Puis, sans prendre la peine de saluer son ancien professeur de potions, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie. Harry le suivit sans un mot. Avec tact, il évitait ainsi de nouvelles piques de Malefoy qui demeurerait longtemps furieux d'avoir été vaincu._

_Arrivés dehors, les deux jeunes gens avaient marché jusqu'au saule cogneur. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se rappeler avec nostalgie de sa première rencontre mouvementée avec son parrain. Ils avaient parcouru le boyau à quatre pattes, remonté le couloir étroit et, en passant par une porte dérobée à côté du lit, ils avaient débouché au final devant une vieille cabane délabrée: la Cabane Hurlante._

_Là, un petit comité les attendait. Par bonheur, Harry était soigneusement dissimulé sous sa cape._

_Il y avait quatre mangemorts, parmi eux, de vielles connaissances: Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy. Quant aux deux autres, le Griffondor ne les connaissait pas. Il scruta attentivement les personnages, fit peu de cas de leurs bavardages, comprit vaguement que le sortilège destiné à maintenir le bouclier hermétique autour de Poudlard, avait été levé à cet endroit-là grâce à Lucius Malefoy. _

_Mais au moment où ils se réunirent en cercle, il s'approcha de Malefoy junior et, discrètement, s'accrocha à un pan de son pull. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts de se faire oublier, il sentit le garçon se tendre et retenir son souffle. Ce fut Malefoy senior qui s'approcha de son fils pour le faire transplaner en le tenant par le bras._

_Contre toute attente, les choses se passèrent bien. Ils atterrirent chacun leur tour dans la neige devant la tanière de Voldemort en Albanie. L'épaisse couche de neige avait amorti la chute de Harry. Personne ne le remarqua. _

_Toutefois, ne voulant pas tenter le diable, le Griffondor préféra s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Frigorifié, le petit groupe ne jeta pas un regard dans sa direction, sauf un:_

_«Bonne chance Potter.»_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une fois le bain terminé, Neville la remonta et la borda dans son propre lit. Vu qu'il n'avait pas accès au dortoir des filles, il se contentait pour l'instant de dormir dans le canapé de la salle commune. Prenant un bouquin, il tenta sans trop d'espoir de se changer les idées, quand un hurlement strident le fit soudain sursauter.

C'était un cri rauque, presque animal, qui provenait du dortoir des garçons.

Sans même accorder un regard au livre qui retomba par terre, le Griffondor, blême de frayeur, fut en un clin d'œil hors de son fauteuil et fonça vers le dortoir d'où provenait le bruit. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit Hermione s'agiter dans tous les sens dans son lit, en proie à une violente crise de nerfs. Son corps tout entier était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et son teint virait lentement au jaunâtre comme du vieux parchemin.

Ne sachant que faire, Neville retourna en courant à la salle-de-bains et ramena un gant de crin imbibé d'eau fraîche qu'il passa sur le visage de la malade. Cependant, à son grand désespoir, cela ne parut nullement la soulager. La jeune fille se contorsionnait sur les draps, gémissait faiblement et son visage tout entier était crispé dans une expression de souffrance effroyable.

Pendant des heures, la température corporelle de la Griffondor ne cessa de grimper et de redescendre. Peu désireux de savoir à combien elle s'élevait ou s'abaissait, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé chercher un thermomètre.

Ce fut un moment particulièrement atroce pour Neville, qui assistait, impuissant, à la souffrance de son amie qui paraissait s'aggraver de minute en minute. Son désespoir à lui croissait au même rythme, et son inutilité le faisait bouillir de rage et de frustration. Finalement, au comble du désarroi et ne sachant que faire d'autre, il se contenta de lui tenir la main, tentant de faire abstraction de la chaleur anormale qui s'en dégageait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la main de Hermione serra férocement la sienne alors que son dos s'arquait, et son souffle se coupa d'un coup. Son visage reprit sa pâleur mortuaire et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement muet.

Puis brusquement, elle retomba sur le lit et haleta bruyamment comme un coureur de marathon. À demi fou d'inquiétude, Neville se pencha, lui prit son pouls. Ce dernier battait de façon désordonnée, de même que sa respiration se faisait à intervalles irrégulières.

Finalement, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et le fixèrent, agrandis par la fièvre sans vraiment le voir. Le regard d'une hallucinée.

Sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse, il s'exclama:

«Hermione! Hermione est-ce que tu me vois? Est-ce que tu m'entends?

À sa grande surprise, elle balbutia d'une voix enrouée:

-Nev-v…ville? J-je…oh!

Avant qu'il n'eût pu le prévoir, elle se redressa brusquement, portant une main à son nez. Le jeune lui dit alors d'un ton précipité:

-Attends Hermione! Recouche-toi, tu es encore très faible.

La jeune fille poussa alors un couinement étouffé dans sa main. De nouveau angoissé, Neville la questionna:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Montre-moi s'il-te-plaît.

-Je…j-je…bredouilla-t-elle en écartant sa main.

Elle la garda très près de son menton pour empêcher le sang de souiller les draps. Le garçon s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle saignait du nez, abondamment. Aussitôt, il s'empressa auprès d'elle:

-Ce n'est rien Hermione. Je vais te chercher des mouchoirs. Tout va bien se passer maintenant.»

Il fila en quatrième vitesse à la salle-de-bains, et, moins d'une minute plus tard, il fut de nouveau à ses côtés, les mains pleines de mouchoirs blancs. Il essuya le visage de la jeune fille et l'aida à s'allonger en positionnant sa tête en bas, contre le rebord du lit, pour favoriser la coagulation. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'hémorragie cessât complétement. Hermione respirait par la bouche et fermait les yeux, reprenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité.  
D'une voix affaiblie, elle demanda:

«Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?

-Nous parlerons de cela demain, l'assura Neville, lorsque nous nous seront reposés tous les deux.

-D'accord, dit-elle sagement.

-Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant? S'enquit-il d'une voix douce. Tu veux que je t'aide à te recoucher.

-Non, ça ira, merci beaucoup, sourit-elle tristement en se réinstallant correctement, je me sens déjà mieux maintenant. Merci de m'avoir aidée Neville.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons. Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

-D'accord», acquiesça-t-elle de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

Il attendit que son souffle fût paisible pour sortir et s'allonger lui-même sur le canapé de la salle commune, épuisé par l'épreuve harassante qu'il venait de vivre.

Pour la première fois en trois jours, tous deux purent enfin dormir d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin de tout cela, à l'infirmerie, une personne menait en ce moment précis un combat digne des titans, un milliard de fois plus terrible que celui qu'avait mené Hermione, même au plus fort de la fièvre, même au pire de la souffrance, et même au plus proche de la mort.

Ginny Weasley, en proie à la maladie implacable, se battait pour survivre.

Son corps se défendait avec une ardeur extraordinaire, presque surhumaine. Les «soignants» qui tournaient autour d'elle s'étonnaient de plus en plus de cette énergie hors du commun. Certains commençaient même à envisager de l'isoler des autres malades pour accélérer le processus dans l'espoir de sa guérison.

Finalement, il fut décidé d'un accord commun que la jeune fille reposerait désormais dans l'ancien bureau de Mrs Pomfresh, en attendant un quelconque changement dans son état.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le lendemain, à midi, Neville fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui caressait sa joue. Courbaturé de partout, il se redressa péniblement et se mit en position assise. Bien que les canapés et fauteuils fussent confortables, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prévu pour qu'on y dormît, et le corps du jeune homme en ressentait pleinement les effets désagréables en se réveillant. Frissonnant, il alla à la salle-de-bains pour prendre une douche brûlante afin de soulager ses muscles engourdis.

À la fin, revenant à la salle commune, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Hermione.

Tout d'abord, il ne la reconnut pas. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui avait le visage complètement fermé et ses yeux cernés étaient durs et vides comme de la glace. Ses cheveux ternes étaient attachés en un chignon strict qui accentuait la sévérité de son aspect. Autre fait dérangeant: elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, ce qui aggravait sa pâleur déjà maladive.

D'un ton troublé, le Griffondor s'inquiéta:

«Her…Hermione! Est-ce que ça va?

Mais lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix brisée et sans timbre qui démentait la froideur de son apparence.

-Ça va oui. Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente?

-Environ trois jours. Tu es revenu ici le soir où…où Ginny et Harry…

Il n'osa achever sa phrase, de peur de la heurter. Mais elle réagit avec un stoïcisme presque effrayant:

-Ah, oui. C'est vrai, je me souviens. Ensuite?

-Tu es tombée malade, poursuivit Neville de plus en plus nerveux. Tu as été inconsciente pendant trois jours.

-Trois jour, répéta-t-elle avec ce même calme insoutenable. Je suis restée malade pendant trois jours.

-Oui, je me suis occupé de toi tout ce temps.

Pour la première fois, son regard parut animé d'un bref éclat: la surprise, mais cela disparut si vite que le jeune homme crut avoir rêvé. Enfin, de ce même ton désincarné et enroué, elle reprit:

-C'est très courageux…et très généreux de ta part d'avoir fait cela. Je ne sais comment te remercier Neville.

-Si j'étais un Serpentard, je n'hésiterais pas à te dire ce que j'attends de toi pour en guise de remerciement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu demanderais? S'intéressa-t-elle avec curiosité.

-Un sourire, répliqua-t-il en le regardant bien en face.

Hermione le regarda tristement, puis répondit doucement:

-Mais tu n'es pas un Serpentard.

-Non en effet, admit-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis la jeune fille annonça de sa voix redevenue atone:

-Je dois régler deux-trois petites choses en bas. Je vais y aller maintenant, comme ça, ce sera fait. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire? S'informa Neville l'air détaché.

-Rien de très important, ne t'inquiète pas, l'assura-t-elle. Je reviens dans même pas cinq minutes.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

-Non merci, c'est vraiment très gentil, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je te dis, c'est l'affaire de cinq ou dix minutes.

-Très bien, alors à tout de suite, soupira Neville.

-À tout de suite.»

Une fois que le portrait se fut refermé derrière elle, le garçon se laissa lourdement retomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Quelque chose lui disait que la fameuse petite affaire d'Hermione allait durer plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione arriva en peu de temps devant la porte des cachots. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle vida sa tête de ses encombrants souvenirs et pénétra dans la pièce.  
La première chose qu'elle remarqua, ce fut la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles, comme si personne n'avait occupé l'endroit depuis longtemps. Intriguée, Hermione parcourut les salles, à la recherche de son professeur de potions.

Elle avait l'intention de le voir pour lui annoncer que finalement, elle ne voulait plus continuer, et qu'il devrait se passer d'elle pour la suite des manipulations. De toutes manières, maintenant qu'un début de remède venait d'être conçu, il n'aurait guère besoin d'elle pour la fin.

Voyant que l'endroit était absolument désert, elle s'apprêta à repartir, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur un morceau de papier accroché sur une porte de placard. De loin, on distinguait difficilement les lignes griffonnées dessus, mais Hermione n'avait pas besoin de déchiffrer pour savoir.

C'était une lettre.

Comme une automate, elle s'avança vers le placard, attrapa la lettre et commença à la parcourir des yeux machinalement.

_«À Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy._

_À l'instant où vous lisez cette lettre, je suis probablement déjà mort. _

_Avant toute chose, je vous donne une consigne de sécurité que je ne connaissais pas avant, et qui m'a coûté si cher par la suite: n'utilisez jamais le sortilège de têtenbulle pour essayer de vous protéger des miasmes lorsque vous vous approcherez des malades. On ne sait jamais de quoi est composé l'air emprisonné dans la bulle de protection, il suffit qu'il y ait quelques virus, et c'est fini._

_Aujourd'hui, je paie de ma vie cette erreur grossière._

_Ne cherchez pas à retrouver mon corps, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être carbonisé depuis longtemps, j'ai pris mes précautions pour éviter le carnage. Si jamais cela vous arrive aussi, tâchez de vous rendre dans un endroit isolé pour préserver les autres de la contagion._

_Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, mes dernières recommandations pour l'amélioration du remède se trouvent sur mon carnet de bord. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble en ce moment. Quel que soit celui d'entre vous deux qui lisez cette lettre, vous transmettrez les instructions à l'autre._

_Soyez très prudent tous les deux quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous voulez apporter des choses dans la préparation, vous devez absolument être sûrs qu'elles ne gâcheront pas le travail entamé._

_Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance._

_Severus Rogue.»_

Bouleversé, Hermione laissa retomber la lettre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était spécialement triste de la disparition de son professeur, mais c'était tout de même un choc. Tout s'était passé tellement vite. En un jour à peine, sa vie avait un pris un tournant à donner le vertige. Et puis, avec la mort de Rogue, c'était également son dernier repère, ses souvenirs, la dernière chose qui la rattachait à Drago, qui disparaissait avec lui.

À présent, elle demeurait _vraiment_ seule.

En lui ôtant un à un tout ce qu'elle aimait, la mort semblait jouer avec elle, comme un chat avec une souris, qui massacrait d'abord sa petite victime en lui arrachant tous ses membres avant de la manger. Hermione comprit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour stopper l'hémorragie.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Vingt minutes plus tard, Neville releva la tête. Le portrait venait de se rouvrir et Hermione entra dans la pièce, le visage sombre. Ravalant ses remarques, le jeune homme se contenta de demander:

«Alors, ça s'est bien passé?

-Ça va, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu as pu régler tes affaires?

-Oui, mentit-elle.

Puis elle s'assit devant le feu, paraissant réfléchir à quelque chose, le front ridé d'un pli soucieux. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle avait toujours l'air déprimée, il décida de lui apprendre la nouvelle qu'il avait entendue la veille et qui pouvait remonter le moral à la jeune fille:

-Hey Hermione, j'ai…j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, et dont j'ai eu connaissance hier.

-Quelle nouvelle? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton absent.

-Ginny n'est pas morte.

-Pardon? S'exclama-t-elle soudainement réanimée.

Elle paraissait totalement ahurie, Neville voulut s'expliquer:

-Oui. Tu sais…apparemment, son corps réagit…plutôt bien au virus.

-Comment ça plutôt bien? Le pressa Hermione en se tordant les mains, de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Et bien elle résiste, euh…elle se défend. Elle se défend très bien même. Les soignants sur place pensent qu'elle a…_peut-être_ une chance de s'en sortir.

-Peut-être, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Et tout d'un coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, elle sut ce qu'elle allait faire, ce qu'elle _devait_ faire à présent. Se reprenant en main, pour la première fois, elle s'adressa à son ami d'un ton grave:

-Neville, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr, fit-il intrigué.

-Je suis désolée, c'est un service énorme que je vais te demander, j'en suis consciente. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux, alors sache tu es tout à fait libre de refuser.

-D'accord, dis-moi tout.

-Voilà, je travaille sur la conception de remèdes pour les malades, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Vous êtes toujours là? Bon.

Je sais que vous voulez me massacrer, je vous comprends, mais réfléchissez un peu. Si vous êtes un minimum honnêtes avec vous-même et avec le personnage de Drago, vous conviendrez comme moi que cela _ne pouvait pas_ se terminer autrement.

Malefoy est un lâche, un mou, tout ce qu'il fait dans la saga Harry Potter, c'est fuir! Fuir pour sauver sa peau, s'attaquer à plus faible que lui, utiliser des moyens déloyaux pour désarçonner ses rivaux, pleurnicher dans les toilettes des filles à la première difficulté, etc…

Alors non, il n'a PAS été forcé: vous l'avez lu vous-même: il avait le choix, il pouvait rester au château, aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait, mais à la place, il a choisi de fuir, préférant écouter son instinct de survie.

Je tiens à ce que vous compreniez cela, c'est très important. Il n'y a pas de romantisme, ni de héros plein d'abnégation vaguement écœurante, ni d'homme parfait dans cette histoire, mais juste des personnes très humaines…et la peste en fond de décor.

J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. Ah! Et au fait: encore bonne année à tous!


	20. Avril ou le silence

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **après un mois de Mars difficile pour tout le monde, Hermione en proie à un étrange mal, Neville veillant sur elle sans relâche, Harry accomplissant résolument sa mission en Albanie, Ginny luttant contre la maladie et Rogue disparaissant à son tour, vaincu par la maladie, nos héros, complètement épuisés, peinent à survivre parmi le vide qui se forme peu à peu autour d'eux.

**Parole de l'auteur: **dans ce chapitre non plus, il ne se passe rien de terrible, mais c'est un peu normal, après tout il sont tous en convalescence n'est-ce pas! ;)

**Remerciements à:**

**Mariiiiiine:** coucou, merci de ta review, c'est bien normal que j'y réponde. Après tout, c'est déjà super de votre part de m'en envoyer. Même je pense avoir respecté le personnage de Drago de la saga, je suis quand même un peu déçue: je n'ai pas réussi à le rendre méchant alors que c'était mon intention au départ.  
Sinon, tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre, on aura quelques nouvelles de lui. Bonne lecture!

**July:** effrayante, moi? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dis ça! D'habitude, c'est moi qui trouve les gens autour de moi effrayants. ;)  
Je suis contente que me fic te plaise à ce point. J'espère quand même que tu auras le courage de lire la fin de ma fic, sinon, je te dis bonne continuation.  
PS: tu as bien eu raison de ne pas me remercier « d'exister », je ne suis pas un dieu mais juste un écrivaillon anonyme planqué derrière son ordi. N'oublie jamais cela.  
Allez, bisous et bonne lecture.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 20: Avril ou le silence

**Silence: **_«On n'est pas heureux : notre bonheur, c'est le silence du malheur.»_ Jules Renard

Extrait de son _Journal_

«…_Morte_…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Juché sur son trône imposant, Voldemort haussa un sourcil de surprise à l'écoute des nouvelles que lui transmettait Bellatrix:

«Severus? Mon fidèle Severus? Mort, dis-tu? Et comment cela est-il possible?

-Il m'a envoyé cette lettre que j'ai reçue ce matin, sachant qu'il allait mourir. Il voulait juste vous prévenir.

-Ce cher Severus ne changera jamais: consciencieux jusqu'à la fin, persiffla Voldemort dans un ricanement dépourvu de toute hilarité.

Les mangemorts rirent avec lui. Puis, reprenant son sérieux, le mage noir demanda avec curiosité:

-Et de quoi est-il mort au juste?

-De la peste mon Maître, répondit-elle avec un petit rire narquois.

-De la peste? Oh…quel dommage! Fit-il sans le moindre regret. Il ne recevra finalement jamais sa récompense. Mais passons, qu'en est-il de la Sang-du-bourbe?

-Votre plan s'est déroulé parfaitement comme vous l'avez prévu: Severus nous dit aussi que la Sang-de-Bourbe s'est trouvée anéantie par le départ de mon neveu, et il a même constaté la disparition dans ces placards de certains poisons violents. Il n'a pas émis d'hypothèse à ce sujet, mais je pense que tout cela est très clair.

-En effet, j'ai toujours su que toute Griffondor qu'elle soit, la Sang-de-Bourbe ne supporterait pas une telle épreuve, approuva Voldemort. Après tout ce n'est qu'une femme.»

Les Mangemort pouffèrent méchamment sous cape, jetant des coups d'œil goguenards à Bellatrix. Peu concernée, celle-ci ne releva pas le dernier commentaire insultant de son maître adoré au sujet de la victime. Après tout ce n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ayant laissé à leur aise ses serviteurs s'esclaffer silencieusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit enfin:

«Bon, c'est bien, et même si sa mort ne perturbe pas plus que ça le jeune Potter, cela nous fera toujours un nuisible de moins dans le monde sorcier. C'est tout?

-Non maître justement, c'est à propos du bébé Potter! Sourit la demi-folle béatement. Rogue m'a annoncé dans sa lettre que notre pitoyable ennemi est mort de la main de la traîtresse à son sang, Ginny Weasley. Une sordide affaire de cœur d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Ah! J'étais donc dans le tort depuis le début, déplora le Lord. C'est ce cher Dumbledore qui doit être content. L'amour, dont il louait les vertus infinies et ainsi qu'il l'a toujours prévu, aura finalement été la clé la victoire totale…dans _mon_ camp, rajouta-t-il d'un ton cruel. Autant pour moi, mon cher Albus.»

De nouveau, les mangemorts explosèrent en rires sinistres qui se répercutèrent sur les vieux murs de l'édifice moyenâgeux. C'était le rire des sots et des faibles qui à eux tous, ne possèdent guère plus de cervelle que des moutons, et qui ne servent à rien d'autre que rire lorsque leur meneur riait, et se taire le reste du temps.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin de là, dans la serre réservée aux anciens cours de botaniques, Neville Longdubat était accroupi devant un spécimen rare de menthe héliophobe, une plante qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, ne pouvait pousser que dans la totale obscurité. Elle n'avait de la menthe que le nom et l'apparence, mais ses racines contenaient une substance pouvant être bénéfique à faible dose, mais pouvant également être mortelle à _un dixième_ de gramme près.

Deux semaines plus tôt, Hermione lui avait expliqué en quoi consistait leur travail à chacun, travaillant avec lui quelque fois pour tester les pantes choisies. Et durant les jours qui avaient suivi, où il avait eu tout le loisir de l'écouter et de l'observer, il pu constater qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle, qui autrefois était si bavarde, répugnait désormais à ouvrir la bouche.  
Le plus long dialogue qu'ils avaient eu ensemble avait été au début, lorsque Neville ne connaissait pas encore sa mission.

_«Deux semaines auparavant:_

_Hermione lui dit d'un ton légèrement anxieux:_

_«Voilà, je travaille sur la conception de remèdes pour les malades, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

_-Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile? S'informa-t-il intrigué._

_-Je manipule des potions délicates, et je suis jamais à l'abri des erreurs. Pour mettre au point une telle préparation, cela exige énormément d'énergie, de patience et de réflexion. On compte d'ailleurs plus d'échecs que de réussites, et on peut presque dire qu'on passe son temps davantage à manipuler pour rien, qu'à aboutir dans ses projets._

_-Et tu voudrais que je t'aide? Demanda-t-il incrédule. En… potions? Moi?_

_-Oui, j'ai besoin de toi Neville._

_-Alors celle-là, elle bien bonne, s'esclaffa-t-il. Excuse-moi, mais c'est franchement risible, toi, l'élève la plus brillante de ta promotion, tu viens ME demander de l'aide en potions, à moi, qui suis sans doute l'élève le plus nul dans cette matière, que Poudlard ait jamais vu. C'est trop drôle!_

_-Premièrement, tu n'es pas nul en potion, tu es nul dans le cours du professeur Rogue, il y a là une nette différence, corrigea Hermione. Ensuite, je me suis mal exprimée, tu n'auras pas forcément à manipuler._

_-Alors à quoi veux-tu que je serve? Répliqua-t-il avec amertume. Tu peux me le dire?_

_-Tu es bon en botanique, non? S'impatienta-t-elle. Tu connais très bien les plantes! Tu es sans aucun doute le meilleur élève de ta promotion dans cette matière._

_-C'est vrai, admit-il d'un ton rêveur. Je connais un peu les plantes. Mais Hermione, les plantes, c'est un domaine si vaste, si mystérieux, et si riche, que je n'aurai jamais l'arrogance d'affirmer le connaître «très bien»._

_-Ne sois pas modeste Neville, contra Hermione. Tu sais énormément de choses à ce sujet. Et je te le répète du fond du cœur: j'ai besoin de toi!_

_-Dis plutôt que tu as besoin de mes connaissances, de mon savoir, rectifia-t-il avec un rien d'aigreur. Ce serait plus correct, et plus honnête._

_-Non, c'est faux, protesta-t-elle. Je veux travailler avec toi, et personne d'autre. J'ai besoin de toi Neville, tu…tu es tout ce qui me reste, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je sais que c'est très égoïste, mais sans toi, je n'aurais jamais le courage.»_

_«Là, c'est toi qui as faux Hermione, songea-t-il tristement. Car du courage, tu en as presque trop.»_

_Elle baissa les yeux sous son regard pénétrant. En soupirant, il lui demanda de le conduire là où ils devraient travailler. Sans répondre, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Il descendirent de la tour et se rendirent dans le cachots humides. La jeune fille tâcha ensuite de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer. _

_S'il ne voulait pas manipuler, ce ne serait pas un problème. En revanche, comme il avait une connaissance plus large qu'elle de la flore enchantée et de la flore «normale», elle voulait qu'il fît quelques recherches pour savoir quelles plantes curatives pourraient être utiles aux malades ou pas. Ensuite, ce serait à elle de déterminer si on pouvait les incorporer dans les préparations ou les donner séparément aux mourants.»_

Donc, après que Neville eût appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il s'était attelé à sa tâche sans plus attendre. Hermione était douce, très patiente avec lui et ce, en toute circonstance. Au fond, la Griffondor pourrait devenir une excellente médicomage-chercheur, bien qu'intérieurement, le jeune homme souhaitait pour elle une chose bien plus importante.

Le bonheur.

Or il était visible qu'elle était très malheureuse, et cela, Neville ne le supportait pas.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au manoir Malefoy, deux personnes avaient une conversation plutôt animée au sujet des récents «exploits» de Drago Malefoy. Très enthousiaste, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanter les mérites de son fils à tout va:

«…un Malefoy digne de ce nom ma chère, tout simplement.

-Les Malefoy dignes de ce nom ont-ils pour habitude de séduire des jeunes filles pour mieux les abandonner ensuite?» Demanda Narcissa.

Peu après le retour de l'héritier Malefoy, de bouche à oreille, la nouvelle de ses turpitudes à Poudlard s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les serviteurs de Voldemort, jusqu'à parvenir aux oreilles de Narcissa. Mais son mangemort de mari n'était pas assez fin pour distinguer l'ironie qui se cachait derrière la remarque de son épouse. Pire, il le prit comme un éloge personnel.

«Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il comme à regret. Drago est sans doute le premier à aller aussi loin dans l'accomplissement de la mission qui échoit à tout sorcier (c'est-à-dire l'éradication des nuisibles, autrement dit des Sang-de-bourbes). Toutefois, je reconnais que cela peut avoir une efficacité redoutable.

Narcissa inspira profondément, s'incita au calme, puis demanda à voix basse:

-Et quel était le nom de cette…fille?

Le sieur Malefoy prit son hésitation pour de la répugnance, et répondit tranquillement:

-C'est Granger, il me semble.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge, puis corrigea:

-D'accord, mais je voulais dire son prénom.

-Ah ça, je l'ignore, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais est-ce que cela compte? Les Sang-de-bourbes n'ont pas de prénoms, tout juste un qualificatif qui leur permette de se dinstinguer entre eux.»

Narcissa hocha sèchement la tête, puis repartit vaquer à ses occupations, laissant son imbécile de mari s'extasier tout seul de l'horreur de son fils. Elle, pour sa part, était fermement décidée à en apprendre un peu plus sur cette Sang-de-bourbe qui, elle en était certaine, avait su toucher le cœur de ce garçon si égoïste.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle cherchait. En remontant les couloirs après une longue journée de travail, elle n'avait pas réfléchi où elle voulait aller. Et puis brusquement, elle s'était retrouvée devant le portrait qui menait à la chambre de Rowena Serdaigle.

Un éclair de lucidité la paralysa un moment, puis, se reprenant, elle avança, et poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce pour la troisième fois consécutive. À l'intérieur, le feu brûlait comme de coutume, rien n'avait bougé, ou presque. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione ne fut même pas étonnée de voir que le tableau avait encore changé.

La scène représentée consistait en une rose unique, toujours sur fond noir, tristement recourbée vers le bas, et commençant à perdre ses pétales.* Une aura paisible, mais qui paraissait faiblir à chaque seconde, l'entourait. Hermione s'arracha à ce spectacle désolant, se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le canapé bordé de coussins, et s'y assit, comme hébétée. Même les flammes ne semblaient pas la réchauffer.

Elle s'empara bientôt d'un des coussin qu'elle plaqua contre elle en resserrant les genoux vers sa poitrine et en passant ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées. Soudain, une expression d'effarement doublée d'horreur passa sur son visage. Convulsivement, elle ramena le carré de tissus qu'elle pressa contre sa figure, humant à plein nez l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

À la fin, lentement, elle le laissa glisser sur ses genoux, inexpressive, les yeux vitreux. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle fut prise d'un grelottement incontrôlable, tout son être tremblait, mais son visage, lui, restait plus froid que celui d'une statue.

Enfin, d'un geste rageur, elle jeta brusquement le coussin dans la cheminée ronflante devant elle. Peine perdue: l'odeur de Drago Malefoy persistait contre son nez!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Un mois après le retour «en fanfare» de Drago, Lucius Malefoy ne se remettait toujours par de son immense fierté. Cela se voyait d'ailleurs dans son attitude au ministère: il ne cessait de se pavaner, traitait tout le monde de haut et couvait ses interlocuteurs de son éternel et insupportable regard hautain.

Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il se rendait vers la sortie, il déchanta en croisant sur son passage son éternel rival: Arthur Weasley. Cette fois-ci cependant, il avait bien l'intention de rester maître du jeu, d'autant plus que tout récemment, d'après les rumeur, cette grande famille aurait perdu son deuxième enfant à Poudlard: la cadette Weasley.

Deux Weasley morts contre un Malefoy en vie, il y avait donc enfin un ordre dans ce bas-monde!

Toutefois à sa grande déception, Weasley l'ignora. Haussant les épaules, Malefoy ne chercha pas à le retenir, il avait bien plus important à faire que chercher querelle à un traître à son sang aujourd'hui.

Sortant de la fausse-bouche d'égout qui menait au ministère, Lucius se dirigea ensuite vers une ruelle sombre, jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que la voie était libre, puis transplana à destination de l'Albanie.

Il atterrit devant le château en ruine sur un tas mou, mélange de neige fondue et de gadoue. Esquissant une moue dégoutée, il entra dans la demeure au plus vite, fuyant les gouttes glacées qui retombaient sur son visage.

À peine entré, l'apocalypse fondit sur lui:

«LUCIUS MALEFOY!

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour la reconnaître: Bellatrix était la seule mangemort autorisée à élever la voix dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rassemblant tout le sang-froid nécessaire, il se prépara psychologiquement à la confrontation.

-Oui? Fit-il d'une voix traînante à gifler.

Arrivée juste en face de lui, il remarqua, amusé malgré la menace de mort imminente qui le guettait, qu'elle ressemblait à un crapaud-buffle sur le point d'éclater. D'un ton venimeux, elle demanda en hachant chaque mot:

-Peut-on savoir ce que tu as fait des prisonniers?

-Quels prisonniers? Fit-il d'un ton perplexe cette fois.

-Le loup-garou et le grand noir, imbécile!

-Ah oui! Lupin et Kingsley, se souvint-il, je les ai envoyé aux cachots.

-OoOh! Aux cachots! Le singea-t-elle d'une voix de fausset. Et tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir _oublié_ quelque chose par le plus grand des hasards? Rajouta-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

-Euh…non, je ne crois pas. J'ai ordonné qu'on leur donne à manger et à boire. Et j'ai bien précisé qu'il ne fallait pas surtout pas y toucher avant l'autorisation expresse du Lord.

-Bien, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle! S'impatienta-t-elle.

-Mais de quoi alors? S'énerva-t-il.

-Je te parle des recommandations du Maître! Hurla-t-elle. Des dispositions à prendre dans ces cachots (et que visiblement tu n'as pas prises) pour assurer la survie des prisonniers. Parce qu'il fait MOINS TRENTE DANS CES CACHOTS! Et ce, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre en cette saison!

-Mais…mais et alors? Balbutia-t-il éberlué.

-Et alors? Répéta-t-elle d'une effrayante petite voix éraillée. Et…et alors? ET ALORS ILS SONT MORTS! Abruti! Comment allons-nous les interroger maintenant? À cause de toi, nous venons de perdre deux des plus importants pivots de l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'on avait mis des mois à capturer par-dessus le marché. Ah tu peux être fier de toi!

-Mais…mais enfin c'est impossible! Objecta-t-il. De quoi pourraient-ils être morts? Personne n'est encore descendu les torturer, que je sache! J'ai veillé personnellement à cela, je viens de te le dire.

-Mais ils sont morts de froid, crétin! Aboya-t-elle. Comment veux-tu qu'ils tiennent _une seule nuit_ dans ces conditions de température?

-Alors ça…c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue: mourir de froid! Mais réfléchis un peu Bellatrix: ce sont des sorciers, l'un deux était même un loup-garou. Notre magie nous rend naturellement immunisés contre ce genre d'agressions. C'est une logique imparable: un _sorcier ne peut pas mourir de froid!_ C'est tout simplement absurde, insensé!

La jeune femme le regarda alors comme s'il n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe particulièrement primitif, puis détacha chaque syllabe de sa réponse:

-Et bien Malefoy, il faut croire que les morts s'en fichent!

-Pardon?

-Oui, ils s'en fichent que ce soit…_insensé_, puisqu'ils sont morts, souligna-t-elle. C'est qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de ta logique _imparable_.

-Et bien alors, c'est qu'il y a autre chose qui les a tués, conclut Malefoy exaspéré. Bon, c'est tout je suppose? Parfait, et…oh, un dernier conseil Bellatrix: la prochaine fois que tu voudras me discréditer, trouve-toi un prétexte plus crédible.

Là-dessus, très impoliment, il lui tourna le dos et partit en direction du deuxième. Soudain, la voix grinçante de sa belle-sœur résonna derrière lui:

-J'ai hâte de voir ta tête lorsque Voldemort va te faire comprendre ta stupidité.

-C'est ça, c'est ça.»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le visage à deux centimètre de son tube à essai, Hermione scrutait attentivement la couleur de la solution pour essayer d'en déterminer le pH, après y avoir ajouté un indicateur coloré fort utile (dont la couleur renseignait immédiatement sur le taux d'acidité), lorsque soudain, elle fit brusquement un bond en arrière, tenant d'une part le tube à bout de bras, et plaquant sa main libre sur son nez d'autre part.

Reposant brutalement le contenant expérimental sur la paillasse, elle fonça hors du laboratoire et se rua ensuite à la salle-de-bains. Penchée sur le lavabo, elle laissa enfin retomber sa main qui était couverte de sang. Son nez, lui, coulait toujours en fontaine.

«Ouf! On peut dire que je l'ai échappée belle! Soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis la voix de Neville parla derrière son dos.

-Oh! Excuse-moi Hermione. J'ai entendu du bruit et je voulais voir si tout allait bien.

-Euh…oui ça va, bredouilla-t-elle. Tout va bien.

-Sûr? Insista-t-il plus soucieux.

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha tout de même de la jeune fille recroquevillée sur le lavabo, et constata avec horreur qu'elle perdait plein de sang. Il poussa une exclamation courroucée:

-Et c'est que tu appelles rien? Par la barbe de Merlin, tu pisses le sang!

-C'est juste un saignement de nez, pas une hémorragie!» Marmonna-t-elle excédée.

Cependant qu'elle disait cela, le sang coulait toujours à flots. Soupirant, il alla chercher une potion pratique contre les blessures internes graves dans la pharmacie. Il revint avec un gobelet et une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. Suivant les indications, il en versa jusqu'à la moitié du gobelet et le tendit à Hermione.

«Tiens, bois ça. Ça arrêter ton saignement de nez.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance en prenant le verre, tu es gentil.»

Sans prendre la peine de humer le produit, elle l'avala d'une rasade, grimaça au goût âcre qui emplissait sa bouche, puis se redressa en position debout. En quelques secondes, ses joues reprirent des couleurs, et elle parut aller mieux. Son nez, lui, ne saignait plus. Sans un mot, Neville humecta un mouchoir et le lui tendit pour qu'elle pût nettoyer son visage maculé de sang. Elle remercia d'un sourire plein de gratitude. À la fin, il lui suggéra timidement:

«Tu dois en avoir assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Si on retournait là-haut se reposer maintenant?

Elle hocha faiblement la tête et approuva:

-Oui, retournons au dortoir.»

En effet, d'un accord tacite, à la fin de la journée, les deux jeunes gens remontaient aux dortoirs des Griffondor pour y dormir. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait souhaité s'installer dans les cachots, tous deux pour les mêmes raisons: trop de mauvais de souvenirs se rattachaient à cet endroit. La seule différence résidait dans la nature même de ces souvenirs.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Du haut de son balai, transi de froid, Harry aperçut avec soulagement les premières bâtisses de la seconde étape de sa boucle. Claquant des dents, il se posa en douceur à deux kilomètres de la grande ville Shköder, non loin des bois, puis il se mit au travail.

Atterrissant à la lisière d'une forêt, il prit soin de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac: l'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de s'en recouvrir dans les bois à cause du bruit déclenché par son passage. Au pire, il pouvait toujours se faire passer pour un randonneur en quête de sensations fortes.

Sa technique était assez simple à mettre en place: le plus dur était de s'enfoncer suffisamment profond dans la forêt pour que personne ne se doutât de rien. Et tandis qu'il progressait lentement, butant parfois contre des racines, Harry espérait qu'à mesure qu'il remonterait vers le nord, les forêts seraient moins denses et moins impénétrables auquel cas ce serait plus facile et plus rapide d'atteindre un point éloigné.

À Pukë par exemple, il avait commis l'erreur de survoler une forêt particulièrement dense. Et lorsqu'il avait voulu pénétrer dans les sous-bois, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de se heurter à des sapins pointus, rétifs et aux dimensions colossales, qui avaient failli le précipiter à bas de son balai.

Après cette mésaventure qui n'avait décidément pas manqué de piquants, le Griffondor se montrait plus prudent.

Arrivé au pieds d'une falaise, il s'arrêta, consulta sa carte, muni de sa boussole, et constata avec satisfaction qu'il était arrivé là où il voulait: la Barre du Hérisson. Furetant un peu partout, il trouva la grotte souterraine qui était indiquée: une bouche qui s'ouvrait dans le sol et qui s'enfonçait sous la roche, dans un tunnel étroit et sombre.

Au premier coup d'œil, le jeune homme sut que malgré sa petite taille et sa carrure plutôt effilée d'attrapeur, il ne parviendrait pas à se faufiler dans le tortueux boyau. L'ouverture laissait juste assez de place pour un enfant ou un chien. Mais cela ne faisait rien après tout.

Harry s'accroupit et se pencha vers la cavité humide et obscure. La faible lueur du jour qui filtrait à travers les ramures des épicéas ne permettait certes pas qu'on y distinguât quoi que ce fût. Et bien entendu, il n'avait pas pensé à s'équiper d'une lampe torche!

Tout se traitant intérieurement d'imbécile, le garçon dut tout même se résoudre à préparer le rituel. Il sortit de sa poche un petit caillou blanc et murmura:

«_Retemars jacere!**_

Harry avait découvert que curieusement, plus les bornes, qui délimitaient une enceinte, étaient petites, plus elles étaient puissantes. Le caillou émit une lumière orangée pendant quelques secondes, puis redevint inerte, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Puis, posant son minuscule fardeau à terre, le jeune homme plaça son bras gauche juste au dessus du caillou, pointa sa baguette vers l'artère du creux du coude et marmonna en fermant les yeux:

_«Scarifia!»_

Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa la petite pierre. Sans perdre de temps, Harry prit sa trousse de premiers secours et frotta rapidement sa blessure avec un coton enduit de produit antiseptique. Heureusement, grâce aux potions très puissantes que Rogue lui avait données, les coupures cicatrisaient très vite en général.

Une fois que la pierre eût été bien imprégnée de sang, le Griffondor la reposa dans le «terrier à lapins» et la recouvrit de neige mêlée à de la terre, et c'était tout. Mission accomplie.

Restait maintenant à sortir de de la forêt et à se rendre à la prochaine étape, après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Arrivés à la salle commune, les deux jeunes gens s'apprêtaient à retourner chacun dans son dortoir. Neville hésita une fraction de seconde, puis se décida: il se retourna et attrapa Hermione par le bras avant qu'elle n'empruntât les marches. Surprise, elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui dit alors d'un ton embarrassé:

«Attends, j'aimerais te parler deux minutes s'il-te-plaît.

Elle parut décontenancée, puis répondit:

-Euh…oui, d'accord.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre sur deux fauteuils près du feu pour être à l'aise. Ne sachant par où commencer, Neville jeta tout à trac:

-Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce qui ne va pas.

-Ce qui ne va pas? Répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Oui, j'en ai assez de te voir dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin?

-Mais je…il n'y a rien Neville.

-Ah non? Alors pourquoi es-tu si déprimée?

-Je ne suis pas déprimée, se défendit-elle mollement.

-À d'autres! Répliqua-t-il. Je suis peut-être un élève médiocre mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu crois que je suis aveugle? Et sourd? Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas la nuit? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué à quel point tu maigris de jour en jour? Que tous les matins tes yeux sont éteints, tes paupières rouges et gonflées et tes cernes toujours plus grands? Et que tu te renfermes de plus en plus dans ta coquille?»

Elle ne sut que répondre à cela. La honte l'envahit tandis qu'elle baissait la tête. Bien plus malin qu'il ne le laissait présager, à aucun moment Neville n'avait été dupe de sa fausse sérénité malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployés pour masquer les émotions violentes qui bouillonnaient constamment en elle. Elle s'insulta mentalement pour avoir manqué de vigilance (surtout la nuit quand elle rêvait), et surtout pour avoir pris son ami pour un imbécile, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il reprit d'un ton adouci et suppliant:

«Je t'en prie Hermione dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

D'un ton amer, elle riposta enfin:

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il se passe Neville, hein? Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus que tu ne sais déjà? Que mes amis sont tous morts, et que moi je suis en vie?

Il parut frappé par la foudre, crut comprendre le problème.

-C'est pour ça? Tu…penses que c'est…de ta _faute?_ Questionna-t-il en appuyant le dernier mot comme si c'était un tabou.

L'air coupable qui se peignit sur le visage de Hermione était un aveu déguisé. Toutefois, Neville se méprit sur son sens, et fut bouleversé. La jeune fille dit alors d'une toute petite voix:

-Je suis…horrible, n'est-ce pas?

Une fois de plus, le Griffondor passa à côté du vrai sens de cette phrase. D'un ton grave où perçait le désespoir, il s'exclama:

-Hermione! Tu ne pourras _pas_ tous les sauver.

-Ça, je le sais bien, coassa-t-elle. Comment pourrais-je en sauver un seul si je ne peux même pas empêcher mes amis de mourir. Je suis tellement…inutile!

-Hé! C'est faux! Tu n'est _pas_ inutile. C'est grâce à toi, et au professeur Rogue aussi, si aujourd'hui on peut retrouver espoir avec un début de remède.

À ce moment-là, le visage d'Hermione se crispa et sa respiration se bloqua. Portant une main à sa bouche, elle paraissait aux bord des larmes, alors Neville poursuivit doucement:

-On va y arriver Hermione. On trouvera le remède final, et on pourra au moins sauver Ginny, ainsi que tous les autres qui auront besoin de nous.»

Elle le regarda, la vue brouillée, puis brusquement, elle craqua et éclata en sanglots impossible à contenir. Il l'attira alors d'un geste tendre vers lui et l'étreignit comme une chose fragile. Elle en revanche, s'accrocha désespérément à son étreinte et pleura sur son épaule, complétement épuisée par ces derniers jours éprouvants pour elle.

Et pour la première fois cette nuit, elle put enfin jouir d'un sommeil paisible.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Paisible, Voldemort ne l'était pas vraiment. Après la nouvelle de l'événement, ou plutôt de la catastrophe qui s'était produite aujourd'hui, à savoir la mort de deux prisonniers précieux, il avait ressenti le besoin urgent d'extérioriser sa mauvaise humeur à tout prix. Et comme on s'en doutait, c'était Lucius Malefoy qui en faisait les frais.

«Lucius, mon cher Lucius, je _savais_ évidemment que tu étais un incapable, mais à ce point _là_…j'avoue que tu m'épates. Cependant ne te trompe pas sur de le sens de ces mots, ils ne vont absolument PAS en ta faveur.

Lucius ne répondit rien, trop occupé à essayer de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il se tenait recroquevillé sur les dalles en pierres et tremblaient de tous ses membres.

-Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose de t'avoir ordonner de confiner Drago dans ton manoir en Angleterre, et de t'avoir interdit ensuite de l'approcher: sa peste serait moins contagieuse que ta bêtise effarante.

-M-maître…tenta l'homme pitoyable d'une voix enrouée. Je vous en…supplie…

-Comment pourrais-je te faire comprendre les conditions nécessaires à la survie de l'être humain? Le coupa-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Laisse-moi réfléchir.»

En réalité, il savait fort bien quel sort lui était réservé; cependant, Voldemort avait une maxime redoutable: «Le pire, c'est l'attente.» Le plus souvent, il laissait souvent ses victimes mijoter longtemps dans la terreur avant d'annoncer le verdict. Seulement là, il était trop furieux et impatient pour supporter lui-même le suspense: il avait hâte que la punition de Malefoy commençât. C'est pourquoi, contrairement à ses habitudes, il allait faire au plus vite:

«Ah, je sais, fit-il enfin d'un ton faussement réjoui. Puisque c'est le froid qui t'a fait défaut, c'est lui que tu devras affronter à partir d'aujourd'hui. Geybrack! Aboya-t-il aussitôt pour couper court à toute supplication.

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place au loup-garou qui se tenait juste derrière. En effet, la mise en scène d'une exécution se devait toujours d'être parfaite. D'une voix mauvaise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna:

-Fenrir, emmène donc notre ami Lucius se _rafraîchir_ les idées dans les cachots.

-À vos ordres Maître, s'inclina l'homme sauvage en couvant Malefoy d'un regard narquois.»

D'instinct, les deux hommes totalement opposés s'étaient voués une haine sourde et sans merci. Lucius détestait les manières bestiales de cette créature répugnante aux trois quarts animales, tandis que Fenrir ne supportait pas l'arrogance méprisante et dégoûtée qui émanait en permanence de ce snob de richard vis-à-vis de lui en particulier, comme s'il se considérait comme le roi du monde. Entre eux, s'était allumée une guerre sournoise et sans merci.

Aujourd'hui, le Loup-garou sentait à peine sa jubilation tant elle était intense, il avait presque l'impression de flotter, de voler: il avait gagné! Et Lucius allait souffrir, beaucoup souffrir!

Sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là, Lord Voldemort crut bon de préciser:

«Fenrir, j'insiste sur le fait qu'il doit arriver là-bas, _vivant. _Est-ce bien clair?

-Très bien Maître», se soumit ce dernier légèrement déçu.

Vivant. Et intact?…Voldemort n'avait pas précisé ce dernier point, et il savait que Fenrir en était pleinement conscient.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Avec un peu d'hésitation, Narcissa s'approcha de la porte close qui menait à la chambre de son fils. Depuis qu'il état rentré, Drago avait un comportement très bizarre: il donnait la curieuse impression de fuir sa présence. En effet, il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, souvent à double-tour, en évoquant des prétextes plus ou moins farfelus pour y rester le plus possible.

Mais ce jour-là, après qu'il eût _encore_ invoqué une migraine, assurément fictive, pour fuir sa mère une fois de plus pendant le repas, Narcissa se décréta à elle-même que c'en était assez et qu'il était temps qu'elle eût une discussion sérieuse avec son jeune fils.

Un peu sèchement, elle toqua trois coups à la porte. Un «entrez» des plus revêches lui répondit. Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle n'en ouvrit pas moins la porte et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif.

La chambre de Drago, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, était assez petite et sobre: sa mère en avait souhaité ainsi pour son éducation. Enfant, il était déjà tellement capricieux, qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour essayer de le rendre meilleur, et non de devenir ce gamin pourri-gâté qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps.  
Les murs étaient entièrement tapissés en vert uni, et avec au milieu, une frise évidée aux motifs baroques tirant sur l'argenté.  
Le mobilier en bois d'ébène se résumait à un lit drapé de vert et d'argent, un bureau en-dessous d'une fenêtre exiguë, une imposante armoire remplie de ses effets personnels, et d'une bibliothèque près de laquelle s'ouvrait une large porte vitrée sur un balcon surplombant une forêt d'épicéas

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, Drago lisait un livre de potions avancées, et ne tourna même pas la tête lorsque sa mère entra. Celle-ci, piquée par son impolitesse, lança froidement:

«Drago, il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.

Résigné, le garçon daigna enfin donner un signe de vie: il se retourna lentement et demanda d'un ton ennuyé:

-Qu'y a-t-il mère?

-Oh doux Merlin! Soupira-t-elle exaspérée. Que t'ai-je déjà dit et répété plusieurs fois à propos de cette appellation ridicule?

-Excuse-moi _maman_, dit-il en accentuant irrespectueusement ce dernier mot.

-Je préfère cela, acquiesça-t-elle sans tenir compte de son insolence.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel chacun toisa l'autre, puis, voyant qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler le premier, Narcissa s'engagea assez subtilement:

-Drago, je pense que tu as dû le remarquer, mais je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement à ton sujet.

-Euh…fit-il pris au dépourvu.

-Oui, j'aimerais ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer pour que tu deviennes aussi…distant, et…comment dire, affaibli.

Maladroitement, il demanda:

-Comment ça?

-Et bien, hormis le fait que tu passes ton temps à me fuir, que tu fais plus de cauchemars qu'auparavant et que tu maigrisses à vue d'œil, j'ai également remarqué chez toi une curieuse réaction chaque fois que le nom de Severus est évoqué devant toi.»

Comme elle s'y attendait, Drago tressaillit et pâlit. Narcissa ignorait ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre le ténébreux maître des potions et lui, mais elle devinait que ce ne devait pas être bien propre…et il n'y avait évidemment que Lucius pour ne pas le remarquer.  
Feintant l'innocence, elle continua:

«Tu y semblait très attaché par le passé, et pourtant l'annonce de son décès t'a, semble-t-il, laissé complètement froid. Bien sûr, j'ai pensé au début que tu voulais simplement cacher ta tristesse, mais il m'a fallu abandonner cette hypothèse lorsque je t'ai entendu cracher un propos insultant au sujet de sa mort peu enviable.

Se reprenant, le garçon demanda d'un ton traînant:

-Pardon? Moi, cracher une insulte?

-Inutile de jouer l'innocent Drago. Et tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

-Bon, bon, admettons, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Mais qu'est-ce tu cherches exactement en me jetant ton rapport d'espionnage à la figure? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

-Sur un autre ton, jeune homme! Siffla-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu rejettes Severus de cette façon.

Drago lui jeta un regard courroucé. Jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à son père qu'à cet instant. Soupirant, il avoua à contre-cœur:

-J'ai eu un…petit différent avec Rogue, voilà tout.

-Quel genre de différent? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je ne désire _pas_ en parler, trancha-t-il durement. Et j'ose espérer que c'est encore mon droit.

Narcissa plissa les yeux, fit quelques rapides calculs dans sa tête, puis énonça l'hypothèse la plus logique qui sautait aux yeux:

-Est-ce que cela aurait par hasard un rapport avec ta…«fuite».

Drago eut alors un brusque mouvement de fureur qu'il maîtrisa aussitôt, mais qui n'échappa à l'œil perçant de sa mère. Elle déclara d'une voix sans timbre:

-Il s'est donc passé quelque chose au moment du marché, ou bien…

-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, contra immédiatement le jeune homme d'un ton furieux. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air»

Et il prit congé sans demander son reste, laissant Narcissa Malefoy se creuser désespérément la cervelle, essayant de comprendre ce nouveau casse-tête tortueux. Elle eut beau réfléchir à s'en donner la migraine, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le rôle de Severus dans toute cette histoire. Tenue à l'écart des affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts, elle n'était en fin de compte, pas très au courant de ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Elle allait devoir demander des explications à quelqu'un d'autre, puisque Lucius était en ce moment-même «au frais» pour une durée indéterminée.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

*la rose fanée de _La Belle et la Bête. _;) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher: c'est mon Walt Disney préféré!

**«Rete»= filet (latin)  
«Mars»= dieu de la guerre chez les Romains  
«Jacere»= jeter (latin)

Je sais, c'est un chapitre court, mais que voulez, c'est difficile d'écrire beaucoup de chose sur le silence.


	21. Mai ou les tourments d'une mère

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** dans le silence du mois d'Avril, une seule bonne nouvelle permet encore à Neville et Hermione d'avancer: la guérison possible de Ginny. Et tandis que Harry courre toujours après son but, que Narcissa Malefoy mène l'enquiête et que Lucius Malefoy prend des leçons particulières sur la vie humaine, Hermione se relève petit à petit de la terrible épreuve qu'elle a dû traverser le mois dernier, grâce à la vaillance et la constance de son ami. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un malheur ne vient jamais seul…

**Parole de l'auteur: **j'ai pensé qu'une petite revue dans l'esprit de deux mères que nous connaissons bien ne ferait pas de mal à cette histoire. Car la peste ne se contente pas de tuer ceux qui la touchent, elle sème également le malheur et le désespoir dans les familles des victimes.

Un peu comme une guerre, quand on y réfléchit bien!

**Remerciements à:**

**Laryssa:** Coucou, merci pour ta gentille review. Voui, Drago est un lâche, un vrai. Mais bon s'il ne l'était pas, ce ne serait plus le personnage de JKR. En tous cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous.

**Opus:** Et comment que je suis contente! Trois review d'un coup! Mais c'est mon deuxième Noël! ;) Tiens au fait, moi c'est pas métro boulot dodo, mais c'est: bus campus terminus crétinus, euh… non, celui-là c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. XD  
Sinon, je ne peux que te dire que tu as très bien fait pour le chocolat et les mouchoirs!

Chap 19: ah ce cher Drago, c'est vrai que je l'aime bien aussi quand il est présenté comme un demi-dieu invincible et magnifique, éperdument amoureux de la simple petite mortelle, Hermione. Mais bon, de temps en temps, c'est bien de revenir sur terre et de le rendre méprisable; car après, on a d'autant plus de plaisir à relire les fics où il est une homme « bien ».

Hermione et Neville ensemble? C'est là toute la question qui va se poser tout au long de cette deuxième partie. J'espère que tu as aimé Neville, cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de lui donner un rôle important qui fasse rejaillir sa personnalité. Personnellement, c'est un personnage que j'aime plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

Chap 20: effectivement, c'est une drôle de coïncidence d'écouter la belle et la bête en lisant ce chapitre. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette comédie musicale, je vais essayer d'écouter. Sinon, je suis du même avis que toi: de tous les dysney que j'ai vus, la Belle et la Bête est de loin le meilleur de tous, c'est mon préféré. J'essaierai de trouver le texte original de Mme de Villeneuve, j'ai déjà beaucoup apprécié la version de Mme Leprince de Beaumont.

Et si tu aimes Narcissa en tant que mère énergique, tu vas l'adorer encore plus par la suite! :)

Voilà, merci encore pour cette triple-review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 21: Mai ou les tourments d'une mère

**Mère:** «Étrange chose que d'être mère! Ils ont beau nous faire du mal, nous n'avons pas de haine pour nos enfants.» Sophocle

«…Pardonne-moi, maman…Je dois absolument connaître son nom…Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison…Son nom Drago!…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_«Albanie,_

_Château du Lord_

_Le 3 mai 19…_

_Ma chère Cissy,_

_J'ai été ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles, comme on ne peut plus se voir très souvent, j'avoue que tu me manques beaucoup.  
Mais je dois dire quand même que j'ai été surprise de ce que tu m'as demandé, Lucius ne t'a donc pas mise au courant? C'est un peu déconcertant mais bon, connaissant l'homme, je suppose que je ne dois pas trop m'étonner; à ce propos, tu n'aurais pas pu tomber sur un époux plus stupide que celui-là!_

_Donc, pour répondre à ta question, oui Severus a bien participé à la mission de sauvetage de ton fils: c'est lui qui nous a informé le premier de ce qui se tramait entre lui et la Sang-de-Bourbe, et c'est lui aussi qui nous tenait informés de tout ce qui se passait dans le château jusqu'à ce qu'il meure.  
Mais bon, aujourd'hui sa mort n'est plus une grande perte puisque Harry Potter et ses amis ont tous été anéantis. Tôt ou tard, je pense que le Lord se serait débarrassé de son espion inutile._

_À propos, sais-tu qu'une attaque est prévue au ministère? Le Maître a l'intention de clamer haut et fort le trépas de Harry Potter. Quel triomphe ce sera! Je te préviendrai à l'avance pour tu puisses t'y rendre et assister à cela.  
Malheureusement, l'événement n'aura pas lieu avant juin, Il tient à s'organiser pour que tout soit parfait. La prise du pouvoir ne peut pas se faire du jour au lendemain, cela exige au contraire une longue préparation afin que le nouveau régime puisse s'installer durablement._

_Bon, je te laisse, j'ai une mission sur le feu.  
Je t'embrasse ma petite sœur,  
Bellatrix.»_

Narcissa reposa la lettre sur la table et réfléchit. Voici donc le fameux lien qui unissait Drago et feu Severus Rogue, restait à savoir _pourquoi_ exactement son fils en voulait si fort au défunt professeur des potions.

Mais en son cœur, la jeune femme se doutait déjà de la nature de la réponse.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione et Neville épluchaient un manuel de potion de quatrième année. La Griffondor avait finalement décidé de revoir tout le programme en entier avec lui, et les résultats étaient payants: le jeune homme faisait des progrès fulgurants, comprenait tout assez vite. Grâce à elle, il en avait davantage appris en l'espace de quinze jours, que pendant les cours de Rogue en six ans. Il fallait préciser que son attachement envers son «professeur» était un facteur déterminant dans son apprentissage.

«…donc au moment où la potion diminue de moitié de volume, tu ajoutes de l'ellébore pilée, ça va jusque là?

-Très bien, merci. Et toi? La taquina-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais ce que tu as voulu dire: oui, ça va, je comprends très bien, c'est un miracle.

-Non, c'est de la magie», rectifia-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle sourit faiblement. Son ami la regardait avec une tendresse non dissimulée. Gênée, elle détourna le regard et reprit la leçon mais le garçon ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupé à la contempler. Merlin soit loué, elle avait repris un peu de poids et le sourire en prime. Désormais, la principale obsession de Neville était de savoir comment il allait la faire rire chaque jour. Jusque là, il était déjà très content lorsqu'il réussissait à lui arracher un sourire.

Sentant que son élève se déconcentrait, Hermione le rappela, un peu amusée:

«Neville! Houhou…tu m'écoutes?

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en rougissant, j'étais distrait.

Elle lui fit une petite tape derrière la tête et le réprimanda d'un ton faussement sévère:

-Et bien tâche de te reconcentrer, et que cela ne se reproduise plus!

-Oui maman», répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de pas très gentil lorsque soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle pâlit d'un seul coup. Portant brusquement une main devant sa bouche, elle fonça dans les toilettes avant que Neville n'eût pu comprendre quoi que ce soit. Inquiet, il se releva et la suivit dans la salle-de-bains.

Il découvrit finalement accroupie devant la cuvette des toilettes, vomissant et s'agrippant férocement au siège, au point que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Perturbé, il s'approcha, s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et passa une main sur son front pour la soutenir. Tournant machinalement le regard, il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en voyant d'un seul coup ce qui n'allait pas.

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et hoquetaient encore un peu, mais à présent, le pire était passé, elle reprenait tout doucement son souffle. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué l'anomalie, encore qu'elle avait sur la langue un goût étrange.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux et vit ce qu'il y avait dans la cuvette, elle eut l'impression qu'un grand froid s'abattait sur elle, crut halluciner…mais non! C'était bien du…

«Hermione, ça va? Demanda Neville d'une voix qui trahissait son anxiété.

-Je…franchement je…je ne sais pas.

-Écoute, dit-il hâtivement, tu vas te reposer maintenant, ça va aller. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas grave.

-Pas grave? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. J'ai vomi du sang Neville, tu crois vraiment que c'est normal?

-Peut-être que tu es restée trop longtemps au-dessus d'un chaudron ces derniers jours. Ce sont des réactions qui peuvent se produire dans ton organisme si tu restes exposée aux vapeurs des potions pendant plusieurs heures. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de repos, tout finira par s'arranger.

-J'espère, fit-elle d'une voix affaiblie.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, allez viens. De toutes façons, tu es très fatiguée et très affaiblie aussi par toute cette perte de sang donc tu as besoin de te restaurer. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui, voilà tout.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille, la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon et repartit ainsi en la portant dans ses bras. Agacée, elle protesta avec peu de conviction:

-Tu sais que je peux encore marcher?

-Tu plaisantes? Ricana-t-il. Tu ne t'es regardée ma pauvre, mais tu es positivement affreuse.

-Merci Neville, grinça-t-elle, je suis très touchée par ta délicatesse et surtout par ton tact inimitable.

-Excuse-moi Hermione, mais quand on est dans un état comme le tien, on ne marche pas, c'est le minimum du bon sens.

-Gna gna gna», grimaça-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire. Toutefois, ne pouvant se dégager, vaincue et dépitée, elle bouda en gardant obstinément les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Neville secoua la tête devant son attitude puérile, mais tout à fait adorable venant d'elle.  
Durant le trajet, Hermione se tortilla un peu pour être un peu plus à l'aise et put se rendre compte, un peu troublée, que son ami avait bien forci ses dernières années…et qu'on était bien dans ses bras. Mais presque aussitôt après, l'image d'un autre garçon s'imposa devant ses yeux et elle eut alors un bref rictus de souffrance.  
De son côté, Neville n'avait pas remarqué le malaise furtif de son amie. Malgré la vague angoisse qu'il avait éprouvée, le jeune homme se sentait euphorique. Le simple fait de pouvoir tenir la jeune fille dans ses bras suffisait pour l'instant à son bonheur.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce bonheur devrait se payer d'un lourd tribut dans un avenir proche?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Le Petit Prince,_ chapitre huit:

_Le petit prince, malgré la bonne volonté de son amour, avait vite douté d'elle. Il avait pris au sérieux des mots sans importance, et était devenu très malheureux._

_«J'aurais dû ne pas l'écouter, me confia-t-il un jour, il ne faut jamais écouter les fleurs. Il faut les regarder et les respirer. La mienne embaumait ma planète, mais je ne savais pas m'en réjouir. Cette histoire de griffes, qui m'avait tellement agacé, eût dû m'attendrir…»_

_Il me confia encore:_

_«Je n'ai alors rien su comprendre! J'aurais dû la juger sur les actes et non sur les mots. Elle m'embaumait et m'éclairait. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'enfuir! J'aurais dû deviner sa tendresse derrière ses pauvres ruses. Les fleurs sont si contradictoires! Mais j'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer.»_

Drago reposa le livre à côté de lui et passa une main sur son visage. Il ne vit pas sa mère qui l'observait à travers la faible ouverture de la porte, profondément intriguée. Qu'est-ce que son fils avait bien pu lire qui le bouleversât autant? Et surtout, quelles incroyables transformations avaient pu s'opérer en lui pour lui arracher ces larmes furtives?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Frigorifié, Harry soufflait sur ses doigts dans l'espoir de leur insuffler un peu de chaleur. Après s'être occupé de Shköder, puis de Koplik, il avait pénétré dans le territoire voisin de l'Albanie: le Monténégro, et s'était rendu dans la ville la plus proche qui constituait sa quatrième étape, c'est-à-dire Tuzi.

Comme d'habitude, il avait effectué les opérations du rituel: choisir un petit objet discret pour l'opération, verser le sang du sacrifié dessus (c'est-à-dire le sien propre) et enfin cacher sa nouvelle borne toute prête dans un endroit invisible (de préférence sous des kilomètres de terre quand celle-ci n'était pas trop gelée).

L'avantage d'être dans ces régions-là, loin de l'Angleterre, c'est que très peu savaient qui était Harry Potter, ce qui lui permettait généralement de circuler en toute impunité. Bien entendu, à l'approche de grandes agglomérations, il préférait tout de même rester cacher, juste au cas où.

Le garçon avait également pensé à la magie des elfes qui pouvaient aisément transplaner où ils voulaient, et avaient finalement trouvé la solution à ce dernier problème: il s'agissait encore d'un procédé de magie noire, appelé communément «sortilège du miroir», ou bien de façon plus réaliste, «rituel de bannissement».  
L'opération en elle-même était assez simple: par-dessus son enceinte anti-transplannage, il devait en créer une autre spéciale par-dessus.

Pour cela, il avait prélevé un peu de sang de Dobby dans une fiole qu'il conservait soigneusement dans son sac-à-dos, et à laquelle il avait jeté un sort de duplication perpétuelle. À Poudlard, il avait déjà ajouté les herbes et les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, puis lancé l'incantation qu'il fallait; à présent, tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, était de répandre la potion, là où il le souhaitait.

Les effets seraient immédiats et efficaces: tout elfe qui tenterait de franchir la limite de la zone de bannissement, serait implacablement renvoyés à leur point de départ, sans aucune chance de pouvoir entrer.

Les mangemorts seraient bels et bien pris au piège, sans aucune chance de pouvoir sortir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deux jour plus tard, Hermione et Neville se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient reçu des nouvelles extraordinaires des soignants là-bas à propos de Ginny. Avides d'en savoir plus, les deux Griffondor avaient décidé d'y aller, trop heureux d'entendre enfin les premières bonnes nouvelles en l'espace de presque huit mois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, un jeune garçon les attendait déjà, Hermione nota avec tristesse que c'était encore un nouveau, il fallait dire que l'espérance de vie des soignants étaient évidemment diminuées de moitié. Quand ils les aperçut, il se dirigea automatiquement vers eux et leur demanda à la cantonade:

«C'est vous Granger et Longdubat?

-C'est nous, confirma Neville.

-Bon, je vais aller à l'essentiel, Ginny Weasley est quasiment guérie.

-Quasiment? Répéta Hermione.

-Ouais, fit-il l'air embarrassé. Enfin, dans quelques jours à tout casser, son corps devrait s'être purgé complètement de la saloperie…je veux dire, de la peste.

-Oui de la saloperie, quoi! Murmura Hermione.

Le jeune homme parut alors enchanté: il était satisfait de constater que Hermione et lui étaient tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Enfin, il posa la dernière question:

-Alors c'est d'accord, on la laisse comme ça dans le bureau de Pomfresh?

-Oui, opina Neville. Si vous voulez bien.

-Pas de souci, les rassura-t-il avec bonhommie. Ça marche! Bon, je dois vous laisser. Je vous préviendrai quand j'aurais du nouveau. À plus!»

Et il retourna d'un pas tranquille dans le lieu mortuaire. Infiniment soulagés tous les deux, Hermione et Neville échangèrent un sourire rayonnant. Enfin une victoire! Une raison d'espérer! Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils se dirigèrent tout naturellement dans les cachots. En chemin, le garçon questionna son amie.

Il voulait savoir si elle avait l'intention de donner un coup de pouce au «destin» en administrant leur nouveau remède. Mais Hermione hésitait, pour la bonne raison que son remède étant encore en phase de préparation, elle ne savait si cela allait vraiment aider Ginny.

«Mais le mélange qu'on a préparé détruit les microbes de la peste, argumenta-t-il.

-Oui, mais on ne sait pas encore s'il contient des substances qui pourraient être nocives à un être humain. Et Ginny est déjà tellement affaiblie que la moindre erreur risque de lui être fatale, et cela, je ne le veux aucun prix tu comprends? Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste désormais.

-Et ben! C'est sympa pour les autres, dis donc! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide. Et moi je suis quoi pour toi? Un animal de compagnie sans doute! Mais je me montre peut-être trop optimiste.

-Neville! M-mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tais-toi Hermione, ordonna-t-il sèchement. S'il-te-plaît, juste… tais-toi!

-Non! Gémit-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais!

-Tais-toi! Aboya-t-il hors de lui. J'en ai plus qu'assez Hermione. Je me suis occupée de toi pendant presque une semaine, je t'ai sauvée alors que tu n'avais plus personne autour de toi! Ensuite, quand tu m'as avoué à demi-mots que tu voulais m'exploiter comme un vulgaire outil, j'ai accepté encore une fois en fermant les yeux. Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je ne suis rien à tes yeux? C'en est trop Hermione, je suis fatigué d'être ton jouet!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes à la fin? S'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Et de quel droit me couvres-tu d'ordures comme tu le fais? Que je sache, je ne t'ai _jamais_ obligé à travailler avec moi sur la conception d'un remède! Si c'était trop pour ton orgueil, pourquoi as-tu accepté? De plus, je t'ai instruit pendant quinze jours en t'expliquant _tout _le programme de biologie et de potion depuis les bases, alors que RIEN ne m'y obligeait! Que te faut-il de plus?

-Rien, riposta-t-il d'un ton glacial. C'est fini! Je n'attends plus rien de toi, là au moins je ne serai plus déçu.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle répliquât vertement, à sa grande surprise, Hermione parut soudain épuisée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle soupira d'une voix éteinte:

-Écoute, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me fais une scène pareille alors que tu sais très que je tiens énormément à toi.»

Elle avait l'air si déprimée que Neville se sentit d'un coup monstrueusement coupable. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Hermione avait dû traverser des épreuves innommables depuis le début de l'année et aujourd'hui se retrouvait, pour ainsi complètement seule, abandonnée par tout le monde; et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était la harceler encore et encore, pour quelques paroles en l'air. Une brute! Voilà ce qu'il était.

D'un ton désespéré et suppliant, la jeune fille plaida, inconsciente des pensées du garçon:

«S'il-te-plaît Neville, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, je ne veux pas te perdre…au même titre que Ginny! Je ne le supporterai pas.»

Neville s'aperçut soudain avec horreur que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de son amie. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendue compte, et ne sanglotait pas. Enfin, les yeux brillants, elle releva la tête et essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche. À cet instant, le Griffondor la trouvait plus émouvante que jamais. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle lui demanda en le regardant bien en face:

«Alors maintenant, plus de faux-semblants Neville: si tu veux vraiment continuer de travailler sur la conception d'un remède, suis-moi. Sinon, va-t-en.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha d'elle presque jusqu'à la toucher, puis lui répondit de toute sa sincérité:

-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber Hermione. Je te suis.

-Très bien», répondit-elle sans sourire.

Puis elle se retourna et repartit en direction des cachots. Après lui avoir jeté un regard plein de tristesse, il finit par lui emboîter le pas.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au douze square Grimmaurd, l'Ordre du Phénix, ou ce qu'il en restait, était en état d'alerte rouge. Ce matin-là, des petits groupes de Mangemorts s'en étaient pris à plusieurs écoles primaires chez les moldus. Malheureusement, n'ayant laissé aucune trace de leur passage derrière eux, il était impossible de prouver qu'il s'agissait d'eux, d'autant plus que ces meurtres avaient été commis de «manière moldue»: des bombes, des gaz toxiques, des incendies, ou encore d'autres accidents douteux.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient rien pu faire. Sans espion, leur tâche était devenue quasiment impossible, d'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait revendiqué aucun de ces attentats. En fait, seul ce silence plus que suspect semblait le désigner tout particulièrement mais sinon, il ne subsistait pas l'ombre d'une preuve tangible de leur identité dans ce carnage.

Ces actes de barbarie en avaient d'ailleurs choqué plus d'un dans la population sorcière. Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, beaucoup suivaient les actualités chez les moldus car ils étaient malheureusement les premiers touchés par la folie meurtrière des Mangemort.

Sauf qu'à présent, du fait qu'on ne possédait absolument rien qui pût accuser clairement les Mangemort, force était d'admettre la réalité des explications très rationnelles à ces crimes, puis de conclure l'atroce explication, la seule qui apparaissait à l'esprit des sorciers: les moldus étaient à ce point sauvages et stupides, qu'ils allaient jusqu'à massacrer leur propre progéniture.

Et c'était exactement le but recherché par Voldemort en lançant ces attaques rapides et efficaces.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans la vaste campagne reculée, un jeune homme roux sentait son cœur accélérer sous l'effet de l'anxiété. C'était encore le matin, le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé et l'herbe scintillait à peine sous l'effet de la rosée matinale. Au loin, on pouvait voir une maison quelque peu délabrée et tenant miraculeusement debout malgré sa tournure asymétrique. Devant l'étrange bâtisse, un panneau en bois blair indiquait en toute simplicité: _Le Terrier._

Il y avait même quelques gnomes barbus qui gambadaient dans le jardins. En s'approchant de la maison, son foyer, le garçon sentit alors une délicieuse odeur de tarte à la mélasse lui flatter les narines. Malgré son stress, il trouva la force de sourire à ce parfum évocateur: c'était le parfum de l'enfance, de l'insouciance et du bonheur inimitable des choses simples.

Ce matin-là, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis que ses enfants étaient petits, Molly Weasley s'était levée avant le soleil pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelque part, rester rigoureusement fidèle à son emploi du temps lui apportait un certain réconfort.

En s'occupant ainsi, elle pouvait oublier pendant quelques heures son chagrin et sa souffrance, la mort de ses enfants.

Là-haut, ses grands garçons et son mari dormaient encore. Elle eut un sourire indulgent et songea, vaguement amusée, que par le passé, avec Arthur, il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir l'impression d'avoir huit enfants, au lieu de sept. Puis quand Harry était arrivé, cela avait fait neuf enfants, et beaucoup d'animation à la maison!

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus d'enfants, seulement des adultes rongés par le chagrin. Même les jumeaux avaient renoncé à leurs blague en apprenant l'agression de Ginny.

Malgré le déchirement que cela causait, toute la famille (ou _presque _toute) commençait à parler de funérailles posthumes. Bien qu'en elle-même, cette idée lui faisait horreur, Molly reconnaissait qu'il allait bientôt falloir s'y résoudre. Il n'empêchait qu'elle redoutait ce moment, le haïssant même par avance, où elle devrait porter en terre ses propres enfants.

Aucune mère ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses enfants.

Plongée dans sa préparation du petit déjeuner, elle ne vit pas le garçon s'introduire dans la cuisine alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la porte. Déglutissant péniblement, l'intrus s'éclaircit la gorge et s'annonça d'un ton absolument pas assuré:

«Bonjour Maman.

Mrs Weasley sursauta brusquement. Cette voix…Elle se retourna, abasourdie, persuadée que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Mais non! C'était bien lui!

-Percy? S'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

-Oui c'est moi, dit-il en rougissant. Pardon de t'avoir fait peur.

Et il baissa la tête, incapable de réprimer la honte qui s'infiltrait sournoisement en lui comme un poison. Complètement dépassée, Molly ne sut que répondre:

-Toi, ici?»

Le plus sérieux des garçons Weasley avait déjà préparé son petit discours dans sa tête. Il se l'était répété en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le réciter même à l'envers. Mais lorsqu'il voulut le réciter devant sa mère qui le fixait de ses grands yeux interdits, sa tête se vida en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire «Quidditch». Finalement, il ne put que balbutier très vite, de façon plus ou moins cohérente:

«Je…je suis venu m'excuser pour…pour ce que j'ai fait.

-T'excuser? Répéta Molly comme s'il venait de lui annoncer le départ imminent des populations de Ronflaks Cornus sur la Lune.

-Oui, c'est cela. M'excuser pour…l'année dernière et…pour ces derniers temps.

-Attends un peu, dit-elle d'un ton coupant, tu te moques de qui, là? Tu t'en vas pendant un an sans même prendre la peine de donner de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Tu traites de haut ton propre père au travail, chaque jour que Merlin fait. À Noël, tu nous ignore comme des moins-que-rien et tu renvoies le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé sans daigner laisser le moindre mot…

Mrs Weasley suffoquait d'indignation à la fin de sa tirade. Toute la rancœur et la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre ce fils ingrat, tout le chagrin et toutes les larmes qu'il lui avait causées ressortaient à présent sans qu'elle ne pût les contenir.

-…ensuite, lorsque ton frère est mort, non content de persister dans ton refus cynique et imbécile de nous revoir, tu aggraves ton cas en nous envoyant un torchon en guise de soutien et de bonne volonté.

-Ma carte? Ne put-il s'empêcher de reprendre d'un ton horrifié.

-Oui, ce torchon: ta _carte! _Cracha-t-elle ce dernier mot comme une insulte. Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai jetée ta carte. Dans la benne à ordures, voilà où était sa place!

-Maman! S'étrangla-t-il l'air profondément blessé.

-Quoi Maman? Le singea-t-elle. Et donc après tout ce que tu nous as fait subir, tu as le culot débarquer ici comme une fleur presque quatre mois plus tard et débiter tes excuses sans plus de consistance qu'un glaçage de gâteau! Et maintenant, tu oses encore prendre cet air offusqué comme si c'était à toi de réclamer des comptes?

-S'il-te-plaît, tenta-t-il. Écoute…

-Non, je n'écoute pas! J'aurais pu te pardonner des tas de choses Percy. J'aurais pu te pardonner de toutes tes bêtises de l'an passé parce que ce n'étaient après tout que des erreurs de jugement. J'aurais même pu passer l'éponge sur ton arrogance qui n'est qu'un péché de jeunesse. Mais RIEN, tu entends,_ rien _ne peut justifier l'attitude inqualifiable que tu as eu à l'égard de la mort de tes frère et sœur!

Une voix ensommeillée surgit soudain du premier étage:

-Molly? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Rien, il ne se passe rien, répondit-elle en s'adressant au dessus. Tu peux te rendormir, il est encore tôt.

-J'ai entendu des voix, insista Arthur.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-elle. Ne te lève pas, ça n'en vaut franchement pas la peine.

Il y eut un silence, puis l'homme bougonna:

-Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.»

Et avant que Molly ne put protester, on entendit des bruits feutrés à l'étage, des déplacements, puis des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Enfin, Arthur Weasley apparut à son tour dans la cuisine, engoncé dans une robe de chambre couleur chocolat. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se dirigea vers sa femme, sans remarquer la présence de Percy dans la pièce.

«À qui tu parlais? Demanda-t-il en lui déposant un léger baiser sur la joue.

-À P…» commença-t-elle mais n'alla pas plus loin.

Mr Weasley venait soudain de lever les yeux et avait aperçu son troisième fils. Il se figea brusquement et le toisa pendant quelques secondes, comme si un cauchemar épouvantable et répugnant venait de se réaliser juste sous ses yeux. Puis ses traits se durcirent et il s'adressa directement à Molly, ignorant délibérément le garçon qui se tenait juste devant lui:

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui?

-Laisse Arthur, tranche-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Remonte te coucher, je m'en occupe.

Sans un regard pour son jeune fils qui, éberlué, avait assisté à la scène sans oser intervenir une seule fois, le père tourna les talons et remonta. Tout avait dit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Enfin, d'un ton neutre, la dame conseilla:

-Tu ferais mieux de partir Percy.

-Maman s'il-te-plaît, donne-moi une chance, supplia-t-il.

-C'est trop tard, coupa-t-elle en détournant la tête pour qu'il ne vît pas ses yeux s'embuer.

-Je suis désolé! Désolé! Pleura-t-il presque. Je vous demande pardon…à tous. Je…j'ai fait une énorme erreur! Et je regrette, sincèrement! M-mais j'ai compris maintenant: je sais désormais que ce qui est le plus important, ce n'est pas l'ambition, ni l'argent, ni le pouvoir, mais la famille.

Les yeux gonflés de larmes qu'elle ne s'autorisa pas à verser, Molly Weasley répliqua d'un ton amer:

-Dommage qu'il t'ait fallu la mort de ta sœur et de ton petit frère pour t'en rendre compte seulement maintenant.

Percy accusa très mal le coup. Sentant qu'elle n'était plus très loin de craquer, la mère voulut abréger leur calvaire à tous les deux:

-Finissons-en Percy. Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu peux t'en aller.

-Laisse-moi m'excuser auprès des autres, implora-t-il.

-Tu as entendu ton père, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cette maison Percy. Personne ne te pardonnera ta conduite infecte de ces derniers mois. Nous ne le pouvons pas, et ne le voulons pas. Au passage, je te déconseille d'attendre la venue de tes frères car eux, n'hésiteront pas à te jeter dehors à grand renfort de maléfices.

-Mais…

-Non, tais-toi. C'est fini, je ne veux plus rien entendre! Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Tu as eu ta chance de te faire pardonner des milliers de fois, et tu l'as gâchée irrémédiablement avec ton inhumanité. À présent, nous savons tous ce que tu vaux réellement et n'avons plus rien à voir avec toi.»

Et avant qu'il ne pût protester, elle le prit par le bras comme lorsqu'il était petit enfant et le flanqua à la porte qu'elle referma d'un _collaporta_ bien senti. Enfin, elle pu se retourner et se laissa tomber contre le battant en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle souffrait de devoir rejeter son fils mais le recevoir, ce serait infliger un malaise inutile à sa famille dont il avait si peu respecté le deuil, et ce serait insulter la mémoire de ses deux plus jeunes enfants dont il avait traité la mort avec un mépris choquant, intolérable!

Et cela, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une semaine après la nouvelle merveilleuse de la guérison quasi-certaine de Ginny, Hermione se décida enfin à agir.

Avec Neville, ils avaient beaucoup progressé; le jeune homme commençait même à manipuler quelques plaquettes mais il réclamait toujours la présence d'Hermione auprès de lui, soi-disant pour le surveiller et l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. La jeune fille ne disait rien et se pliait à cette exigence, généralement avec le sourire. Un simple sourire qui n'exprimait rien de particulier.

Impossible donc de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.  
Impossible donc pour Neville de savoir si elle était dupe ou pas de son petit manège.

Néanmoins la stratégie avait porté ses fruits: les deux jeunes gens s'étaient ainsi beaucoup rapprochés et le Griffondor ne perdait pas espoir de voir ses rêves se réaliser dans un futur proche. Mais malgré son optimisme, un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude commençait à se profiler pour eux deux: le mal étrange qui semblait s'être abattu sur Hermione.

La jeune fille en effet, souffrait régulièrement de saignements de nez et de vomissements, tour à tour «normaux» et sanguinolents. Bien qu'il le lui conseillât sans relâche, elle refusait de se faire consulter ou de prendre plus de repos. Sa réponse devenue fétiche, était: «il y a encore trop travail à faire». Alors Neville insistait jusqu'à ce qu'excédée, Hermione lui tournât carrément le dos et se replongeât dans ses occupations.

Pourtant, après une ixième «crise» à son lever (elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'atteindre la bassine à côté de son lit, qu'elle avait spécialement préparée pour ses réveils «difficiles»), où elle avait vomi de la bile, elle dût se résoudre à faire un dépistage.

Vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements, plantée devant le miroir de la salle-de-bains, Hermione se reconnaissait à peine: qui était cette malheureuse au visage émacié, au teint cireux et aux cheveux morts? Le plus effrayant résidait dans son regard: terne et froid, il avait été le premier à subir les conséquences de sa dépression, le premier à mourir en elle.

Détournant les yeux de son reflet pour ne pas se déprimer davantage, la jeune fille se concentra et recensa tous les symptômes étranges qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques temps: vomissements et saignements de nez, fatigues passagères et maux de tête plus ou moins carabinés. Peu de choses en fin de compte.

Au moins, Hermione avait acquis une certitude rassurante: elle n'était pas enceinte. Même sans l'explication des protections de Poudlard, elle avait acquis il y a quelques jours la preuve incontestable qu'elle n'attendait pas d'enfant. C'était déjà une inquiétude en moins.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas plus avancée dans son problème.

Sortant sa baguette, elle marmonna quelques sorts très basiques de diagnostique qu'elle avait trouvés dans quelques bouquins de médicomagie…en vain!

D'un côté, cela la rassurait car cela pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait rien; mais d'un autre côté, cela pouvait aussi dire qu'elle couvait quelque chose d'assez louche pour qu'un simple sort de détection virale ne pouvait révéler…et donc qu'elle devait creuser ailleurs.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la délicate Narcissa Malefoy d'utiliser des moyens si méprisables, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Chaque fois qu'elle abordait avec Drago le sujet visiblement épineux de son sauvetage le mois dernier, par toutes sortes de ruses différentes, quelle que soit la façon dont elle s'y prenait, celui-ci finissait immanquablement par se refermer comme une huître et elle ne pouvait plus rien en tirer.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui réduite à fouiller dans les affaires de son fils, en quête d'indices qui auraient pu l'aider à comprendre. Elle aurait certes pu déléguer la tâche à un elfe en lui servant une excuse quelconque, mais elle n'était pas sûre que le serviteur comprit ce qu'il fallait chercher concrètement.

Bien qu'elle ne s'attendît évidemment pas à trouver une orgie de preuves, après une heure d'investigation, Narcissa se sentait déçue de n'avoir rien trouvé. Elle avait passé toute la chambre au peigne fin, fouillant l'armoire, regardant sous le lit, examinant chaque livre de la bibliothèque, ouvrant tous les tiroirs du bureaux, allant même jusqu'à retourner l'imposant tapis…peine perdue!

Bien entendu, la jeune mère prenait soin de tout ranger derrière elle, inutile d'éveiller les soupçons de Drago. Elle ne tenait pas à se retrouver obligée de faire porter ses repas dans sa chambre jusqu'à sa majorité parce qu'il refuserait catégoriquement d'en sortir.

Alors que le découragement la gagnait, son regard se posa machinalement sur le lit impeccablement fait. Une idée lumineuse germa alors dans son esprit. Mais oui! C'était tellement évident, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura:

«Wingardium leviosa.»

Le matelas frémit, puis se souleva silencieusement. Comme elle l'avait prévu, un petit objet se tenait dessous, coincé sous le drap housse d'après le renflement qui s'y trouvait. Sans lâcher le sortilège, elle glissa la main sous l'élastique et y extirpa un simple petit livre.

Pour ce qu'elle connaissait en peinture, Narcissa devina que l'illustration de la couverture avait été faite avec de l'aquarelle. Le titre, lui, était plutôt banal: _Le Petit Prince._ Puis d'un seul coup, elle comprit intuitivement qu'il s'agissait du même livre qui avait fait pleurer son fils l'autre jour. Ouvrant le livre au hasard vers le milieu, elle lut:

_(Le Petit Prince, _chapitre onze)  
_« XXI_

_C'est alors qu'apparut le renard:_

_-Bonjour, dit le renard._

_-Bonjour, répondit poliment le petit prince, qui se retourna mais ne vit rien._

_-Je suis là, dit la voix sous le pommier…_

_-Qui es-tu? Dit le petit prince. Tu es bien joli…_

_-Je suis un renard, dit le renard. _

_-Viens jouer avec moi, proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste…_

_-Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé._

_-Ah ! Pardon, fit le petit prince._

_Mais après réflexion, il ajouta:_

_-Que signifie « apprivoiser »?_

_-Tu n'es pas d'ici, dit le renard, que cherches-tu?_

_-Je cherche les hommes, dit le petit prince. Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser »?_

_-Les hommes, dit le renard, ils ont des fusils et il chassent. C'est bien gênant ! Ils élèvent aussi des poules. C'est leur seul intérêt. Tu cherches des poules?_

_-Non, dit le petit prince. Je cherche des amis. Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser »?_

_-C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens… »_

_-Créer des liens?_

_-Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent milles petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent milles renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde…_

_-Je commence à comprendre, dit le petit prince. Il y a une fleur… je crois qu'elle m'a apprivoisé… »_

À ce moment de sa lecture, Narcissa remarqua quelque chose d'étrange sur la page: des traces d'humidité correspondant à des légères cavités ovales, comme si des doigts s'étaient crispés sur le livre à ce passage-là. Rangeant soigneusement ce détail dans un coin de son esprit, la jeune femme poursuivit sa lecture un peu plus loin:

_« Mais le renard revint à son idée :_

_-Ma vie est monotone. Je chasse les poules, les hommes me chassent. Toutes les poules se ressemblent, et tous les hommes se ressemblent. Je m'ennuie un peu. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, ma vie sera comme ensoleillée. Je connaîtrai un bruit de pas qui sera différent de tous les autres. Les autres pas me font rentrer sous terre. Le tien m'appellera hors du terrier, comme une musique. Et puis regarde! Tu vois, là-bas, les champs de blé? Je ne mange pas de blé. Le blé pour moi est inutile. Les champs de blé ne me rappellent rien. Et ça, c'est triste ! Mais tu as des cheveux couleur d'or. Alors ce sera merveilleux quand tu m'aura apprivoisé ! Le blé, qui est doré, me fera souvenir de toi. Et j'aimerai le bruit du vent dans le blé…_

_Le renard se tut et regarda longuement le petit prince:_

_-S'il-te-plaît, apprivoise-moi! Dit-il._

_-Je veux bien, répondit le petit prince, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai des amis à découvrir et beaucoup de choses à connaître._

_-On ne connaît que les choses que l'on apprivoise, dit le renard. Les hommes n'ont plus le temps de rien connaître. Ils achètent des choses toutes faites chez les marchands. Mais comme il n'existe point de marchands d'amis, les hommes n'ont plus d'amis. Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise-moi! »_

« Mais _qui_ a bien pu donner un livre pareil à Drago? » se demanda Narcissa éberluée. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une œuvre moldue. Jamais un sorcier n'aurait pu écrire toutes ces choses-là! Captivée malgré tout elle aussi par la magie du _Petit Prince, _elle reprit sa lecture encore plus loin:

_« Ainsi le petit prince apprivoisa le renard. Et quand l'heure du départ fut proche :_

_-Ah! Dit le renard… je pleurerai._

_-C'est ta faute, dit le petit prince, je ne te souhaitais point de mal, mais tu as voulu que je t'apprivoise…_

_-Bien sûr, dit le renard._

_-Mais tu vas pleurer ! Dit le petit prince._

_-Bien sûr, dit le renard._

_-Alors tu n'y gagnes rien !_

_-J'y gagne, dit le renard, à cause de la couleur du blé._

_Et il ajouta:_

_-Va revoir… »_

«Tu fouilles dans ma chambre maintenant?»

Réprimant habilement sa surprise et son embarras, Narcissa réussit à s'empêcher de sursauter à l'entente de cette voix glaciale qui la tirait brutalement de cet univers un peu étrange et philosophique dans lequel elle était plongée. S'exhortant au calme, elle se retourna avec une lenteur agaçante pour faire face à son fils.

Ce dernier se tenait appuyé contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés et, comme elle s'y attendait, l'air absolument fou de rage. Malgré sa position inconfortable, Narcissa eut l'esprit de songer avec un certain soulagement que pour la première fois depuis son retour, Drago exprimait enfin des sentiments humains. Humains et agressifs.

«Sors d'ici! Aboya-t-il sèchement.

-Mais _qui_ t'a permis de me parler sur ce ton? Siffla-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Qui t'a permis de fouiner dans mes affaires? Riposta-t-il de la même façon..

-Personne, admit-elle de bonne foi. Mais j'avais de bonnes raisons pour le faire…

-Tout comme moi j'en ai de bonnes pour te demander de dégager d'ici sans te faire prier.

Préférant ignorer sa dernière remarque, elle attaqua directement le sujet qui la préoccupait en cet instant avant qu'il ne s'énervât complètement. Elle agita le petit volume sous le nez de Drago et lui demanda:

-Qui t'a offert ce livre?

-En quoi ceci te regarde?

Il se mordit aussitôt les lèvres, comprenant trop tard son erreur stratégique. En effet, Narcissa fronça les sourcils et renchérit:

-La réponse est-elle donc à ce point gênante pour que tu te braques de cette façon?

-La seule chose qui me braque, c'est votre curiosité mal placée, _mère,_ grommela Drago.

Sans tenir compte encore une fois de cette attaque sournoise, Mrs Malefoy poursuivit d'un ton plus fort:

-En même temps, cela ne me surprend pas outre mesure. Ce livre semble provoquer d'étranges réactions chez toi, par l'exemple l'autre jour, où je t'ai vu pleurer…

-Que… quoi? S'étrangla-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie. Mais je rêve tout haut! D'abord Rogue… et maintenant vous! Jusqu'ici… jusque dans _ma propre chambre,_ on me suit, on me surveille, on m'espionne! J'en ai MARRE à la fin! Vociféra-t-il soudain. Mais quand! _Quand va-t-on enfin me laisser en paix?_

-Drago…commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Non! Rugit-il. Ça suffit comme ça, allez-vous en! Allez-vous en! Je ne veux plus vous voir.»

Comprenant que c'était inutile d'insister pour l'instant, Narcissa obtempéra et le laissa tranquille pour aujourd'hui, après tout elle venait de découvrir plusieurs informations intéressantes en une seule après-midi.

Premièrement, le livre mystérieux qu'elle venait de trouver semblait jouer un grand rôle dans le mal-être de Drago (elle se promit d'ailleurs d'aller faire des recherches pour en savoir plus sur cet ouvrage).  
Deuxièmement, il semblerait que ce dernier en voulait férocement à Rogue de l'avoir espionné puis dénoncé à Voldemort.  
Troisièmement, si le jeune homme maudissait son cher professeur des potions de lui avoir fourni la possibilité (ou l'obligation) de s'enfuir de Poudlard, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait _jamais_ eu au départ, l'intention de s'enfuir.  
Et donc quatrièmement, si le garçon n'avait manifestement pas voulu partir, c'était qu'il se trouvait bien là où il était…en l'occurrence avec la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait soi-disant «utilisée».

«Je dois absolument connaître son nom», pensa soudain Narcissa le regard légèrement fiévreux.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Enfin une petite lueur d'espoir dans les ténèbres: le cas de Drago est peut-être moins désespéré qu'on ne le pensait: il n'est pas tout à fait irrécupérable! P'têt même que ça va s'arranger par la suite…ou pas! Niark! Niark!

Sinon, au cas où vous vous poseriez question: non, je n'ai jamais pu voir Percy Weasley en peinture. Sa trahison à partir du cinquième tome nous montre bien son avidité et son âme fourbe, capable de renier sa propre famille pour ses propres ambitions et sa soif du pouvoir.

Bon, maintenant que je vous ai apporté un peu de consolation à vos peine, j'ai droit à une récompense? (grand sourire angélique qui ne sert qu'à aggraver davantage le sadisme qu'on devine caché derrière)  
Allez, bon week-end à tous!


	22. Fin Mai ou les progrès

**Résumé du précédent chapitre: **Mai se passe dans un calme relatif, troublé seulement par une sourde menace qui se prépare du côté de chez Voldemort.  
Au sein de Poudlard, Ginny se bat toujours, flottant toujours quelque part entre la vie et la mort, Neville et Hermione se rapprochent sensiblement, et il semblerait que la fleur de Lethe ait des propriétés plus intéressantes que celle d'endormir celui qui la consomme…  
Et à l'extérieur, chaque famille poursuit son combat du lendemain: la famille Weasley n'en finit plus de se déchirer avec le rejet d'un fils, idem pour la famille Malefoy qui se retrouve amputé de son chef, perdu quelque part dans les profondeurs insondables des cachots de Voldemort.

**Parole de l'auteur:** je pense que vous allez beaucoup en vouloir à Neville à la fin de ce chapitre, tout comme à Hermione. Mais peut-on vraiment le leur reprocher? Est-ce un crime que de vouloir guérir, se relever, et vivre finalement?

**Remerciements à:**

**Mel:** Coucou, merci d'être passée, tout simplement, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Opus:** Coucou. Tu sais, l'histoire de Percy, c'est un peu comme celle du fils prodigue qui revient pleurnicher dans les jupes de ses parents après les avoir abandonnés comme des vieilles chaussettes. La fin de cette histoire ne m'a d'ailleurs jamais plu. Non seulement on fait la fête pour célébrer le retour du petit abruti, mais en plus on engueule l'autre fils, celui qui a toujours été là pour aider son père alors qu'il s'indignait à juste titre, qu'on récompense son crétin de frère qui n'avait jamais rien fichu de ses dix doigts!

Et bien non, je ne suis pas d'accord, dans la réalité, ça ne marche pas comme ça! Tant pis pour lui.

Pour Neville, c'est normal qu'il prenne du caractère, c'est mon nouveau petit chouchou. Je ne peux pas le rendre excessivement bon, sinon il deviendrait vite insupportable, ou bien ridicule, ou même les deux. Oui, tu as pu le deviner, rien ne m'exaspère autant que les gens parfaits. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je ne peux pas relire les œuvres de la Comtesse de Ségur sans avoir envie de baffer tous ses petits héros angéliques.

Quant à Drago, si cela peut te satisfaire, je t'assure qu'il paiera très cher sa lâcheté. :)

Allez, bisous et bonne lecture.

**Ani Black:** Coucou. Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu à ce point. J'espère quand même que tu as pu rattrapé ton retard. ;) Sinon, je poste globalement mes chapitres tous les quinze jours, le samedi de préférence. Et je suis contente de t'avoir donné envie de relire le Petit Prince. Je t'avoue qu'avant ces derniers chapitres, moi-même je ne l'avais pas relu depuis des années, et chaque fois que je l'ouvre, je découvre un nouveau trésor!

Bon, merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture!

**Lullaby**: Coucou, merci de ta review. Ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic t'ait donné envie de lire le roman d'Albert Camus parce que cet auteur-là, c'est un géant; il serait vraiment dommage de le manquer. Voilà, merci aussi de tes compliments encourageants. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne continuation. Bisous

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 22: Fin Mai ou les progrès

**Progrès:** on arrête pas… euh, quoi déjà?

« …j'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé, mais ce n'est pas inintéressant… le plan se déroule au-delà de nos espérances… notre pitoyable ennemi est mort… tu as eu bien raison de me suggérer cela… »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Précautionneusement, Hermione introduit l'huile essentielle de fleur de Lethe diluée dans un tube à essai rempli du futur sérum. Puis, épuisée par l'opération répétée plusieurs fois dans la même journée, elle déposa le flacon avec les autres et sortit prendre l'air dans le parc. Refermant soigneusement la porte du laboratoire à clefs, elle sortit des cachots avec un soulagement non dissimulé. L'atmosphère confinée des sous-sols l'oppressait de plus en plus.

Elle traversa les couloirs absolument déserts; Poudlard était réellement devenu un château fantôme. Malgré la hausse des températures, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, le nombre des malades n'avait pas suivi. Toutefois cela faisait plusieurs mois à présent que le bacille s'était déclaré, alors il devait naturellement arriver sur son déclin.

Arrivée dehors, elle fut happée par la chaleur extérieure. C'était la mi-Mai. Un soleil radieux baignait le parc d'une éclatante lumière. Le lac sombre miroitait comme un diamant. Une brise printanière soufflait doucement, faisant danser les fleurs multicolores qui ouvraient fièrement leur cœur au monde. Émerveillée un moment par ce spectacle de renaissance, la jeune fille aperçut une silhouette assise au bord du lac. Souriant, elle reconnut tout de suite son ami Neville.

Une idée espiègle lui passa soudain à l'esprit. S'approchant sans bruit du garçon pensif, elle passa soudain ses mains devant ses yeux. Surpris, il voulut se dégager mais, se sentant d'humeur joueuse, elle ne lâcha pas prise. Il finit par lui dire en riant:

«Hermione? Je sais que c'est toi! J'ai vu ton reflet dans le lac.

Elle le lâcha avec déception, vexée d'avoir été prise. Il se retourna l'air rieur et lui avoua d'un ton moqueur:

-En fait, ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'étais sûr que ça ferait mouche.

-Oh! S'exclama-t-elle outrée.

Elle se jeta soudain sur lui pour le renverser. Mais la nature n'ayant pas réparti équitablement les forces chez les humains, Neville la maîtrisa rapidement et, pour se venger, il la soumit à la plus douce des tortures: il lui fit des chatouilles. Puis, d'un ton faussement menaçant, il exigea:

«Maintenant, tu vas répéter après moi, sinon je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu meures de rire. Alors écoute-moi bien, dit haut et fort: Neville est le roi des rois et je suis son humble servante.»

Elle se débattait comme une diablesse en riant et en hurlant: «Jamais!», alors il la chatouillait de plus en plus et elle se tortillait de plus en plus fort. Mais comme ses efforts pour tenter de s'échapper ne semblaient faire aucun effet au jeune homme costaud, elle finit par rendre les armes. D'une voix essoufflée, elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprise pour bredouiller:

«Neville…est le roi des rois…et je suis…pffou…son humble servante!

-Plus fort! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement impérieux.

-Neville est le roi des rois et je suis son humble servante! Clama-t-elle.

-Bon, ça ira, concéda-t-il avec indulgence en arrêtant de la tourmenter.

Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle était véritablement à bout de souffle, alors il demanda sans arrière-pensée:

-Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus ri comme ça?

Elle perdit aussitôt le sourire. Surpris et atterré, il balbutia:

-Qu'est-ce que…j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

-Euh…non, ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle trop vite.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as plus ri depuis…

-Laisse tomber Neville, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton las.

Il y eut un silence gêné, puis il changea de sujet:

-Quel temps magnifique! Ça doit faire plus de cent ans qu'on n'a plus revu le soleil.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle visiblement soulagée qu'il n'insistât point. En Angleterre, ce n'est malheureusement pas une chose courante, même au printemps.

Ah, ce temps! L'allié indispensable des conversations où l'on n'a rien à se dire. Sentant qu'ils étaient au bord du ridicule, Hermione préféra parler encore d'autre chose. Une brillante idée jaillit dans son esprit. D'un ton faussement enjoué, elle demanda:

-Au fait, tu as des projets pour après Poudlard?

-Des projets? Répéta-t-il d'un ton perplexe. Non pas spécialement, et toi?

-Et bien, j'ai l'intention de faire breveter notre sérum à Sainte-Mangouste dans le département de la recherche médicomagique. Et quand ce sera fait, je prendrai des leçons de transplanage pour pouvoir passer mon permis le jour de mon dix-septième anniversaire. Il faudra aussi que je me trouve un appartement et un boulot cet été pour payer le loyer.

-Pourquoi veux-tu rechercher un appartement? Demanda doucement Neville.

-Mais… parce que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Hermione. Mes parents sont morts et je ne peux pas garder la grande maison, c'est trop compliqué à gérer et de toute façon, maintenant que je suis seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'espace.

-Attends Hermione, l'interrompit Neville. Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de faire tout ça. Si tu veux, moi, je peux t'héberger jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de t'installer vraiment.

-Tu ferais ça? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie.

-Je le ferais pour toi, répondit-il sérieusement.

-Je…hésita-t-elle. C'est vraiment…vraiment très gentil de ta part Neville mais…je ne peux pas accepter.

-En fait, reprit-il, ça ne fait rien parce que tu n'auras pas à accepter: je ne te laisse pas le choix.

-Non. Écoute Neville, reprit-elle gravement. Là, je suis sérieuse, c'est…c'est trop pour moi.

-Non, répliqua-t-il, abriter une amie chez soi tant qu'elle est dans une situation précaire, c'est la moindre des choses, et c'est ce que tu aurais fait pour moi si cela m'était arrivé.

Elle parut ébranlé par ce dernier argument mais il ne voulut pas la pousser plus loin, préférant la laisser méditer là-dessus.

-Écoute, lui dit-il, si tu ne veux pas me répondre maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, mais réfléchis-y quand même et surtout n'hésite pas. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout et ma grand-mère sera ravie de t'accueillir: je lui ai beaucoup parlé de toi, précisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-D'accord, se plia-t-elle. J'y penserai, promis.»

Le jeune homme eut un sourire bienveillant et elle se sentit émue par la générosité sans borne de son ami qui décidément, passait son temps à lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Mue par une impulsion, elle se laissa aller contre lui et reposa la tête sur son épaule, sa bonne et solide épaule qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.

Neville ne la repoussa pas, conscient que tous deux venaient de faire un pas de géant dans leur relation.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans une vallée serpentant tortueusement entre deux montagnes escarpées et majestueuses, un jeune homme se relevait lentement, une compresse appuyée sur le bras.  
Non loin d'ici, un charmant village vivait sa vie sous le soleil éclatant du mois de mai, sans souci du lendemain: c'était Gunzije, une petite ville anonyme, perdue dans le Sud du Monténégro; la cinquième étape du long voyage de Harry Potter.

Ce dernier, après avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, se recouvrit de son éternelle et vaillante cape d'invisibilité. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il enfourcha son balai et décolla dans les airs. Avec l'été qui s'approchait, l'air devenait de plus en chaud, c'était de plus en plus pénible de tenir sous ses inhibitions.

Plus que trois étapes.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deux jours plus tard, à la grande surprise désolée des soignants à Poudlard, l'état de Ginny Weasley se dégrada de nouveau. Vers le début de l'après-midi, la fièvre monta et elle poussait des râles de douleur. Bien qu'inquiets, personne n'osa rien faire: la jeune fille était déjà un cas tellement étrange qu'ils ne savaient comment s'y prendre.

Dans le doute, ils préférèrent laisser faire la nature. De toute façon, n'étant pas munis de remède, ils ne pouvaient strictement rien faire. L'un d'eux se chargea tout de même d'écrire une lettre résumant la situation à Hermione Granger et Neville Longdubat.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au manoir Malefoy, la tension était à son comble. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la dispute entre Narcissa Malefoy et son fils. Mais aujourd'hui, après avoir encore dû envoyer son repas dans la chambre de Drago de laquelle il ne voulait plus sortir, la jeune femme décréta que c'en était assez et qu'elle avait été plus que largement patiente.

Fermement décidée à lui remonter les bretelles, elle s'avança à pas rapides en direction de la chambre de l'héritier Malefoy. Arrivée devant, comme elle s'y attendait, la porte était bien close, surement renforcée par un sort de verrouillage, Narissa y aurait mis sa main au feu (après y avoir lancé un sort d'isolation thermique bien sûr).

Voulant quand même donner une chance au garçon, elle toqua trois fois à la porte et avertit d'un ton puissant:

«Drago, tant pis pour toi si tu ne m'entends pas, mais je te préviens que si tu ne m'ouvres pas dans deux secondes, je fais exploser cette porte.

Pas de réponse. Narcissa sortit sa baguette, prête à mettre sa menace à exécution lorsque soudain, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant un Drago inexpressif qui l'attaqua aussitôt d'un ton venimeux:

-Si j'ai ouvert, c'est uniquement pour épargner cette pauvre porte qui ne vous a rien fait. Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, dans quelle langue mère, faut-il vous le demander pour que vous me laissiez en paix?

-Oh! Drago, je t'en prie, soupira la mère en levant les yeux au ciel. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Je te préviens que je ne vais plus faire envoyer tes repas dans ta chambre.

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous, répliqua-t-il abruptement, _vous_ ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, à fouiner dans _mes_ affaires.

-Je veux seulement t'aider, plaida-t-elle.

-Et bien vous vous y prenez mal _mère,_ cracha-t-il d'un ton sombre.

-Oh doux Merlin! Drago…s'il-te-plaît, supplia-t-elle.

-Oui, excuse-moi maman», bougonna-t-il.

Lorsque le jeune homme était énervé contre elle, il le lui faisait comprendre explicitement en la vouvoyant et en l'appelant «mère» car il savait que Narcissa avait horreur de ça. Cependant, lorsqu'elle employait ce ton désespéré, il se sentait incapable de lui résister…parce qu'elle était sa mère et qu'il l'adorait plus tout au monde.

Enfin… _presque_ tout.

Elle dut percevoir sa faiblesse car elle continua dans cette corde, vicieusement:

«Écoute, je ne te demande pas de me parler de tout et tout le temps, mais seulement de venir au moins à chaque repas. J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es rentré, je te vois encore moins que lorsque tu étais à Poudlard.

Sous ses aires angéliques de jolie femme, de dame distinguée et de mère aimante, Narcissa Malefoy née Black, était une manipulatrice hors pair…et elle le savait fort bien.

-D'accord, consentit-il. Je viendrai le matin, le midi et le soir, mais le reste de le journée m'appartient, exigea-t-il en contrepartie.

-Mais bien sûr, je ne l'entendais pas autrement», appuya-t-elle d'une voix suave.

Oui, une excellente manipulatrice.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assise dans le canapé confortable de la salle commune des Griffondor, Hermione lisait un livre sur les plantes que Neville lui avait prêté. À son tour, ce dernier lui avait transmis ce qu'il savait de certaines plantes, qu'elle-même ignorait jusqu'alors. Par le passé, elle aurait certainement été un peu jalouse qu'il en sût plus qu'elle.

Plus aujourd'hui.

Elle était au contraire trop heureuse de pouvoir établir un nouveau lien avec le jeune homme, sur un autre domaine que celui des potions. Et puis quand il parlait des plantes, il devenait tout autre: sa voix était basse et agréable, ses yeux scintillaient d'une intelligence rare, empreinte d'une sorte de tendresse, et il dégageait assurément une telle aura d'assurance… un charme qui ne pouvait laisser personne insensible.

Pas même Hermione.

Plongée dans ses pensées, cette dernière n'entendit pas Neville descendre de son dortoir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils d'interrogation en l'apercevant lovée dans le canapé. Elle lisait bien entendu. Une habitude indéracinable chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de beau ? Demanda-t-il à cantonade.

Surprise, elle se retourna et sourit quand elle le reconnut.

-C'est ce document que tu m'as prêté, indiqua-t-elle en soulevant le volume qui devait faire le quart de son poids. _Les fleurs à travers le monde_, de Gerald Andrews.

-Ah oui! Se rappela-t-il. Et alors il te plaît?

-Oui, beaucoup. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait exister une telle variété de fleurs.

-Il y a plein de choses qu'on ignore, lui répondit Neville d'un ton énigmatique. Mais on n'en a pas souvent conscience.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle un peu honteusement.

Puis, après un temps de réflexion, elle avoua d'une voix faible:

-Je ne te connaissais pas, avant… jusqu'à ce que tu sois venu. »

Il la fixa alors de ses grands yeux, avec une intensité presque douloureuse. Mais elle ne le voyait pas, gardait les siens baissés sur son livre, les joues rougies. Plus pour elle-même que pour lui, elle murmura d'un ton si bas qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre: « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué? » Neville ne disait toujours rien, comprenant instinctivement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important, et qui ne devait pas être troublé.

Mais finalement, elle se reprit et, à la déception du jeune homme, changea complètement de sujet:

« Au fait, tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'avec ton niveau en botanique, tu pourrais aisément intégrer l'ESSP.

-Le quoi?

-L'École Supérieure des Sciences et des Potions, développa Hermione. Je crois qu'il y a des formations de botaniste là-bas, à moins que ce ne soit à l'ESSM (l'École Supérieure de la Santé et de la Médicomagie). Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a jamais pensé! S'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup.

-Holà! Doucement, dit-il en levant les mains pour la calmer. Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé.

-Mais…pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle, atterrée. C'est dommage!

-Bah, tu sais, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, j'avoue avoir été beaucoup influencé par ma grand-mère: elle a toujours méprisé cette matière, vu qu'elle-même n'y arrivait pas beaucoup. Du fait, elle m'a plutôt… comment dire, vivement découragé à choisir cette voie.

-Mais on s'en moque de ta grand-mère! S'emporta brusquement la Griffondor. Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais c'est de toi dont il s'agit, pas d'elle! C'est _ton _avenir, nom d'un botruc! Elle n'a pas à te diriger de cette façon.

-Hermione, calme-toi, tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, curieusement amusé et touché au fond de lui-même par la passion qui l'animait.

-Enfin quoi! Tu…tu as de l'or dans les mains, c'est trop bête! Tu ne peux gâcher ce don à cause de… d'une… d'une bêtise comme ça. Ce serait pire qu'un meurtre! Tempêta-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-Hey! Hey! Hey! Intervint-il d'une voix forte. Ça suffit là, tu vas te provoquer un saignement de nez. Respire un coup et calme-toi une fois pour toutes. »

Elle se dégonfla aussitôt comme un ballon de baudruche, et devint rapidement cramoisie en prenant conscience du discours « enflammé » qu'elle venait de lui tenir. « Ça y est, je suis folle maintenant, songea-t-elle effarée. Il va me prendre pour hystérique. » Étrangement, cette dernière perspective lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Elle dut admettre que son avis comptait; qu'elle était beaucoup plus attachée au jeune homme et à ce qu'il pensait d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait se laisser admettre.

Lui, la contemplait simplement, ses yeux s'attardant sur ces rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues, son cou et sa gorge à peine découverts. Et il s'émerveillait de découvrir à quel point cette couleur sanguine lui seyait adorablement.

Enfin, d'un ton où perçait un certain humour, il reprit:

« Je suis très touché que tu sentes si concernée par mon avenir Hermione, mais pour l'instant, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas encore la moindre idée de ce je veux faire plus tard. J'ai mes BUSES, certes, mais encore faut-il que je puisse aussi obtenir mes ASPIC, et avec l'année qu'on vient de passer, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons tous bons pour un redoublement général. Même toi, c'est pour dire. »

C'est alors qu'il vint au moment où il s'attendait le moins: ce rire! Le rire de Hermione, non plus arraché par la force des chatouilles, mais fusant naturellement, spontanément; un peu comme une source qui aurait jailli sous des coups de pioches, après des mois d'emprisonnement sous la roche. Après des mois de tristesse et de grisaille, il avait réussi son incroyable pari: elle riait! Tout s'arrangeait.

À la fin, elle retrouva son sérieux mais ses yeux pétillaient encore et sa bouche semblait démangée par un irrépressible besoin de sourire. Neville déclara alors:

« Bon, du reste, maintenant que tu as mis le sujet sur le tapis et que tu m'as parlé de ces écoles, j'y réfléchirai sérieusement. J'aime beaucoup la botanique, en faire mon métier ne me déplairait pas.

-À la bonne heure, se réjouit Hermione. Enfin on avance!

-Et toi Hermione, s'enquit-il. Est-ce qu'il y a un métier qui t'intéresse?

-Plusieurs en fait, confia-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. J'hésite entre me lancer dans la recherche, la médicomagie et la carrière d'Auror.

-Effectivement, commenta Neville. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as vraiment le choix!

-Oui c'est le cas de le dire, grimaça-t-elle. Parfois, choisir est une vraie corvée.

-Mais il faudra bien en arriver là, contra-t-il doucement.

-Oui mais bon, d'un autre côté j'ai encore le temps, surtout si je dois redoubler ma sixième année, rajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Ils rirent tous les deux, puis Neville conclut:

-Nous avons largement le temps. »

Du moins le croyaient-ils.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le trente mai, une grande réception fut donnée au manoir Malefoy. Narcissa tenait en effet à montrer publiquement qu'en dépit des rumeurs, elle n'éprouvait nul besoin de se cacher. L'autre raison, plus secrète, était que Voldemort l'ayant contactée trois jours plus tôt, il lui avait plus ou moins ordonné de continuer de faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.  
Officiellement, Lucius Malefoy était en voyage à l'étranger pour une affaire diplomatique des plus délicates.

Si le sort de ce dernier importait peu à Narcissa, celle-ci refusait en revanche qu'on lui arrachât la seule chose qu'il lui restait: son fils. Aussi, se pliait-elle de plus ou moins bonne grâce aux caprices de l'impitoyable Mage Noir qui n'aurait pas hésité à envahir le manoir pour kidnapper Drago.

Le concerné pestait d'ailleurs à ce sujet. Au matin du trente, d'un air revêche, il demanda (au moins pour la troisième fois) à sa mère qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier:_

« Suis-je _vraiment_ tenu de venir ce soir? Les invités ne risquent-ils pas de bavarder imprudemment à droite et à gauche?

-Nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois Drago, soupira sa mère sans lever le nez du journal, je ne veux pas que tu passes la soirée tout seul dans ta chambre au risque qu'un curieux s'aventure à l'étage et tombe sur toi par accident.

La vérité, c'est que Narcissa ne voulait qu'il passât la soirée tout seul dans sa chambre, tout court.

-Au moins, avec le polynectar que j'ai préparé pour la soirée, il n'y aura aucun risque.

-Justement, je ne pourrais pas prendre du polynectar _et _rester dans ma chambre? Insista-t-il avec espoir. Cela ferait une double-sécurité.

-Ce serait possible, commença-t-elle, mais le problème reste le même: si quelqu'un te trouve enfermé, il se posera des questions, en parlera autour de lui et finalement, on ne saura pas quoi expliquer aux invités pour justifier ton absence.

Drago haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle employa « on »; comme c'était pratique! Lui, s'en fichait comme d'une guigne de cette idiote de soirée, il n'avait rien demandé! Pourtant, il fit une troisième tentative:

-Et bien _on_ pourra prétexter une maladie chronique et contagieuse. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne comprendront très bien.

-Quelle maladie? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Et bien… euh… je ne sais pas moi. Disons… un dérivé de la peste par exemple!

-Un dérivé de la peste? Répéta-t-elle amusée.

-Et bien oui! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi pas? Après tout, il paraît que c'est très répandu.

-Mon pauvre Drago, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu tiens vraiment à tous nous couvrir de ridicule en prenant les invités pour des imbéciles. Bref, la discussion est close: tu viendras, et ce n'est pas option. »

Là-dessus, elle se leva et fila subtilement dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à subir le refrain des jérémiades du jeune homme.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le matin du trente mai, Hermione se leva, un peu groggy. La veille, elle s'était couchée à minuit, les préparations testées avec la fleur de Lethe n'avaient toujours rien donné. La jeune fille s'était décidée à un compromis: elle laisserait couler encore un jour. Si dans deux jours, ces maudits mélanges n'avaient pas bougé, elles les jetterait et passerait à autre chose. Il y avait encore cette « menthe » héliophobe qui attendait d'être testée.

Mais aujourd'hui, Neville avait réussi à obtenir d'elle qu'elle sortît de ses potions et se contente d'une journée au grand air. Cependant, à la déception du jeune homme à son lever, le ciel s'était déjà un peu couvert d'un voile de nuages laiteux et le soleil n'était pas aussi brillant que l'autre jour. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il traînerait quand même son amie dehors de gré ou de force. Tous deux avaient trop besoin de s'aérer.

Ils sortirent donc pour leur journée à l'extérieur. Neville avait évidemment tout prévu en ce sens, même et un pic-nic pour le midi. Ils restèrent assis au bord du lac, parlant de tout et de rien, et Hermione regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir pris le temps de connaître mieux cet homme extraordinaire qu'était Neville.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, le garçon lui promit même une surprise.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À vingt heures, Drago dut se forcer pour poser son livre à plat sur le lit pour ne pas perdre le passage qu'il était en train de relire. Puis il se prépara, maussade, à la soirée (ou la « corvée » comme il l'appelait) et se répéta mentalement son rôle, histoire de ne pas se faire incendier par sa mère.

Il s'appelait Dave Grapovsky et était un lointain cousin par alliance au douzième degré du côté de Lucius Malefoy. Sa mère avait épousé un prince polonais (d'où le nom) et il venait en Angleterre pour une affaire d'héritage très pointue. Pour éviter les questions gênantes à propos de sa « langue maternelle », il raconterait qu'il avait grandi en Amérique, qu'il y vivait toujours, et ne ne parlait pas du tout le polonais.

Grimaçant à l'entente des premières voix des invités qui n'avaient jamais le bon goût d'arriver en retard, il avala cul sec une rasade de polynectar, sans tenter d'analyser son goût. C'était déjà assez répugnant!

Sans prendre la peine de regarder son reflet, il descendit les escaliers le plus lentement qu'il pouvait. En bas, deux juges du magenmagot étaient déjà en train de parler affaires sordides dont il n'avait strictement rien à faire.

« C'est parti! » S'enjoignit-il intérieurement sans aucun enthousiasme.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Alors cette surprise?

La nuit était déjà tombée. Hermione avait retrouvée toute son espièglerie et son impatience enfantine. Neville, lui, faisait semblant d'être absorbé par son livre sur _Les meilleurs techniques de __fabrication de purin d'ortie_. À la bruyante arrivée de son exubérante compagne, il leva le nez, faussement intrigué, et demanda d'un beaucoup trop innocent:

« Oui Hermione? De quoi s'agit-il?

-Allez, ne te fais pas prier, supplia-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis une surprise.

-Ah? J'ai promis ça, moi? Fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

-S'il-te-plaît.

-Hum… je ne sais pas. Je me demande si tu la mérites vraiment cette surprise.

-Bien sûr que si! S'écria-t-elle en feignant l'outrage.

-Bon, alors viens, suis-moi et ne triche pas! L'avertit-il en lui faisant des gros yeux, à quoi elle répondit en tirant la langue.

Il sauta à bas de son fauteuil et l'entraîna derrière lui par la main. Ils coururent ainsi dans le château en se tenant par la main comme des enfants. Hermione reconnut bientôt le chemin qui menait aux serres de botanique…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ignorant les regards courroucés de sa mère, Drago repartit vers le buffet et se resservit en porto. Habituellement, il n'aimait pas le vin, mais pour ce soir, il devenait un allié indispensable pour feindre l'intérêt qu'il n'avait pas envers les invités: des hommes politiques, des nobliaux et tout un tas de gros bonnets, la crème des Sang-pur qui venaient honorer la soirée de leur « auguste » présence. En les regardant, Drago devait parfois détourner la tête tant le spectacle était pitoyable. _Abrutis de consanguinité._ Qui lui avait dit ça un jour? _Des têtes de cadavres dégénérés_…

« Excusez-moi.

Il se retourna. Devant lui, se tenait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu nuit qui pétillaient. Jolie brin de fille. Elle demanda timidement:

-Pouvez-vous me passer le porto?

N'ayant pas oublié les règles de politesse, il se prit lui-même la peine de la servir, sans toutefois prononcer un mot. Peu rebutée par son hostilité frisant la goujaterie, elle se présenta:

-Je m'appelle Sandra Tipps, et vous?

-Dra-Dave Grapovsky.

-Grapovsky…c'est russe, non? Fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Polonais, rectifia-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Oh! Pardon, je suis vraiment nulle en géographie des noms, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il d'un ton badin.

-Est-ce que vous êtes tout seul?

-Oui, mes parents sont restés en Amérique.

-Pas de frère et sœur?

-Non, je suis fils unique.

-Comme vous avez de la chance, souffla-t-elle avec envie, pour cette soirée, mes parents ont absolument tenu à emmener mes cinq sœurs et comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui suis obligée de les surveiller.

-C'est dommage en effet, commenta-t-il sans vraiment écouter.

-Oui. Mais bon, on fait avec. Voulez-vous que je vous présente à mes amis? » S'enquit-elle avec politesse.

Prendre aimablement congé et la planter là sans ajouter un mot? Drago hésitait grandement. Mais soudain, le regard de sa mère le brûla sur place. Pourquoi Merlin fallait-il qu'elle le connût si bien? Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas encore se dérober à son devoir, même avec la plus exquise courtoisie, il prit son mal en patience et répondit d'un ton faussement aimable:

« Mais très volontiers. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À Poudlard, Neville et Hermione étaient arrivés devant la serre de botanique numéro cinq. Le jeune homme sortit alors mystérieusement une clef de sa poche qu'il introduisit dans la serrure de la porte donnant accès à la serre. Et comme elle le regardait bizarrement, il déclara à la Griffondor qu'il lui expliquerait cela plus tard.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et les deux jeunes se glissèrent discrètement à l'intérieur. En se retournant, la jeune fille eut brusquement le souffle coupé. La première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est le chemin lumineux tracé entre les étals recouverts de draps grossiers. L'allée était en effet bordée de petits points dorés et scintillant. En se penchant un peu, elle reconnut soudain ce qu'était ces « petits points ».

« Des étincelles de fées!

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il fièrement, je les fais tenir grâce à un sort de réchauffement judicieusement placé.

-C'est merveilleux.

-Mais ce n'est pas encore ça la surprise, sourit-il d'un air énigmatique.

-Quoi alors? Dit-elle d'un ton avide.

-Suis le chemin tracé », indiqua-t-il simplement en pointant les étincelles de fée du doigts.

Excitée comme une enfant, Hermione suivit le sentier de lumière, sans se rendre compte que Neville n'avait pas emprunté le même chemin. À la fin, elle se retrouva devant quelque chose d'imposant recouvert d'une toile grossière, et qui brillait de l'intérieur sous la couverture, comme si on y avait caché quelque chose de lumineux. À côté, le Griffondor la regardait, mi-tendre mi moqueur. Ébahie, elle bafouilla:

« Comment… comment es-tu arrivé si vite?

-Ah, fit-il avec indulgence. Tu ne connais pas encore tous les secrets de cet endroit, ni ses passages les plus courts.

-Mais toi si? Répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, mais je te raconterai ça une autre fois. Veux-tu toujours voir la surprise? S'informa-t-il inutilement d'un ton enjôleur.

-Oh oui! Montre-moi! »

Toujours en souriant, et d'une lenteur exaspérante, le Griffondor se pencha, passa sa main sous la couverture sombre, et, sans hâte, la souleva…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Drago et Sandra se dirigèrent donc vers un coin du salon où un petit groupe de personne se tenait rassemblé. Il y avait environ une dizaine de filles et c'était tout. Sandra en arrivant, fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et marmonna entre ses dents: « Tiens! Mais où sont-ils passés? » Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les dix filles qui les regardaient avec un peu de surprise. Sans perdre son entrain, Sandra s'attela à sa tâche:

« Dave, je te présente Eliza, ma meilleure amie, sa sœur, Lucy, et sa cousine Julie. Et puis voici Mary, Cassandra, Sylvia, Anne et Charlotte, mes cinq sœurs. Les filles, voici Dave Grapovsky. Normalement, il devrait y avoir trois garçons en plus mais je ne sais pas où ils sont partis…

-Ils sont allés saluer Mr le ministre, répondit la dénommée Eliza en reniflant avec dédain. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, s'excusa-t-elle avec un éblouissant sourire. Pardonnez-moi Dave, je ne vous ai même pas salué.

-Bonjour Dave, renchérirent-elle chacune leur tour. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Enfin, la dernière parcelle du drap qui recouvrait encore la surprise fut ôtée. Neville l'observa alors attentivement, ravi de la réussite de son effet. Hermione contempla, bouche bée, la vision enchanteresse qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle se sentit à peine balbutier:

« Oh Neville! C'est… »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_(Le Petit Prince, _chapitre dix)  
_«XX_

_Mais il arriva que le petit prince, ayant longtemps marché à travers les sables, les rocs et les neiges, découvrit enfin une route. Et les routes vont toutes chez les hommes._

_-Bonjour, dit-il._

_C'était un jardin fleuri de roses._

_-Bonjour, dirent les roses._

_Le petit prince les regarda. Elles ressemblaient toutes à sa fleur._

_-Qui êtes vous? Leur demanda-t-il, stupéfait._

_-Nous sommes des roses, répondirent les roses._

_-Ah! Fit le petit prince…_

_Et il se sentit très malheureux. Sa fleur lui avait raconté qu'elle était seule de son espèce dans tout l'univers. Et voici qu'il en était cinq mille, toutes semblables, dans un seul jardin!_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Un buisson de roses blanches parsemé d'étincelles de fées en suspension. Une pure merveille! Ahurie, Hermione demanda naïvement:

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

-Oui, j'ai aussi lancé un sort de réchauffement sur le buisson, expliqua-t-il. Parce qu'à chaque fois sinon, les étincelles de fées s'obstinaient à me suivre, grimaça-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et répéta:

-Oh Neville! C'est… éblouissant! Tu es un génie.

Le garçon rougit et ne trouva rien à redire. Elle rit encore de sa timidité qui le rendait adorable.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Dave? Vous vous sentez bien? Fit une voix qui paraissait très lointaine.

Drago papillonna des yeux, passa une main sur son visage sous l'œil inquiet de Sandra, puis répondit gentiment:

-Ce n'est rien, un peu fatigue, voilà tout.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Je me croyais riche d'une fleur unique, et je ne possède qu'une rose ordinaire. Ça et mes trois volcans qui m'arrivent au genou, et dont l'un, peut-être, est éteint pour toujours, ça ne fait pas de moi un bien grand prince… » Et, couché dans l'herbe, il pleura._

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

… _il pleura…_

-Dave?

-Veuillez m'excusez, bredouilla Drago. Je crois que me souvenir de quelque chose de grave dont il me faut absolument m'entretenir avec Narcissa.

-Bien sûr, faîtes, l'encouragea gracieusement la jeune fille de plus en plus soucieuse à l'égard du jeune homme.

Mais il n'entendit pas sa réponse, fonçant droit devant lui avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable. Pour ne pas éveiller davantage de questions de la part de Sandra, il se dirigea au début vers l'endroit où se trouvait Narcissa mais au dernier moment, comme une petite foule de gens s'attroupait derrière lui, il s'éclipsa discrètement vers les toilettes.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione se pencha sur la délicate corolle d'une des fleurs épanouies et s'extasia:

« Elles sont vraiment magnifiques. Qui a bien pu les entretenir pendant tout ce temps?

Elle voulut interroger Neville du regard mais trouva aussitôt sa réponse sur le visage du garçon qui détourna les yeux en rougissant.

-C'est toi? C'est toi qui prends soin des plantes?

-Et bien oui, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rendre désinvolte. Mrs Chourave m'avait donné les clefs l'an dernier et m'avait pris comme assistant botaniste. Elle souhaitait me donner un bagage sûr et solide au cas où j'aurais eu envie de m'engager dans la botanique.

-Wow! En même temps c'est évident, tu es le meilleur élève de la promotion, et peut-être même de tout Poudlard, en botanique. Mais ça doit être un travail de titan!

-Non, pas tant que ça, corrigea-t-il, d'un ton évasif. C'est même plutôt apaisant.

-Mais comment peux-tu connaître de A à Z tout ce dont les plantes ont besoin?

-Les plantent nous parlent à leur manière, il faut juste savoir les comprendre. Tu ne peux pas apprendre des tonnes de livres par cœur pour t'occuper d'un jardin parce que contrairement à la théorie, la réalité et l'environnement, eux, changent tout le temps. La flore peut s'adapter, toi aussi tu dois en être capable, mais ce n'est pas dans les livres que ça s'apprend.

-Je comprends, dit-elle faiblement.

Il y eut un petit silence où Hermione médita les paroles de Neville, puis elle reprit soudain d'un ton enjoué:

-Tiens au fait! Tu sais quel est le plus drôle dans tout ça?

-Euh… non.

-Et bien jusqu'à ce soir, je détestais les roses.

-Ah bon? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, pouffa-t-elle. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu la main verte, tu sais. Alors quand ils voulaient planter des roses, c'étaient toujours des variétés de couleur jaune ou rose, bref, des couleurs fades! Et à chaque fois qu'elles atteignaient leur maturité, lorsque les pétales s'ouvraient, le cœur était soit infesté de pucerons, soit à moitié pourri de l'intérieur, soit les deux parfois. J'ai été dégoûtée des roses pendant mon enfance.

-Évidemment, dit-il en hochant la tête. Si on n'en prend pas soin comme il faut, la fleur se meurt.

-Mes parents étaient dentistes, pas jardiniers, bouda Hermione. Chacun sa spécialité.

-Bien sûr, s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais dis-moi là, est-ce que tu détestes toujours les roses?

-Et bien, ta surprise de ce soir m'a ouvert les yeux. Maintenant que j'ai sais qu'il peut en exister des soignées et des très belles, je crois que mon opinion sur ces fleurs capricieuces va changer.

-Donc _mes_ roses seront les premières que tu auras aimées? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçon d'espoir.

-Oui, _tes_ roses, sourit-elle l'air émue. Les premières… »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au manoir Malefoy, la cérémonie battait son plein. On commençait tout juste à se mettre à table. Les jeunes filles qui avaient fait connaissance avec le mystérieux Dave se disputait pour savoir qui remporterait l'insigne honneur de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Les conversation allaient bon train.

On parlait de tout et de rien: on se régalait de cette soirée très réussie, on complimentait ces dames pour leurs ravissantes toilettes et on commentait le dernier prix du cigare chez les messieurs. On parlait vraiment de tout, sauf du seul sujet qui les préoccupait tous: Poudlard.  
Et le temps que tout le monde s'installât, la maîtresse de maison était partie réglée quelque affaire domestique en cuisine.

En fait, Narcissa était partie direction les cuisines pour chercher son fils qui s'était soudainement volatilisé on ne savait trop pourquoi. Lorsque Sandra Tipps, la fille ainée d'une des innombrables familles de noblaillons qui peuplaient sa soirée, lui avait répété mot pour mot le mensonge que lui avait servi Drago pour filer à l'anglaise, cela avait aussitôt alerté Narcissa. Sans perdre contenance devant la demoiselle, la dame lui avait à son tour raconté une histoire quelconque avant de pouvoir se mettre sérieusement à la recherche de son fils.

« _Pointe Drago Malefoy_ », avait-elle murmuré avec sa baguette. La baguette s'orienta vers les cuisines, puis finalement vers les toilettes qui se trouvaient juste à côté.

Et effectivement, il se trouvait bien là, face au miroir, appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo, le visage courbé misérablement vers l'avant et le dos vouté. Soudain, celle qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant, l'appela de derrière la porte:

-Dave! Je sais que vous êtes là, venez ici immédiatement. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione s'absorbait toujours dans la contemplation des fleurs. Neville lui dit soudain:

« Oh attends! Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

-Quoi?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Va revoir les roses. » _(chapitre onze)

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Puisant tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie, Drago répondit d'une voix assez forte:

-Oui, voilà. J'arrive Narcissa! »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Tu comprendras que la tienne est unique au monde. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le Griffondor la dirigea vers un petit coin un peu à l'écart et il murmura d'un ton nerveux:

-C'est ma préférée… la plus belle de toutes.

Et il s'écarta légèrement pour qu'elle puisse voir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Finalement, sans comprendre d'où il puisait sa volonté, Drago se leva et ressortit.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Le petit prince s'en fut revoir les roses. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione regarda sans comprendre l'objet qui se trouvait devant elle, éclairé lui aussi par des étincelles de fées. De même qu'elle ne comprenait pas qui était cette jeune femme qui la regardait de ses grand yeux ahuris. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait aucune mystification.

Juste un simple miroir!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Ce fut finalement Sandra Tipps et une de ses sœurs qui se virent décerner le gros lot: le suprême privilège de pouvoir côtoyer Dave pendant le repas. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, nageait en plein cauchemar, aucun homme n'avait été assez charitable pour lui garder une place un peu plus loin. Résultat: il se retrouvait totalement isolé parmi une demi-douzaine de dindes qui n'avaient de cesse de minauder, de glousser et d'attirer son attention de façon plus ou moins burlesque.

Cependant, elles finissaient forcément par être déçues: Drago se montrait peu avenant et rechignait à engager la conversation avec elles.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblables à ma rose, vous n'êtes rien encore, leur dit-il. Personne ne vous a apprivoisées et vous n'avez apprivoisé personne. Vous êtes comme était mon renard. Ce n'était qu'un renard semblable à cent milles autres. Mais j'en ai fais mon ami, et il est maintenant unique au monde._

_Et les roses étaient bien gênées. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione demanda à son ami d'une voix intimidée:

« Neville? M-mais qu'est-ce que…? »

Il la fit taire tout d'une coup en lui emprisonnant doucement le menton dans sa main. Ses yeux brillaient, il ne souriait plus, pris d'une trop grande passion.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Pourtant, malgré la froideur du jeune Serpentard, les oiselles ne perdaient pas courage, rêvant dans leur ingénuité touchante d'être la princesse du beau et ténébreux Polonais, lequel demeurait complètement insensible à toutes ces démonstrations de charme féminin.

Son cœur rêvait ailleurs.

Comme il avait été sot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt où était son malheur…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione ne réagissait pas, ne savait pas quoi faire. Neville la regardait toujours, intensément, sans se rendre compte de son malaise.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire croirait qu'elle vous ressemble. Mais à elle seule elle est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c'est elle que j'ai arrosée. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai mise sous globe. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai abritée sous le paravent. Puisque c'est elle dont j'ai tué les chenilles (sauf les deux ou trois pour les papillons). Puisque c'est elle que j'ai écoutée se plaindre, ou se vanter, ou même quelque fois se taire. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Et, inconsciemment, Drago se renferma de plus en plus dans sa coquille, bien qu'extérieurement, rien ne changeait: il tenait toujours son rôle à la perfection. Narcissa y veillait, mais elle seule, bien qu'éloignée de trois rangs de lui, semblait s'être rendue compte du mal-être de son fils. Pas une seule de ces péronnelles qui lui pompaient l'air ne l'avait remarqué.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Neville prit ça pour un encouragement. Lentement, son visage se pencha…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Dave? Allez-vous bien? »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_« Puisque c'est ma rose. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Non. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Non! »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Pardon?

-Dave, mon cher! Surgit soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux. Suivez-moi je vous prie, je dois vous parler en privé. Veuillez m'excusez mesdemoiselles, il s'agit d'une affaire urgente. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago bénit l'intelligence de sa mère qui l'avait poussée à intervenir au bon moment. Sans se faire prier, il prit congé des jeunes filles et suivit sa mère à travers le salon, puis à travers les couloirs. Enfin, arrivé dans un endroit désert, il put prendre appui contre le mur sous l'œil vaguement angoissé de Narcissa qui commençait à regretter de l'avoir présenter de force à cette soirée.

Comme elle avait été sotte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt où était son bonheur!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Argh! »

Soudain, Hermione s'étrangla et se convulsa entre les bras de son ami. Tout d'un coup, elle se rejeta en arrière et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Puis, sous le regard horrifié de Neville, elle se mit à tousser, nerveusement au début, puis de plus en fort. Ce n'était pas une toux naturelle, elle paraissait suffoquer et plaquait toujours les mains contre sa bouche. Carrément paniqué cette fois, le garçon demanda d'une voix terrifiée:

« Hermione! Que se passe-t-il? »

Mais il eut bientôt la réponse sous ses yeux: pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration, Hermione dut écarter légèrement ses mains de son visage. Le Griffondor eut aussitôt l'impression de sentir une grosse pierre lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Ses mains et toute la partie basse de son visage était couvertes de sang. Très vite, il comprit pourquoi son amie n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement: un caillot de sang devait obstruer sa gorge.

Cela dura à peine quelques secondes, la jeune fille se remit brusquement à tousser et cracher des gerbes de sang. Le garçon réagit immédiatement. Courant vers le fond de la serre, il dut faire quelques manœuvres, pour pouvoir prendre ce qu'il cherchait: des Cœurs de Stromboli, des petites fleurs cramoisies qui ne poussaient qu'à des températures extrêmes et qui pouvaient, entre autres, dégager les voies respiratoires de tout obstacle qui les bouchaient.

Après avoir soulevé la coque qui les protégeait, il en arracha quelques touffes, ne prit pas la peine de tout remettre en place et se précipita vers son amie qui avait maintenant posé ses mains sur sa gorge pour tenter inutilement de lutter contre l'asphyxie qui la gagnait.

S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il la souleva, l'adossa au mur et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, lui fourra les herbes au fond du gosier. Elle émit alors un drôle de bruit étouffé: à mi-chemin entre le couinement et le grognement de protestation.

« Désolé Hermione, c'était la seule chose à faire, désolé.

Elle le regarda, les yeux rond, puis à nouveau poussa une exclamation, cette fois enrouée de sanglot. Terriblement coupable, il s'excusa encore:

-Je sais ma belle, ça brûle mais c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas dangereux et ça va passer rapidement. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Pieux mensonge, il ne savait pas combien de temps ça pouvait prendre avec du sang. Mais finalement, elle parut rapidement reprendre des couleurs saines et put enfin commencer à respirer de nouveau normalement. Lui aussi du même coup. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle se répandait déjà en excuses d'une voix cassée par la terreur encore vive qu'elle avait éprouvée:

« E-Excuse-m-moi_…_

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura Neville d'un ton navré.

-S-si, protesta-t-elle au bord des larmes. Je s-suis une idiote. J'aurais dû continuer à chercher pour savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

-Tu as déjà cherché? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.

-O-oui, avec un sort de diagnostique basique. M-mais ça n'a rien donné.

-Calme-toi Hermione, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. On va retourner au dortoir. Là, nous avons tous les deux besoin de dormir. Et on reparlera de tout ça demain. »

Oh oui! Demain. Tout, sauf aujourd'hui!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

« Drago? Se décida enfin à murmure Narcissa d'une voix anxieuse.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses questions.

-Plus tard! Cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Tout, sauf ce soir!

-Bon, se reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes, je vais y retourner, merci infiniment mère, de votre aide de tout à l'heure.

-Pas question, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je préfère que tu retournes dans ta chambre finalement.

-Et pourquoi?

-Drago, tu as failli faire un malaise au milieu des invités, tu ne peux pas redescendre dans cet état.

-Je me sens rétabli.

-Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes dans ta chambre pour ce soir. J'ai eu tort de te forcer à venir, d'accord? Je te demande pardon.

-Euh… très bien. Mais qu'allez-vous dire aux invités?

-Que tu es malade, tout simplement, dit-elle en se permettant un sourire narquois. Tout le monde sait bien la dragoncelle a le mauvais goût d'apparaître deux fois dans la vie d'un sorcier. Et avec tout ce voyage et toutes ces fatigues, le décalage horaire… bref, personne ne sera étonné que la maladie ait profité de tout ce chamboulement pour frapper une deuxième fois.

-Merci mère, répondit simplement Drago, trop ébranlé pour sourire.

-Allez va. Bonne nuit mon garçon.

-Bonne nuit maman.»

Et il tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre. En dépit de l'impact néfaste qu'elle avait eu sur Drago, cette sauterie avait quand même eu du bon! Narcissa connaissait son fils, elle savait notamment comment il avait l'habitude de se comporter avec les femmes: en temps normal, entouré de toutes ces jolies jeunes filles, il aurait forcément fini par jeter son dévolu sur l'une d'entre elles… mais ce soir, cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Son cœur rêvait ailleurs.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Hem! J'espère que vous vous y êtes retrouvés à la fin de ce chapitre. Entre le point de vue de Hermione et Neville, celui de Drago, de Narcissa, et le dernier du petit prince, c'était un peu le fouillis. Enfin! J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gâché le reste.

Bon, c'est tout. Merci de m'avoir lue et bonne semaine. Bisous!


	23. Juin ou la fin d'un cycle

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** La mois de Mai se termine de façon plutôt tumultueuse pour tous nos héros: Drago doit assister à une fête qui le répugne et le rend malade; Hermione découvre les incroyables talents de botanistes de Neville, ainsi que la passion qu'il lui voue en silence depuis maintenant plusieurs mois; Ginny, elle, à la grande incompréhension des « infirmiers » qui l'entourent, son état fait une rechute et l'on doit de nouveau craindre pour sa vie; quant Harry, lui est bien le seul qui poursuit son train-train quotidien sans complication. Par ailleurs, lentement mais sûrement, la fin de son voyage approche…

**Parole de l'auteur: **vous avez eu peur hein, au précédent chapitre? Mais cessez donc de vous ronger les sangs! Si j'avais voulu mettre Hermione et Neville en couple, j'aurais changé le… « pairing » (c'est ça?) de mon histoire. Or, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le cas! Bon, je pense vous en avoir assez dit, bande de hyènes affamées! Et pour la peine, je ne fais aucune introduction sur ce chapitre, na! Découvrez-le par vous-même.

Je sais que j'ai publié mon histoire plus tôt que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que je pars en vacances demain, et donc je ne pourrais absolument pas toucher à un ordi pendant plusieurs jours. Ça va me faire du bien!

**Remerciements à:**

**Nomie:** Coucou, merci de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu. Si ça peut davanage te faire plaisir, sache que je prévois encore d'autres passages avec le _Petit Prince_, Neville, Hermione et Drago en parallèle. C'est vraiment un livre que je ne me lasse pas de relire! Merci aussi pour tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bonne lecture!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 23: Juin ou la fin d'un cycle

**Cycle:** « _Écrire est un grand amour. L'amour est le cycle de la parole. »_ Hubert Aquin, extrait du Prochain épisode.

«…Fin de la maladie très proche… le cauchemar va enfin se terminer… La boucle est bouclée… aucun d'eux ne va survivre…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Harry toussa. La nuit était tombée sur Deçani, le village qui abritait sa sixième borne, perdu quelque part dans le Sud du Kosovo. Le jeune homme soupçonnait quelque rhume des foins encombrant de venir le détraquer ces derniers jours. En trois mois, il avait considérablement maigri, dû au train de vie inhumain qu'il devait mener tous les jours.

Par bonheur, il ne restait plus que deux étapes. Deux dernières villes avant la fin de son cycle.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le lendemain de la fête, Drago se réveilla avec un étrange mal de tête. Frissonnant, il voulut se lever mais s'aperçut qu'il était sans force. Il resta donc allongé, quoiqu'incapable de se rendormir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, s'inquiétant de ne pas le voir arriver, Narcissa toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Le garçon eut à peine la force de murmurer:

« Entre. »

Sa mère entra donc, un peu interloquée, puis quand elle vit dans quel état il se trouvait, elle parut franchement soucieuse. S'agenouillant auprès de lui, elle passa une main fraîche sur son front, sortit sa baguette et marmonna un sort de diagnostique de base. Son visage se détendit aussitôt en voyant la formule que le sort lui renvoyait. D'une voix un peu amusée, elle persiffla:

« Rechute de dragoncelle, comme par hasard!

-La vie nous fiche parfois de ces coups! Admit-il d'une voix embrouillée.

-Bon, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, je reviens vite.

-Prends tout ton temps », répliqua-t-il, n'ayant rien perdu de sa verve.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sortit pour aller chercher des potions à la salle-de-bains. Drago resta seul, furieux contre lui-même et cette maladie ennuyeuse. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire: ni dormir, ni se lever, ni bouger. C'est tout juste s'il possédait assez de force pour aller aux toilettes.

Mais soudain, son regard tomba sur un livre posé à plat sur le bureau. Il se senti alors réconforté. Avant qu'il ne pût entamé le moindre mouvement, sa mère rentra dans la pièce et, sans façons, lui administra une potion couleur violette, pas du tout inspirante. Grimaçant, le garçon la but d'un trait, s'efforçant d'ignorer le goût ignoble qui descendait dans sa gorge.

Une fois tout le médicament bu, il se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait nonchalant:

« Peux-tu m'apporter le livre sur le bureau, s'il-te-plaît maman?

-Bien sûr. »

Elle se leva et attrapa le livre… et s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle avait lu en cachette et qui bouleversait si fort son Drago. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua cependant qu'il ne la regardait pas. Retournant alors le livre, elle lut rapidement la page où il s'était arrêté:

_(Le Petit Prince, _chapitre onze)

_-Adieu, dit le renard. Voici mon secret. Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._

_-L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux, répéta le petit prince, afin de se souvenir._

_-C'est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante._

_-C'est le temps que j'ai perdu pour ma rose… fit le petit prince, afin de se souvenir._

_-Les hommes ont oublié cette vérité, dit le renard. Mais tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé. Tu es responsable de ta rose…_

_-Je suis responsable de ma rose… répéta le petit prince, afin de se souvenir. »_

« Ce livre? Demanda soudain la voix lointaine de Drago, un brin soupçonneuse.

-Voilà, répondit Narcissa en se reprenant aussitôt.

Elle s'avança vers lui, prit le livre dans sa main droite mais ne le tendit pas. D'un ton carrément devenu méfiant, il insista:

-Et bien?

-Drago, qui t'a offert ce livre?

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Elle persista sur sa lancée:

-Je suis persuadée qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un livre sorcier. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai pu lire jusqu'alors. Et sache que je ne te jugerai, ni te trahirai jamais Drago.

-Ça, c'est sûr, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire sans joie. Saint-Exupéry, ça n'a rien de sorcier!

-Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches Drago, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, c'est que moi aussi, ça m'arrive de lire des œuvres de moldus en cachette.

-Ah, je vois où vous voulez en venir, persiffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Vous espérez m'attendrir avec des belles histoires. Mais c'est peine perdue, je me moque de ce que vous faîtes, et je ne dirai pas un mot. Voulez-vous bien me donner ce livre maintenant, je vous prie?

-Non, dis-moi qui te l'a donné d'abord.

-Un marché à présent! Ricana-t-il amèrement.

-Drago… commença-t-elle en soupirant.

-Mais pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas en paix, tout simplement? S'énerva-t-il. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. En. Parler.

-Alors dis-moi juste son nom, supplia-t-elle d'une voix fébrile. Le nom de la personne qui te l'a offert, et je te laisse tranquille.

-Non, répéta Drago, buté. Je sais à quoi vous pensez! Vous vous dites: « Puisque Drago est plus affaibli aujourd'hui à cause de la dragoncelle, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le pauvre malheureux ne s'en rendra même pas compte. » Et bien non! Je suis désolé, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne dirai pas un mot! C'est _mon_ secret. Ça m'appartient… et à personne d'autre! Je ne le partagerai avec _personne »_

Pour qu'il refusât à ce point de livrer un simple nom, ce devait être un secret vraiment terrifiant, honteux ou déchirant, peut-être les trois? Narcissa se mit alors à réfléchir par elle-même. Quel moldu ou enfant de moldu avait bien pu côtoyer Drago de suffisamment près ces derniers mois pour lui avoir offert ce livre?

C'était forcément _avant_ son arrivée au manoir puisqu'après, il avait été confiné tout le temps au sein du domaine des Malefoy. Donc, à Poudlard… Poudlard?… Mais bien sûr! Elle se tapa le front, foudroyée par l'évidence. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?

D'une voix neutre, elle déclara simplement:

« Cette jeune fille que tu as abandonnée, l'enfant de moldus, c'est elle n'est-ce pas?

Trop fatigué pour protester, Drago déposa les armes. Sa mère était bien trop forte, trop intelligente pour lui; tôt ou tard, elle l'aurait percé à jour de toutes façons. Et puis, que lui restait-il à perdre à présent? D'une voix lasse, il confirma:

-Oui, c'est elle.

Il y avait donc un élément en plus, s'ajoutant à tous les autres formant ce lien complexe et auréolé de mystère, qui unissait son fils et cette jeune fille inconnue. Mais de tout ce qu'elle savait, il lui manquait l'information essentielle…

-Drago, pour l'amour du ciel, dis-moi au moins son nom.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et ploya la tête en arrière, complètement épuisé. Elle le pria encore:

-S'il-te-plaît, je ne te demande pas sa fiche détaillée, et je ne te le demanderai jamais, c'est promis. Je veux savoir comment elle s'appelle. Rien que son prénom.

-À quoi bon? Souffla-t-il désabusé.

-Son nom Drago! S'exclama-t-elle incapable de se contenir.

Après tout pourquoi pas? Au point où elle en était… alors pour la première fois depuis trois mois, ses lèvres reformulèrent ce mot qu'il s'était interdit de prononcer durant tout ce temps, source de trop grandes souffrances pour lui:

-Hermione, c'est… Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, n'afficha aucune expression à l'écoute de ce nom qui de toutes manières, ne lui évoquait rien pour l'instant. D'un ton hésitant, elle demanda encore:

-Pourquoi Drago…? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui?

Mais le jeune homme fit soudain remarquer:

-Vous aviez promis… de me laisser tranquille.

Secouant la tête, elle lui tendit finalement le précieux livre en susurrant:

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses Drago. Bonne lecture, si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux m'appeler par l'intermédiaire de Cripy.

-C'est ça, fit-il désintéressé. À bientôt mère.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Il soupira et dut rectifier:

-Bon, d'accord. À bientôt _maman._

-Oui, c'est mieux », rétorqua-t-elle.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle sortit de la chambre.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Hermione descendait du dortoir, un peu mal-à-l'aise à la pensée de l'inévitable confrontation qui allait suivre, Neville était d'ailleurs déjà en bas, assis sur un pouf. Aucune échappatoire possible donc.

À présent qu'elle avait l'esprit plus lucide et les idées claires, le jeune fille avait beaucoup songé à ce qui s'était passé la veille, où le Griffondor avait failli l'embrasser. Depuis, elle ne cessait de se poser des questions, de se remettre en cause et de faire des hypothèses: « Que se serai-il passé si… »

Oui, que se serait-il passé s'il n'y n'avait pas eu cette crise, pile à cet instant décisif? L'aurait-il embrassé? L'aurait-elle repoussé? L'aurait seulement _voulu?_

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle avait compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la réponse avait fusé au quart de seconde dans sa tête, spontanément: « Non! »

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne s'était attendu à la façon dont les événements s'étaient précipités ensuite. Et aujourd'hui, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, son inconscient ayant mitonné puis digéré tout ça, Hermione n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment.

Une chose était sûre, même si cet « accès de sang » d'hier soir l'avait sauvé pour un temps d'une situation critique, elle le maudissait pour avoir tout gâché et brouillé les cartes. Hermione aurait mille fois préféré affronter ses vieux démons tout de suite plutôt que de subir l'infernale farandole de doutes qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau à lui coller des migraines carabinées.

Même l'aspirine ne l'aidait plus!

Résignée, Hermione descendit les marches et lui adressa un sourire crispé lorsqu'il la salua. Elle s'installa en face de lui. Sans perdre de temps, il ouvrit lui-même le « débat »:

« Bon, parlons de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-D'accord, accepta-t-elle faiblement.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu saignes comme ça?

-Et bien… commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Je crois que ça a commencé sérieusement… dès mon réveil en fait.

-Ton réveil?

-Oui, tu sais… en mars, lorsque j'étais malade.

-Ah oui, se souvint-il.

Il y eut un léger silence. Cette période-là était encore lourde de souffrances pour chacun des deux adolescents, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Elle reprit bravement:

-Bref, le sort de diagnostique de base n'a rien donné.

-Alors c'est quelque chose de plus sérieux, fit-il remarquer d'un ton soucieux.

-Pas forcément, objecta-t-elle doucement, ce peut être aussi quelque chose de rare, mais de passager.

-Peut-être, convint-il, mais tant que nous n'avons aucune certitude en ce sens, il serait dangereux quand même de laisser passer cela. Je propose qu'on s'y mette dès aujourd'hui. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi.

-La conception des remèdes… protesta-t-elle.

-Passe après ta santé, coupa-t-il d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. Si tu tombes malade, comment voudras-tu travailler ensuite?

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, reconnut-elle.

-Alors au travail? Proposa-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Oui, c'est ça: au travail! » S'enjoignit-elle.

Elle voulut se lever et sortir. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant Neville, celui-ci la retint soudain par le bras, une expression soudain plus tendue sur le visage, et le cœur de Hermione bondit désagréablement dans sa poitrine. Une sourde angoisse se diffusa en elle. « Nom d'un grimoire, ça y est! Nous y voilà », se prit-elle à penser. Et elle se détestait elle-même de ne pas être capable de savoir ce qu'elle voulait exactement. En tous cas, pas d'avoir à y réfléchir et donner une réponse tout de suite!

Cette fois conscient du malaise de son amie, le jeune homme lui lâcha doucement le bras et balbutia d'une telle façon qu'elle comprit qu'il était aussi nerveux et confus qu'elle:

« Hermione, pour hier soir, lorsque j'ai failli, euh… t'embrasser… Je ne peux pas m'excuser pour cela. Je ne regrette rien… enfin, je ne regrette pas d'avoir voulu… d'avoir tenté… bon, tu m'as compris.

Elle eut alors pitié de son embarras et le rassura:

-Oui, j'ai compris.

-Je le voulais vraiment, du fond de mon âme. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas m'excuser.

-Mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser Neville.

Et comme il regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, elle s'efforça aussitôt de rectifier pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs:

-Non, enfin je veux dire… ce n'est pas que je t'en veuille… je peux comprendre que tu aies eu envie… de… de m'embrasser et… et je suis très touchée par les sentiments que tu me portes mais… je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi.

Le Griffondor eut alors l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'un ton désolé, elle poursuivit néanmoins, soucieuse de bien se faire comprendre:

-Je suis désolée Neville mais je… n-ne t'attends pas à… à quelque chose de ma part. Je… je t'aime beaucoup mais… mais ça s'arrête là… je suis incapable de te rendre les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. »

Elle soupira, le corps tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était vrai: elle aimait énormément Neville, c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais c'était moins que de l'amour. Quelque part, elle lui en voulait un peu d'avoir semé le doute et la confusion ainsi dans sa tête. Mais ce sentiment s'envola aussi vite qu'il était apparu: comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de l'aimer? C'était absurde et même, peut-être que sans_ l'autre_…

Elle secoua la tête, chassant les inutiles et encombrant mauvais souvenirs qui taquinaient ses nerfs, comme elle aurait chassé des mouches agaçantes.

Neville, quant à lui, son visage était complètement fermé et n'exprimait plus rien. Levant les yeux, Hermione fut effrayée par le regard vide qu'il lui lançait. Elle aurait voulu crier, le gifler même pour le faire réagir une fois pour toutes. Tout mais pas ça! Pas ce « rien ». Pas ce vide atroce qui s'engluait autour d'eux et les transformait peu à peu en statues de sel.

Enfin, après un très long silence pesant, le jeune homme put de nouveau articuler:

« Ce n'est rien… je comprends très bien. Ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout.

Mortellement coupable, elle n'osait répondre, ni émettre le moindre son. Il conclut avec un courage inouï:

-Bon… et bien, ces recherches, on les fait? »

En silence, elle acquiesça. Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction de la bibliothèque. Pas une fois durant tout le chemin, la Griffondor n'osa lever la tête et croiser encore une fois les yeux éteints de son ami.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Juché sur son trône dans toute sa majesté, Voldemort regardait de haut l'assemblée à ses pieds. Tous les Mangemorts gardaient la tête baissée en signe de soumission, ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait toujours exigé. Dominant aisément cette foule qui ne vivait que pour le servir aveuglement, Voldemort ressentait un sentiment de puissance et de domination très grisantes.

D'une voix de stentor, il clama à ses fidèles:

« Bienvenue, Mangemorts! Je suis satisfait de vous voir tous rassemblés ici, et je le suis d'autant plus en sachant qu'il ne s'en est pas trouvé un seul assez fou pour ignorer mon appel.

Il s'accorda un temps de silence, avant de reprendre:

-Bien, maintenant que cela a été dit, venons au principal. Je vous ai tous convoqués afin de mettre en place notre plan, le plan qui aboutira à l'éclatante et totale victoire de notre cause.

Il y eut une seule et très faible protestation qui jaillit de ce magma humain silencieux:

-M-maître… et nos enfants?

Mais Voldemort avait prévu cette réaction. D'un voix doucereuse, il appela:

-Parkinson bien sûr, j'aurais dû parier. Avance, je te prie. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le vide se forma de lui-même autour de l'appelé. Personne n'était dupe quant au sens réel de cette invitation qui n'en était pas une. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch, tous les Mangemorts aux alentours s'étaient écartés de lui, fuyant comme la lèpre le seul homme qui avait eu le courage d'exprimer à voix haute ce que chacun pensait tout bas. Malgré la robe et la cape amples qui le drapaient, on pouvait aisément le voir trembler comme une feuille.

D'un pas trébuchant, il obéit finalement. Voldemort déclara:

« Je sais que vous craignez tous pour la vie de vos enfants. Sachez qu'une attaque sera prévue également pour les libérer du mouroir qu'est devenu Poudlard, mais cela ne pourra être envisageable que lorsque le monde sorcier sera en notre pouvoir. »

D'ici à ce que ce soit fait, il avait largement le temps de trouver des excuses potables pour repousser ladite « attaque de sauvetage ». Il y eut des vagues murmures. Malgré leurs masques, Voldemort sentait très bien le soulagement qui se propageait en eux tous comme une trainée de poudre. Méprisant, il songea pour lui-même: « Pauvres imbéciles! » Nagini se faufila entre ses pieds et siffla comme pour approuver les pensées de son maître.

Enfin, après que chacun se tût, le maître dit d'une voix suave:

« Tu peux retourner à ta place Parkinson.

L'homme se retourna, ivre de soulagement et s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière lorsque soudain:

-_Endoloris!_

Le malheureux tomba à terre et poussa des hurlements effroyables. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur particulièrement cruelle, Voldemort ne fit durer le sort que trente secondes avant de rappeler d'un ton menaçant:

-Ainsi seront châtiés tous ceux qui me coupent la parole avant de m'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout. Je déteste perdre mon temps, et encore plus ceux qui me le font perdre. J'ose espérer que dorénavant, chacun d'entre vous s'en souviendra avant de m'interrompre.

Il y eut un silence mortel à la suite de ces mots coupants comme une lame de guillotine. Le torturé se releva péniblement et regagna sa place, les membres agités de soubresauts.

-Bien, trancha le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à présent parlons affaires. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Pensive, Hermione marchait toute seule en direction des cachots. Depuis trois jours qu'ils passaient la bibliothèque en revue, ni elle ni Neville n'avait trouvé quoique ce soit qui eût pu les renseigner sur l'étrange maladie de la Griffondor; pas le moindre indice, ni aucune allusion, pas même la plus petite piste à creuser.

Il fallait dire aussi que les symptômes de la jeune fille étaient assez limités. En fin de compte, depuis le début, elle souffrait essentiellement de petites hémorragies internes (saignements de nez, toux et vomissement sanguinolents) et de maux de têtes parfois violents. C'est donc sur ces bases que les deux jeunes gens avaient entamé leurs recherches.

En fait, Hermione n'avait pas regardé assez loin, tout simplement.

Mais pour l'heure, elle n'y pensait pas encore, toute absorbée par son échec. Elle passait dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers lorsqu'un petit bruit la tira bientôt de ses songes: un son bref, aigu et un peu irritant. N'y prêtant pas attention au début, elle poursuivit sa route sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait.

Mais soudain, l'information arriva à son cerveau et elle se retourna si brusquement qu'elle se fit peur à elle-même. Le bruit se répéta, insistant, et provenant de derrière une armure. N'osant y croire elle-même, la Griffondor s'approcha, sortit sa baguette et illumina vivement l'endroit d'où venait le couinement. Elle crut soudain que son cœur se dilatait.

Un rat, ici! Mais pas un de ces rongeurs chétifs et malades qu'elle avait vus en début d'année, non! Mais un « bon » rat, bien gras, l'air sain, et qui la regardait de ses yeux globuleux et surpris. Elle recula alors, lentement, assimilant à peine la signification de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Indifférent, le rongeur retourna à ses occupations, à savoir grignoter de bon appétit des miettes de quelque chose non-identifiée.

C'est ainsi que Neville la retrouva alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui montrer ses dernières découvertes dans les cachots.

« Hermione? S'enquit-il. Euh… tout va bien?

-Oh Neville! C'est merveilleux! Put-elle s'exclamer enfin. Viens voir!

Intrigué par son air extasié, il s'approcha et regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Ne voyant pas ce qui la mettait dans un tel état d'enchantement, il se risqua à demander:

-Et bien quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mais tu ne vois pas? Regarde, le pressa-t-elle.

-Regarder quoi?

-Le rat enfin, regarde le rat! Tu le vois, là?

-Oui, mais… et alors?

-Et alors tu ne remarques rien? S'étonna-t-elle un peu déçue.

-Euh… non, je devrais?

-Ben… un peu oui. C'est un rat en excellente santé, et bien nourri, si j'en juge sa carrure, ajouta-t-elle avec un brin d'humour.

-Oui mais… et alors? Répéta-t-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas? S'impatienta-t-elle. Si les rats commencent à réapparaître, ça ne signifie qu'une seule chose: c'est que le danger s'amenuise.

Le garçon commença alors à comprendre. D'une voix ébahie, il bredouilla:

-Tu veux dire… que le virus…

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que tu penses, confirma-t-elle. Le virus arrive à la fin de sa course.

Le Griffondor fut incapable de parler, abruti par la nouvelle miraculeuse qui venait d'apparaître à travers ce simple petit rat qui continuait de manger son « déjeuner » avec application. Hermione murmura comme dans un rêve:

-Seigneur, je n'y croyais plus. On a bientôt fini. Le cauchemar va enfin se terminer. On est tous sauvés!

Elle en pleurait presque de joie et d'émotion. Puis, elle annonça une dernière fois:

-On pourra sortir d'ici. Quitter cette prison! Ce mausolée! Merlin merci. »

Neville ne disait toujours rien. Contrairement à Hermione, cette nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas autant. Non pas qu'il souhaitait que la peste durât éternellement, mais sa fin signifierait également la fin de leurs travaux, et donc des longues heures à se côtoyer, où il pouvait la voir tout le temps, la contempler sans avoir à se cacher et pouvoir provoquer mille et un prétextes pour écouter le son de sa voix.

Car lui aussi conservait son rêve au fond de son cœur, lui aussi possédait sa part d'égoïsme, comme tout un chacun.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie, Narcissa marchait d'un pas aérien en direction de la section de recensement. Les rares personnes qu'elle croisait la saluaient respectueusement, auxquelles elle répondait par un léger sourire absent, sachant très bien que beaucoup parlaient encore derrière son dos de la réception qu'elle avait organisée il y a quelques jours.

Beaucoup pensaient, à juste titre, que tout cela n'avait été au fond qu'une belle parade. Personne n'avait avalé la fable de la mission diplomatique qu'elle avait dû leur ressortir pour justifier l'absence de Lucius. Mais comme elle était une Malefoy, doublée d'une Black, on s'inclinait devant elle et on faisait semblant de croire à l'histoire qu'elle avait ressorti à tout le monde.

La jeune femme arriva devant le bureau des recensements. Une homme obèse et onctueux l'accueillit obséquieusement:

« Bonjour Mrs Malefoy, enchanté de vous revoir.

-Bonjour Mr Redfield, répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Avez-vous préparé le dossier que je vous ai demandé?

-Certainement, Mrs Malefoy, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, tout est sur la table de mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer. »

Narcissa entra dans la petite pièce chichement décorée, pour ne pas dire impersonnelle. Sans prêter attention au bonhomme qui l'observait nerveusement, la dame parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux. L'endroit était essentiellement rempli d'armoires en bois sombres, toutes pleines à craquer de dossiers papiers, classés par numéro. Au centre, un secrétaire se dressait, d'aspect plutôt simple. Une serviette cartonnée rouge était posée dessus.

Lentement, elle s'avança vers l'objet de ses recherches, s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, et commença à lire les lignes calligraphiques qui s'étalaient sur le papier:

_« Dossier n°18151905_

_Nom: Granger_

_Prénom: Hermione_

_Statut: enfant sorcière de parents moldus_

_Date de naissance: 19/ 09/ 19…_

_Adresse: 57, avenue William Shakespear, Bristol_

_Profession de la mère: pharmacienne_

_Profession du père: dentiste_

_Statut des parents: décédés_

_Catégorie à Poudlard: Griffondor_

_Remarques: élève brillante, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, à suivre de près dès sa remise des ASPIC. »_

« Tiens, tiens, se dit soudain Narcissa. La meilleure amie de Harry Potter? J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part. »

Le petit homme se racla bruyamment la gorge derrière et elle retint un mouvement agacée. Elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'illégal, et après? Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait l'accuser de comploter contre le pouvoir si on la surprenait. Toutefois, le dossier ne contenait rien d'intéressant à part ça. Déçue, elle le reposa sur le bureau. La seule piste sérieuse qu'elle possédait, c'était le fameux lien avec Harry Potter.

Se retournant, elle tendit la main au monsieur qui paraissait de plus en plus stressé, et le salua:

« Et bien ce sera tout finalement. Je vous remercie monsieur, de votre complaisance.

Elle lui serra la main, glissant au passage les cinquante galions promis. La main de l'homme était molle et moite. Répriment une moue dégoûtée, elle se retira sans rien ajouter et repartit vers la sortie du ministère dans l'intention de rentrer chez elle et de se désinfecter les mains.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Fidèle à son poste, Erika Lloyd surveillait les environs d'un œil morne, comme tous les matins depuis la création de ce cordon sanitaire qui entravait l'école de sorcellerie. Âgée de quarante-cinq ans, la sorcière exerçait habituellement le métier d'infirmière à Sainte-Mangouste. C'était un métier non seulement lourd, mais peu rémunéré et de ce fait, elle avait du mal parfois à joindre les deux bouts.

C'est pourquoi lorsque les recruteurs ministériels étaient venus à la recherche de volontaires pour former l'équipe qui devait délimiter l'enceinte dangereuse autour de l'école, moyennant une forte rémunération à ceux qui occuperaient le poste ingrat, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule restriction, que seul à ce jour Lucius Malefoy avait réussi à contourner: en aucun cas, ceux ayant de la famille à Poudlard ne pouvaient se présenter comme candidats.

Erika Lloyd remplissait largement cette condition: veuve sans enfant, on l'avait acceptée tout de suite.

Et depuis, quelque fois, la jeune infirmière regrettait parfois son ancienne vie. Le salaire n'était certes pas le même en terme de chiffres, mais ce bouleau était à peu près aussi passionnant que gardien d'autoroute. Autant dire qu'on passait plus son temps à s'ennuyer qu'autre chose.

Sauf que ce jour-là, il se passa un événement inhabituel.

Hors des horaires normaux du courrier, un hibou solitaire s'envola du château mais, au lieu de prendre la direction du levant comme tous les autres (pour ensuite rebondir jusqu'au poste de contrôle des bestiaux entrant et sortant grâce à un sort de blocage spécial), celui-là se dirigea directement vers le cordon… et droit sur elle, Erika Lloyd, par-dessus le marché.

Croyant que ses yeux la trompaient, elle se redressa à demi. Mais c'était bien cela: le volatile se posa bientôt devant elle et tendit une patte à laquelle était accrochée une missive dans une enveloppe. De plus en plus éberluée, la sorcière la détacha, vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur, mais le hibou semblait bien savoir ce qu'il avait à faire.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût le papier entre ces mains, l'oiseau s'envola pour s'en retourner vers Poudlard. Visiblement, on n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Un peu nerveusement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et commença à lire le poulet:

« Avons aperçu rats vivants et sains à Poudlard. Fin de la maladie très proche. Pourrez bientôt ouvrir le cordon sanitaire. »

Ce n'était pas signé, mais Erika ne s'en souciait pas. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Hermione devait parler à Neville, et tout de suite. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la découverte des rats, et le garçon lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Si au début, elle avait très mal encaissé… ce qui s'était passé en mars, et n'avait dû son salut qu'à la présence indéfectible de son ami auprès d'elle, aujourd'hui, les rôles s'étaient inversés. À présent, c'était _lui_ qui plongeait dans un dépression de plus en plus noire et c'était _elle_ qui le soutenait comme elle pouvait.

Mais c'était chaque jour chaque jour plus délicat: confrontée à la souffrance de son ami qui la torturait elle aussi, Hermione devait elle-même jongler entre ses propres sentiments, ceux de Neville et le réconfort qu'elle voulait lui apporter. Elle était sans arrêt obligée de faire attention à ce qu'elle devait lui dire. Car lui donner de faux espoirs le tuerait aussi sûrement qu'un _avada kedavra._ Et elle-même savait de moins en moins ce qu'elle voulait en fin de compte.

C'était pour toutes ces raisons qu'elle avait décidé aujourd'hui de lui parler franchement, tout lui avouer à propos de la mésaventure qui lui était arrivée avec Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas si cela l'aiderait à avancer, mais peut-être comprendrait-il mieux son refus de s'engager avec lui.

Nerveuse comme avant de passée un examen, elle s'arrêta devant le rayon qu'ils épluchaient depuis plusieurs jours. Le garçon était déjà installé sur une table, une pile de livres reposant à côté de lui en attendant d'être feuilleter à leur tour. Bouleversée par tout le mal qu'il se donnait pour prendre soin d'elle, Hermione se sentit encore plus mal à l'avance de ce qu'elle allait lui confesser.

Intimidée, elle se racla la gorge et s'avança furtivement. Surpris, Neville leva la tête et parut se rembrunir légèrement quand il la vit. Toutefois, en vrai Griffondor, il se reprit vite et l'accueillit avec un sourire un peu forcé:

« Tiens? Salut Hermione. Tu voulais me voir?

-O-oui, bafouilla-t-elle en fuyant son regard. Je voudrais te parler, euh… maintenant si c'est possible.

Peu rassuré par son attitude, il l'invita tout de même:

-Mais je t'en prie, viens. Assieds-toi.

Obéissant, elle s'assit en face de lui à une distance raisonnable. Puis, après avoir réfléchi à chaque phrase qu'elle allait formuler, Hermione put enfin déclarer:

-Neville… j'ai pensé longuement à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour… mais avant tout, je veux que tu saches… que je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Seulement…

Elle trébuchait à chaque mot, rendant sans s'en rendre compte le récit plus pénible au jeune homme qui devinait trop bien les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ne pas le froisser.

-Seulement… je veux t'expliquer… ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé… p-pourquoi je t'ai repoussé, parce que tu as le droit de savoir. Sache que ce n'était pas par rapport à toi, mais par rapport à quelque chose qui m'est arrivé il y a maintenant plusieurs mois.

Elle prenait de l'assurance, le garçon se sentait confus. Où voulait-elle en venir? Elle poursuivit:

-Voilà… il y a… plusieurs mois, j'ai commis une erreur, une énorme erreur… j'ai aimé un homme… qui ne le méritait pas.

Et sa voix se brisa à cette dernière phrase. Reparler de tout cela était réellement douloureux, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Quant à Neville, il était pétrifié, incapable de bouger. Il avait trop peur de comprendre…

-Il faut que tu saches que depuis le mois de novembre, ou décembre je ne sais plus, nous nous côtoyions de très près parce qu'il avait été désigné pour travailler sur les remèdes avec moi. Alors j-je sais que ça n'excuse pas mais…j'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait changé, qu'il s'était amélioré. Avant, il était vraiment mauvais comme la gale, mais avec moi, il est devenu complètement… différent. Et je… je me suis vraiment abusé sur son compte. Je ne voyais rien, j'étais… aveugle. »

Tandis qu'elle parlait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les sanglots qui remontaient à sa gorge. Et elle se rendait compte au fur et à mesure à quel point c'était vrai: elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien alors que l'évidence aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. La simple prudence même aurait dû la tenir éveillée, au moins pour se poser des questions! Courageusement, elle acheva:

« Cela a duré jusqu'au vingt-et-un mars… ce jour-là, j'ai appris que j'ai été manipulée. Je n'ai jamais rien contrôlé, tout était prévu depuis plusieurs mois. Et au final, je n'ai été que le jouet de leurs ambitions! Cracha-t-elle d'un ton haineux.

Compatissant, le garçon voulut la rassurer maladroitement.

« Écoute, si ce n'est que ça… ce n'est pas grave tu sais, enfin si mais… ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'était pas _ta_ faute. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Le seul responsable, c'est ce salaud qui t'a manipulée pour… euh, mais que s'est-il passé exactement?

-Il travaillait pour…V-Voldemort, sanglota-t-elle finalement.

-Quoi? S'étrangla-t-il au comble de l'horreur.

-Il-il m'a séduite, puis abandonnée… je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi! Probablement que Voldemort espérait que je ne m'en remette jamais et ainsi que je ne puisse plus jamais venir en aide à Harry… bref, tout cela en échange de son propre salut.

-Comment cela?

-Il est parti. Le soir-même, il n'était plus là! Voldemort était allé le chercher pour le sortir d'ici.

-Oh Merlin! Souffla-t-il abasourdi. Et comment l'as-tu su finalement?

-J'ai découvert une lettre abandonnée, que son père lui avait envoyée le matin-même. L'essentiel y était écrit. »

Neville se souvint brusquement de cette fameuse soirée où il l'avait récupérée plus morte que vive, et, petit à petit, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, d'autres détails curieux lui apparurent, comme ces phrases énigmatiques qu'elle avait murmurées: « il est parti… il m'a abandonnée… » Il les avait mal comprises, croyant qu'elle s'adressaient à Harry.

Et un mois plus tard lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle était déprimée, il s'aperçut maintenant avec un choc brutal qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment répondu à ces questions, s'esquivant habilement en lui sortant des phrases qu'il s'était empressé d'interpréter sans vraiment chercher à deviner leur sens profond.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que tous ces mois passés avec elle, il avait tout le temps été « à côté de la plaque. » Il n'avait jamais rien compris, lui aussi avait été aveugle. Tout d'un coup, un flot de sentiments contradictoires le submergea: d'un côté, il se sentait nul, idiot et coupable de ne pas avoir deviner la véritable nature de la dépression de Hermione; d'un autre, il se sentait blessé et trahi: il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était moqué de lui, lui cachant la vérité depuis le début.

Était-il si monstrueux pour qu'elle le menât en bateau de cette façon? Et si indigne de confiance, pour qu'elle lui mentît sur ses véritables sentiments? Comme pour répondre à ses question, elle balbutia encore:

« Je-je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Mais j'ai tellement honte moi-même, je me dégoûte tellement que… je n'ai pas osé… te dire la vérité.

Bien sur! Ce devait un secret très lourd pour elle. La preuve était qu'elle se sentait aussi mal que lui. Neville put mieux comprendre les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à se taire. Prenant une inspiration pour rester serein, il demanda d'un ton faussement détaché:

-Et… qui était-ce?

Elle gardait la tête baissée, et lâcha finalement du bout des lèvres ce nom qui avait déclenché tant de malheurs dans sa vie:

-Drago… Drago Malefoy. »

Un silence mortel s'abattit alors entre eux deux. Hermione tremblait de tous ses membre et dut rassembler tout son courage pour relever la tête. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi: Neville ne paraissait pas furieux, indigné, bouleversé ou même simplement stupéfait. Il n'exprimait… rien. Son visage était totalement hermétique, ses yeux étaient durs et vides comme deux glaçons et tout son corps entier s'était figé comme du marbre.

Cela ne dura pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon se releva lentement, sans un mot. Le cœur au bord des lèvres à cause de l'angoisse, Hermione voulut se redresser à son tour mais elle était paralysée. Éperdue, elle murmura d'un ton plaintif:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Neville!

Mais il ne prononça pas un mot, et, toujours aussi inexpressif, se dirigea vers la sortie. Comprenant en un éclair, Hermione se rua littéralement sur lui, s'accrochant presque à ses genoux:

-NON! Non pas ça! Je t'en supplie Neville, dis quelque chose, hurle-moi dessus, frappe-moi, n'importe quoi… tout ce que tu voudras, mais pas ça. Pas ça!

Il la repoussa violemment et se précipita vers la sortie pour qu'elle ne vît pas les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment de ses yeux gonflés. En pleurs, elle se releva et courut sur ses talons:

-Non! Neville!… NEVILLE! »

Elle ouvrit la porte à la suite. Trop tard! Il s'enfuyait, s'était mis à courir cette fois, et était déjà trop loin pour elle. De loin, elle aperçut sa silhouette qui disparaissait dans le couloir sud. Effondrée, Hermione était incapable de tenir sur ses jambes plus longtemps. Sans même bien s'en rendre compte, elle glissa par terre et murmura inconsciemment comme un mantra en sanglotant:

« Neville… Drago… pourquoi ?… »

Comment pourrait-elle encore survivre désormais ?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Harry se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier les environs, mais à priori il ne semblait y avoir aucun problème. Il était presque revenu à son point de départ, la septième étape étant située près de Krüme en Albanie. Dans moins d'une semaine, il aurait atteint le huitième et dernier relais, Fushë-Arrëz. À ce moment, il devrait clore la boucle avec des sortilèges plus spécifiques. Et après… et bien après il se rendrait directement au repère pour la phase finale du plan.

L'avantage avec les rituels de magie noire, c'était que ni Voldemort ni ses sbires ni pourraient se rendre compte de rien car l'enceinte ne serait active qu'au moment exact de son trépas. Et il s'assurerait directement sur place que tout le monde serait bien présent lorsque le spectacle commencerait.

Tirant la fiole de sa poche, il la regarda avec ironie, puis murmura: « Quand on pense ce sera ce petit machin qui va liquider Voldemort une fois pour toutes. » Car le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout puissant qu'il était, possédait une faiblesse presque ridicule: son corps reconstitué depuis sa renaissance, opérée à la va-vite, n'était pas prévu pour résister à des germes trop dangereux.

En d'autres termes, il était et resterait toute sa « vie », plus chétif qu'un nouveau-né. Une simple grippe aurait pu facilement le tuer, tout simplement parce qu'il ne possédait pas suffisamment de mécanismes de défenses immunitaires.

Aussi, lorsque la peste se répandrait dans tout l'espace du château, toute sa puissance ne lui servirait de rien. Et même ces sorts de magie noire les plus spectaculaires ne le protégeraient pas. Sa mort serait à la hauteur de ces crimes: perdu au fond d'un trou, comme un chien, un cadavre anonyme qu'on ne pourrait même pas identifier.

Mais avant d'en arriver là, Harry s'arrêta soudain devant une station d'essence, par chance encore déserte à cette heure-ci. Un petit vendeur grassouillet s'avança vers mais avant qu'il ne pût débiter son petit baratin de bienvenue, Harry demanda aussitôt en anglais, espérant être compris quand même:

« Bonjour, je voudrais un bidon d'essence, s'il vous-plaît. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au grand soulagement des soignants, deux semaines après sa « rechute », l'état de Ginny Weasley parut enfin se stabiliser autour d'une température normale: trente-sept degré cinq, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était mieux que trente-neuf. Par bonheur, elle n'avait jamais dépassé la barre des quarante, et la seule fois où elle l'avait atteinte, cela avait duré cinq secondes avant de redescendre vers un état moins élevé.

Pouvait-on dire pour autant qu'elle était sauvée? Les infirmiers de fortune n'osaient plus se poser de question à ce sujet. C'était déjà tellement rare de survivre autant de temps au virus, qu'il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Fini pour aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il restera encore trois chapitre, si je m'organise bien.

Autre chose, je sais qu'en général, on n'aime pas trop les leçons de morales, mais je voudrais quand même vous rappeler que cette fic réclame un travail énorme. Alors pour ceux que cela concerne, si vous pouviez me laissez quelques reviews après votre passage, ce serait chic de votre part.

Voilà c'est tout, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances. Bisous.


	24. Fin Juin ou le compte à rebours

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** alors que juin semblait se dérouler plutôt bien: la fin du plan se profilant pour Harry, la fin de la peste pour Poudlard et l'aboutissement de l'enquête pour Narcissa, de nouvelles menaces viennent assombrir l'avenir juste au moment il paraissait plus dégagé. Hermione paie très cher sa franchise envers Neville par un nouveau rejet, Voldemort rassemble ses forces, prêt à fondre sur la population magique d'un instant à l'autre et Harry semble pris d'étranges envies pyromanes…

**Parole de l'auteur:** Ce n'est encore dans ce chapitre que ça bouge, même si pas mal de choses vont avancer dans l'intrigue. On touche au bout et plusieurs rebondissements violents sont prévus pour la suite. Mais là, il s'agit plus d'une sorte de transition avant l'action finale; un compte à rebours, quoi!

**Remerciements à:**

**Charlotte:** coucou, merci de ta review. C'est que Hermione n'a pas de chance, elle s'en prend plein la tête depuis le début de l'histoire, et ce n'est pas encore fini! :) Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Fantasia29:** salut, effectivement il y a des tournants assez inattendus dans cette fic, mais ce n'est pas encore terminé! Tu peux toujours espérer que Drago et Hermione seront ensemble à la toute fin, après tout, c'est l'inconnu qui fait tout le charme d'une fanfiction. Ce pauvre Neville comme tu dis! Je n'ai pas encore fini de le torturer. Niark! Niark! Pour l'instant, on peut dire qu'il n'y a que Ginny qui s'en sort bien.  
Sinon merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Noemie:** hello. Merci pour ta gentille review et pour tes compliments encourageants. Je vois que tu ne perds pas le nord: en approchant de la fin, on peut approcher en effet LES fameuses retrouvailles que tout le monde attend… ou pas. :)  
Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai effectivement déjà songé à écrire un livre, j'en ai même écrit un il y a quelques années, mais il était médiocre et décevant, mes personnages n'étaient pas crédibles et la trame était inintéressante. Alors je n'ai plus retenté l'expérience. Mais peut-être maintenant que j'ai grandi et mûri, je devrais peut-être réessayer. Je ne sais pas encore, en attendant j'ai d'autre fanfictions en chantier et je préfère me concentrer là-dessus. Cependant il se peut qu'un jour, je m'y remette, qui sait? ;)  
Tu écrivais des fanfictions avant? Est-ce que tu les as déjà publié sur ? Et sinon de quoi parle ton livre? Je te trouve courageuse de créer ta propre histoire, parce que c'est vraiment très dur. En tous ça m'intéresserait d'en savoir plus.  
Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira comme le reste. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Opus:** hey! Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a largement la place dans les trois chapitres pour régler tout ce qui doit se régler, surtout que l'auteur a le droit de faire des chapitres de la longueur qu'il veut! ;)  
Pour Nacissa, j'ai effectivement joué sur ce côté aimant et inquiet qui transparaît à la toute fin du tome sept. Mais pour être franche, ça n'a pas été trop difficile, une maman génial, ce n'est jamais trop dur à dépeindre.  
Oulà, non la pauvre Erika n'aura pas un si grand rôle dans ma fic je te rassure. Mais tu te rendras compte par la suite que la lettre qu'elle a reçu n'a rien d'anodine.  
Je suis un peu triste que tu n'arrives pas à apprécier mon Neville, mais bon ce n'est pas bien grave, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.  
J'ai peut-être quelques idées pour des nouvelles fanfictions, mais ce ne sont encore que des projets, rien de concret pour l'instant. Merci pour ta longue et gentille review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Londubat

Chapitre 24: Fin Juin ou le début du compte à rebours

**Temps: **_« Le Temps nous égare Le Temps nous étreint Le Temps nous est gare Le Temps nous est train. » _Jacques Prévert

«… Sois forte Hermione… je suis probablement déjà mort… Tu en as déjà marre de vivre Potter… J'ai hâte de voir ta tête… Ce n'est qu'une question de _temps_… Je n'ai aucune envie de faire marche arrière… »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Trois jours, ce n'est pas long quand on y réfléchit. Cela représente trois fois vingt-quatre heures, soit quatre-mille trois cent vingt minutes, ou encore deux cent cinquante-neuf mille deux cents secondes. Ce qui est long, c'est de compter chacune de ces secondes, les égrainer lentement, comme des petits pois que l'on transvaserait un à un, d'un récipient à un autre.

Depuis trois jours donc, Hermione recensait toutes les secondes qui passaient. Deux cent cinquante-neuf mille deux cent une s'étaient écoulées depuis que Neville était parti. Abandonnée une seconde fois, la Griffondor n'arrivait plus à puiser le courage nécessaire pour recommencer à vivre. Elle avait perdu le sommeil, ne mangeait plus et passait ses journée à arpenter les serres comme un fantôme, le regard apathique, comme dans l'espoir peut-être de le recroiser.

Mais bien entendu, il n'était jamais là. Après trois jours où elle n'avait eu de cesse de le rechercher, elle avait vite compris qu'il la fuyait, se cachant sans doute dans des endroits où elle ne pourrait pas le trouver. Hermione regrettait amèrement sa franchise qui l'avait finalement privée de sa dernière attache, son dernier point d'ancrage dans sa vie mouvementée.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle entra machinalement dans la serre numéro cinq et erra sans but entre les plantes, son yeux survolant les étiquettes sans les voir.

L'une d'elle retint cependant son attention. Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha et fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant à se rappeler ce que ce nom évoquait en elle… Fleur de Lethe…

« Oh Merlin! » S'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup, catastrophée.

Avec ses recherches à la bibliothèque, elle avait complètement oublié les préparations qu'elle avait testées avec la plante en question… ce qui voulait dire que cela faisait plus de quinze jours que le mélange « marinait »…

Complètement en panique cette fois, elle se précipita hors des serres et courut sans attendre en direction du château.  
Elle avait conscience que c'était inutile, qu'elle aurait beau battre le record mondial du deux cents mètres, c'était déjà trop tard pour rattraper les essais qui devaient être plus que ruinés. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues.

Arrivée dans les cachots, elle entra comme un ouragan dans le bureau du professeur Rogue et, sans attendre, fonça vers le laboratoire personnel.  
Le compteur du taux de bactéries pesteuses dans la salle était toujours affiché et Hermione eut grand peine à le déchiffrer à cause de sa vue brouillée par les larmes. Enfin, après avoir essuyé ses yeux, elle lut avec soulagement que le petit écran affichait la valeur zéro.

Restant tout de même prudente, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda le laboratoire. Rien n'avait bougé, tout était en ordre comme elle l'avait laissé. Cette fois plus rassurée, elle s'avança vers la cuve qui contenait ses essais expérimentaux. Déprimée par avance, elle en ressorti le support qui encerclaient ses tubes de verre clos.

Elle hésita au début à tout jeter dans la poubelle directement, mais elle préféra, par pur acquis de conscience (quoique sans grande conviction), faire une vérification de routine. Rapidement, elle prépara deux lames de microscope avec quelques échantillons témoins et tests.

Plaçant les deux lames, chacune sur un microscope, elle jeta un cou d'œil à la préparation-témoin. Évidemment, la flore bactérienne avait joyeusement profité de sa négligence pour se multiplier, n'ayant reçu aucun produit censé l'arrêter. Puis c'est alors qu'elle examina la seconde lame…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Gaspard s'occupait de ramener de l'eau pour réhydraté les malades. Curieusement, depuis quelques temps, les nouveaux « arrivants » semblaient mieux résister à la maladie qu'au début. Mais le garçon l'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger outre mesure de cet étrange phénomène car brusquement les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand devant une jeune fille brune, l'air dans tous ses états, échevelée et hors d'haleine. Le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt. Il l'appela, intrigué:

« Granger? Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

-Pas maintenant, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt d'un ton qui souffrait pas de réplique. J'ai besoin de tester un remède, tout de suite!

-Quoi?

-J'ai conçu un produit qui serait susceptible de guérir les malades, mais pour en être absolument certaine, je dois le tester.

-Comment ça « le tester »? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Les quelques mourants aux alentours relevèrent la tête. Un remède? Pour les guérir, eux? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? D'une voix nettement plus impatiente, Hermione expliqua:

-Et bien pour voir si ce produit est opérationnel chez les malades, je dois le leur injecter directement dans leurs veines.

-Quoi! Mais ça ne va pas, non? S'indigna-t-il. Tu es complètement malade!

-C'est plutôt toi qui risque de l'être si tu ne me laisses pas faire, répliqua Hermione qui commençait à sentir la moutarde lui monter au nez.

-Et comment, que je ne te laisserai pas faire! Rugit-il. Visiblement ce ne sont pas les scrupules qui t'étoufferont si par malheur, cela raterait.

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends, là? Siffla-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Ça n'a rien d'un jeu. Je te signale que ça fait plus de six mois que je planche là-dessus. Si tu crois que je fais cela pour m'amuser, tu te trompes lourdement!

-Euh… non, euh… je n'ai pas dis ça, balbutia-t-il un peu gêné. Enfin… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire?

-Crois-tu sérieusement que je testerais un produit sur des êtres humains _sans m'être assurée que cela ne risque pas de mettre leur vie en danger._

Il parut alors terriblement mal-à-l'aise et tenta de se rattraper:

-C'est que… j'en suis responsable, moi. Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui faire n'importe quoi sur eux. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes de foire, à la fin!

Mais il fut soudain coupé dans son élan paternaliste:

-Hey… s'il-vous-plaît!… Granger. »

Surpris tous les deux par cette appellation, il se retournèrent vers la source de cette voix affaiblie. Allongé sur le lit, les yeux vitreux et le teint blême, un adolescent les regardait d'un air suppliant. Pleine de pitié pour ce pauvre malade, Hermione s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Méfiant, Gaspard la suivit comme son ombre mais elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

C'était un jeune brun d'environ quatorze ans, maigre comme tous ceux qui souffraient de la peste. Toutefois ni la maladie ni la fièvre n'avaient pu détruire la vivacité de ses larges yeux noirs, ni la grâce épurée de ses traits séraphiques. Le souffle entrecoupé, le beau jeune homme eut des difficultés à faire sa demande:

« Je voudrais… je… s'il-vous-plaît, testez le remède sur moi!

Hermione échangea un regard avec le soignant qui parut tout aussi choqué et désemparé qu'elle. D'une voix douce, elle demanda alors au jeune homme:

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Di-diego.

-Alors Diego, commença-t-elle. Je veux que tu saches tout de même que le produit je vais t'injecter, c'est la première fois qu'il sera testé et qu'il est très probable qu'il ne marche pas, ou pire, qu'il… qu'il te fasse du mal.

Elle devait au moins l'avertir de cela, qu'il sache dans quoi il voulait s'embarquer. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit:

-Donc, si tu veux changer d'avis, c'est maintenant qu'il faut le faire; après… il sera trop tard.

Il tourna enfin la tête et la regarda avec des yeux blasés. Puis, d'une voix un peu impatiente, il soupira:

-De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Alors injectez-moi ce produit, qu'on en finisse.

-Très bien, c'est ton choix, répondit Hermione. Mais avant je dois donner une dernière consigne.

Elle se releva et s'adressa à Gaspard qui paraissait perdu:

-Dans cette préparation que je vais lui donner, il y a dedans un ingrédient assez puissant qui est la Fleur de Lethe.

-La Fleur de Lethe, oui. Et alors?

-Et alors cette plante ne réagit pas très bien avec certains aliments. Donc, pour ne pas vous embarrasser avec une liste longue et compliquée, je vous conseille carrément de ne le nourrir pendant trois jours qu'avec du lait, du pain et du riz. Vous ne lui donnez que cela et rien d'autre, c'est compris? _Absolument rien d'autre!_

-D'accord, accepta-t-il, je le ferai.

-C'est bien, rétorqua-t-elle faiblement. J'insiste sur ce point, c'est vraiment très important.

-Tu peux me faire confiance », l'assura-t-il.

Sceptique mais n'ajoutant rien, Hermione se baissa, sortit la petite capsule remplie du remède et la métamorphosa en seringue stérilisée, prête à l'emploi. Puis, après avoir repéré soigneusement la veine dans le creux du coude, sans trembler, elle planta délicatement l'aiguille dans la peau. Tout le monde retint son souffle, même Diego s'était tu. Avec soulagement, la jeune fille constata qu'au moins, elle n'avait pas planté de travers. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment le produire allait réagir sur le malade.

Pour l'heure, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

L'anxiété lui tordait le ventre, mais Narcissa ne pouvait se défiler. Descendant les marches le plus lentement possible, elle se demanda pour la trentième fois au moins ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir sa sœur. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle ne put réprimer ce frisson de dégoût coutumier qui la prenait lorsqu'elle voyait Bellatrix, qui avait plus des allures de folle échappée de l'asile que de véritable combattante. Quel dérision! Quand on pense qu'elle avait été si jolie et si coquette étant jeune.

La demi-folle se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit avant de s'exclamer joyeusement:

« Bonjour Cissy.

-Bonjour Bellatrix, répondit-elle avec un sourire faux. C'est gentil de passer me rendre visite. Désires-tu t'asseoir? Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose? Manger un morceau?

-Non merci, je suis assez pressée, répondit-elle brièvement. En fait, euh… c'est le maître qui veut te voir, maintenant.

-Moi? Mais pourquoi? S'étonna Mrs Malefoy.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Bellatrix en détournant le regard.

Narissa voyait bien qu'elle mentait, c'était évident. Toutefois la Mangemort changea aussitôt de sujet:

-Au fait, comment va Drago? Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis bien longtemps.

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa d'être gênée.

-Drago? Mais tu sais bien qu'il est consigné dans sa chambre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a exigé: jusqu'à nouvel ordre, il doit rester enfermé.

-Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'écrire quand même, insista Bellatrix avec une moue boudeuse.

-Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup envie d'écrire, inventa Narcissa. Après tout qui peut savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un garçon condamné à demeurer reclus dans sa chambre, sans jamais pouvoir sortir et ce, pendant plusieurs mois?

-Je ne vois de quoi il se plaindrait, grommela l'autre. J'ai bien survécu à quatorze ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban, moi.

« Ça c'est sûr! Et on voit bien ce que ça a donné », songea sa sœur avec mépris.

-Bref, je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter de ton fils, mais pour te conduire au maître.

-Très bien, je te suis », se plia Narcissa.

Elle laissa sa sœur la prendre par le bras pour transplaner, vu qu'elle ignorait elle-même où se trouvait exactement la demeure de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom. Elles atterrirent sur une fine couche de neige. Bien qu'on fût au moins de juin, il faisait exceptionnellement froid dans les hauteurs et le soleil ne brillait pas. Narcissa fut heureuse lorsqu'elle rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse à l'abri du vent. Bellatrix ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion qui était vide à cette heure de la journée.

La dame Malefoy en profita soudain pour demander à sa voix en chuchotant:

« Au fait, l'attaque finale est prévue pour quand?

-Pour le vingt-et-un juin », répondit Bellatrix dans un seul souffle.

Donc dans une semaine environ… Narcissa frissonna tout à coup. Le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé. Encore une semaine de tranquillité, et tout serait fini, le monde sorcier basculerait et la terreur s'installerait. La jeune femme songea soudain à son fils.

Pour elle, il ne se passerait rien de particulier, son avenir était bouché de toute manière, Voldemort ne s'intéresserait pas à elle, une femme au foyer, ex-mère porteuse, comme toutes les autres femmes des Mangemorts. En revanche pour Drago… il allait sûrement exiger sa présence auprès de lui, demander un acte spécial, une preuve de sa loyauté envers lui. Brusquement, Narcissa frissona: elle savait d'avance qu'il n'en aurait pas la force, elle connaissait bien son fils: il n'était pas de taille pour ce genre d'épreuve!

Elle avait donc une semaine pour l'évacuer de gré ou de force dans un endroit sûr. L'Amérique peut-être… enfin elle aviserait.

Arrivant soudain dans la grande salle de réception évidée, la jeune femme s'obligea aussitôt à penser à autre chose. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le Lord noir devinât ses plans.

« Ah, quand même! Narcissa, te voici enfin. J'ai failli attendre, susurra ce dernier en guise de salutation.

Il congédia d'un geste de la main Bellatrix qui se sauva avec force courbettes, puis s'intéressa enfin à son « invitée » qui l'observait, le visage impénétrable et la bouche résolument close. Faisant abstraction de son silence, Voldemort reprit:

-Voilà, je t'ai fait appelée pour que tu récupères quelque chose qui t'appartient qui commençait à m'encombrer quelque peu. »

Là-dessus, il agita négligemment sa baguette en marmonnant une formule inaudible. Il y eut brusquement un bruit feutré derrière Narcissa, comme le bruit d'une chute de tissus. Surprise, elle se retourna et vit ce qu'était vraiment ce « tissus »…  
Du fait qu'elle lui tournait le dos Voldemort ne pouvait voir l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la « chose qui lui appartenait ». En revanche, il aperçut fort bien son corps se raidir et ses poings se crisper convulsivement.

Devant eux, en os plutôt qu'en chair, gisait Lucius Malefoy, blessé et inconscient. Sans attendre qu'elle se fut remise du choc, il ordonna sèchement:

« Ramène-le chez toi et soigne-le. Et lorsqu'il sera de nouveau sur pieds, tâche de lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rester un bon bout de temps hors de ma vue s'il tient à la vie. Je n'aurai pas deux fois la même indulgence. »

Et tandis que la jeune femme repartait chez elle avec son moribond d'époux, Voldemort sourit cruellement en imaginant sa réaction au réveil de son mari… s'il survivait à la malédiction de magie noire qu'il lui avait lancée dans les cachots, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Quatorze juin. J-7:**

Inquiet par tout ce remue-ménage, et toujours cloué au lit à cause de cette maudite dragoncelle, Drago s'informa auprès d'un elfe de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer en bas. La petite créature lui répondit, intimidée, que les médicomages faisaient des allées et venues continues au salon, mais qu'elle ne savait rien de plus. Intrigué, le jeune homme lui demanda de faire venir sa mère. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'être au courant de se qu'il passait.

Narcissa arriva dans la chambre, complètement épuisée et Drago eut soudain du remord de l'avoir dérangée alors qu'il devait se produire quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, ce fut d'un ton ferme qu'il la questionna:

« Mère, que se passe-t-il en bas? Kaby m'a dit que les médicomages sont venus…

-Oui, euh… écoute Drago, ce n'est pas trop le moment tu sais…

-Bien justement non, je ne sais pas, riposta-t-il.

Elle soupira, puis lâcha l'information:

-Ton père est rentré hier soir.

Le jeune homme perdit aussitôt des couleurs mais elle ne s'en préoccupa point et développa:

-Il est très malade, les médicomages s'occupent de lui mais… je crois que ça a l'air très grave.

-Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec… Tu-sais-qui? Se risqua prudemment Drago.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle las.

Elle paraissait bouleversée, puis murmura soudainement:

-C'est histoire m'inquiète beaucoup Drago. Aucun médicomage n'ose se prononcer pour l'instant . Personne ne sait s'il va s'en sortir.

-Et cela vous attriste-t-il vraiment? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dubitatif.

Elle eut un petit rire confus. Bien sûr, Drago n'était pas Lucius. Contrairement à son père, il était bien plus observateur et plus perspicace: la tension qui régnait entre ses deux parents depuis sa naissance ne lui avait pas échappé. D'un ton un peu désabusé, elle déclara:

-Je vois que tu n'as pas les yeux dans tes poches.

Elle eut de nouveau un petit rire sans joie, puis, presque sans s'en rendre compte, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et elle confia à son fils ses secrets tourments, murmurant ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir lui dire un jour:

-Merlin sait combien j'ai tant souhaité qu'il disparaisse, de mille et une façons. Mais souhaiter Drago, ce n'est pas_ vouloir_. »

Et sur ces paroles étranges, elle se releva et repartit, laissant Drago en grande confusion. Lucius Malefoy était certes un imbécile, une brute et un assassin, mais jamais Narcissa ne lui avait souhaité une fin comme celle-là. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle se sentait trop malheureuse, elle voulait seulement le voir _disparaître,_ pas mourir!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Quinze juin. J-6: **

Deux jours après avoir administré le remède au jeune Diego, alors qu'elle relisait un livre de médicomagie, Hermione eut la surprise d'entendre des coups secs contre le carreau de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Relevant la tête, elle vit un hibou au plumage gris tacheté qui la fixait l'air impatient. Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. « Qui peut bien m'envoyer du courrier à cette heure-ci? » Se demanda-t-elle avec perplexité.

Ouvrant la fenêtre, elle laissa entrer le volatile qui se posa sur le rebord du lit, donna un coup de bec impatient au coin d'une page du volume, puis laissa tomber une courte missive sur les draps. Une fois son devoir accompli, l'oiseau n'attendit pas que Hermione s'emparât du billet pour repartir vers la volière.

Pensive, la jeune fille attrapa le poulet et lut le message qui ne se composait que d'une seule phrase: « Hermione, c'est Gaspard. Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la Griffondor se tenait devant les portes de l'infirmerie et attendait qu'on voulût bien lui ouvrir après qu'elle eût toqué. Ce fut Gaspard qui lui ouvrit la porte, avec un air surexcité qui ne rassura pas Hermione. Quand il la reconnut, il s'exclama comme s'il venait de rencontrer l'archange Gabriel en personne:

« Enfin te voilà! Je voulais absolument que tu voies ça, c'est incroyable! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraîna derrière lui, tout guilleret tel un enfant à Noël. Hermione le suivit, n'osant croire ce qu'elle commençait à comprendre. Un peu mal-à-l'aise, elle constata le fait dérangeant que sur son passage, les malades la regardaient avidement comme une sainte. Mais bientôt, à son grand soulagement, elle se retrouva bientôt au fond de l'infirmerie, et devant elle, sur un lit, se tenait un jeune homme rayonnant, visiblement en pleine forme: Diego…

Totalement abasourdie, elle ne put que constater dans un souffle:

« Alors c'est vrai: ça a vraiment marché.

-Tout. À. Fait. Guéri, clama Diego d'un ton joyeux. Plus de fièvre, plus de maux de tête, plus de vomissement! Rien qu'un peu de fatigue. C'est absolument miraculeux!

-Oui, c'est magnifique, dit-elle d'une voix émue.

Puis son esprit scientifique reprit le dessus:

-Et sinon tu dors bien? Tu as retrouvé l'appétit? Tout va bien?

-Oui, oui, je t'assure, confirma-t-il avec fougue. Tout va à merveille, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Tiens, et je pourrais même me lever si j'en ai envie.

-Non, ça on va quand même éviter, le freina Hermione. Tant que tu auras un peu de faiblesse, mieux vaux que tu restes au lit pour te reposer.

Il voulut bougonner mais elle le fit taire d'un regard appuyé. Les hommes évitaient en général de jouer les gros durs devant les femmes qui les avaient vus en grand état de faiblesse. D'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, il plaisanta à moitié:

-J'espère quand même que j'ai le droit de remanger comme avant.

Hermione hésita, mais après tout, cela faisait environ trois jour qu'elle lui avait injecté le remède, son organisme devait avoir évacué le remède depuis longtemps. D'une voix indulgente, elle lui fit grâce de cette dernière contrainte:

-Oui, cela fait trois jours maintenant que tu as dû expulsé les éléments les plus sensibles de ton corps donc tu peux recommencer à te nourrir normalement.

-Ouah! C'est cool, sourit-il béatement.

-Hum! Hum!

C'était Gaspard qui venait de se racler la gorge.

-Oui? Demanda Hermione.

-Diego a oublié de te signaler un détail important.

-Bah, laisse… ce n'est pas si grave, minimisa ce dernier en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Qu'est-ce c'est? S'informa aussitôt Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

-C'est que… hier soir vers onze heures et demi, pour on ne sait quelle raison, Diego s'est mis à se tordre de douleur. Et cela a duré tout la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin. Puis à midi, ça l'a repris et ça ne s'est arrêté que vers huit heures, soit environ trente minutes avant son réveil.

-Gaspard, j'ai t'ai déjà répété mille fois que cela m'était égal. Je me fiche complètement de… de l'inconfort que j'ai pu traverser. _Je suis en vie aujourd'hui._ Crois-tu que le reste importe?

-Ça suffit! Intervint Hermione d'une voix ferme. Merci Gaspard, tu as bien de me signaler cela. Quant à toi, Diego, j'ai besoin de savoir de ce qu'il s'est passé pour pouvoir améliorer le remède.

-Mais ce n'est rien, enfin! Protesta-t-il un peu vexé. Rien du tout.

-Si, ça pourrait être quelque chose de sérieux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus cassant. Je _dois_ t'examiner. Mais pour cela, il me faudrait un appareil ou un sort, s'aperçut-elle alors avec désemparement.

Mais avant que le jeune malade n'eût le temps d'objecter, le soignant rappliqua:

-Je crois que Mrs Pomfresh avait rédigé il y a longtemps un traité sur tous les sorts de diagnostique qui existent au monde. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis sous les yeux étonnés de Hermione, et outragés de Diego, Gaspard repartit en direction du bureau de feu Mrs Pomfresh. Il en revint avec un volume fort épais sous le bras. Un peu essoufflé, il déclara:

-Voilà, tout est là-dedans. Tous les sorts de diagnostiques possibles et imaginables.

-Voila qui est intéressant », commenta la jeune fille plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Pendant une heure, ils examinèrent le jeune homme sous toutes les coutures, avant de décréter au grand soulagement du concerné, que tout était en ordre. Hermione avait finalement découvert que ce qui avait causé la grande douleur du sorcier était l'essence contenue dans les coquilles d'œuf de dragons norvégiens à crête qu'elle avait dû intégrer à la préparation.

Il s'agissait d'une essence naturelle qui pouvait causer de grandes brûlures, mais par chance elle demeurait inoffensive dans ce cas présent en raison des défenses naturelles présentes dans le sang d'un sorcier. Malheureusement si le danger était bien écarté, la douleur, elle, ne disparaissait pas.

Bien qu'elle eût conscience que le temps pressait, Hermione voulait tout de même trouver un moyen d'annihiler la douleur. Les malades n'avaient pas besoin d'un supplément de souffrance dans leur guérison, c'était déjà bien assez contraignant comme ça.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Seize juin. J-5:**

Le soir tombait et les étoiles commençaient peu à peu à s'allumer dans le firmament. Assis sur le rebord de la fontaine qui n'avait pas été remise en marche, Drago fixait le ciel du regard, l'air absent, sondant les astres comme pour y puiser des réponses à ses questionnements. Était-il conscient d'être lui-même objet d'une observation attentive?

Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur le jardin, Narcissa veillait jalousement sur son fils. Après que les médicomages fussent partis, le garçon avait profité du calme revenu au manoir et de la douceur de ce soir d'été pour prendre l'air. Que pouvait-il contempler ainsi? Mystère.

Au bout de dix minutes, Narcissa se décida. Elle descendit lentement les marches qui menait vers l'extérieur, passa devant la porte de la chambre de son mari toujours close, puis sortit dans l'intention de rejoindre son fils.

Bien que l'ayant entendu arriver, le jeune homme ne se retourna pas. Encouragée, sa mère lui demanda d'un ton innocent:

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer?

Il répondit simplement:

-Non.

Soupirant, elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui, retenant tout geste susceptible de le faire fuir. Drago était si instable ces derniers temps. Mais soudain à sa grande surprise, ce fut lui qui parla le premier:

-Pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais eu de roses dans le jardin?

Un peu désorientée par cette question étrange, Narcissa tâcha tout de même d'y répondre de façon naturelle:

-Ton père ne les aimait pas.

-Il n'aimait pas les roses, répéta Drago faiblement.

Puis, après un temps de silence, il ajouta:

-C'est pour cela qu'il était si sombre: parce qu'il n'a jamais trouvé sa rose.

-Je trouve ton intérêt un peu curieux, plaisanta-t-elle gentiment. Je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas non plus.

-C'est vrai, confirma-t-il sérieusement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva et adressa à sa mère un regard grave qui l'émut étrangement. Enfin, il déclara:

-Je n'aime pas les roses maman. J'aime _une_ rose. »

Perdant le sourire, elle se leva à son tour, et ils se regardèrent longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, elle affirma d'une voix basse:

-C'est elle, n'est-ce pas.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu l'aimes encore, chuchota-t-elle avec une infinie tristesse.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi… alors? Demanda d'un ton hésitant. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui? »

Oui, pourquoi? Mais à cette question, il ne pouvait donner de réponse.  
Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.  
Dans le ciel à présent, toutes les étoiles brillaient.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Dix-sept juin. J-4:**

Installée sur la table dans le bureau de Rogue, Hermione feuilletait négligemment le livre des sorts de diagnostiques que Mrs Pomfresh avait rédigé il y a fort longtemps. En regardant les dates, la Griffondor avait conclu que l'infirmière avait dû le faire dans sa jeunesse, puis en lisant un peu plus attentivement le contenu, elle en avait finalement déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une thèse.

Bâillant, Hermione reposa le livre un moment et voulut partir vers la « salle-à-manger » se chercher une tasse de thé lorsque brusquement, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, un bruit de chute douloureux retentit derrière elle. Se retournant d'un coup, elle vit avec agacement que le gros volume avait sournoisement glissé contre le bord de la table et était tombé par terre, ouvert face au sol, la reliure faisant le grand écart au-dessus des pages.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle revint sur ses pas, ramassa le pauvre bouquin meurtri. « Évidemment, j'ai perdu ma page », songea-t-elle vaguement contrariée. Haussant les épaules, elle préféra laisser tomber ce détail ennuyeux, et reposa le livre tel qu'il était vient au milieu sur la table et repartit se chercher son thé. C'est qu'elle y tenait!

Mal lui en avait pris de laisser ce livre tel qu'il était.

Lorsqu'elle revint, sa tasse de thé entre les doigts, elle avait perdu sa mauvaise humeur. Revenant à côté de la table, elle eut même la curiosité de lire le passage de l'essai qu'elle avait sous les yeux:

_« … comme dit précédemment, les empoisonnements ne sont pas faciles à détecter et ce, d'autant qu'il en existe de toute sorte de façons. Toutefois, grâce à un sortilège, inventé en 1680 dans le cadre de l'enquête de la célèbre Affaire des Poisons en France, il est possible de diagnostiquer quatre vingt treize pour cent des cas d'empoisonnement chez l'être humain._

_Ce sortilège s'appelle _veneni diagnosi _et a été crée par Antoine d'Aquin du temps où il était encore médecin du roi Louis XIV. La formule à prononcée est: _« venenum diagnosi » _et doit être effectuée avec le mouvement de baguette suivant… »_

Il y avait un schéma qui montrait les différents mouvements à effectuer. Cela avait l'air très simple. De plus en plus intéressée, Hermione lut la suite qui expliquait les différents codes de couleur. Le plus dur, c'était en fait de savoir interpréter la lueur qu'affichait le sortilège sur un patient. Machinalement, la jeune fille en lut quelques uns; puis, pour s'amuser, elle voulut tester le sort sur elle-même.

Elle partit en direction de la salle-de-bains, le livre sous le bras. Une fois arrivée, elle le posa sur une chaise et se plaça devant le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet en entier. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa au hasard vers son torse. Curieusement, l'exécution de ce sort n'exigeait aucune puissance, ni compétence particulière. Sans se poser de questions, elle articula soigneusement:

_« Venenum diagnosi. »_

Pendant un court laps de temps, il ne sa passa rien, puis son corps rayonna tout d'un coup d'une étrange couleur verte qui dériva vers le jaune puis l'orange, avant de s'éteindre presque aussitôt. Sur le siège, le livre était toujours ouvert à la page des codes de couleurs. Parcourant la liste du regard, Hermione trouva rapidement ce quelle cherchait et lut la signification qui était écrite…

De stupeur, elle lâcha sa baguette.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Dix-huit juin. J-3:**

Et voilà, on y était! Debout devant les lumières de Fushë-Arrëz, Harry ne sentait plus sa joie. Il avait enfin fini son enceinte anti-transplanage! À présent, il pouvait se rendre dans le repère de Voldemort. Trop excité par sa réussite pour se reposer, Harry décida de commencer immédiatement un bout de chemin vers le cœur de la région de Shkodër dans lequel se nichait la tanière du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses fidèles.

Le voyage allait sans doute lui prendre deux jours tout au plus. Et puis brusquement, Harry frissonna en se rendant compte tout à coup qu'il ne lui restait plus que trois jours. Trois jours à vivre. Trois jours à tuer… Il chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. Mieux valait ne pas trop réfléchir à ce genre de chose, ou il perdrait définitivement tout courage.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Dix-neuf juin. J-2:**

Hermione fouillait frénétiquement dans les armoires du professeur Rogue, cherchant n'importe quoi qui eût pu résoudre son problème, à savoir supprimer la sensation de brûlure que provoquait les coquilles d'œufs de dragons. Peine perdue, depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'elle cherchait, elle ne trouvait strictement rien.

« Ce n'est quand même pas sorcier de soigner des brûlures », se répéta-t-elle pour la cinquantième fois depuis hier soir.

Il fallait croire que si.

Elle avait regardé dans tous les livres qu'elle possédait sur les brûlures en tous genre, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Tous les produits cités étaient soit des potions à ingérer, soit des onguents pour les brûlures superficielles, soit des ingrédients incompatibles avec le remède qu'elle avait conçu.

« C'est bien ma veine! Maugréa-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'existe aucun ingrédient au monde qui puisse aller dans _mes_ potions? »

Cependant, alors qu'elle attaquait sa troisième armoires remplies de choses visqueuses (qu'il ne valait parfois mieux pas chercher à identifier), son regard tomba sur un objet singulier qui émettait des étranges reflets clairs contre le bois, soigneusement caché derrière des bocaux. S'approchant pour voir de plus près de quoi il s'agissait, elle repoussa les obstacles et aperçut bientôt une petite vasque ronde en pierre, remplie d'une substance singulière et bleutée, ni liquide ni gazeuse.

Une pensine.

Rogue avait donc une pensine? Hermione se souvint alors du récit de Harry l'an passé, sur les souvenirs de son professeur qu'il avait aperçus par accident. Peu désireuse de tenter la même expérience, elle eut d'abord l'intention de remettre les bocaux à leur place et poursuivre sa quête initiale. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer, elle se stoppa tout d'un coup dans son geste, peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta. Sachant parfaitement que c'était très stupide, elle rouvrit la porte du meuble et dégagea la pensine pour y avoir accès.

« Hermione ma petite, tu es une parfaite idiote », s'insulta-t-elle mentalement.

Mine de rien, elle approcha quand même lentement son visage du récipient, jusqu'à ce que son nez touchât le liquide gazeux (ou le gaz liquide). Elle fut alors brutalement emportée dans les souvenirs de Rogue…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À l'infirmerie, Gaspard attendait nerveusement la venue de celle qui devait les sauver tous. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer Hermione Granger. Circulant entre les malades qui s'amassait à l'infirmerie, il s'avança d'elle difficilement. Puis, une fois qu'il fut devant elle, le garçon s'aperçut aussitôt que ça n'allait pas: dans le regard de la jeune fille, quelque chose avait disparu, une lueur s'était éteinte. Tentant de réprimer son malaise, Gaspard se racla la gorge et salua la Griffondor absente:

« Bonjour Hermione. Excuse-moi de te déranger comme ça à huit heures du soir mais… j'aimerais savoir si… si le remède est enfin au point.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, comme si elle n'avait pas entendue, mais parut soudain se réveiller au moment où il rouvrait la bouche.

-Non, répondit-elle sourdement.

-C'est que… ce serait bien… ce serait bien de… de le leur donner tout de suite, tu comprends? Avec la chaleur, il y de plus en plus de malades.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-elle de ce même ton faible.

-Est-ce que ça va Hermione? S'enquit-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

Encore une fois, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, paraissant réfléchir au sens de cette question simple. Puis finalement, elle déclara d'une voix atone:

-Je vais bien.

Pieux mensonge! Mais soudain, elle parut se rappeler de quelque chose.

-Comment Ginny?

-Euh… elle va bien, répondit-il en se rappelant. Elle est toujours dans le bureau de Mrs Pomfresh et presque guérie. En fait, elle est seulement inconsciente.

-Inconsciente?

-Oui, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci sur ce dernier point, la rassura-t-il. Après tout ce qu'elle traversé, il ne peut plus rien lui arriver désormais, je ne pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'elle se réveille.

-Bien, commenta la jeune fille toujours d'un ton morne. Alors si c'est tout, je vais retourner au laboratoire, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Et elle tourna les talons vers la sortie sans attendre de réplique. Derrière elle, Gaspard la regarda encore, un peu inquiet de cette apathie soudaine, complètement inhabituelle chez cette Griffondor au caractère bien trempé.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans la chambre de Rowena, la rose au tableau ne plus possédait plus qu'un pétale, menaçant de tomber à chaque instant.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Vingt juin. J-1:**

Dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry se glissa à l'intérieur du château sans faire de bruit. La nuit était tombée en Albanie. Du fait que son âme était imprégnée par la magie noire, les barrière du château ne bronchèrent pas et son intrusion se déroula sans anicroche. C'était presque trop facile. Arrivé dans le hall, il réfléchit.

Durant tout son parcours en Albanie, grâce à la proximité géographique, le lien qui l'unissait avec Voldemort au travers de sa cicatrice s'était renforcé. Toutefois, ce dernier le croyant mort, il ne s'était douté de rien et le Survivant avait pu glaner en toute impunité quelques informations grâce aux visions qui l'assaillaient la nuit.

Ainsi, il avait pu apprendre, entre autres informations tout aussi intéressantes, que Voldemort prévoyait une attaque de grande ampleur le vingt-et-un juin, c'est-à-dire le lendemain même. Il avait également appris que Lucius Malefoy était définitivement hors-jeu, soumis à un puissant maléfice de magie noire qui lui volait à chaque jour de son inconscience, plusieurs années de sa vie dans ses souvenirs. De ce fait, s'il se réveillait trop tard, l'orgueilleux Lord de la famille Malefoy avait toute les chances de retomber en enfance, voire carrément retrouver une mentalité de nourrisson.

Mais heureusement pour sa fierté, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas survécu à ses blessures et était décédé la veille de l'arrivée de Potter au château.

Pour l'heure, Harry avait d'autres priorités en tête que de s'apitoyer sur le sort de Malefoy sénior. Brusquement, il entendit des voix venant de la droite. Tournant la tête, il aperçut avec horreur deux mangemorts qui marchaient dans sa direction.

Ni une ni deux, il courut se cacher derrière une vieille armure couverte de toiles d'araignée. Par chance, aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait remarqué: ils discutaient.

« Pfiou! Je suis complètement crevé! T'as une idée de pourquoi le Maître nous a convoqué aujourd'hui?

-Ouais. Il paraît que demain, il y aura du spectacle, et du gros!

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire mon gars », se dit Harry toujours dissimulé dans l'ombre.

-Bref, en tous cas, moi ce voyage ça m'a tué. T'imagines un peu? Faire le trajet de l'Angleterre à l'Albanie en tapis volant? Tout ça parce qu'on est des nouveaux mangemorts, on n'a pas le droit de transplaner, pesta-t-il.

-Bof, renifla l'autre peu impressionné. Je suis bien venu en balai, moi. »

Ils se disputèrent encore mais Harry n'écoutait plus, submergé par un début de panique. Des balais? Des tapis volants? Rogue s'était trompé… et c'était une catastrophe, tout son plan tombait à l'eau! Car à quoi servirait donc son enceinte anti-transplannage qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à créer si les mangemorts pouvaient se sauver par leurs propres moyens?

Envahi d'une sueur froide, Harry s'épongea alors le front. « Non! décida-t-il tout d'un coup intérieurement. Cela ne sera pas! Je détruirai tous les moyens de transports de ce château, je l'explorerai toute la nuit s'il le faut! » Il n'eut cependant pas à se donner cette peine: un mangemort isolé entra soudain dans le hall, un balai sur l'épaule et partit immédiatement en direction d'une porte incrustée dans le mur.

Pris d'une intuition, Harry le suivit aussi discrètement que possible, marchant suffisamment loin derrière lui. Le jeune mangemort qui ouvrit bientôt la porte et s'engagea dans un escalier. Environ deux minutes plus tard, son suiveur descendit à son tour les premières marches.

C'était un escalier un colimaçon qui descendait dans les sous-sols, très étroit et escarpé, il ne permettait le passage que d'une seule personne à la fois. Bien qu'il ne pût le voir, Harry entendit distinctement les pas de l'homme qui descendait lentement. Alors, le plus silencieusement qu'il pût, le Griffondor s'enfonça lui aussi dans les profondeurs de l'édifice.

Bientôt, les bruits de pas s'estompèrent et pendant une minute, Harry crut qu'il avait perdu son homme, mais bientôt, il déchanta en entendant de nouveau des bruit de pas. Pendant un un instant, il crut rêver mais dut bientôt se rendre à l'évidence: le bruit se rapprochait, régulier, terrifiant: l'homme remontait… Harry se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de se cacher, et l'étroitesse de l'escalier ne permettait pas le passage de deux hommes à la fois.

Il était pris à son propre piège.

Harry réfléchit alors à toute vitesse. Il fallait faire vite, très vite, l'homme ne devait être plus qu'à une dizaine de marches de lui. Sans perdre de temps, Harry prit la seringue encore vide qu'il avait emportée pour l'étape ultime du plan, murmura un sort qui la métamorphosa en poignard bien aiguisé. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire étant donné qu'il ne s'était malheureusement pas entraîné au sortilège de _l'avada kedavra._ Omission qu'il regrettait sérieusement à présent qu'il se trouvait dans une situation délicate.

Toutefois il n'eut pas le loisir de se lamenter sur son sort plus longtemps: l'homme qu'il pourchassait il y a à peine quelques minutes venait d'apparaître en bas des marches. Empoignant son arme à s'en blanchir les phalanges, Harry s'accroupit, prêt à bondir. Sans se douter de rien, l'homme continua son ascension…

Tout se passa alors très vite, le Griffondor bondit hors de sa cape d'invisibilité, et avant que le mangemort ne pût comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Harry lui planta le poignard à travers la gorge. Les yeux exorbités par la surprise, le moribond émit alors un horrible gargouillement, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'effondra de tout son poids mort.

Le corps eût certainement basculé si son meurtrier ne l'avait point retenu. Suant et peinant pour retrouver son équilibre, le garçon reposa tant bien que mal le cadavre sur les marches afin de l'empêcher de tomber plus bas. Ensuite, sortant sa baguette, il fit comme Bartémius Croupton junior l'avait fait pour son père: il métamorphosa le corps sanglant en bout d'os.

Il fallait à présent nettoyer les tâches de sang qui maculaient les marches et ses vêtements, quand soudain…

« Eh Mallorey! Tu es déjà parti?

Un malheur n'arrivait donc jamais seul. La voix venait d'en bas! Sans perdre de temps, Harry murmura:

-Recurvite!

Les taches de sang s'effacèrent de partout où elles étaient.

-C'est toi Mallorey? Répéta la voix, insistante.

Prestement, Harry ramassa son os mais s'aperçut soudain avec horreur que sa cape d'invisibilité avait disparu. Elle avait dû glisser dans les marches alors qu'il faisait disparaître les preuves encombrantes. Comme pour répondre à la terreur qui le glaçait, l'homme dit soudain:

-Tiens? Je ne savais pas qu'il possédait une cape d'invisibilité.

Le garçon était déchiré. Tenter de reprendre sa chère cape eût été un suicide, mais partir sans elle l'était également. Toutefois, il reprit très vite ses esprits lorsque l'homme avide marmonna:

-Bah, s'il se demande où elle est, je n'aurais qu'à lui dire que je n'ai rien vu. »

Entre deux dangers, Harry opta pour le plus immédiat. Tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé la salle dans laquelle étaient entreposés les balais et les tapis volants, il ne pouvait se permettre d'être découvert. Il lui _fallait_ la cape, et très vite avant qu'un autre fidèle n'entre et ne l'aperçoive. Par terre, les vêtements et la cagoule du dénommé Mallorey gisaient toujours. Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit du Griffondor…

De son côté le mangemort prit le même chemin que son compagnon tout à l'heure. Harry vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre puis, prenant une inspiration, il descendit à la rencontre du mangemort. Quand il arriva dans le champ de vision de l'homme, il prépara soigneusement son poignard. L'autre mangemort sourit en le voyant.

« Ah ben te voilà. Je me demandais où tu étais pass…Argh! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la gorge tranchée par le couteau qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, Harry ne put retenir à temps le corps qui chutait. Il y eut alors un raffut du diable tandis que le cadavre roulait dans les marches. Et comme si le Griffondor n'avait pas assez d'ennuis, une troisième voix retentit soudain au-dessus:

« Il y a quelqu'un? »

Cette fois terrifié, Harry descendit précipitamment les dernières marches. En bas, il déboucha sur une petite salle faiblement éclairée, et pour le coupe, Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, réalisant peu à peu qu'il venait juste de trouver ce qu'il cherchait: la salle était remplie de balais et de rouleaux de tapis.

« Ohé! Est-ce que ça va? Vous avez besoin d'aide en bas? »

Le danger n'était pas écarté. L'homme d'en haut commençait à dévaler les marches. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de métamorphoser le cadavre, le garçon le dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis saisissant son poignard, il déchira le tissus au niveau de son avant-bras droit. Enfin, il apposa la lame sur sa peau et ferma les yeux…

Cela lui fit plus mal qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Pleurant légèrement sous la douleur, il eut tout juste le temps de dissimuler son arme au moment exact où l'arrivant s'exclamait:

« Lumos!

Le nouveau-venu vit alors un mangemort qui se tenait le bras convulsivement, la main et les vêtements ensanglantés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-Bah tu vois bien, râla Harry en déformant sa voix pour la rendre plus dure. J'ai glissé sur une de ces satanées marches et je suis tombé jusqu'ici. Et en plus j'ai accroché une fissure avec mon bras en dérapant.

-Ah bah je vois ça, hein! Tu t'es pas loupé, ça pisse le sang! Tu veux que je regarde?

-Non c'est bon, merci, refusa Harry en cachant sa nervosité. Je peux me soigner tout seul.

-Comme tu veux, moi ce que j'en dis…!

-C'est ça, merci quand même, répliqua Harry.

-Bon, ben si c'est tout, je retourne là-haut.

-Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

L'homme repartit en lui jetant un dernier regard torve que le garçon soutint sans ciller. Mais soudain, il revint et demanda d'un ton soupçonneux:

-Au fait, j'ai trouvé ça dans les marches, c'est à toi?

Il brandit l'os que Harry avait laissé en haut, pressé par la fuite. Ce dernier ne put réprimer un mouvement d'angoisse, puis répondit sans réfléchir, balançant la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit:

-Oh mince! Mon os de dragon! Mais où l'as-tu trouvé?

-Euh… en haut des escaliers, répondit le mangemort déstabilisé.

-Je croyais qu'on me l'avait volé, soupira théâtralement Harry, je l'ai acheté à un petit revendeur albanais qui était dans la dèche. Il m'a juré que ça valait une fortune ces trucs-là.

-Ah ouais? Fit l'autre homme légèrement moqueur. Et bien désolé de te l'apprendre mais ton revendeur, il s'est foutu de toi.

-Quoi?

-Et oui. Parce que ça, c'est pas un os de dragon, mais un os d'humain. Les os de dragons sont nettement plus légers que ça.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Évidemment.

-Ah! Si je remets la main sur ce voleur, c'est moi qui lui ferai les os, crois-moi! »

L'autre homme éclata de rire et après avoir salué Harry d'un air narquois, il repartit pour de bon. Enfin seul, le Griffondor se tourna pour regarder touts les balais et les tapis qui s'amoncelaient devant lui. Il avait du pain sur la planche, mais auparavant, il fallait s'occuper du cadavre avant qu'on ne le découvrît par accident.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

**Vingt-et-un juin. Jour J:**

Assise sur une chaise à côté de la table du bureau du feu professeur Rogue, Hermione était en train de chercher sans grande conviction son fameux ingrédient manquant, feuilletant les livres au hasard, sans vraiment les lire lorsque tout à coup, elle entendit trois petits coups timides contre la porte. Intriguée, elle délaissa sa lecture pour ouvrir au nouveau venu.

Elle eut alors l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé en plein visage… et ce n'était pas plaisant.

Neville se tenait devant elle, l'air atrocement gêné.

Comme elle demeurait totalement figée, le garçon lui dit timidement:

« Salut Hermione… je… je suis désolé de te déranger mais… est-ce que je peux te parler? Maintenant? »

Sidérée autant par la venue du garçon que par son manque de réaction à elle, elle le laissa entrer sans réfléchir.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie Ginny commençait à petit à petit à ré-émerger. Les sons lui parvenaient aux oreilles, de plus en plus clairs et intelligibles.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, recroquevillé dans sa chambre, Drago sanglotait en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. Un petit livre reposait plus loin devant lui sur le parquet, ouvert à l'endroit qu'il venait de lire, au moins pour la centième fois:

_(Le Petit Prince, _chapitre sept)

_« Mais qu'est-ce que signifie « éphémère »? répéta le petit prince qui, de sa vie, n'avait renoncé à une question, une fois qu'il l'avait posée._

_-Ça signifie « qui est menacé de disparition prochaine »._

_-Ma fleur est menacée de disparition prochaine?_

_-Bien sûr._

_Ma fleur est éphémère, se dit le petit prince, et elle n'a que quatre épines pour se défendre contre le monde! Et je l'ai laissée toute seule chez moi! »_

On y était enfin, à la croisée des chemins! Et dans son cœur meurtri, Drago comprit que c'était maintenant qu'il lui fallait prendre une décision. La décision la plus importante de sa vie.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, en Albanie, Harry jetait un dernier regard à la salle qui brûlait sous ses yeux. Les mangemorts étaient bien évidemment tous arrivés (avec la connexion qu'il entretenait en permanence avec le Voldemort, le Griffondor était très bien placé pour connaître ce genre d'information au meilleur moment). Tous étaient en ce moment même réunis aux pieds de leur maître, ce qui avait permis au Survivant d'agir en toute tranquillité.  
Cela avait été plutôt facile: il n'avait eu qu'à rassembler les balais et les tapis en un seul tas, les recouvrir d'un peu de son essence puis lancer le sortilège d'incendie. Il avait bien sûr gardé une petite réserve du liquide inflammable pour la toute dernière partie du plan. Partie qui s'entamait dès à présent.

« Que la fête commence! » Susurra-t-il aux flammes avant de tourner les talons.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Haaaaannnnn la vilaine auteur! Couper au meilleur moment, c'est pô bien. Et si vous m'envoyiez des réclamations en cliquant sur le petit message à la fin de ce chapitre: « Review this Chapter » Héhéhé! Peut-être que vous obtiendrez satisfaction… ou pas! Niark! Niark!

Allez, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine. Et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, c'était super gentil. Elles m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir, merci encore. Bisous.


	25. La mort d'une rose

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** le compte à rebours est terminé, chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire et devra assumer ses actes: Harry va résolument vers l'aboutissement de son plan, Drago est confronté au choix le plus important de toute sa vie, Neville revient pour se faire pardonner, et Hermione doit se décider entre l'accueillir ou le rejeter. Mais la roue tourne et il ne reste que très peu de temps. Peu l'ont compris, et il se pourrait bien que pour certains, il soit déjà trop tard…

**Parole de l'auteur: **désolée pour le retard, il y a eu un bug tout le week-end sur le site car j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de poster ce nouveau chapitre en vain: à chaque fois que j'essayais d'éditer ma fic, je recevais un message d'erreur. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, dimanche soir alors que ça bloquait toujours, j'étais presque folle. Encore mille fois pardon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. Je pense que cette fois, vous allez me détester pour de bon, même si j'en suis sûre, beaucoup d'entre vous ont certainement dû deviner ce qui va se passer. Après tout, j'ai semé plein d'indices dans les chapitres précédents. Voilà j'espère quand même que cela vous plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Remerciements à:**

**Antoine :** coucou, merci pour ta review. Globalement, la chose que j'ai le mieux réussie dans cette fic, ce sont les fins de chapitre : sadiques et frustrantes à souhait !;) Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu ne voudras pas trop me réduire en charpie à la fin. '-_- Bonne lecture

**Charlotte :** salut, tu voulais savoir ? Et bien tu sauras… pour ton propre malheur, et celui de Hermione. :( En tous cas, merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te supplie de me pardonner par avance.

**Anais: **bienvenue, ô chère et nouvelle inconsc…euh, lectrice (ou lecteur, qui sait?), dans ma première fic sur ce compte. Ici, il n'y a qu'une seule règle à respecter solennellement : ne s'en fixer aucune ! Délicieux paradoxe, non ? ^^  
Tu as lu jusqu'à trois heures du mat' ? Et ben dis donc ! Remarque, moi ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois d'écrire jusqu'à trois heures du mat'… et je peux te dire que je ne le referai plus jamais ! ;)  
Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu jusque là, je pense encore glisser quelques citations du Petit Prince jusqu'à la fin. J'espère que la suite te plaira comme le reste et je te souahite une bonne lecture. Bisous

**B**: coucou, merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments encourageants. Je suis contente de t'avoir "redonné goût" en quelque sorte à "La Peste" de Camus. Et honnêtement je t'avouerai que ce roman, je l'ai étudié comme toi quand j'étais au lycée pour le bac de français. Ensuite je l'ai presque complètement oublié pendant un an jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, l'idée d'une histoire d'amour malmenée par une maladie vicieuse et mortelle, ne naisse dans mon esprit. Oserais-je encore te dire: au début, je voulais créer moi-même un nouveau virus mais comme je ne savais pas quoi inventer, je me suis décidée à choisir la peste, quasiment au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas très sérieux au bout du compte! :)  
Sinon j'espère que tu as trouvé et aimé le Petit Prince mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça: je connais peu de personnes qui aient été déçues par l'oeuvre de Saint-Exupéry. Bon, merci encore d'être passée. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et une bonne lecture.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deuxième partie: Neville Longdubat

Chapitre 25: La mort d'une rose

**Rose: **_« Stat rosa pristina nomine, nomina nuda tenemus. »_ (Umberto Eco, _Le Nom de la Rose__)_

Traduction grosso modo: « De ce que nous appelions _Rose,_ aujourd'hui il ne nous en reste plus que le nom. »

«…embrasse-moi…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le vingt-et-un juin, dans les cachots de Poudlard, deux jeunes gens se regardaient en face à face, de part et d'autre d'une table. Neville s'agitait inconfortablement sur sa chaise, ne sachant par où commencer. Mais voyant que Harmione ne semblait pas décider à lui tendre la perche, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança:

« Voilà, je suis venu pour te parler de… de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

Hermione ne répondit pas et gardait la tête baissée, ses yeux fixant obstinément ses mains croisées sous la table. La garçon poursuivit:

-Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de m'être enfui sans un mot de cette façon. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de te dire quelque chose de blessant et qui aurait dépassé ma pensée. Tu comprends?

La Griffondor hocha brièvement la tête mais gardait la bouche résolument close. Concluant qu'elle était bouleversée, le jeune homme reprit encore:

-Maintenant, j'ai bien réfléchi pendant une semaine… et je me suis dit que quelque soient les différents qui nous opposent, ce serait trop bête qu'on… qu'on soit séparés un beau jour en étant toujours fâchés.

Hermione rougit et leva la tête à cette dernière phrase, bien que six mois eussent passé, la mort de Ron continuait toujours à la hanter, et Neville le savait fort bien.

-Et puis, je ferai preuve de mauvaise foi en te gardant rancune pour ta… mésaventure. Car je vois bien enfin que tu le regrettes aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle pour la première fois d'une voix faible. Je… j'ai été stupide. J'aurais pu… j'aurais dû…

-Tu as fait une bêtise Hermione, la coupa gentiment Neville, une très grosse bêtise qui aurait pu te coûter la vie. Mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Et ce serait ignoble de ma part de vouloir en rajouter alors que tu as déjà été cruellement punie.

-Mais toi, est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup? Demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

-Non, enfin… c'est juste que j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre Hermione, dit-il d'un ton crispé. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que… que Malefoy était… rachetable?

Elle lâcha une petite exclamation désenchantée, puis tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti:

-Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, il est devenu très différent avec moi. Il ne m'insultait plus, il me parlait normalement, et même parfois avec respect alors… j'ai cru qu'il avait changé, sincèrement, profondément. Et peu à peu, j'ai aimé l'homme qu'il a réussi à me faire croire être devenu. Je me suis complètement abusée sur son compte.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. Neville lui prit doucement la main et voulut la réconforter:

-L'essentiel est que tu l'aies compris maintenant, que tu te sois aperçu de ton erreur. Trop tard malheureusement, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas? Au moins tu seras plus prudente à l'avenir.

-Oui. Je ne me laisserai plus avoir désormais, dit-elle sincèrement comme une promesse.

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant auquel elle répondit spontanément, heureuse de retrouver son ami qui lui avait tant manqué. Puis, il posa encore une question:

-Et… sinon qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir m'en parler? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi particulièrement?

-Parce que je voulais que tu saches, que tu sois au courant, avoua Hermione d'une voix sourde. C'est important pour moi. Je tenais à ce que tu comprennes que si je t'ai repoussé, ce n'est pas parce que… enfin, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais à cause qui m'est arrivée. À la vérité… je ne m'en suis pas encore tout à fait remise, et… je ne veux pas m'engager… tout de suite.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif, puis reprit:

-D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais est-ce qu'avec une fille, cela n'aurait pas été plus facile?

-En fait, j'en ai déjà parlé à une fille, avoua Hermione. Le problème, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là.

-Tu veux dire… tu veux dire que Ginny le savait? En déduisit Neville.

-Bien sûr, je lui en ai parlé au début lorsque… lorsque je ne savais pas quoi faire.

-Comment ça?

-Bah, tu penses bien qu'avant d'avoir été avec lui, je me suis posé pas mal de question, et je ne voulais pas admettre que j'ai attirée par lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Elle voulait le meilleur pour moi Neville, la défendit-elle. Elle voulait que je sois heureuse, et… elle m'a conseillée de vivre ma vie comme je le souhaitais. Elle… elle ne pouvait pas deviner.

-Ça va j'ai compris, répliqua-t-il vaguement écœuré. En gros, elle t'a poussé dans ses bras.

-Non, c'est faux, protesta la Griffondor. C'est ma meilleure amie, pourquoi aurait-elle souhaité mon malheur? Elle voulait seulement m'aider. Et si… si Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à jouer aussi bien la comédie, elle m'aurait dissuadée.

-Mais c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire bon sang! En tant qu'amie, elle aurait dû calmer le jeu, t'ouvrir les yeux et… et t'inciter à la prudence quoi! Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était n'importe quel élève!

-Mais comme tu viens de le dire, tout le monde peut se tromper!

Le garçon souffla un bon coup pour s'inciter au calme, puis reprit d'une voix contenue:

-Allons, cela ne sert à rien de nous disputer sur le passé. Ce qui est fait, est fait; même si franchement le comportement et « l'amitié » de Ginny laissent grandement à désirer.

-Je t'interdis de parler d'elle de cette façon! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle en a déjà assez subi? S'insurgea Hermione. Moi, tu peux me haïr. Pas elle!

-D'accord c'est bon, je laisse tomber, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Et sinon, ça avance ton remède?

Soulagée qu'il changeât de sujet, elle répondit:

-Oui, il est quasiment terminé, mais il comporte encore un défaut embêtant que je n'arrive pas à défaire.

-Lequel?

-Et bien, il provoque des brûlures internes.

-Des brûlures internes? Répéta Neville sans comprendre.

-Oui enfin… ce sont les coquilles d'œuf de dragon qui provoque une sensation de brûlure. Ce n'est pas dangereux, mais c'est très douloureux et ça dure longtemps. Je voudrais bien pouvoir épargner cela aux malades, tu comprends?

-Bien sûr, réfléchit-il. Mais où est la difficulté dans tout ça?

-La difficulté, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, tous les produits que j'ai voulu tester sont incompatibles avec les composants du remède.

-Vraiment? Est-ce que je peux avoir la liste de ces composants.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Elle se leva, prit une feuille et une plume au hasard sur la table, puis commença à griffonner sur le papier une longue liste d'ingrédients. À la fin, elle tendit la feuille au Griffondor qui la prit et la parcourut rapidement du regard. Une fois qu'il arriva au bout, il commenta:

-Eh bien… eh bien… mais, il y a de la fleur de Lethe là-dedans? S'exclama-t-il soudain l'air incrédule.

-Oui, opina-t-elle tranquillement.

-Tu sais que c'est une plante des plus instables et dangereuses? La gronda-t-il. Il y a des précautions à prendre…

-Que j'ai toutes prises, coupa-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Oh… euh, excuse-moi Hermione.

-C'est bon Neville, soupira-t-elle. Laisse tomber, va.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, que la Griffondor crut bon d'abréger avant qu'il ne se fît trop pesant:

-Et sinon, est-ce que tu vois ce qu'il faudrait ajouter?

-Non, avoua-t-il à contrecœur. Mais je suis sûr qu'on trouvera dans peu de temps.

-_Peu de temps?_ Répéta Hermione d'un ton étrange. C'est combien « peu de temps » ?

-Mais je… je ne sais pas, répondit-il, troublé. Ça dépendra du… bah du temps que nous prendront nos recherches.

Contre toute attente, les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent et elle murmura:

-J'ai peur Neville.

-Peur? Mais de quoi?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, perdue dans ses songes. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle poussa un gémissement en se tordant les mains:

-Je n'y arriverai jamais. Jamais je ne le terminerai ce remède.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sottises, encore? Objecta-t-il sur le ton de la réprimande. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il n'y ait aucun ingrédient qui fonctionne? Allez viens, je vais t'aider. On ferait mieux de s'y mettre maintenant. »

Il se leva à cette dernière phrase et se dirigea vers la porte, sans remarquer le regard plein de désarroi qu'elle lui jeta derrière lui. Il n'avait pas entendu… il n'avait _rien_ compris.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, le soleil atteignait son zénith en Albanie. Pourtant, il faisait plus froid et sec que jamais. Assis sur son trône devant l'assemblée que formait la totalité des mangemorts réunis (c'est-à-dire plusieurs centaines de personnes), Voldemort entama son discours:

« Mangemorts, nous sommes tous réunis ici car ce jour est un grand jour: c'est l'avènement de notre pouvoir sur l'Angleterre et bientôt sur le monde entier. Je me réjouie de vous voir quasiment tous présent; mais quant aux traîtres et à ceux qui sont trop lâches pour venir, laissons-leur un sursis, de sorte qu'ils aient bien le temps de méditer sur leur erreur mortelle ainsi que sur le cruel châtiment qui les attend bientôt. En attendant, nous allons montrer aux sorciers et aux moldus ce qu'ils…

La suite du discours se perdit pour les oreilles de Harry. Caché juste derrière une statue, il se préparait à bientôt intervenir, un peu comme au spectacle. Empoignant d'une main ferme son bidon d'essence qu'il avait finalement pu obtenir, il dévissa le bouchon et renversa le contenu sur lui d'un seul coup, s'aspergeant soigneusement tout le corps du liquide inflammable.

Si les notes de Rogue étaient correcte, le feu devrait amplifier l'effet du « sérum ».

Puis, les mains tremblantes, il s'empara de l'arme ultime: la petite capsule remplie de bactéries qu'il avait gardé soigneusement dans sa poche. Discrètement, il la métamorphosa en seringue, ayant dû abandonné son poignard dans l'incendie. Sans perdre de temps, il releva la manche de son bras gauche et planta l'aiguille dans la veine sur le creux du coude qu'il faisait ressortir. Grimaçant sous la douleur, il attendit un petit moment.

Bientôt comme prévu, les premiers symptômes se firent ressentir: légers vertiges, malaise et début de maux de tête. Tout se passait comme prévu, parfait. L'heure était venue! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se leva, rangea sa cape dans une large poche de son pantalon. Elle disparaîtrait avec lui.

Il n'eut aucune pensée pour son balai qui avait brûlé avec tout le reste (un comble pour un éclair de feu!), ni pour sa baguette brisée. Il avait préféré tout détruire derrière lui plutôt que laisser quoi que ce soit aux mains des mangemorts.

Dans la salle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlaient toujours:

« … et tous ceux qui se prétendent sorciers: les Sang-de-Bourbe, les traîtres à leur sang, les amoureux des moldus… toute cette vermine qui pollue notre atmosphère sera traitée à son juste mér… »

Il y eut une rumeur parmi les mangemorts. Les rangs frémirent, puis s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Harry Potter, telle la Mer Rouge s'écartant devant Moïse. Mais le Survivant n'avançait pas, déjà à moitié gagné par la fièvre. Le rapport de Rogue n'avait pas menti : les effets du virus étaient bel et bien accélérés, c'était impressionnant. Médusé, Voldemort néanmoins cacha habilement son trouble et annonça d'une voix ironique:

« Tiens? Un revenant.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire mais le Griffondor ne les entendit pas, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tout dans sa folie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se méfia pas un seul instant alors que la simple prudence aurait dû le pousser à se poser des questions sur cette situation anormale. Il reprit:

-Mangemorts, il semblerait que nous ayons un invité-surprise. Toutefois j'avoue que je ne cache pas la mienne: je te croyais mort Potter.

Alors pour la première fois, Harry ouvrit la boucha et déclara d'une voix rocailleuse:

-Mais je _suis _mort, Tom.

Son adversaire parut désarçonné, même les mangemorts s'étaient tus. Indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, le Griffondor reprit:

-Et toi aussi, tu es mort Tom. Je suis simplement venu te chercher pour t'emmener avec moi. Et vous tous également, déclara-t-il en s'adressant à l'assemblée.

-Tiens donc! Persiffla l'autre plus amusé qu'impressionné. Et par quel tour de passe-passe vas-tu réussir à tous nous terrasser en même temps.

Il paraissait si frêle, si seul et si inoffensif que Voldemort ne ressentait aucune crainte. En quoi il avait tort. Harry poursuivit sur sa lancée:

-Il n'y aucune magie Tom, au contraire: tout va se faire très naturellement! Ce n'est qu'une question de _temps._

Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put retenir un éclat de rire, très vite repris en écho par ses fidèles.

-Ah, voyez-le donc ce vaillant héros. Cher Harry, tu est tout comme était ton fantoche de père, se croyant invincible et tout-puissant, s'imaginant dans son arrogance être de taille à lutter contre le grand Lord Voldemort. Quel gâchis pourtant! Il aurait pu être un brillant sorcier, s'il ne s'était pas amouraché de ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère.

-Il n'y plus de Sang-de-Bourbe Tom, le coupa très calmement Harry. Il n'y a plus de Sang-pur, plus de sorcier, plus de moldu… il n'y a plus rien! Rien que des êtres humains tous condamnés à disparaître dans un temps très proche.

À ces mots, il vacilla légèrement et ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur qui lui permirent de se maintenir en équilibre debout. Mais cet incident n'échappa pas à l'œil féroce de Voldemor.

-Tu me fais pitié Potter, répliqua-t-il enfin d'une voix méprisante. Regarde-toi, tu es si faible que tu n'es même pas capable de tenir sur tes jambes.

-Parce que toi tu te crois fort? Cracha le Griffondor. Et tu t'es senti puissant lorsque tu nous a flanqué la peste à Poudlard?

Il y eut une vague de murmures choqués parmi les mangemort mais Voldemort les fit taire d'un regard brûlant. Cependant Harry poursuivait:

-Et c'est inutile de jouer l'innocent devant moi sous prétexte que je n'ai pas de preuve! Tu croyais que je ne le sentirais pas? Que le lien à travers la cicatrice s'était éteint après l'incident au ministère de l'an passé? Et bien déchante, parce que ça n'a jamais été le cas. J'ai senti ta jubilation durant tout l'été, je savais que tu préparais quelque chose, même si j'ignorais quoi exactement; tout comme j'ai su ce que tu planifiais pour aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs si je suis venu exprès dans ta tanière aujourd'hui précisément, c'est parce que je savais enfin que tous tes mignons seraient là.

Il reprit son souffle et continua:

-Mais tu n'a jamais pu retourner cette situation à ton avantage, n'est-ce pas Tom ! À cause de cette chose, ce pouvoir que tu n'a jamais compris! Ce pouvoir qui a poussé ma mère à se sacrifier pour moi il y a quinze ans, ce même pouvoir qui t'a anéanti une première fois, et toujours lui qui va me pousser à me sacrifier à mon tour. Il te brûle, il t'incommode, tu ne le supportes pas : tu ne supportes pas l'amour, tu le méprises. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu comprendre que c'était cela, ce « pouvoir que je possède et que tu ignores », celui qui te vaincras au bout du compte. Voilà pourquoi tu vas mourir définitivement aujourd'hui, conclut-il d'une voix brisée.

Un silence de tombe régnait dans la salle à présent. Imperceptiblement, Harry s'était avancé au fil de son discours, sans que personne ne tentât de le retenir, et il se trouvait maintenant juste devant son ennemi, à quelques pas du trône. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'eux deux: Harry et Voldemort. Deux ennemis mortels et pourtant si proches. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il avait fini, bâilla ostensiblement et marmonna d'un ton ennuyé:

« Tu as fini?

-Oui, j'ai fini, annonça le jeune homme d'un ton soudain plus léger, presque badin. C'est la fin du chemin pour nous deux: « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre »… et aucun d'eux ne va survivre en fin de compte. Moi, je suis déjà mort, c'est ton tour maintenant.

Alors, lentement, Voldemort leva sa baguette, mais Harry n'avait pas fini. Cette fois d'une voix ironique, il acheva en ouvrant grand les bras dans un geste de faux salut:

-La boucle est bouclée Tom. Tu aimes la peste? Cela tombe bien, _je te l'ai ramenée rien que pour __toi!_

Le concerné eut le bon goût de paraître surpris.

-Quoi? Fit-il avec perplexité.

-Ouais, la peste pour toi tout seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ainsi tu n'as pas compris Tom, tu ne m'as pas écouté, chantonna Harry. Et bien tant pis pour toi, je ne me répéterai pas. Débrouille-toi tout seul désormais. »

Là-dessus, à la stupeur horrifiée du Lord, le corps de son jeune ennemi fut agité d'un soubresaut incoercible avant de s'écrouler par terre. Là, il commençait à avoir peur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage que Potter se mit soudain à tousser et cracher du sang, provoquant des exclamations dégoûtées ou effrayées des mangemorts aux alentours. Alors seul, il comprit enfin… trop tard!

« Attention! Tuez-le! Hurla-t-il d'un ton presque hystérique. Brûlez-le! Il a la peste! »

Mais tant la confusion était grande que personne ne comprit cet ordre. Cependant sous les yeux ahuris du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry sortit un des débris de sa baguette qu'il avait volontairement cassée en deux, et, avec un dernier sourire moqueur au Lord qui ne comprenait plus rien, il la pointa sur lui et l'agita légèrement, suffisamment pour faire jaillir quelques étincelles…

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Et le château résonna longtemps des hurlement déchirants, inhumains, qui devaient à jamais marquer cet endroit sous le sceau de l'horreur et de la pureté de ce sacrifice.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Il était près de deux-heures de l'après-midi. Assise devant sa coiffeuse, Narcissa peignait avec soin ses long cheveux blonds qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Étant donné qu'elle avait l'intention de sortir pour préparer « l'évacuation de Drago », elle préférait apparaître sur son meilleur jour en vue d'amadouer les éventuels grincheux et récalcitrants. Une fois qu'elle eut terminer sa fastidieuse besogne, ses doigts fouillèrent machinalement dans ses boîtes à bijoux.

Elle choisit finalement un collier de perles du japon à la chute arrondie sur le décolleté, deux autres perles délicates, serties d'or comme boucles d'oreilles, et de fins bracelets d'or incrustés de petites émeraudes. Aux doigts de chaque main, elle portait soit un diamant, soit une émeraude, et bien sûr son alliance.

Enfin, elle s'attaqua à la coiffure. Négligemment, elle regarda dans sa trousse en velours noir, remplie d'épingles, de peignes, de barrettes et toutes sortes d'autres accessoires ravissants pour faire chignon. Sortant ses épingles, fixa presque mécaniquement ses cheveux, habituée qu'elle était à répéter tous les matins les mêmes geste depuis ses quinze ans.

Enfin, elle se leva et partit chercher son fils afin de le prévenir tout de même de qu'elle comptait faire. Après son expérience de cette année, il apprécierait sûrement d'être tenu informé avant le dernier moment de son propre départ…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur différentes plantes recueillies dans une des serres de botanique, Hermione sentit une douleur abominable lui élancer la tête, comme si son cerveau se retrouvait brusquement comprimé das un étau. Réprimant de justesse une grimace, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de vaciller légèrement. Prenant appui derrière elle pour garder l'équilibre, elle murmura une prière silencieuse:

« Oh non! Pas, maintenant, pas ici. »

Par bonheur, l'élan de souffrance s'estompa quelques secondes plus tard. Toutefois, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher. Une voix la sortit soudain de son malaise:

« Hermione, ça y est, j'ai trouvé! »

Luttant pour s'extirper de son léger vertige, la jeune fille se releva lentement, faisant attention de ne pas tomber, puis marcha vers son ami, les yeux pleins d'espoirs. Celui l'apercevant, lui fit signe de s'approcher davantage, et, quand elle fut agenouillée à côté de lui, il lui montra la plante en question: une rangée de feuilles ressemblant étrangement à de la menthe.

« De la menthe héliophobe! S'exclama son ami très enthousiaste. Bien sûr il ne faudra pas en mettre sans l'avoir diluée mille fois, sans quoi on causerait la mort de nos malades. Mais j'ai bien regardé, elle est tout à fait compatible avec les ingrédients de la potion. C'est formidable, on a enfin réussi.

Péniblement, elle répondit à son sourire, sincèrement heureuse mais la douleur l'ayant reprise, elle avait du mal à garder contenance. Elle parvint à murmurer:

-C'est génial Neville. Tu as été magnifique.

-_Tu_ as été magnifique Hermione. Tu as fait quasiment tout le remède toute seule, je n'ai trouvé que le dernier ingrédient.

-Je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Et moi alors? La taquina-t-il. Aurais-je pu trouver tout seul sans l'aide de la meilleure élève de Poudlard?

Ils rirent ensemble, puis la jeune fille reprit sérieusement:

-Est-ce que tu saurais incorporer la menthe héliophobe dans les préparations?

-Bien sûr. Il faut peser environ cinq grammes de feuilles, les broyer, puis les dissoudre dans cent millilitres d'eau. Ensuite, il faut diluer mille fois la solution obtenue avant d'en intégrer deux millilitres dans chaque remède individuel.

-Excellente réponse, applaudit-elle. Tu vois que tu y arrives!

-J'ai eu un bon professeur, sourit-il.

-Merci Neville. Merci pour tout. »

Elle entoura soudain ses bras autour de son cou et reposa sa tête contre son torse. Gêné, il l'enlaça maladroitement et ils restèrent là, simplement, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse. À cet instant, Hermione se sentait si heureuse qu'elle arrivait presque à oublier le feu qui incendiait sa tête de nouveau.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Quelques milliers de kilomètres plus loin, un homme tentait de rétablir le calme parmi ses troupes. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Voldemort tentait de leur expliquer sans les faire paniquer, sinon il pourrait dire adieu à sa prise du pouvoir. Une foule terrorisée et ne cherchant qu'à sauver sa vie n'obéit à plus aucun chef. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre à aucun prix:

« Suffit Mangemorts! Gardez votre calme! Harry Potter est mort définitivement sous nos yeux, plus rien ne peut s'opposer désormais à notre victoire totale.

-Il a dit qu'il avait la peste! Objecta une voix une voix dans la foule.

-Mais son corps a brûlé, nous ne risquons plus rien. Et maintenant, que chacun se prépare à son…

BANG!

Derechef, la foule s'écarta devant un des mangemorts qui se retrouvait assis sur ses fesses, l'air complètement ahuri. Puis il se redressa en s'écriant:

-Trahison! Nous ne pouvons plus transplaner. Nous sommes pris au piège!

-Quoi? S'exclama Voldemort d'un ton médusé.

-Il y a des barrières anti-transplannage.

-Mais c'est impossible, jamais je ne les ai…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans la masse. Il y eut aussitôt de nouvelles tentatives de transplanages, suivies inévitablement d'autres bruit d'explosion et de chutes douloureuses. Un raffut d'enfer envahit bientôt la grande salle de réception. Voyant qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait partir, les mangemorts cessèrent vite leurs tentatives désespérées. Mais bientôt, comme une seule entité, ils retournèrent tous et vrillèrent leurs mille yeux et unique regard vers leur « Maître ».

Ils furent alors confrontés à un spectacle effroyable: le si puissant Lord Voldemort, celui qui était allé si loin au cœur de la magie noire (et peut-être de la magie tout court), celui dont la puissance et la magnificence avaient littéralement écrasé ses ennemis, celui qui avait accompli tant de grandes choses, terrifiantes et d'envergure peu commune ! Ce même homme qui semblait presque un dieu, gisait là, à moitié vautré piteusement sur son trône, la respiration sifflante et la peau suant déjà toute sa fièvre.

Était-ce possible d'imaginer qu'un tel monument de grandeur pût être anéanti d'un souffle par quelques ridicules petits grains de poussières qui ne dépassaient même pas l'ordre du micromètre?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

En moins de deux minutes, Narcissa fut devant la porte de la chambre de Drago. Elle frappa pour la forme, puis, comme elle n'entendait aucune réponse, elle entra. Sa première réaction fut de constater que la chambre paraissait étrangement vide, et elle comprit bientôt pourquoi: l'armoire qui contenait tous les effets de Drago était grande ouverte, vidée de toutes les effets qui la remplissaient d'habitude.

Mue d'un pressentiment, elle regarda dans toute la chambre, pour voir si quelque chose traînait. Elle aperçu bientôt un petit livre reposant sur le lit, ouvert à la page où il avait dû s'arrêter.

(Le Petit Prince,_ chapitre vingt-sept)_

_« Cette nuit-là je ne le vis pas se mettre en route. Il s'était évadé sans bruit. Quand je réussis à la rejoindre il marchait d'un pas décidé, d'un pas rapide. Il me dit simplement:_

_-Ah! Tu es là._

_Et il me prit par la main. Mais il se tourmenta encore:_

_-Tu as eu tort. Tu auras de la peine. J'aurai l'air d'être mort et ce ne sera pas vrai… »_

Narcissa n'eut pas besoin d'en lire davantage. Elle se précipita vers les portes du manoir, un sentiment de catastrophe s'étant emparé de tout son être. Sans aucun souci de sa dignité, elle releva ses jupons et courut en direction des jardins. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle aperçut avec soulagement son fils, à quelques mètres des barrières du domaine Malefoy. Alors, de toutes ses forces, elle l'appela:

« Drago!… Drago Malefoy! »

Pétrifié, celui-ci s'arrêta. La terreur avait glacé tous ses membres. Presque aussitôt après, puisant au fond de lui dans un courage dont il n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence, lentement, il se retourna, prêt à la confrontation, et cette fois-ci déterminé à suivre son cœur, quel qu'en fût le prix. En quelques secondes, Narcissa fut près de lui…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Neville écarta bientôt Hermione de sa poitrine et la contempla longuement. Elle souriait, mais une lueur étrange habitait son regard. Le garçon la trouvait plus émouvante que jamais, comment ne pas être séduit par l'innocence qui se dégageait d'elle? Et comment un monstre comme Malefoy avait-il pu s'approprier indignement le droit de la détruire? Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas de réponse. Elles étaient. Il fallait vivre avec, et tourner la page sur autre chose, tout simplement.

Emporté par son amour pour elle, qui n'avait jamais cessé de le dévorer, peu à peu son visage se pencha…

Cependant, une fois encore, elle se rétracta, voulut le repousser. Exaspéré par ce nouveau refus qui ne faisait qu'aiguillonner son désir, il ignora d'abord ses faibles tentatives et tenta de prendre de force ces lèvres qu'il appelait de toute son âme. Complètement paniquée, Hermione cria et se débattit plus franchement:

« Non! Lâche-moi! »

Et brusquement, la peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Il la repoussa brutalement, furieux contre elle et contre lui-même. Échevelée, Hermione recula contre le mur en rampant presque, les yeux brillant de larmes. Le Griffondor ne tenta pas de la rattraper, voulant lui faire comprendre par là qu'il n'était pas une brute, mais il lui assena d'un ton accusateur:

« Tu sais Hermione, j'aurais aimé que tu sois quand même un peu plus honnête avec moi.

-Qu… quoi? Balbutia-t-elle.

-Franchement Hermione, est-ce que tu me prends pour un naïf? S'énerva Neville. Je sais très bien que si tu me repousses continuellement, ce n'est pas à cause d'un quelconque traumatisme que tu as vécu en mars.

-Comment oses-tu…? Commença-t-elle, suffoquant presque sous le coup de l'indignation.

-La vérité Hermione! La coupa-t-il en haussant le ton. La vérité, c'est que si tu m'a rejeté à deux reprises, c'est tout simplement parce que _tu l'aimes encore! »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

En Albanie et plus précisément dans le château de Voldemort, c'était la débandade. Plus personne n'accordait d'attention au corps calciné de Harry Potter pas plus qu'à celui de leur feu maître, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à tenter de sauver leur précieuse vie; pas plus qu'on en accordait d'ailleurs au corps de Voldemort qui commençait déjà à empester la salle de réception. Tous se ruèrent presque en même temps vers la salle aux balais, sans savoir qu'une horrible surprise les y attendait…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Face à face, séparés seulement de quelques pouces, la mère et le fils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Enfin, ce fut la dame qui rompit le silence en premier:

« Tu allais oublié ceci Drago. »

Elle lui tendit alors le petit livre qu'elle avait eu l'intelligence d'emporter dans sa course, ce petit livre qui avait tout changé… Pris au dépourvu, il la darda de ses yeux agrandis par la stupeur, elle lui sourit simplement et, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, lui remit délicatement le roman entre ses mains. D'une voix rauque et bouleversée, le garçon ne put que murmurer:

« Merci… mère. »

Tous deux s'observèrent encore, un peu gênés, conscient cependant d'arriver à un tournant décisif, un point de non-retour. Enfin, maladroitement, le jeune Malefoy salua sa mère et reprit son chemin vers les grandes portes en fer forgé qui clôturaient le jardin. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il disparut de son champ de vision que Narcissa s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse: aujourd'hui, son fils avait trouvé sa voie, et pour une mère c'était une chose sans prix. D'une voix émue, elle psalmodia:

« Va mon Drago, retrouve-la. »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Assise par terre, lamentablement affaissée contre le mur, Hermione considérait Neville comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir, sans pitié pour la jeune fille qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Enfin, cette dernière parvint à déglutir péniblement, puis retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses membres. D'une voix enrouée, elle bredouilla pitoyablement:

« Je… je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

-Au contraire, tu le sais très bien, riposta Neville. Cesse de me mentir Hermione… ou au moins cesse de te mentir à toi-même. Ça devient vraiment ridicule à la fin. Admets-le une bonne fois: tu l'aimes!

-Non, c'est faux, protesta-t-elle faiblement, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

-Alors dis-le moi, enchaîna-t-il impitoyablement. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes pas. Affirmes donc que tu n'aimes plus Drago Malefoy. »

Elle regarda, mortellement pâle, les yeux exorbités, tandis que lui ne la quittait pas une seconde des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche une première fois, la referma et baissa le regard. Mais immédiatement après, elle le releva et tenta une nouvelle fois de s'exprimer. En vain. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient sur ses joues à présent. À la fin, elle rouvrit la bouche une troisième fois et put enfin parler, ou plutôt sangloter:

« Je… je suis… _désolée_ Neville. J'aurais tellement aimé… pouvoir t'aimer. »

Les joues écarlates, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement. De son côté, le Griffondor avait du mal à ne pas en faire de même. Toutefois il se retint, refusant de faire preuve de faiblesse devant elle: elle culpabilisait suffisamment comme ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'ajouter son chagrin au sien. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'aide, pas qu'on l'enfonce.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler de nouveau, un bruit suspect l'alerta: une sorte de sifflement aigu et rapproché. Intrigué, Neville eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne put trouver la source de l'étrange bruit. C'était de plus en plus rapproché, et aussi de plus en plus intense, comme si la « chose » qui l'émettait s'avançait vers l'endroit l'endroit où ils étaient. Bientôt cela s'accéléra, comme une respiration dans un effort?

Une respiration…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retourna son regard vers la forme toujours prostrée devant lui qu'il comprit: c'était _elle_ qui faisait ce bruit anormal, inquiétant. « Au nom du ciel, quoi encore? » Paniqua-t-il intérieurement en se rapprochant d'elle. Trop éprouvée par toutes ces émotions fortes qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers instants, Hermione était simplement en train de craquer: elle faisait une crise d'angoisse, et ne parvenait plus à respirer.

Alors il lui empoigna les deux bras en dégageant son visage.

« Hermione! Hermione! L'appela-t-il. Calme-toi! Est-ce que tu m'entends? Il faut que tu te respires. Hermione, calme-toi! »

Elle le regarda un moment de ses grands yeux hallucinés, puis contre toute attente, se calma brusquement. Plus exactement, elle se figea, visiblement paralysée par quelque chose. Puis, sous le regard horrifié du Griffondor, un voile rouge recouvrit ses pupilles avant de s'étaler sur toute la surface de chaque œil comme si les minuscules vaisseaux sanguins explosaient les uns après les autres. Et soudain, de façon totalement inattendue, elle hurla. D'un hurlement aigu et lancinant qui glaça Neville de tout son être.

Et son instinct comprit avant lui ce qui allait se produire.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans la chambre de Rowena, la vie du dernier pétale ne tenait plus à grand-chose.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Et tandis qu'une rose agonisait, du fond de son lit, une jeune fille rousse papillonnait des yeux difficilement. C'était encore un effort épuisant pour elle, qui était inconsciente depuis si longtemps. Elle entendait vaguement des éclats de voix non loin d'elle, comme si on disputait. C'était assez désagréable, entêtant. Ginny n'en pouvait plus, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir leur hurler: « Taisez-vous! Laissez-moi dormir! » Malheureusement, elle était trop affaiblie pour émettre le moindre le son, mais aussi trop proche du réveil pour se rendormir. C'était diablement frustrant!

Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle parvint à garder les yeux semi-ouverts. Bien que les formes fussent encore floues se confondissent avec les ombres, elle put rapidement discerner deux personnes qui se disputaient. La première semblait porter quelque chose de volumineux tandis que l'autre, un garçon apparemment, s'agitait dans tous les sens comme un bourdon surexcité.

« Mais ça ne va pas la tête de rentrer comme ça dans une infirmerie? Invectiva ce dernier. Il y a des malades ici!

-Désolé pour eux, mais ce n'est pas le moment! S'emporta la silhouette avec son « paquet ». Là, il y a plus urgent! »

La dispute continua mais Ginny n'y prêtait plus attention. Elle fronça les sourcils; cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Où l'avait-elle déjà entendue? Cet exercice de réflexion lui était assez pénible, car pour l'instant, sa mémoire ressemblait surtout à de la brume opaque. Mais alors qu'elle essayait de fouiller dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler, une phrase capta brutalement son attention:

« Faîtes quelque chose je vous en supplie! Hermione va mourir! »

Hermione? Cela aussi, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais soudain, sans qu'elle comprît comment le mécanisme se fit, toute sa mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup. Et en une fraction de seconde, elle comprit où elle était et pourquoi elle était là. Plus loin devant elle, elle vit une petite agitation. Les contours des personnages étaient de plus en plus nets, mais elle n'avait plus besoin de les voir pour les reconnaître.

« Je suis désolé Londubat, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. »

C'était le soignant. Neville murmura furieusement, portant toujours la forme endormie à bout de bras. Enfin, Gaspard courut vers le fond de la salle et disparut de champ de vision de Ginny. Il y eut quelques minutes d'attente, puis le garçon revint, rouge et essoufflé, les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet de draps qu'il installa avec soulagement sur une couche vide en face d'eux. Rapidement, il prépara le lit pour accueillir la jeune fille comateuse.

« Voilà. Pose-la ici », murmura le soignant.

Neville s'exécuta et posa son précieux fardeau sur l'un des rares lits inoccupés. À présent en plissant les yeux, Ginny pouvait distinguer les visages. Elle reconnut aussitôt celui de la jeune personne allongée et évanouie: Hermione…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Au même moment, en Albanie, les mangemorts contemplaient de leurs yeux exorbités la salle aux balais dont les murs noircis par la suie, étaient tout ce qu'il restait de l'incendie récent. Ah, tient non! Au sol, de la cendre était répandue sur toute la surface des dalles, et dans l'air, un message brillait en lettres de feu:

« Maintenant vous êtes cuits. »

Le dernier jeu de mot macabre de Harry Potter.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Loin de là, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, c'était le branle-bas de combat.

Après qu'elle eût crié, Hermione était tombée tout d'un coup dans un état de catalepsie profonde, encore plus alarmant que son hurlement de souffrance. Fou d'inquiétude, Neville avait immédiatement couru de toutes ses forces à l'infirmerie en portant son amie inconsciente dans ses bras. Du sang avait bientôt commencé à apparaître au coin de sa bouche.

Arrivé à destination, le Griffondor avait ouvert les portes d'un coup de pied sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Alerté par le bruit, Gaspard s'était vers lui, l'air réprobateur, avant de l'invectiver sévèrement de faire silence pour les malades.  
Ils s'étaient ensuite légèrement disputés mais après quelques éclats de voix sans importance, Neville avait pu lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation et Gaspard avait pu aviser l'état de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Affolé, le soignant s'était alors activité sans plus attendre pour aider le Griffondor, et moins d'une minute plus tard, Hermione reposait enfin sur un lit propre.

Cette dernière, plus pâle que jamais, ne s'était pas réveillée et un autre filet de sang s'était mis à couler de son nez. Malgré le déchirement que ce spectacle lui causait, Neville refusait de s'en aller. Il s'était assis sur une chaise à son chevet et lui tenait la main, affreusement conscient cependant de la vanité de son geste et de sa présence pour la guérison de son amie. Et comme un mantra, il ne cessait de répéter: « Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. »

Nerveusement, Gaspard s'enquit derrière lui:

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas la sauver… avec un des remèdes, même incomplet? Ça avait marché la première fois…

Neville parut alors frappé d'une révélation.

-Oui, approuva-t-il. Bien sûr tu as raison. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Attends-moi, je reviens tout suite.

-_Non! »_

Abasourdis, les deux garçons se retournèrent. Les yeux, le nez et la bouche en sang, Hermioner s'était arrachée de sa torpeur et redressée à demi sur les draps. Blême et décharnée, les yeux hagards, elle avait encore la bouche ouverte sur l'injonction qu'elle avait jetée d'une voix cassée. Puis, devenant plus lucide, elle se maintint toujours sur ses bras et les toisait tous les deux, d'un air à la fois farouche et suppliant.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À défaut de pouvoir s'échapper en balai, en transplanant, ou encore par l'intermédiaire de leurs elfes, les mangemorts durent se rebattre sur la dernière option qu'il leur restait: tenter de retrouver les limites de l'enceinte en y allant _à pied._

Malgré le danger imminent qu'ils ressentaient de tout leur instinct, personne parmi les mangemorts ne pouvait deviner qu'aucun d'eux ne ressortirait vivant de cette tragique aventure. Et ceci, tout simplement parce que les sorciers étaient devenus tellement dépendants de leur magie, qu'il ne pouvait plus se rendre compte de l'importance des barrières géographiques et naturelles qui les entouraient en permanence.

Désormais, privés de leurs pouvoirs, ils se retrouvaient aussi démunis que des cracmols, à la seule différence qu'ils avaient encore moins de chance de s'en sortir, du fait que cet état de vulnérabilité ne leur était pas familier. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à être ramené sur le même pied d'égalité avec les moldus, c'est-à-dire soumis aux même lois de la nature.

Le grand rêve de Voldemort tournait au cauchemar pour eux.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Mais les mangemorts n'étaient pas les seuls à nager dans le cauchemar: à Pré-au-Lard dans un hôtel à l'écart, Drago Malefoy avait réservé une chambre sous un faux nom et une fausse apparence. En attendant de trouver un moyen d'infiltrer l'école de sorcellerie en contournant le cordon sanitaire, le Serpentard s'était installé non loin du château.

Car évidemment, à la mort de Lucius Malefoy, un autre gardien avait pris la relève à son poste devant la Cabane Hurlante et de ce fait, Drago ne pouvait plus entrer aussi facilement qu'il était sorti, sans compter qu'il avait également le souci de se cacher car si quelqu'un le reconnaissait ici, il était perdu.

Épuisé par les trop nombreuses nuits blanches qu'il avait faites ces derniers mois, ce dernier s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte. Maintenant, il se tordait sur le lit, en proie à un rêve qui paraissait le torturer. Des larmes brûlantes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Toujours sur son lit, la mourante articula:

« Ce n'est… ce n'est pas… la peste…

-Quoi? S'étrangla Gaspard sans comprendre.

-Je n'ai pas… la peste, hacha-t-elle avec difficulté.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, consternés. La jeune fille poussa soudain un faible gémissement de douleur: du sang coula alors de ses oreilles. Puis, elle appela son ami d'un ton implorant:

-Neville… Neville… s'il-te-plaît…

La garçon accourut immédiatement auprès d'elle. Sans se soucier du sang qui maculait son visage, il posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre derrière son dos pour la soutenir et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille:

-Tout va bien Hermione. Je ne te quitterai pas.»

Mais elle s'agitait, de plus en plus angoissée, et se saisit brusquement du col de la chemise du Griffondor pour rapprocher son visage. Interloqué, celui se laissa faire sans oser bouger. Puis, agrippant son épaule de l'autre main, elle se releva en position assise et lui chuchota des paroles à l'oreille.

Conscient d'être de trop, Gaspard se recula de quelques mètres. Placé alors où il était, il ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, mais il constata que Neville semblait avoir du mal comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Des expressions fugaces passèrent tour à tour sur leurs visages: la supplication chez Hermione et l'incompréhension chez Neville tandis que ressortaient les mots: « Important… souvenirs… Rogue… la pensine… » Puis soudain, un peu plus tard, l'épouvante se peignit sur la figure du garçon alors que la jeune fille sanglotait contre lui, les larmes se mêlant au sang sur ses joues, mais Gaspard ne put entendre ce qu'elle disait à ce moment-là.

À la fin, Neville tenait étroitement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, épuisée, laissait sa tête reposer sur son épaule. Lui avait enfoui sa tête dans son abondante chevelure bouclée et brune et fermé les yeux. Mais le soignant n'avait pas besoin d'un gros plan pour voir qu'il pleurait. Bientôt, le Griffondor tourna la tête vers lui et Gaspard se sentit soudain faible comme un enfant devant l'expression qui tordait ses traits. Enfin, Londubat le supplia doucement:

« Est-ce que… tu veux bien nous laisser seuls s'il-te-plaît? Nous ne la sauverons pas…

Respectueux de son chagrin et comprenant ce qu'il allait faire, Gaspard hocha la tête et s'éloigna, les laissant tranquilles pour les dernières minutes qu'il leur restait à vivre ensemble. Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres. La douleur lui brûlait les yeux à présent. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle fit sa dernière prière:

-Neville…

-Oui, souffla-t-il contre son épaule.

-Tu veux bien… est-ce que tu veux bien… m'embrasser?

Le garçon se détacha d'elle, le visage baigné de larmes, trop désespéré pour se sentir heureux de sa requête qu'il avait tant attendue par le passé. À la place, d'une voix enrouée, il demanda:

-Pourquoi?… Pourquoi?

Elle le regardait, les yeux toujours ensanglantés, puis avoua spontanément:

-Parce que je t'aime. »

Et elle fut frappée par la véracité de ses paroles: elle aimait Neville, d'un amour profond, sincère. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait appris à le connaître en le côtoyant pendant des mois, Hermione était petit à petit tombée amoureuse sans le savoir de cet homme extraordinaire. Elle fut alors submergée par le regret. Regret de ne pas l'avoir rencontré plus tôt, regret de l'avoir compris trop tard_. _Car cet amour était sans espoir: il ne faisait pas le poids face à _l'autre._

Ses pensées et ses émotions actuelles durent se refléter sur son visage car une expression puissante traversa les traits du jeune homme. Puis, sans réfléchir, il pencha son visage et captura avec dévotion ces lèvres qui lui avaient si souvent été refusées, se moquant royalement du sang qui s'était coagulé dessus.

Ils échangèrent un baiser long, à la fois tendre et passionné, un baiser au goût du sang et des larmes, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait cure.

Bientôt, ils durent rompre le contact. Neville la reprit alors dans ses bras et la berça encore un peu. Se haïssant de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire tantôt, Hermione le pria faiblement:

« Neville… s'il-te-plaît… »

Déglutissant avec peine, le garçon sortit sa baguette, la coinça entre eux deux et la pointa sur le cœur de la jeune fille. Celle-ci le regardait, confiante et apaisée, un sourire débordant de reconnaissance. Rendue aveugle par le sang qui obstruait ses yeux, Hermione les ferma comme si elle dormait. Puis, elle laissa peu à peu le visage de Drago envahir sa tête, l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Elle voulait au moins l'imaginer une dernière fois… Drago…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À Pré-au-Lard, toujours emprisonné dans son cauchemar, Drago haleta, une terreur sans nom le glaça de tout son être… Hermione…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dans la chambre de Rowena, la rose mourante émit une dernière lueur verte à travers son dernier pétale…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Rassemblant toute sa volonté et son courage, le Griffondor susurra la formule sans bégayer:

_« Avada Kedavra »._

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Drago se réveilla brusquement en hurlant :

« Non! »

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Et dans la chambre de Rowena, le dernier pétale tomba.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Une rose était morte.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Fin de la deuxième partie

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Non ! On baisse les lances-flammes, ça aussi c'était prévu depuis le début ! Cela a toujours été écrit sur le contrat… là, en tout petit ! :p Et puis si on reste honnête avec soi-même, une histoire de peste ça ne peut _pas_ bien se terminer. D'ailleurs dans le roman d'Albert Camus, il se passe la même chose à la fin !

Mais ce n'est pas encore fini! Et oui, il y a des tas d'autres mystères à résoudre: de quoi Hermione est-elle morte? Que peut bien contenir la pensine de Rogue? Drago va-t-il revenir à Poudlard? Le remède sera-t-il terminé à temps? Qui a introduit la peste à Poudlard? Pourquoi l'elfe Winky s'est-elle pendue en tout début d'année? Et oui, toutes ces questions ne vont pas demeurer sans réponse.

Si vous voulez les connaître toutes, il va falloir les mériter, et oui! Allez, j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop tué en chemin, et je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.


	26. Le début

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** cette fois, c'est le début de la fin. Hermione est morte, mais tout n'est pas encore terminé, le pire reste à venir. Beaucoup vont tomber de haut, de très haut, et tous auront leur part de martyr dans cette déchéance. À la fin, il n'en sortira qu'un seul vainqueur, un seul grand gagnant… mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Ainsi le véritable responsable de tant de malheurs n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit…

**Parole de l'auteur:** j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions et d'un autre côté, je les redoute un peu. '-_-  
Beaucoup de révélations en perspective dans ce chapitre, je vous laisse découvrir ce tantôt. J'espère que vous avez préparé vos stocks de mouchoirs, parce que ça va être épouvantable. Pire encore que le jour où Drago a abandonné Hermione, pire que que la mort de cette dernière, pire que tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent! Mais à part cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Remerciements à:**

**Charlotte :** coucou, merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé la fin, malgré sa noirceur. Quant à Malefoy, si cela te chagrine qu'il ait tellement à en baver, je dirai simplement qu'on ne récompense pas les lâches, c'est comme ça. Bon, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Bakaiiko :** salut, merci pour ta sympathique review. J'avoue moi-même avoir hésité à organiser une ultime rencontre entre Malefoy et Hermione, juste avant qu'elle ne meure, mais finalement j'ai préféré couper brutalement et ne laisser aucune chance pour ce moment tant espéré. Je dois être allergique aux fins heureuses. Voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Anais : **ah bon, tu aimes les fins tragiques ? Et bien moi aussi ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs, parce que n'est pas terminé : plus on se rapproche de la fin, plus ça va être odieux ! Mais en ce qui concerne l'ignorance de Hermione sur les sentiments que lui porte notre cher Drago, peut-être vas-tu changer d'idée dans ce chapitre car on va y retrouver un petit élément déterminant, oublié depuis un petit moment dans cette fic. Bon, j'espère que la suite va te plaire, alors bonne lecture !

**Bling :** bonjour, merci d'être passé en laissant une review. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. J'espère que tu as quand même pu récupérer depuis ta folle soirée de lecture jusqu'à minuit trente. ^^ Merci pour tes compliments encourageants, d'autant que le passage de la souffrance de Hermione a été plutôt difficile à écrire. Sinon j'espère que le reste t'a plu tout autant. Bonne lecture

**Altanais:** Ouch! Alors je suis méchante, égoïste, et puis quoi d'autre encore? ^^ Nan, je sais bien que je l'ai mérité: ça fait des mois que j'entretiens délibérément vos espoirs alors que je savais depuis le début comme ça se terminerait.

Remarque, moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois de pleurer devant une fic: c'était « Ennemis pour la vie? » de Elialys. Une Drago/Hermione bien entendu, et l'auteur avait fait subir à Harry Potter une épreuve particulièrement horrible. J'en ai eu mal au cœur pendant presque trois jours, c'est pour dire. Mais en même temps à l'époque, j'étais assez sensible, donc il se peut qu'aujourd'hui, ça pourrait peut-être moins me choquer.

Et curieusement, ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des fins abominables moi aussi. Je n'y peux rien mais je suis allergique aux fins heureuses! Peut-être dû au fait de ce que j'ai vécu moi-même il n'y a pas si longtemps. Peut-être que je me suis laissée influencée par ma propre expérience avec les relations amoureuses. Mais… je m'égare je crois, excuse-moi.

Ah! Si seulement cela pouvait se terminer comme tu le penses… seulement ce n'est pas le cas, la vraie fin est bien pire. Si tu as encore la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, je te souhaite une bonne lecture car la suite en ligne. Bisous!

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Épilogue

Chapitre 26: Le début

**Au commencement: **_« __C'est alors que Dieu dit: « Que la lumière soit. » Et la lumière fut. » _(Bible, Ancien Testament, La Genèse)

«… j'ai encore des choses à régler… tu as le droit de savoir… tu ne me tues pas… cette clause est NON-négociable… qui est-ce…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Deux semaines après la mort d'Hermione, Poudlard put enfin rouvrir ses portes. Des milliers de parents attendaient derrière le cordon, prêts à recevoir directement leurs enfants dans leurs bras… ou bien des mauvaises nouvelles. Il y avait de tout: des moldus, des sorciers, des sang-de-bourbes, des sangs-purs, des hommes politiques, des journalistes, des médicomages, et même jusqu'aux simples badauds qui n'avaient pas de famille à Poudlard mais dont la curiosité les avait attirés ici à l'annonce du grand événement.

Enfin, les premiers survivants du désastre arrivèrent, maigres et affaiblis. Il y eut alors de grandes effusions de joie et de larmes. Les rescapés passaient indifféremment de bras en bras, tout le monde s'étreignait ou pleurait. Une émotion puissante s'était répandue dans toute la masse. Même l'annonce de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres une semaine plus tôt n'avait pas eu autant d'impact.

Grâce au remède, les derniers malades avaient pu être guéris mais en réalité, la peste étant arrivée à la fin de sa vie, plus personne n'avait vraiment souffert de la maladie.

Dans la confusion, personne ne remarqua l'absence de Hermione Granger et de Neville Londubat.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Le soir-même, tout le monde était reparti. Personne ne tenait à rester trop longtemps à Poudlard qui était devenu un tombeau, un lieu hanté de mauvais souvenirs et transpirant encore l'odeur des bûchers de cadavres fraîchement brûlés. On parlait toutefois d'inaugurer un monument aux morts pour tous les enfants victimes de la peste cette année-là.

Grand bien leur fasse! Drago Malefoy, le seul à être resté sur place, s'avançait vers le château, à la recherche de la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Hélas, il ne savait pas encore qu'il arrivait deux semaines trop tard.

Le cœur battant, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les grandes portes lorsque soudain, une voix métallique le salua dans son dos:

« Bonsoir Drago Malefoy.

Effrayé, le Serpentard se retourna, et une expression légèrement agacée passa sur ses traits: Neville Londubat se tenait derrière lui, immobile et glacial comme une statue de pierre. Voulant se débarrasser de lui au plus vite, Malefoy lui répondit brièvement:

-Londubat. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

-C'est ceci que tu cherches? Répliqua le Griffondor d'un ton doucereux.

Il leva un petit objet doré en l'air pour que Drago le reconnût bien. Un peigne en or. Le Serpentard le fixa alors, estomaqué.

-Où as-tu trouvé ça? Cracha-t-il avec agressivité.

-Où je l'ai trouvé? Répéta Neville mielleusement. C'est une longue histoire.

Oui, une très longue histoire… qui paraissait rémonter à quasiment un siècle.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Deux semaines plus tôt:_

_Complètement hagard, Neville eut tout les peines du monde à se séparer d'elle. À présent, Hermione reposait sur le lit, les yeux clos, le visage serein malgré tout le sang qui le souillait. Brusquement, cette vision lui fut insupportable et il dut détourner le regard. Bien que son esprit fût très lucide, son cœur refusait d'accepter l'inacceptable : que la femme qu'il chérissait tant était morte et ce, de sa propre main. La seule certitude qui le consolait, c'est qu'au moins elle ne souffrait plus._

_Incapables de pleurer, ses yeux accrochèrent machinalement un détail ridicule qui lui avait échappé tout à l'heure: une des mains de la Griffondor empoignait férocement quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. Comme un automate, il écarta un à un les doigts crispés, déjà froids. À la fin il put voir l'objet mystérieux._

_Un peigne._

_Un ravissant petit peigne à chignon en or, muni de sept dents et parsemé d'éclats bleu vif et lumineux. Intrigué, le garçon prit le petit accessoire, le retourna et aperçut de minuscules inscriptions en lettres cursives, presque illisibles:_

_**Black Beauty**_

_La Beauté Noire. « La Belle en Noir », surnom donné à une femme, célèbre pour avoir osé se vêtir tout de noir le jour de son mariage, sous prétexte qu'une de ses amies les plus chères était morte la veille. Mais tout le monde savait très bien que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle haïssait passionnément l'époux qu'on lui avait assigné, et que par défi elle avait marqué ce mariage comme un enterrement : celui de sa liberté. Une femme à la beauté ensorcelante, un nom et un destin des plus sombres…_

**Narcissa Black.**

_Éberlué, Neville releva la tête et fixa le corps de son amie défunte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour deviner comment cet innocent accessoire s'était retrouvé en sa possession. Il n'existait qu'une seule personne au monde qui eût pu le lui donner! Et malgré l'absurdité de cette situation, il fallait pourtant l'admettre._

_Drago Malefoy avait bel et bien offert à Hermione le peigne de sa propre mère._

_Mais elle, l'avait-elle su?_

_Était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait serré si fort le peigne contre son cœur avant de mourir?_

_Le Griffondor ne le saurait jamais._

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Neville secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Devant lui, Malefoy s'impatientait.

« Peu importe après tout, fit-il tout d'un coup. Peu importe où tu l'as pris, rends-le moi.

Le Griffondor n'esquissa pas un geste. À la place, il susurra:

-Voyons Malefoy, cela ne t'intéresse-t-il pas de savoir comment cette chose ravissante est venu en ma possession. Cela ne t'intéresse-t-il pas de savoir en quelles circonstances on me l'a cédée? »

Drago le regarda attentivement, les yeux plissés mais il ne put sonder son âme. Londubat était bizarre, il était devenu étrangement froid, menaçant et étranger. Pour la première fois, Malefoy ne se sentait pas rassuré en sa présence. Finalement, abandonnant les jeux de discussions qui le fatiguaient, le Serpentard rendit les armes et demanda à voix basse:

« Où est Hermione?

-Ah, enfin une bonne question, approuva Neville.

-Écoute Londubat, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi. Où est-elle?

-Pourquoi te le dirais-je? Rétorqua-t-il.

Inutile de jouer au plus fin dans cette situation, Drago le comprit bien. Ce fut pourquoi d'un ton fatigué, il lui avoua de tout go:

-Parce que je l'aime Londubat. Je l'aime et je dois la retrouver. Maintenant dis-moi où elle est.

-Non.

-Non?

-Non. Tu ne l'aimes pas Malefoy. Les gens comme toi sont incapables d'aimer. Ils prennent, jouent, se distraient, puis repartent sans un regard pour les carnages qu'ils laissent derrière eux.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin? S'emporta-t-il.

-Je te parle très simplement de ta lâcheté qui a battu tous les records d'infamie. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu trouvé le culot d'apparaître d'ici.

Drago commençait à en avoir assez de ce réquisitoire. D'un ton dur, il assena en le foudroyant du regard:

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses Longdubat. Il n'y a _qu'une_ chose qui m'intéresse ici! Alors si tu ne sais pas, tu peux aussi bien la fermer, et même garder ce fichu peigne s'il n'y que ça pour te faire plaisir! _Où est-elle?_

-_Morte!_ » Cracha Neville sur le même ton.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Drago sentit son corps se glacer de l'intérieur bien que l'information n'eut pas encore atteint son cœur. Celui-ci ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir une telle chose épouvantable; ce ne pouvait être qu'un mensonge… un affreux mensonge. Mais le visage sombre et fermé du garçon en face lui effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses poumons furent comme broyés par un étau d'acier. Drago ressentit une véritable souffrance physique et pendant quelques secondes, il ne parvint même plus du tout à respirer.

Mais aussitôt, il repoussa l'idée abjecte. Non! Hermione ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était tout bonnement impossible, inconcevable, elle ne pouvait_ pas _mourir. C'était une erreur, forcément! Une monstrueuse erreur…

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas le croire, l'autre garçon enchaîna alors, impitoyable:

« Oui, elle est morte. Elle a expiré après des mois de souffrances. Et peu avant son trépas, tous ses vaisseaux sanguins au niveau de la tête, jusqu'au moindre capillaire, ont explosé: elle saignait de partout: du nez, des yeux, de la bouche et même des oreilles. À la fin, elle est devenue méconnaissable et c'était vraie pitié de la voir ainsi: son visage était couvert de sang, de larmes, et…

-ASSEZ! Hurla soudain Drago. Tais-toi! Tais-toi! »

Et il se boucha les oreilles en secouant la tête, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son visage et il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de pleurer devant son ennemi. Tout comme Hermione il y a des mois auparavant, il se sentait abandonné, trahi, assassiné. Sauf que pour lui, la situation était irréparable. Aucun retour en arrière possible.

Hermione était morte.

Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire franc ou diabolique qui le charmait et l'inquiétait à la fois.

Plus jamais il ne sentirait la douceur de ses cheveux bruns et ondulés, ni la texture soyeuse de sa peau.

Plus jamais il ne la verrait sourire quand elle le voyait, froncer les sourcils quand elle réfléchissait, ou même simplement fermer ses beaux yeux noirs quand elle dormait près de lui.

Comment tous ses rêves avaient-ils pu se transformer en cendres en quelques instants?

Et brusquement, Drago éprouva un nouveau choc qui lui bloqua la respiration, lorsqu'il se rendit compte également que plus jamais il ne pourrait lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, ni racheter ses fautes envers elle. Il ne pourrait plus jamais non plus lui dire à quel point il s'en voulait, se haïssait même de l'avoir quittée comme un voleur.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, et que sans elle, il n'était plus rien.

De son côté, malgré toute la douleur que ces souvenirs poignants réveillaient en lui, Neville savourait sa vengeance en sachant très bien que cela devait être bien pire pour lui, lui qui l'avait abandonnée il y a des mois, et qui désormais ne la reverrait plus jamais. D'une voix entrecoupée, Drago nia, rejeta l'évidence:

« Morte? Enfin ce n'est pas possible! Elle faisait attention, elle ne s'est jamais exposée, elle a toujours été prudente… je ne comprends pas.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Londubat lui expliqua d'un ton sombre:

-En fait, elle n'est pas morte de la peste Malefoy.

Le jeune homme lui lançant un regard stupéfait. Mais alors? Si ce n'était pas la peste, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu…?

-Non, elle n'a pas été attaquée de l'extérieur, mais trahie de_ l'intérieur, _chuchota le Griffondor avec une certaine férocité.

Drago comprit parfaitement le sens de ces insinuations et n'insista pas. C'est alors que Neville en profita pour enchaîner, ignorant qu'il allait lui porter un coup mortel:

-Avant de mourir, elle a eu le temps de tout m'expliquer, elle m'a révélé ce dont elle souffrait.

D'instinct, le Serpentard redouta la réponse à tous ces mystères… et il avait raison. Sans attendre, son rival acheva d'une voix un peu cassée sur la fin:

-Elle est morte… d'un empoisonnement à la fleur de Lethe.

La fleur de Lethe? Drago fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part…

-En fait, c'est plus une infection lente qu'un véritable empoisonnement: l'incubation recouvre cinq à sept mois environ. Ce sont des bactéries qui envahissent peu à peu le réseau sanguin cérébral, mais le processus est si lent que généralement les premiers symptômes n'apparaissent pas avant quatre ou cinq mois. La seule façon d'en guérir, c'est de traiter le mal à ce moment-là et rapidement, car au bout de deux semaines il devient trop tard pour agir. Dans le cas d'Hermione, ça a probablement été causé par un mauvais mélange avec du café ou du thé: la fleur de Lethe est une plante qui devient toxique avec avec de la caféine… »

Drago n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage. Incapable de feindre, ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba par terre, luttant contre une soudaine envie de vomir. Son corps était parcouru par des frissons qui l'agitaient comme des décharges électriques, au fur et à mesures que les paroles fatales du garçon distillaient leur venin dans son cœur qui ne finissait plus de se disloquer.

Lui vitn alors en mémoire le souvenir d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pansy Parkinson plusieurs moirs auparavant…

_"Et si tu me disais plutôt comment tu l'as droguée ce jour-là dans la Réserve?»_ _Avait-elle demandé d'un ton amusé._

_Il avait répondu :  
_

_-Je lui ai fait boire une potion à base de fleur de Lethe."_

Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez horrible pour lui, il lui fallait affronter maintenant une autre réalité, encore plus abominable que la première!

Il avait oublié même l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les mots terribles du garçon se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit bouillonnant: « cinq à sept mois… trop tard pour agir… toxique avec de la caféine… » Inconsciemment, il secouait violemment la tête, comme pour repousser l'évidence, ce fait monstrueux qui s'imposait à lui de façon si brutale: que lui, Drago Malefoy était responsable de la mort de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée et qu'il aimerait jamais.

Malgré toute sa volonté, une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas possible! C'était un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller bientôt. Il _fallait_ qu'il se réveille!

Mais Drago avait passé le stade enfantin de se pincer la peau pour vérifier qu'on ne dort point. Écrasé de chagrin, de culpabilité et de haine contre lui-même, il se prit brusquement la tête entre les mains. Il crut toucher le fond de la misère, croyant avoir entendu le pire…  
Neville le toisait, les yeux perçants. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre la signification de ce début de crise nerveuse. D'une voix sans timbre, il déclara:

« C'est donc toi.

Après un temps de silence pénible, Drago parvint à déglutir et à se souvenir comment parler. Il se contenta cependant d'objecter d'un ton étranglé:

-C'est… impossible. Je ne l'ai pas… Elle ne peut pas être…

-Tu as en partie raison, concéda tranquillement son interlocuteur.

L'autre garçon le darda alors de ses yeux fous. Le Griffondor se hâta de rectifier:

-En vérité, elle morte _avant_ que l'empoisonnement ait fait totalement son effet.

-C-comment? Bafouilla Drago perdu dans un monde de douleur et d'incompréhension.

-Et bien vois-tu, sache tout d'abord que si l'essence de Lethe dénaturée avait pu agir jusqu'au bout, elle aurait détruit un par un, _tous_ les vaisseaux sanguins qui constituent le cerveau, c'est-à-dire que Hermione aurait progressivement perdu chacune de ses facultés: le langage, le mouvement, la vue, la mémoire, que sais-je encore! Il ne lui serait absolument _rien_ resté, et il va s'en dire que cette phase de destruction lui aurait infligé des souffrances intolérables. »

À présent, le Serpentard s'était figé de la tête aux pieds, et n'était plus capable d'émettre le moindre son. Non, le temps des révélations où la cruauté le disputait à l'effroyable, n'était pas encore terminé. À cette minute précise, Drago éprouva une curieuse sensation de dédoublement et se vit lui-même tel qu'il était à cet instant: une créature faible et pathétique, tenant plus de la chiffe que de l'humain, et ce n'était sans doute pas terminé! Quand donc cette descente aux enfers prendrait-elle fin? Sans prêter attention à son émoi, Neville acheva:

« En d'autres termes, avant d'expirer, étape par étape, elle serait devenue un légume. Comprends-tu?

Oui, Drago avait très bien compris… pour son malheur. Si imaginer Hermione morte était déjà une épreuve terriblement douloureuse, l'imaginer vivante mais inerte, vide et insensible comme un arbre mort lui était absolument intolérable. Ce fut à cette partie des révélations que Neville eut du mal à poursuivre :

-C'est pour toutes ces raisons que… lorsqu'elle m'a demandée de… enfin lorsqu'elle m'a priée… de la faire mourir avant d'en arriver à cet état, j'ai accepté, avoua-t-il dans un souffle et paraissant au supplice de devoir revivre ce moment abominable. Je l'ai fait tout de suite… au moins, elle n'a pas trop souffert… et elle restée elle-même jusqu'à la fin…

-Alors c'est toi qui l'a tuée, souffla Malefoy d'une voix sans force.

-Non, rugit soudain le garçon furieux. Je ne l'ai pas tuée! Au contraire, je l'ai délivrée de la mort atroce et inéluctable qui l'attendait. Mais son véritable assassin, c'est toi Malefoy! Toi et _toi seul!_

Le concerné vacilla, comme pris de vertige mais implacable, Neville poursuivit les accusations:

-C'est toi qui l'a abandonnée et réduite au désespoir; c'est toi qui l'a rendue malade pendant trois jours entiers; toi encore qui l'a fait souffrir avec une cruauté inimaginable; toi toujours qui l'a empoisonnée; toi enfin qui l'a tuée! »

De nouveau, Malefoy avait plaqué puérilement ses mains sur ses oreilles, et sans qu'il s'en rendit vraiment compte, son corps se balança d'avant en arrière. Mais il eut beau se couper du monde, il ne pouvait fuir les paroles vengeresses du Griffondor parce qu'elles étaient toutes hélas vraies! De tous les coups qu'elles avait reçus, c'était lui et toujours lui qui lui avait porté les plus durs. De plus, il se souvenait trop bien de cette maudite après-midi de décembre, l'époque où dans sa folie, son esprit avait oser formuler le souhait de l'étrangler.

Il la revoyait avec horreur porter l'innocente tasse de thé à ses lèvres, sans se douter de rien, sans savoir que la garçon en face d'elle y avait versé la mort dans le breuvage. « Mais pourquoi! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas regardé les contre-indications de cette fichue plante? » Se maudit-il intérieurement.*

Par une tragique ironie du sort, son vieux plan de décembre s'était tout de même accompli… et cela ressemblait à une sinistre farce.

Devant lui, Neville le jaugeait avec mépris. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione avait pu s'amouracher d'un pauvre type pareil. Lâche, faible et faux… tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisable chez l'homme! Il avait dû jouer son rôle de « bad boy repenti » à la perfection. À la fin, le Serpentard se redressa, l'air un peu stupide, puis demanda d'une voix désincarnée:

« Et maintenant?

-Quoi maintenant?

-Et bien, je suppose que si tu m'as attendu ici en sachant que je viendrais et si tu es toujours là en ce moment à me parler, c'est que tu désires te venger, me tuer…

-Te tuer? S'exclama Neville dans un rire sans joie. Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

-Ce serait logique, non? Balbutia-t-il en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou. Après tout, tu me hais, n'est-ce pas?

-Alors là, pas du tout Malefoy! S'empressa de corriger le Griffondor. Si c'est cela qui te fais peur, tranquillise-toi, je n'éprouve rien de la sorte envers toi! Pourquoi me donnerais-je cette peine d'ailleurs? Tu le fais très bien tout seul.

Et comme le Serpentard le suivait de moins en moins, son interlocuteur tâcha de lui expliquer en chuchotant:

-Et puis pour te haïr Malefoy, il aurait fallu que j'aie un minimum de respect pour toi… ce n'est pas le cas. »

En temps normal, Drago aurait réagi au quart de tour en jetant une réplique cinglante… sauf qu'on n'était pas en temps normal. Après toutes informations qu'il venait de recevoir comme autant de gifles en pleine figure, il se sentait étourdi, assommé, stupide. C'était tout simplement trop! Il avait trop perdu en l'espace d'une soirée. Neville reprit avec un rien de mépris:

« C'est vrai qu'au début l'idée de tuer dans les souffrances m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis la mort de Hermione et durant ce laps de temps, j'ai eu le loisir de réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça. Il faut dire que ce charmant petit peigne m'a beaucoup aidé.

Le Griffondor le narguait toujours avec l'objet dans sa main.

-Vois-tu, j'ai compris que si tu le lui as donné, c'est que tu devais forcément l'aimer… un peu, admit-il non sans une pointe de mauvaise foi. Et que même si tu t'es servie d'elle au profit de Voldemort pour mieux l'abandonner ensuite, c'était plus par lâcheté que par véritable ressentiment.

-Pardon? S'insurgea Malefoy pour la première fois. Je ne me suis jamais servie d'elle Londubat. Je l'ai abandonnée, c'est malheureusement vrai; je l'ai… t-tué, et c'est monstrueux. Mais jamais! _Jamais_ je ne l'ai manipulée pour le compte de qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et, lentement, sortit un papier froissé de sa poche. Puis il déclara d'une voix dure:

-Inutile de faire semblant avec moi Malefoy. J'ai retrouvé cette _chose_ miraculeusement dans les affaires d'Hermione. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a pu la pousser à la conserver.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda l'autre d'un ton méfiant.

-C'est la lettre que ton père t'a envoyée le jour de ton départ, répondit-il le regard plein de défi..

-Mais… je n'ai pas reçu de lettre le jour de mon départ! J'ai été contacté par le biais de mon miroir à double-sens. Si mon père avait écrit, je l'aurais su forcément et j'aurais emporté la lettre.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, Lucius Malefoy t'a écrit, et ce qu'il a couché sur le papier est assez explicite.

-Est-ce que je peux voir cette lettre? » S'enquit Drago le plus patiemment qu'il put.

Sans un mot, Neville lui tendit le bout de papier, l'autre jeune homme s'en empara et commença à lire rapidement, les sourcils froncés et l'air incrédule. Visiblement, quelque chose ne collait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. À la fin, il blêmit, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour y étouffer une exclamation de stupeur. Puis il s'écria:

« Mais… ce n'est pas l'écriture de mon père!

-Quoi!

-C'est celle de ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Drago sentit son estomac se nouer en pensant à ce qu'avait pu ressentir Hermione en tombant sur ce torchon de paroles cruelles. Voilà donc l'explication de cette hostilité de la part du Griffondor. Malefoy suait à grosses gouttes à présent et se sentait nauséeux. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il voulut quand même s'expliquer d'un ton fébrile:

« Écoute Londubat, il faut que tu saches… c'est que je n'ai jamais menti à Hermione. Je n'ai jamais joué avec ses sentiments, je n'étais pas du tout au courant que j'étais surveillé en permanence par Voldemort, sinon j'aurais été plus prudent.

-Comment ça « surveillé »? Questionna Neville d'un ton prudent.

-Il y avait un espion à Poudlard, Londubat, révéla-t-il sèchement. Et c'est cet espion qui nous a dénoncés Hermione et moi.

-Qui était-ce?

-Sévérus Rogue.

-Rogue! S'exclama Neville cette fois abasourdi.

-Lui-même.

-Et bien alors! Fit-il simplement, l'air terrassé.

-Quoi? Demanda Drago d'un ton perplexe.

-Rien, je t'expliquerai après, soupira Neville avec lassitude.

Malefoy sentait bien que son ennemi lui cachait quelque chose. Dans un coin de sa tête, il nota ce détail pour plus tard, puis renchaîna d'un ton hypocrite:

-Tu comprends Londubat, je ne voulais pas la laisser tomber. S'il n'y avait pas eu Bellatrix, je serais resté.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'on t'a forcé à partir? Reformula Neville d'un air indéchiffrable.

N'écoutant une nouvelle fois que sa lâcheté et son hypocrisie, le Serpentard n'hésita pas:

-Tout à fait. J'ai su trop tard qui était l'espion, et si j'étais resté, elle serait probablement morte la semaine suivante. Ma compagnie était devenue trop dangereuse pour elle.

-Ben voyons! persiffla tout à coup Neville d'un ton sarcastique. Alors pendant qu'on y est, bientôt tu vas me dire que tu étais atteint d'une maladie grave et contagieuse et que tu devais t'éloigner en toute hâte avant qu'elle ne soit affectée.

-Je ne voyais pas les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est une bonne définition de ce qu'est une personne qui baigne en permanence dans le milieu des mangemorts, rétorqua Drago d'un ton glacial.

-Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, cracha l'autre. Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles. Tu espères convaincre qui avec tes arguments dégoulinant de bons sentiments, tellement guimauves qu'on n'y croit pas une seule seconde? Même un Poufsouffle n'aurait jamais osé proférer de telles mièvreries!

Trop fatigué pour se battre, le Serpentard leva les deux mains en signe de paix et rectifia le tir:

-D'accord, d'accord. Tu as raison, je me suis laissé emporté. Mais d'un autre côté, si ce genre de discours ne tiens pas debout dans ce sens, il ne peut pas marcher davantage dans l'autre.

Neville le regarda alors d'un air dubitatif. Secouant la tête, Drago dut développer:

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me suis enfui, c'est vrai que c'était un peu pour sauver ma peau, il faut dire la vérité. Mais c'était un peu aussi pour la protéger _elle._ Car que tu crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si j'étais resté? Je te répète que je ne savais pas qui était l'espion à l'époque.

Ce qui était vrai.

-De plus, si Bellatrix a pu introduire une lettre au château à mon insu, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu l'empêché de s'en prendre à Hermione s'il lui en prenait l'envie un beau jour? Une crise de conscience tardive peut-être? Ironisa-t-il sur la fin.

Neville ne pipa mot, pas du tout convaincu par cette dernière explication, Drago le voyait bien, alors soudain, il contre-attaqua d'un ton mordant:

-Oh tu peux tirer la gueule autant que tu veux, ça m'est totalement égal. Je ne te dois rien Londubat! Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, qui es-tu pour prétendre me juger d'ailleurs?

-Personne, accepta Neville les lèves serrées. Mais après ton départ, Hermione et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés. J'ai donc appris à bien la connaître et je peux t'affirmer une chose: c'est que _elle_, elle ne t'aurait _jamais_ abandonné.

Drago refusa de se laisser abattre par cette flèche du Parthe qui, malgré les apparences, ne l'avait pas raté. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son adversaire de continuer, reprenant au sujet de départ:

-C'est ça. Bon, et maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu me voulais, si ce n'est pas pour te venger, c'est pour quoi?

Enfin, le jeune homme dévoila la véritable raison de sa présence ici alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: partir loin de cet être abject qui le répugnait:

-C'est pour une faveur que j'ai promise à une amie. Avant de mourir, Hermione m'a demandé de te montrer cela. Je crois qu'au fond, elle avait gardé l'illusion que tu l'aimes encore.

Drago tiqua au mot « illusion », mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. À la place, il considéra curieusement l'objet que lui tendait le Griffondor.

-Une pensine? Dit-il un peu surpris.

-Oui, répondit-il sombrement. Elle tenait à ce que tu vois ce qu'il y dedans. Je l'ai regardée aussi, alors crois-moi je sais ce que c'est et ce que cela va te faire: je te conseille vivement de t'asseoir car tu vas tomber de haut.

Haussant les épaules, Drago s'empara de la pensine. À l'intérieur, une substance bleutée tournoyait, fourmillant de mille et un mystères.

-Ce sont les les souvenirs de Rogue », précisa Neville derrière lui.

Ne pouvant contenir davantage sa curiosité, Drago plongea dans la petite bassine de pierre…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Il atterrit soudain sur un dallage dur. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans un très vieux château délabré, et si l'on se fiait à la lumière filtrant à travers les lucarnes, on devait être au cœur de l'été. L'endroit semblait frais pourtant et il n'y avait absolument personne.

Comme pour démentir cette dernière impression, une silhouette pénétra juste à ce moment de la droite et marcha vivement en direction du fond du couloir. Au tournoiement de cap, Malefoy reconnut son professeur de potions honni. Maîtrisant la violente bouffée de haine qui lui brûla l'estomac comme un acide lorsqu'il le vit, le jeune homme le suivit sans se poser de question.

Les deux hommes parcoururent le couloir sombre et poussiéreux, jonchés de quelques pavés brisés provenant des plafonds troués et formant davantage une espèce de toile d'araignée en pierre, qu'une voûte véritable. À la fin, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes. Sans hésiter, Rogue les poussa et ils entrèrent dans une très grande salle avec un trône au centre. Et assis sur le trône…

« Maître, murmura Rogue en reniflant le sol devant lui.

-Severus, mon cher », susurra Voldemort avec le même ravissement qu'aurait éprouvé un chat s'apprêtant à dévorer une petite souris juteuse.

Drago frissonna en voyant le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'aussi près: l'homme (à supposé qu'il en fut encore un) était encore plus répugnant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Indifférent à la présence de l'intrus, le souvenir poursuivit son cours: Voldemort s'était levé et tournait à présent autour de son serviteur toujours prosterné, sournoisement, tel un rapace autour de sa proie. Enfin, il déclara de la même voix suave:

« Et bien, mon fidèle espion, je dois avouer que j'ai été quelque peu surpris en lisant ta lettre qui m'est parvenue au début du mois. Si je ne t'ai pas convoqué plus tôt, c'est parce que j'ai voulu d'abord me donner le loisir de te réfléchir attentivement à ton intéressante proposition avant de te donner une réponse définitive.

Rogue ne pipa mot, sachant très bien que dans ce genre de situation, le silence était la meilleure attitude à respecter. Heureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissa pas son esclave trop longtemps dans l'ignorance:

-Donc, tu dis avoir une idée à me soumettre afin d'anéantir définitivement Harry Potter. Je t'écoute.

Le maître des potions se racla la gorge, puis entama avec humilité:

-Oui, c'est cela maître. Un plan efficace qui permettrait d'anéantir Potter, mais également une large quantité de sang-de-bourbe, de traîtres à leur sang et aussi Albus Dumbledore, tout cela dans la même foulée.

-Tu commence à éveiller sérieusement ma curiosité. Continue.

-Alors voilà: l'idée, ce serait d'introduire un virus à Poudlard.

-Un virus? Répéta Voldemort cette fois l'air perplexe.

-Oui euh… bien en fait techniquement, il ne s'agit pas d'un virus mais d'une bactérie, une bactérie mortelle et particulièrement contagieuse, maître. Une maladie enfin dont on ne possède encore aucun remède parmi les sorciers.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres méditait sur cette suggestion inattendue. À la fin, il parut vaguement intéressé.

-C'est une idée… originale. J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé, mais ce n'est pas inintéressant , admit-il lentement. Et quel serait ce virus… enfin cette bactérie?

-La peste, maître.

-Hmm.

Voldemort cogita encore un peu, puis il évoqua vaguement ce qu'il connaissait à ce sujet:

-La peste, dis-tu? Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler il y a très longtemps, lorsque je me trouvais encore dans ce misérable orphelinat. Une maladie vicieuse et redoutable, c'est bien cela? Il ne serait pas déplaisant de songer que Dumbledore et Potter auront trépassé d'une manière aussi bassement moldue, eux qui les aiment tant! Ricana-t-il sur ses derniers mots.

Rogue se permit un sourire méchant en écho à la joie sadique qu'exprimait son seigneur à cet instant. Mais ce dernier se rappela alors d'un détail fâcheux:

-Mais dis-moi Severus, si la peste se déclare à Poudlard, tout le monde sera touché j'imagine.

-Absolument maître, s'empressa de confirmer l'homme.

-Même les enfants de sangs-pur?

Le maître des potions accusa le coup. Il savait que cette partie serait la plus délicate à négocier, et en conséquence, il avait déjà préparé ses arguments:

-Certes, dit-il avec un regret peu sincère, la perte de nombreux petits sang-pur est le plus gros inconvénient de ce plan. Mais il est surtout le seul.

-Le seul? répéta Voldemort d'un ton railleur. Et les délais mon cher? Combien de temps faudra-t-il patienter avant que nos ennemis soient six pieds sous terre?

-Quelques mois au grand maximum, annonça rapidement le mangemort qui commençait à être nerveux.

-_Quelques mois!_ Et tu oses appelé ça un plan efficace?

Le malheureux Severus commençait à transpirer et il était facile de deviner pourquoi: vue ainsi, l'affaire se présentait plutôt mal pour lui. Toutefois n'ayant rien à perdre, il fit une dernière tentative:

-Mais après Maître, la perte de quelques sang-pur serait-elle vraiment une grosse perte?

Voldemort lui jeta un regard, surpris par cette nouvelle idée. Encouragée, Rogue poursuivit:

-Après tout, je connais les Serpentard et vous avez déjà pu apercevoir à l'occasion quelques enfants de Mangemorts. Je suis sûr que vous conviendrez comme moi que la majorité d'entre eux sont soit des incapables comme Crabbe et Goyle, soit des filles comme les soeurs Parkinson, soit des faibles comme Malefoy et Nott. Leurs disparitions seraient-elles si nuisibles pour le renouvellement de nos rangs?

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger qui est digne d'intégrer nos rangs et qui ne l'est pas, trancha abruptement le Lord.

-Bien sûr, monseigneur ", se retira-t-il.

Mais le manipulateur ne tremblait plus car la voix de Voldemort ne contenait aucune colère, rien qu'une trace d'impatience. À ce moment, il parut réfléchir en lui-même et marmonnait de temps à autre: "Regrettable… ou pas… des incapables… bah…" Finalement, il redressa la tête et demanda, à l'apparence neutre:

" Mis à part le problème des sang-pur, comment pourrions-nous introduire un tel virus dans ce vase clos qu'est Poudlard, tout cela sans éveiller les soupçons?

Rogue ne laissa rien paraître du triomphe qui venait de récompenser ses effort et répondit d'une voix égale:

-Rien de plus simple: il suffirait d'amener un rat déjà contaminé à Poudlard, et le reste se fera tout seul.

-C'est tout?

-Oui je vous assure.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence. Enfin, le maître des lieux se décida:

-Très bien, c'est une idée qui me plaît Severus, tu as eu bien raison de me suggérer cela. Nous allons donc tout mettre en œuvre pour la réaliser. Bien entendu, pas un mot de tout cela aux autres mangemort. Cette opération devra se faire dans la plus grande discrétion: les parents de sang-pur pourraient nous causer des problèmes s'ils savaient que leur précieuse progéniture était en danger. »

Severus courba la tête en signe de soumission. À ce moment précis, le souvenir s'effaça peu à peu et Drago tomba à nouveau dans un autre tourbillon de couleur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il atterrit exactement au même endroit, avec les même protagonistes. La seule différence était la présence d'un troisième personnage qui se tenait au centre, raide et immobile comme un pantin. Drago ne le reconnut pas, mais Severus et Voldemort étaient absorbés dans une discussion animée.

« Alors tu es bien sûr de toi Severus?

-Absolument maître, répondit ce dernier. C'est en Afrique que sont concentrés les foyers les plus pernicieux de peste bubonique. De plus dans le cas qui nous intéresse, le bacille est présent chez de nombreux animaux, et notamment chez les population de rongeurs qui sont évidemment très répandues.

-Et tu ne crois pas que l'elfe risque de nous causer des problèmes?

-Non, il n'existe pas plus fidèles comme créatures. De plus, les elfes sont insensibles au virus, elle est la seule qui puisse remplir la mission sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Bon, très bien. Alors ne perdons pas de temps. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette en direction du troisième homme et le jeune Malefoy put l'examiner de nouveau, plus attentivement cette fois-ci: tenant plus du spectre que de l'humain, l'être décharné qui se tenait devant eux n'avait sur son dos que des vêtements miteux et déchirés par endroits. Il avait le regard vide, absent et ne paraissait absolument pas conscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Des cheveux ternes et sombres pendaient pitoyablement sur son visage émacié. N'était sa respiration, on aurait pu facilement le prendre pour une statue de cire.

Voldemort murmura soudain un sort que Drago ne connaissait pas:

« _Projectionem!_ »

Un rayon argenté frappa alors l'homme devant qui tressaillit. Il parut alors soudain animé par la vie, comme une poupée que l'on aurait actionnée par un mécanisme. Il leva les bras, les examina avec une sorte de fascination morbide. À côté, Severus paraissait mal-à-l'aise, mais ni Voldemort ni l'inconnu n'en avaient cure. À la fin, l'étrange bonhomme murmura d'une voix rauque:

« Quel sensation étrange!

Pour la première de sa vie, Rogue se racla la gorge et osa parler sans la permission du Lord:

-Est-ce vous… maître?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, ricana alors l'homme d'aspect miteux. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? Tu sais très bien que l'âme de ce pauvre Bartémius Croupton junior a été absorbée il y a longtemps par les Détraqueurs.

Aucun tristesse ne transperçait pourtant dans sa voix. Il reprit bientôt, un peu amusé:

-En vérité, le sort de projection est bien fait: je peux à la fois contrôler ce corps et le mien à ma guise.

À ces mots, la marionnette redevint radicalement inexpressive et Voldemort reprit la parole à partir de son vrai corps:

-Bien entendu, je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire trop souvent, l'impérium est quand même plus pratique. Mais bon en l'occurrence dans ce cas présent, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Quel ennui tout de même que l'impérium soit inefficace sur ceux qui ont subi le baiser du détraqueur!

Prudent, Rogue se garda bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire à la fin du babillage de son maître. Ce dernier alors revint dans l'autre corps et appela d'une voix forte:

« Winky! »

Il y eut un craquement et une elfe de maison, l'air excessivement malheureux apparut devant eux. Toutefois, son visage parut s'éclairer lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Sans prêter attention aux autres sorciers qui se trouvaient à côté, elle se précipita aux genoux de celui qu'elle croyait être son ancien maître. Le faux Bartémius retint un mouvement de dégoût lorsqu'il sentit de grosses larmes couler des yeux de l'elfe sur ses jambes.

« Maître Barty! Ô Maître Barty! Winky est si contente de vous revoir, sanglota la pauvre créature.

-Moi aussi ma petite Winky, sourit l'homme avec hypocrisie.

-Maître Barty a tellement manqué à Winky.

La patience n'étant pas le fort du Lord, celui-ci répondit rapidement:

-Oui. Dis-moi Winky, j'aurais un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que le maître voudra! S'exclama joyeusement Winky en relevant la tête, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

-Voilà, j'aimerais que tu te rendes à Antsirabe, au Madagascar et que tu ramènes un rat de là-bas à Poudlard, c'est pour un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tu me ferais très plaisir.

-Winky sera ravie de faire tout ce qui ferait plaisir à Maître Barty. Winky va le faire tout de suite. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui ferait plaisir à maître Barty?

-Non, c'est bon. Une fois que tu auras ramené ton rat, reste à Poudlard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Winky s'inclina bien bas, puis disparut dans un nouveau craquement sonore. Regagnant son corps d'origine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un ricanement sadique:

-Le plan se déroule au-delà de nos espérances. »

À ce moment, une fois encore le souvenir s'effaça pour laisser place à un troisième, et heureusement car Drago commençait à se sentir mal. Cette fois-ci, on se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue, et celui-ci parlait à son maître par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir à double-sens. Le maître en question paraissait pour l'heure, positivement furieux. Le jeune homme l'entendit brusquement accabler son serviteur de ses foudres:

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire Severus? _Une élève est au courant?_

-C'était un accident maître, plaida Rogue.

-Un accident? Cracha Voldemort d'un ton glacial. Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait ce stupide cordon sanitaire ou bien crois-moi, tu l'aurais senti passer!

-Je me rattraperai maître, promit le maître des potions paniqué. Je réparerai les dégâts, je… je couvrirai l'affaire, je…

Mais il se tut devant le regard terrible que lui lança son maître. Il y eut un moment de silence pesant, puis le Lord siffla d'un ton mauvais:

-Très bien! Vu la situation actuelle, nous n'avons guère le choix: peu importe la façon dont tu t'y prends, mais cette affaire doit être _étouffée dans l'œuf._ Tu m'entends Severus? Je l'exige absolument! S'il devait advenir qu'à cause de cet accident notre plan soit fichu en l'air, il n'existera aucune barrière au monde capable de te protéger de ma fureur ce jour-là!

-Soyez sans inquiétude: je me chargerai personnellement de réduire la gêneuse au silence, assura le Mangemort soulagé. Quant à l'elfe…

-Laisse! Coupa le Lord. Je me chargerai moi-même de cette chose, j'ai toujours été curieux de savoir jusqu'où iraient ces créatures pour satisfaire leur maître. »

La suite devait lui donner la réponse: deux jours plus après la conversation, Winky se pendit sous les ordres du faux Bartémius (Severus surprit par hasard la conversation entre Dumbledore et les elfes des cuisines). Un mois plus tard, ce fut le tour de Luna Lovegood que le maître des potions avait placé sous enchantement afin qu'elle ne puisse jamais parler à personne de ce qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de l'elfe…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Neville regarda froidement son rival s'extirper brutalement de la pensine. Il était vert, littéralement. Titubant légèrement dans les marches de pierres, il trébucha tout d'un coup et s'effondra brusquement sur le gazon, puis il fut immédiatement saisi d'un vomissement incoercible. D'un ton banal, le Griffondor commenta comme s'il parlait de la météo:

« Oui, ça m'a fait à peu près le même effet quand je suis ressorti.

Blanc comme un linge, Drago s'essuya la bouche et peina à articuler:

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire Longdubat.

-Je comprends », acquiesça-t-il doucement.

C'était vrai. Drago avait l'impression que son monde s'était écroulé en quelques secondes, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas quand on y réfléchissait bien. Il se sentait secoué, furieux et désespéré. Il aurait voulu pleurer, hurler, tuer Rogue et s'enfuir très loin, avec Hermione.

Seulement il était trop tard: Hermione était morte et Rogue aussi.

Il ne lui restait même pas la possibilité de se venger. La peste lui avait tout pris, tout brûlé: son amour et sa haine dans le même coup, sans rien laisser derrière elle. En quelques secondes, on l'avait dépouillé de tout ce qui lui était essentiel. Et maintenant, à part son malheureux peigne, que lui restait-il dans ce désert?

Londubat le dévisageait avec pitié: après tout, non seulement Malefoy avait perdu beaucoup plus que lui, mais en plus c'était entièrement de sa faute. Toutefois ne désirant guère s'attarder dans cet endroit de misère, il dit avec un peu de brusquerie:

« Bon, mon rôle s'arrête ici, je vais te rendre ton peigne. Le corps de Hermione ayant brûlé comme tous les autres, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le lui laisser dans sa tombe. »

C'était un mensonge, mais Hermione lui devait bien cela: c'était l'unique vengeance qu'il se fût permis contre son Serpentard bien-aimé. Incapable de répondre, Malefoy se contenta de hocher la tête, mais ne ramassa pas le peigne que Neville avait laissé tomber devant lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il vit que le garçon s'éloignait vraiment, le Serpentard s'écria soudain:

« Attends, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

Le Griffondor ne se retourna pas et répliqua abruptement:

-Oui.

-Et c'est tout! Tu m'as montré les souvenirs de Rogue et tu t'en vas comme ça!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Savoir si… si Hermione a dit quelque chose de… de particulier avant de…

-Non, aboya le Griffondor, elle n'a pas parlé de toi, sauf pour me demander de te montrer la pensine.

Malefoy hocha lentement la tête, vaincu, puis murmura d'un ton désespéré:

-Alors tu ne me tues pas…

Le jeune homme se retourna enfin, son visage était dur et fermé. Il déclara d'un ton cassant:

-Non, je ne te tuerai pas, ça te ferait trop plaisir, j'aime mieux que tu en sois réduit à te suicider comme le vrai lâche que tu es. »

Et il se retourna définitivement, laissant un Drago Malefoy complètement démoli derrière lui, avec la pensine, la lettre et le peigne en or pour seule compagnie… Arrivé aux barrière de Poudlard, il jeta un dernier regard au château et rejoignit Ginny Weasley qui l'attendait sur le quai en le regardant tristement. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, elle lui demanda d'une voix douce:

« Et bien?

-Et bien ça y est, il sait tout, avoua Neville d'une voix brisée. À présent je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de toi? Demanda-t-elle l'air profondément malheureux.

-Oui, j'ai déjà détruit ma baguette tout à l'heure.

-Tu as fait cela? Tu ne t'es même pas laissé une chance! S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de faire marche arrière, rétorqua le Griffondor. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais chez les moldus, jamais une situation de ce genre n'aurait atteint de telles proportions !

La jeune fille ne trouva rien à répondre, et son ami poursuivit d'un ton amer :

-Chez eux, aucune épidémie n'aurait pu tourner à la tragédie sanglante comme à Poudlard, pas même un cas de peste: d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils l'auraient stoppée _avant!_ De ce point de vue-là, ils sont largement meilleurs que nous.

-Mais de là à abandonner le monde sorcier, le monde qui t'a vu naître, tu ne crois pas que ta réaction est un peu excessive?

-De toutes façons il est trop tard pour reculer, soupira Neville.

C'était hélas vrai, mais Ginny voulut tenter le convaincre encore une fois:

-Et Hermione? Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu cela?

À l'évocation de leur amie disparue, le corps du garçon se raidit. Il était bien plus à cran sur ce sujet que la jeune fille. Malgré tout, ce fut d'un ton calme qu'il répliqua:

-Hermione n'aurait rien souhaité pour moi que mon bonheur.

Alors la jeune rousse compris que c'était fini, qu'elle l'avait perdu. Luttant pour ne pas céder à la mélancolie, le garçon inspira profondément. Il dut remarquer l'expression qui se peignait sur le visage de son amie car il évita soigneusement de croiser son regard. Enfin, il soupira

-Adieu Ginny, tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

-Toi aussi Neville, toi aussi », pleura-t-elle.

Le garçon l'observa avec un immense regret. Même s'il était fermement résolu dans sa décision, il éprouvait tout de même beaucoup de chagrin et de remords à quitter son amie, surtout dans un moment si difficile.

Après son réveil, Ginny et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, du fait de leur totale et désespérante solitude. Entre eux, le silence n'existait plus, ils s'étaient tout dit, tout avoué. Et Neville en avait trop traversé pour la juger, de même qu'elle était trop heureuse de le revoir vivant pour se soucier du reste. Les morts de Blaise, de Harry, puis de Hermione l'avaient cruellement touchée, mais il avait bien fallu les accepter, s'en remettre et survivre au bout du compte.

De manière très différente, tous deux étaient ressortis grandis de cette tempête, mais à quel prix?

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

*Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, relisez le chapitre où Malefoy et Pansy ont une petite discussion à propos de la faiblesse du Serpentard. À un moment donné, Drago révèle à son amie que le somnifère qu'il a utilisé pour droguer Hermione, est constitué de Fleur de Lethe : une plante sortie tout droit de mon imagination, et qui par malheur, est absolumen_t incompatible_ avec la caféine… Voilà pourquoi c'est Malefoy le véritable meurtrier de Hermione.

Ceci pourrait être une fin, néanmoins pour ceux qui voudraient connaître la raison du comportement de Rogue, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer votre demande par review. S'il y a beaucoup de demandes pour obtenir l'explication finale, je publierai la deuxième partie de l'épilogue, sinon je laisse l'histoire comme elle est! Et vous ne saurez jamais le fond de l'histoire, alors que moi si, na! :p

Allez, je vous souhaite un bon week-end.


	27. Sept ans plus tard

**Résumé du précédent chapitre:** toutes les révélations ont été faites. Reste à savoir _pourquoi_ l'austère maître des potions a agi ainsi. Pourquoi a-t-il lui-même suggéré en premier l'introduction de la peste à Poudlard pour ensuite travailler activement à la fabrication d'un remède quelques mois plus tard?Deux attitudes apparemment contradictoires mais qui ont pourtant bel et bien un sens.…

**Parole de l'auteur:** allez, comme vous avez tous été très gentils, voici donc la seconde partie du prologue. Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir avant que vous ne sortiez l'artillerie lourde pour trucider l'auteur, que ça ne va_ pas _être gai! Vous allez pouvoir vous rendre compte que le « bien » n'est pas toujours vainqueur.

À tous ceux qui m'ont laissé au moins une review, ceux qui m'en ont laissé plusieurs, et tous ceux qui m'ont suivis du début à la fin, je vous remercie très sincèrement. D'autant plus que vu les vacheries que j'ai fait subir à mes héros (et à vous aussi parfois), je suis consciente qu'à certains moments, je méritais tout bonnement d'être écartelée! ^^ Croyez-moi, les meilleurs moments ont été ceux où je lisais et relisais vos écrits, en rigolant parfois devant les délires des lecteurs. Vous avez été formidables.

**Remerciements particuliers à:**

**Ezie **: coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu, et surtout que cela t'ait redonné goût à Camus car lui, c'est vraiment un très grand auteur. Voilà, j'espère que la suite (et fin) te plaira comme le reste. Bonne lecture !

**Charlotte :** c'est uniquement mon point de vue, mais je pense que Rogue est le personnage le plus intéressant de cette histoire, pas le meilleur ni le plus attachant, mais le plus complexe, le plus tortueux. Tu comprendras pourquoi. Mais tu sais pour Drago, la lâcheté est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Voilà donc la deuxième partie de l'épilogue. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Nandouillettemalefoy : **ouf, un peu compliqué comme pseudo. ^^ Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. C'est rare qu'un lecture en laisse alors que la fic lui a déplu. Même si tu risques de ne jamais tomber sur ces mots, je vais tâcher de m'expliquer. Sache que je ne cherche pas spécialement à te convaincre, mais au moins à te faire comprendre mon point de vue, et pourquoi j'ai laissé ma fic se finir aussi épouvantablement.

Premièrement : Ron. Je suis d'accord avec toi : ce n'est pas un héros, c'est un martyr. Il se sacrifie pour une cause en laquelle il croit jusqu'au bout : soigner des malades dont personne ne voulait était sa vocation, même en sachant qu'il risquait de mourir. Ce n'est donc pas un héros comme Harry Potter puisqu'il ne sauve personne concrètement, mais ce qu'il a fait est quand même un sacrifice.

Deuxièmement : Neville. Lui n'est pas un ange : c'est un être humain comme tous les autres, qui comporte ses bons et ses mauvais côtés, et un être humain qui de surcroît, s'en prend plein la gueule (passe-moi l'expression) depuis le début de cette histoire. Alors qu'il devienne froid et égoïste à la fin avec Malefoy, celui qui est responsable de la mort et de toutes les souffrances de la femme qu'il aime, ce n'est pas choquant. Très sincèrement si un homme ayant tué une personne qui m'est cher, se présente devant moi comme une fleur et commence à me donner des ordres en se prenant pour le roi du monde, il serait très mal reçu !

Troisièmement : Ginny. encore une fois tu as entièrement raison : elle ne sert à rien, j'en ai fait mon instrument, mon jouet. Mais si je l'ai fait, c'est pour bien signifier que la mort tue et épargne complètement au hasard, sans se soucier des considérations humaines. Voilà pourquoi Hermione est morte alors que c'est elle qui s'est dépensée le plus dans cette fic. On s'est tous déjà dit une fois dans notre vie, mais « Mais pourquoi se sont toujours les meilleurs qui disparaissent? C'est injuste ! » Oui, c'est complètement injuste. Le monde n'est pas comme dans Roméo et Juliette, les histoires d'amour d'amour ne sont pas forcément belles, et même les meilleurs peuvent perdre. Mais ce n'est pas une tragédie, c'est la vie tout simplement. Et parfois la vie, c'est moche comme la peste, c'est bête à en pleurer, et monstrueusement injuste. Le tout est de savoir l'accepter, s'y faire, et le plus dur : apprendre à perdre. Toi aussi, apprends à perdre ! C'est la meilleure façon de se préserver des désillusions et des espoirs brutalement déçus.

Quatrièmement : comment sais-tu que Hermione ignore jusqu'à la toute fin que Drago l'aime ? L'ai-je précisé une seule fois dans le précédent chapitre ? Aurais-tu oublié ce que Neville a retrouvé dans sa main : le peigne ? Je n'ai absolument rien détaillé à ce sujet, mais c'est incroyable que quasiment tout le monde soit persuadé qu'elle est restée dans l'ignorance, alors que je ne l'ai jamais laissé entendre !

Cinquièmement : le remède disparu ? Je réponds à cette question à la fin de ce chapitre.

Voilà, je pense à avoir répondu à tout dans l'ensemble, et peut-être à une prochaine si tu lis ces mots. Salut.

**Anais **: coucou. Un happy end ? Oui, d'une certaine façon, mais tu verras que ce chapitre-là est quand même moins pire que les précédents. Les années ont passé et l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, et comme c'est bien connu que le temps adoucit les blessures, c'est forcément moins triste qu'au début. Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu dans l'ensemble, merci de m'avoir accompagnée tout au long de ce récit. J'ai peut-être des idées pour une nouvelle fic, mais j'attends encore un peu avant que cela ne se concrétise, histoire de ne pas vous livrer un navet. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

**Audrey **: hello, merci pour ta review. Bon, j'espère que la suite te consolera un peu de la mort de Hermione, c'est nettement moins noir que le chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture.

**Altanais** : Tu sauras, tu sauras ! Le dernier chapitre est en ligne et toutes les réponses sont à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un dernier rebondissement pour clôturer cette fic. Bon, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic dans l'ensemble, bien qu'elle soit si noire. Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout et bonne lecture !

**Une dédicace particulière à:**

_**Scorpions**_, dont les accords envoûtants du groupe et la voix angélique du soliste ont été pour moi une source d'inspiration inépuisable. Je ne sais pas si un jour ils auront l'occasion de lire ce message, mais bravo et merci à eux pour leur musique sublime, sans laquelle l'écriture de cette fic aurait été sûrement beaucoup plus difficile.

Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mon blabla. Bonne lecture.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Épilogue

Chapitre 27: Sept ans plus tard

«… Il n'y plus de Sang-de-Bourbe… Il n'y a plus de Sang-pur, plus de sorcier, plus de moldu… il n'y a plus rien…»

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Sud de l'Angleterre, ESBP d'Oxford (École Supérieure de Botanique et de Potion):_

Il pleuvait ce jour-là dans le jardin botanique jouxtant celui de l'université d'Oxford. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année s'occupait de tailler un spécimen rare de « champignon vampire » qui venait d'Asie. Ce sobriquet lui avait été donné en raison du fait qu'il ne poussait que la nuit et brulait à la lumière du jour. À part cela, c'était un champignon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable et qui avait pour propriété intéressante, ajouté à de la poudre de mandragore, de désinfecter et cautériser en même temps n'importe quelle blessure.

Plongé dans son observation, le botaniste sursauta soudain lorsqu'en levant la tête, il aperçut un autre homme de son âge, debout en face de lui. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut l'arrivant. Il se releva aussitôt et s'exclama:

« Hey Neville, ça fait un bail! Comment vas-tu?

L'ex-Griffondor lui sourit et répondit:

-Bien merci, et toi?

-Oh bah moi, c'est la routine, que veux-tu? C'est toujours à moi qu'on refile les corvées pénibles et ennuyeuses. D'ailleurs j'ai encore reçu une de leur nouvelle cochonnerie ce matin et que je dois impérativement examiner avant midi: un champignon vampire, on croit rêver!

-En même, je ne voudrais pas être méchant, mais c'est toi qui a un peu recherché les ennuis en arrêtant les études à la fin du premier cycle universitaire, rétorqua Neville d'un ton malicieux.

-Ouais bon, balaya l'autre. En même temps je ne suis pas trop à plaindre, des fois ça peut arriver aussi que je tombe sur des trucs chouettes. Mais c'est généralement lorsque le chef est de bonne humeur, c'est-à-dire pas souvent.

L'autre homme hocha la tête, peu captivé en réalité par ce bavardage. Enfin, son camarade s'intéressa à lui:

-Et puis toi alors?

-Oh, moi…

Neville soupira puis reprit:

-Rien de neuf non plus, j'ai eu mon master il y a deux ans et j'ai commencé mon doctorat en botanique. Pour l'instant ça se passe bien et normalement dans trois ans, je devrais avoir fini les études.

L'homme avoua alors en rougissant:

-Tu nous manques Neville. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, mais parce que c'est vrai. Toutes les semaines, j'entends le chef se plaindre de ton absence.

Le jeune homme détourna alors la tête, le visage soudain fermé. Son ami se fit plus conciliant:

-Je sais que vous avez eu un différent, mais ce n'était quand même une raison pour tout plaquer et partir chez les moldus, non?

-Nous avons déjà parlé de cela _des milliers_ de fois Marius, grommela-t-il. Si je suis parti étudier chez les moldus, ce n'est pas à cause du chef, mais pour des raisons anciennes et beaucoup plus personnelles. Tu sais très bien que chez les sorciers, ma position est plus que précaire. Chez les moldus au moins je suis protégé, j'ai un statut.

-En même temps mon vieux, briser ta baguette le jour même de ta sortie de Poudlard, ce n'était pas très malin de ta part. »

En effet, chez les sorciers, la baguette chez les sorciers était l'équivalent de la nationalité chez les moldus. Le bris de celle-ci entraînait la perte du statut juridique dans deux cas: dans le premier cas, lorsque la justice la confisquait de façon définitive, et dans le second lorsque le sorcier la détruisait lui-même volontairement. Celui-ci conservait tout de même sa position de sorcier, sa magie ne pouvant lui être « arrachée » concrètement, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait exercer un métier, faire des études, aller ou bon lui semblait. En revanche, il ne pouvait plus voter, ni se présenter aux élections et ne pouvait en aucun cas participer à un procès en tant que témoin.

« Cela aussi, je t'ai déjà expliqué que les raison pour lesquelles j'ai abandonné ma baguette…

-…ne regardent que toi, coupa Marius. Oui, je sais, et j'ai bien retenu la leçon comme tu le vois. »

Neville et Marius s'étaient connus dès leur première année à l'ESBP. Marius venait de Beauxbatons et avait vaguement entendu parler du scandale qui avait éclaboussé Poudlard avec le cas de peste. Mais jamais l'ex-Griffondor n'avait voulu reparler de ces mois terribles et, respectueux de son silence, Marius n'avait pas trop insisté sur ses questions. D'ailleurs aucun sorcier n'était prêt à remettre sur le tapis ces événements qui les avaient profondément marqués.

Poudlard ne rouvrit jamais ses portes. À la suite de cette terrible histoire, de nombreux parents refusèrent d'envoyer leurs enfants à l'école, préférant aller jusqu'en France plutôt que voir partir leurs rejetons partir à « l'École Maudite », comme on l'avait surnommée désormais.  
Il ajouter que l'horrible tragédie avait fait rejaillir de nombreuses affaires oubliées, telles que l'introduction d'un homme possédé par Voldemort dans le corps professoral; les attaques répétées d'un Basilique dans les couloirs, puis celles d'un fugitif, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban; l'arrivée d'un mangemort qui avait été responsable du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres; et enfin le cas de peste, tout cela en l'espace de six ans à peine, avaient fini de démolir la réputation de la célèbre école de sorcellerie,

Du coup, deux nouveaux collèges avait été fondés, le premier situé quelque part dans le Sud de l'Angleterre et assez proche de la Mer du Nord. Quant au second, il avait été inauguré peu de temps après en Irlande dans la partie britannique, non loin de la frontière.

Du fait de la raréfaction des élèves cette année, Neville n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire accepter à l'école d'Oxford, quoiqu'il n'eût plus de baguette. L'organisation était trop heureuse d'accueillir quelques élèves anglais pour faire la difficile quant à leur situation civique. Aujourd'hui cependant, le garçon était conscient qu'il aurait eu plus de mal s'il s'y était pris maintenant.

Il avait suivi les études de botaniste pendant trois ans, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour obtenir son diplôme de primer cycle, reconnu heureusement dans les universités moldues. Puis, une fois muni de son équivalent de licence, il s'était inscrit illico dans l'université d'Oxford juste à côté. Ce jour-là, le « chef » avait bien manqué de s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait. Désormais, Neville suivait exactement la même formation, mais en "version moldue". Et aujourd'hui, il était presque heureux.

Presque.

La voix de Marius le tira brusquement de ses pensées:

« Tu sais, même si le chef a un sale caractère, il sait très bien au fond, que tu as un énorme potentiel. Et franchement pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui (c'est pour dire): ce que tu fais, c'est du gaspillage. »

Neville se renfrogna. Il avait fait son choix il y a des années, et une seule personne aurait pu le faire changer d'avis: la première qui avait vu en lui son fameux potentiel. Sauf que cette personne était morte il y a sept ans… Luttant pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient parfois en lui comme de vieux cauchemars, il rétorqua d'une voix peu amène:

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense! Je fais ce que je veux et si ça ne lui plaît pas, et bien c'est pareil!

-Bon, bon, te fâche pas! Fit-il, levant les mains en signe de paix. Je n'insiste pas, tu es content?

L'homme hocha la tête sans sourire, mais Marius ne le lâcha pas de sitôt:

-Et côté cœur, toujours rien?

-Non, répliqua Neville encore plus abruptement qu'au début.

-Toujours après ta rose?

-Toujours. Bon, ce n'est pas que ta compagnie m'ennuie, mais j'ai encore des choses à régler à l'ESBP. Au plaisir Marius. »

Là-dessus, il salua son vieil ami et repartit en direction de l'imposante bâtisse qui se tenait quelque mètres plus loin. Il y avait encore quelques paperasses qui traînaient à son sujet et qu'il souhaitait récupérer définitivement avant que son doctorat ne lui en laisse plus le temps. Marius le regarda une dernière fois partir, un peu triste de ne pas avoir su lui rendre le sourire, quel piètre ami il faisait!

Ce que Marius ignorait, c'est que Neville souffrait en fait d'une blessure trop profonde pour pouvoir guérir. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin, imperceptiblement, son regard fut attiré par une roseraie près du saule pleureur…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

À Poudlard, dans le parc qui ceinturait ce qu'il restait de la célèbre école de sorcellerie (c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose), une stèle de marbre noir avait été érigée en mémoire à tous les enfants disparus l'année où la peste avait frappé le château et détruit tant de vies. Chaque nom avait été gravé dans la pierre avec un sort de renouvellement pour qu'il ne s'efface jamais. Régulièrement, quelques parents venaient fleurir régulièrement le monument aux morts. Tous les ans, une cérémonie était célébrée près de l'enceinte du château désert.

Ce matin-là, une femme se tenait un peu à l'écart: elle avait rejoint un coin du lac bordant la forêt anciennement interdite. Là se tenait un spectacle étrange et enchanteur à la fois: juste à l'orée du bois, un immense buisson de roses blanches s'épanouissait un peu follement, mais toujours soigneusement (et mystérieusement) entretenu. C'était là qu'elle se rendait.

C'était là que son amie avait été enterrée.

Arrivée devant les fleurs, Ginny s'agenouilla simplement et se recueillit. Peu avant sa confrontation avec Malefoy, Neville lui avait révélé l'emplacement de la tombe. Très souvent, la jeune femme revenait, espérant un jour surprendre son ancien ami, en vain. Elle ne l'avait plus revu, depuis ce soir-là il avait véritablement disparu de la circulation et semblait éviter au maximum tous ses contacts de son ancienne vie. Pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il revenait très souvent.

Car qui d'autre que lui aurait pu entretenir aussi amoureusement ce splendide édifice floral?

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle et devina _qui _se trouvait là. Si elle ne voyait plus du tout Neville Londubat, _lui_ en revanche, elle le croisait assez souvent, précisément lorsqu'elle se rendait ici. Au début, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais petit à petit, en le voyant tourner autour de la stèle comme un fantôme, toujours l'air hagard, prise de pitié, elle avait finalement cracher le secret.

Jamais elle n'oublierait l'expression fugace qui avait traversé son visage quand il apprit la vérité. La jeune femme fut brusquement tirée de sa mélancolie par la voix de Malefoy qui murmura derrière elle:

« Tu sais, je suis toujours étonné de te trouver ici Weasey. Cet endroit ne doit pas t'évoquer de bons souvenirs, non?

Elle se retourna alors pour lui faire face et lui répliqua doucement:

-Je pourrais te retourner la remarque. »

Effectivement, Drago Malefoy avait piteuse mine. Le regard voilé d'une tristesse amère qui le vieillissait d'au moins trente ans, la silhouette dégingandée et amaigrie, le visage creusé par des cernes, le menton mal rasé, et les cheveux ternes, l'héritier Malefoy n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même

Ces dernières années, elle avait vaguement entendu parler des ennuis qu'il avait eu avec le ministère et en était désolée, mais elle n'avait absolument rien pu faire pour l'aider, bien que connaissant son rôle dans la lutte contre le virus à l'époque. Ayant été inconsciente durant plusieurs mois, son témoignage se basant sur le récit d'un ami aux abonnés absents depuis sept ans et dont la baguette avait été brisée dans des circonstances douteuses, personne ne l'aurait cru. Et bien que ce mot la fît grimacer, elle devait bien l'admettre: impuissante, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Oui, Drago Malefoy avait payé très, très cher son acte de lâcheté sept ans plus tôt.

Et Ginny n'avait été mise au courant de leurs activités secrètes, à Hermione et lui, qu'après son réveil, donc trop tard malheureusement. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que son mérite à elle au moins, eût été publiquement reconnu par les sorciers. On lui avait attribué l'Ordre de Merlin Troisième Classe à titre posthume. Son nom ne serait pas oublié.

Pas par Malefoy en tous cas: ce dernier y veillait rigoureusement, ainsi qu'il le fit bien comprendre:

« Moi c'est différent Weasley, répondit-il. J'en ai _besoin._ C'est la seule chose qui me rattache à elle désormais: mon dernier contact en quelque sorte, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle. »

Et Merlin savait s'il ne lui restait pas grand-chose! Dès la réouverture de Poudlard, il avait été assailli de tous les côtés par des attaques diverses, officielles ou personnelles. Épuisée par ses récentes épreuves et par son chagrin, Ginny n'avait pas tout suivi à l'époque. Elle avait dû encaisser dans le même coup l'absence de Neville qui lui manquait cruellement, la mort de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait anéantie, et le soi-disant « assassinat » de l'homme qu'elle aimait : Blaise, et qu'elle avait pleuré si longtemps. Ainsi, elle avait même tellement souffert, qu'elle n'avait plus la force de haïr son prétendu meutrier: Harry Potter. Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui, tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était de la lassitude doublée d'un abîme de tristesse.

Comme pour Malefoy en fin de compte.

L'ancienne Griffondor savait juste que la famille déchue avait évité la prison de justesse, et qu'ils avaient été spoliés de tous leurs biens et propriétés, avant d'être finalement contraints à l'exil (cette année-là curieusement, la recette des caisses de l'État augmentèrent sensiblement). On leur laissa tout de même leur baguette aux deux sorciers.

Rejetés de partout, complètement démunis, les deux Malefoy étaient partis en Amérique. Nul ne savait ce qu'ils devenaient là-bas, nul ne savait s'ils s'en étaient finalement sortis, et nul ne s'y intéressait vraiment de toute façon. Ginny ne savait même pas comment Drago s'y prenait pour venir aussi souvent sur la tombe de Hermione, et ne lui avait posé aucune question, se doutant fort bien qu'encore maintenant, le jeune homme et sa mère devaient vivre des temps difficiles.

Et inconsciemment, elle sentait qu'il lui était secrètement reconnaissant de sa discrétion

Soudain, il demanda de manière tout à fait imprévue, prenant Ginny au débotté:

« Dis-moi, penses-tu vraiment que je suis un lâche?

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et le fixant d'un air incrédule, puis répondit durement:

-Non Drago, tu n'es pas un lâche: tu es encore trop faible pour entrer dans cette catégorie. »

Ginny pouvait éprouver de la pitié envers cet homme détruit, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Après tout c'était principalement de sa faute si aujourd'hui son amie était morte dans d'aussi tristes conditions. Sans un mot, elle se releva, essuya une larme au coin de son œil et repartit rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin, juste à côté de la la pierre sépulcrale sur laquelle était inscrit entre autres, les noms de « _Ronald Weasley_ » et de « _Blaise Zabini_ ».

Enfin seul, Drago s'agenouilla à son tour devant le rosier et laissa couler ses larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de ce court entretien. Après sept ans, ses sentiments étaient plus vivaces que jamais. Plus douloureux aussi. Le temps n'avait eu aucune prise sur son âme ni sur son cœur, écorchés vifs comme au premier jour : ce jour maudit où il avait appris qu'_elle_ était morte.

_Elle…_

Heureusement, la présence de Narcissa l'aidait énormément. Depuis qu'il avait accepté de se sacrifier pour la sauver d'un sort injuste, il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même. Pas une seule fois il n'avait regretté son geste. Même s'il avait perdu bon nombre d'être chers, il avait au moins réussi à sauver sa mère.

Et de ce fait, il avait l'impression quelque part d'avoir réparé le mal fait à _l'autre._

_Hermione…_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Un peu nerveusement, l'homme consulta sa montre pour la dixième fois au moins en l'espace de trois minutes. Dans le centre de recherche avancé en médicomagie, aménagé dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, il était sur le point d'obtenir un poste très important qu'il convoitait depuis son arrivée: celui de concepteur-en-chef, le plus haut grade d'un chercheur dans cette branche-là. La rencontre n'était qu'une formalité, le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste allait seulement lui communiquer les résultats du vote.

Car l'équipe des concepteurs-en-chef était composée de cinq membres: les concepteurs en questions et le directeur lui-même. Cette année-là, l'un d'entre eux ayant pris sa retraite, la concurrence avait été rude: vingt demandes pour une seule place! Mais il était certain d'avoir gagné. Avec un dossier comme le sien, personne n'oserait le recaler.

Il faut dire qu'il s'était âprement battu pour en arriver là…

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_Sept ans plus tôt, Poudlard:_

_Après le départ de Londubat, Drago ne s'était pas relevé. Le moment qu'il venait de vivre avait été trop éprouvant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été chargé de tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et c'était presque le cas: après la mort d'Hermione qui lui tombée dessus de façon si violente, et dont il avait appris ensuite tout aussi brutalement qu'il en était responsable, comment était-il supposé surmonter tout cela? Pire qu'un coup de poing, c'était un doloris qu'il se prenait d'un coup en plein visage. Brusquement, il frissonna. _

_Bien qu'on fût au début de l'été, il avait froid._

_Peut-être parce que le soleil ne brillait plus pour lui._

_Soudain, une voix forte qui l'appela par son prénom, reconnaissable entre mille, le fit sursauter. Incrédule, il se retourna, croyant devenir fou. Mais non! Il ne rêvait pas: devant lui, descendant lentement les marches puis avançant calmement dans sa direction, Severus Rogue le regardait bien en face comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel au monde. Pétrifié d'horreur et de haine, Drago ne put qu'articuler faiblement:_

_« Vous? Ici?_

_-Moi, répondit le maître des potions d'un ton doucereux. Quoi? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir Drago?_

_-Je vous croyais mort! Riposta Drago avec brutalité._

_-Ah. Et donc que je sois en vie n'a pas l'air de te réjouir spécialement._

_-Pas du tout en effet, avoua-t-il sans complexe._

_-Dommage, soupira Rogue l'air faussement désolé. Cela aurait peut-être pu me mettre en de meilleures dispositions envers toi._

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Je t'expliquerai tout cela après, dit-il tranquillement, mais auparavant, j'ai une formalité à régler et une nouvelle à t'annoncer. »_

_Là-dessus, il sortit sa baguette et, avant que Drago n'eût pu l'arrêter, il détruisit la pensine. Ainsi se débarrassait-on de preuves gênantes. Le garçon le regarda ranger ensuite sa baguette, sans bien comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Enfin, Rogue reprit d'un ton détaché, presque indifférent:_

_« Hier, Narcissa Malefoy a été arrêtée._

_-Quoi? S'exclama Drago l'air catastrophé._

_-Oui, confirma-t-il faussement désolé. Le ministère a eu vent de certaines manœuvres illégales dont elle était la complice, et peut-être même l'actrice: il paraît que pendant l'année, son mari et elle ont corrompu un honnête employé du ministère, sous les ordres de Voldemort de surcroît, afin d'obtenir un poste stratégique dans le cordon sanitaire qui ceinturait Poudlard et ce, dans le but de récupérer leur fils pour le conduire ensuite auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme il le réclamait depuis le début de l'année. Tragique histoire n'est-ce pas!_

_Drago suffoquait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, sous le coup de l'indignation. À la fin, il put s'exprimer de façon plutôt incohérente:_

_-Espèce d'ordure! Salaud de bâtard!_

_-Que de raffinement! Ricana l'autre. Je ne te connaissais pas un vocabulaire si fleuri._

_Malefoy ne put en supporter davantage. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ancien professeur. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt qu'il avait assez taquiné le jeune homme et qu'il valait mieux se montrer conciliant. Perdant le sourire, il parvint à garder son calme. Comme s'il se fut retrouvé devant une bête dangereuse, il lui parla d'une voix mesurée:_

_-Drago… _

_-Mr Malefoy, corrigea furieusement ce dernier._

_-Mr Malefoy, rectifia-t-il en soupirant. Je suis le seul actuellement à pouvoir sauver votre mère. Si vous me tuez maintenant, elle pourrira en enfer avec les Détraqueurs. Mais je peux la sauver, j'ai l'intention de la sauver même. Baissez votre baguette et écoutez-moi._

_Seul son calme et sa tranquille assurance persuadèrent le jeune homme de lui obéir et de baisser sa garde. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, le professeur des potions poursuivit:_

_-Nous sommes arrivés à un carrefour décisif : mon pouvoir d'influence peut devenir très important sur les sorciers. Je peux les convaincre de n'importe quoi: si je leur dis que votre mère et vous avez été forcés, ils me croiront. Et si je leur dis que vous étiez du côté de Vous-savez-qui, ils me croiront aussi._

_-Ah oui? Coupa Drago d'un ton revêche. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donnerait autant de pouvoir?_

_-La conception du remède bien sûr, persiffla-t-il. _

_Malefoy le fixa, un peu perdu. Rogue poursuivit:_

_-C'est moi qui ai averti les sorciers du cordon sanitaire que l'épidémie touchait à sa fin. Je surveillais Granger d'assez près et je ne me trouvais pas loin d'elle lorsqu'elle a recensé les premiers rats sains à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas encore revendiqué la fabrication du remède parce que je voulais d'abord conclure un marché avec vous._

_-Encore un? S'esclaffa-t-il amèrement._

_-Oui, et il est très simple: je vous garantie mon aide et ma discrétion. Je m'engage à vous sauver vous et votre mère, à condition que vous laissiez breveter la découverte uniquement à mon nom._

_Malefoy le toisa quelques secondes, croyant avoir mal entendu, puis explosa:_

_-Pardon? Alors si j'ai bien vous voulez vous approprier NOS recherches, NOTRE projet et NOTRE découverte pour vous tout seul? Jamais! Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire…_

_-Ceci est la **seule** chose que j'exige de vous, Mr Malefoy, coupa l'autre. Et cette clause est NON-négociable._

_-Et si je refuse? Cracha Drago. Si je demande à Londubat de m'aider ou… ou si je révélais au grand monde vos petites combines… _

_-Un, en supposant que Londubat le veuille, il ne pourra en aucun cas vous aider: je l'ai vu briser sa baguette il y a moins d'une heure, désormais, il ne compte donc guère plus qu'un Cracmol. Deux, vous n'avez aucune preuve: je viens de détruire la pensine. Et trois, si vous refusez de collaborer, je n'ai qu'un signal à lancer en l'air pour que mon hibou personnel envoie ceci à la _Gazette du Sorcier.

_Il sortit une feuille de papiers où étaient inscrites des lignes pointues, qu'il tendit au jeune homme. Perplexe, ce denier la lui arracha des mains et n'eut qu'à lire le début pour devenir blanc comme un linge._

_« Qu'est-ce que… d'où tenez-vous cette lettre?_

_-Je croyais plus intelligent que cela Mr Malefoy, commenta Rogue d'une voix ennuyée._

_Il fallut quelques secondes au jeune Serpentard pour se remettre et pour lancer d'une voix blanche:_

_-Alors c'était vous qui lui avez donné ce tissus de mensonges?_

_-Bellatrix m'a écrit le jour de votre départ en me recommandant de remettre cette lettre dans un endroit où miss Granger était susceptible de tomber dessus. Je vous ai vus disparaître ensemble deux ou trois fois dans la chambre de Serdaigle. Le reste a été très facile._

_Et comme le garçon en face de lui semblait sur le point de dégainer à nouveau, il crut bon d'ajouter:_

_-Ah au fait, je précise à tout hasard que j'ai fait trois copies: la première que j'ai glissée dans les affaires de la fille pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, la seconde que je viens de vous donner en guise de preuve, et la troisième qui est prête à partir à tout moment pour être publiée. Quant à l'originale, elle en sureté quelque part où, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, une personne a reçu l'ordre de la remettre au Magenmagot qui se ferait une joie de l'examiner de près. »_

_C'était une ancienne amie d'études: Erika Lloyd, mais Malefoy n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Ce dernier, vaincu et dévasté, ne put que balbutier:_

_-Pourquoi? Pourquoi avez-vous fait… tout cela? »_

_Pourquoi? Rogue hésita, mais après tout il pouvait lui dire la vérité maintenant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Malefoy n'était plus rien désormais. Et si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre, peut-être la potion passerait-elle mieux. Le maître des potions se racla la gorge et commença son récit:_

_« Et bien voyez-vous Mr Malefoy, mon ambition depuis mes dix-sept ans, n'est pas de m'enterrer ici comme professeur dans un poste minable, mais de devenir chercheur en potions. Le problème, c'est qu'à cette époque, Vous-savez-qui recrutait déjà à la pelle tous les étudiants prometteurs qui sortaient de Poudlard.  
Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur mes erreurs de jeunesse, ni sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à m'engager dans son armée: j'étais ambitieux et ridiculement naïf, je voulais faire mes preuves, je voulais être respecté, j'étais une proie donc facile pour les Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme beaucoup d'autres avant et après moi, j'ai cru à ses promesses mensongères._

_Il fit une pause, puis reprit:_

_-Mais comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai très vite déchanté en devant agir comme un esclave. Je n'avais presque plus de temps à consacrer à mes potions, ni à mes recherches. De plus, j'étais assez lucide pour prévoir ce qui arriverait lorsque l'un ou l'autre camp l'emporterait: si par chance c'était le mien, je ne risquais rien, par contre si c'était l'autre, je pouvais dire adieu à la vie et à mes rêves. _

_Drago comprenait cela. Quoiqu'on en dise, la première guerre avait été bien plus éprouvante pour les sorciers que la seconde._

_-C'est alors, continua Rogue, que j'ai eu l'idée de me faire espion pour les deux camps. Un agent double était ce qu'il y avait de plus commun à l'époque. Sauf que moi, j'avais un atout de plus que les autres: je maîtrisais parfaitement l'occlumencie. Chaque camp crut bientôt que je travaillais pour lui, alors que depuis le début je n'ai jamais œuvré que pour mon propre compte, ma propre survie._

_Typiquement Serpentard. Malgré son ressentiment, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif devant un tel destin._

_-Malheureusement, lors de la première chute du Lord, je me suis tout de même trouvé dans une situation délicate: avec la marque sur le bras, j'ai bien failli me retrouver à Azkaban, et seule l'intervention de Dumbledore qui me faisait une confiance aveugle m'a sauvé des Détraqueurs. Seulement, mon innocence avait un prix: j'ai échappé à la prison d'Azkaban pour mieux atterrir dans une autre prison: Poudlard._

_Il y avait soudain un tel dégoût sur le visage de Rogue que pour la première fois, Drago eut peur._

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, s'exclama-t-il soudain avec passion, que de te retrouver enfermer dans un rôle qui ne te correspond pas, sans aucune chance de pouvoir y échapper! Je n'ai jamais voulu être enseignant, je déteste les enfants! J'ai été patient au début, conscient de l'avoir mérité. J'ai accepté mon sort de bonne grâce en espérant obtenir un jour une véritable deuxième chance pour recommencer ma vie. Des clous! Les gens qui se targuaient d'appartenir au « Bien » ne savent pas pardonner. C'est là leur moindre défaut, acheva-t-il avec sarcasme._

_Le jeune homme comprenait mieux à présent l'aigreur de cet homme qui avait lui-même gâché sa vie par une erreur de jeunesse._

_-Au bout de quinze ans, j'en ai eu assez, conclut-il. J'étais coupable, d'accord; j'ai fait des choses répréhensibles, c'est entendu. Fallait-il pour autant que je sois mille fois maudit, et condamné à demeurer cloîtrer le reste de mon existence? Pour moi, cette situation avait assez duré: au bout de quatorze ans, j'estime que l'on m'avait suffisamment fait payer mes fautes passées. La frustration a fini par me rendre aigre et invivable. J'avais envie à tous de vous tordre le cou. Et puis j'ai compris que si je ne voulais pas devenir fou, il fallait que j'agisse, je frappe un grand coup. Alors j'ai eu une idée pour me débarrasser à la fois de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, de Dumbledore, de mes cours et de mes élèves tout en me réhabilitant aux yeux des sorciers: la peste comme vous le savez._

_Drago releva alors tête._

_-J'ai donc convaincu Vous-savez-qui d'introduire le bacille à Poudlard. Ensuite, après quelques morts, j'ai pu m'adonner à ma véritable vocation: la recherche d'un remède. Mais pour cela, il me fallait écarter les gêneurs, empêcher que quelqu'un d'autre ne réussisse à ma place. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de suggérer au Seigneur des Ténèbres que par mesure de prudence, nous pourrions neutraliser au moins tous les médecins et médicomages ayant de la famille à Poudlard. Comme vous le savez, l'idée a séduit le Lord et il m'a demandé de lui dresser une liste complète des élèves concernés…_

_Le garçon eut l'impression qu'un bloc de glace tombait au fond de son estomac. _

_-En revanche, l'équipe de médicomages accourue sur place ne m'a pas inquiété: ignorants et exposés comme ils l'étaient, je ne leur donnais pas plus de trois mois avant que le dernier ne succombe. J'ai été un peu désarçonné le jour où leur embryon de remède a été volé,* mais finalement, cela n'a eu aucune importance. Quand Dumbledore est tombé, il m'avait déjà instruit du plan pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.__ J'ai__ ensuite poussé Potter à sa mort en lui fournissant l'arme idéale pour parachever sa mission: c'est moi en effet qui ai conçu le « remède meurtrier » en injectant un peu de mon sang dans une de nos préparations, puis en faisant en sorte qu'il tombe dessus un moment ou un autre._

_-Et… pour Hermione et moi? Bafouilla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque._

_-J'y viens, j'y viens. Je n'étais cependant pas idiot, je savais que je ne pouvais pas travailler tout seul pour la fabrication de l'antidote. J'avais besoin d'aide, et c'est alors que j'ai pensé à vous deux. Une fois le remède terminé, je reconnais avoir eu l'intention de vous liquider purement et simplement, mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu: les recherches ont mis beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ, et il y avait bien sûr votre couple un peu bizarre qui est apparu sur la scène. Alors à tout hasard, j'ai informé le Lord, au cas où cela m'aurait été utile. La suite, vous la connaissez: le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est débrouillé pour vous contacter, Bellatrix et Lucius m'ont envoyé chacun une lettre en m'indiquant les instructions à suivre, et j'ai profité de votre fuite pour faire évacuer Potter également._

_Oui, Malefoy savait déjà tout cela._

_-Quant à Granger, je ne pouvais plus rester auprès d'elle: intelligente comme elle l'était, elle était tout à fait capable de découvrir un jour le pot aux roses. Alors j'ai fait croire à ma mort mais en cachette, je la surveillais étroitement. Heureusement, mon plan s'est déroulé au-delà de mes espérances. J'ai repéré très vite également les signes de son empoisonnement. Toutes mes félicitation au fait Mr Malefoy, vous avez fait là un travail remarquable sur elle, je n'ai même pas eu à m'en débarrasser moi-même. Quant à Londubat qui est venu la rejoindre en cours de route, j'ai hésité au début à l'abattre, mais malheureusement, après la mort de son amie, il s'est cloîtré à l'infirmerie et je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui sans risquer de griller ma couverture, même si au fond, personne ne savait vraiment que j'étais mort, à part Granger._

_Severus avait bien calculé son coup._

_-Mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu à me tracasser trop longtemps: comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Londubat a brisé sa baguette, se dépouillant ainsi de lui-même de tous ses droits civiques, ou presque tous. De plus, à aucun moment il n'a manifesté l'intention de réclamer quoi que ce soit, alors je l'ai laissé tranquille. Parfois l'humilité et le sens de l'honneur des Griffondor est bien utile… pour les autres! »_

_Drago fut incapable de sourire à cette boutade. À la place, il questionna encore:_

_-Et Weasley… je veux dire: la fille?_

_-Weasley ne possède aucune preuve, à part un témoignage incomplet, reçu après son réveil et la mort de son amie. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse faire, vu les épreuves qu'elle a subies, personne ne la croira. Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours lui jeter un sort de confusion, ou même d'amnésie._

_-Et à moi, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à m'épargner ce sort? Après tout, cela aurait été facile, n'est-ce pas!_

_-Justement non, vous êtes beaucoup plus coriace que cette pauvre petite Weasley. Elle, elle est forcément plus sensible que les autres aux attaques mentales depuis sa mésaventure en deuxième année. Sinon, je ne suis pas excessivement doué pour ce sort; je n'ai aucune certitude qu'il puisse marcher sur vous. Mon domaine, ce n'est pas les sortilèges, mais la manipulation Mr Malefoy… la manipulation en tout genre. D'ailleurs puisque nous en sommes là, je vous recommande au passage de ne pas oublier ma proposition. »_

_Malefoy hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, réfléchit un moment. Il était tiraillé entre deux envies, deux voix qui se disputaient dans sa tête. La première était son instinct, qui ne le poussait ni plus ni moins qu'à saisir sa baguette et détruire une fois pour toute l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, le monstre, l'ennemi, celui qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances et de déchirements. Celui qui avait introduit la peste à Poudlard, celui qui avait envoyé à la mort les parents d'Hermione et de tant d'autres élèves, celui qui les avait dénoncés, elle et lui, à Voldemort, avant de le pousser dans la séparation. Celui enfin qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé exécrer un jour encore plus que Potter._

_La seconde voix était aussi son instinct, mais qui voulait à tout prix sauver sa mère, la seule personne qui lui restait au monde désormais, sont point d'ancrage dans sa vie éparpillée. Sa mère. Celle qui l'avait aimé et protégé toute son enfance, celle qui avait séché ses larmes, celle qui ne l'avait jamais jugé, celle encore qui l'avait accompagné et soutenu durant ces derniers mois où il n'avait été qu'un minable déchet humain, et même un minable tout court. Celle enfin qui lui avait subtilement montré la voie, jusqu'à le rendre apte à faire le bon choix, trop tard certes mais pour cela, c'était uniquement de sa faute à lui, pas à elle._

_Allait-il l'abandonner?_

_Il y a moins de six mois auparavant, Drago aurait certainement vu les choses sous un autre angle._

_Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et il n'était plus aussi sot. Il avait appris. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur._

_Et quand il releva la tête, Rogue ne lut aucune hésitation dans ses yeux. Malefoy cracha d'un ton mauvais:_

_-Très bien, j'accepte votre marché, mais je ne donnerais ma parole que lorsque je verrais ma mère en personne devant moi. »_

_Severus acquiesça simplement. Trois jours plus tard, l'accord était conclu, ils avaient dû enchaîner trois ou quatre serments inviolables avant de réussir chacun à respecter les termes du contrat. Drago avait pu récupérer sa mère en larmes et mortellement coupable, tandis que Rogue, les laissant se débrouiller avec le ministère pour récupérer leurs possessions, lui, récupérait son Ordre de Merlin Seconde Classe pour service rendu au monde sorcier. _

_Il avait quand même crut bon de préciser au passage que Hermione Granger l'avait aidé dans ses recherches. Un élan de générosité un peu tardif, mais qui avait quand même fait pleurer les mémés dans les chaumières. En fait, il s'agissait surtout d'une manœuvre des plus machiavéliques : car en faisant reconnaître la juste part de son apprentie dans ces lourds travaux, l'homme avait adopté le plus sûr moyen se faire sanctifier aux yeux de la populace. Le monde sorcier s'émouvait de sa prétendue noblesse, de son apparente honnêteté sans faille, et de sa soi-disante loyauté touchante envers une élève défunte._

_Désormais, toutes les portes lui seraient grande ouvertes! Plus jamais on n'oserait déterrer son passé de Mangemort devant lui. Et puis maintenant que Granger était morte, cet aveu « innocent » ne lui coûtait rien. Ce n'était certes pas elle qui allait lui chercher des ennuis._

_Mais le plus beau dans tout cela, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas eu à s'inquiéter de ses meurtres durant l'année: jamais Malefoy ne parviendrait à prouver son implication dans la mort de cette demi-folle de Lovegood; quant au jeune Zabinni, tout le monde croyait que c'était Potter qui l'avait tué. Personne ne s'était interrogé sur la mort subite et inexpliquée de Voldemort et de ses sbires. On savait juste que des Albanais avaient retrouvé quelques corps qu'on avait réussi à identifier, suffisamment pour déduire enfin que la redoutable menace n'était plus. Et d'après l'examen des cadavres, les médicomages avaient émis l'hypothèse que l'agent responsable de cette hécatombe était une maladie virale inconnue, foudroyante mais heureusement très éphémère et apparemment non contagieuse.  
_

_En fin de compte les seuls témoins qui auraient pu gêner Rogue étaient Granger, Malefoy, et éventuellement Londubat. Seulement la première était morte, le second avait perdu tout crédit et le dernier curieusement n'avait jamais été mis au courant de la vérité à propos de cette sordide affaire._

_Le grand gagnant de cette guerre, ce n'était ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort, ni Potter, ni Granger, ni Malefoy, ni Londubat… mais incontestablement lui, Severus Rogue._

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Quelque part au fin fond du continent américain, le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Une dame était plongée dans ses pensées mélancoliques. Indifférente à la douceur de l'aube automnale et au spectacle paisible de la nature qui s'éveillait peu à peu, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la forme allongée dans l'herbe et immobile. Même si c'était devenu une habitude depuis maintenant sept ans, Narcissa n'aimait pas le voir s'abandonner ainsi, tout innocente qu'était son occupation.

Regarder les étoiles.

Elle soupçonnait le petit livre (dont il ne s'était jamais séparé) de ne pas être étranger à cette lubie qui avait saisi son fils dès leur arrivée ici, en Amérique. Une arrivée dont chacun d'eux évitait soigneusement d'évoquer les circonstances dans lesquelles elle s'était déroulée.

Après que Rogue eût tenu sa promesse, il les avait carrément laissés choir, n'étant pas mêlé, leur avait-il dit, à leurs embrouilles. Narcissa et Drago s'étaient battus en vain pour essayer de recouvrir leurs droits dont ils avaient été déchus en raison des agissements de Lucius, étalés au grand jour par de nombreux témoins et victimes de mangemorts. Après plusieurs procès et joutes verbales dans les tribunaux, le ministère en avait eu assez et les avait purement et simplement expulsés du pays avec l'interdiction d'y revenir, sous peine d'emprisonnement, et ce pour vingt-cinq ans.

Ils durent donc partir.

Comme ils ne savaient pas où aller, le service des bannissements et expulsions temporaires leur donna au choix trois destinations possibles: l'Australie, l'Amérique, ou bien l'Irlande non britannique. Comme Drago ne voulait pas aller en Australie à cause de l'éloignement tant géographique que culturel, et Narcissa en Irlande à cause du climat, ils choisirent l'Amérique.

On les fit passer donc par un réseau de cheminette spécial, puis il atterrirent en Amérique, littéralement au beau milieu de rien. Pas d'habitation, aucune présence humaine, rien qu'une vaste plaine nue et désolée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait même pas la moindre idée de l'endroit précis où ils se trouvaient.

Tout était à faire, à reconstruire.

Mais ils y étaient finalement parvenus. Grâce à un sort de localisation, ils avaient pu se rendre dans le village le plus proche et là-bas, comme ils cherchaient un endroit pour dormir mais n'avaient pas d'argent, on leur avait recommandé un petit chalet abandonné dont personne ne voulait. Résigné, ils se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué, croyant passer une nuit épouvantable.

Depuis, ils n'en étaient jamais repartis.

Drago et Narcissa n'avaient vécu que dans des manoirs au luxe ostentatoire et souvent de mauvais goût, ils ne connaissaient ni la simplicité, ni la tranquillité d'une petite maison. Mais à l'écart de la ville, en arrivant en haut d'une colline, bordée par les premiers bouquets d'arbres d'une forêt large et étalée au pied d'une moyenne montagne, tous deux avaient été saisis par le charme mystérieux et rustique qui se dégageait de la maison de bois un peu délabrée.

Bien sûr, ils avaient dû effectuer d'important travaux. Mais grâce aux petits boulots cumulés par Drago, ils avaient pu s'en sortir. Heureusement, il existait à environ cinquante kilomètres de chez eux une grande ville exclusivement sorcière et qui comportait une université polyvalente. Grâce à son indéniable talent, Malefoy avait pu intégrer l'ESSP et obtenir une bourse. Et aujourd'hui, après des années de privations et de travail laborieux, il avait pu obtenir son diplôme de maître des potions.

Narcissa était tellement fière de lui, même si elle aurait souhaité qu'il soit sinon plus heureux, peut-être moins malheureux. Depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé il y a sept ans au moment de son marchandage avec Rogue, pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait revu sourire. La fille, Hermione, n'était pas avec lui, mais elle ne lui posait aucune question.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était morte, rien de plus.

En dépit de sa résolution à ne rien lui dire, elle sentait que son fils lui cachait autre chose, quelque chose de plus sombre, de plus grave. Toutefois, elle se gardait bien de le bousculer comme elle l'avait fait les trois mois où il était revenu au manoir, préférant respecté son deuil et son silence cette fois-ci. De toute façon la situation était simple: à la première allusion qu'elle faisait, il se refermait immédiatement comme une huître, le visage insondable et la bouche cadenassée, se contentant de la fixer en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonnât.

Voilà pourquoi elle dut renoncer à chercher à en savoir plus sur cette femme extraordinaire qui avait touché Drago au plus profond de lui-même, là où aucune fille avant elle n'avait su l'atteindre. Cela, Narcissa le regrettait énormément, de ne pas connaître un peu plus la mystérieuse inconnue sans visage.

Car de sa vie, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait.

Mais elle connaissait suffisamment le caractère de son fils pour « voir » son amante à travers lui: Hermione Granger n'avait pu être qu'une femme admirable, courageuse, et amoureuse.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps à Poudlard. Devant la roseraie doucement éclairée par la lune, un jeune homme taillait les tiges avec délicatesse, en prenant garde à ne pas écraser les étincelles de fées. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait s'en occuper. La nuit, Poudlard n'était plus aussi triste que le jour. Et puis il y avait moins de risque qu'il croisât quelqu'un…

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Neville sectionna à la base une des roses épanouies, la tira doucement pour ne pas heurter les autres, et la porta à son visage pour en humer le tendre parfum avec dévotion. La texture soyeuse des pétales lui rappelait celle de _ses_ lèvres à elle. Une sensation exquise qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Doucement, il posa un baiser aérien au cœur de la fleur puis, d'un geste souple, la déposa au pied du buisson, là où était enterrée la femme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_(Le Petit Prince,_ chapitre vingt-sept)

_« Tu sais… ma fleur… j'en suis responsable! Et elle est tellement faible! Et elle est tellement naïve. Elle a quatre épines de rien du tout pour la protéger contre le monde… »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Dehors au même moment, sous les mêmes astres, mais à des milliers de kilomètres de là, le jeune homme contemplait toujours l'infini qui commençait à se teinter de violet. Les étoiles scintillaient encore, certaines commençaient à faiblir, d'autres à s'éteindre, comme des milliers de petits clins d'œil amicaux. Une dernière fois, il voulait les regarder, avant que la lumière du soleil n'eût tout balayé de ses impitoyables rayons. Drago sourit. Il savait au fond de lui que quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouvait, Hermione était forcément heureuse.

Une nouvelle constellation semblait être apparue dans la voûte céleste, formée de trois étoiles plus brillantes que les autres, trois amis, trois frères et sœur, réconciliés dans la mort, enfin de nouveau réunis pour l'éternité dans le firmament.

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

_(Le Petit Prince, _chapitre seize)

_« Si tu aimes une fleur qui se trouve dans une étoile, c'est doux, la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. »_

_.-◊-._.-◊-._.-◊-._

Fini pour de bon.

*Le remède disparu en début d'année : qui l'a volé d'ailleurs ? On ne sait pas… et moi non plus ! C'est un mystère que je n'ai pas voulu éclaircir. Le voleur est un parfait inconnu, à nous d'imaginer qui il pourrait être.

Alors sinon qu'en pensez-vous? Comment avez-vous trouvé Rogue? Perso, moi je l'aime bien. Ou plutôt, disons que c'est le genre d'homme qui force le respect, le type de personnes qui se bagarrent et qui se donnent vraiment les moyens pour réussir dans leurs ambitions. Honnêtement, je ne laisse pas d'être admirative devant ces gens-là.

Et Drago? Est-ce que vous lui avez un peu pardonné? Je ne voulais pas vous le laisser comme ça: lâche indéfiniment, n'importe qui aurait été profondément transformé par tous ces événements qu'il a vécu. Donc je me suis permis de le rendre meilleur sur la fin. Bon vous me direz, c'est trop tard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas?

Je serais enchantée de connaître vos réaction sur ce dernier chapitre. Et sachez que ça a été formidable de travailler sur cette fic grâce à vous, tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire à la fin, même si les critiques ne sont pas toujours positives: il en faut même, c'est très intéressant pour améliorer le reste de l'histoire.


End file.
